


OmegA

by BerryBoy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 176,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBoy/pseuds/BerryBoy
Summary: Otabek es un Alfa con un problema que no puede ignorar, una mordida que no debería estar ahí.  Para resolver el problema tendrá que encontrar al omega que lo ocasionó, Yuri Plisetsky.  Pero Yuri ha escapado y nadie conoce su paradero, mientras tanto a Otabek se le acaba el tiempo.





	1. OmegA 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen. Escribo esta historia con el fin de entretener y no para lucrarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Se había dado una larga ducha y le había pedido a su asistente personal que le arreglara el cabello con unas trenzas a los lados para evitar que le cayera en la cara. Sus padres querían celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis con una fiesta íntima de amigos y él estaba algo emocionado, pensaba que tal vez el regalo sería uno más especial que de costumbre.

Los padres de Yuri eran dueños de una casa de modas muy importante y él sería el heredero. Tenían inversiones en casi todas las ciudades. Para prepararlo a él lo habían enviado a las mejores escuelas y luego a los mejores colegios. Había aprendido la historia de todas las ciudades, las tendencias, las costumbres y su intuición era muy buena en eso. Le gustaba diseñar y algunos de esos diseños ya habían sido incluidos en la última presentación de su compañía. Tan pronto tuviera mayoría de edad se convertiría en uno de los diseñadores oficiales.

Sobre la cama tenía una de las últimas piezas de la colección de primavera, toda una obra de arte y la tela era sencillamente espléndida. La acarició antes de tomarla y se paró frente al espejo para ponérsela. Sonrió levemente y luego de asegurarse que sus supresores estaban funcionando por completo, decidió bajar a la fiesta.

Yuri era un omega de alto nivel, uno que debía tener cuidado con quién andaba. Por eso tenía muy pocos amigos y todos eran omegas de alto nivel como él. A lo mucho habría tres o cuatro amigos suyos en la fiesta. El resto serían invitados personales de sus padres.

Tal vez su celo aún no había comenzado, pero sus padres habían pagado una fuerte suma para determinar si su hijo era un alfa, beta o un omega. No que tuvieran prejuicios contra los omegas, solo querían que su hijo estuviera protegido de forma adecuada en todo momento. Por eso también habían insistido mucho en que Yuri tomara clases de defensa en todas las artes marciales posibles. No se había convertido en un especialista en ninguna de las artes, pero tenía unas movidas que asustaban hasta al más intrépido cuando se lo proponía.

Fue en el momento que entró al área de la piscina que Yuri pudo sentirlo. Era el olor de un alfa y estaba en el grupo de invitados. Eso lo tomó desprevenido. Sus padres siempre se cuidaban de alejar a cualquier alfa de su hijo para evitar a toda costa que estuviera en el más mínimo peligro por ello. Además, ellos sabían que su celo estaba por comenzar.

Sus amigos parecían también un poco nerviosos por la presencia del alfa. Todos eran omegas y aunque el joven alfa se estuviera conteniendo, ninguno era del tipo de omega que podía darse el lujo de perder el control frente a otros, eran hijos de personas muy importantes.

Seguramente sus padres tenían una buena razón, pero, de todas formas, él quería ver al alfa que se había atrevido a aceptar la invitación. Si bien él era un omega, su temperamento era volátil y muy pocos alfas se habían atrevido a intentar dominarlo. Los que lo hacían terminaban siendo humillados públicamente.

Buscó entre los invitados y le fue fácil divisar al insolente. Un joven, tal vez un poco mayor que él y un poco más alto, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, platicaba conservadoramente con una pareja, presumiblemente sus padres. Lo reconoció como a Otabek Altin, heredero de unas empresas exportadoras de trigo, la sexta más importante del planeta.

Unos pequeños robots pasaron entre los invitados sirviendo bebidas y entremeses, mientras los padres de Yuri conversaban con todos. Él, por su parte, se había quedado cerca de sus amigos, en un pequeño grupo, como un rebaño de temerosos cervatillos demasiado nerviosos para pastar por la presencia de un predador. No que él fuera uno de ellos, para nada, pero no le gustaba ver a sus amigos así y el sentimiento de protección no le permitía bajar la guardia.

La fiesta continuó como estaba planeada y luego de que la actitud protectora suya tranquilizara a sus amigos, lograron entrar a la piscina para divertirse. El joven alfa no los siguió, más bien parecía bastante cohibido de estar allí, como si quisiera escapar. Yuri se había encargado de enviar miradas hostiles en su dirección cada vez que podía y eso parecía estarle afectando. Sonrió para sus adentros. Aquel era otro alfa demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a él.

Una hora más tarde sus padres lo llamaron para que saliera de la piscina y asumió que sería para dar algunas palabras de agradecimiento a los invitados y cortar el pastel. Se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla, asegurándose que las trenzas no se deshicieran y se cubrió con un abrigo liviano que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y dejaba ver su pierna desde la cadera.

Escuchó cómo su padre golpeaba suavemente una de las copas con el tenedor, produciendo un claro sonido de campana y todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

—Gracias a todos por estar presentes. Hoy nuestro hijo cumple dieciséis y queremos felicitarlo, no solo ofreciéndole esta hermosa fiesta, sino dando un paso más allá para asegurar su futuro -su padre le hizo señas al joven alfa que había estado semi escondido durante toda la fiesta y le indicó que se acercara a donde estaban.

Otabek bajó la cabeza y se acercó. El padre de Yuri le echó un brazo sobre los hombros con alegría.

—Hoy queremos anunciar el compromiso de nuestro hijo con el joven Otabek. Sus padres han demostrado tener lo que se necesita para formar parte de nuestra familia y para fortalecer nuestra empresa...

Yuri se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de su padre. De todo lo que podían hacerle aquello era lo peor, comprometerlo sin siquiera consultarle y con un alfa que era débil. ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir semejante estupidez? Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero su madre llegó a su lado y lo tomó de la cintura. —Si arruinas esto te juro que pasarás el resto de este año encerrado en la casa sin otra visita que los pretendientes que tu padre y yo escojamos para ti.

Yuri apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, dándole una mirada salvaje a su supuesto prometido. Cuando la fiesta terminara sus padres se iban a enterar de lo que él pensaba. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar que lo comprometieran sin consultarle, mucho menos con alguien que no se lo merecía. Nunca había hablado con el alfa, pero sentía que lo odiaba con pasión.

El resto de la fiesta lo odió tanto como el hecho de haber sido comprometido y sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato. El ambiente animado se esfumó y las risas se aquietaron, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría, pero su madre había sido clara. Solo por eso guardó la compostura hasta que el último de los invitados se marchó, todos menos Otabek y sus padres.

-Ve con Otabek, querido, nosotros tenemos que hablar -Yuri maldijo internamente y salió disparado en dirección a la casa seguido de Otabek. Fue directo a la cocina y abrió la nevera para sacar algo de tomar. Otabek se sentó en un taburete y puso los brazos sobre la barra de la cocina para observar al rubio.

Yuri azotó el tope de mármol con el cartón del jugo y luego puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. Estaba demasiado cabreado como para comportarse de forma civil.

—Tú no me llegas ni a los talones —le dijo haciendo que Otabek mirara fijamente el mármol de la mesa. —Tus padres son solo unos oportunistas y yo me encargaré de que esta farsa no llegue lejos. ¿Te queda claro?

—Tan claro como el agua —murmuró el moreno sin levantar la cara.

—¿Realmente pensaste que tu familia podría simplemente agregarse a la mía así nada más?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en sus decisiones —Otabek parecía querer salir corriendo de allí y eso era justamente lo que Yuri quería que hiciera, que saliera corriendo con el rabo entre las patas, incapaz de enfrentarse a él.

—A mí no me engañas, se te nota en los ojos que estás deseando ponerme tus sucias patas encima.

—¿Qué...?

—Admítelo, andas regando tu esencia de alfa por todo el lugar, mis amigos estaban aterrados, pero yo no soy como ellos. A mí no me atrapa nadie.

—Yo no...

—¡Claro que lo estás haciendo! —Yuri rodeó la mesa y se puso frente a frente con Otabek, quien intentó alejarse un poco. Yuri no podía saberlo, pero su celo estaba por comenzar. Había tomado todos los supresores que le era permitido a su edad y había intentado cubrir su olor con un perfume especial, pero todo eso no había sido suficiente si incluso los amigos de Yuri lo habían podido identificar como un alfa.

Intentaba evitar el contacto visual con el rubio, no fuera ser que ocurriera lo impensable. Él tampoco quería comprometerse, pero no podía oponerse a sus padres, aunque aborreciera la idea. Sin embargo, si en esos momentos Yuri se acercaba demasiado, podía suceder lo que menos quería, que la esencia del joven lo hiciera reaccionar y que terminaran ambos sin más opción que aceptar lo que sus padres habían decidido. Pero al parecer Yuri no se daba cuenta de su situación.

—No eres más que un tonto alfa que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a mí —lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y casi lo sacó del taburete -hasta puedo enseñarte cómo ser un buen alfa.

Y dicho aquello Yuri le abrió el cuello de la camisa de un tirón y le mordió el cuello de la misma forma que un alfa mordería a un omega para marcarlo. Aquello causó una electricidad en el cuerpo de Otabek como jamás había sentido. Sus piernas se volvieron mantequilla por las sensaciones. Jadeó con sorpresa y dolor mientras Yuri hundía los dientes lo suficiente como para sacarle un poco de sangre. El moreno gimió, no pudo evitarlo, un gemido de deseo y de súplica. Cuando Yuri lo escuchó sonrió con crueldad y lo empujó lejos de sí.

—Eso es ser un alfa. No me lo agradezcas —y rodeó nuevamente la barra de la cocina para servirse su jugo. Otabek se quedó allí, jadeando confundido, sentía que el pecho le dolía y que la entrepierna le palpitaba sin poder hacer nada. Yuri se echó a reír al ver su condición. -Jamás lograrás desposarme con mi consentimiento y si nos casamos a la fuerza, te juro que, aunque sea un omega te la meteré todos los días para que sepas cuál es tu lugar.

Otabek apenas podía escuchar lo que decía el otro, toda su atención estaba concentrada en no formar un lazo con Yuri justo en esos momentos. Su alfa rugía en su interior, demandaba que saltara sobre aquel omega tan grosero y lo dominara, lo marcara y lo hiciera suyo allí mismo. Pero si lo hacía traería consigo un deshonor muy grande, tan grande que posiblemente su familia no lograría recuperarse del escarnio.

Se levantó con lentitud, con movimientos calculados y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Yuri no había terminado con él. De forma muy imprudente dejó a un lado el jugo y volvió a por el joven alfa. Se interpuso en su camino y lo empujó. —¿A dónde crees que vas? Apenas nos estamos conociendo.

Otabek sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control sobre su persona por lo que empujó al omega a un lado con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz. Yuri pensó que ya había logrado dominarlo por lo que decidió que era el momento de humillarlo de tal forma que no se le ocurriera volver a poner un pie en la casa y en su vida.

Lo sujetó con fuerza de la espalda de la camisa y tiró de él. Otabek se retorció para soltarse y ambos terminaron enredados muy cerca el uno del otro, tropezando y chocando con la pared. El golpe mayor lo recibió el moreno, pero entonces Otabek abrió los ojos con furia, ya no con ánimos de proteger al rubio, sino con ánimos de mostrarle su lugar. Lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared de un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que puedes actuar como un alfa? —gruñó en una voz grave y varonil que, por mucho que Yuri lo odiara, hizo que se le erizara la piel. —Ahora entiendo por qué tus padres están tan desesperados por comprometerte, con ese genio seguramente has espantado a todos los alfas que se te han acercado para una aventura. Pero yo no vine aquí por mi voluntad y me estoy cansando de tu actitud. Si quieres cancelar el compromiso, habla con mis padres, ellos entenderán, pero no quieras amedrentarme con tu actitud.

Yuri estaba sorprendido, pero no la sorpresa no le duró para siempre. Apretó con fuerza los puños y se preparó para asestarle un rodillazo al alfa. Subió la rodilla de repente, asestándole un golpe al estóamgo y se quedó asombrado cuando el alfa pareció no haber sentido nada, aunque él estaba seguro de que debió al menos quitarle el aire. Parpadeó confundido y trató de asestarle otro rodillazo. Esta vez Otabek puso su mano y empujó su rodilla nuevamente al suelo, luego con un rápido movimiento lo hizo girar y le puso una llave a la espalda, apretándolo contra la pared.

—Será mejor que dejes de provocarme, no estoy de humor. Como te dije, si quieres deshacer el compromiso, deja de actuar como un necio y habla con mis padres, pero te recomiendo que seas respetuoso o me veré obligado a darte una lección.

Otabek no lo dejó ir hasta que el rubio asintió, luego le soltó el brazo con lentitud, cuidando de no lastimarlo más y se fue a sentar a la barra de la cocina de nuevo, sobándose la mordida que Yuri le había hecho en el cuello.

Yuri estaba hecho una furia, realmente quería partirle la cara a aquel alfa engreído. Se mantuvo totalmente a la defensiva mientras Otabek conservó aquel aire dominante más por defenderse de la actitud del rubio que por otra cosa.

La reunión privada entre los padres de ambos terminó y Otabek no pudo ser más feliz de retirarse de un lugar que en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente Yuri y sus padres estuvieron a solas el rubio estalló de una forma escandalosa. Gritó y rompió todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero sus padres no cedieron, al contrario, lo encerraron en su habitación temiendo que fuera a huir. El instinto de ambos era el correcto, Yuri quería huir, pero no sería en ese momento. No iba simplemente a convertirse en un omega desertor y que cualquiera que lo encontrara lo entregara de vuelta a cambio de una recompensa que estaba seguro sus padres harían pública.

No, si iba a huir lo haría en grande. Conocía exactamente lo que necesitaba y cómo usarlo, solo tendría que hacer un par de llamadas a sus amigos y lo tendría en su casa. Sus padres tal vez ni se enterarían de cómo lo había hecho por lo que se encargaría de dejarles una carta. Sus amigos posiblemente no lo extrañarían mucho, no eran tan cercanos. Tal vez le tomaría tiempo a adaptarse al nuevo lugar, pero cualquier sitio donde no hubiera diferencia de clases reproductoras se escuchaba como el paraíso. Se encargaría también de hacerse con suficientes supresores de celo para durarle un par de años en el otro mundo.

Porque sí, él iba a huir a otro mundo, uno donde nadie se imaginaría que él podría ir y sobrevivir por sí mismo.


	2. OmegA 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek supo que algo andaba mal un mes después de la desaparición de Yuri Plisetsky.

La verdad, cuando escuchó las noticias de su desaparición, estuvo totalmente seguro que aquel omega cobarde e irrespetuoso había hecho una pataleta y se había escondido de sus padres. Si tan solo Yuri hubiera hablado con los suyos ellos habrían roto el compromiso sin mucho escándalo. Ahora también su familia estaba sumida en los rumores.

Se hablaba de cómo Otabek había sido rechazado por Yuri y las posibles razones, entre esas que la compañía exportadora estaba en problemas financieros y otro muy popular, que él era tosco y demasiado burdo para alguien con tan buenos genes como Yuri. Si tan solo supieran... pero él no era de los que iba por ahí regando chismes.

El problema era que los periodistas no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un momento. Los amigos de Yuri habían colado la historia a la luz pública, añadiendo detalles que ninguno realmente podía saber y habían logrado arrastrar con ello parte de su reputación como alfa.

Pero lo que andaba mal no era ni su desaparición ni las noticias ni los rumores. Lo que andaba mal era que la marca que Yuri le había hecho en el cuello no se estaba desvaneciendo como una marca normal.

A veces le escocía y a veces sentía el área caliente. Las punzadas de los dientes de Yuri permanecían rojas, como si fuera reciente, a veces haciéndole pensar que tal vez se había infectado.

Ese fue el primer aviso para Otabek. Lo siguiente, y lo que lo impulsó a buscar una forma de encontrar a Yuri, fue lo que vino después. A tres meses de la mordida comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña. Era como si hubiera un vacío en alguna parte. No sabía qué era lo que necesitaba, pero se volvió como loco. Al ver que en su casa no estaba lo que buscaba, se había ido a la calle.

En un principio pensó que tal vez lo que le hacía falta era un poco de compañía, algún omega tierno que se sintiera desprotegido y que no requiriera nada más que su compañía. Uno cuyas hormonas no estuvieran alocadas por el celo. Tenía amigos así, él se había ganado fama de ser un alfa respetuoso, por eso le molestaban tanto los rumores que lo hacían ver como una bestia de instintos descontrolados.

De inmediato pensó en Guang. El chico era un poco tímido, pero su naturaleza era extremadamente dulce, además, había algo en él que lo hacía sentir sobreprotector. Se conocían hacía ya un par de años y el chico nunca había rechazado sus invitaciones que siempre terminaban en amistosa compañía. Además, las pecas en sus mejillas lo hacían ver aún más interesante.

Lo llamó y quedó con él para cenar fuera. Lo recogió en su camioneta negra a su casa, los padres de Guang confiaba plenamente en él para proteger al joven.

Mientras cenaban Guang le hablaba de su semana, llenando agradablemente el silencio entre ambos. Otabek no era muy hablador, por lo que agradecía que Guang no le molestara eso en él cuando salían. Sin embargo, estar allí con Guang seguía sin calmar su inquietud.

—Otabek... ¿sucede algo? —el chico finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo inquieto que estaba. Negó para no preocuparlo y trató de concentrarse más en pasar una cena tranquila sin darle problemas al joven. Cuando fue hora de regresar se aseguró de que Guang la había pasado bien con él, que no lo hubiera incomodado y que sus padres estuvieran despiertos para recibir al chico y ver que todo estaba bien.

Luego, en vez de regresar a su propia casa, se fue a una de las discotecas de la ciudad. Se quedó en una esquina, al menos el ruido y el olor a sudor parecían ahogar su propia inquietud.

—Hueles delicioso —susurró alguien pegándose a su espalda. Unas manos que no conocía lo abrazaron cómodamente y pudo sentir el aroma distintivo de otro alfa.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó en el mismo tono bajo.

—Disculpa... realmente no quiero incomodarte, pero me gusta cómo hueles —la voz a sus espaldas se escuchaba naturalmente sensual.

—Sabes que soy un alfa... —el hombre se apoyó del hombro de Otabek y aspiró lentamente antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—Lo siento... sí... ahora lo puedo oler... no quise ofenderte —se disculpó, las ofensas entre alfas eran algo que no se tomaba a la ligera y al parecer aquel hombre no quería dañar el ambiente del lugar. Cuando comenzó a retirar los brazos de su torso, Otabek sintió que la inquietud de antes regresaba por lo que lo sujetó por la muñeca antes que pudiera alejarse para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—No me ofendes... me llamo Otabek —el rubio arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba correr con suerte luego de saber que aquel joven era un alfa.

—Chris.

—Chris... ¿qué tenías en mente? —preguntó contra su buen sentido común. Nuevamente el hombre mostró su sorpresa

—Mhhh... ¿no te molesta mi cercanía? Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero ahora que sé que eres un alfa, me conformo con pasar un rato tranquilo a tu lado. ¿Qué dices, Otabek?

—Beka... puedes llamarme así.

—De acuerdo, Beka —Chris volvió a abrazarlo y la calidez de su cuerpo tranquilizó a Otabek de inmediato. Eso era lo que había estado buscando, el contacto de otro. Lo que no entendía era por qué era el toque de otro alfa y no la cercanía de un omega. —¿Por qué hueles tan delicioso si eres un alfa?

—No lo sé... es la primera vez que me pasa.

—¿Tienes pareja? Tal vez el olor se quedó impregnado —el moreno negó con suavidad y pudo escuchar claramente el jadeo de asombro del otro.

—Seré... muy cuidadoso, no vayas a morderme —le dijo con toda seriedad.

Bailaron un poco mientras Otabek le permitía a Chris mantenerse cerca. Se sentía extraño, el olor de Chris era decididamente el de un alfa, pero justo en esos momentos no le molestaba. Su mente estaba confundida, pero al menos su cuerpo se sentía más tranquilo. Bebieron un par de tragos y Chris le preguntó si quería un poco más de privacidad. Para su propia sorpresa, asintió y el hombre lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó tras de sí escaleras arriba, a un lugar menos concurrido y más oscuro.

Otabek había notado los ojos verdes y largas pestañas cuando estaban abajo, pero ahora notaba el cuerpo bien formado y la sensualidad con la que movía. No era algo del otro mundo que dos alfas pudieran pasar un buen rato juntos, pero tampoco era lo usual, de hecho, tan solo sucedía en contadas ocasiones. Cuando Chris lo abrazó por la espalda la primera vez también se había insinuado con su cuerpo, dejándole saber que tenía lo que se necesitaba para pasar un buen rato. Apretó levemente los labios y bufó suavemente, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de enredarse con un total desconocido y que su pecho palpitara con fuerza al pensar en lo que podía hacerle.

Chris se detuvo frente a una de las butacas y lo atrajo a su pecho con lentitud. Chris era más alto que él por casi una cabeza, por lo que se inclinó hacia él para hundir la cara en su cuello y aspirar nuevamente su aroma. —Tu olor me está volviendo loco. No entiendo cómo lo haces... pero es demasiado dulce. Siéntate en mi regazo, no me importa lo que hagas conmigo, solo déjame disfrutar tenerte cerca.

Otabek no se sentía con deseos de hablar, tan solo necesitaba entender cuál era la causa de su inquietud esa noche, por lo que sin mucho pensárselo dejó que Chris lo halara mientras se sentaba y lo acomodara sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Jadeó al sentir la entrepierna del hombre y sintió un corrientazo en todo su cuerpo. Se abrazó al rubio y no pudo evitar encoger las piernas un poco para pegarse más. Chris lo sujetó con firmeza para que no perdiera el balance y sonrió al notar la excitación que su cercanía causaba en el moreno. Se sintió el hombre más afortunado de todo el lugar mientras acariciaba el cuerpo, era todo un placer palpar los músculos bajo la suave piel del joven. Los suaves gemidos que brotaban de sus labios lo excitaban, así como el roce sobre su sexo.

Chris había pensado que esa noche sería tiempo perdido para él. Una discusión con su omega lo había hecho refugiarse en aquel lugar y no había visto a nadie de su gusto. Otabek no era del todo lo que estaba buscando, pero al acercarse a él y sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba no pudo resistirse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que era un alfa? Viéndolo desde su ángulo, con la cabeza inclinada y los labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias que le daba y la forma en que sus puños se cerraban sobre su camisa, definitivamente había tenido suerte.

Posiblemente no repetirían aquello, pero agradecía haber estado en el lugar y momento oportuno.

Se sintió un poco más atrevido y comenzó a abrir la cremallera del pantalón del joven alfa. Cuando este no ofreció resistencia metió su mano al interior, por debajo del bóxer y acarició el sexo semi endurecido, ganándose un profundo gemido y un ronco quejido. Pudo discernir claramente los tonos de alfa en la voz del joven y sin embargo, sus gemidos contenían el tono omega que pedía ser protegido. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a aquel joven alfa para poder tener ambos atributos?

Al sentir la mano un poco fría en su sexo Otabek se estremeció, tanto así que tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Chris. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo, pero era como si su celo se hubiera adelantado repentinamente haciendo que olvidara todo decoro. Hizo ademán de quitarse la camisa, pero Chris lo detuvo, en ese momento no registró la mirada preocupada que le estaba dando el hombre, solo quería quitarse la ropa. Lo que él no sabía era que aquel dulce aroma suyo se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte y estaba comenzando a atraer la atención de otros alfas del lugar.

Chris decidió que no era seguro para ninguno de los dos. Otabek no parecía consciente de lo que hacía y él no podría protegerlo de más de un par de alfas enloquecidos si llegaban a eso, y por el aroma del joven, seguramente llegarían a eso en poco tiempo.

Otabek no supo mucho luego de que Chris le reacomodara los pantalones y lo hiciera caminar escaleras abajo. Para cuando volvió a tener consciencia la música se había detenido y ya no estaba en un lugar oscuro y ruidoso. Se removió levemente, estirando los brazos y se extrañó al notar que la cama estaba llena de ropa. Luego de un buen bostezó se sentó en medio de la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando despertar. Intentó deslizarse al borde de la cama, pero un agudo dolor en el trasero lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Intentó mantener la calma, él no era de asustarse por cualquier cosa ni de reaccionar tontamente. Al quitar un poco las sábanas descubrió que estaba desnudo. Luego tomó una de las prendas que había a su alrededor y finalmente cayó en cuenta que no era ropa suya.

—¿Qué pasó anoche...? —susurró intentando recordar. Escuchó una voz tarareando una canción fuera de la habitación y esperó al notar que venía en su dirección. Un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y algo desteñido entró por la puerta con una bandeja que asumió sería el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Beka. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó apenas verlo. El moreno aguzó la mirada intentando recordar.

—Fatal. ¿Tú eres...? —el hombre no se ofendió, simplemente sonrió con sensualidad.

—Soy Chris. Vaya, no pensé que lo de anoche te golpeara tan fuerte.

—Lo siento... ¿qué sucedió anoche?

—¿Recuerdas haber aceptado mi invitación a subir al segundo piso de la disco? —Otabek tardó un poco, pero las imágenes fueron regresando. Recordaba cómo Chris lo había abordado pensando que era un omega y cómo luego había aceptado su invitación. Asintió, comenzando a recordar un poco. —Luego de jugar un poco comenzaste a actuar un poco raro y terminaste regando tu perfume por todo el lugar. Tuve que sacarte de allí. No te preocupes por tu camioneta, vinimos en ella hasta mi departamento —el moreno se llevó una mano a la cara, intuyendo lo que había pasado, pero con la esperanza de haberse equivocado.

—¿Y qué pasó después...?

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —Otabek recordó algunas cosas y sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas, pero de todas formas asintió. —Bien... primero hiciste un nido con mi ropa y luego me exigiste que...

—Ya... ya recordé... —lo detuvo totalmente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, todo sucedió muy rápido. Un momento estábamos en el club y al siguiente estabas aquí regando tu aroma por todo el depa. Además, no podía simplemente darte un supresor para omegas, eso podría joderte las hormonas de alfa. No te preocupes... usé condón, si eso te preocupa —la vergüenza de Otabek no podía ser mayor, o eso pensaba. Escuchó toques a la puerta y un hombre de cabello castaño bien arreglado y ropas elegantes entró a la habitación. Otabek se le quedó viendo sin poder creer que alguien más sabía de todo eso.

—Buenos días, Beka —encima lo saludaba con familiaridad.

—Masumi, puede que él no te recuerde —y ciertamente Otabek no lo recordaba.

El hombre se sentó a su lado en la cama, su olor era el de un omega por lo que Otabek no se sintió amenazado. Masumi tenía todas las características de un omega maduro y con la cabeza bien puesta, aunque se podía adivinar que era un hombre tierno y tan sensual como su alfa.

—Masumi es mi omega, a quien pretendía encelar anoche —Otabek inclinó su cabeza lo más que pudo sin que le doliera el trasero intentando esconderse.

—Siento mucho todas las molestias que les he causado —murmuró de entre sus manos. Aquello hizo que la pareja le diera una mirada un tanto divertida.

—No ha sido nada. ¿Quieres que retire toda esa ropa apestosa de Chris para que puedas desayunar con nosotros? —Otabek asintió, aunque no le agradó cuando Chris y Masumi comenzaron a deshacer su nido. ¿Su nido? Él era un alfa, no necesitaba de ningún nido. Con todo, cuando Masumi preguntó si quería quedarse con alguna prenda, él decidió quedarse con la camisa que Chris había usado la noche anterior y que, sin saberlo, se había manchado con los fluidos corporales del rubio. La pareja se miró entre sí con preocupación.

—Beka, deberías ir a que te revisen, si posible esta semana —comentó Chris con tranquilidad. En su mirada había preocupación por el joven, jamás se había topado con un caso así antes. Un alfa con características físicas de omega. Sí sabía de alfas tranquilos cuya actitud parecía la de un omega y viceversa, omegas que eran tan rudos y volátiles como alfas en celo. ¿Pero un alfa con características físicas de omega como su olor... su voz...?

—Sí... eso haré... mañana...

Con paso lento Otabek llegó hasta la mesa del comedor y se sentó a esperar junto a Masumi mientras Chris preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Te sorprende saber que soy el ama de casa? —bromeó el rubio. Otabek no sabía cómo sentirse justo en esos momentos. Se notaba que Chris y su omega, Masumi, eran del tipo de pareja amorosa y tranquila.

—¿Por qué querías encelar a Masumi? —el omega se echó a reír por lo bajo y el rubio hizo un leve puchero.

—Por dejarme solo tanto tiempo. A mi Masumi le gusta trabajar demasiado. Ayer era nuestro aniversario y se le olvidó. Pasé todo el día en casa, aburrido, esperándolo.

—No lo olvidé, solo iba a llegar un poco más tarde. Cuando llegué Chris estaba muy preocupado por ti, Beka, él no sabía qué hacer y tú intentabas arrastrar su ropa a la cama. Yo me habría sacrificado por ti para ayudarte a pasar tu celo, pero tú solo querías a Chris. Y ese perfume, con solo recordarlo se me nublan los sentidos.

—Lo siento... yo no quería meterme entre ustedes dos —la forma en que Masumi hablaba era tan sensual como la de Chris y lo hacía sentir como en las nubes.

—Ay, por favor. ¿Acaso ves que estamos enojados? No te preocupes por eso. La verdad... el tiro me salió mal, pero me alegra que estés bien. Si te hubieras quedado allí solo en el club y soltando ese tipo de perfume... seguramente no la habrías pasado bien. Tuviste suerte.

—Sí... tuve una suerte... —de mierda, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, su mala suerte no era a causa de Chris, sino a causa de cierto rubio malcriado.


	3. OmegA 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Desde el día en que Otabek sufrió aquel incidente comenzó a buscar a Yuri Plisetsky.

Acudió a los médicos, pero ninguno le dio una solución concreta a su problema. Cada tres meses, más o menos, le sucedía aquello. Decidió que, si ya Chris y Masumi conocían de su condición, lo mejor sería ir a ellos cuando le sucediera.

Siempre que llegaba a casa del rubio, este lo recibía con buenos ánimos. Nunca le reprochaba nada, simplemente le permitía acurrucarse en su pecho hasta que Masumi llegaba y le ayudaba a hacer una especie de nido con la ropa del rubio. Masumi era igual de tierno con él que Chris y a veces se sentía de lo peor al saber que interrumpía sus vidas de cada cierto tiempo con su problema. Masumi nunca se había quejado de lo que él y Chris hacían, de hecho, en todas las ocasiones siguientes estuvo presente junto a su pareja.

El resto del tiempo Otabek se dedicaba al negocio de sus padres y a buscar al rubio. Cada posible pista que le dijera a dónde se había ido a esconder. Fue difícil, pero finalmente, luego de dos años, logró hacerse con una copia de la carta que Yuri les había dejado a sus padres. Le costó un par de meses más descifrar a qué se refería el rubio con ir a un lugar donde no hubiera clases reproductivas.

Aparentemente el rubio se había hecho con uno de los más costosos portales dimensionales y la posibilidad de que hubiera elegido al planeta tierra era una muy alta. Un lugar donde no existían ni alfas ni omegas. Donde a nadie le importaban tus feromonas porque no tenían el sentido del olfato lo suficientemente desarrollado como para captarlas.

Esa noche decidió hablar con Chris y Masumi acerca de ir a la tierra.

—¿Eso significa que es la última vez que tendré el placer de ser tu alfa? —Masumi golpeó a su compañero en el brazo, molesto con él por querer bromear en ese momento y exteriorizó su mayor preocupación para con el moreno.

—¿Qué pasará si no lo encuentras antes de uno de tus celos? Estarás solo sin nadie que entienda por lo que estás pasando.

—Ya encontraré a alguien... —la verdad, no estaba muy convencido de que encontraría a alguien, pero no podía dejar que ellos se preocuparan por eso.

—¿Y si ese alguien no es suficiente? ¿Qué pasa si no tiene las feromonas que necesitas?

—Supongo que regresaré si nada funciona y no lo encuentro. Pero debo intentarlo por el mayor tiempo posible hasta que logre encontrarlo. De otra forma seguiré sufriendo esto —Chris no se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Otabek, sabía que no se refería a lo que él le hacía cada vez que estaba en celo. El moreno era tan educado, jamás habían tenido un malentendido, mucho menos una discusión. Él lo adoraba y Masumi también.

—¿Nos avisarás cuando regreses?

—Serán los primeros en saber.

—No lo digas con esa seriedad, me hace imaginar que es una despedida permanente —Chris lo abrazó y Otabek le devolvió el abrazo con un largo suspiro. Si bien él nunca había estado de acuerdo con ser el "omega" cada vez que estaba con el rubio, el cuidado que tenía con él era de admirar. Tenía la certeza que no encontraría a un alfa que lo tratara de aquella forma, sin aprovecharse de su situación.

Masumi también lo abrazó y Otabek se permitió apreciar las feromonas del omega. Él nunca se había mostrado celoso de Otabek ni del tiempo que Chris le dedicaba una vez cada tres meses. Incluso la vez que había intentado no ir a donde Chris para que lo ayudara con su celo, había sido Masumi el que había ido a buscarlo a su apartamento, con una prenda de Chris como carnada. Recordar eso le provocó una sonrisa aguada. Realmente los iba a extrañar. Ellos habían logrado que su integridad como alfa no se derrumbara en cada celo falso que pasaba.

Al llegar a su casa empacó una mochila de viaje con lo básico y ropa para al menos una semana, ese era el tiempo que esperaba le costara encontrar al rubio o encontrar un trabajo, lo primero que sucediera. No estaba muy seguro de cuán grande era el planeta tierra, pero todos los portales hacia el planeta tenían el mismo punto de arribo, cosa que debía facilitarle encontrarlo. El problema era que ya habían pasado dos años. Si Yuri lo hubiera querido ya estaría más que alejado de ese punto.

Le había costado todos sus ahorros, pero finalmente el portal estaba en sus manos. Decidió decirles a sus padres que quería ver cómo le iba en otra ciudad y escribió cartas para que fueran enviadas en las fechas importantes a su casa. No quería que se preocuparan, se había propuesto regresar en un año si no encontraba a Yuri y si todo salía bien pues qué mejor que regresar sin que nada en su casa hubiera cambiado.

Activó el aparato cerca de la madrugada y desapareció de aquel mundo.

*******

Yuri se acomodó un mechón de rubios cabellos tras la oreja para que el hombre que estaba frente a él pudiera apreciar la línea de su cuello y su quijada, luego al ver que había llamado su atención sonrió con malicia y le dio una mirada sensual.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué vas a llevar hoy? Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar.

—Yuri... yo... dame cinco minutos más, ¿sí?

—Ya has usado una hora de mi tiempo, querido. Si no te apresuras, yo elegiré lo que lleves hoy y sabes que tengo gustos caros. ¿Crees que puedes pagar lo que yo elija?

—S-sí, está bien, elije por mí. Sabes que no tengo buenos gustos —Yuri sonrió complacido y tomó al hombre por la corbata como si fuera un perro. Sin buscar demasiado escogió una camisa y un pantalón y se los plantó en el pecho.

—Póntelos —el hombre, que apenas rozaba los treinta, asintió rápidamente y dio un par de pasos en dirección a los probadores. Yuri chasqueó la lengua y el hombre se detuvo como si acabaran de tirar de una correa imaginaria. —Póntelos aquí. Quiero ver qué otra cosa tengo que elegir antes que salgas de aquí.

El hombre se sonrojó, demasiado avergonzado como para moverse y hacer lo que el rubio le pedía. Yuri hizo todo un teatro de observar a su alrededor. Había una mujer cerca de la caja registradora y otra de sus compañeras verificando que la ropa estuviera marcada correctamente. Aquella era una tienda de diseñador, era lógico que no estuviera abarrotada como esas tiendas de ropa barata y vulgar. —Louie, nadie te va a ver, solo yo —susurró al oído del hombre mientras lo empujaba un poco entre los bastidores de ropa.

Aquel ronroneo convenció al hombre quien se comenzó a desvestir frente al rubio intentando no verse demasiado vulnerable. Yuri sonrió divertido, aquel era su trabajo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar en el planeta tierra lo primero que hizo fue buscar trabajo, pero al no tener los papeles que los humanos requerían se le hizo muy difícil que lo tomaran en serio. Terminó en una oficina de gobierno, haciendo una fila interminable para siquiera enterarse de cómo obtener lo que necesitaba. Cuando finalmente le tocó el turno un hombre de unos cuarenta años lo atendió en una oficina demasiado pequeña para su gusto y donde podía oler el desagradable sudor del humano.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la ropa del hombre, gritaban común por todos lados. Lo observó con detenimiento, tal vez era algo mayor y tal vez el lugar no ayudaba con la ventilación, pero el hombre tenía un cuerpo decente, por así decirlo.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —había preguntado el hombre.

—¿Por qué necesita saber dónde están? No es como si los necesitara.

—Tienes cara de no pasar de los quince, si descubro que huiste de casa irás a parar al servicio social.

—Tengo dieciocho cumplidos —mintió sin pestañear, —solo perdí mis papeles de camino aquí.

—Entonces puedes darme tu número de seguro social.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Tienes alguna identificación contigo al menos.

—No tengo nada, ya dije que perdí mis papeles en el camino —el hombre le dio una mirada de cansancio y dio un largo suspiro.

—Espérame afuera, consultaré tu caso...

—O sea, que piensas llamar a los del servicio social.

—Mira, niño. No pienses que quiero hacerte la vida imposible, es solo mi maldito trabajo —Yuri leyó el nombre del trabajador en el gafete que llevaba colgado en la camisa.

—No soy un niño, me llamo Yuri. Mira, Stephen, voy a esperarte afuera, pero no será para que llames al servicio social. ¿Tienes algo de dinero?

—¿Me estás pidiendo dinero?

—¡Claro que no! Te haré un favor, solo dime si tienes suficiente dinero.

—¿Acaso piensas robarme?

—Si quisiera robarte no habría hecho la maldita fila. Estaré afuera, no aguanto el olor a sudor que traes —se sentó en la salita a esperar y pudo notar que Stephen salía de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estuviera allí. Finalmente, la hora del descanso llegó y Stephen salió.

—¿Cuál es ese favor que piensas hacerme? Te advierto que si es para sacarme dinero no va a funcionar.

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? Me pones de nervios.

Salieron de la oficina y Stephen siguió al rubio sin decir nada más. Había algo en aquel chico que lo urgía a obedecer a pesar de saber que era un crío.

Yuri se detuvo en una tienda para ropa de hombre a la que había entrado con anterioridad para solicitar trabajo. Buscó una camisa y un pantalón y se los ofreció.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Póntelos.

—No voy a comprar nada.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo trabajas en esa oficina de gobierno? No tienes que contestarme, yo sé que llevas mucho tiempo, o no estarías tan amargado. La razón por la que trabajas en esa miserable oficina no es porque no seas amable o no seas un buen trabajador, es porque no representas nada. No te pueden poner en un lugar mejor porque no encajarías. Ve a cambiarte.

Stephen enmudeció y se dirigió a los probadores. Al salir lo hizo con la cabeza gacha, casi hundida entre sus hombros y caminando con tanta timidez que a Yuri le daban ganas de zarandearlo y eso hizo. Se acercó y de un solo tirón le puso la camisa en su sitio. —Estira el cuello que no eres tortuga.

Stephen obedeció, pero dio un pequeño grito cuando Yuri le abrió el botón del pantalón y le bajó la cremallera. —Oye, quieto, no voy a hacerle nada a tu virilidad —y aprovechó para meterle la camisa por dentro con mayor nitidez. Le sacó la correa a los otros pantalones y se la puso, luego buscó una corbata de mejor corte y se la anudó de una forma que el hombre jamás habría considerado. Finalmente, le pasó los dedos por el cabello para acomodárselo de forma un poco menos rígida. —Listo.

Aquel había sido su primer trabajo. Stephen había logrado más que girar cabezas cuando regresó a la oficina, logró impresionar a su jefe. La inyección a su moral logró que se desempeñara mejor y finalmente obtuvo un puesto más notable dentro de la oficina. Claro que no logró aquello en un par de días. Cuando Yuri regresó dos semanas más tarde, aun sin trabajo y con hambre, Stephen lo recibió con algo más que un agradecimiento.

—Oye, viejo, no lo tomes a mal, sé que estás contento y todo eso, pero yo lo que necesito son mis papeles para poder trabajar. Además, tengo hambre.

La brutal honestidad de Yuri logró que Stephen le consiguiera sus papeles ese mismo día y luego lo invitó a almorzar. Cuando Stephen notó que el rubio parecía comer con un poco de desesperación se fijó en la ropa del joven y notó que estaba un poco sucia, nada que ver con el joven que había llegado aquel día a su oficina.

Supo entonces que Yuri llevaba una semana sin trabajar, sin un lugar donde dormir, sin dinero y posiblemente sin comer bien mientras él cosechaba los beneficios que el pequeño consejo le había dado. —¿Tienes un móvil? —Yuri negó. Cuando terminaron de comer Stephen escribió una dirección en un papel y le dio suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi y llegar al lugar. También escribió un número y le dijo que lo llamara cuando tuviera móvil para dejarle saber cómo le iba todo.

Al llegar a la dirección Yuri notó que el lugar era una casa parecida a un pequeño edificio. Vio que había un patio bien cuidado a un lado, tipo plazoleta que unía al edificio contiguo que era exactamente el mismo tipo de edificio. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó. Al no recibir respuesta pensó fugazmente que tal vez Stephen solo había querido alejarlo del área y maldijo. Sin embargo, cuando ya se preparaba para alejarse escuchó ruidos como de alguien quitando cerrojos tras la puerta de entrada. Un joven de unos veinte años abrió la puerta. Al verlo parado allí le dio una mirada confundida.

—Lo siento, ¿tienes algún paquete para mí? —preguntó sin saber por qué aquel joven rubio de ojos verdes le daba una mirada molesta.

—No, solo esto —Yuri le entregó el papel, pero siguió sin entender nada. Alguien había escrito allí su dirección y el número de su tío.

—Dame un momento —dijo al tiempo que sacaba su móvil y le marcaba a su tío. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y de pronto en medio de la conversación miró al joven con asombro y lo invitó a pasar. Yuri obedeció y el joven cerró la puerta, invitándolo a caminar al interior mientras aún estaba al teléfono.

Cuando terminó la llamada el joven le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—Así que te llamas Yuri Plisetsky, ni nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy y dice mi tío que te debe una grande, así que espero no te moleste dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

Jean Jacques era un chico con una figura bastante impresionante, cabellos negros, ojos de un gris claro, buenos dientes y un cuerpo bastante trabajado a pesar de la camiseta desgastada y los cortos que llevaba puestos. La casa se notaba que era la de una persona acomodada y todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras preparo la habitación? —a Yuri no le tuvieron que decir aquello dos veces. Le urgía un baño y una buena ducha, —al final de las escaleras a la izquierda, tengo jabón nuevo debajo del lavamanos, ahora te llevo una toalla limpia.

Casi corrió escaleras arriba mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Tiró todo en una esquina y se metió al agua caliente con un gemido de placer.

Yuri no tardó mucho en conseguir un trabajo decente luego de conseguir sus papeles y se prometió pagar la bondad de Jean tan pronto estuviera ganando algo.

—Para nada, Yuri, hazte una cuenta en el banco, sácate un móvil, ve creando contactos, cuando menos me lo espere estarás alquilando tu propio depa y me dejarás aquí solo. Luego, podrás pagarme invitándome a cenar o algo así.

—Eres el humano más tonto que he conocido —Jean se echó a reír, la acidez de Yuri nunca lo había tocado, resbala por su cuerpo como agua sobre un impermeable, por eso se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Jean era el dueño de un club y de un restaurante, ambos muy cerca el uno del otro. Usualmente trabajaba más en el club que en el restaurante pues no tenía mucho conocimiento en comida. Le había ofrecido trabajo al rubio en cualquiera de los dos, pero Yuri había decidido estudiar un poco el ambiente de la ciudad hasta comenzar a trabajar en una tienda de diseñador para hombres. Eso hasta que Stephen le había propuesto que trabajara como consultor de imagen. Eso le había agradado mucho más y cuando notó que algunos hombres hacían lo que decía sin chistar, le encantó. La idea de ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre otros le causaba un éxtasis infinito.

Un día, año y medio después, Yuri llegó con una gran caja de regalo que puso sobre la cama de Jean, totalmente emocionado. El moreno sonrió al ver la ropa costosa que le había traído y luego el rubio fijó sus ojos verdes en él.

—Jean, cámbiate. Hoy es el día en que voy a invitarte a una de esas cenas que te debo.


	4. OmegA 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek arribó al mundo humano exactamente a la misma hora que había desaparecido de su propio mundo, de madrugada. Al mirar a su alrededor no le pareció que fuera demasiado diferente. Podía identificar fácilmente lo que eran los negocios, las casas, las tiendas de comida. Todo era similar. La única diferencia era que el mundo de los humanos olía diferente. No había feromonas en el aire, de ninguna clase, además era como si hubieran descuidado los aromas del ambiente. El olor a humo y a basura le llegó y lo hizo torcer la nariz con disgusto.

Echó a andar hacia donde podía ver más luces y pronto llegó a un lugar bastante concurrido. Por el nombre y las luces de neón asumió que era un club o una disco. Se acomodó la mochila a la espalda, necesitaba un lugar donde terminar de pasar la noche donde no fueran a robarle las pocas pertenencias que llevaba. Asumía que sería igual que en su mundo, un recién llegado perdido de madrugada era la presa más fácil para robar.

Se dirigió al club, pero el hombre parado a la entrada le echó un vistazo y de inmediato le cortó el paso. Maldijo su suerte en esos momentos, pero no protestó, tan solo se alejó un poco. Al menos el área estaba iluminada. Se acomodó en una banqueta y se recostó de su mochila para esperar la luz del día mientras veía a la gente entrar y salir de aquel lugar.

A eso de las tres de la mañana un joven salió del club, saludando amigablemente al vigilante de la entrada y al parecer dándole algunas instrucciones que el hombre escuchó atentamente. Se notaba que tenía una disposición alegre y por un momento Otabek pensó que tal vez estaría algo tomado como para estar sonriendo a esa hora de la madrugada.

La brisa nocturna soplaba en contra del hombre revolviendo sus cabellos negros. Llevaba un paso bastante animado y al acercarse a donde él se encontraba el joven le sonrió.

—Buenas noches —le dijo llevándose dos dedos a la sien y saludando como si fuera un militar. Otabek devolvió el saludo por cortesía, incapaz de negarse a corresponder tanto buen ánimo. Entonces el hombre pasó de largo y la brisa nocturna le trajo su perfume. Cerró los ojos por instinto, de pronto el olor se le hacía familiar, se puso en pie de sin dudarlo y aceleró sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo, sujetándolo por un brazo. Unos ojos grises lo miraron con curiosidad dejándole saber que estaba actuando de manera extraña. Lo dejó ir con rapidez y se inclinó para disculparse.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Pensé... pensé que era alguien conocido —esperó a que el hombre aceptara sus disculpas, pero en lugar de eso lo escuchó reír.

—Pues, tal vez me conoces, soy bastante famoso por estos lugares. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Otabek se enderezó con lentitud. Se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que los humanos no reaccionaban ante los acercamientos repentinos de la misma forma que un alfa o un omega.

—Beka —decidió guardarse su verdadero nombre en el caso de que alguien que conociera pudiera alertar a Yuri de que estaba allí. No quería que el rubio se escondiera al saber que lo buscaban, ya sería difícil sin estar sobre aviso.

—Beka, mhh, no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, solo un par de chicas. ¿Eres de por aquí? —le sorprendió que el acercamiento no hubiera levantado las alarmas del hombre de mala manera, no quería buscarse un problema tan pronto, pero realmente el aroma del hombre se le hacía conocido, incluso agradable.

—Acabo de llegar a la ciudad —dio un paso atrás para asegurarse que el olor no volviera a afectarlo, pero el desconocido lo tomó como si quisiera alejarse y al parecer no deseaba eso.

—¿Ibas a casa de un amigo? —inquirió intentando mantener la conversación.

—No... solo pensaba explorar un poco.

—Pues no te aconsejo que vagabundees de noche, es peligroso. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?

—Sí —mintió y se inclinó respetuosamente de nuevo —lamento haber tomado de tu tiempo, solo fue una confusión.

Se regresó a la banca y se acomodó al lado de su mochila. El hombre se le quedó mirando un momento con algo de decepción antes de girarse y seguir su camino. Le había echado un vistazo al joven en la banca, a su mochila y a sus ropas. Por alguna razón le recordaban a su rubio amigo.

—Jean... estás loco —susurró para sí mismo y continuó hasta donde tenía estacionada su moto. La hizo rugir con moderación y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden la puso en marcha y se acercó a la banqueta donde estaba el joven. —Jean, realmente estás demente —se repitió sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando el casco extra que tenía a un costado de la moto.

—¡Hey, Beka! Súbete.

—Pero... no nos conocemos.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero tienes algo que me inspira confianza. ¿Yo no te inspiro confianza? Me llamo Jean Jacques, así que ya nos conocemos. Súbete que tengo hambre —Jean palmeó la parte de atrás de la moto y Otabek no supo si finalmente estaba comenzando a tener suerte en la vida o si estaba metiéndose en algo realmente peligroso. Se puso en pie con lentitud, pero al final, una vez decidido, no tardó mucho en levantar su mochila y acomodarse tras el hombre. Jean le ofreció el casco y le ayudó a ponérselo de la forma correcta al notar que dudaba un poco.

—Sujétate bien, me gusta un poco la velocidad a esta hora —arrancó con cuidado y fue acelerando progresivamente hasta que Otabek tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza temiendo caer, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, le pareció genial. Había visto motos en su planeta, pero nunca había subido a una, siempre confiaba en su camioneta. Ahora que se había subido a esa le parecía estúpido no haberlo hecho antes.

La tensión entre ambos desapareció con rapidez, Jean era toda una mariposa social. De inmediato notó que su nuevo amigo no era de mucho hablar y aunque trató de indagar sobre su procedencia no obtuvo mucha información. Se dedicó entonces a hablar de sí mismo, cosa que podía hacer con suma facilidad, olvidando que los demás necesitaban tiempo para procesar la cantidad de palabras por minuto que podía decir.

—Disculpa, suelo emocionarme cuando me escuchan y acaparo toda la conversación —se disculpó cuando le pareció que los ojos del joven miraban al espacio. Otabek parpadeó cuando notó el silencio.

—Es agradable escucharte —eso hizo que Jean sonriera más ampliamente. Comieron algo no muy pesado y finalmente Jean decidió que era momento de regresar a la casa.

—Sé que no tienes dónde quedarte, ven a mi casa.

—Eso sería abusar de tu amabilidad.

—Me gustaría que abusaras de mi amabilidad. ¿Qué dices? —Otabek se quedó mirando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, ya le debía una comida al hombre. —¿Tienes algo en contra de los gays?

—Yo... no tengo nada en contra de nadie... —no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Jean con eso por lo que observó la reacción del hombre por si acaso, sin embargo, Jean podía leer su confusión a leguas. Era una de sus habilidades, leer a las personas.

—Gay, homosexual... ¿marica? Hombre se folla a otro hombre... —Otabek se sonrojó cuando dijo lo último, no tanto por lo que Jean había dicho sino por la forma en que lo había dicho. ¿Acaso Jean era el equivalente a un alfa humano?

—No, para nada —exclamó y Jean le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, solo quería dejar eso sobre la mesa. ¿Quieres quedarte entonces? Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes que puedes usar.

—¿Por qué me ofrecerías un lugar en tu casa? Aunque me tengas confianza sigo siendo alguien a quien apenas conociste unas horas atrás.

—Y si sigo intentando conocerte aquí afuera será de mañana y ya no podré ofrecerte un lugar donde pasar la noche —Jean se levantó repentinamente, sus ojos grises brillaban levemente y Otabek volvió a sentir aquel perfume que le decía que, si Jean viviera en su mundo, sería un alfa en todo su derecho. —No te hagas de rogar, ya vámonos.

Otabek asintió finalmente y lo siguió de vuelta a la moto. Esta vez se ajustó el casco sin problemas y estuvo pegado a la espalda de Jean sin que se lo tuviera que decir.

A la mañana siguiente estuvo despierto mucho antes que Jean y dio una vuelta por la casa, familiarizándose con lo que había en ella. Luego fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno con lo que había en la nevera. Habiéndose criado rodeado de campos de trigo significaba que no podía simplemente ir a comprar el desayuno fuera. Usualmente su madre era la que preparaba el desayuno, pero de vez en cuando, cuando ella estaba ocupada desde mucho antes en la granja, él lo hacía para ella y para su padre. Por eso fue fácil encontrar lo que buscaba en la nevera y comenzar a prepararlo.

Jean se levantó con el olor de la tocineta y casi como zombi fue a sentarse a la barra de la cocina. —Eso huele delicioso —comentó con voz ronca mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. —Soy muy afortunado.

Otabek le puso una taza de café recién hecho justo en la mano y abanicó el vapor en dirección a la cara de Jean para que fuera despertando. Cuando se aseguró que estaba bastante despierto comenzó a tostar pan en una de las sartenes.

—Tenemos horno tostador —murmuró Jean la verlo. Otabek sonrió levemente.

—No saben igual —Jean lo observó mientras sorbía su café, moviéndose en la cocina como si fuera todo un experto y sonrió. Qué no daría él porque lo atendieran así. También tuvo que admitir que aquel joven tenía un buen trasero.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Jean apreció la diferencia de las tostadas, decidiendo que de ese momento en adelante las comería tostadas a la sartén. La sonrisa de la noche anterior regresó y estuvo mucho más alerta.

—¿Qué fue lo que viniste a hacer en la ciudad? No pareces el tipo de persona que está acostumbrado a los suburbios, tienes algo... no lo sé, un poco rústico.

—Vengo de una granja, si con rústico te refieres a eso —le aclaró sin querer dar muchos detalles acerca de la empresa de sus padres.

—Entonces, ¿qué buscas aquí?

—Busco... a una persona.

—Todos buscamos a una persona. ¿Alguien en especial?

—Podría decirse.

—¿Un amante? —Otabek negó y Jean comenzó a desesperarse, —¿entonces?

—Alguien que tomó algo que no debía y necesito recuperar ese algo.

—Así que tomó un objeto, no me dirás que tomó tu corazón, no pareces ese tipo de persona.

—Para nada. Es algo complicado, pero no a ese extremo.

—Bien, entonces estarás en la ciudad por un tiempo. ¿Tienes dinero?

—No mucho —mintió y Jean dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Le iba a tocar trabajar más en la confianza de aquel chico si es que no se le escapaba de las manos antes.

—¿Qué sabes hacer además de preparar desayunos?

—Sé cocinar, no soy chef, pero me defiendo. También puedo con el trabajo físico. He estudiado gerencia y manejo de pequeñas empresas, pero no tengo los papeles que lo demuestren. La verdad, espero no tener que quedarme en la ciudad por mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar a esta persona —Otabek negó sin dar más explicaciones, Jean asintió. —De acuerdo, hombre misterioso, iré a vegetar un poco más, mi turno no comienza hasta después de mediodía. ¿Crees que podrías prepararnos el almuerzo? Me gustaría saber qué tan bien cocinas.

El día pasó algo lento después de eso. Otabek hizo el almuerzo, impresionando a Jean con comida rústica de calidad. Eso le gustaba y mientras almorzaban de nuevo sobre la barra de la cocina casi se pudo imaginar viviendo tranquilamente con aquel chico como si fueran una pareja con varios años.

En la tarde, cuando llegó al club no pudo sacarse al joven serio de la cabeza. Lo había dejado solo en su casa, quería probarlo. Si resultaba ser un oportunista lo sabría de inmediato. Su casa tenía casi tanta seguridad como sus negocios y podía ver lo que hacía el joven si quería en cualquier momento. Claro que no lo iba a espiar, solo era por precaución.

Beka era del tipo que le interesaban. Serios, callados, buen cuerpo y que no se aburrían de su incesante charla. Claro que no había sido por eso que lo había invitado a su casa.

Llegadas las once de la noche, cuando el club estaba lleno a capacidad, recibió la visita de su amigo Yuri.

—¡Jean!

—Al fin vienes a visitarme, Yuri. ¿Cómo va todo? —hablaron largo y tendido en una de las mesas más apartadas del bullicio. En tres años Yuri había crecido al menos una cabeza más de alto. Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente para cubrirle los hombros, pero continuaba trenzándolo a los lados para evitar que cayera en su cara. Sus facciones aniñadas habían madurado lo suficiente para que lo confundieran con una chica, aunque continuaban causando admiración. Su forma de vestir había cambiado bastante, ahora solo usaba ropa de diseñador y modas que parecían sacadas de películas futuristas y casi siempre usando botas de combate.

—¿Qué te parece si cenamos, Jean? Aún me siento en deuda —Jean aceptó de inmediato y ambos salieron del lugar. Yuri se aferró a su espalda cuando salieron en la moto, atreviéndose incluso a soltar un brazo para hacerle una señal vulgar a un conductor que no había querido detener el paso para que ellos tuvieran vía libre.

—Nunca cambies, Yuri —exclamó Jean entre risas.

El lugar donde fueron era uno bastante exclusivo, a Yuri le gustaban ese tipo de lugares y siempre disfrutaba de su compañía, pero ese día la mente de Jean estaba pensando en otras cosas. Yuri lo notó y aunque al principio no dijo nada, cuando Jean se mantuvo bastante silencioso durante la cena no pudo contenerse más.

—Estás saliendo con alguien —eso hizo que Jean se atragantara con lo que estaba masticando.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estás callado, distraído, tu mente está en otra parte. Te enamoraste o estás saliendo con alguien y buscas la forma de cogértelo pronto.

—Oye, eso no es cierto.

—¿Apuestas? —Jean vio la determinación en los ojos verdes y negó. La última vez que había apostado con Yuri había perdido de tal forma que el rubio se había sentido culpable. —Eres demasiado fácil de leer para mí.

—No estoy viendo a nadie, de acuerdo. Tampoco estoy enamorado, pero ayer conocía a alguien que es de mi agrado. No dijo que le gustaran los hombres, pero no tiene problema con que a mí me gusten.

—Ya te dije que eso es totalmente normal, Jean. Hazme caso. A mí me gustan los hombres, pero no le quiero dar el gusto a ninguno. Llegué a esta ciudad huyendo de un compromiso estúpido. Pero tú... ay Jean, tú necesitas compañía, urgente. Sabes que puedo conseguirte al que quieras, aunque estoy seguro de que no te faltan ofertas. No vengas a enamorarte de uno que ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los hombres. Consejo de amigos.

—Oye, no soy estúpido —masculló el moreno ofendido.

—Sé que no eres estúpido, solo eres un humano muy tonto. Pero tonto de una forma muy bonita —al decir aquello acarició la mejilla de su amigo con cariño y Jean tomó su mano y la besó.

—Me gusta tener amigos así como tú, lindos, crueles y ácidamente sinceros.

—¡Oye! Con eso me gano el pan.

—Eres como un tigre cebado, solo te gusta la carne humana. Todo un seme —le ronroneó al oído haciendo que Yuri se deshiciera en risas.

—Me gusta cuando me dices esas cosas, pero si crees que estás desviando mi atención, te equivocas.

—Maldición, me descubriste —la noche continuó entre chistes y agudas insinuaciones, pero Jean no soltó prenda. —Si se da algo entre nosotros entonces te contaré. Lo prometo. Pero mientras tanto no vale la pena.

La conversación acerca del posible interés romántico quedó allí, cosa que Jean apreció, su amigo nunca se metía en su vida y eso era algo que admiraba de él. Cuando regresó de madrugada a la casa lo hizo cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Había evitado todo el día mirar las cámaras de seguridad para ver si Beka seguía en la casa. Tal vez se tomaría la noche libre al día siguiente para mostrarle la ciudad, eso si todavía seguía allí. Estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras al segundo piso cuando le pareció ver una tenue luz en la sala de estar.

Al entrar a la salita notó que el monitor del cable estaba encendido y se acercó con lentitud, allí vio al chico nuevo. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía los canales.

Aprovechó para estudiarlo con detenimiento sin miedo a ser descubierto. Sus facciones eran firmes, decididamente masculinas y aún dormido conservaba el ceño fruncido, como si fuera una expresión perenne. Se acercó un poco más y acarició el ceño con el índice, así descubrió que en realidad no era una expresión, sino que la forma de sus cejas daba esa impresión. Rio muy por lo bajo para no despertarlo.

Le quitó el control remoto de la mano y notó que Beka tenía una especie de paño sobre su pecho, sujeto fuertemente con el puño. Lo examinó un poco y descubrió que era una camisa. Le pareció extraño, como un detalle que estaba fuera de lugar, pero a la vez totalmente insignificante.

Buscó una de las sábanas al cuarto y lo cubrió con ella sin que despertara y se quedó allí cerca de su cara, esperando a ver si su cercanía lo alertaba, aunque fuera un poco, para él poder ver sus ojos sorprendidos cuando despertara con él metido en su espacio personal. Se sintió levemente decepcionado cuando el moreno continuó durmiendo tranquilamente. Eso lo hizo sentir un poco más atrevido y se inclinó casi sobre los labios del chico, respirando adrede su aliento, decididamente dulce. Finalmente, no pudo contenerse más y lo besó.

Eso logró que Beka se reacomodara en el sofá y pareciera susurrar algo antes de continuar durmiendo. Jean maldijo quedamente y terminó por desistir de sorprenderlo. Tal vez si no lo asustaba de buenas a primeras lograría que se quedara en la casa por un poco más de tiempo.


	5. OmegA 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

A la mañana siguiente Jean volvió a despertar con el aroma del desayuno en la casa. Esta vez Otabek había preparado crepas y extrañamente también olía a fresas.

—¿Preparaste crepas con fresas? —el moreno asintió y le entregó un plato lleno de crepas a las que les dejó caer un chorrito de sirope de chocolate por encima. Jean tenía un vago recuerdo de haber llenado la despensa con todo tipo de antojo, pero a él nunca le daba mucho tiempo para cocinar.

—Beka... ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

—Me enseñó mi mamá, ella es una omega muy talentosa —Jean le dio una mirada extrañada y Otabek se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Quiero decir, un ama de casa muy talentosa... —los ojos grises de Jean captaron la leve tensión que se había formado en el cuello del joven, pero al cabo de un rato en silencio y luego de probar una de las crepas, decidió guardar la información para más tarde.

—¿Quieres que te muestre la ciudad? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Pedí la noche libre —Otabek se sirvió un plato de crepas y se sentó al lado de Jean, tomando un buen bocado y dando un agradable suspiro. Bajó las crepas con un poco de café.

—¿Te ausentas así nada más?

—Digamos que... tengo privilegios —Otabek se le quedó viendo, esperando que le explicara y Jean le dio una sonrisa algo pedante. —Soy dueño del club. Solo le pediré a uno de los gerentes que me cubra por esta noche —le pareció que Beka estaba impresionado y eso lo animó un poco más mientras recordaba que la noche anterior lo había besado.

—¿Iremos en tu moto? —preguntó el alfa con un brillo en sus ojos y Jean asintió.

—Puedo enseñarte a conducirla si quieres.

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

Desayunaron y Jean se puso sus mejores trapos, como solía decirle a su ropa de diario, una camiseta oscura, unos vaqueros desgastados, botas y una chaqueta de imitación de cuero con una corona bordada en la parte de atrás. Usualmente, cuando iba al club, se vestía un poco más llamativo. También tenía unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto y que le prestó a Otabek cuando fue su turno de aprender a manejarla. Jean los había llevado al estacionamiento del club que era amplio y estaba vacío a esas horas.

Otabek cayó un par de veces al asfalto con todo y motocicleta, por suerte recibiendo solo un par de buenos machucones. Jean se apresuraba a llegar a su lado para quitarle la moto de encima y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Finalmente, luego de un par de horas, Otabek pudo dar una pequeña vuelta en la moto a baja velocidad. Se detuvo al llegar al lado de Jean y se quitó el casco.

En ese momento el hombre de ojos grises pudo apreciar la más brillante sonrisa que jamás le había visto al otro. Tenía un toque de sensualidad y hacía que se le marcaran levemente las mejillas. Deseó poder tomarlo por la nuca y besarlo allí mismo.

—Esto es genial. Quiero una —exclamó el alfa.

—Necesitas una licencia para conducirlas, pero seguro no pasa nada si solo la conduces para ir al trabajo.

—¿Al trabajo? Tendría que conseguir uno.

—¿Te gustaría comenzar mañana en mi restaurante?

—No sabía que también fueras dueño de un restaurante.

—Es por conveniencia, no soy chef y no conozco mucho de cómo preparar comidas. Pero está cerca del club y los chicos se ponen hambrientos. Es buen negocio.

—¿Por qué me ofreces trabajo sin apenas conocerme? No es normal —Otabek aún no terminaba por entender lo que sucedía con Jean, esa disposición de ayudarlo aún sin conocerlo.

—Me caes bien —le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y supo que no era solo eso. Su instinto de alfa respondió con desafío y liberó su aura más intimidante, pero Jean no podía leerla, tan solo le pareció que Otabek se había puesto algo serio. —Lo siento, Beka. Pero la verdad es que me caes demasiado bien. Quisiera que me prepararas el desayuno todos los días y verte caminando por la casa sin camisa y en shorts. Vale, que me gustas mucho, de una forma seria.

Otabek quiso golpearse la cabeza, era más fácil cuando eran dos alfas, bastaba con liberar un poco de su aura y el mensaje llegaba claro, él era un alfa de temer. Tendría que tomar otra táctica para que el humano entendiera.

—Jean... yo solo voy a estar aquí un tiempo. Luego me iré —argumentó con justa razón. Él solo necesitaba encontrar a Yuri y pedirle que borrara la marca en su hombro.

—Si vas a quedarte más de un par de meses, ¿por qué no quedarte conmigo y hacerme feliz? Así no desperdicias tu tiempo esperando por alguien que no sabes si aparecerá —bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo decirle que prefería que no se involucraran.

—Tiene que aparecer —susurró finalmente.

—Bien, bien... de acuerdo. Soy paciente —le dijo finalmente y Otabek dio un largo suspiro, pensando en cómo hacerle entender. Sin embargo, la esperanza en los ojos de Jean lo tenían contra la pared. Era difícil no decirle lo que quería escuchar.

—Dame tres meses —Jean parpadeó confundido. ¿Aquello era un rechazo?

—¿Tanto tiempo...?

—En tres meses me conocerás mejor, sabré si mi búsqueda va para largo y tendré un trabajo para corresponder tu hospitalidad —Jean se le quedó mirando como si bromeara, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía y sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó un paso más, entrando en el espacio personal de Otabek, pero sin sofocarlo y sin intentar amenazarlo.

—Eres un chico muy serio, Beka. Nunca me habían dicho algo así —Jean se quedó observándolo seriamente mientras que Otabek esperaba un tanto incómodo lo que sucedería. El mayor levantó su mano al rostro del alfa con lentitud y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. —Esperaré solo si sé que vale la pena.

Aquella no era sino otra forma de pedirle un beso y Otabek así lo entendió. Se preguntó nuevamente si valdría la pena intentar razonar con el humano. Cerró las manos con fuerza, sintiendo que sus pies querían sacarlo de allí de inmediato, pero algo en Jean le susurraba que no debía decepcionarlo.

Pensar en besarlo le tomó más tiempo que hacerlo una vez estuvo decidido. Tomó a Jean de la nuca y lo besó, un beso posesivo, el beso de un alfa. Sus colmillos crecieron un poco y sus ojos brillaron mientras su aura se volvía pesada, todo sin que Jean se diera cuenta. Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir se relamió los labios, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en la cara del mayor. El sabor de los labios de su benefactor era dulce y agrio a la vez, como las fresas frescas.

Jean por su parte se había llevado el brazo a los labios, como si quisiera ocultarle a Otabek la sorpresa y la emoción que sentía justo en esos momentos.

—Tres meses... más te vale que me tengas una buena respuesta.

Después del beso la sonrisa de Jean fue reemplazada por una especie de mueca tonta, donde su boca parecía querer hablar, pero no salía nada. Se subió a la moto y Otabek lo imitó, colocándose el casco y deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Mentalmente pidió que aquellos tres meses pasaran a prisa porque lo que era él, no podía esperar a saltarle encima a aquel chico que acababa de arrancarle todas las palabras de la mente.

Lo llevó a todos los lugares que pudo, estuvieron todo el día fuera y Jean se sentía como si fuera su primera vez en una cita. Otabek le permitió en varias ocasiones tomarlo de la mano cuando, en su entusiasmo, no podía soportar estar alejado de él.

Más tarde, de regreso a la rutina diaria y con Otabek trabajando en su restaurante, Jean contaba los días que faltaban para que pasaran los tres meses. Pronto el moreno de rostro serio tuvo suficiente dinero para sacar una motocicleta, una Honda Rebel, aunque tuvo que hacerlo a nombre de Jean pues no contaba con papeles ni licencia. Con el dinero sobrante pudo comprar ropa de trabajo y así, poco a poco, comenzó a hacer su vida. Jean sabía que cuando él salía de la casa, más tarde, Otabek también salía, seguramente a buscar a la persona que decía necesitar. Y él rogaba porque no lo encontrara, para que se quedara un tiempo más, lo suficiente para quebrar sus defensas y hacerlo suyo.

Y así, lentamente, comenzó a pasar el tiempo para ambos, hasta que ya apenas faltaban dos semanas para cumplirse el plazo.

Otabek sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, comenzaba a sentirse extraño. La inquietud y la ansiedad de esos días amenazaban con volverlo un desastre ambulante y se le hacía difícil concentrarse en sus deberes.

Poco a poco había comenzado a entender a qué se refería Jean al decir que le gustaban los hombres. No era para nada lo mismo a lo que él había pensado. Un alfa y un omega se gustaban cuando las feromonas entre ellos eran las indicadas. Esas mismas feromonas podían lograr que un alfa y un omega en una situación poco favorable, terminaran enredados el uno con el otro.

Pero Jean era diferente. A él le gustaban los hombres no por su olor, sino por ciertas características, o eso le había dicho. También le había dejado saber con claridad que le gustaban los hombres como él. De hecho, no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

Su problema estribaba en que, no sabía si un humano podría ayudarlo cuando le llegara su falso celo. Chris había sido perfecto en ese sentido, había tomado la iniciativa, le había enviado las señales adecuadas como alfa y él lo había aceptado.

Jean solo contaba con su sonrisa y su personalidad.

Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a Yuri en esos tres meses, pero no tenía ni una pista de dónde podría estar. La verdad, con su celo tan cerca se debatía entre hablar con Jean o no, explicarle su condición o mentirle acerca de ella. Sin embargo, Jean era un experto leyendo sus mentiras. Tal vez lo mejor era contarle. Con todo, se resistía. Aunque le contara ¿qué podía hacer Jean aparte de cogérselo?

Conociendo a Jean, si lo hacían una vez pensaría que eran pareja y querría hacerlo de nuevo, aunque él no estuviera en celo y eso era harina de otro costal. Él era un alfa, con un celo real de alfa, con necesidades de alfa. Chris lo entendía a la perfección y solo se acercaba a él cuando estaba próximo a su celo falso, siempre en el momento indicado porque sus sentidos de alfa le avisaban cuándo Otabek comenzaba a actuar extraño.

En su trabajo era difícil que percibiera algún otro olor que no fuera el de la comida de la cocina. Pronto su cuerpo comenzaría a buscar el olor de algún alfa, el que fuera y rogaba poder encontrarlo antes de perder la razón a causa del celo.

Pero claro... él tenía una suerte de mierda, por así decirlo. Las dos semanas pasaron y se encontró solo en la casa, sin otro olor que no fuera el de la ropa de Jean. Deseó que tuviera un perfume más fuerte, un olor que lo calmara y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más le marcó a Jean aun cuando era cerca de la una de la mañana.

Jean se encontraba en esos momentos conversando muy animadamente con Yuri cuando escuchó la llamada. Se sorprendió al ver el número.

—¿Quién es? Parece que no te lo esperabas.

—Es... el chico del que te he estado hablando últimamente. Realmente no pensé que me fuera a llamar a estas horas, nunca lo hace. Tal vez tuvo una emergencia —comentó con preocupación.

—Háblale —le urgió el rubio.

—¿Beka? —la voz del otro lado jadeó levemente antes de contestar.

—Jean... —el tono que usó hizo que al moreno de ojos claros se le comprimiera el pecho repentinamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —su preocupación comenzaba a aumentar.

—No... bueno... sí. Te necesito aquí —la voz de Otabek era ronca, como la de un alfa, pero parecía gemir entre susurros como lo haría un omega.

—¿Ahora?

—Jean... por favor... —aquel último por favor hizo que la piel del mayor se erizara desde su nuca hasta su entrepierna.

—Bien, llego en un momento —colgó la llamada y se puso de pie de inmediato. Yuri lo vio con extrañeza y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Él solo atinó a asentir con una enorme sonrisa tonta.

—Jean, ¿qué demonios te dijo? —el moreno buscó la chaqueta como un poseso, asegurándose que llevaba su billetera y las llaves.

—Creo que... eso fue un sí, Yuri. Creo que Beka dijo que sí... por todos los cielos, él... creo que...

—Cálmate, Jean, no te entiendo nada.

Los ojos de Jean saltaban de la felicidad y su sonrisa era más brillante que el sol. —Mañana te cuento, Yuri. Pero creo que Beka dijo que sí.

Se despidió de su amigo con un emocionado abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego salir disparado hacia la casa.

Su moto apenas tocaba el asfalto y cuando llegó se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo, subiendo a grandes zancadas las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes. Otabek había intentado hacer su nido, pero la ropa de Jean no tenía el olor que necesitaba y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido varios grados a pesar del aire acondicionado por lo que se había quitado toda la ropa y cuando Jean abrió la puerta detuvo todo movimiento y le dedicó una mirada hambrienta.

—Beka... —al escuchar su voz gimió levemente intentando llamarlo como lo hacía un omega en celo. Jean se había quedado mudo ante la escena. El usualmente serio y tranquilo huésped que era Beka de pronto parecía haberse convertido en un demonio seductor. La habitación olía a algodón de azúcar, como si alguien hubiera encendido una vela aromática.

—Jean Jacques... por favor... —la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, quien fuera, comenzaba a dolerle en el cuerpo y el hombre finalmente reaccionó, acercándose a donde estaba mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse los pantalones y la camisa. —Jean, por favor, ya no puedo soportarlo... por favor.

—Tranquilo, Beka, shh, tranquilo. ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy caliente —Otabek se quitó la mano de Jean de la frente.

—Estoy bien, en serio, solo necesito... te necesito a ti, Jean. Tócame, por favor.

—¿Así que decidiste que serás mi novio?

—Sí... Jean, lo que tú quieras, lo que pidas, solo hazme tuyo, por favor...

El mayor quedó desnudo, arrojando todo lo que le estorbaba al suelo y se puso sobre Otabek quien onduló contra su cuerpo intentando apresurar las cosas.

—Cálmate un poco, Beka, debo prepararte primero... no querrás que te lastime.

—Maldición, Jean, solo hazlo, no tienes que prepararme para nada.

Se aferró al cuerpo de Jean con una fuerza que sorprendieron al otro y sus uñas, ahora un poco más largas, rasguñaron levemente la espalda.

—Cielos... Beka... —el moreno de ojos oscuros solo quería que Jean se callara y que lo reclamara, pero si continauba hablando iba a enloquecer.

—Shhh, shhhh —Otabek se enganchó a sus labios y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, insinuándose descaradamente contra su sexo y Jean no pudo pensar mucho después de eso. Entre gemidos y sollozos Jean se hundió en el cuerpo de Otabek quien parecía estar desesperado por el contacto, empujando sus caderas contra las suyas, apretándolo con sus piernas para apurarlo.

Aquel chico serio se había convertido repentinamente en un animal salvaje que gimoteaba y quemaba su carne apretándolo de una forma que amenazaba con quitarle la razón.

Esa noche Jean perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que Otabek le exigió que lo hiciera suyo. La mañana llegó para encontrar a Otabek exhausto sobre la cama sobre el pecho de Jean. El mayor decidió que se tomaría el día libre y que ayudaría a su novio a ducharse y regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Cuando Otabek estuvo lo suficientemente despierto volvió a rogarle que tuvieran sexo y Jean lo complació en la ducha... y luego en la cama... y luego en la cocina y finalmente en el sofá de la sala. Ya en la tarde tuvo que ordenar que le trajeran comida pues estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse. Agradeció que Otabek cayera en un sueño profundo y solo lo levantó cuando la comida llegó.

El chico no quiso despegarse de su lado y de no haber sido porque su cuerpo ya no daba para más, seguramente habrían tenido sexo nuevamente en la cama de Jean. Lo que sí hizo fue llevárselo a su cama y convencerlo de que descansara. Durmieron uno sobre el otro, con las piernas enredadas de forma muy íntima. A la mañana siguiente Jean pudo descansar finalmente, pero se dedicó a darle besos a un muy ojeroso Beka.

—Eres un maldijo salvaje, Beka —y lo besaba, lamiendo las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo cuando Beka le había pedido que lo mordiera. En respuesta el moreno de ojos oscuros simplemente echaba su cuello a un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso a las mordidas. —Debo trabajar esta noche, pero llegaré un poco más temprano —Otabek asintió y Jean se maravilló por la suerte que le había tocado.

Otabek, por su parte, sentía que todas sus fuerzas habían desaparecido. Jamás había sentido un cansancio como aquel. Su cuerpo estaba molido.

Cuando el mayor finalmente le tocó ir a trabajar, Otabek se dio una ducha y se fue a su cuarto, donde se tiró en la cama y cayó profundamente dormido.

Habrían pasado varias horas cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita del cuarto y leyó las nueve y media de la noche.

Escuchó de nuevo que llamaban y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa para verse algo presentable. Bajó las escaleras gritando un ya voy algo molesto y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Allí, frente a la puerta de la casa de Jean, esperando para entrar estaba el omega que había estado buscando. Sus sentidos se llenaron de aquella aura demasiado dulce para su gusto y sintió náuseas.

Yuri había estado mirando al suelo, intentando sorprender a la nueva conquista de Jean con una pose matadora, cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para conocer al chico de quien tanto hablaba su amigo su rostro cambió drásticamente por la sorpresa.

—¿Tú...? —exclamó el rubio y Otabek dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose amenazado por la sola presencia de aquel hombre —¡maldito bastardo de mierda!


	6. OmegA 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri entró a la casa de Jean sintiendo una furia que no había sentido antes en su vida. La verdad solo había pensado en ir y presentarse ya que Jean no quería contarle mucho de nada. Sin embargo, se acababa de llevar la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que el chico del cual su mejor amigo hablaba todo entusiasmado no era otro que el alfa del cual había escapado en su mundo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó que su aroma y su aura le dijeran a las claras al alfa que su hostilidad podía fácilmente convertirse en agresión. Otabek no era tonto, sabía que Yuri conocía cómo defenderse perfectamente mientras que él, gracias al celo falso de omega y al día y medio de sexo con Jean estaba en completa desventaja. Su aura de alfa no iba a funcionar en esos momentos por lo que sintió que realmente corría peligro. Dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose del omega enfurecido y antes que pudiera decirle nada echó a correr escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. Tal vez tendría tiempo de llamar a Jean al club.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —rugió el omega corriendo escaleras arriba tras él. Cuando Otabek intentó cerrar la puerta Yuri la empujó con fuerza, abriéndola al instante. Otabek intentó alejarse, sabiéndose en desventaja.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —rugió y Otabek tembló sin poder evitarlo.

—Le dejaste una carta a tus padres.

—No me refiero a cómo llegaste a la tierra sino cómo sabías que era amigo de Jean.

—No sabía eran amigos... lo juro —Yuri se acercó, acechándolo y Otabek trató de buscar una ruta de escape, para su mala suerte, el rubio pudo leer sus intenciones y no queriendo correr ningún riesgo lo atajó cuando subía a la cama para escapar por el otro lado.

Yuri lo tiró sobre el colchón arrancándole un grito de temor. Atrapó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y pilló sus piernas con el cuerpo. El rubio pensó que su cara asustada valía un millón. Aquel era el idiota que lo había empujado a huir de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mundo y ahora lo tenía indefenso bajo su cuerpo. Le pareció que se había encogido un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto, dos años tras más o menos.

En dos años había crecido un poco más, al menos una cabeza más. Ahora estaba de la misma altura que Otabek. Lo vio intentar soltarse y apretó sus muñecas con fuerza. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó el moreno con un creciente sentimiento de peligro. Los ojos verdes de Yuri parecieron relampaguear de ira.

—Pensé que nuestro encuentro el día de mi cumpleaños sería suficiente para darte entender que jamás lograrías controlarme, mucho menos obligarme a casarme contigo.

—Yo... nunca quise casarme contigo, fueron tus padres.

—Y, sin embargo, estás aquí, ya me encontraste, ahora solo me queda hacerte entender que no importa cuántas veces intentes controlarme, nunca podrás.

—Plisetsky, no vine a-

—¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no lo haré? —Yuri unió sus brazos para sujetarlos con una sola mano y se levantó lo suficiente como para tener acceso a sus pantalones. Sus garras los hicieron trizas en poco tiempo dejándolo aún más vulnerable. Fue entonces que el rubio vio las mordidas por todo el cuerpo del alfa. Por alguna razón eso lo enfureció tanto que se sintió cegado.

Otabek pudo oler el perfume que Yuri estaba emanando, uno que prometía violencia y trató nuevamente de zafarse de las manos del rubio. Maldijo cuando su cuerpo no respondió a la urgencia de escapar del omega. Era como si el día y medio que había pasado con Jean ahora le hubiera robado de toda la fuerza. Continuó forcejeando mientras el omega separaba sus piernas y gruñó frustrado cuando sintió que lo mordía sobre la tetilla, justo donde había una mordida de Jean. Gritó de dolor y continuó gritando mientras Yuri se encargaba de morder todas y cada una de las marcas que Jean había dejado en su cuerpo.

Cuando pensó que se detendría Yuri lo obligó a voltearse sobre la cama y comenzó a morder las marcas en su espalda. Los gritos se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos hasta que el rubio se detuvo, al parecer satisfecho con su obra. Pero entonces, lo sintió acariciar sus piernas por el interior de sus muslos desnudos. Su llanto cesó de inmediato y trató de arrastrarse lejos del rubio. Yuri no se lo permitió, levantando sus caderas de la cama y subiéndolas a su regazo de tal forma que su trasero quedaba al aire sobre las piernas del omega.

—Parece que Jean te cogió hasta cansarse. ¿Y así dices ser un alfa? Eres patético —Yuri separó sus glúteos y un estremecimiento de vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo, pero apenas se sentía con fuerzas para alejarse. El rubio humedeció uno de sus dedos con saliva y acarició los bordes de su entrada haciendo que renovara sus esfuerzos por escapar.

—Creo que me toca enseñarte lo que hace un alfa de verdad. ¿Necesitas lubricante? Los omegas podemos lubricarnos sin necesidad de ayuda. Seguro Jean lo guarda en su mesita de noche, no te muevas.

Yuri se levantó y fue al cuarto de Jean, directo a la mesita de noche para buscar el lubricante que tenía allí. No tardó en encontrarlo y sonrió para sí mismo. No tenía idea de cómo Otabek lo había encontrado, pero esta vez se iba a asegurar de que el alfa jamás se le volviera a acercar. Sentía un odio infinito por aquel maldito alfa que se había atrevido a seguirlo hasta ese mundo para arruinarlo todo.

Sus intenciones eran más que claras, ya que había llegado hasta allí, le mostraría lo que podía hacer cuando quería y se sentía amenazado. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes su voluntad se derrumbó.

Otabek se había hecho un ovillo, temblando y sollozando calladamente. Había metido la cara entre sus brazos y sus manos intentaban tapar sus oídos. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de mordidas enrojecidas y moretones, como si alguien lo hubiera estado torturando.

Y cayó en cuenta, que sí, lo había torturado cruelmente. Podía ser el alfa que detestaba, pero si temblaba de aquella manera por su maltrato, era porque se había pasado de la raya.

—Maldición... —susurró, comenzando a sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Tiró el lubricante al bote de la basura y se sentó al lado del moreno en la cama. —Lo siento —susurró.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se movió de su posición continuó acurrucado, sollozando y murmurando algo que Yuri no podía entender. Se acercó hasta que pudo entenderlo. —Jean... Jean... Jean... Jea...

Yuri volvió a maldecir mentalmente y arrugando el rostro en una mueca de molestia le quitó los brazos de la cara con lentitud. Otabek apenas se resistió, como si ya hubiera aceptado su propia suerte. Sus facciones temblaban del miedo mientras continuaba llamando a Jean.

—Otabek... —el sonido de su voz solo logró que el moreno intentara alejarse. Lo dejó ir, sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era alejarse. Tal vez lo mejor sería confesarle a Jean todo acerca de su mundo y acerca del moreno. Gritó de rabia antes de levantarse y salir en dirección al cuarto de Jean. Buscó entre sus cosas, olisqueando toda su ropa hasta dar con una camisa que conservaba olor fuerte a su amigo. Regresó al cuarto de huéspedes y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del alfa, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama.

Luego de eso salió de la casa, dejando la puerta bien cerrada y se fue rumbo al club para hablar con Jean de ser posible.

Al llegar al club le informaron que Jean estaba en una llamada importante por lo que tendría que esperar. Maldijo su suerte y maldijo sus malos cascos. ¿Por qué se había comportado de aquella forma tan vil? No lo entendía.

Pasó una hora antes que Jean estuviera un momento libre para verlo.

—Jean, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Yuri! ¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo... agitado. ¿Alguien trató de hacerte algo?

—No, para nada, Jean, al contrario. Creo que me pasé de la raya con alguien. ¿Tienes un momento para conversar?

—Seguro, solo déjame pedirnos algo de tomar.

—Consígueme algo que sea fuerte —murmuró.

Jean regresó unos minutos después con dos tragos.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Yo... bueno, tiene que ver con el chico que conociste...

—¡Oh! —Jean sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó el ojo —quería contarte, pero me tuvo ocupado hasta hoy. Es un total y completo salvaje. Soy el hombre más suertudo sobre la faz de la tierra —exclamó dándole un buen sorbo a su trago. Yuri le dio una mirada de desaliento. No estaba seguro de que contarle a Jean la verdad fuera lo mejor en ese momento, pero tampoco quería que llegara a la casa y encontrara a Otabek en ese estado tan lamentable.

—Creo que... encontré al hombre perfecto para mí, Yuri. ¿Te dije que hace los mejores desayunos?

—No... dijiste que me contarías cuando valiera la pena.

—Pues sabe cocinar. Es de temperamento tranquilo, no habla mucho, pero no le molesta cuando hablo demás. Y no es que me ignore, él escucha, solo que prefiere cuando hablo. Dime si hay alguien que me soporte tanto.

—Yo te soporto, Jean. Solo que no puedo dejar que acapares el tiempo que pasamos juntos —murmuró el rubio con algo que a Jean le parecieron celos. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Es en serio, Yuri, creo que encontré a la persona que estaba buscando. Además, será tranquilo, pero en la cama es una bestia salvaje —Jean bajó la voz y se acercó al lado de Yuri —lo hicimos más de diez veces en dos días... ¡Yuri!

El rubio se asustó cuando escuchó a su amigo gritar para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida. —Tienes que acompañarme a comprar un anillo, creo que le pediré que nos casemos.

Yuri escupió lo que tenía en la boca. —¡Jean! Tengo que decirte algo antes. ¿Podrías callarte un momento?

—Claro, pero recuerda que tú fuiste el que preguntó —Yuri rodó los ojos, definitivamente Jean lo iba a matar cuando le contara lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Yo... ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que escapé de mi casa?

—Sí, y que un tipo, un desgraciado, quería que se casaran.

—Pues... quería hablarte de eso, sabes... —el teléfono de Jean comenzó a sonar y Yuri bufó un poco molesto por lo que Jean se disculpó para silenciar la llamada. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando leyó el nombre de Beka.

—Oh, lo siento, Yuri, es Beka, déjame hablarle un momento —Jean se levantaba de la mesa para contestar cuando Yuri lo tomó del brazo. Quería decirle que no tomara la llamada, que esperara un poco antes de hacerlo, pero Jean ya deslizaba el icono de la llamada entrante para contestarla. Lo dejó ir, temiendo lo peor, que Otabek le contara todo. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, cuando Jean regresó lo notó extremadamente pálido.

—¿Jean? —preguntó con temor sin saber lo que había hablado.

—Era... un paramédico. Dijo que Otabek tuvo un accidente en la moto y que lo están trasladando en ambulancia al hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que al parecer Beka está en shock, pero que logró pedirles que me avisaran. Tengo que ir al hospital, Yuri. Lo siento.

—¡Te llevo!

—No tienes que hacerlo... puedo llegar allá con rapidez en la moto...

—¿Estás loco? Podrías tener tú también un accidente, por los nervios. Deja, yo te llevo.

—Gracias, Yuri.

Las manos de Yuri sudaban mientras conducía. A su lado Jean había perdido su sonrisa de siempre y la preocupación le marcaba el rostro de forma visible. Iba tan rápido como podía, el sentimiento de culpa lo corroía con una fuerza tal que se le hacía difícil respirar.

Al llegar al hospital e identificarse, los hicieron pasar a una sala de espera. El accidente de Otabek parecía ser serio y requería que los médicos lo atendieran de inmediato. Pasaron dos horas antes que les permitieran verlo y al hacerlo Jean prácticamente se arrojó sobre el moreno en la cama.

—¡Beka! —de inmediato se sentó a su lado en la cama para poder examinarlo. Le habían vendado un brazo, el pecho, parte de la cabeza y la parte inferior de la pierna. Los dedos que se podían ver fuera del vendaje estaban despellejados en carne viva. Jean se encogió al ver todas las heridas.

El médico que les explicó la extensión del accidente comentó que la ropa no había sido la más adecuada para ir en moto y que por eso el asfalto lo había raspado violentamente causándole abrasiones severas. También les explicó que eso aumentaba el riesgo de infección y el daño a los nervios.

Cuando finalmente el médico terminó de darles indicaciones, Jean tomó la mano levemente hinchada de su novio y la sostuvo hasta que despertó de la anestesia. Yuri por su lado se había quedado dormido en la butaca a los pies de la cama.

—Beka... —susurró al verlo despierto —aquí estoy, Beka.

—Jean —la voz del alfa se escuchaba débil y el moreno de ojos claros no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla.

—Aquí estoy, cachorro. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —Jean se inclinó para besarlo con delicadeza en un pedazo de su mejilla donde no tenía muchos raspones.

—Estoy... muy cansado... ¿la moto? —la voz de Otabek se escuchaba muy baja, por lo que Jean hizo un esfuerzo por entenderlo.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera vi cómo quedó. Le diré a Yuri que vaya mañana y la busque a donde sea que la llevaron. Tal vez se pueda reparar.

—¿Yuri...?

—Sí, mi mejor amigo. Creo que no te he hablado nada de él. Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho... diablos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —vio a Otabek cerrar los ojos y pensó que se había dormido.

—Tu amigo Yuri está aquí en el cuarto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, está dormido en el sofá. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo... olerlo.

Otabek señaló con los dedos justo al rincón donde Yuri descansaba y casi le preguntó cómo podía hacer eso. El alfa tragó con dificultad y finalmente murmuró algo que dejó a Jean de una pieza.

—Él es la persona que estoy buscando... él... se robó algo muy importante... lo necesito de vuelta.


	7. OmegA 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri entró a la casa de Jean sintiendo una furia que no había sentido antes en su vida. La verdad solo había pensado en ir y presentarse ya que Jean no quería contarle mucho de nada. Sin embargo, se acababa de llevar la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que el chico del cual su mejor amigo hablaba todo entusiasmado no era otro que el alfa del cual había escapado en su mundo.

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó que su aroma y su aura le dijeran a las claras al alfa que su hostilidad podía fácilmente convertirse en agresión. Otabek no era tonto, sabía que Yuri conocía cómo defenderse perfectamente mientras que él, gracias al celo falso de omega y al día y medio de sexo con Jean estaba en completa desventaja. Su aura de alfa no iba a funcionar en esos momentos por lo que sintió que realmente corría peligro. Dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose del omega enfurecido y antes que pudiera decirle nada echó a correr escaleras arriba en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. Tal vez tendría tiempo de llamar a Jean al club.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —rugió el omega corriendo escaleras arriba tras él. Cuando Otabek intentó cerrar la puerta Yuri la empujó con fuerza, abriéndola al instante. Otabek intentó alejarse, sabiéndose en desventaja.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —rugió y Otabek tembló sin poder evitarlo.

—Le dejaste una carta a tus padres.

—No me refiero a cómo llegaste a la tierra sino cómo sabías que era amigo de Jean.

—No sabía eran amigos... lo juro —Yuri se acercó, acechándolo y Otabek trató de buscar una ruta de escape, para su mala suerte, el rubio pudo leer sus intenciones y no queriendo correr ningún riesgo lo atajó cuando subía a la cama para escapar por el otro lado.

Yuri lo tiró sobre el colchón arrancándole un grito de temor. Atrapó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y pilló sus piernas con el cuerpo. El rubio pensó que su cara asustada valía un millón. Aquel era el idiota que lo había empujado a huir de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mundo y ahora lo tenía indefenso bajo su cuerpo. Le pareció que se había encogido un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto, dos años tras más o menos.

En dos años había crecido un poco más, al menos una cabeza más. Ahora estaba de la misma altura que Otabek. Lo vio intentar soltarse y apretó sus muñecas con fuerza. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó el moreno con un creciente sentimiento de peligro. Los ojos verdes de Yuri parecieron relampaguear de ira.

—Pensé que nuestro encuentro el día de mi cumpleaños sería suficiente para darte entender que jamás lograrías controlarme, mucho menos obligarme a casarme contigo.

—Yo... nunca quise casarme contigo, fueron tus padres.

—Y, sin embargo, estás aquí, ya me encontraste, ahora solo me queda hacerte entender que no importa cuántas veces intentes controlarme, nunca podrás.

—Plisetsky, no vine a-

—¡Cállate! ¿Crees que no lo haré? —Yuri unió sus brazos para sujetarlos con una sola mano y se levantó lo suficiente como para tener acceso a sus pantalones. Sus garras los hicieron trizas en poco tiempo dejándolo aún más vulnerable. Fue entonces que el rubio vio las mordidas por todo el cuerpo del alfa. Por alguna razón eso lo enfureció tanto que se sintió cegado.

Otabek pudo oler el perfume que Yuri estaba emanando, uno que prometía violencia y trató nuevamente de zafarse de las manos del rubio. Maldijo cuando su cuerpo no respondió a la urgencia de escapar del omega. Era como si el día y medio que había pasado con Jean ahora le hubiera robado de toda la fuerza. Continuó forcejeando mientras el omega separaba sus piernas y gruñó frustrado cuando sintió que lo mordía sobre la tetilla, justo donde había una mordida de Jean. Gritó de dolor y continuó gritando mientras Yuri se encargaba de morder todas y cada una de las marcas que Jean había dejado en su cuerpo.

Cuando pensó que se detendría Yuri lo obligó a voltearse sobre la cama y comenzó a morder las marcas en su espalda. Los gritos se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos hasta que el rubio se detuvo, al parecer satisfecho con su obra. Pero entonces, lo sintió acariciar sus piernas por el interior de sus muslos desnudos. Su llanto cesó de inmediato y trató de arrastrarse lejos del rubio. Yuri no se lo permitió, levantando sus caderas de la cama y subiéndolas a su regazo de tal forma que su trasero quedaba al aire sobre las piernas del omega.

—Parece que Jean te cogió hasta cansarse. ¿Y así dices ser un alfa? Eres patético —Yuri separó sus glúteos y un estremecimiento de vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo, pero apenas se sentía con fuerzas para alejarse. El rubio humedeció uno de sus dedos con saliva y acarició los bordes de su entrada haciendo que renovara sus esfuerzos por escapar.

—Creo que me toca enseñarte lo que hace un alfa de verdad. ¿Necesitas lubricante? Los omegas podemos lubricarnos sin necesidad de ayuda. Seguro Jean lo guarda en su mesita de noche, no te muevas.

Yuri se levantó y fue al cuarto de Jean, directo a la mesita de noche para buscar el lubricante que tenía allí. No tardó en encontrarlo y sonrió para sí mismo. No tenía idea de cómo Otabek lo había encontrado, pero esta vez se iba a asegurar de que el alfa jamás se le volviera a acercar. Sentía un odio infinito por aquel maldito alfa que se había atrevido a seguirlo hasta ese mundo para arruinarlo todo.

Sus intenciones eran más que claras, ya que había llegado hasta allí, le mostraría lo que podía hacer cuando quería y se sentía amenazado. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a la cama en el cuarto de huéspedes su voluntad se derrumbó.

Otabek se había hecho un ovillo, temblando y sollozando calladamente. Había metido la cara entre sus brazos y sus manos intentaban tapar sus oídos. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de mordidas enrojecidas y moretones, como si alguien lo hubiera estado torturando.

Y cayó en cuenta, que sí, lo había torturado cruelmente. Podía ser el alfa que detestaba, pero si temblaba de aquella manera por su maltrato, era porque se había pasado de la raya.

—Maldición... —susurró, comenzando a sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Tiró el lubricante al bote de la basura y se sentó al lado del moreno en la cama. —Lo siento —susurró.

Sin embargo, el moreno no se movió de su posición continuó acurrucado, sollozando y murmurando algo que Yuri no podía entender. Se acercó hasta que pudo entenderlo. —Jean... Jean... Jean... Jea...

Yuri volvió a maldecir mentalmente y arrugando el rostro en una mueca de molestia le quitó los brazos de la cara con lentitud. Otabek apenas se resistió, como si ya hubiera aceptado su propia suerte. Sus facciones temblaban del miedo mientras continuaba llamando a Jean.

—Otabek... —el sonido de su voz solo logró que el moreno intentara alejarse. Lo dejó ir, sabía que en esos momentos lo mejor era alejarse. Tal vez lo mejor sería confesarle a Jean todo acerca de su mundo y acerca del moreno. Gritó de rabia antes de levantarse y salir en dirección al cuarto de Jean. Buscó entre sus cosas, olisqueando toda su ropa hasta dar con una camisa que conservaba olor fuerte a su amigo. Regresó al cuarto de huéspedes y cubrió con ella el cuerpo del alfa, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama.

Luego de eso salió de la casa, dejando la puerta bien cerrada y se fue rumbo al club para hablar con Jean de ser posible.

Al llegar al club le informaron que Jean estaba en una llamada importante por lo que tendría que esperar. Maldijo su suerte y maldijo sus malos cascos. ¿Por qué se había comportado de aquella forma tan vil? No lo entendía.

Pasó una hora antes que Jean estuviera un momento libre para verlo.

—Jean, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Yuri! ¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo... agitado. ¿Alguien trató de hacerte algo?

—No, para nada, Jean, al contrario. Creo que me pasé de la raya con alguien. ¿Tienes un momento para conversar?

—Seguro, solo déjame pedirnos algo de tomar.

—Consígueme algo que sea fuerte —murmuró.

Jean regresó unos minutos después con dos tragos.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Yo... bueno, tiene que ver con el chico que conociste...

—¡Oh! —Jean sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó el ojo —quería contarte, pero me tuvo ocupado hasta hoy. Es un total y completo salvaje. Soy el hombre más suertudo sobre la faz de la tierra —exclamó dándole un buen sorbo a su trago. Yuri le dio una mirada de desaliento. No estaba seguro de que contarle a Jean la verdad fuera lo mejor en ese momento, pero tampoco quería que llegara a la casa y encontrara a Otabek en ese estado tan lamentable.

—Creo que... encontré al hombre perfecto para mí, Yuri. ¿Te dije que hace los mejores desayunos?

—No... dijiste que me contarías cuando valiera la pena.

—Pues sabe cocinar. Es de temperamento tranquilo, no habla mucho, pero no le molesta cuando hablo demás. Y no es que me ignore, él escucha, solo que prefiere cuando hablo. Dime si hay alguien que me soporte tanto.

—Yo te soporto, Jean. Solo que no puedo dejar que acapares el tiempo que pasamos juntos —murmuró el rubio con algo que a Jean le parecieron celos. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Es en serio, Yuri, creo que encontré a la persona que estaba buscando. Además, será tranquilo, pero en la cama es una bestia salvaje —Jean bajó la voz y se acercó al lado de Yuri —lo hicimos más de diez veces en dos días... ¡Yuri!

El rubio se asustó cuando escuchó a su amigo gritar para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida. —Tienes que acompañarme a comprar un anillo, creo que le pediré que nos casemos.

Yuri escupió lo que tenía en la boca. —¡Jean! Tengo que decirte algo antes. ¿Podrías callarte un momento?

—Claro, pero recuerda que tú fuiste el que preguntó —Yuri rodó los ojos, definitivamente Jean lo iba a matar cuando le contara lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Yo... ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que escapé de mi casa?

—Sí, y que un tipo, un desgraciado, quería que se casaran.

—Pues... quería hablarte de eso, sabes... —el teléfono de Jean comenzó a sonar y Yuri bufó un poco molesto por lo que Jean se disculpó para silenciar la llamada. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando leyó el nombre de Beka.

—Oh, lo siento, Yuri, es Beka, déjame hablarle un momento —Jean se levantaba de la mesa para contestar cuando Yuri lo tomó del brazo. Quería decirle que no tomara la llamada, que esperara un poco antes de hacerlo, pero Jean ya deslizaba el icono de la llamada entrante para contestarla. Lo dejó ir, temiendo lo peor, que Otabek le contara todo. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, cuando Jean regresó lo notó extremadamente pálido.

—¿Jean? —preguntó con temor sin saber lo que había hablado.

—Era... un paramédico. Dijo que Otabek tuvo un accidente en la moto y que lo están trasladando en ambulancia al hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que al parecer Beka está en shock, pero que logró pedirles que me avisaran. Tengo que ir al hospital, Yuri. Lo siento.

—¡Te llevo!

—No tienes que hacerlo... puedo llegar allá con rapidez en la moto...

—¿Estás loco? Podrías tener tú también un accidente, por los nervios. Deja, yo te llevo.

—Gracias, Yuri.

Las manos de Yuri sudaban mientras conducía. A su lado Jean había perdido su sonrisa de siempre y la preocupación le marcaba el rostro de forma visible. Iba tan rápido como podía, el sentimiento de culpa lo corroía con una fuerza tal que se le hacía difícil respirar.

Al llegar al hospital e identificarse, los hicieron pasar a una sala de espera. El accidente de Otabek parecía ser serio y requería que los médicos lo atendieran de inmediato. Pasaron dos horas antes que les permitieran verlo y al hacerlo Jean prácticamente se arrojó sobre el moreno en la cama.

—¡Beka! —de inmediato se sentó a su lado en la cama para poder examinarlo. Le habían vendado un brazo, el pecho, parte de la cabeza y la parte inferior de la pierna. Los dedos que se podían ver fuera del vendaje estaban despellejados en carne viva. Jean se encogió al ver todas las heridas.

El médico que les explicó la extensión del accidente comentó que la ropa no había sido la más adecuada para ir en moto y que por eso el asfalto lo había raspado violentamente causándole abrasiones severas. También les explicó que eso aumentaba el riesgo de infección y el daño a los nervios.

Cuando finalmente el médico terminó de darles indicaciones, Jean tomó la mano levemente hinchada de su novio y la sostuvo hasta que despertó de la anestesia. Yuri por su lado se había quedado dormido en la butaca a los pies de la cama.

—Beka... —susurró al verlo despierto —aquí estoy, Beka.

—Jean —la voz del alfa se escuchaba débil y el moreno de ojos claros no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla.

—Aquí estoy, cachorro. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —Jean se inclinó para besarlo con delicadeza en un pedazo de su mejilla donde no tenía muchos raspones.

—Estoy... muy cansado... ¿la moto? —la voz de Otabek se escuchaba muy baja, por lo que Jean hizo un esfuerzo por entenderlo.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera vi cómo quedó. Le diré a Yuri que vaya mañana y la busque a donde sea que la llevaron. Tal vez se pueda reparar.

—¿Yuri...?

—Sí, mi mejor amigo. Creo que no te he hablado nada de él. Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho... diablos, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —vio a Otabek cerrar los ojos y pensó que se había dormido.

—Tu amigo Yuri está aquí en el cuarto, ¿cierto?

—Sí, está dormido en el sofá. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo... olerlo.

Otabek señaló con los dedos justo al rincón donde Yuri descansaba y casi le preguntó cómo podía hacer eso. El alfa tragó con dificultad y finalmente murmuró algo que dejó a Jean de una pieza.

—Él es la persona que estoy buscando... él... se robó algo muy importante... lo necesito de vuelta.


	8. OmegA 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri no regresó ese día a casa de Jean. Decidió llamar a su amigo y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda con Otabek. Jean le aseguró que todo estaba perfectamente y terminó quedándose en su apartamento.

Recordó cuando se había mudado allí. Había pensado que tenía la vida resuelta. Un trabajo que le gustaba, libertad, un pasado en blanco. Lo único que extrañaba era a su gato. Tenía la esperanza de que sus padres no lo hubieran botado de la casa y que lo conservaran. A pesar de todo, su madre parecía querer al animal, aunque fuera un poco.

Por unos instantes se preguntó cómo estarían. Si continuarían con los negocios como si él no hubiera existido o si buscarían alguna forma de consolidarlo sin necesitarlo a él como seguro.

Si tan solo no lo hubieran visto como un recurso más... eso aún le dolía.

Había dejado lo bueno y lo malo atrás, sin arrepentimientos y sin culpas. Su nuevo mundo, como lo llamaba, consistía únicamente de cosas que le gustaban. Una de esas cosas era la amistad de Jean Jacques.

Su apartamento quedaba en un séptimo piso y una de las paredes era totalmente en cristal. Le gustaba dejar las cortinas abiertas y apagar las luces, así las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo de una manera que se le antojaba mágica.

Se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio mirando hacia los cristales.

Jean era su mejor amigo, y básicamente, el único amigo que tenía en el mundo de los humanos.

Verlo de aquella forma tan íntima lo había sacudido hasta los cimientos. Jamás lo había visto desnudo, mucho menos moviéndose de aquella forma tan posesiva sobre alguien. Sujetó la colcha con fuerza. No entendía lo que había pasado en ese momento. Encima de todo, el olor de Otabek era embriagante, debía tener mucho cuidado con él. Y sus voces... por todos los cielos, los gemidos, los jadeos.

Dio un grito molesto y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Al llegar de casa de Jean se había dado una buena ducha y había vuelto a acariciarse. Su cuerpo aún temblaba de placer.

—Maldita sea —gruñó contra la almohada sin mucho veneno. Su mente volvió a proporcionarle imágenes de su amigo y el alfa. Mortificándolo cuando comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo sobre la cama. En su fantasía el alfa lo llamaba para que le hiciera sexo oral mientras su novio le hacía el amor. Pensar eso le hacía arder la cara, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba levemente intoxicado con las feromonas del alfa.

Sintió unos fuertes deseos de llamar al teléfono de Otabek y agradeció no tener el número o lo habría hecho. Maldijo el hecho de no tener nadie más aparte de Jean. Tenía conocidos, pero no confiaba en ninguno. Jamás había llevado a nadie a su casa, jamás había salido con alguien y ahora se daba cuenta que lo único que hacía para divertirse era ir al club de Jean y hablar un rato con él.

Lo peor era que ahora, cada vez que veía al alfa, se sentía deprimido. No entendía por qué había hecho aquello tan horrible y cruel. Por un instante la rabia lo había cegado, pero al verlo intentar huir de su presencia algo lo había hecho ir tras él, como un cazador. Un omega no podía tener ese tipo de reacción, un omega se escondía, huía, buscaba protección. Realmente había actuado como un alfa y estaba completamente seguro de que no lo era.

Pasaron un par de días durante los cuales Yuri intentó no visitar la casa de Jean. Sabía que era tonto y que su amigo se daría cuenta, pero era lo mejor por el momento, hasta que el celo de Otabek se calmara.

Finalmente decidió que era seguro ir a visitar a su amigo, pero lo hizo al club. Jean al verlo le dio un cariñoso abrazo, como siempre, y pudo discernir claramente el olor a algodón de azúcar en el cuerpo del mayor. —Hueles rico —dijo sin pensar y de inmediato se tapó la boca. Jean le dio una mirada resplandeciente.

—Sera porque huelo a hombre feliz. ¿Dónde te habías metido, Yuri? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —se lo llevó a una de las mesas y pidió algo de tomar para los dos.

—Lo siento, Jean, no quería estorbarles.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tú nunca estorbas, Yuri. Pensé que tenías más trabajo que de costumbre —apenas tener los tragos en la mesa y saber que no serían interrumpidos, Jean comenzó a hablar como un poseso y sus primeras palabras hicieron que el corazón de Yuri cayera al suelo. —Estoy enamorado, Yuri.

Luego que su amigo dijera esas palabras, Yuri no pudo escuchar mucho del resto. En resumen, le decía que Otabek estaba muy bien, que era muy bueno en la cama, que pronto le entregaría su trasero y que quería conocer a sus padres. Fue ahí cuando Yuri lo detuvo.

. —¿Para qué quieres conocer a sus padres?

—Quiero conocer a la familia, ya sabes, conocer a los suegros, ver a los cuñados.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Beka debe tener familia. Quiero conocerlos, saber cómo son, si son unidos y eso —si Jean supiera que Otabek tenía una herencia millonaria, así como la tenía él. Seguro pensaría que estaban locos por alejarse de casa.

—¿Y si no quiere que los conozcas? —aquello hizo que el mayor pausara en toda su emoción y le diera una mirada extrañada al rubio. Yuri cambió la vista de inmediato.

—¿Yuri? —lo llamó y Yuri continuó negándose tercamente. —¿Qué sucede? Si tienes algo que quieres decirme, sabes que te escucharé. ¿Crees que Beka no es el indicado para mí?

—Yo... no digo que no sea el indicado para ti... solo que...

—Vamos, dime.

—¿Y si no piensa quedarse?

—Eso es fácil. Iré a donde vaya.

—¡Jean! ¡No puedes decir eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—Eso es... eso es estúpido —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estás haciendo una pataleta?

—¡Yo no hago pataletas! Pero tú no te puedes ir así sin más detrás de alguien a quien apenas conoces, Jean, escúchate, ¡es una tontería!

—Realmente pensé que estarías feliz por mí.

—Yo... estoy feliz por ti... —bajó la voz, aún incapaz de mirar a su amigo. Quería gritarle que él no podía irse y dejarlo allí solo en ese mundo. Sintió que los ojos se le aguaban y arrugó el ceño con molestia, pero Jean ya lo había visto.

—Yuri... —el mayor lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó para que lo mirara, pero Yuri bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que las ganas de llorar se le hacían más fuertes. Cuando Jean lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas. —Yuri, bebé, ¿qué te pasa? Jamás te había visto así —dijo limpiándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

De todos los momentos y metidas de pata que Yuri había dado en su vida, aquel lo recordaría como el peor de todos. No supo qué lo impulsó, pero cuando aquellos ojos grises atraparon los suyos con aquella expresión de preocupación sola y exclusivamente para él, alargó los brazos, atrapando a Jean de la chaqueta y lo atrajo a su boca.

Aquel beso fue impulsivo y por unos instantes le supo a cielo, al paraíso, a todas las cosas buenas juntas. Jean sabía a todo aquello que alguna vez había soñado y que quería tener. Y Jean, con su forma de ser amable y dulce, le permitió el beso. Cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se despegó con brusquedad y soltó al mayor como si se hubiera quemado.

Jean le estaba dando una mirada seria en esos momentos y él se limitó a cubrirse la boca con temor. Quiso huir de allí, la había vuelto a cagar y con la persona que menos podía permitírselo. Lo empujó y se levantó, decidido a largarse lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Pero antes de poder dar un paso para alejarse, Jean se había levantado y lo había atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos, pegándolo a su pecho.

—Yuri...

—¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó con un patético sollozo. Jean lo hizo voltear, pegándolo a su pecho y Yuri ya no pudo aguantar, comenzó a llorar como un chiquillo. El mayor lo llevó hacia uno de los sofás que había cerca y lo hizo sentar en su regazo como si fuera un niño.

—Nunca me dijiste nada. Pensé que no te gustaba para nada. Debí insistir, pero siempre parecía que te molestaba cuando lo intentaba. ¿Estabas jugando conmigo?

—Soy un idiota... y un egoísta, pero no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Así que pensabas espantarme a todos los prospectos? —Yuri enrojeció y se despegó de Jean para gritarle un par de groserías, pero el rostro de Jean parecía decirle "te entiendo" con tanta claridad que terminó avergonzándose a sí mismo haciendo cara de mocoso llorón.

—Eres un maldito humano imbécil —logró decir entre hipidos mientras Jean le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando Yuri finalmente se calmó Jean dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—La primera vez que te vi parado a la puerta de mi casa pensé que eras lo más jodidamente encantador que había visto en mi vida. Para ser tan joven tenías los muros muy alto. Me dije a mi mismo que podía derrumbarlos, pero no fue así. Me dejaste entrar, sí, pero no hasta donde yo quería. Después de dos años me resigné a ser tu amigo, parecías más cómodo con eso.

—Yo... fui un idiota. Pensé que siempre estarías para mí.

—¿Piensas que voy a echarte a un lado por estar con Beka o que me iré para siempre de tu vida? ¿Crees que mi corazón es así de superficial? —Yuri apretó los puños en la chaqueta de cuero de Jean y sin querer dejó que su esencia de omega fluyera hacia el mayor, marcándolo. Se dio cuenta cuando Jean hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

—Mhh, me gusta el perfume que estás usando. Tú y Beka tienen una buena química para los perfumes —Yuri se alejó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mierda... Otabek me va a matar...

—¿Otabek?

—Quise decir Beka. Beka me va a matar.

—Presiento que hay algo que no me has dicho aún y que tiene que ver con Beka.

—¿Con él? ¿Cómo crees?

—Sí... hay algo que tú y él me están ocultando. No soy tonto. Ya sé, hoy en la noche saldré temprano y saldremos los tres juntos. Así me contarán qué es lo que pasa.

—No... Jean... en serio, no hay nada...

—Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí, llamaré a Beka y le avisaré que saldremos —sacó su móvil mientras sujetaba a Yuri con firmeza para que no se le escapara.

—¿Beka? ¿Cómo estás, amor?

—Bien, Jean, ¿sucede algo?

—No, amor, todo está bien. Solo llamaba para decirte que saldremos con Yuri a cenar. ¿Te parece bien? —Yuri intentó soltarse y quitarle el teléfono a Jean, pero este no se lo permitió.

—Seguro. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Pues, podemos ir por unas pizzas, de las buenas.

—Eso suena genial —Otabek arrugó el ceño cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de Yuri al otro lado, a través del teléfono podía escuchar claramente el gemido de pánico del menor. —¿Yuri está ahí contigo? —preguntó y escuchó la risa de Jean algo tensa.

—Sí, está aquí conmigo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Instinto. Pásamelo —Jean lo dudó unos segundos y luego le ofreció el teléfono al rubio.

—Quiere hablarte.

Yuri tomó el teléfono y de inmediato soltó un tembloroso suspiro. Otabek supo en ese momento que algo no andaba bien. —Yuri... —su tono de voz en esos momentos era totalmente el de un alfa protegiendo a su omega y Yuri dio un suspiro de alivio. —¿Jean descubrió algo?

—No... no lo creo.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Lo sabes. Eres un omega muy fuerte, casi un alfa —eso hizo que Yuri diera un resoplido de incredulidad, pero el nerviosismo seguía allí. —Confía en Jean, sabes que él no haría nada para herirte. Eres su mejor amigo. Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí... solo promete que no te enojarás conmigo... al menos no mucho...

—Mh... ¿lo tocaste?

—Sí... lo siento. Yo no quería, fue sin querer.

—Pásame a Jean y Yuri... no te atrevas a huir —el tono del alfa era una orden que no podía desobedecer, asintió y le pasó el móvil a Jean.

—¿Todo bien, amor? —preguntó Jean, curioso por saber qué le había dicho su novio al rubio.

—Todo bien. Te veré a la hora de la cena.

—Te amo —la sonrisa de Jean dolía en el pecho de Yuri cuando dijo aquello.

—Yo también te amo.

Luego de la llamada Jean comenzó a hacer los arreglos para salir más temprano del club y poder ir a cenar con su novio y su amigo. Mientras tanto, Yuri sentía que los nervios iban a acabar con la poca cordura que tenía. En esos momentos se temía lo peor. Prácticamente se le había confesado a Jean y ahora su amigo parecía sospechar que entre él y Beka había algo más. Había sido muy descuidado al mencionar el nombre de Otabek de esa forma.

El momento llegó de ir a la casa a recoger a Beka y Yuri condujo su auto ya que la moto de Jean no sería suficiente. El moreno estaba listo, pero Jean quería cambiarse de ropa un momento. Subió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha rápida para luego ponerse ropa fresca que no oliera a cigarrillos y alcohol.

Sabía que su novio no le decía toda la verdad. Beka lo amaba, su cuerpo no podía ocultárselo, pero había cosas que le ocultaba, de su pasado, de su familia, como si aún estuviera pensando en irse una vez encontrara a la persona que decía estar buscando. Lo curioso era que desde el accidente había dejado de buscar. Lo había notado, si bien había reparado su moto, Beka ya no parecía ansioso por encontrar a la persona que le había comentado una vez.

Podía atar cabos por sí mismo, pero prefería que Beka se lo dijera. Yuri, por su parte, tenía muchos más secretos que su novio y ahora veía que sus sentimientos eran mucho más complicados.

Quería que todo estuviera claro, solo así la amistad suya con Yuri y la relación con su novio podrían continuar sin ningún problema y lo mejor era estar claros desde un principio.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó la alarma de las cámaras de seguridad. Seguramente el espacio en su computadora estaba llegando a su límite. Decidió echarles un breve vistazo a los eventos más importantes del último mes para así poder liberar el espacio.

Miró su reloj y sonrió, lo haría rápidamente. Se sentó frente a la laptop y comenzó a revisar. Arrugó el ceño cuando al pasar por los recuadros vio a Yuri subiendo con rapidez las escaleras de la casa. Detuvo la cinta y la retrocedió un poco, luego miró la fecha de la grabación y supo que era la misma del día del accidente.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío antes de comenzar a reproducir el video, por alguna razón se sentía algo incómodo en esos momentos.

Los eventos de aquel día comenzaron a pasar por la pantalla y pudo ver cuando su novio huía escaleras arriba, seguido por Yuri. Buscó entonces el siguiente tramo de grabación desde el cuarto de Beka y lo que vio le dejó la sangre helada.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y gruesas lágrimas de incredulidad y dolor comenzaron a bajar. Sintió que perdía la respiración y que los pulmones y la garganta le ardían por los deseos de gritar. Cerró la pantalla de golpe y apretó los ojos ahogando un grito de desesperación.

Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse un poco dejó a un lado la computadora y se dirigió a la salita de estar donde Beka esperaba tranquilamente acompañado por el rubio.

Una furia como nunca había sentido se apoderó de su cuerpo, indignación, humillación, asco, todo en uno, todo dirigido hacia aquel joven al que había considerado su mejor amigo. Saber que sus acciones eran posiblemente las que habían hecho que Beka saliera de la casa de aquella manera que lo hizo tener el accidente. ¿Acaso Yuri había ido al club ese día para contarle lo que había hecho? ¿Para confesarse? No... no había sido eso. Había tenido la sensación de que quería hablarle de su pasado.

Beka le sonrió al verlo, pero de inmediato notó el semblante pálido de Jean.

—¿Jean? —un gesto de dolor pasó por los ojos grises de Jean antes de pasar de largo a su novio y abalanzarse sobre Yuri, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo.


	9. OmegA 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek vio cuando Jean levantó a Yuri por el cuello, sosteniéndolo en el aire sin esfuerzo, pero su cuerpo no reacciónó. El rubio jadeó por la sorpresa y como en cámara lenta, Otabek pudo ver el momento en que se preparaba para patear a Jean en el pecho.

Yuri podía ser un omega y todo lo que se dijera, pero sus conocimientos en defensa personal no eran cosa de juego.

—¡Yuri! —la voz de Otabek demandaba que le obedeciera y el omega en Yuri quiso gemir en respuesta. Eso fue suficiente para que se detuviera, sujetándose de los brazos de Jean para evitar que éste lo asfixiara. Al mirar el rostro desencajado del mayor, sus lágrimas y la forma en que temblaba mientras lo sujetaba, supo que, de alguna forma, Jean había descubierto lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos y rogó porque aquello terminara pronto.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Yuri? —siseó su atacante.

—Jean, bájalo —intentó razonar con él, su lado alfa luchando por no atacar a Jean y para proteger al omega. No sabía la razón por la que su novio actuaba así, pero tampoco podía dejar que le hiciera daño, Jean no se lo perdonaría. Lo apretó con firmeza entre el cuello y el hombro con los dedos, haciendo que perdiera la fuerza en los brazos y Yuri aprovechó para soltarse, alejándose de inmediato. Jean intentó ir tras él de inmediato.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —gritó cuando Otabek lo sujetó con fuerza por la cintura. El forcejeo lastimó las costillas de Otabek y casi lo hizo perder la respiración. Con todo, intentó hablarle a su novio.

—Jean, ¿qué sucede? Ya di qué te pasa —le suplicó

—¿Qué me pasa? ¡Qué me pasa! Este maldito hijo de perra, ¿cómo pudo hacerte eso? ¿C-cómo, Beka...? —Jean se estremeció al recordar lo que había visto en el monitor de su laptop y cerró los ojos con un sollozo, perdiendo las fuerzas y dejando que Otabek lo abrazara.

—¿Hacerme qué? Háblame, Jean —continuó intentando razonar con él

—Él... vino aquí... y le hizo daño a la persona que más amo... te hizo daño a ti, Beka. ¿Cómo pudo...? —y Otabek supo que de alguna forma se había enterado de lo que Yuri le había hecho. Él no podía saber que las mordidas habían sido lo de menos, que Yuri planeaba hacer otras cosas peores. Esa noche, cuando Yuri lo encontró, su falso celo de omega aún estaba pasando y él era como un cervatillo indefenso. Nadie, aparte de Chris y Masumi, habría entendido lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ante los ojos de Yuri él era un alfa.

Él se había dado cuenta de que el rubio había mordido todas las marcas que Jean había dejado, tal y como lo habría hecho un alfa extremadamente celoso. Eso lo había hecho sospechar que la marca que el rubio había dejado en su hombro, aquel lazo mal hecho a medias, había tenido mucho que ver con su cruel reacción.

Pero Jean no entendería nada de eso, mucho menos ahora que estaba conmocionado.

—Jean, amor, mírame. Estoy bien. Solo mírame —lo abrazó para luego tomar su cara con cuidado y obligarlo a verlo a los ojos. —Estoy bien, ¿lo ves?

—Beka, lo siento tanto, debí quedarme contigo... —

El dolor de Jean era palpable en esos momentos y Yuri quiso desaparecer de allí, no podía con la culpa y el saber que, de ahora en adelante, Jean jamás lo volvería a ver de la misma forma. Apretó los puños y se volteó para marcharse. Él salía sobrando en esos momentos, pero cometió el error de cruzar miradas con Otabek. Apretó sus labios con fuerza mientras el alfa lo retaba a moverse de su lugar.

—Iré a la cocina —susurró y se alejó, vería si su amigo... ex amigo ahora, tendría algún té para calmarse.

Otabek por su parte, obligó a Jean a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Intentó calmarlo acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos mientras el mayor se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba amargamente. Cuando sintió que los sollozos de Jean cesaban supo que era el momento de hablar un poco acerca de todo y contarle, aunque fuera, parte de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Jean se le adelantó.

—Beka... Yuri es la persona a quien estabas buscando —Jean despegó un poco la cara de su pecho para hablarle mejor, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban bordeados con un violento color rojizo y moqueaba un poco. Nunca pensó que llegaría a verlo así y le dolió como no tenía idea.

—Sí, es él a quien estaba buscando.

—¿Por qué... te hizo eso? ¿Acaso se odian?

—Algo así. ¿Yuri nunca te contó nada de su pasado? —Jean negó. Yuri siempre había evitado el tema, por más que le preguntara siempre encontraba la forma de zafarse. Lo único que sabía era que había huido de un tipo que quería obligarlo a que fueran pareja. —Yuri y yo nos comprometimos cuando él cumplió dieciséis.

—¿Qué?

—Él intentó huir, pero en el proceso tomó algo muy importante de mí.

—Tú... ¿eres ese tipo del que hablaba? —Otabek asintió—. No sé qué tanto te llegó a decir, pero en resumidas cuentas, Yuri huyó de su casa por eso. Llevo dos años buscándolo para romper... el compromiso. Creo que pensaba que vine para llevarlo de vuelta o algo así.

—Pero eso no justifica su forma de actuar, por favor, tiene veinte años, ¡no es un niño!

—¿Veinte años? —en esos momentos Yuri regresaba con un té que había preparado y que ya había tomado para calmarse.

—¿Le dijiste que tienes veinte? —el rubio enrojeció y bajó la cabeza haciendo un leve puchero.

—Necesitaba trabajar —intentó defenderse.

—Dile qué edad tienes —Yuri gruñó, no quería continuar contándole todos sus secretos a Jean, pero de nuevo la mirada de Otabek lo obligaba.

—Tengo dieciocho... —susurró, ofreciéndole una taza a Jean quien la miró y la golpeó fuera de su mano —¡Oye! Iré a buscar con qué limpiarlo —y volvió a irse.

—Jean...

—Beka... él te hizo... cosas horribles. Y tú no me dijiste nada...

—¿Qué ganaba con decírtelo? Mira cómo estás... no me gusta verte así.

—Y justo hoy le estaba contando de lo mucho que te amo... de cómo quería saber más de ti... y de ir a visitar a tus padres...

—¿Mis padres? ¿En serio quieres conocer a mis padres?

—¿No te gustaría eso...?

—Me encantaría, Jean. Mis padres te adorarían. Seguro que te encantaría ver los campos de trigo cuando los están cosechando.

—¿Trigo? ¿Dónde vives?

—Ah... eso... vivo en la misma región que vive Yuri.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —besó a Jean para distraerlo, pero al parecer la táctica ya no le iba a funcionar con él. Jean se alejó con una expresión herida, una que Otabek no podía simplemente ignorar por más tiempo. Los ojos grises buscaban en los suyos un signo de que confiaba, de que le contaría la verdad de todo.

Tal vez en un principio había pensado que aquel humano sería conveniente para pasar sus falsos celos, que tal vez le serviría como si fuera un alfa. Pero Jean se había metido en su corazón a empujones, con sus sonrisas de oro. Se había convertido en su humano y aunque no mediaran feromonas de por medio ni un lazo en forma de mordida, había algo mucho más fuerte atándolo a su corazón. Dio un corto suspiro y sonrió, una de aquellas sonrisas que reservaba solo para Jean.

—¿Qué tal... si planeamos ir a visitarlos? Pero debo advertirte que viven bastante lejos.

—Así vivan en la Conchinchina... iré a visitarlos. Quiero saber todo sobre ti, convertirme en alguien permanente en tu vida y que seas constante en la mía. Te amo, cachorro —Jean se enderezó y le dio un largo y profundo beso que Otabek correspondió de la misma forma.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar? —la voz del rubio los regresó a la realidad. Jean dio un resoplido molesto cuando su novio lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura.

—Beka, ya puedes soltarme... sólo le torceré el cuello un poco —se quejó cuando sintió que su novio lo sujetaba con más fuerza. —Está bien, eran bromas, pero lo que hizo no se perdona fácilmente así que dame tiempo... —el moreno de ojos oscuros asintió y lo dejó ir.

Jean tomó el té que Yuri le ofrecía evitando mirarlo a los ojos y recordó algunas cosas que comenzaron a hacerle sentido.

—¿Así que de esto querías hablarme la noche del accidente? —el rubio asintió —¿Y solo tienes dieciocho años? —otro asentimiento. Jean tomó la mano de Beka y entrelazó sus dedos, cosa que hizo que Yuri frunciera el ceño. Seguramente todo se había ido a la mierda con Jean.

—Si ya terminaron toda esta mierda de conversación, iré a casa.

—Aún falta que le digas lo que me dijiste en el club —comentó Jean con una sonrisa cruel.

—¿Qué está enamorado de ti y que te besó? —Yuri volvió a enrojecer cuando Otabek dijo aquello como si nada —lo sabía. El único que no se había dado cuenta eras tú, amor.

Aquello era más humillación de la que Yuri podía aguantar y nuevamente pensó en huir de allí. De nuevo el aura de Otabek lo detuvo.

—Maldita sea. ¡Ya deja que me largue! —su cuerpo temblaba de la humillación, quería desaparecer.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras —le dijo Jean.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Jean. Ni siquiera puedes sentirlo, solo eres un humano tonto —murmuró mientras apretaba los puños sin poderse mover de su lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo ahora? —Otabek se levantó del sofá de repente, ayudando a Jean a levantarse.

—Tengo hambre. ¿No íbamos a comer pizza de la buena? —Jean trató de negarse, pero ya su novio lo jalaba de la mano con fuerza y empujaba a Yuri en dirección a la puerta en el proceso.

Esa noche, luego de una comida algo tensa, cuando Jean y Beka estuvieron de regreso en la casa a solas, Otabek tomó a Jean de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

—Jean, no me gusta cuando hueles a otro —susurró el menor en un tono dominante que hizo que Jean se derritiera. Si bien su celo de alfa aún estaba un poco lejos, su lado omega no podía soportar que el mayor oliera a otro omega en esos momentos.

—¿Quieres arreglarlo? —Jean lo abrazó, bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de Beka y haciendo que sonriera de nuevo, solo para él. No lograron subir las escaleras por lo que Jean lo llevó a la salita de estar, sobre el sofá, desvistiéndolo mientras intentaba desvestirse también. De nuevo aquel olor a algodón de azúcar llenó el lugar y Jean lo aspiró profundamente, comenzaba a hacérsele conocido y era sinónimo de buenos momentos en su memoria.

—Hueles delicioso... Beka... —Jean no supo qué lo hizo actuar de aquella forma, pero luego que tuvo al moreno desnudo bajo su cuerpo, ondulando contra sus caderas de aquella forma deliciosa, sintió deseos de morder la curva del cuello de su novio. El jadeo de placer de su Beka sobrepasó a todos los sonidos que alguna vez había escuchado antes.

Otabek no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando sintió la inesperada caricia, era la primera vez que alguien tocaba la marca desde que Yuri se la hiciera. Sintió una pequeña punzada de remordimiento a causa del enlace mal formado con Yuri y se preguntó si tal vez Yuri lo podría sentir a él de alguna forma.

Sus sentidos volvieron al presente cuando Jean le levantó una pierna y rozó su sexo con el suyo. Jean se inclinó para besarlo y acomodarlo mejor mientras él trataba de entender cómo un simple humano podía enloquecerlo de aquella manera con tan poco.

—Me vuelves loco, Beka. Moriría si te separas de mí. ¿Entiendes?

—Jean... —el mayor buscó un tubito pequeño de lubricante en el bolsillo del pantalón que acababa de quitarse haciendo que Otabek arqueara una ceja.

—Sabía que me iba a hacer falta contigo... eres un salvaje... —el mayor le sonrió de una forma tan lujuriosa que Otabek sintió avergonzarse, Jean no apartaba los ojos de lo suyos, queriendo memorizar sus reacciones y eso le provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Jean lubricarlo con ternura. Y lo vio finalmente tomar su sexo y colocarlo en su entrada. Beka separó los labios en un jadeo de placer que terminó en un ronco gemido al sentir cómo Jean se deslizaba a su interior, lentamente, pero sin detenerse. Aquello era la gloria.

—Te amo —las palabras salieron de sus labios sin poderlo evitar cuando Jean se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para tener un mejor ángulo y su oído quedó cerca de sus labios. —Te amo...

El mayor lo llenó de besos y caricias, disfrutando cada expresión y cada grito que rodaba de los labios de su novio. Jean se sentía posesivo en esos momentos de una forma que le era desconocida. Necesitaba sentir que cada parte de Beka le pertenecía y quería borrar cualquier huella de otro en su memoria que no fuera él. Si alguna vez había pensado en Yuri, jamás había sido de la forma en que pensaba en Beka.

El corazón le dolía, de cierta forma. Yuri había sido su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, era una traición tan fuerte como fuerte había sido la amistad que había sentido por él.

—Mañana... vamos a comprar regalos para tus padres.

—Jean —gruñó su novio a modo de advertencia.

—Sí, ya sé, ya me callo —luego de eso lo único que se escuchó fueron los gritos de placer de Beka y los gruñidos de Jean mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Ya lejos de aquel lugar y seguro en su casa, Yuri se dejó caer en la cama. Le dolía el pecho como si alguien lo estuviera martilleando desde adentro. Acababa de perder lo único bueno que tenía, a Jean. Repasó los contactos en su móvil. Si estuviera de regreso en casa de sus padres podría llamar a alguno de sus amigos, pero estaba allí, en el mundo de los humanos, donde había pensado que todo era como él quería.

Tal vez lo mejor sería regresar a la casa y aceptar a quien quiera que fuera que sus padres decidieran para él. La vida nunca le permitiría ser feliz ni allí ni en el mundo de los humanos, solo debía aceptarlo y continuar.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gritó de rabiay coraje. Él no era así, él no se rendía, él podía tener a quien quisiera, no importaba con quien estuviera. Se enderezó y lanzó su móvil contra la pared de la habitación. Él tendría a quien quisiera y si Jean lo rechazaba, había otros humanos que no se atreverían. Se levantó de mala gana y agarró su móvil del piso, encendiéndolo y seleccionando al azahar un nombre.


	10. OmegA 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri se aseguró de llevar su móvil en el bolsillo, se detuvo a comprar un paquete de condones y lubricante para luego dirigirse a donde había quedado. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía el dueño del número al que había marcado, solo recordaba que había guardado su número y eso significaba que era alguien lo suficientemente agradable.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde habían acordado, el lugar era elegante, él no iba a rebajarse demasiado por una noche inconsecuente. El hombre que apareció y se sentó a su mesa no lo recordaba, pero tenía una sonrisa entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Charlaron un poco, mejor dicho, el hombre charló y él lo ignoró. Sus ojos verdes lo recorrieron de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, listo para encontrar el más pequeño detalle negativo.

—¿Realmente eres uno de mis clientes? —preguntó después de un rato. El hombre sonrió de manera encantadora.

—Soy una de tus consultas más extremas —le aseguró y Yuri lo vio sacar su billetera. Con cuidado sacó una tarjeta de identificación y se la entregó—, esa es mi identificación vieja.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con fascinación. Ahora lo recordaba. Un asiático de lentes, tímido y con ropa algo grande para su constitución. Levantó la vista para comparar el antes y el después. El resultado final lo dejaba mentalmente boquiabierto.

—Esto no me lo esperaba... es... eres... cambiaste mucho.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecértelo —Yuri miró la tarjeta de nuevo, era de un año atrás y decía que el hombre tenía unos veinticuatro años en el momento de emisión, sea, que ahora tendría veinticinco. Realmente no los aparentaba, pero los asiáticos siempre se veían más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran.

—¿Te gustan los hombres? —le soltó así sin más. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca dejó escapar un pequeñísimo jadeo.

—Yo... lo siento... n-no sé a qué viene la pregunta —al ver el bochornoso sonrojo y cómo evadía su mirada supo que sí, le gustaban los hombres, pero que, si lo fuera a etiquetar, sería un omega, como él.

—¿Tienes pareja? —insistió. Tal vez sería una noche de sexo, pero no quería involucrarse en líos solo por eso. El hombre negó, al parecer demasiado nervioso como para contestarle verbalmente. Sonrió para sí mismo y tomó la mano del hombre por encima de la mesa con suavidad.

—Espero que no te moleste que sea un par de años menor que tú —susurró acariciando el dorso de la mano con el pulgar en pequeños círculos. Todo lo que hacía y decía tenía consecuencias en el hombre y no podía ocultarlo. Definitivamente, aquel hombre no era como Jean.

Bebieron un poco antes que Yuri sugiriera irse, no para terminar la velada, sino para continuarla en un lugar más movido. En esos momentos se sentía nuevamente como un cazador. Actuar como los humanos le traía gran satisfacción, no había necesidad de pensar como un omega, no había feromonas que lo hicieran temer, tan solo el aroma a jabón y a colonia, porque él ya se había dado cuenta que aquel humano se había duchado antes de ir a verlo. Eso solo podía significar que se había tomado el tiempo para estar presentable y los humanos solo cuidaban su apariencia cuando querían impresionar.

Decidió que irían al club de Jean, al fin y al cabo, el moreno seguramente estaba cogiéndose a aquel maldito alfa.

Al llegar empujó al hombre que vigilaba la entrada a un lado como siempre y su acompañante lo siguió viéndolo todo con fascinación. El lugar estaba lleno y Yuri fue directo a la barra. Allí convenció al hombre que lo acompañaba de tomarse un par de tragos más.

Cuando Yuri sintió que tenía suficiente alcohol en las venas, invitó a su acompañante a bailar y para su sorpresa, resultó ser un bailarín excelente y muy sensual. La timidez al parecer se le había ahogado con lo que había tomado. Eso alimentó la diversión y su mente borró completamente el hecho de que su mejor amigo, de quien acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado, se había juntado con el alfa con el que se había comprometido dos años atrás.

Y mientras bailaban el ambiente alrededor de ambos se fue encendiendo y Yuri sin saberlo comenzó a dejar que sus feromonas se dispersaran. Olía a sándalo y jengibre, un aroma que iba por encima del olor a cigarrillo y alcohol del lugar. Poco a poco los que estaban bailando se fueron arremolinando alrededor de ellos. El problema fue que además de atraer a los que bailaban, atrajo a los que ya estaban pasados de tragos y cuyo sentido común había desaparecido. Su acompañante fue separado poco a poco de su lado por los que estaban allí y entonces un roce llevó a otro, un toque a una caricia. Poco a poco el caos comenzó a apoderarse del lugar y Yuri se encontró en el centro de toda la vorágine.

Otabek despertó con un mal presentimiento. El hombro le dolía de forma esporádica, como si palpitara y sentía el pecho agitado. Intentó levantarse sin despertar a Jean, pero el mayor se despertó apenas sentir que se movía y trataba de salir de su abrazo.

—¿Beka?

—Jean... vístete. Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba el hombro. El mayor lo dejó ir y Otabek se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. A Jean le pareció tan extraño lo que hacía su novio, pero si su Beka le hubiera dicho que saltarían por la ventana desnudos, él lo habría seguido sin chistar. Se levantó y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y comenzó a vestirse.

—Y ese presentimiento tuyo... ¿qué te dice? —el moreno de ojos oscuros se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así unos momentos hasta que sintió una punzada en el hombro, fuerte que le dio una sensación de urgencia extrema.

—Yuri...

El móvil de Jean sonó justo en esos momentos y al mayor se le erizó la piel. Beka lo miraba, esperando que contestara. Cuando vio el número suspiró aliviado, era de la gente del club, no el teléfono de Yuri. Sin embargo, cuando contestó, su semblante cambió. Al colgar dio un largo suspiro molesto.

—Yuri se metió en problemas en el club. Los muchachos tuvieron que echar a medio público para poder controlar la situación. Debo ir...

—Iré contigo —Jean asintió y ambos salieron en la moto del mayor en dirección al club.

Al llegar Otabek supo de inmediato que estaba en problemas. El olor a sándalo y a jengibre eran tan fuertes que le aguaban los ojos. Gruñó por instinto y jadeó hundiendo los dedos en los costados de Jean. El olor llamaba a su alfa, aquello no podía ser otra cosa que el celo de omega de Yuri.

—Beka, ¿qué sucede?

—Jean... ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Aún si te pido algo extraño y estúpido?

—Beka... pídeme lo que quieras, excepto que me aleje de ti.

—¿Y si eso fuera parte de lo que voy a pedirte? —Jean arrugó el ceño, sin saber qué era lo que su novio quería pedirle en esos momentos.

—Dime lo que quieres que haga —dijo finalmente.

—Quiero que... entres y llegues hasta donde está Yuri y los alejes a todos. Te daré diez minutos para que lo hagas, usa la fuerza de ser necesario. Puede que se comporte de forma extraña, no discutas con él, solo haz que lo dejen solo. Luego, cuando entre a buscarlo, espérame en el auto de Yuri y no nos toques a ninguno de los dos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¿Me lo explicarás después? —Otabek asintió y Jean accedió a lo que le pedía.

Cuando entró le extrañó el olor a sándalo y a jengibre. El club nunca olía de aquella forma. Era un olor dulce y asfixiante a la vez. Al llegar a donde sus empleados tenían a Yuri casi se sintió desfallecer. Yuri estaba inconsciente, con la cara y la ropa ensangrentada. Llegó a su lado y le quitó el pelo del rostro para poder verlo mejor. Tenía el labio partido, un ojo morado y varios otros golpes comenzaban a hincharse. Buscó en la chaqueta del rubio y encontró las llaves del auto.

—Por favor, déjenos solos —los empleados obedecieron, pero hubo alguien que se quedó en la habitación. Jean no lo reconoció y pensó que era uno de los clientes del club. —Será mejor que salgas.

—Lo siento... verá... es que vine al club con Yuri. Tuvimos una cita hoy y bueno... bebimos un poco... —Jean levantó la mirada cuando le dijo aquello de que habían tenido una cita. —No puedo dejarlo solo, vinimos juntos y yo... yo no tengo auto y no sé dónde quedó mi billetera... así que...

Jean se levantó y tomó al hombre del brazo, estaba borracho, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero si era cierto que había ido con Yuri al club no podía simplemente dejarlo allí. —Ven conmigo.

—Pero... ¿dejarás a Yuri aquí?

—Solo haz lo que te digo.

Cuando iba de camino al estacionamiento, a la entrada del club, Jean se topó con su novio. Estuvo a punto de detenerlo hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho. Su mano se quedó en el aire, a punto de tomar a Beka por el brazo y el moreno pasó a su lado como si él no existiera. La mirada era fría y dura, como si no lo reconociera. Le pareció que Beka olía a chocolate y a cosas prohibidas. Era como si aquel no fuera su novio sino otro.

Recuperó el movimiento y jaló al hombre tras de sí en dirección al estacionamiento. Buscó con la mirada el auto de Yuri y sacó las llaves que había tomado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras encendía el auto y se aseguraba que las puertas traseras estuvieran abiertas.

—Yuuri Katsuki.

—Vaya, eso sí es una coincidencia. Yuuri. Abróchate el cinturón y no digas ni una sola palabra en el camino. Si hablas te tiraré del auto, aunque estemos a mitad de calle. ¿Entendido?

—S-sí... s-s-señor.

—Buen chico.

Otabek llegó minutos más tarde con Yuri en brazos. Lo puso con extremo cuidado en el asiento trasero y Jean podía ver la rabia en el rostro de su novio. Apretó los dientes sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Vamos al departamento de Yuri. No es bueno que vaya a nuestra casa —Jean asintió, sintiéndose levemente mejor cuando Beka uso la palabra nuestra para referirse a la casa.

Llegaron sin mucho contratiempo y Jean abrió el departamento para permitir que Beka pasara. El hombre que había ido con ellos se quedó de pie en una esquina sin saber qué hacer mientras Beka llevaba a Yuri al cuarto.

—Jean... en alguna parte Yuri debe tener unas píldoras guardadas. Puede que el frasco diga supresor omega. Tráeme la dosis que diga el frasco y un poco de agua. Yuri necesita beberlas.

Jean hizo exactamente lo que Beka le pedía, buscó en la cocina y luego en el baño. Allí encontró un frasco con unas píldoras. Decían omega en la letra de Yuri. Buscó un poco de agua y fue a llevárselo. Encontró a su novio sosteniendo a su rubio amigo de forma sobreprotectora y al acercarse escuchó como una especie de gruñido proveniente del moreno. Un gruñido como de alerta, avisándole que no se acercara. Le extendió las pastillas y el agua y se alejó un par de pasos.

Otabek se puso las pastillas en la boca con un poco de agua y besó al rubio, o eso parecía. Jean podía ver con claridad cómo le pasaba las pastillas a la boca y acariciaba su garganta para provocar el acto de tragar en Yuri.

El joven tosió un poco, pero finalmente tragó. Luego de eso emitió un gemido tan lastimero que Jean sintió la necesidad de acercarse y ver que estaba bien. Beka volvió a gruñir en su dirección y en ese momento notó que, por alguna razón, los caninos de su novio parecían más prominentes.

Se alejó de nuevo. Había prometido hacer todo lo que Beka le pidiera.

La habitación se fue llenando de un extraño olor a chocolate, sándalo y jengibre que era por demás agradable a sus sentidos.

Yuri recobró los sentidos media hora más tarde y al hacerlo comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable, aferrándose a Otabek. El moreno se limitaba a acariciarle gentilmente la cabeza y la espalda, intentando calmarlo. Las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio fue un lastimero "lo siento" y Jean recobró la sonrisa cuando su novio rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Poco a poco el olor a sándalo y jengibre se fue apaciguando, de la misma forma en que Yuri se iba calmando.

—Déjame verte la cara —le ordenó Otabek y el rubio obedeció, pero cerró los ojos —¿quién te golpeó?

—No lo sé... todo fue muy confuso. Estaba bailando y luego... —abrió los ojos con desespero—, ¡Yuuri, estaba conmigo, lo dejé botado!

—Está en la salita, tan borracho como una tuerca —le informó Jean—, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor?

—Sí —apenas Jean se alejó Yuri se volteó hacia Otabek. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —sabía que el moreno podría decirle mejor lo que había sucedido.

—Tu celo llegó antes de tiempo y se descontroló mientras estabas en el club de Jean. Al parecer terminaste agarrándote a golpes con los que estaban allí —Yuri asintió, recordando.

—Me estaban manoseando... —Jean regresó con un ibuprofeno y un poco de agua por lo que Yuri evitó decir nada más. También le trajo hielo en un paño húmedo y se lo ofreció para que se lo pusiera en el labio. Esta vez no hubo gruñidos de advertencia de parte de Beka.

El rostro de Yuri era un mosaico de golpes y moretones de un morado violento. Su piel blanca se marcaba con facilidad. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y no dejaba de darle miradas a Jean.

Dolía más de lo que había imaginado que podría doler. No entendía bien cómo podía doler tanto si no había una mordida de por medio. Jean ahora lo miraba con seriedad, no con su sonrisa de siempre. Sin decirle una palabra, simplemente estaba allí porque Otabek estaba allí. Saber eso le dolía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por él?

Escondió la cara en el pecho de Otabek y aspiró su olor con toda la intención. Agradeció que el medicamento para su celo comenzara a funcionar, pero ahora se sentía tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué no descansas un poco? —sugirió el alfa —llevaré a tu amigo de vuelta a su casa.

—Su auto está en el hotel del centro de la ciudad. ¿Está muy borracho? —Jean le dejó saber que estaba realmente mal—, él es... uno de mis clientes, no me gustaría dejarlo botado así nada más. Puede dormir en el sofá cama.

Otabek se separó finalmente de su lado y sintió como un vacío, pero sabía que era su lado omega necesitando protección. Lo mejor era que el alfa se alejara y lo dejara pasar su celo tranquilo.

Jean le marcó al club para pedir un mejor recuento de lo sucedido mientras que Otabek salía afuera a ver cómo estaba el amigo del rubio.

Fue apenas unos segundos los que Jean pasó dándole la espalda al rubio, unos segundos mientras su novio estaba fuera de la habitación. Y solo eso bastó para que Yuri se levantara de la cama en silencio y se acercara a Jean por la espalda como un gato acechando a su presa.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, tirando de ella y haciendo que los botones saltaran por la fuerza. Jean dio un grito de alerta y Yuri se le abalanzó al cuello con la intención de marcarlo como suyo.


	11. OmegA 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek escuchó el grito de su novio en el cuarto y fue de inmediato a ver qué sucedía. Al entrar no pudo menos que dar un largo gruñido de fastidio.

Jean tenía a Yuri sujeto por el cuello de la camisa, casi colgando en el aire como si fuera un gato mientras el rubio intentaba morderlo con caninos bastante afilados.

—Yuri... —más que decir el nombre del rubio aquello era un gruñido que iba acompañado con toda su aura de alfa. Tomó a Yuri de la misma forma en que Jean lo había tomado y lo tiró a la cama. —Jean, dale tu camisa.

A Jean no le hizo gracia, pero finalmente le dio la camisa al rubio quien se hizo un ovillo con ella pegada a la boca de forma que solo podía verle los enormes ojos verdes. Se buscó una de las camisetas de Yuri, que aunque algo pequeña para su cuerpo igual le servía.

Otabek salió y él lo siguió. Entre los dos lograron llevar al cliente de Yuri al sofá cama y dejarlo allí. Seguramente la resaca del día siguiente sería lo peor para ambos.

—¿Quieres regresar a la casa? —preguntó Otabek dando un pequeño bostezo. —Sé que no es cómodo para ti estar cerca de él.

—¿Estás pensando en mí? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de él?

—Jean, hay cosas que Yuri no puede evitar. Cuando vengas a visitar a mis padres... tal vez lo entiendas.

—Sigues hablándome en código, Beka. Comienzo a pensar que nunca confiarás en mí totalmente.

El móvil del mayor recibió una llamada y luego de ver que era de parte del personal del club se disculpó con Beka y se alejó un poco.

Otabek sospechaba que a Jean se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Podría tener aquella sonrisa y adorarlo como a nadie, pero no decirle todo lo que necesitaba los iba a alejar en algún momento. Eso le causaba un vacío en el pecho. Solo pensar en verse separado de Jean le era doloroso.

Sonrió como un tonto, ¿qué le había hecho el humano Jean Jacques Leroy para tenerlo atado mansamente como si él realmente fuera su omega? Ah, pero ya llegaría su turno. Su celo verdadero, su celo de alfa se aproximaba. Jean iba a necesitar tres días de descanso para recuperarse de todo el amor que le iba a dar.

Lo mejor sería sincerarse con él, pero necesitaba estar en el lugar adecuado para hacerlo y eso significaba regresar a su mundo. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en llevarse a Jean a ese mundo donde las clases eran tan estrictas? No, él no quería llevar a Jean a vivir a ese lugar, lo único que quería era estar con él donde ambos pudieran ser felices. Hablaría con sus padres cuando fueran a visitarlo y eso sería tan pronto el celo de Yuri estuviera bajo control.

Jean regreso tan pronto terminó la llamada y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, justo al lado del hombre que dormía plácidamente su borrachera.

—Eran los muchachos, dicen que Yuri dejó a un buen grupo de hombres tirados en el suelo.¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? —Otabek chasqueó la lengua.

—Yuri tomó clases de defensa personal desde niño. Hasta yo me lo pensaría para meterme con él —el mayor sintió curiosidad.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

—Nos conocemos de vista. Todos conocen a Yuri en el pueblo y en la ciudad. Personalmente nos conocimos hace dos años cuando nos comprometimos en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Sabes que es una historia algo difícil de creer. Nunca había escuchado a dos hombres ser comprometidos a la fuerza. Más bien hay que hacer fuerza para comprometerse, no sé si me entiendas.

—Cuando Yuri se sienta mejor, vayamos a visitar a mis padres. Ya quiero que te conozcan —la noticia le causaba felicidad a Jean, pero en esos momentos le sonaba a que su cachorro trataba de distraerlo.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme otra vez? —Otabek acarició los negros cabellos de Jean, luego su cuello y su mejilla. Se acercó y le plantó un beso que Jean correspondió con los ojos cerrados.

—No, bebé. Mientras más pronto vayamos a visitarlos, más pronto podré explicarte todo. No quiero que exista nada de lo que no pueda hablarte —la sonrisa de Jean volvió, tan brillante y cálida como antes, entonces se inclinó hacia Otabek, pegando su frente y acariciándolo con lentitud.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —se quedaron unos momentos en aquella posición hasta que Otabek no resistió más la tentación de besar a su humano. Terminaron acurrucados sobre el sofá, Jean sirviendo de colchón. Así los encontró Yuri al día siguiente cuando finalmente amaneció y la luz del sol entró en todo su resplandor por las entre las cortinas abiertas.

No los despertó, tampoco despertó a Yuuri, se fue directo a darse una ducha. Tomó sus medicamentos para suprimir su celo y finalmente se sentó frente al espejo para examinar cómo había quedado su cara. Tenía el labio partido e hinchado, eso no iba a poder ocultarlo. Sus mejillas estaban amoratadas, pero gracias al hielo que se había puesto la noche anterior no era tan grave. El ojo, por el otro lado, se veía grotesco.

Sacó un par de tubos de maquillaje de su buró y comenzó a cubrirse los moretones. Sabía que no sería perfecto, pero al menos no llamaría demasiado la atención. Su trabajo lo había obligado a aprender aquel arte que consideraba necesario pues su piel a veces no estaba al cien por ciento cuando sus celos drenaban su energía y no le gustaba mostrar el cansancio que le causaban a sus clientes.

Cuando estuvo listo salió a la cocina, habiéndose preparado mentalmente para lidiar con el desastre que había causado la noche anterior. Lo primero sería preparar un poco de café y tener algo listo para cuando su cliente despertara con la resaca. Él también necesitaba algo para la resaca, por eso se movía con lentitud.

El primero en despertar fue Otabek, su sentido del olfato demasiado fino como para ignorar el olor de la energizante bebida.

—¿Puedes prepararme uno negro? —Yuri asintió. No lo demostraba, pero estaba profundamente agradecido con el alfa por no haberle permitido hacer el total y completo ridículo la noche anterior, especialmente con Jean. Preparó el café en silencio y cuando estuvo listo se lo entregó en la mano. —Otabek... gracias por lo de anoche.

El moreno asintió y tomó un sorbo del negro líquido. —Debes tener más cuidado.

—No se suponía que sucediera anoche, pero debí llevarme los medicamentos de todas formas.

—Es una suerte que los humanos no sean tan susceptibles a nuestras feromonas. De todas formas, anoche ellos reaccionaron. Tu celo estaba totalmente fuera de control —Yuri hizo un gesto cansado.

—No... mi celo siempre ha sido así de fuerte. Mis medicamentos son especiales para ello. Soy un estúpido omega con celos extremadamente locos. Los médicos le dijeron a mis padres que necesitaba un alfa con un celo fuerte.

—Ah... entonces fue por eso... —la cara de Otabek parecía haber llegado a la respuesta definitiva de una adivinanza difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La noche de tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que estaba asustando a tus amigos? —Yuri asintió.

—Tu aroma los tenía tan nerviosos que apenas podían hablar. Pero no a mí.

—Exacto, no a ti. Mi celo también es extremadamente fuerte, esa noche había tomado todos mis supresores, pero obviamente, no funcionó. Ellos podían olerme a leguas. Fue tan bochornoso.

—Ah... entonces esa fue la razón de todo este embrollo... —Yuri finalmente entendía al igual que Otabek.

—¿Es por eso que te burlas de todos los alfa? ¿Por qué no has encontrado uno que pueda complementar tu aura? —Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—Todos los que he conocido me han parecido unos debiluchos. El día del compromiso... realmente pensé que tú también lo eras —Yuri dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué te hiciste en la cara? Pensé que te verías peor...

—Es solo un poco de maquillaje —Otabek asintió.

—¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno? —Yuri se detuvo en lo que hacía para mirar al moreno. Otabek no era nada despreciable. Era evidente que su genética era excelente, buen cuerpo, buena simetría, rostro agradable, aunque serio. Su lado alfa era fuerte, pero la forma de ser de Otabek era gentil y cariñosa, algo que un alfa con celos extremos no solía poseer. Tal vez su fuerza de voluntad era lo que lo mantenía en control de su lado alfa. Otro ya le habría saltado encima.

—A Jean le gusta la tocineta —fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse de la estufa.

Cuando Jean despertó lo hizo por el olor de la tocineta. Se desperezó sintiendo los nudos que dormir sobre el sofá le habían causado. Un pequeño quejido y un bostezo más tarde logró levantarse del mueble. La escena le pareció extraña. Otabek cocinaba en silencio mientras Yuri miraba fijamente su café.

—¿Buenos días? —saludó y al hacerlo Yuri apretó su taza con nerviosismo. Conocía al rubio lo suficiente para saber que estaba abochornado y no pudo evitar echar sal sobre la herida. —Sabes, los muchachos del club me dijeron que atacaste a más de doce clientes y que los daños están sobre los cinco mil dólares —eso hizo que Yuri reaccionara de inmediato dándole una mirada entre enojada e incrédula.

—¿Cinco mil dólares? Estás demente si piensas que voy a darte un solo centavo. Tu seguro cubre los daños. Además, ¿qué carajos puedes tener ahí que cueste tanto?

—Dañaste parte del sistema interactivo del piso de baile. Tú sabes exactamente cuánto me costó eso. Por suerte solo fue una de las secciones —Yuri bajó la cabeza intentando encogerse, sabía cuánto le había costado todo el sistema a Jean y lo emocionado que había estado cuando inauguraron la nueva pista de baile. Era la mayor atracción del club.

—Lo siento... yo... puedo ayudarte con los gastos.

—Como dijiste, el seguro se encargará de eso. Nunca me dijiste que eras un maestro de clases marciales.

—No soy maestro de clases marciales, solo sé un poco de defensa personal. Mis padres lo consideraron necesario —Otabek le sirvió un buen plato de huevos y tocineta al mayor, dando un pequeño resoplido cuando Yuri puso cara de asco.

Ambos morenos desayunaron en silencio, algo bastante inusual, pero Jean no iba a mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yuri? Nunca imaginé que pudieras... hacerle eso —Jean le dio una mirada discreta a su novio, no quería recordarle todo el asunto del ataque.

Yuri sabía que lo mejor era decirle. Había intentado tener aquella charla un par de veces con Jean y siempre algo sucedía que le impedía hablar. Ahora que todo estaba perdido, qué importaba si lo decía o no.

—Pensé que él venía a llevarme de regreso... también pensé que se había acercado a ti para poder vengarse de mí, por haber huido del compromiso. Asumí que quería hacerte daño y sentí mucha rabia... porque seguramente te había... engañado. Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. La única disculpa que puedo ofrecer es regresar y romper el compromiso públicamente.

—Eso sería lo mejor, porque Beka se casará conmigo —exclamó el moreno de ojos grises con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que Yuri se erizara.

—¡Vete al diablo!

—También tienes que devolverme lo que me robaste —interrumpió el menor de los morenos. Yuri se puso más a la defensiva sintiendo que el dolor de la resaca florecía como un jardín en su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios te robé, idiota?

—Ya sabes... "eso" —al entender a lo que se refería el moreno se calmó de repente, pero Jean seguía con la curiosidad.

—¿Ya me van a decir qué fue lo que te robó?

—Eso es... algo personal —murmuró el rubio—, pero quiero hacerme responsable —murmuró con los ojos pegados a su café. Otabek pareció sonreír de forma inconsciente y Jean finalmente entendió que su novio tenía un corazón demasiado grande para su propio bien. Seguramente ya había perdonado al muy idiota que le había hecho daño.

—Bien... si Beka puede fingir que no pasó nada, quién soy yo para llevarle la contraria... pero si lo vuelves a tocar- —el alfa lo interrumpió con una mirada solemne que Jean no supo cómo interpretar.

—Jean, yo no soy el que está en peligro, amor —dicho lo cual le sirvió un poco más de tocineta en el plato.

Un gemido de malestar proveniente del sofá los distrajo a todos y Otabek le entregó un vaso de jugo de limón fresco y un par de tabletas para el malestar a Yuri. El rubio se las llevó a su cliente quien primero se disculpó por todas las molestias que le había causado y finalmente le agradeció por la atención.

Apenas terminar el desayuno Jean decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la casa. Tuvieron que llamar un taxi para poder regresar mientras Jean le pedía a uno de los muchachos del club que le llevara la moto a la casa.

—No puedo esperar para ir a casa de tus padres —susurró Jean cuando iban llegando a la cocina. Tenía sueño y quería tirarse a dormir para poder recuperar la noche perdida.

—Yuri vendrá con nosotros —anunció el alfa.

—¿Qué...?

—Será mejor, así podrá cancelar el compromiso y resolver el otro asunto —Jean lo atajó, atrapándolo contra la barra de la cocina, las manos a cada lado del moreno de ojos oscuros.

—No me gusta no saber a qué te refieres cada vez que dices eso.

—Jean... prometo d-

—Quiero saberlo ahora, Beka —gruñó contra sus labios. El menor se colgó de su cuello de forma inconsciente.

—Dirías que estoy loco...

—No lo haré... lo juro —Jean acarició los costados del menor, levantándole un poco la camisa y acariciando la cálida piel, evitando presionar sus costillas —Beka...

Jean utilizó su tono más sensual y sonrió cuando escuchó el pequeño jadeo del menor. Aquellos sonidos eran música para sus oídos.

—Es... mi hombro —susurró de forma que Jean apenas podía escucharlo.

—¿Qué hay con tu hombro?

—La... marca de nacimiento que tengo ahí —lo vio hacer ademán de quitarse la camisa por lo que le dio algo de espacio. Observó el torso desnudo de su novio, notando que aún le quedaban algunas marcas del accidente. Luego su mirada fue directamente al hombro y su mano acarició la marca, haciendo que Otabek se estremeciera. —No es una marca, sino una mordida.

El corazón de Jean se comprimió de dolor antes de observar la marca más detenidamente. Podía ver que estaba roja y ahora que sabía lo que era le fue fácil descubrir la marca de la silueta de los dientes. —Me lleva el infierno. ¿Cuándo te la hizo, cachorro? ¿Anoche?

—Hace dos años atrás. Me la hizo el día del compromiso —Jean pasó sus dedos por encima de la marca y Otabek jadeó. —Si yo hubiera mordido a Yuri en ese mismo lugar lo habría convertido en mi esposo.

—Pues... disculpa que te lo diga, pero es bastante jodido. ¿Dónde demonios desposas a alguien mordiéndolo de esa forma? Parece que te la hizo ayer, Beka, mejor dime algo que yo pueda entender.

—Esa es la verdad, Jean, lo siento... cuando visitemos a mis padres- —Jean lo calló con un beso algo violento y de un empujón lo subió encima de la barra. Otabek gruñó a modo de aviso. Las feromonas de Yuri lo habían obligado a actuar como el alfa que era y Jean lo estaba provocando abiertamente. —Jean Jacques...

Otabek había olvidado que la camisa que Jean tenía puesta, la que había tomado de la ropa de Yuri, seguramente tenía sus feromonas. Cuando el mayor se metió entre sus piernas y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón no pudo contenerse más, enlazó sus dedos con fuerza en el cabello de Jean y lo obligó a detenerse. Jean jadeó cuando al mirar a los ojos de su novio sintió la misma energía que había sentido cuando lo vio entrar al club para buscar a Yuri.

—¿Cachorro? —esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar antes que su Beka lo tumbara al suelo de la cocina.


	12. OmegA 12 (Fanservice JJbek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.
> 
> Como dice el título de este capítulo, quiero dejarles un poco de fanservice. Para los que gustan de un poco de OtaJJ. No quita ni añade a la trama, no hace falta leerlo para continuar la historia. Así que, ustedes deciden si lo leen o no.

—Jean, quítate esa camisa —le urgió—, no me gusta como hueles con ella.

El ronroneo de su Beka se escuchó como una advertencia y obedeció, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a prisa. Apenas quitarse la camisa el menor comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—Cachorro... ¿estás tratando de cambiar el tema otra vez?

—¿Te molesta?

—No... para nada. Solo... ¿recuerda el lubricante? —Otabek se detuvo, controlando su lado alfa y prestándole atención a todas las indicaciones que el cuerpo del humano le estaba dando en esos momentos. No podía dejarse llevar por las inexistentes feromonas, ni por la débil aura, así que miró a su novio directamente a los ojos. El mayor tenía un leve sonrojo y los labios entreabiertos, las pupilas parecían levemente dilatadas y casi podía escuchar su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Acarició el costado de Jean y lo sintió estremecerse. Era una mezcla de excitación y temor a la vez.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto, Jean? —susurró acariciando su pecho y deteniéndose para admirar la forma en que los músculos se contraían con suavidad.

—No muchas... apenas un par de veces... —Otabek se levantó del suelo de la cocina y le tendió la mano a su novio. No quería que esa ocasión especial fuera simplemente en el suelo cuando él podía hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Vamos —Jean le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, de esas que le calentaban el alma, antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía.

La repentina docilidad del mayor ante su lado alfa lo excitaban sobremanera. Las caricias que Otabek le daba lo hacían intentar no gemir demasiado sin lograrlo.

No le fue problema ninguno la diferencia de estaturas cuando lo tuvo acostado en la cama sobre su vientre, besando su espalda y acariciando sus muslos. Jean apretaba la almohada cada vez que le mordía en algún punto sensible.

Otabek adoraba a los omegas dóciles, eran su debilidad. El cambio de Jean de alfa a omega lo maravillaba. Cada pequeño gemido, cada jadeo tembloroso eran exactamente lo que quería escuchar y lo excitaban. Sonrió al recordar que Jean había pedido lubricante. Nuevamente otra diferencia para recordarle que su novio era humano.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Jean cuando se diera cuenta de la cantidad de propiedades que poseía su familia. Cuando se diera cuenta que en su mundo él era una persona acaudalada. Lo primero que haría sería alquilar una casa no muy lejos de sus padres, aunque fuera solo por un par de días. Así tendría a Jean para él solo.

De momento prefería regresar su atención al trasero de Jean, un trasero deliciosamente redondeado que esperaba ser preparado. No pudo contener la tentación de morder uno de los firmes glúteos.

—¡Beka! Ya deja de molestarme y hazlo. Me estás enloqueciendo, cachorro.

Otabek se preguntó si sería buena idea secuestrar a Jean. Llevarlo a su mundo y no traerlo de vuelta jamás. Mantenerlo a su lado sin posibilidad de escape. ¿Desde cuándo tenía la certeza de que Jean lo seguiría a donde fuera?

Separó las piernas del mayor, acariciando su entrada con un dedo lubricado, asegurándose que la fricción sería perfecta. El sexo de Jean se endureció y palpitó con la íntima caricia, ya le daría atención en un momento. Lubricó su propio sexo y se colocó en posición sin mucho preámbulo. Eso hizo que Jean reaccionara.

—¡Espera! Beka...

—Prometo ser gentil, amor. Ya sé que eres muy sensible —murmuró acariciando su espalda de forma conciliadora.

—Sí... eso quería decirte —Jean pareció relajarse.

—Primero me pides que me apure y luego que no sea rudo. ¿Quién te entiende, Jean?

Otabek fue cuidadoso, manteniendo un control total hasta que estuvo en el interior de Jean y el mayor le pidió finalmente que se moviera.

La tentación de morder el hombro de Jean era grande, aun cuando sabía que no sería agradable para él, por lo que un par de veces terminó mordiendo su propio brazo para evitarlo. Lo que no pudo evitar fue que su nudo de alfa quedara en el interior del mayor.

Pudo sentir cuando Jean intentó alejarse y lo sujetó por las caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar. Su lado alfa ronroneó excitado al escuchar los gemidos más agudos. —Solo arde un poco, dale un momento —susurró cuando Jean se quejó de que la tenía muy grande.

Fue una de las noches más satisfactorias para Otabek. En dos años había evitado su celo, siquiera mostrar su lado alfa, por respeto a Chris y a Masumi, intentando ser casi como un beta para ellos y solo acudiendo cuando ya era inevitable. Trataba de no recordar las noches con Chris, evitando crear un lazo con él, eso habría sido desastroso y cruel para Masumi, quien era uno de los omegas más dulces que había conocido.

Aún faltaba un poco más para que su celo de alfa llegara, por eso era más fácil controlarse con Jean para no hacerle daño. Jean no tenía un gemido de omega que le indicara que estaba siendo demasiado rudo, por eso necesitaba todos sus sentidos alerta, para no hacerle daño. Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera soportar el empuje de su libido más de un par de veces. Al menos no sin acostumbrarse antes.

Sonrió para sus adentros, él se encargaría de trabajar con la resistencia de Jean. Tal vez incluso le enseñaría a gemir como un omega, eso si su mente no reventaba con todo lo que tendría que asimilar cuando lo llevara a visitar a su familia.

—Beka... ya no puedo más, por favor... —salió del interior del mayor con cuidado, ayudándolo a ponerse de espaldas. La entrepierna de Jean estaba algo resbalosa a causa de los fluidos de ambos y del lubricante. Agradeció que el moreno de ojos claros no fuera un omega, o no habría podido salir de su interior en esos momentos.

Jean por su parte, se había rendido completamente, demasiado cansado para moverse. Apenas lo suficientemente consciente para preguntarse cómo era posible que Beka pudiera soportar que él le hiciera el amor tantas veces cuando él no podía apenas durar dos o tres rondas.

Gritó cuando Beka aceleró el ritmo, corriéndose al tiempo que se arqueaba contra el cálido cuerpo. Beka continuó su ritmo varios minutos más, escuchando los quejidos, casi sollozos de Jean, quien rogaba porque el menor terminara.

Beka terminó con un gruñido salvaje, dejándose caer a un lado mientras recuperaban el aliento y sonrió cuando Jean no volvió a abrir los ojos. Su pecho se notaba aún agitado y Beka lo besó con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando los negros cabellos con ternura. Ahora sí podría descansar.


	13. OmegA 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri se preparaba en esos momentos para el regreso a la casa. Otabek le había dejado saber el día y las coordenadas exactas para el regreso. Primero llegarían a la casa de los padres de Otabek para ponerse al día en lo que fuera que necesitaran. Luego de eso contactarían con la familia de Yuri y finalmente, se regresarían.

La verdad, temía que sus padres lo estuvieran esperando para volver a encerrarlo y así intentar desposarlo de nuevo sin su consentimiento. Por eso Otabek le había asegurado que, si sus padres intentaban hacer eso de nuevo, él podría validar el compromiso que tenía con Yuri hasta que éste encontrara la forma de convencer a sus padres o de escapar de su custodia. Ya con eso le debía más de lo que podía pagarle y viendo cómo se hallaba en deuda por la forma en que lo había tratado lo hacía sentir como un verdadero tonto.

Se había portado como una cría todos esos años, rechazando alfas como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Otabek habría sido un buen partido. Era un alfa con un aura fuerte, pero eso no afectaba su autocontrol. Tal vez no había visto cómo trataba a Jean, pero si la mirada embobada del mayor era un indicativo, Otabek era todo un príncipe. Su única referencia real de Otabek como alfa era el día que lo había sacado del club. El sentimiento de protección que le había dado aun cuando él mismo no estaba en todos sus sentidos. Si el moreno podía soportar su aura de omega sin morderlo y sin tratarlo como basura, como algunos alfa solían hacer cuando veían a un omega fuera de sí mismo... entonces definitivamente era un alfa que valía la pena.

Y eso también lo había arruinado.

Comenzó a tirar ropa en la maleta con un poco más de molestia hasta que se topó con la camisa de Jean. Si iba a etiquetar a Jean de la forma en que lo hacían en su casa, entonces Jean era un alfa sumiso. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se había dado cuenta que lo quería. Yuri detestaba a los alfas débiles. Pero no era lo mismo un alfa sumiso a un alfa débil.

Jean no era nada débil. Al contrario, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía un aura parecida a la de Otabek.

—Son tal para cual, a la mierda —maldijo tirando la camisa de Jean al interior de la maleta.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el asunto en el club. La moto de Otabek había sido reparada en su totalidad y el piso de baile que había dañado había sido reemplazado. Básicamente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de su cliente Yuuri.

El hombre había mostrado interés en que fueran amigos. Tenía un buen puesto en una compañía de informática y ganaba un buen sueldo luego que lo ascendieran de técnico a tiempo parcial a gerencial, todo gracias a la ayuda de Yuri. Su cambio de imagen, como bien había dicho el hombre, había sido uno de los más extremos.

A veces Yuri se le quedaba viendo, intentando descubrir cuál era el secreto del japonés para verse tan joven. Decidió que era la sonrisa. Yuuri sonreía mucho. Todo le parecía maravilloso y tenía muy pocas líneas de expresión gracias a eso. Además, había cada cosa que lo hacía sonrojar que el omega no podía contener las ganas de molestarlo. Hasta cuando maldecía el hombre se sonrojaba de forma graciosa.

Sin duda aquel habría sido un omega muy buscado en su mundo. Los omega dulces y tiernos siempre tenían un buen grupo de alfas y betas que los seguían, así como otros omegas que intentaban parecerse a ellos. Era un total desperdicio que Yuuri no tuviera olor a omega. Podía imaginarlo oliendo a pan recién horneado. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en eso.

Tendría que avisarle a Yuuri que estaría fuera por una temporada. Justo en ese momento su móvil sonó y al ver que era el número del japonés contestó mientras continuaba buscando sus cosas por la habitación.

—Yuuri.

—Hola, me preguntaba si querrías almorzar conmigo. Tengo reunión con un cliente cerca de uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de probarlo.

Yuuri era así. Sabía que a él le gustaban las cosas caras y elegantes. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con la socialité de la ciudad hacían que Yuri babeara. El rubio aceptó, no encontraba una forma mejor de avisarle a su amigo de su próxima ausencia.

Jean y Otabek partirían con el portal que tenía el moreno a la una de la tarde, justo después del almuerzo. Sería cosa de poner sus maletas en el auto y utilizar el portal que él tenía luego de almorzar con Yuuri.

A eso de las once ya tenía todo empacado en el coche. Se había puesto una camisa blanca amplia, casi en forma de túnica, pantalones de un gris casi metálico y botas hasta la pantorrilla, también grises. Su cabello lo había trenzado en pequeñas secciones desde la frente hasta la mitad de la coronilla para evitar que le cayera en el rostro.

Cuando el japonés lo vio se quedó con la boca abierta y luego le dio un saludo muy entusiasmado.

El lugar parecía un pequeño palacio en el interior y los trataron como si fueran príncipes. Eso halagó mucho a Yuri.

—Perdona por llamarte así de forma tan improvisada, pero realmente quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Jamás pensé que mi vida podría dar un cambio tan grande. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que podría llegar hasta aquí.

—No lo menciones, Yuuri, sabes que es mi trabajo.

—Pudiste haberme rechazado.

—Pero no lo hice. Y si no lo hice significa que ya tenías lo que hacía falta, Yuuri, deja de menospreciarte.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Y deja de disculparte tanto. Es molesto —aquello ocasionó un sonrojo y Yuri ya se lo esperaba. —Eres un hombre encantador. Cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte a su lado. Casi me haces pensar en hacerte mi hombre, si no fuera porque soy tan brusco, no lo dudaría.

—No lo digas de esa forma.

—Yuuri, tengo algo que decirte —esperó hasta tener la total atención del hombre —estaré fuera un par de semanas. Iré a visitar a mis padres.

—Oh, eso es muy importante. ¿Cuándo saldrás?

—Luego que terminemos el almuerzo —el japonés le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. No se esperaba que su amigo fuera a partir tan pronto.

—Vaya... eso sí es repentino. ¿Todo está bien con tus padres?

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Solo quiero aprovechar que unos amigos irán a la ciudad donde vivo para no ir solo. Fue algo bastante repentino. Solo no quería que pensaras que me desaparecí o algo. Mi móvil estará desconectado unos días por eso mismo, es una zona rural y no hay buena señal.

—Oh...

—Oye, cualquiera diría que vas a extrañarme.

—Claro que te extrañaré. ¿Con quién voy a visitar los lugares caros si no estás?

—¿Sólo piensas en eso? Pues qué amigos me gasto. Cuando regrese trabajaré clientes extra solo para llevarte a los lugares más caros. ¿Te parece?

Pronto el almuerzo se terminó y Yuri notó que los ojos de su amigo estaban algo llorosos. No le gustaba demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió que era momento de partir, mientras más pronto, mejor. Activaría el portal en el estacionamiento del lugar. Otabek le había asegurado que el auto no sufriría daño al pasar por el portal y eso era muy conveniente.

Evitó alargar la despedida para evitar que el hombre se echara a llorar como presentía que lo haría.

Apenas ver que estaba solo en el estacionamiento tomó un profundo aire y sacó el portal que lo llevaría a casa. Era asunto de activarlo, solo tomaría un minuto o dos mientras registraba todo lo que estaba en el perímetro más cercano y luego se transportaría con todo.

—Bien... aquí va nada —susurró activando el portal.

—¡Yuri! —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo que se acercaba al auto. El japonés se pegó a la ventanilla, se le notaba un poco agitado, como si hubiera corrido. El omega parpadeó confundido —Solo quería que supieras que eres el mejor amigo que tengo y que te voy a extrañar mucho.

El hombre metió el cuerpo por la ventanilla y abrazó a Yuri. Quiso decirle que se alejara, que corría peligro. Si el portal no lo reconocía completamente podría llevarse solo la mitad de su amigo y dejar la otra mitad en el mundo humano.

Yuri puso el portal en el asiento del pasajero y cerrando los ojos haló a su amigo al interior del auto con fuerza. Segundos más tarde el auto y todo lo que estaba adentro desaparecían del estacionamiento.

*******

Jean estaba emocionado. Solo había algo que no lo convencía y era hacer el viaje en moto. Beka le había asegurado que vivían lejos, hacer el viaje en moto sería cansado, especialmente con los bolsos de viaje a la espalda. Sin embargo, Beka se veía tan emocionado de usar la moto que no había podido negarse.

Le había dicho que se encontrarían con Yuri a unos kilómetros de su casa. En la mente de Jean, el viaje duraría a lo máximo cinco o seis horas, con sus respectivas paradas.

Estarían al menos una semana en casa de los padres de Beka por lo que había dejado a uno de los chicos del club a cargo de la casa, para que vaciara la nevera, la despensa y se encargara también de las pocas plantas que tenía.

La otra cosa que le parecía extraña era que Beka insistiera que sus padres no necesitaban demasiados regalos, que preferían la comida. Llevaba un bolso lleno de comestibles, pero no estaba seguro de que soportarían hasta llegar a casa de sus futuros suegros.

Sonrió traviesamente. En cuanto conociera a los padres de Beka le propondría que se casaran. No quería seguir desperdiciando más tiempo en una decisión de la cual estaba ya seguro.

Condujeron hasta salir de la ciudad, ahí fue cuando Beka le hizo señas para que se detuvieran. El lugar estaba rodeado de una gran extensión de tierra verde, con uno que otro árbol.

—¿Olvidaste algo, cachorro? —su novio negó.

—Aquí estará bien. Necesito que aparques la moto lo más cerca de la mía —Jean así lo hizo.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó. Otabek le sonrió y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara un poco más. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desde que su pequeño novio se hiciera cargo de las noches de pasión él se había vuelto como una marioneta. Todo lo que el menor le ordenaba, él obedecía sin chistar, siempre teniendo como recompensa las caricias y los besos del otro. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Al acercarse a su novio, este lo envolvió en un abrazo, aun sobre la moto, mordiendo sus labios y hundiendo la lengua en su boca.

Gimió levemente y cerró los ojos. El beso duró lo que le pareció una eternidad, como si Beka quisiera mantenerlo protegido. Su impresión fue grande cuando luego de varios minutos abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaban rodeados por extensos campos de trigo. Parpadeó confundido y se alejó un poco de su novio para poder ver todo mejor.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó un poco asustado. Otabek lo tomó de las manos, esperando a que fuera asimilando el cambio. Jean parecía temblar, mirando a todas partes, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le decían. —¡Mierda! —gritó cuando en la carretera que antes había estado vacía pudo ver el coche de Yuri.

Se alejó de Otabek y se quitó el casco, corriendo hacia el coche, asomándose por el lado del conductor. Un muy asustado Yuuri lo saludó desde el regazo del rubio. —¿Yuuri? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Otabek frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre, pensando que tal vez había sido un malentendido. Pero al acercarse al auto pudo confirmar que el japonés estaba en el interior del coche. Abrió la puerta para que bajara y luego le dio una mirada seria al rubio.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Se acercó justo cuando encendí el portal. Solo tuve tiempo de meterlo dentro del coche —Otabek dio un largo suspiro. Yuuri veía a su alrededor maravillado, su mente al parecer había evitado la pregunta del cómo había llegado hasta allí para poder concentrarse en lo que había a su alrededor sin mayores problemas. Jean seguía mudo, incapaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Amor? —lo llamó Otabek al ver que no reaccionaba.

—Creo que... debo estar soñando.

—Mejor vamos a la casa, será más fácil explicarles —Otabek empujó a Jean en dirección a la moto y Yuri se bajó del auto para poder llevar a su amigo japonés de vuelta al auto. El hombre tal vez tardaría en entender lo que había sucedido y cuando lo hiciera probablemente entraría en estado de shock. Sin embargo, Yuri sonrió al verlo tan emocionado con todo lo que veía. Al menos alguien iba a disfrutar la visita de regreso a casa.


	14. Eros Mistake 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek no estaba totalmente seguro de que Jean pudiera continuar en la moto y ya estaba a punto de sugerirle dejarla ahí y que se fuera en el coche de Yuri cuando su novio pareció recuperar la concentración.

—Ya puedes comenzar a explicarme, sea lo que sea, prometo creerlo —Otabek le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Estas son las tierras de los Altin. Estamos a varios kilómetros de la casa. Y pues... soy el heredero de los Altin. Yuri es el heredero de los Plisetsky. Yo soy un alfa y él es un omega —Otabek se ajustó el casco y Jean lo imitó, subiendo a la moto. Aceleró el motor varias veces como aviso para que Yuri los siguiera y luego arrancó, Jean lo siguió de cerca. Cuando ya llevaban un buen tramo, Jean no pudo contener más su curiosidad y comenzó a preguntar mientras conducían.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué significa que sean alfa y omega? ¿Cómo los lobos en una manada?

—¡No, es algo complicado! ¡Te lo explicaré más tarde!

—¡¿Y yo que vengo siendo aquí?!

—¡Tú eres un beta! Si alguien te pregunta, di eso.

—¿Un beta? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que eran alfa y omega!

—¡Nosotros lo somos, pero existen los beta y tú serías uno de ellos! —Jean decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a llegar a la casa de Beka y se concentró en disfrutar el paisaje.

Su novio acababa de decir que todas aquellas tierras le pertenecían. ¿Acaso su familia era rica? ¿Y por qué había dicho que él y Yuri eran herederos? Su novio tenía tantas cosas que explicarle.

Luego de media hora llegaron finalmente a una hermosa casa en medio de una colina. Una mezcla de paredes de piedra, gigantescas ventanas de cristal y techos de madera con enormes vigas de troncos, bien pulidos y hermosamente trabajados. Había un auto blanco estacionado afuera en el redondel de la entrada y un grupo de pavos reales caminaba entre los arbustos que adornaban las áreas verdes. Aquello no era una casa, sino una mansión. Jean se quedó con la boca abierta. Un hombre salió a recibirlos y al ver a Otabek su rostro cambió. De inmediato fue avisarle a su señora madre.

—Espero que mamá no muera de la impresión —susurró cuando entraron a la casa.

Ya en el interior Jean pudo apreciar el buen gusto de la familia, con un estilo rústico y moderno a la vez.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas cargado?

—Pfft, esto no es nada —murmuró Yuri cruzándose de brazos.

Una mujer de baja estatura, con cabellos castaños y ojos claros se le lanzó al cuello como salida de la nada.

—¡Ota! —exclamó besándole toda la cara y el moreno sonrió ampliamente devolviéndole el abrazo y levantándola del suelo.

—Ma... te extrañé. Lamento no haberte avisado antes que vendría —la mujer sacó la cabeza del pecho de su hijo para mirar al resto de los presentes y abrió mucho los ojos al ver al rubio.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Lograste encontrarlo. Es como un milagro. Sus padres llevan dos años buscándolo...

Yuri bajó los ojos. Sabía que seguramente le había causado muchos problemas a la familia Altin al desaparecer justo después de anunciado el compromiso.

—Kamilla, en nombre de la familia Plisetsky y en mi nombre, por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por todo el da- —Yuri no pudo continuar porque la mujer se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Te hemos buscado por dos años, realmente pensaba que te había pasado algo muy malo —el abrazo de la mujer vino acompañado de su aura de omega, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo. Otabek sonrió, sabía que su madre reaccionaría de esa forma. Su padre, por el otro lado, seguramente le tendría unas palabras bastante personales al rubio.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—Tu padre está en asuntos de negocios en la ciudad. Regresará en un par de días. Debes esperar a que regrese —la mujer se detuvo completamente en los saludos y dejó ir al omega para concentrar su atención en los otros dos.

—¿Ellos son tus amigos, Ota?

—Mamá... él es Yuuri, un amigo de Yuri. Y él es Jean... mi pareja —los ojos grises de Jean se abrieron sorprendidos al no esperarse aquella presentación. Realmente esperaba que Otabek dejara ese tipo de noticias para cuando estuviera todo más calmado. La mujer le dio una mirada escrutadora y se acercó a su lado de inmediato haciendo que el mayor se parara muy derecho.

Sus enormes ojos castaño claro se fijaron en los de Jean por un largo rato. Luego se cerraron, como si la mujer estuviera concentrándose y finalmente los abrió. Aquella sonrisa, tan parecida a la de su novio cuando reía solo para él, derritió su corazón y sintió ganas de sonreír de vuelta. La mujer lo abrazó entusiasmada y él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Él es tan lindo, Ota. Mira sus ojos, por todos los cielos, y su sonrisa. Con razón tardaste en volver a casa.

—Mamá... lo estás asustando.

—Ay, lo siento, lo siento, Jean, querido, me emociono demasiado rápido. Así somos las omegas. ¿Y tú, querido? ¿También eres un beta?

—Sí... es un beta muy tímido.

—Ay, bien, de acuerdo, no lo asustaré, pero igual eres bienvenido cuando gustes en esta casa —dijo la mujer sin poder evitar abrazarlo. Yuuri sonrió con un leve rubor hasta que la mujer lo dejó ir. —Bien, supongo que necesito prepararles un par de habitaciones. ¿Yuuri, irás a casa de tus padres? Deberías avisarles que estás bien.

—Sí, eso haré, Kamilla.

—Mamá, ¿podemos dejar las cosas en la sala mientras descansamos un poco? Es que quiero mostrarle el lugar a Jean.

—Seguro, hijo. Le pediré a James que ponga todo en las habitaciones, porque esta noche se quedan aquí, ¿verdad? Ni pienses que te los vas a llevar a dormir a otro lugar mientras estén en el pueblo.

Otabek suspiró. Ahí iban sus planes de alquilar un lugar para él y para Jean.

Yuri se excusó para llamar a su casa y Otabek se llevó Jean y a Yuuri para mostrarles el lugar, aunque en realidad, más que mostrarles el lugar, quería explicarles cómo funcionaban las cosas.

—¿Alguna vez han montado a caballo? —los citadinos negaron y supuso que lo mejor sería llevarlos en una de las camionetas a algún lugar donde estuviera seguro de que no los escucharían —Mamá, ¿me prestas tu camioneta? —la mujer buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla y le lanzó las llaves a su hijo.

—Ten cuidado con mi tejido, dejé las agujas en el asiento trasero.

—Dile a Yuri que nos alcance en mi moto. Iré al corral de las ovejas. ¿Puedes decirle en qué dirección queda? —la mujer sonrió y Otabek le agradeció por prestarle el vehículo. Cuando llegaron al garaje Jean fue el que más se sorprendió. Era una hermosa camioneta, doble cabina, de color rojo manzana, con una pegatina en la parte trasera que leía "omega sin medicar al volante".

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar que Otabek tenía planeado. El terreno no estaba trabajado para sembrar trigo, sino que era una pradera pequeña, nítidamente acorralada con una cerca de madera pintada de blanco. Habría una veintena de animales que se podía ver a lo lejos, todos blancos. Yuuri jadeó asombrado, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Era como si el pasto creciera naturalmente corto y cientos de flores salpicaban aquí y allá con sus colores.

—Bien, es momento de explicar todo —murmuró Otabek respirando profundamente el aire limpio del lugar. —¿Por dónde prefieren que comience?

—Comienza explicando cómo llegamos aquí.

—Utilicé un portal. Es un invento bastante reciente. Permite crear portales y transportarnos a otros planetas similares en estructura al nuestro. La tierra es uno de esos planetas. Solo no me pidas explicar cómo funciona porque no soy un experto en ello.

—Diría que me estás vendiendo puros cuentos de mierda, pero aquí estoy cuando hace menos de una hora estaba en la ciudad. ¿Por qué quieres que digamos que somos beta? ¿Y qué es eso de que eres un alfa y Yuri un omega? ¿Y por qué somos beta?

—Bien... mh, comenzaré explicando lo básico, la razón por la cual estamos divididos en esas categorías. La razón principal es las diferencias físicas de cada uno. Un beta, por ejemplo, es lo más parecido a un humano en este lugar. Por eso ustedes son beta.

Otabek esperó a que asimilaran la información para continuar. Jean parecía tener la vista nublada mientras Yuuri prestaba atención fascinado. Eso le estuvo curioso y no pudo evitar comentárselo.

—Soy un nerd japonés, vivo de este tipo de historia fantástica. La verdad... esto es mi sueño hecho realidad —el alfa no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras su novio tenía cara de circunstancia.

—Bien, un alfa... soy uno. El alfa y el omega son complementarios. Uno domina al otro. Todos los alfa son dominantes y todos los omega son sumisos. Siempre hay una excepción a la regla en cuestiones de personalidad, como Yuri. Yuri es un omega dominante. Sin embargo, cuando su celo comienza se vuelve sumiso.

—¿Celo? ¡Qué diablos! ¿Cómo un animal?

—Pues... es complicado. Los alfa también tenemos nuestro celo, con menor frecuencia. Pero hay una diferencia primordial entre nosotros y los humanos y es el sentido del olfato —eso pareció sacar a Jean de su confusión.

—¡Algodón de azúcar! —Otabek cerró la boca de golpe y se sonrojó —entonces era eso.

—Ese... no es realmente la forma en que un alfa debe oler... —

—Pero así olías cuando-

—Jean. No tienes que dar detalles de eso ahora. El punto es que ese no es mi olor de alfa.

—No lo entiendo entonces.

—El olor de un alfa suele ser fuerte y cuando va dirigido a un omega le provoca sentirse protegido, sereno e intocable. Le causa un efecto de paz y tranquilidad que le son esenciales a un omega. Un omega, en cambio, despide un olor dulce, atrayente, que infunde deseos de proteger. Todo es debido a las feromonas de nuestros cuerpos que son muy potentes.

—El olor de Yuri es la madera de sándalo, ¿cierto? Con notas de jengibre.

—Yuri es un omega que no necesita que lo protejan, al menos él así lo entiende. Yuri no busca protección, sino que lo dominen. Necesita un alfa más fuerte que él para poder sentirse seguro, por eso su olor en vez de ser dulce es más especiado, para atraer al alfa indicado.

—Entonces, ¿intentan atraer a alguien compatible por el olor? ¿Siempre se tiene que juntar un alfa con un omega?

—No siempre. A veces un alfa se junta con otro alfa o con un beta. Depende de cuán dominante sea cada uno. Lo mismo pasa con los omega, puede que se junten entre sí, aunque es menos probable que lo hagan.

—¿Y esas son las únicas diferencias? ¿El olor?

—No... hay diferencias físicas, pero no me gustaría entrar en detalles de eso...

—Podrías... quiero decir... no sé si esté pidiéndote algo fuera de lugar... pero podrías dejar que... tu lado alfa... —Otabek sabía lo que Jean quería. Le dio una mirada discreta a Yuuri y el hombre entendió de inmediato la indirecta.

—Yo... iré a ver las ovejas un poco más de cerca por el otro lado.

Allí lo encontró Yuri cuando llegó en la moto de Otabek.

—¡Yuri! —saludó el hombre con emoción. El rubio parecía un poco preocupado. —¿Lograste contactar a tus padres?

—Sí. Creo que resolver el asunto del compromiso no va a ser tan fácil. ¿Dónde están los otros? Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres de inmediato y necesito que Otabek me acompañe.

Yuuri le señaló la dirección que la pareja había tomado y el rubio maldijo quedamente.

Dio un par de pasos en la dirección general y se detuvo. Era más que evidente que Otabek estaba permitiendo que su aura de alfa se regara por todo el lugar. Se llevó una mano a la nariz, pero su cuerpo tembló.

Tal vez había sentido la presencia alfa del moreno de ojos oscuros un par de veces, pero no tan claramente como en aquel momento. Su aura le debilitaba el cuerpo y las piernas. —Qué demonios... ¡Otabek! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto la presión en el aire cesó y pudo volver a respirar.

La pareja regresó unos minutos más tarde, ambos con obvios sonrojos y el cabello algo alborotado. Yuri casi los mandó al diablo, pero se contuvo. Todavía se sentía afectado por la impresionante aura del alfa y terminó secándose la frente con una parte de la camisa de manera inconsciente. ¿Cómo diablos había olvidado que el alfa de Otabek era monstruoso y salvaje?

—Lo siento, Yuri, Otabek nos explicó eso de las feromonas y realmente quería ver si podía adivinar el olor de mi cachorro.

—Cachorro mi culo... —susurró el rubio. —Debo ir a casa. Si pudieras acompañarme sería más fácil —dijo mirando al alfa directo a los ojos. Otabek asintió. También estuvo de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que Jean y Yuuri los esperaran en la casa.

—¿Podrías detenerte en la casa de unos amigos antes de llegar? Quiero recuperar mi camioneta —Yuri asintió al tiempo que arrancaba su auto y el moreno le decía la dirección.

Otabek pudo ver su camioneta desde antes de llegar y sonrió. Sus amigos seguramente no se esperaban que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto, apenas habían pasado unos cuatro meses desde su partida.

Yuri hubiera querido esperar en el auto, pero Otabek le aseguró que era de buena educación saludar a los que se habían hecho cargo de su metida de patas mientras huía por dos años. Se paró tras el moreno, no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de volver a disculparse.

El primero en salir fue Chris y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo hasta que sintió que el aura de Otabek era completamente la de un alfa. Se detuvo unos segundos, indeciso en si abrazarlo o no, pero cuando el moreno sonrió con nostalgia lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo para luego besarlo en plena boca mientras le apretaba una nalga. Yuri abrió la boca sin podérselo creer y su rostro se transformó a uno de molestia.

—¡Oigan! ¡Contrólese, par de urgidos de mierda! —por un momento Yuri había confundido a Chris con un omega, por su mirada suave y largas pestañas. Por eso, cuando Chris le devolvió una mirada intensa de alfa no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza.

—Este debe ser tu prometido en fuga, Yuri Plisetsky. Es un placer, Christophe Giacometti, y me alegra mucho que hayas decidido aparecer —luego de presentarse con el rubio Chris recuperó su mirada amable. —Vamos, Masumi se pondrá muy feliz de verte, precisamente hoy le dieron el día libre.

Otabek se puso al día con sus amigos, agradeciéndoles que hubieran cuidado su camioneta y guardado el secreto de su ausencia.

—¿Ya resolviste el asunto de la mordida? —preguntó Masumi con preocupación.

—No... todavía no lo resuelvo. Estamos trabajando en eso.

—¿Y qué hiciste para el último celo? ¿Lo pasaste con él? —la negativa de Otabek venía acompañada de un pequeñísimo sonrojo y Masumi supo de inmediato que había encontrado a alguien de su agrado.

—No lo puedo creer... amor, ¿encontraste alguien con quién pasar tu celo? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Se llama Jean Jacques y está en casa con mi madre. Pasaremos mañana para que lo conozcan.

La emoción de Chris y Masumi eran tan palpables que Yuri se sintió incómodo por demás. No podía dejar de pensar en que aquel alfa había estado ayudando a Otabek a pasar sus celos y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

—Debemos ir a casa de mis padres, Otabek —le recordó cuando la desesperación por salir de aquel lugar le ganó. El moreno rodó los ojos, pero estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que tomó otros veinte minutos en despedirse de sus amigos. Camino a la casa de Yuri ya no pudieron conversar pues iban en transportes separados por lo que al llega a casa del rubio este venía acumulando más que un poco de molestia.

Sus padres al verlo no lo fueron a recibir con los brazos abiertos, cosa que el moreno notó de inmediato.

—Hijo, finalmente regresas. No sabes los problemas que nos has causado a todos —le soltó su madre apenas verlo. Ese fue el inicio de una largo e interminable regaño. Ahora veía el moreno de dónde sacaba Yuri su mal genio, aquella mujer parecía que caería al suelo de tanto hablar y rabiar contra su propio hijo.

—Mientras estuviste fuera libramos a los Altin de ese vergonzoso compromiso y logramos conseguirte alguien que está dispuesto a no tomar en cuenta tu genio y tu actitud.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero ni siquiera estaba aquí!

—No hacía falta. Le hemos avisado ya que apareciste y pronto estará aquí para verte. Señor Altin, no tiene que quedarse mientras resolvemos estos asuntos, debe ser muy aburrido escucharnos discutir sobre estas cosas.

—De hecho, señora Plisetsky. Aún hay un asunto que debo resolver con su hijo, así que... si no es mucha molestia, esperaré a que tenga un poco de tiempo para atenderme —la mujer apretó los delicados puños y miró a su hijo como acusándolo por traerles un problema más. Yuri se limitó a devolverle una mirada desafiante mientras el padre del rubio se servía un wiski doble. Seguro no era fácil ser un omega casado con una alfa de aquel carácter.

—Al menos podrías decirme con quién más me negociaste mientras no estaba aquí.

Aquello ofendió a la madre del rubio y Otabek notó de inmediato que la mujer iba a darle un golpe bajo a su hijo. Yuri se preparó mentalmente para el juego de su madre, ya la conocía.

—El alfa que tuvo la decencia de aceptarte esta vez es el dueño de la compañía de autos de lujo más popular en el mercado. Victor Nikiforov.


	15. OmegA 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—Te recomiendo que te asees un poco y te pongas alguna ropa decente. Tengo las piezas de la última colección en el atelier del segundo piso —comentó la madre de Yuri con un gesto despectivo por las ropas de su hijo.

Yuri salió de su presencia sin decir otra palabra, la rabia lo inundaba en ese momento. Había pasado de ser alguien totalmente independiente en la tierra a ser nuevamente una especie de marioneta en manos de sus padres.

Otabek se mantuvo silencioso mientras Yuri hacía lo que le había pedido su madre. La mujer lo invitó a que se sentara en la sala y el moreno agradeció el haber ido solo. Yuri tardó cuarenta minutos en arreglarse y regresar. Parecía un modelo de revista, aunque su cara tuviera aquella expresión de haber chupado un limón recientemente.

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de todos en la casa, era como una especie de zumbido entrecortado que se fue haciendo más potente. Otabek cayó en cuenta que aquel era un helicóptero personal. —¿Qué mierda es eso? —gruñó el rubio haciendo que su madre torciera la cara un poco más si podía.

—Ese es el transporte personal del señor Nikiforov. Espero que te comportes como es debido.

Contener las ganas de interferir le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza al moreno. Esa era, por demás, una de las peores reuniones familiares en las que había estado. En esos momentos no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Yuri, pero ocultó la mirada para evitar que el rubio se sintiera ofendido.

Unos minutos más tarde el famoso alfa que había aceptado a Yuri era recibido efusivamente por los padres del rubio.

Era alto, casi tanto como el amigo de Otabek y traía una sonrisa cálida. Sus ojos azules estaban bordeados por blancas pestañas y su postura hablaba de confianza y soberbia. Yuri parpadeó, era como una contradicción ambulante.

El alfa lo vio y su sonrisa se volvió una expresión tonta de admiración. —Oh, benditos los ojos que te ven, mi hermoso Yuri —el hombre tenía un acento que lo hacía arrastrar las erres. Llegó a su lado sin problemas e ignorando la expresión de desagrado del rubio tomó su mano y la besó. Yuri la retiró sintiendo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban y poco le faltó para sisear como un gato enojado.

—Me siento tan feliz de que finalmente regresaras para celebrar nuestra boda. ¿Te gustaría una grande y hermosa o una más pequeña y familiar?

—Oye, viejo. Antes que vayas por ahí pensando en bodas y pendejadas, tenemos que hablar —la madre de Yuri palideció, el padre tomó un largo sorbo de su wiski y Otabek se llevó una mano a la cara sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—Claro que podemos hablar, pequeño príncipe. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo en mi transporte?

—No, solo vamos a mi habitación.

—Oh... pero aún tenemos que casarnos antes de hacer nada. Aunque no me molesta la idea.

—¿Qué te pasa, viejo pervertido? No haremos nada, solo vamos a hablar. ¡Mueve tu puto trasero! —y Yuri salió sin esperar a ver si el hombre lo seguía o no.

—Sí que tiene espíritu, eso me gusta —Otabek siguió al hombre con la mirada. Algo le decía que no era muy de fiar a pesar de su aparente buen humor.

Apenas llegar a la habitación del rubio Yuri volteó a ver al hombre, plantándose firme en sus dos pies con una pose amenazadora. Victor parpadeó confundido al verlo así.

—Viejo, no me casaré contigo. Tengo mi propio trabajo y mi propio apartamento, además, ya marqué a alguien y no pienso deshacer el compromiso.

—Vaya, eres todo un adulto. Pero tus padres ya están haciendo negocios conmigo. Ellos proveen la ropa para todos los comerciales, propagandas y actividades de alto nivel de mi compañía. Ha sido todo un éxito. Solo falta que nos casemos para que seas el rostro de mi compañía.

—¿El rostro? —preguntó Yuri mostrando interés por primera vez.

—Sí, alguien como tú —el hombre de cabello blanco se acercó a Yuri y tomó su barbilla con suavidad —un rostro como el tuyo, impecable, con un cuerpo como el tuyo —y al decirlo puso una mano en la cintura del rubio —perfecto.

Yuri le dio una mirada algo atontada al hombre. Su aura se había vuelto extraña. Era la de un alfa y no era sofocante, más bien... lo hipnotizaba. Entreabrió los labios dejándose llevar por la sensación de bienestar que el hombre le brindaba y jadeó confundido cuando luego de cerrar los ojos por lo que le pareció unos segundos, los abrió para encontrarse a Victor lamiendo su cuello, preparando sus colmillos para marcarlo.

Yuri se preparó para gritar, pero Victor cubrió su boca con la mano y lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Prometo que cuidaré muy bien de ti, pequeño príncipe —Victor parecía vibrar con la excitación de poder marcar al joven y casi había hundido sus colmillos cuando se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

Fue una especie de estremecimiento que lo hizo detenerse, algo como el ronroneo de un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Victor se enderezó y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Señor Nikiforov, ¿podemos hablar? —Victor no se esperaba para nada la voz calmada a sus espaldas por lo que sonrió ampliamente al girarse para cubrir su confusión.

—Seguro, aunque me parece que no nos han presentado aún.

—Otabek Altin. Yuri, ¿estás bien? —el rubio asintió sin poder decir nada, su omega básicamente estaba tirado en el suelo, mostrando la panza y el cuello para que cualquiera de aquellos dos alfas lo reclamara luego de una encarnizada lucha.

—Vaya, entonces ustedes dos se conocen —exclamó Victor mientras se calmaba un poco.

—Sí... él es de quién te hablé, el alfa que lleva mi marca. Estuvimos comprometidos dos años —le comentó casualmente y Otabek asintió.

—El alfa que lleva tu... ¿Cómo que lleva tu marca? —Victor no podía ni imaginar cómo era posible que un omega marcara a un alfa de aquel nivel y ya estaba por expresar su incredulidad cuando Otabek se desabotonó parte de la camisa y mostró su hombro. La mordida de Yuri se mostraba con nitidez. —No me imagino cómo te pudo marcar primero.

Otabek contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos con fastidio y tan solo le dedicó una mirada malhumorada al hombre quien al parecer no se dio por enterado.

—Sí, es por eso por lo que no puedo aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, señor Nikiforov. Mis padres no sabían nada al respecto. Estuve ausente de casa por mucho tiempo.

—Pues... ¿qué puedo decir? El problema es que ya he invertido mucho en el negocio de tus padres y realmente quería que fueras la cara de mi compañía. ¿Qué dices? ¿No te gustaría ser el modelo principal en la próxima campaña? ¿Eso estaría bien con tu prometido?

—¿Yuri? —Otabek no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya estaban, solo quería salir de aquel lugar y regresar a la tranquilidad de su propia casa.

—Podemos hablar de negocios... solo dime dónde y cuándo.

Victor estuvo de acuerdo y con eso se despidió amablemente de ambos argumentando que todavía tenía unos asuntos que resolver en su compañía. Habló con la madre de Yuri y todo pareció quedar solucionado sin demasiado problema, tanto así que la mujer parecía estar feliz con su hijo.

—Debemos irnos —fue lo único que le dijo el rubio antes de salir de la casa y aunque ella intentó hacerle preguntas acerca de lo que había hablado con el hombre de cabellos blancos, Yuri no cedió.

Otabek le sugirió que se detuvieran en una de las tiendas de venta de móviles. Activó cuatro, uno para cada uno sabiendo que Yuri posiblemente tendría problemas de solvencia justo en esos momentos. Él tenía sus propias cuentas, no como Yuri, que había desaparecido a los dieciséis, cuando todavía no tenía nada a su nombre excepto algunas acciones que seguramente estarían controladas por sus padres.

Sacó una de sus tarjetas y se la ofreció a Yuri quien la miró como si lo estuviera ofendiendo.

—No es gratis. Págame cuando todo esto se resuelva —y se la puso en la mano. Yuri sonrió con acidez.

—Eres perfecto, Otabek. Puedes proteger mi virginidad, también puedes protegerme de alfas codiciosos y ahora hasta te haces cargo de mis problemas financieros. ¿Qué más puedes hacer por mí?

—Educarte —aquello no le hizo absolutamente nada de gracia a Yuri y sus ojos verdes parecieron endurecerse como gemas.

—Educación me sobra, que me apetezca usarla es otra cosa —no supo por qué se sintió desilusionado por la respuesta del moreno. Tal vez se esperaba algo menos intenso de su parte. Jean habría entendido. Sintió ganas de regresarse al mundo de los humanos y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Tal vez si encontraba una forma de hacer ambas cosas a la vez, cumplir su compromiso con su familia y vivir en el mundo humano... —Ese hombre... tenía algo...

—Debes cuidarte de él. No creo que sea de fiar.

—Nadie es de fiar en mi círculo. Estaré bien.

Cuando Otabek sugirió que regresaran Yuri prefirió buscarse un lugar para pasar la noche. Le aseguró que estaría en contacto, pero necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría. Otabek no tuvo más remedio que despedirse y regresar solo a la casa.

Esa noche, mientras se preparaban para dormir, Jean se acurrucó a su lado. El hombre de ojos claros parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Seguramente intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

—Cachorro... hay algo que todavía no me has explicado.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que me robó?

—Sí. Debe ser algo importante para que pasaras dos años buscándolo.

—Cuando... un alfa y un omega quieren que otros sepan que están juntos, se marcan entre sí. Cuando nos comprometieron Yuri quiso intimidarme para que el compromiso se viniera abajo. Él estaba acostumbrado a ahuyentar a todos los que sus padres escogieran.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Yuri es muy independiente.

—Aún lo sigues viendo como si fuera un humano. Yuri no es humano, ni yo lo soy. Pertenecemos a una raza diferente y a unas castas diferentes. A veces el instinto nos guía y otras veces nos obliga.

—Como a los animales.

—Sí... como animales... El asunto es que Yuri me marcó sin mi consentimiento. Es la marca que tengo en el hombro.

—Cuando vuelva a verlo... lo mataré —murmuró Jean.

—Marcar a otro es parte de nuestro instinto, Jean. Hoy un alfa quiso marcar a Yuri contra su voluntad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería preocuparte. Además, no lo llegó a marcar porque yo estaba allí. Tuvo que desistir cuando le mostré la marca que Yuri me había puesto. Pero si no hubiera tenido su mordida Yuri ya estaría marcado y ese alfa tendría el derecho de tener relaciones con él.

—¿Contra su voluntad? —Otabek hizo una mueca de molestia.

—No... después que alguien te marca pierdes la voluntad de negarte —susurró. A Jean se le aflojó la boca al comprender y de pronto se enderezó lo suficiente para poner las manos a cada lado de su novio y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Eso significa que... si Yuri hubiera querido... tienes su marca, ¿no?

—Sí. La verdad, ahí es donde está todo el problema. La marca que Yuri me hizo es una mierda. Él es un omega, uno fuerte. Al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para imitar la mordida de un alfa. En realidad, Yuri solo quería asustarme... pero terminé con una maldita mordida mal hecha que hace que me comporte como un puto omega cada tres meses —Jean se dejó caer a un lado de Beka y lo pegó a su pecho, acariciándole la espalda.

—Y eso es... ¿malo?

—Sí. Los celos son algo que intentamos controlar, de otra forma, nos controlan. Lo hacemos con medicamentos. Yo tomo medicamentos para alfa, Yuri los toma para omega.

—Ah... eso eran las pastillas que le diste esa noche —Otabek asintió.

—Pero yo no puedo tomar pastillas para omega porque eso me fastidiaría mi ciclo de alfa. Así que tengo que pasar los celos de falso omega sin medicación. No es algo fácil... el celo te nubla la mente... la primera vez que me sucedió estaba en un club, así como le pasó a Yuri. Comencé a comportarme como un omega en celo y todos en el lugar querían un pedazo de mi trasero. Y yo los hubiera dejado... me estaba volviendo loco.

Jean lo besó, halándolo un poco más encima.

—Yuri ya había desaparecido y yo pensé en ese momento... al diablo con él, qué bueno que desapareció. Esa noche en el club tuve la suerte de conocer a Chris. Él me sacó a tiempo.

—Entonces te salvo.

—Es... más complicado... Chris me ayudó a pasar mi celo... junto con Masumi. Ellos son pareja. Fueron... muy comprensivos. Me ayudaron con mis celos por dos años —la voz de Otabek tenía notas de agradecimiento y vergüenza a la vez. Jean lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Entonces, la noche que me llamaste... era uno de tus celos —el mayor no quería que la respuesta de Beka fuera sí. Eso significaría que aquella noche no había sido lo que él pensaba, sino algo que Beka no podía evitar. El menor pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Jean... tuve tres meses para pensarlo. Pude haber regresado con Chris cuando quisiera, pero elegí quedarme contigo, ¿entiendes? Así que no pongas esa cara y deja de pensar en eso —Otabek lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sujetándolo por la nuca —fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida. Lo quería y lo disfruté que no tienes idea.

Otabek deslizó una pierna entre los muslos de Jean y se insinuó con suavidad haciendo que el mayor jadeara levemente. Jean sonrió con malicia y separó las piernas para que pudiera tener acceso a su cuerpo. —¿Quieres continuar con lo de la tarde? —susurró. La respuesta de su novio fue un beso y una especie de ronroneo gutural.

*******

Victor Nikiforov se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Sus compromisos lo habían llevado a través de todo el estado ese día y aunque en todos había tenido éxito, había uno que le amargaba la existencia.

—Yuri Plisetsky.

El pequeño príncipe, como él lo llamaba, había marcado a un alfa. Y no a cualquier alfa, sino uno que tenía el potencial de enfrentársele y salir ganando.

Pero él todavía quería al rubio como su esposo, lo necesitaba para sus negocios. De todos los omegas que había examinado, el pequeño príncipe era por demás, el que excedía sus expectativas y él lo quería. El problema era el alfa.

Hacer que una marca se disolviera era fácil. Doloroso, sí, pero fácil. Pero necesitaba convencer al pequeño omega de hacerlo por su propia voluntad y Yuri Plisetsky no parecía ser de los que se dejaban manipular. Eso provocaba una oleada de placer en el cuerpo del alfa. Un omega con voluntad que no tenía miedo de llamarlo viejo. Eso lo hizo reír por lo bajo. Podía imaginar aquellos labios cínicos jadenado de placer, abriéndose a sus deseos. No quería obligarlo, eso sería un desperdicio. Victor quería ganárselo, domarlo, que llamara su nombre con lujuria por sí mismo.

Tendría que ir con cuidado y planificar todos sus pasos. Lo primero sería buscar información acerca del alfa y luego ver si podía manipularlo de alguna forma para que dejara al omega libre del compromiso. Su primera impresión de él había sido demasiado buena. Un alfa fuerte, sereno y con un excelente control sobre su lado alfa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un rival digno... eso hizo que Victor sonriera.

—Esto va a ser interesante...


	16. OmegA 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri durmió poco y se levantó sin hambre. Tenía el estómago hecho nudos.

Aquel alfa, Victor Nikiforov, casi lo había marcado en un instante. Su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto sin entender. Necesitaba buscar información al respecto y lo mejor sería ir a un lugar con acceso al internet. En su mente agradeció que Otabek hubiera pensado sacar un móvil para él, así como también agradeció la tarjeta que le permitiría no depender de sus padres.

—Que me joda un caballo, voy a deberle el puto trasero cuando todo esto termine.

Se preparó para salir y recordó que tendría que enviarle su nuevo número al viejo Nikiforov si quería que lo contactara. Pero primero la información.

Terminó después de la hora del almuerzo en una tienda de hamburguesas, con una batida de fresas tamaño doble.

Nunca se había interesado mucho por estudiar las técnicas de los alfa, pero ahora que había visto la cantidad de tretas que podían usar le resultaba de mucha ayuda. Victor Nikiforov era un alfa fuerte, o eso decía la información, pero su forma de conquistar no era la intimidación como la mayoría de los alfa.

Claro que no iba a tomarse toda la información muy a pecho, igual que las revistas de chismes de los humanos, solo tenían un por ciento de verdad. Prefería ver por sí mismo, aunque eso pareciera un atrevimiento.

Sacó el móvil y marcó al número directo de Victor.

—Buenos días, Nikiforov al habla, ¿con quién tengo el placer? —escuchó que respondían del otro lado.

—Yuri Plisetsky. Solo quería que tuvieras el número.

—Qué coincidencia. Estaba pensando en un buen lugar para que hablemos de negocios. ¿Te sentirías más a gusto si eliges?

—Me gustan los lugares caros, pero llevo dos años lejos de todo, así que tú elige. Ven a buscarme a las siete —y le cortó la llamada, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

Si iba a hacer negocios con aquel nombre sería bajo sus términos y ningún otro. Así mismo, tampoco iba a caer en su truco de alfa otra vez. Dejó escapar un resoplido de desprecio. Comparados con Jean, los alfa que conocía eran basura. Ninguno de ellos lo trataría como el humano lo había tratado... a excepción de Otabek.

Otra vez estaba pensando en él. Si se hubiera casado con él no habría conocido el mundo de los humanos, pero tal vez no hubiera tenido necesidad. Por unos instantes se imaginó cómo habría sido la boda con los padres del moreno allí. La madre de Otabek apenas lo había visto una vez y ya lo trataba mejor que su propia madre. Se preguntó cómo sería el padre del moreno. No podía ser un ogro si su esposa era de aquella manera. Sonrió sin querer. Seguramente el hijo se parecía al padre, serio y amable.

Se pegó varias veces en las mejillas. —Eres un imbécil —Otabek no iba a aceptarlo, mucho menos ahora que tenía a Jean. O sea, Otabek era perfecto y Jean estaba enamorado de él. ¿Qué demonios tenía él que ver entre ambos? Nada. Había sido el mejor amigo de Jean y la había cagado.

Sorbió de su batida con coraje hasta que se le congeló el cerebro y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras gemía de dolor. —Idiota.

El negocio con Victor Nikiforov no se escuchaba nada mal. Ser el rostro de una compañía de prestigio era algo que podría traerle satisfacción. Lo que no le traía nada de satisfacción era que el hombre lo marcara.

No conocía a Victor y realmente no le interesaba conocerlo en lo personal. Si tratar de marcarlo apenas verlo era su forma de tratarlo entonces no lo quería a su lado como esposo. Posiblemente lo único que quería era manipularlo.

Aun sorbiendo su batida buscó el contacto de Otabek en el teléfono y le marcó.

—¿Yuri?

—Sí, obvio que soy yo, ¿quién más va a saber el número de tu móvil nuevo?

—¿Pasó algo?

—Solo quería decirte que me veré con Nikiforov a las siete. Para que al menos alguien sepa con quién estuve si me secuestran.

—No hagas bromas sobre eso —gruñó el alfa. Secuestrar omegas era algo bastante común. Los secuestros de una noche eran la preferencia de los alfa de alto nivel.

—Sabes que puedo defenderme-

—¿Cómo te defendiste cuando casi te marca?

—Oye, ¿estás celoso? —Otabek ignoró la pregunta y continuó su interrogatorio como si nada.

—¿A dónde irán?

—No lo sé aún, vendrá por mí a las siete —Yuri escuchó voces, como si hubiera una discusión y el próximo que le habló en el móvil fue Jean.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que irás solo? —no pudo evitar el sonrojo y la sorpresa.

—J-Jean... ¿qué diablos?

—Apenas tienes dieciocho, ¿a dónde crees que irás con ese viejo decrépito?

—No es un viejo decrépito. Y no soy un bebé para que me andes vigilando.

—En lo que a mi concierne apenas puedes limpiarte el puto trasero tú solo. Vas por la vida cagándola a cada vuelta. Así que dime en este instante a dónde van a ir.

—¡N-no es tu asunto!

—¡Claro que lo es! Eres...

—Pffft, ¿soy qué? Te diré quién soy, soy el que masticó a tu novio como chicle.

—¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! —y Jean le colgó. Yuri estaba más que molesto, sin embargo, su pierna saltaba de forma inconsciente, haciendo un leve y continuo tac, tac con la silla. Sabía que aquel era un golpe bajo y que seguramente la había terminado de cagar totalmente con Jean.

Vagó por la ciudad, mirando si había algo interesante para ponerse en su primera cita con Nikiforov. También compró algunos antojos para la despensa. No cocinaba mucho, pero mínimo quería poder prepararse un café a la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, su mente solo se concentraba en la forma en que Jean había reaccionado. Casi podía imaginárselo al otro lado de la línea. Sentía que su lado omega meneaba el rabo tímidamente con tan solo pensar que Jean podría estar celoso.

—¿Cómo podría estar celoso teniendo al alfa perfecto a su lado? —cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Ahora Otabek había pasado de ser "aquel estúpido alfa" a "el alfa perfecto". Decidió que lo mejor era dar por terminadas sus compras y regresar al apartamento que había alquilado. Recordó entonces que había llamado al viejo para decirle que pasara a recogerlo, pero había olvidado darle la dirección. Escribió un mensaje con rapidez y lo envió.

Se dedicó a ver las noticias el resto del día y cuando se fue acercando la hora para la cita se metió a la ducha. Se preparó con cuidadosa precisión, sabiendo que su imagen bien podría servirle para convencer a Nikiforov de que no necesitaban casarse para poder cumplir los compromisos que sus padres habían acordado.

Treinta minutos antes de las siete escuchó toques a la puerta y arrugó el ceño. Le había dicho a Nikiforov que pasara por él a las siete. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó como petrificado con la boca abierta. Allí estaban Jean y Otabek, ambos vestidos de manera casualmente elegante.

—Muévete, enano —gruñó Jean, quien se veía imponente como jamás lo había visto antes. Otabek tenía las manos metidas dentro del saco y lo miraba fijamente. Se echó a un lado y ambos entraron a su apartamento.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de que alquilé aquí? —no recordaba haberle dicho a ninguno de los dos dónde se estaría quedando.

—Le enviaste los datos a Otabek por mensaje.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡maldición! Entonces el viejo no sabe dónde vivo —tomó el móvil y se apresuró a marcar el número para avisarle. Otabek cerró la puerta tras ellos y observó el lugar.

—No está mal —murmuró. Cuando Yuri terminó de darle la dirección a Victor se encargó con los dos inesperados visitantes.

—¿Qué creen que hacen aquí?

—Eso es obvio, iremos contigo. No vas a ir solo con un alfa que solo quiere morderte para poder meterse en tus pantalones —gruñó Jean con seriedad.

—¡Largo!

—No —y se fue a sentar al sofá que había en la salita del lugar. Otabek se metió al cuarto de Yuri para examinarlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! —el moreno de ojos oscuros arqueó una ceja, impresionado por la imitación de Yuri de la voz de un alfa, pero solo por unos instantes ya que luego continuó inspeccionando el lugar. —¡Tienen que irse! Victor estará aquí pronto.

—Mejor. Quiero conocer al que casi te muerde.

—¡Otabek! ¿Por qué le contaste eso? —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Solo le estaba explicando cómo son las cosas aquí, recuerda que los humanos son así.

Yuri intentó echarlos del apartamento, pero fue inútil. Cuando Victor llegó y Yuri abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, se preguntó si ya había hecho algo mal. No fue hasta que sintió la presencia del alfa que entendió lo que pasaba.

—Yuri... pensé que estarías solo.

—Pues ya ves... solo quería presentarte a mis verdaderos padres. El imbécil de acá es papá y el idiota de allá es mamá.

—Un placer... —saludó con una sonrisa siguiéndole la corriente al rubio. Jean se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada intensa que no le gustó para nada a Victor por lo que aumentó inconscientemente su aura de alfa en dirección del otro.

Yuri rodó los ojos con molestia y salió al pasillo. —Ni te molestes en tratar de intimidarlo, Victor. Es tan idiota que no funcionará. Victor lo intentó de todas formas y aunque no podía sentir ningún tipo de aura proveniente del hombre, la mirada intensa parecía querer aplastarlo.

—Qué interesante... ¿es un beta?

—Soy tu peor pesadilla.

—¡Jean! Ya deja tus pendejadas para otro momento, me estás arruinando la cita —Otabek puso una mano en el brazo de Jean para que se calmara y Yuri dio un largo suspiro. —Victor, se hace tarde —le recordó y el hombre asintió. Yuri casi hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando al moverse pasillo abajo en dirección al elevador los dos morenos los siguieron. Supo que no podría sacárselos de encima y los maldijo mentalmente.

Otabek y Jean los siguieron en sus respectivas motos y al llegar al restaurante, a pesar de ser exclusivo, Otabek solo tuvo que mostrar su credencial y su billetera, vulgarmente hablando, para que lo dejaran entrar.

—¿Por qué no se van los dos al diablo? —gruñó mientras caminaban en dirección a la mesa que tenían reservado.

Victor había estudiado al rubio durante el camino. Era evidente que aquellas dos personas lo afectaban, pero uno de ellos era su prometido y no era difícil entender por qué. Sin embargo, el otro, el beta, era el que más parecía ponerlo nervioso pues Yuri no dejaba de darle miradas furtivas.

Aquella interacción entre los tres le parecía por demás interesante. Además, había algo más que captaba su atención y era la forma en que el prometido de Yuri parecía no querer alejarse de aquel beta. Sus manos hacían contacto con la espalda del otro constantemente, como si lo dirigiera o intentara controlarlo. Cuando se acercaba demasiado a Yuri o hacía comentarios, el moreno colocaba su mano en la espalda del beta y este se calmaba inmediatamente.

Algo sucedía allí y él quería averiguarlo y si posible, usarlo en su favor. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, el beta también lo hizo. Otabek se quedó en pie, como pensando si llevárselo a otra mesa o no.

—No se preocupe, señor Altin. Acompáñenos también. Así será más emocionante.

Yuri se cruzó de brazos como un chiquillo, dándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo que fue ignorada olímpicamente.

—Bien, para comenzar, Yuri no se va a casar con usted. No habrá mordidas de ninguna clase y no habrá sexo tampoco —Otabek se llevó una mano a la sien y Yuri le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Jean.

Victor sonrió y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa para así entrelazar sus dedos y descansar su barbilla sobre ellos. —¿Entonces cómo cumplirá con los compromisos que su familia adquirió conmigo?

—Victor, Jean no tiene autoridad en este asunto, no le hagas caso. Podemos hablar de negocios en otro momento si gustas.

—Por mí está bien. Es agradable conocer a las personas que realmente se preocupan por ti. Tus padres no son muy cariñosos, Yuri. Ellos son muy fríos y calculadores para mi gusto. Me gustaría más que ellos fueran mis suegros, se nota que hay pasión en sus ojos —esta vez el alfa intentó una de sus técnicas de seducción con el beta, solo por ver si lograba calmarlo. La actitud del beta no cambió, sin embargo, la mirada del otro alfa en la mesa se oscureció y pudo sentir cómo se liberaba en su dirección.

Yuri notó lo que pasaba y le dio un fuerte pisotón a Otabek quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

Victor no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo allí, pero querer descubrirlo hacía que se emocionara internamente. Jamás había presenciado una interacción tan fuerte entre un alfa, un beta y un omega. Se inclinó más hacia el beta, observándolo detenidamente. Era un ejemplar formidable y de buen parecer. A pesar de estar enojado Victor podía ver que sus líneas de expresión no iban a la par con su semblante. La llegada del mesero interrumpió el flujo de emociones en el grupo.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —la joven les sonrió amablemente y fue entonces que Victor entendió. El beta sonrió, una sonrisa honesta y encantadora. La joven se sonrojó a pesar de que no había feromonas de por medio en la interacción. Yuri dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, pero bajó la vista para ordenar y Otabek dejó escapar el aire que parecía estar conteniendo.

Era una especie de relación complicada, pero Victor estaba seguro de que el beta era la clave. Otabek era un alfa fuerte, pero no se había opuesto a nada de lo que el beta había dicho. Yuri tal vez se había expresado con más vehemencia, pero bien podía haberse opuesto a la compañía, y no lo había hecho.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando entendió. Si convencía al beta, todo estaría solucionado. Él era quien tenía que estar de acuerdo. En el momento en que lo estuviera, los demás seguirían sus pasos. Ordenó lo que quería con una sonrisa y luego se disculpó, alegando que había olvidado hacer una llamada importante y que solo le tomaría unos minutos.

Al alejarse marcó con tranquilidad.

—Michele, ¿estás viendo al moreno más alto?

—Sí, señor —respondió el empleado de Victor.

—Arréglatelas para llevarlo a la casa.

—¿Quiere que lo lleve a la fuerza?

—Pues... intenta convencerlo, pero si necesitas usar la fuerza asegúrate de no lastimarlo. Quiero que sea un invitado especial.


	17. OmeA 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

No lograron hablar mucho de negocios y eso molestó a Yuri sobremanera. Victor solo sonreía con las preguntas estúpidas de Jean y los comentarios pesados de Otabek. Aquello no era para nada cómo había pensado que sería la cita.

Al menos el mayor no estaba enojado, al contrario, parecía disfrutar la compañía de los tres.

—Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto en una cena. ¿Sería posible alargar la velada? —Victor parecía genuinamente interesado en continuar, pero con las actitudes de los morenos a Yuri se le hacía demasiado obvio que solo intentaba congeniarse con ellos.

—Prefiero hacerlo en otra ocasión —respondió al tiempo que le daba miradas amenazantes a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué les parece si vienen a visitarme mañana? —insistió el hombre de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa entre redondeada y abierta que casi parecía un corazón.

—¿Los tres? ¿Qué no es más fácil si hablamos a solas? —se quejó el rubio con molestia. Victor sonrió y le hizo un pequeño guiño con el ojo.

—Podemos hablar a solas mientras ellos se divierten con los autos.

—Prefiero las motos —Jean volvió a darle aquella mirada tosca al hombre de cabello blanco y este sonrió mientras sus ojos azules brillaban.

—No fabrico motocicletas, pero tengo una excelente colección. ¿No le interesa verlas, señor...?

—Leroy, Jean Jacques Leroy.

—Señor Leroy. Hasta su nombre suena interesante —la mirada azul de Victor en esos momentos le causó un extraño escalofrío a Otabek y ya estaba a punto de inundar el lugar con su aura cuando el hombre se dirigió a él.

—Señor Altin, llevo un buen rato preguntándome... por qué cada vez que le pongo atención al señor Leroy usted siente que debe amenazarme. ¿No es Yuri su prometido? —eso hizo que Otabek arrugara el ceño más si podía ser posible. Eso mató todo tipo de conversación por un buen rato y el hombre de ojos azules supo que ya era tiempo de despedirse y dejar todo en manos de sus empleados. —Parece que hablé demasiado. De todas formas, deberían venir a mi casa. Prometo que pasarán un buen rato mientras hablamos de negocios.

Victor pagó la cuenta de todos a regañadientes de Otabek y de Jean y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tenían que arruinar mi cita? —masculló Yuri enojado —pude haber negociado algo mejor si ustedes no se hubieran entrometido.

—Yuri, ¿realmente quieres involucrarte con ese hombre? —Jean le estaba dando aquella mirada que Yuri conocía muy bien, aquella que le decía que el mayor estaba muy preocupado por él. No se suponía que Jean se estuviera preocupando por él y eso lo hizo sentir extraño.

—Pues... ¿qué crees que sea mejor para mí? ¿Regresar a la tierra y forma un lazo a medias con un humano que posiblemente no entienda nada de lo que me pasa o quedarme aquí y tratar de salir adelante por mi cuenta?

—Fuiste a la tierra huyendo de todo esto... ¿no?

—De haber conocido mejor a Otabek seguramente estaríamos casados hace tiempo —Jean se levantó, inclinándose por encima de la mesa para alcanzar a Yuri y le dio un soberano manotazo en la parte trasera de la nuca. —¡Oye!

—Cada vez que pienso que ya te puedo ir perdonando te las ingenias para meterle sal a la herida y cagarla.

—Me equivoqué, ¿acaso no sirve de algo reconocerlo? Me equivoqué con Otabek —cambió la mirada al moreno más bajo —me equivoqué, Otabek. Tenías razón. Estaba muy desubicado.

—¿Me vas a quitar la marca? —los ojos oscuros de Otabek se aguzaron al preguntarle. Si realmente estaba arrepentido bien podía finalmente quitarle aquella estúpida marca.

—Sabes que no quiero comprometerme con nadie —eso provocó un gesto de incredulidad en el alfa.

—¿No puede morderme a mí? —ambos, alfa y omega, se le quedaron viendo a Jean —soy humano, se supone que no funcione conmigo —Otabek negó con fuerza.

—No me voy a arriesgar, amor.

—Yo... podría morder a Victor —sugirió el rubio.

—Ni te atrevas.

—Una sola mordida no es suficiente para crear un vínculo. Hacen falta otros requisitos. Pero una mordida con suficiente intención podría hacer que la marca de Otabek comience a borrarse, ¿no?

—En teoría... es como terminar una relación y seguir adelante. Solo que no hubo relación en ningún momento, así que no veo cómo se supone que te sobrepongas de algo que nunca ocurrió.

—Ustedes lo tienen todo demasiado complicado. Amar debería ser suficiente. El amor puede muchas cosas.

Ni Yuri ni Otabek contradijeron a Jean. Si algo habían visto en la tierra era que el amor de los humanos iba contra toda lógica. No que no existiera amor en su propio mundo, pero lo que podían hacer los humanos sobrepasaba todo lo que podían imaginar.

—Será mejor irnos —murmuró el rubio. Estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a donde estaban estacionadas las motos. Acompañarían a Yuri hasta su apartamento mientras tomaba el taxi y luego seguirían hacia casa de Otabek. Uno de los taxis se detuvo y Yuri lo abordó de inmediato. El moreno de ojos oscuros se colocó el casco y Jean lo imitó.

El lugar estaba un poco concurrido a esa hora y Jean sintió que alguien tropezaba con él. Otabek ya se estaba sentando en su moto, preparándose para arrancarla mientras Jean tomaba el casco para ponérselo. —Oye —murmuró dándose la vuelta. Tan pronto se volteó alguien le puso un paño en la nariz y otro le quitó el casco de las manos. Conservó la consciencia lo suficiente para ver cómo la persona que le había quitado el casco se lo ponía y subía a la moto tras Otabek mientras que a él lo arrastraban hacia atrás. Luego de eso su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y pudo ver como en sueños que lo metían al interior de una camioneta que estaba estacionada muy cerca.

En esos momentos pensó que era estúpido, que no podían estarlo secuestrando precisamente a él, pero cuando lo acomodaron sobre una colchoneta en la parte trasera y escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrándose lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo mucho que se iba a preocupar su cachorro.

Despertó sobre un cómodo sofá y quiso levantarse de inmediato, pero sintió que alguien lo detenía.

—cuidado, puede caer al suelo —fue el aviso que recibió mientras sentía una mano en el pecho.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Está en casa del señor Nikiforov.

—Ese maldito bastardo malnacido de mierda... —las palabras eran casi ininteligibles mientras las arrastraba a causa de lo que habían usado para dormirlo —¿Dónde está ese maldito infeliz?

—Michele, dale el antídoto. Quiero hablar con él mientras está en todos sus sentidos —el empleado obedeció y le ofreció a Jean un paño humedecido.

—Debe ponerlo en su nariz y aspirarlo —Jean le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, pero hizo lo que el hombre le indicaba y su mente se aclaró de inmediato.

—Nikiforov... ¿qué carajos se cree? —Jean se levantó un poco mareado y el hombre que le había ofrecido el paño le ofreció el brazo para que se estabilizara. Lo tomó, muy a su pesar lo necesitaba. Quería darle su merecido a aquel hombre sin embargo su actual estado era deplorable.

—Solo quería poder conversar un rato a solas con usted —la sonrisa del hombre comenza a trabajar en el ánimo de Jean de una forma bastante molesta.

—Debió hacer una cita.

—Su alfa no lo habría permitido —Jean le dio una mirada confundida —Otabek Altin es su alfa, ¿cierto? Por eso se ponía tan hostil cuando yo intentaba hablarle a usted. Es muy peculiar la forma en que su alfa está marcado por Yuri. No es usual que un omega marque a un alfa primero. ¿Cómo es el celo de Yuri? Seguramente es fuerte siendo que no está marcado, sin embargo, parece ser muy dócil cuando usted está presente.

Jean apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto al ver que Victor se acercaba a su lado. —Hay algo en usted... que atrae a esos dos. Nunca imaginé que un beta tuviera ese tipo de atractivo sexual sobre un alfa y un omega a la vez. Seguro es conveniente para ellos que usted no pase por ningún tipo de celo, así pueden estar juntos en cualquier momento.

Jean se soltó del apoyo que tenía solo para llevar el brazo hacia atrás, cerrando el puño con fuerza y asestándole un golpe en el rostro a su interlocutor. Luego de eso tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente del brazo del empleado de Victor.

Victor por su parte, se llevó los dedos al labio, notando un leve hilillo de sangre. —Pega fuerte. Michele, déjanos solos, por favor.

El hombre obedeció, asegurándose que Jean no perdiera el balance al dejarlo solo. Los ojos azules de Victor presentaron un brillo inusual cuando le dio una mirada intensa al humano.

—No me gusta resolver mis conversaciones de forma tan ordinaria. Prefiero que seamos civilizados —la petición provocó un sonido de desprecio en Jean.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Nikiforov? Debo regresar con mis amigos.

—Habla de una forma tan peculiar que me da curiosidad saber de dónde viene realmente —Victor sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere que hablemos? —murmuró para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—No... lo que quiero que hablemos es de Yuri. Quiero, de alguna manera, convencerlo de que lo más conveniente para el chico es permitir que yo lo marque y que él me marque. Las desventajas de un omega de su edad, sin marca, intentando hacer negocios con otros alfa es grande, ¿no lo cree así?

—No le veo ningún problema. Yuri no es cualquier omega, es sumamente fuerte.

—Exactamente mi punto... ¿cómo cree que eso hará sentir a un alfa que quiera hacer negocios con él? Lo intimidaría y eso no es bueno.

Jean se llevó una mano a la sien como si aún estuviera un poco mareado y maldijo quedamente.

—Alfas... omegas... es una pesadilla... —murmuró.

—Puedo pedir que le traigan un café.

—Prefiero un wiski doble —Victor lo miraba con creciente interés —además por qué demonios piensa que voy a ayudarle en algo cuando me trajo aquí sin mi consentimiento.

—Porque usted se preocupa por él mucho más de lo que deja ver. No estoy interesado en dañar al pequeño príncipe.

—¿Pequeño príncipe...? —eso hizo que Jean soltara una corta carcajada —Yuri no quiere comprometerse con nadie. La única ayuda que puedo darle es un consejo, no se acerque a Yuri.

—Parece pensar que Yuri tiene otras opciones aparte de comprometerse, casarse y tener hijos.

—Claro que las tiene, él no necesita... espere... ¿tener hijos?

—Me parecería extraño que lo preguntara, pero luego de buscar su nombre en los registros de la ciudad y descubrir que no existe ningún Jean Jacques Leroy tuve el presentimiento de que tal vez no pertenecía realmente a esta dimensión. Usted viene de la tierra. Es un humano y solo las hembras humanas pueden tener hijos, por eso le sorprende lo que acabo de decir.

Jean parpadeó confundido. Sabía que aún había cosas que Beka no le había explicado completamente, diferencias físicas, le había dicho. ¿Pero de ahí a que un hombre pudiera tener hijos? Se sintió mareado y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Yo solo quiero el bienestar del chico. Como ya le dije, un omega sin marca en el mundo de los negocios es un grave riesgo. Estoy seguro de que Yuri seguiría su consejo si le dijera que lo mejor es conseguir una pareja.

—Él... no necesita a nadie, ya se lo dije... —susurró—, es la persona más independiente que he conocido.

—Los humanos no pueden ver el peligro que conlleva para un omega el no tener pareja. Hay tantas cosas que no se pueden controlar, un pequeño error y Yuri podría terminar mordido por un alfa de dudosa reputación.

—Ya le dije, Yuri no es así.

—Claro que lo es. ¿Alguna vez lo ha visto durante su celo? —Jean recordó cuando Beka sacó a Yuri del club, la forma en que Yuri había intentado morderlo cuando estaban en el apartamento. —Veo que sí ha visto su celo, ¿pero lo ha visto sin sus medicamentos? Hay cosas que no pueden ser controladas.

—Tonterías, además, ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a contribuir con esta farsa?

—¿Farsa? No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Usted quiere casarse con Yuri por dinero, él no es esa clase de persona. Nadie lo puede obligar a hacer lo que no quiere.

—Se equivoca, señor Leroy. Yuri Plisetsky es esa clase de persona. Su compromiso con el señor Altin se basó en un negocio entre las familias. No veo por qué no pueda hacerlo conmigo una vez cancele su compromiso.

—Es muy simple. Yuri no lo ama —el hombre se echó a reír apenas escucharlo y Jean arrugó el ceño con molestia, tenía unos deseos supremos de estamparle el puño y borrar su sonrisa.

—Los humanos son tan cándidos... es refrescante. Un omega no necesita amor para formar un vínculo. ¿No se lo explicó el señor Altin? —Jean apretó los dientes y el hombre frente a él le hizo una seña a sus lacayos para que le permitieran seguirlo. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que estaba fuertemente vigilada. —Comprendo que su conocimiento sea limitado cuando se trata de alfas y omegas. El señor Plisetsky y el señor Altin seguramente mantuvieron sus celos bajo control con medicamentos, pero yo quiero mostrarle exactamente lo que sucedería si no lo hicieran.

Los que vigilaban la puerta les permitieron pasar.

Aquel era un cuarto moderadamente decorado. En el medio del mismo había una cama de pilares de madera y, como dato curioso, la cama parecía estar llena de ropa. Había también un sofá pegado a una de las paredes, bastante alejado de la cama.

—Quiero presentarle a alguien especial —comentó el hombre señalando a la cama —sus padres me deben una fuerte suma de dinero, así que decidieron enviarlo a él para que cubriera parte de la deuda. La gente hoy día no tiene escrúpulos.

Jean apretó los dientes de nuevo de forma inconsciente.

—Pero yo no soy la clase de alfa que se complace en ese tipo de actividades. Mi tiempo está reservado para las cosas que me traigan algún beneficio y divertirme con un omega con el cual no me desposaré no es lo mío. Sin embargo, seguramente sus padres lo venderían a cualquier otro con tal de obtener dinero para pagarme la deuda así que... he aceptado su compañía por el tiempo que dure su celo y rebajar la deuda de sus padres consecuentemente.

Victor se acercó al lado de la cama y de repente un joven saltó de ella y trató de atraparlo. El hombre dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo para evitarlo y Jean pudo ver claramente al joven encadenado a la cama. Sus cabellos eran negrísimos y su piel muy clara. Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y jadeaba sensualmente con la boca entreabierta.

El joven tenía en sus muñecas suaves puños de cuero con pequeños candados que impedían que se las quitara. Unidas a esos puños unas estilizadas cadenas iban hasta la cabecera de la cama.

El alfa se acercó con precaución hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar el rostro del joven mientras este susurraba el nombre de Victor por lo bajo una y otra vez. —Seung-gil.


	18. OmegA 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek no se percató de la ausencia de Jean hasta que llegó al apartamento de Yuri y notó que nadie lo venía siguiendo. Yuri había tomado un taxi y estaba seguro de que Jean lo había seguido todo el camino hasta allí, sin embargo, estaba solo. Yuri bajó del taxi y le dio una mirada extraña.

—¿Dónde está Jean? —Otabek sacó su móvil, de pronto tenía como un mal presentimiento. La llamada rebotó de inmediato indicándole que el número que trataba de marcar no estaba disponible.

—¿Qué demonios...? —volvió a marcar con el mismo resultado —Yuri, entra y asegura bien la puerta, iré a buscar a Jean.

—¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a la policía? —Otabek negó.

—Recuerda que Jean no está registrado. Si le avisamos a la policía el asunto podría complicarse. Estaré en contacto.

Recorrió las calles una y otra vez sin siquiera encontrar la moto de Jean y comenzó a desesperarse. Ni siquiera podía saber si Jean estaban en problemas o no porque no tenían un lazo que le dejara saber cómo estaba. Maldijo mil veces hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar que habían secuestrado a Jean enfrente de sus propias narices. Pero él había visto a alguien subir a esa moto y conducirla atrás suyo. Alguien lo había secuestrado con toda la intención y eso solo lo hizo pensar en una persona...

—Victor —aceleró la moto y se dirigió hacia la mansión del hombre que estaba a media hora del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Jean se había quedado demasiado asombrado ante la visión de aquel joven, casi desnudo, intentando por todos los medios de seducir a Victor aun cuando a las claras el hombre no tenía intención de acercarse más.

Jean notó un dulce aroma proveniente del joven. —Vainilla... —susurró. Victor se giró a verlo con una expresión curiosa.

—¿Puedes olerlo?

—Es... bastante fuerte —Victor sacudió la cabeza.

—No es solo bastante fuerte. Para un alfa como yo es un aroma enloquecedor. Si puedo contenerme es porque tomé supresores de celo, de otra forma, ya habría saltado sobre él y lo habría marcado. Eso sería un gran inconveniente para mí.

Jean apretó los puños. Cada vez que el hombre hablaba de lo que le convenía y de lo que no su presión arterial se elevaba. Recordó la forma en que Yuri había quedado la noche del club, la forma tan cuidadosa y protectora de Beka llevarlo al auto, como si Yuri fuera un tesoro.

Yuri se le había lanzado encima, de la misma forma en que aquel chico se le había intentado lanzar a Victor. Sin embargo, poco a poco se había ido calmando.

También pensó en su Beka, en aquella noche que lo había llamado con voz temblorosa para decirle que lo necesitaba. Lo vulnerable que había estado y la forma en que no podía detenerse. Entonces recordó las veces que Otabek le había dicho que había cosas que era Yuri no podía evitar.

—¿No piensa ayudarlo?

—Ya lo estoy ayudando. Encerrarlo aquí es una forma de ayudarlo.

—Puede suministrarle los medicamentos de omega —insistió.

—Podría... pero no estoy obligado —la actitud de Victor volvió a molestarlo.

—Entonces no lo está ayudando, solo lo está castigando.

—Su familia necesita entender que debe cumplir con sus obligaciones —sentenció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Es solo un maldito supresor! —Victor se puso serio. No le convenía que Jean se enojara demasiado si quería que lo ayudara con el rubio más tarde.

—Bien... lo haré por usted. Pero me deberá un favor —aquella fue la gota que colmó la paciencia del moreno.

—No voy a deberle ningún favor por algo que es simplemente un asunto de compasión. Esta situación solo habla de la clase de persona que es usted, alguien que es incompatible con Yuri.

Eso realmente molestó al mayor. Nadie nunca le había cuestionado su proceder. Él era un alfa y era el dueño de todo un imperio, uno que había construido con sudor y esfuerzo. ¿Por qué de repente ese humano se atrevía a cuestionar un comportamiento que era normal en él como si fuera algo desagradable?

—Mi compasión es lo que impide que alguno de mis empleados alfa entre a esta habitación y haga con él lo que le plazca. Su sentido de la compasión no tiene lugar en mi mundo, señor Leroy.

—Pues... adivine en qué mundo ha estado viviendo Yuri por dos años —Jean dio un paso en dirección al joven ante la mirada atenta del alfa.

—No tiene idea de lo que hace.

—Claro que la tengo... pero por suerte, solo soy un humano —caminó hasta llegar al lado del joven cuya mirada finalmente conectó con la suya y lo abrazó. Victor jadeó sorprendido.

—Todo va a estar bien —le susurró al joven quien se aferró a su camisa con fuerza y comenzó a llorar como un chiquillo.

—Es... tan vergonzoso —le susurró el omega y Jean le acarició los cabellos con gentileza. Poco a poco lo llevó a la cama y se sentó. El joven se acurrucó alrededor de su cintura por instinto, estremeciéndose con la fuerza de su llanto al poder siquiera sentir que alguien lo tocaba. Jean levantó los ojos grises en dirección a Victor, una mezcla de rabia, coraje, tristeza y algo más que no podía ubicar.

Algo que reprendía a su propio corazón.

—Regreso en un momento.

—¿Eres un alfa? —escuchó que decía el omega con una voz profunda, pero debilitada por el dolor. Sus ojos oscuros estaban ocultos tras los mechones de cabellos negros que caían sobre ellos de forma desordenada. Jean los quitó, admirando lo clara que era su piel. El dulce olor a vainilla le recordaba las veces que su propia madre preparaba algún bizcocho para él.

—Soy un beta —no quería preocuparlo, no sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría si se enteraba que era un humano. —Victor traerá tus supresores. ¿Eso es suficiente para que te sientas mejor? —el omega asintió mientras se aferraba un poco más a su cuerpo. Era como una pequeña boa constrictora alrededor suyo.

—Gracias. Esta ha sido la peor- —se encogió y apretó los dientes —la peor humillación de toda mi vida.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte las cadenas?

—No... así está bien. No confío en lo que pueda hacer.

—Pero tomarás tus supresores...

—Sí, pero puede que tarden en hacer- —volvió a encogerse, gimiendo de dolor —puede que tarden —jadeó al final.

A Jean le dolía el corazón. Pensar que eso era lo que le pasaba a Beka y a Yuri durante sus celos. No era justo que sufrieran de esa forma.

Victor llegó con los supresores, pero no se acercó, sino que los lanzó en su dirección y él los tomó en el aire.

—No puedo quedarme aquí. Cuando termines de ser compasivo pídele a uno de mis empleados que te lleve conmigo.

—Necesito mi móvil.

—No.

—Entonces necesito que contacte a Beka y le diga que estoy bien.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque será más difícil convencerlo si descubre que estuve aquí contra mi voluntad y que usted es el responsable —Victor refunfuñó audiblemente y le hizo señas a uno de sus empleados para que le diera su móvil. Eso también le fue lanzado desde la puerta que luego se cerró dejándolo a solas con el omega.

Encendió el móvil de inmediato y vio todas las llamadas de su cachorro, comenzó a marcar, pero entró una llamada.

—¡Jean! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió? —Jean escuchó el ruido y supo que Otabek iba en la moto contestando la llamada.

—Cálmate, cachorro, estoy bien. ¿Estás conduciendo?

—Voy camino a casa de Victor.

—Detente, por favor. No quiero que tengas un accidente —Beka obedeció y se hizo a un lado del camino.

—Dime que estás bien.

—Todo está bien, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en casa de Victor?

—Un presentimiento. Ese maldito bastardo me las va a pagar —gruñó usando su voz de alfa aun sabiendo que no afectaría a Jean, sin embargo, el omega en el regazo del mayor gimió asustado.

—Beka... necesito que me digas cómo administrar los supresores de celo a un omega. ¿Basta con que los tome?

—Sí. ¿Estás con un omega en celo? —Jean ignoró la pregunta. No tenía tiempo para explicarle por qué estaba con el omega.

—¿Tardan mucho en hacer efecto? —Otabek arrugó el ceño con molestia, no le gustaba para nada lo que podía escuchar a traves del móvil.

—Amor... no debes acercarte a un omega en celo, es peligroso...

—Lo siento, cachorro, pero ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto de eso. Solo necesito que me digas si los supresores funcionarán.

—Tardan un poco, pero lo harán. Llegaré en unos minutos —y le colgó. En esos momentos el alfa de Otabek sentía unos celos increíbles al saber que su novio estaba con un omega en celo. Arrancó la moto con más energía de la necesaria, gruñendo a la par del ronroneo de la motocicleta.

Jean conocía aquella voz molesta y solo pudo dar un largo suspiro.

—Seung-gil, tus supresores —lo ayudó a tragarlos y continuó acariciando sus cabellos mientras Jean sentía que el joven se iba relajando poco a poco. No entendía cómo eran las reglas en ese mundo, tan frías y crueles, pero para muestra un botón. No quería quedarse allí por más tiempo. Tal vez sí con los padres de Beka, ellos eran diferentes, pero se regresarían de inmediato.

El joven aferrado a su cintura lloriqueaba de a ratos mientras él continuaba acunándolo. Esperaba que Beka no llegara tan pronto, realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Siempre le había parecido un chico tranquilo, pero él ya había visto la frialdad en sus ojos cuando actuaba como alfa. Si le había pedido que no lo tocara mientras estaba con Yuri, a él, que era su novio y su más cercano, ¿sería capaz de volverse contra él por tener a un omega cerca?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. De nada valía preocuparse por algo que pronto sucedería. Y supo que estaba próximo a pasar cuando unos quince minutos más tarde escuchó un vocerío fuera de la puerta. Notó que Seung se tensaba un poco al escuchar las voces y que gemía por lo bajo como un perro que estaban a punto de apalear.

El primero en entrar fue Victor quien al ver que todavía tenía a Seung en su regazo se paralizó. Su Beka entró después con cara de pocos amigos. Su mirada se volvió fría al ver la escena y Seung lo soltó para cubrirse la cabeza y encogerse. Era como si todos temieran la sola presencia de su Beka.

—Jean —Victor se interpuso entre ambos.

—Bien, ya lo ha visto, señor Altin. Su novio está bien. Ahora será mejor que lo espere afuera —pero Otabek no se movió de su lugar. Victor podía sentir el aura opresora del moreno y no tuvo más remedio que liberar la suya. El aroma de Victor era parecido a la canela mezclada con otras especies aromáticas y al sentirlo Otabek gruñó de forma amenazadora.

—Señor Nikiforov, yo me haré cargo —le dijo Jean, pero Victor no se movió.

—No lo hago por usted, señor Leroy. Lo hago por Seung. Si su novio ataca a alguien, será al omega.

—No lo hará —en esos momentos Jean escuchó otro gruñido amenazador, esta vez de parte del hombre de ojos claros.

—Claro que lo hará y Seung es mi responsabilidad. No voy a permitir que sufra algún daño mientras está bajo mi cuidado. Su novio es muy peligroso, señor Leroy... pero un humano carece del sentido común para darse cuenta de eso.

—Beka —lo llamó, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. Victor se preparó para ser atacado al ver que el moreno daba un paso en la dirección general de la cama. Segundos más tarde el moreno se lanzaba encima suyo.

Victor no era de meterse en peleas de alfa, pero como era de esperarse, tenía habilidad para defenderse, por lo que intentó tirar al moreno al suelo para controlarlo. No podía simplemente llamar a sus empleados cuando estos habían quedado temblando por la sola presencia del alfa que lo atacaba en ese momento.

Los caninos de ambos se volvieron prominentes y comenzaron a soltar dentelladas como si fueran dos perros rabiosos, cayendo al suelo y rodando para ver quién dominaba a quien. Seung comenzó a temblar, imaginando que lo atacaría a él después de deshacerse de Victor.

—Qué mierda con estos dos. ¡Beka! —y al sonido de su voz el moreno se quedó quieto, su boca cerca del cuello de Victor como si lo fuera a morder. Los ojos grises de Jean se oscurecieron, la indignación recorriendo su cuerpo como un choque eléctrico. —Si lo muerdes te juro que vas a dormir en el puto sofá por un mes.

Otabek cerró la boca con un sonido audible, le dio un último gruñido enojado al rubio en el suelo y comenzó a enderezarse sin dejar de mirar a su novio.

—Así es y no me pongas esa cara porque sabes que lo haré —Victor comenzó a enderezarse también y cometió el error de mirar en los ojos de Jean. Se le escapó un jadeo de sorpresa. Era como si hubieran azotado un látigo justo frente a su cara. Toda su atención había sido capturada en ese pequeño segundo y ya no podía desviar la cara a otro lado. Como si aquel humano le hubiera puesto una correa al cuello y hubiera tirado de ella, su alfa agachó la cabeza como si estuvieran a punto de golpearlo.

—Será mejor que me esperen afuera porque no tengo la suficiente paciencia para lidiar con dos mocosos de mierda como ustedes.

—Amor... —susurró el moreno, pero Jean no cedió.

—Espérame afuera, Beka.

Otabek terminó saliendo de la habitación seguido por Victor, quien cerró la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

—Aún no logro entender qué es lo que tiene ese humano que puede incluso controlar a un alfa como tú.

—Tendrías que... enamorarte de un humano para entender. Es como quedar desprovisto de tus armas, no pueden olerte, no pueden ver a tu alfa, no pueden escuchar tu voz, no puedes marcarlos y sin embargo... pueden sentir tu corazón.

Otabek se dejó caer hasta el suelo con la intención de esperar a que Jean saliera de la habitación.

—Eres patético —susurró Victor al verlo en aquel estado.

—Seré patético, pero soy su novio. ¿Tú por qué saliste cuando te lo ordenó? —el tono de Otabek era uno de burla.

—Yo... solo... no quiero tener la tentación de morder a Seung. Él huele delicioso —gruñó esforzándose por mantener su fachada impecable.

—Seguro —Otabek sacó su móvil y le marcó a Yuri, no quería que continuara preocupado.

—¿Le hablas al pequeño príncipe? —Otabek no le respondió, pero cuando Victor escuchó que contestaban del otro lado le arrebató el aparato.

—¡Qué diablos! —el hombre se alejó del moreno con una sonrisa.

—¿Yuri? Es Victor.

—¿Victor? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Otabek? —el moreno intentó arrebatarle el móvil, pero Victor se limitó a ponerle una mano en la frente para alejarlo.

—Él está aquí conmigo y tu amigo Jean también. Ambos están seguros aquí en mi casa. ¿Te parece si envío alguien por ti? —Otabek gruñó molesto e intentó morder la mano de Victor, pero el hombre era más rápido y en un segundo había quitado la mano, dejando que se fuera de bruces.

—Viejo, ¿secuestraste a Jean?

—Yuri, ¿cómo puedes insinuar eso? Solo trato de ayudar y mamá Otabek vino a pedirme ayuda así que no pude negarme —Victor escuchó una carcajada del otro lado y tuvo que esquivar nuevamente al moreno para que no le quitara el aparato.

—Otabek no es mamá, es papá.

—Si tú lo dices.

—De acuerdo, envía alguien por mí, usa el maldito helicóptero personal que tienes, este edificio tiene helipuerto en el techo —Yuri cortó la llamada y Victor sonrió, lanzando el móvil de vuelta a su dueño.

—Les prepararé unas habitaciones y mañana podrán ver la colección de motos. Me esforzaré por entretenerlos —Otabek sintió que su presión arterial se elevaba a niveles insospechados mientras el hombre sonreía como si acabara de cerrar el mejor trato del mundo.


	19. OmegA 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri se sentía emocionado de poder viajar en el helicóptero sintiendo el aire en el rostro. Antes de llegar a la mansión de Victor el piloto dio varias vueltas alrededor de la misma a petición suya. Era gigantesca y la cantidad de autos y garajes era asombrosa.

Cuando aterrizaron su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Si Victor le hubiera ofrecido matrimonio en ese momento cabía la posibilidad de que aceptara. Todo hermosamente iluminado.

—¡Viejo! ¿Cuántos coches tienes? —Victor intentó darle una brillante sonrisa al verlo llegar, pero Yuri supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal —Oye, ¿pasó algo?

—¿A qué te refieres, pequeño príncipe?

—No me llames así, arruinas mi buen humor. ¿Dónde está Jean? ¿Él está bien?

—Sí, está muy bien solo que... pues... cómo decirlo. Tiene compañía —la seriedad con la que Victor le dijo aquello le hizo pensar que tal vez ya se había dado cuenta que entre Jean y Otabek había algo serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo... estaba protegiendo a un omega y tu amigo lo encontró. Parece que se encariñó con él.

—¿Dónde está ese idiota? —el aura de Yuri se había vuelto una de celos de inmediato y Victor simplemente negó sujetándose la cabeza por un momento. Aquellos dos simplemente no podían negar que el humano los traía de cabeza.

—Te llevaré con tu prometido. Él te puede explicar mejor —Yuri dio un pequeño bufido, pero lo siguió.

Llegaron a una habitación en el segundo piso, hermosamente decorada y allí vio a Otabek, hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá. Su aura era una de perro apaleado. Por alguna extraña razón ver a Otabek en aquel estado hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Él era el tipo de omega que cuidaba de sus amigos y trataba de hacerlo sentir bien y la tentación de ir y abrazar al moreno fue grande.

—¿Otabek? —susurró acercándose. —¿Qué le pasó? —Victor se encogió de hombros. No sabía realmente lo que había hecho el humano porque no podía leer a alguien que no tuviera ni aura ni feromonas.

—Creo que... su humano lo rechazó.

—¿Humano?

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo, pequeño príncipe. Jean Jacques Leroy es humano —Yuri dio un largo suspiro. Tal vez Victor les exigiera una explicación y él simplemente no iba a decirle todo a un hombre en el cual todavía no confiaba.

—Mierda.

—No te preocupes por eso, sé guardar un secreto. Sin embargo, tu amigo no está muy bien —Yuri se acercó un poco más al moreno y se arriesgó a acariciarle los cabellos con suavidad.

—Jean ya vendrá... eso es lo de menos. Otabek, sabes que Jean te adora y todo ese asunto, ya déjate de idioteces —escuchó un gemido sospechosamente aguado y terminó rodeándolo con los brazos bajo la atenta mirada de Victor. —Otabek, sabes que nuestro olor no lo afecta. No importa con quien parezca estar, él volverá a ti.

—Para ser su prometido te entusiasma bastante la idea de que esté con otro —Victor se dejó caer en una de las butacas con gesto cansado. Aún le molestaba el hecho de que el humano lo hubiera dominado de aquella forma.

Otabek pudo sentir el aroma de Yuri que en esos momentos intentaba calmarlo. Era irónico que fuera el rubio el que terminara consolándolo. Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía demasiado bien. Cuando Yuri se arriesgó a abrazarlo Otabek cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor especiado del cuerpo del rubio para luego dejar escapar una temblorosa respiración. Le devolvió el abrazo con timidez, envolviendo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su cuello.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa y alarma, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer más que quedarse allí, calmándolo y susurrándole palabras de aliento al moreno. Cuando Jean regresara le iba a decir sus dos o tres verdades, pero en esos momentos estar en los brazos del moreno se sentía cálido.

Media hora más tarde apareció Jean, guiado por los empleados de Victor y con el olor de Seung en la ropa.

Fue directo a donde estaba su novio. Ni siquiera se ocupó de empujar al rubio a un lado, simplemente se acomodó a las malas atrás de Otabek, abrazándolo a él y a Yuri. Victor hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, temiendo que el joven alfa fuera a atacar al humano, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—No me gusta cómo hueles —susurró el menor haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Me daré una ducha tan pronto pueda, cachorro. Yuri, me dijeron que llegaste por aire. ¿Te gustó el viaje? —y así el humano comenzó a charlar quedamente con ambos, distrayéndolos hasta sacarle una sonrisa a ambos.

Victor se mantuvo atento a la interacción entre aquellos tres. ¿Era estúpido de su parte desear algo así? Tal vez no le interesaba un alfa en la relación, pero sí el omega y el humano. Le parecía emocionante siquiera pensarlo. Sin embargo, dudaba que pudiera convencerlos.

Esa noche Otabek solo pudo abrazarse a su novio a pesar de que Jean hizo todo lo posible por tentarlo y es que, a pesar de haberse duchado, Jean todavía parecía retener el olor del omega. Además, el olor de Yuri se había impregnado en su propio cuerpo, impidiendo que sus sentidos descansaran.

El abrazo de Yuri lo había reconfortado más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Le había parecido que el omega de Yuri canturreaba alguna canción para calmarlo. Tampoco se había esperado que el rechazo de Jean pudiera afectarlo tanto.

No... no podía catalogarlo como rechazo. Era el hecho de que hubiera escogido permanecer al lado del omega antes que a su lado. Jean no podía saber que su decisión lo había herido. Su naturaleza de alfa había sido humillada en ese momento. Para un humano esperar era cosa de todos los días, pero la naturaleza de Otabek no podía esperar. De haber sido un rechazo completo su alfa estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

De cierta forma se sentía traicionado, pero eso no era lo que le impedía acercarse más a Jean. Luchaba contra su propia naturaleza de rechazar a Jean. Su alfa quería alejarse, pero su sentido común le exigía que se aferrara aún más.

La mañana lo encontró agotado por el esfuerzo, pero de todas formas puso de su parte para que Jean no se preocupara. Lo peor de todo era que Yuri aún olía a sándalo y jengibre, como si intentara calmarlo sutilmente. ¿Acaso era tan malo su estado de ánimo que el rubio se sentía con la obligación de ayudarlo? Maldijo en su mente, ya quería regresarse a la casa.

Yuri se acercó a su lado de nuevo y de nuevo sintió aquel aroma que lo calmaba. —No tienes que hacer eso —le dijo con gentileza cuando Jean se alejó para ver las motocicletas. Yuri bajó la cabeza. Él tampoco sabía por qué continuaba haciéndolo, era algo que hacía inconscientemente.

—Sí... lo siento. Es la costumbre —Yuri bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en el acto.

—Todo regresará a la normalidad cuando estemos en casa.

—Eso significa que necesito quitarte la marca. ¿Quieres que lo haga hoy? —el moreno pareció meditarlo un poco, llevándose la mano a la mordida.

—Llevo dos años esperando. Aunque, a decir verdad, a Jean no le molesta.

—¿Quieres hablarlo con él? —Otabek asintió. Jean aun desconocía gran parte de su naturaleza animal. Si quería que aquello funcionara en un futuro, tendría que darle más detalles. En el mundo de Jean no había problemas, nadie tenía feromonas que lo irritaran, pero si querían quedarse un tiempo más con sus padres, tendrían que hablar.

—¡Victor! —a Yuri le fue fácil capturar la atención del alfa y pronto lo había convencido de mostrarle los autos antiguos que tenía guardados en un garaje especial. Así, le guiñó un ojo al moreno cuando se colgó del brazo del alfa sin aparente preocupación.

—Jean... —el aludido sonrió al escucharlo y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Se acercó con pasos lentos, temiendo volver a sentir el aroma del omega desconocido en el cuerpo de su novio y se resignó cuando el mayor lo abrazó, pegándolo a su pecho.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—No estoy enojado. Es solo que... tu olor... no me gusta.

—Tomaré otra ducha cuando lleguemos a casa de tus padres. No sé hasta cuándo Victor nos retenga...

—Jean... quería hablar contigo. Es acerca de la marca que tengo —Jean asintió y estuvo atento —esa marca... es...

—Solo dilo, cachorro.

—La marca que me hizo Yuri es lo que me hace comportarme como un omega.

—Ya me habías dicho eso.

—¿Y lo entiendes? —Jean lo apretó contra su pecho, acariciando suavemente su nuca.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Y quiero que Yuri te quite eso —el moreno se enderezó, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de su novio. Le pareció que estaban un poco tristes. —Beka, si la marca de Yuri hace que te comportes de esa forma, y eso es contra tu naturaleza, entonces no quiero que lo tengas. Y si tengo que ponerme hielo en el trasero cada vez que venga tu celo, pues lo hago. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, pero si resulta que puedes ser feliz a mi lado yo te bajo la luna cuando tú quieras, cachorro.

—Jean...

—Espera, yo, tengo algo. No sé si te agrade... creí que podría esperar hasta hablar con tus padres... —Jean buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, muy en lo profundo y cuando sacó aquello se lo mostró al moreno. —Cachorro... Beka... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Q-qué... es...

—Esto... es el equivalente de una mordida en la tierra. Te estoy preguntando que si quieres estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida. —Jean notó que el menor no sabía qué hacer o decir, seguramente no era una costumbre que conociera. —Solo tienes que aceptar el anillo y decir que sí. O puedes rechazar el anillo y darme una patada por el trasero. —Otabek observó el pequeño objeto que brillaba suavemente bajo la luz del sol.

—Sí... —hizo ademán de tomar el anillo, pero Jean sujetó su mano.

—Permíteme. Va en este dedo —deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Otabek. —Ahora tú.

Jean le entregó un anillo y luego le ofreció la mano derecha para que su novio lo colocara. Apenas hacerlo lo acercó y se fundió en un beso con él. Otabek ronroneó cuando sintió la pierna del mayor enroscarse tras su muslo. Realmente no podía asimilar que Jean quisiera estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. Eso le hacía olvidar el olor del otro omega y su propia desgracia con la mordida de Yuri.

El rubio en esos momentos se había puesto muy serio para hablarle a Victor. Le interesaba la relación de negocios, solo eso, tal vez si manipulaba un poco a Victor haciéndole pensar que en un futuro tendría una oportunidad con él.

—Victor, supongo que ya sabes que llevo dos años viviendo en el mundo de los humanos y no te ofendas, pero me gusta vivir allá. Tengo libertad de hacer lo que se me pegue la gana sin sentir miedo por ser un omega.

—Lo entiendo. Sabes, hasta siento envidia porque conoces ese mundo. Viendo a tu amigo humano no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería vivir ahí y dejar de ser esclavo de mis instintos.

—Pues ya entiendes por qué no quiero renunciar a nada de eso. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que resolver mi asunto con Otabek.

—¿Te refieres a la mordida? —Yuri asintió. —Pues solo tienes que morder a otra persona.

—Pero no me interesa que me muerdan.

—Eso es muy egoísta. Sabes que un alfa sufriría si es marcado y su contraparte rechaza su marca.

—Pues me quedaría hasta que la nueva marca se borre y cumpliría todos los compromisos que mi familia adquirió contigo.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente, pequeño príncipe. ¿No hay algo más que puedas darme a cambio de consentir a llevar tu marca y pasar mis celos en soledad?

—No veo por qué tengas que pasarlos en soledad. Podrías estar con quien quisieras —Victor se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó de la barbilla con algo de fuerza.

—Eres muy cruel —Yuri golpeó la mano del alfa y se alejó.

—¿Acaso morderme sin mi consentimiento es mejor de tu parte?

—No puedes culparme por querer hacerte mío apenas verte. Eres el omega más hermoso y sensual que he visto.

—Tómalo o déjalo. Puedo encontrar un alfa débil que acepte. Siempre se me ha hecho fácil conseguir pretendientes. Solo tengo que anunciar que estoy de regreso —a Victor no le agradó la amenaza y en respuesta permitió que su aura inundara el lugar sin importarle si el joven omega enloquecía.

Pero el joven omega le dio una respuesta que jamás se habría imaginado. Su aura pasó de ser sumisa y dulce a ser pesada y opresora. Eso lo hizo detenerse para examinarlo más detenidamente. Un omega que podía, si quería, actuar como un alfa, jamás había visto eso y no creía que fuera posible, al menos no físicamente.

—Cualquiera diría que jamás habías encontrado un omega fuerte antes.

—No tan fuerte como tú. Casi hueles a alfa.

—Podría hacerte mi omega si quisiera —Victor arrugó el ceño, el descaro de aquel omega sobrepasaba todo lo que había visto antes. —Otabek quiere que remueva la marca lo más pronto posible, le prometí que sería hoy, así que no te queda mucho tiempo para decidirte, Victor. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te atreves a recibir mi marca?

En esos momentos Yuri escuchó a Jean gritar de alegría y al mirar hacia afuera del garaje donde estaban, pudo ver a Jean abrazando con fuerza a Otabek, levantándolo y haciéndolo girar. Parecían dos tontos.

—Lo haré. Pero nadie más aparte de mí puede marcarte, no mientras tenga tu marca y no mientras estés cumpliendo tus obligaciones con mi empresa.

—De acuerdo, viejo. Es un trato —Victor tenía cara de muy pocos amigos en esos momentos, pero igual se abrió los botones de la camisa para exponer su cuello. Yuri se relamió los labios y se preguntó si a Victor le pasaría como a Otabek y tendría celos falsos, pero al pensar que le tocaría a él calmar esos celos lo hizo contenerse al momento de querer marcarlo como si fuera un alfa. Permitió que su aura de omega fluyera y sujetó la nuca de Victor para hacer que se inclinara. Luego lamió el punto que pensaba morder. El hombre jadeó y cerró los ojos en respuesta, esperando el dolor y el placer que la mordida le provocaría.

Esto va por ti, Jean —fue su último pensamiento antes de morder a Victor.

Otabek se tensó en los brazos de Jean. La marca en su cuello dolía. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Yuri morder a Victor y luego jadeó de dolor, sujetándose el cuello. La punzada parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, debilitándolo.

—¿Beka? —escuchó que Jean lo llamaba a lo lejos —¡Beka! —y ya no pudo reaccionar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder gritar siquiera y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás. Muy a lo lejos le pareció escuchar que Jean lo llamaba y quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo era su marca desapareciendo, pero su voz no respondió y perdió la consciencia.


	20. OmegA 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Luego que Otabek colapsara y que no pudieran hacerlo volver en sí, Victor llamó a su médico personal para consultarle. Luego de revisarlo recomendó ingresarlo de inmediato a una facilidad médica.

Cuando preguntaron por la pareja del moreno Yuri tuvo que responder pues Jean no podía comprobar que lo era y tampoco podía revelar que era humano. El rubio fue llevado a la oficina del doctor y retenido por lo que parecieron horas.

Jean se limitó a contactar a la madre de su novio y la señora llegó horas más tarde, visiblemente afectada.

Cuando Yuri finalmente salió su expresión decía a las claras que no tenía buenas noticias. Sus ojos verdes repasaron a los presentes sin encontrar cómo darles la noticia. Finalmente bajó la cabeza.

—Es... mi culpa. Eso dijo el doctor.

—¿Cómo que es tu culpa, Yuri?

—Sí, la mordida... y... las otras. Jean... lo siento.

—¿Cómo que las otras? —preguntó Victor, ajeno a la historia entre Yuri y el moreno. Jean se llevó las manos a la cara, presintiendo el diagnóstico de su novio. Si las mordidas que Yuri le había hecho a Otabek en aquella ocasión pasada le estaban afectando, entonces era entendible que no pudiera despertar.

—Ellos dijeron que soy un omega diferente. Que solo existen un puñado en el mundo y que me harán estudios para determinar cuán fuerte o no es mi condición y así poder tratarlo —luego de eso levantó la cara y miró directamente a Victor. —Debes hacer que te revisen la mordida —Yuri quería que la tierra se lo tragara, quería dejar de existir justo en esos momentos.

Jean tan solo dio la vuelta y se alejó. No podía hablarle en esos momentos al rubio, no podía siquiera estar cerca de él.

—No te preocupes, corazón, todo saldrá bien. ¿Ya comiste algo? —aquella era la madre de Otabek quien se acercó para consolarlo. Yuri hubiera preferido que lo abofeteara. Era su culpa que su hijo estuviera tan grave en el hospital. Al moreno lo habían tenido que sedar para que pudiera soportar el dolor y Yuri había visto ya cómo las mordidas que aparentemente habían desaparecido regresaban, afiebrándose sobre la piel. Otabek tenía cerca de treinta marcas en el cuerpo, eso le habían dicho los médicos, y tendrían que tratarlas o se arriesgaban a que el moreno perdiera la vida.

Victor fue revisado por los médicos, pero no encontraron en su mordida las mismas características que en el cuerpo de Otabek. Al parecer el rubio no lo había mordido con la misma intención.

Jean se mantuvo lo más alejado posible del rubio. Necesitaba calmarse. Él no odiaba a Yuri, pero cada vez que escuchaba hablar de aquellas mordidas era como volver a vivir el horror del video de seguridad. Se quedó en la sala de espera del hospital a pesar de que la madre de Otabek insistía en que fueran a la casa. Al final ella desistió de convencerlo y le agradeció por cuidar a su hijo de aquella manera.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche que Yuri decidió ir a buscarlo personalmente, luego que los doctores obtuvieran los análisis que les urgían.

—Jean... —susurró parándose frente al moreno quien había encogido las piernas en el asiento y descansaba los brazos y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Pasó un largo rato antes de que bajara las piernas y se enderezara, tomando a Yuri del brazo con fuerza. El rubio dio un leve quejido de sorpresa, pero no se resistió.

—¿Has podido verlo? —Yuri asintió. Por instinto se acercó al moreno y se abrazó a él.

—Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría. Fui un completo animal.

—Sabes... cuando era pequeño mi abuela tenía un perro esquimal. Era un animal muy hermoso y de respeto. Pero a mí me gustaba jugar con él. En una ocasión, mientras jugábamos, creo que fui muy brusco y el perro me mordió.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que está pasando?

—El perro parecía muy arrepentido y comenzó a lamer la mordida. Mi abuela me dijo que se estaba disculpando y que, si dejaba que la lamiera, sanaría más rápido.

—Esos son cuentos.

—Tal vez. Pero podría jurar que me sentí mejor después de eso. La intención es lo que cuenta y los animales son mucho más honestos que los humanos. ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, no traje nada para abrigarme —Jean lo jaló con lentitud y lo hizo sentarse a su lado, metiéndolo dentro de su propia chaqueta.

—Cuando Otabek se mejore, regresaremos a casa y serás mi padrino de bodas —Yuri cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Regresar a la casa se veía tan lejano para él, pero para Jean y para Otabek era algo sencillo. Tan pronto Otabek mejorara ellos podrían regresar mientras él se quedaba a cumplir los compromisos con Victor.

Pasó día y medio durante el cual Otabek en vez de mejorar continuó empeorando. La marca en el hombro de Victor comenzó a desvanecerse apenas con un poco de molestia. Eso les dijo a los médicos que la clave estaba en la forma en que Yuri había mordido a Otabek, su intención.

En ambas ocasiones Yuri lo había mordido de forma cruel y violenta, sin mediar razón ninguna, simplemente a causa de su propio enojo. Pero había evitado darles esa información a los médicos. Si llegaban a sospechar que eran mordidas ofensivas podía terminar en graves problemas. Jean no sabía eso, pero Victor bien podría darse cuenta.

Dio gracias de que solo ellos se estuvieran quedando en el hospital.

Eventualmente pasaron a Otabek a una habitación privada y le permitieron a Yuri entrar a quedarse. El rubio le dio paso a Jean luego que se fueron las enfermeras para que viera a su novio y apenas entrar se quedó muy quieto y serio. El alfa tenía puesta unos tubitos en la nariz para el oxígeno y un par de líneas de suero, pero lo que no se esperaba era que estuviera atado a la cama.

—Es para evitar que se arranque el suero y las líneas de oxígeno. El dolor lo hace retorcerse. Eso me dijo la enfermera —la voz de Yuri era apenas un susurro. Jean se acercó, jalando la silla de visitantes y poniéndola a un lado de la cama. Luego tomó la mano del moreno en la cama, se sentía extrañamente cálida. Seguramente era la fiebre. Notó que le faltaba el anillo que le había dado.

—Le quitaron el anillo —Yuri le dio una mirada extraña —el anillo de compromiso que le di.

—¿Le pediste que se casara contigo? —Jean sonrió tontamente y asintió. Yuri no sabía si sentirse feliz o deprimido, su amigo, del cual estaba enamorado, se había comprometido. —Pensé que bromeabas con eso de ser el padrino. Bien... preguntaré por sus cosas, deberían habérmelas dado el primer día.

—¿Puedes explicarme eso de tu condición especial de omega? —Yuri se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama. El frío del hospital comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

—Dicen que... soy un omega, con A mayúscula al final. Es una condición poco usual, donde un omega puede mostrar características físicas de un alfa.

—Ah... eso es... como un lobo solitario —murmuró Jean.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En la tierra, cuando hablamos de lobos, muchas veces hablamos del lobo alfa, que es el que dirige la manada. Me gustan los lobos como criaturas místicas, he leído mucho de ellos. ¿Sabías que en una manada solo el lobo alfa y su pareja procrean? El resto de los lobos son familia, cachorros, parientes, algún alfa que haya perdido su lugar. Pero siempre hay un omega. El omega sirve para que los alfas se desquiten.

—Por suerte no somos lobos —Jean asintió.

—Sí, por suerte, pero aquí viene la parte interesante. Cuando un omega se cansa de ser el costal de arena de los otros, se aleja de la manada y se convierte en un lobo solitario. Se mantiene alejado de otras manadas hasta que consigue una pareja. Entonces... se convierte en el alfa de una nueva manada.

—Eso suena genial. Pero como te digo, no somos lobos. Creo que... somos como perros. Hay más alfas y más omegas. Los alfa puede que se lleven o no bien, de vez en cuando hay escaramuzas y los omegas todos se llevan bien.

—Bueno, el caso es que eres un omega que puede ser un alfa. ¿A eso se refieren?

—Sí, lo consideran un trastorno bastante peligroso... si estoy ajeno a mi condición. Es por lo que le pasó a Otabek. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había tantas pistas. Mis padres debieron hacerme las pruebas pertinentes, pero sospecho que mi madre podría tener la misma condición.

—¿Qué clase de pistas tenías?

—Pues... era... soy muy popular entre los omegas porque puedo calmarlos —Jean puso cara de no saber de qué hablaba realmente y Yuri suspiró. —Puedo calmarlos con mi aura. Usualmente, cuando un omega se siente amenazado, su alfa puede calmarlo. Yo podía hacer eso con mis amigos. También el hecho de odiar a los alfa que eran débiles. Los odiaba porque consideraba que no podían cumplir sus responsabilidades como alfa.

—Pues pareciera más un caso de agresividad.

—Sí... eso también es parte de la condición, soy más agresivo. Los médicos dijeron que puedo controlarlo con la medicación adecuada. Pero que por el momento prefieren que esté sin medicar para ver si pueden dar con alguna forma de ayudar a Otabek.

—Un omega con características de alfa. Omegalfa... No, omegA, con mayúscula al final —recordó finalmente.

Justo en esos momentos escucharon un leve jadeo y ambos se giraron de inmediato para ver que Otabek abría los ojos levemente, su expresión era una de dolor y trató de soltarse de las gazas que lo ataban a la cama.

—Beka, cachorro, estoy aquí —apretó levemente la mano que aún sujetaba y el menor se tranquilizó un poco.

—F-frío... —Jean se apresuró a subirle las sábanas, sin embargo, Yuri pudo sentir el miedo emanando del cuerpo del alfa.

—Jean... ¿quieres ver lo que hace un omega? No digo que lo veas de seguro, porque eres humano, pero eres su pareja, tal vez te des cuenta. Justo ahora él tiene miedo... no sabe dónde se encuentra y posiblemente no sepa que estamos con él. ¿Puedes notar que es un olor como amargo y acido?

El moreno de ojos claros se inclinó y efectivamente, pudo sentir el olor de su novio, levemente. Yuri se sentó al lado de Otabek y dejó que su esencia llenara el lugar, un olor como dulce. Al poco rato el moreno en la cama se tranquilizó.

—Ustedes me recuerdan a las muñecas con olor a frutas de mi hermana —murmuró y Yuri perdió toda concentración.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas? —Jean se echó a reír por lo bajó mientras Yuri refunfuñaba amenazas de muerte.

Esa fue la única vez que Otabek abrió los ojos mientras estaban con él. Pasaron dos días más y la fiebre del moreno no podía ser controlada, subía cuando el dolor se acrecentaba y comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Yuri continuaba al lado de Jean. El estado de Otabek era su culpa y no podía simplemente alejarse y tomar un descanso mientras sufría en aquella cama de hospital.

—Jean... esta marca se ve mucho más roja que antes —susurró al notar que una de las mordidas en el brazo de Otabek parecía estar más inflamada que el resto. Jean la examinó también y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Le avisaré a las enfermeras para que le digan al doctor —la madre de Otabek había autorizado a Jean como familiar para que se quedara con su hijo. Así mismo habían solicitado mejores asientos para pasar la noche ya que no permitían camas adicionales. La mujer le había llevado uno de sus abrigos más cálidos a Yuri para que no pasara tanto frío.

Jean salió de la habitación y Yuri se quedó mirando aquella marca que él mismo había hecho cosa de un mes atrás, tal vez un poco más. La había hecho con odio y rabia. La marca que le había hecho a Victor había sido hecha con sumo cuidado, como un omega.

La tocó con el dedo, procurando no causarle dolor y la sintió sumamente caliente. Deseó poder hacer algo, lo que fuera. Se había equivocado tanto con él y le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, Otabek siempre le había correspondido con serenidad, como todo un alfa decente, no lo había dañado y ni siquiera había procurado vengarse. Incluso lo había ayudado cuando se metió en aprietos en el club.

Se inclinó un poco hasta que sus labios tocaron la mordida y concentró toda su aura de omega, la que se suponía debía utilizar para proteger a sus cachorros y para sanar a su alfa.

Yuri jadeó de sorpresa repentinamente. Había sido un imbécil. Otabek llevaba su marca, ya fuera como alfa o como omega, él llevaba su marca, por lo tanto, era su alfa aunque Otabek no lo hubiera marcado. Y si era su alfa, entonces podía usar su aura con él de la misma forma en que una pareja la usaría. ¿Cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido hasta ahora?

Cerró los ojos y besó la mordida varias veces hasta que, por instinto, acercó su lengua a la piel del moreno y lamió la mordida. Jean no había estado tan lejos de la verdad con aquella historia de su abuela. Mordió delicadamente la piel antes de volver a lamerla y cuando sintió que había sido suficiente, abrió los ojos para ver la marca.

Para su sorpresa, la marca había perdido el color rojizo y ya no se sentía tan caliente al tacto. Su felicidad duró poco al recordar que Otabek tenía cerca de treinta mordidas suyas y algunas en lugares bastante íntimos.

—Mierda...

Jean regresó a los pocos minutos para encontrar a Yuri sentado al lado de Otabek, sosteniendo su mano mientras su expresión era una de angustia.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

—Jean, creo que encontré la forma forma de ayudar a Otabek...

—Pues ¿qué esperas?

—Es que... no te va a gustar.

—¿Y qué mierda importa si me gusta o no? Solo ayúdalo —sintió que levantaba la voz y trató de calmarse. —Yuri... lo que sea que tengas que hacer... hazlo.

El rubio dudó un poco pero luego se levantó y quitó las sábanas del pecho de Otabek. Jean lo observó sin decir nada hasta que Yuri comenzó a abrir el pijama de su novio.

—Espera...

—Dijiste que lo hiciera. Sé que no te va a gustar para nada y sé que tal vez te duela ver lo que voy a hacer, pero funciona.

—No te detengas por mí —Jean se sentó al lado del moreno en la cama y tomó su mano. Sus ojos grises fijos en lo que el rubio estaba por hacer. Como si fuera una pesadilla, vio a Yuri inclinarse y besar una de las mordidas en el pecho de su Beka. La besó y la acarició levemente con los labios antes de comenzar a acariciarla con la lengua. El sonido húmedo de la boca de Yuri rechinó como las patas de una silla en el suelo en su propio corazón y quiso alejarlo. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para permitirle aquello.

Una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla hasta que Yuri se enderezó.

—¿Lo ves? Comienza a desaparecer.

Y era cierto, la marca había perdido su tono rojizo. No quería pensar en lo que haría el rubio con el resto de las marcas, pero sabía que sería íntimo y se le clavaría en su memoria más fuertemente que ver aquel video donde Yuri torturaba a su Beka en su propia casa.

Se llevó la manga del abrió a los ojos y se enjugó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

—Me quedaré contigo mientras lo haces.

—Jean... no será nada agradable para ti.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a dejarlo solo mientras haces eso. Solo... hazlo, ¿entiendes? No me prestes atención. Yo no soy ni un alfa ni un omega. Ignoro muchas cosas de tu mundo, pero sería un imbécil si me opongo a que lo ayudes.

—Puede que... haciendo esto, me excite, como omega, tal vez no sea yo por un momento... tal vez te ataque por estar cerca de él.

—No lo harás, Yuri. Por favor. No quiero dejarlo solo durante esto. —Yuri dudó por largo rato, mientras las marcas que había besado comenzaban a normalizarse lentamente.

—Bien...pero si ves que me emociono demasiado no seas brusco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Jean asintió y Yuri dio un profundo suspiro. Divisó una de las mordidas más enrojecida y se inclinó sobre ella mientras que el mayor sentía que su corazón se quebrara en pedazos al ver cómo los labios del rubio acariciaban la piel que él amaba.


	21. OmegA 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek despertó en un lugar desconocido para él, con olor a medicamentos y alcohol etílico. Miró al techo por un rato y decidió que aquel era un hospital. Intentó levantar una mano y se preguntó si todavía lo tenían en el hospital después del accidente en la moto.

Su mente pareció dar una voltereta en el aire recordándole que él ya había salido del hospital y que las heridas del accidente ya se habían sanado. ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo allí?

Una punzada de dolor que comenzaba en su cuello y se regaba por todo su cuerpo lo hizo retorcerse sobre la cama. Sintió frío y dolor generalizado que parecía concentrarse en su hombro.

El movimiento atrajo la atención de la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Beka, ¿cómo te sientes? —apenas pudo abrir los ojos para ver que quien le hablaba era Jean. Quiso contestarle, pero la garganta le dolía por lo que simplemente asintió, rogando porque su novio lo entendiera.

—Q-qu... qué... —logró articular.

—Tuviste una mala reacción en tu mordida cuando Yuri quiso quitarla. Pero ya vas mejorando —trató de mover las manos de nuevo, pero le pareció que pesaban una tonelada. —Lo siento, Beka, tienes las manos amarradas a la cama. Querían evitar que te quitaras el suero. Aún tienes un poco de fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes del dolor? ¿Mejor?

Otabek asintió con lentitud, tan solo volteando los ojos hacia su novio quien le tomó la mano con cuidado. —Ya pasó lo peor.

El moreno cerró los ojos brevemente. Se sentía cansado de todo, de estar en la cama, del dolor, de dormir. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se fijó que en el fondo de la habitación había alguien más. Jean notó la dirección de su mirada. Era exactamente como la vez del accidente, sabía que Yuri estaba allí.

—Yuri ha estado aquí desde que llegaste. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Quieres que te suelte las manos? —Otabek asintió y apenas se sintió con un poco de más libertad se acomodó de costado en la cama, no le gustaba dormir boca arriba. Jean le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

—Aún quedan algunas mordidas que deben ser tratadas —Otabek no entendía a qué mordidas se refería su novio y en esos momentos no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para preguntar por ello. Lo único que se sentía bien era la mano de Jean en su cabello.

Escuchó un bostezo proveniente del sofá y al poco rato Yuri estaba de pie al lado de la cama. Solo tuvo ánimos de mover los ojos en su dirección.

—¿Se siente mejor? —El mayor sonrió de aquella forma que le era familiar y supo que sí, que todo había funcionado. Sus propios labios se curvaron levemente antes de dar un largo suspiro de alivio y estirarse como un gato gigantesco. Estaba cansado y dormir en el sofá no ayudaba, pero no quería alejarse demasiado. Se ofreció a traerle un café a ambos, por si Otabek se sentía con ánimos, pero ahora que el alfa había despertado prefería darles un poco de espacio. Jean lo necesitaba.

Se sentía exhausto. Tratar las mordidas del moreno frente a Jean lo había drenado mentalmente. Solo quería que todo terminara pronto y ya no volver a ver aquella expresión en la cara de su amigo. Se rascó el brazo sintiéndose amorriñado. Tal vez Jean no volvería a ser el amigo que había conocido antes que Otabek llegara, pero al menos parecía que aún lo consideraba como su amigo.

Iba de camino a la cafetería cuando se encontró con Victor. —¡Yuri! —se acercó para saludarlo con un beso y un abrazo que lo tomaron adormilado. El hombre se aprovechó para mantenerlo en sus brazos por más tiempo del que le habría permitido. —Parece que realmente estás cansado, pequeño príncipe.

Yuri no se molestó demasiado. Desde que saliera a la luz su condición Victor ya no estaba tan empeñado como antes en morderlo o dejarse morder y eso era un alivio, aunque lo hacía sentir que su valor había caído ante los ojos del alfa. Pero era de esperarse, un omega potencialmente dañado, ¿qué alfa en su sano juicio quería eso?

—Ya suéltame. Iré a comprar café para los tórtolos —el alfa lo dejó ir y en vez de continuar hacia la habitación lo siguió hacia la cafetería. Cuando Yuri arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, Victor solo le comentó que él también necesitaba un café. Algo difícil de creer pues un hombre como él, tomando café en el hospital, no era lógico. Pero se encogió de hombros. Luego de comprar café para ellos se sentaron en una de las mesitas. Al menos el hospital tenía mesas decentes y no las usuales mesitas plásticas de sillas endebles.

—¿Cómo sigue tu alfa? —Yuri dio un resoplido molesto.

—No es mi alfa.

—No te alteres. Solo bromeo. Realmente espero que no sea tu alfa, pero honestamente y como se ven las cosas, creo que terminarán marcándose el uno al otro —el rubio gruñó su descontento y Victor decidió cambiar el tema, aunque el que escogió no fue muy diferente. —Si... sucediera que no puedes deshacerte de ese compromiso... no me molesta. Aun quiero que seas la nueva cara de mi compañía.

—Me gustaría regresar a la tierra. Cuando mi condición se haga pública puede que no lo vean con tan buenos ojos y pierdas negocio.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Estoy seguro. Ahórrate el discurso de superación que estás a punto de escupir —eso hizo que el hombre cerrara la boca con un sonido audible y le guiñara un ojo al rubio.

—Bien... al menos háblame de los humanos. Llevas un tiempo viviendo entre ellos. ¿En verdad no pueden diferenciar entre alfas y omegas?

—No, en lo absoluto. Tienes cara de que te gustaría tener un humano, pero como mascota —Victor se echó a reír con un poco de vergüenza.

—Solo me da mucha curiosidad. Tu amigo humano tiene... algo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me da muchísima curiosidad. ¿Crees que él sea un humano alfa?

—Viejo, ¿cómo diablos voy a saber eso?

—¿Crees que le agrade? —Yuri puso cara de flan rancio.

—¿Es en serio?

—Tranquilo, príncipe. Solo me preguntaba cómo sería estar enamorado de alguien que no puede entenderte. Es casi romántico —el rubio vio con asco la cara de ensoñación que tenía el alfa y comenzó a dudar de que realmente fuera uno. Aunque de cierto modo, entendía a qué se refería. Los humanos no estaban diseñados para entenderlos, aun así, un humano lo arriesgaría todo por la persona que amaba. En lo personal, él solo podría arriesgarlo todo por su pareja verdadera, pero encontrar a esa persona era casi un mito, ¿una en un millón? Y a veces llegaba cuando ya tenías tu vida planeada. Esos eran los peores casos.

Sin embargo... un humano no esperaba a su pareja ideal. Al menos Jean había pasado por varias parejas y todas le habían parecido la ideal, o eso le había confesado mientras hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche en el club. Jean los trataba a todos como su pareja verdadera. Lo daba todo y luego Yuri veía cómo se rompía en pedazos. Pero no importaba, Jean volvía a ilusionarse y volvía a darlo todo de sí mismo. Era estúpido y maravilloso a la vez.

Ellos, incluyendo a Otabek, no estaban hechos para amar de esa forma, o eso le parecía. No veía al moreno enamorándose una y otra vez. Jean había sido la excepción. Él tampoco se había enamorado, de Jean. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, pero lo mejor era admitirlo y no quedar como un completo patán negándolo.

—Hey... aquí Victor llamando al pequeño príncipe —la mano de Victor pasó frente a su cara sacándolo de sus pensamientos y reaccionó golpeándola.

—Eres tan necio que lo mejor que te podría pasar es que tuvieras la suerte de encontrarte a tu pareja verdadera. Así dejarías de joder a los demás.

—Aunque encontrara a mi pareja verdadera seguiría insistiendo en que fueras la cara de mi compañía. Podrías satisfacer lo mismo a un alfa que a un omega, Yuri, date cuenta de que eres el sueño húmedo de muchos.

Yuri se levantó repentinamente con cara de pocos amigos y pidió unas tostadas con mantequilla.

Ya les había informado a los médicos la forma en que estaba tratando las mordidas de Otabek y ellos habían armado todo un revuelo, exigiendo que les demostrara personalmente el método. Yuri se había negado, pero de no haber sido por la ayuda de Victor, probablemente lo habrían obligado. A lo más que había accedido era a ser grabado sin que su identidad o la de Otabek fueran comprometidas. Jean los grabaría con una cámara que les proveería el personal médico. Pero antes, tendrían que explicarle al moreno quien había estado inconsciente las primeras veces. Jean le había dicho que se encargaría de decirle, por eso no quería regresar tan pronto, sin embargo, Victor le ponía los nervios de punta.

De regreso a la mesa notó que el rostro del alfa tenía una expresión preocupada que trató de cubrir con una sonrisa tan pronto lo vio acercarse. Se preguntó qué podía estar estresando a aquel alfa que básicamente lo tenía todo.

—Habla —le dijo apenas sentarse de vuelta a la mesa. Victor abrió los ojos sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud. Logró controlar su expresión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos verdes de Yuri lo taladraban sin compasión.

—No sé a qué te refieres, pequeño príncipe —Yuri chasqueó la lengua y le entregó una de las tostadas.

—Si no quieres hablar, no hay problema. Pero a mí no me engañas, algo te molesta.

—Nada me molesta... solo pienso que tu amigo tuvo suerte y que sería muy entretenido tener una relación así con un humano.

—Victor, los humanos son mucho más peligrosos de lo que piensas. Parecen inofensivos, pero no es lo mismo dejarte llevar por los instintos a enamorarte sobriamente de uno. No sería fácil para un alfa como tú que estás acostumbrado a que las cosas vayan a tu modo y a tu paso. Olvídalo ya. Ahora cómete eso y regresemos. Veré si Jean habló con Otabek acerca del tratamiento.

El alfa de ojos claros sonrió, esta vez de forma más natural y terminaron de comer. Yuri pidió dos cafés para llevar y pronto estuvieron de regreso a la habitación. Antes de entrar el rubio tocó a la puerta. Jean le contestó que podía entrar, pero al hacerlo pudo ver que el humano se había movido a la cama y el moreno se había recostado en su hombro. No hacían más que estar cerca el uno del otro en un claro signo de que aún necesitaban tiempo. Yuri les dejó las bebidas en la mesita, lo suficientemente cerca para que Jean las alcanzara y luego arrastró a Victor fuera de la habitación.

—Creo que mejor esperamos afuera un rato más.

Caminaron pasillo abajo hasta un espacio abierto cerca de los elevadores y donde había varios sofás de descanso. Al menos el lugar no era tan deprimente como otros hospitales y eso tenía que agradecérselo a Victor.

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos de estar allí cuando un visitante del cual Yuri apenas se acordaba salió del elevador. Venía con un bolso de forma extraña y que luego pudo reconocer como una fiambrera de buen tamaño. Al parecer la madre de Otabek les había enviado comida.

—¡Yuuri! —le hizo señas para que fuera a donde se encontraban y que no fuera a interrumpir. El japonés sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo y se dirigió a donde se encontraban.

—Yuri, Kamilla envió esto para ustedes.

—Déjalo aquí, ellos necesitan un poco de privacidad. Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿te va bien en la granja? —Yuuri dejó el bulto en uno de los sofás y se acercó a ellos.

—Todo bien. Me gusta la granja. Todo es tan emocionante, jamás había estado tan cerca de los animales. Es fantástico —los ojos del japonés se desviaron para mirar al alfa sentado al lado de su amigo, notándolo por primera vez. Victor tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en su persona y la boca levemente entreabierta.

—Ah, claro, casi lo olvido. Yuuri, él es Victor Nikiforov, es un alfa. Victor, Yuuri —Yuuri extendió la mano para saludar al hombre y Victor la tomó casi como en cámara lenta.

—Yuuri Katsuki, un placer, señor Nikiforov.

—Él es... un humano, ¿cierto?

—Sí, fue uno de mis clientes —Yuuri se sonrojó, aunque Victor no parecía ya prestarle atención al rubio.

—Lo siento, pensé que debía evitar decir que soy humano.

—No te preocupes, Yuuri, él ya sabe que Jean es humano —Victor aún sostenía la mano de Yuuri sin querer dejarla ir. Le pareció que era suave y cálida. Los hermosos ojos de un castaño oscuro eran grandes y el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo hacía ver encantador.

—¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó el alfa repentinamente y Yuri golpeó la mano que sujetaba la de su amigo con fuerza haciendo que Victor lo soltara.

—Viejo, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás avergonzando. Yuuri, no le hagas caso, es un alfa pervertido, ¿entiendes? —apenas le decía eso pudo sentir que el aura de Victor se descontrolaba de forma extraña.

—Yuuri, ¿qué edad tienes? Yo tengo veintiocho, sé que parecen muchos y tal vez sea algo viejo para ti, pero mi espíritu es joven —se puso en pie y tomó al moreno de las manos.

—Ah... tengo veinticinco, los japoneses envejecemos con lentitud... —Yuuri dio un paso atrás, pero Victor dio otro al frente. Yuri se tapó la nariz al sentir las feromonas de Victor totalmente descontroladas. Trató de acercarse para separarlo de su amigo, pero Victor gruñó por lo bajo, sus ojos de un azul casi luminoso, mostrándole sus colmillos al omega. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que aquello no era normal. Victor no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, como si reaccionara a algo más allá de su entendimiento, a su instinto.

—Yuuri... no te muevas.

—¿Qué...? —jadeó con suavidad el japonés.

—Es... algo que tienen los alfas. Parece que le caes extremadamente bien a Victor, no va a querer dejarte ir y es muy probable que te muerda el cuello...

—Pero... las mordidas son peligrosas, ¿cierto? —susurró y Yuri intentó pensar en alguna forma de sacar a Victor del trance.

—No todas son peligrosas... ¿alguna vez has tenido un perro? —preguntó esperanzado, rogando que el japonés tuviera experiencia al menos en eso. Yuuri asintió lentamente mientras Victor sujetaba sus manos con fuerza. —Pues imagina que Victor es uno... que te quiere proteger.

—Oh... —Yuri esperó conteniendo el aliento cuando de pronto, Yuuri tomó a Victor por el cuello de la camisa, jalándolo de forma repentina y obteniendo toda su atención. Luego lo vio directo a los ojos sin dudar y con su voz más seria lo regañó. —Victor, no.

Yuri abrió la boca y luego se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente.

—¡Yuuri, es un puto alfa, no un cachorro! —era una situación peligrosa, un alfa descontrolado y Yuri sospechaba que le pasaba algo más, no podía ser que Victor perdiera el control de la nada a menos que sintiera que el japonés era algo especial.

Temía que no pudiera controlarse y atacara a su amigo, sin embargo, la expresión de Victor pasó de ansiosa y feroz a una desolada en segundos.

—Lo siento... —susurró— es que no puedo evitarlo. Eres el ser más hermoso que jamás he visto, como una hermosa sirena. Quiero... estar a tu lado... siempre... —Victor se acercó a Yuri con la clara intención de marcarlo y el rubio estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando vio que el japonés le ponía una mano en la boca y lo alejaba.

—Quieto —los ojos del moreno se quedaron clavados en los de Victor y aunque intentó desafiarlo poco a poco se fue calmando. Finalmente parpadeó, bajando los ojos para evitar la intensa mirada color chocolate y tomó la mano que tapaba su boca para besarla con suavidad.

—Lo que tú digas.


	22. OmegA 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

El poco tiempo que Otabek pasó despierto, Jean se dedicó a consentirlo. No le veía sentido a explicarle algo que podía esperar hasta que hubiera descansado mejor. Además, la forma tan posesiva en que su cachorro lo abrazaba se sentía demasiado bien como para negarse el gusto.

Yuri ya le había dicho que los médicos querían filmar cuando tratara alguna de las mordidas y le habían dejado el equipo para hacerlo. También le había dicho que deseaba estar seguro de que ni él ni Otabek pudieran ser identificados en el video. Eso significaba que tendría que hacer un acercamiento bastante personal de lo que Yuri haría sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello su corazón latía de forma errática. Acarició el cabello de su cachorro con ansiedad y su Beka pareció ronronear, devolviéndole la sonrisa que creía perdida.

—¿No piensas abrir los ojos el día de hoy? —susurró en el oído de su moreno. El alfa se acomodó sobre su regazo y su pecho como si fuera un enorme gato a modo de respuesta. —Ten cuidado con el suero, cachorro.

Luego de un buen rato descansando encima de Jean el moreno quiso probar si podía al menos sentarse. Eso de estar acostado ya lo estaba fastidiando. Jean lo ayudó y luego le ofreció un poco de café, pero Otabek lo que quería era agua.

—Iré por una poca —le dijo mientras lo dejaba sentado en la cama. Al salir de la habitación Otabek pudo sentir un olor que lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se llevó una mano a la nariz por instinto y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Era un olor que le parecía conocido, pero en esos momentos lo menos que necesitaba era ese tipo de estímulo. Su celo de alfa debía estar a un par de días de llegar. Lo que Otabek no sabía era que había estado casi una semana en el hospital y que su celo ya estaba a punto de comenzar. Obviamente, no había tomado supresores de ninguna clase. Lo único que lo mantenía calmado era que apenas se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para estar allí sentado.

Su cuerpo se sentía afiebrado. No entendía bien por qué los médicos no podían controlar su fiebre. Estaba ansioso por que todo aquello terminara, que Yuri le borrara la marca y poder regresar con Jean.

Parpadeó con algo de sorpresa. Regresar. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado ese pensamiento por su mente? Regresar y ser feliz con Jean. Y, sin embargo, no se había detenido a meditar lo que eso significaba.

Dejar atrás a sus padres, sus responsabilidades con ellos, alejarse cuando lo necesitaban y cuando era obvio que adoraban a su novio. Pero él no tenía derecho a alejar a Jean de su mundo para traerlo a un lugar donde las reglas eran totalmente diferentes y donde cabía la posibilidad de que un omega lo marcara a él sin su consentimiento y lo alejara de su lado.

Él era un alfa fuerte y tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de ser marcado mientras no tuviera un compañero definido, incluso la posibilidad de descontrolarse él mismo si las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Por eso, regresar con Jean a la tierra era su mejor opción.

Su novio volvió con un buen vaso de agua fría y una brillante sonrisa. Sus ojos grises lo observaron con alegría al ver que había logrado permanecer despierto ese tiempo. Otabek volvió a llevarse la mano a la nariz y arrugó el ceño al notar que su novio tenía parte de ese olor.

Bebió un poco de agua y sintió un poco de alivio en sus cuerdas vocales. —¿Te pareció ver algo extraño afuera? —preguntó lo mejor que pudo con la voz un poco entrecortada.

—Pues, lo único extraño fue ver a Victor y a Yuuri juntos. Para ser la primera vez que se ven parecían muy animados en compañía uno del otro.

—¿Nada más? —insistió

—No. Lo único que pude ver es que Yuri parecía molesto. Debe estar cansado, lleva días aquí.

—¿Días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —aquello sonó levemente las alarmas del alfa.

—Casi una semana. Cachorro, hay algo que debo explicarte, ¿me permites? —Jean se sentó a su lado en la cama e hizo ademán de quitarle la camisa. Otabek dejó el vaso en la mesita y le permitió que deslizara la parte superior del pijama de hospital. Jean se asomó a su espalda, acariciando la piel con la yema de sus dedos. El moreno sintió los dedos de su novio demasiado fríos y murmuró su descontento, especialmente cuando se detuvo en un punto que le causó extrema molestia.

—Cuando tu mordida reaccionó negativamente, no solo fue la del hombro. Todas las que Yuri te hizo aquella vez... todas reaccionaron.

—Pero... lograron controlarlo.

—Los médicos no lo hicieron, fue Yuri. Él es quien ha estado ayudando —la manera en la que Jean dijo aquello hizo que Otabek lo mirara con curiosidad. —Yuri tiene una condición. Es un omega con características físicas de alfa. Es por eso por lo que todo se descontroló —Otabek asintió. No había escuchado antes de la condición, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Ellos quieren estudiar el proceso de cómo puede tratar las mordidas, pero Yuri solo aceptó que lo grabara yo y luego les pasara el video a los médicos. Quiere asegurarse que no graben nada indebido —el moreno asintió de forma inconsciente. Él tampoco quería verse en algún documental médico. Dio un suspiro cansado.

—¿Puede terminar de tratarlas hoy mismo? Quiero irme a casa.

—Sí, creo que terminará hoy. La verdad es que te hizo muchas mordidas —Otabek asintió, él sabía mejor que nadie las veces que había sido mordido. Debió saber que las mordidas adicionales le traerían problemas más adelante.

—¿Puedes decirle que estoy listo? —Jean asintió, aun cuando se sentía culpable por no decirle exactamente lo que Yuri tenía que hacer en cada una de las mordidas. Usualmente le gustaba ser directo, además que era una tontería no querer causarle disgustos a su novio cuando al fin y al cabo no tenía otra salida más que explicarle. Sin embargo, era muy simple. Jean abrigaba la esperanza de que Otabek dijera que no, aun cuando sabía que era absurdo.

—Ahora le aviso —Jean se asomó nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación para llamar a Yuri y aquel fuerte olor a feromonas volvió a colarse al interior de la habitación haciendo que el moreno se sintiera levemente mareado por lo fuerte del olor. Yuri entró con la nariz cubierta con una mano y un humor totalmente ácido.

—Juro que patearé el trasero de Victor hasta la tierra cuando todo esto termine —gruñó, fijando sus ojos verdes en Otabek con intensidad. Por alguna razón la mirada de Yuri capturó la atención del moreno de forma inusual. —¿Le explicaste lo que haremos?

—Pues... solo lo de la grabación.

—¿Y lo otro? —al ver la expresión consternada del humano Yuri dio un resoplido molesto y volvió a poner sus ojos en Otabek. —Oye, no te lo tomes personal, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tengo que entrarles a lengüetazos a las mordidas.

—Serás bestia —se quejó Jean.

—Ya, lo dije. ¿Aún quieres que lo haga? Puedo esperar a que estés dormido, así será menos vergonzoso —eso aparentemente molestó al moreno, su voz salió en un siseo casi sin aliento.

—Fue más vergonzoso cuando las hiciste. Así que apúrate —gruñó, de alguna forma contagiado con el mal humor del rubio. Yuri arrugó el ceño, pero igual se acercó, subiéndose a la cama y quedando de rodillas a espaldas del moreno. Esperó hasta que Jean tuvo la cámara lista para grabar y se colocó también en posición al lado del moreno.

—Bien, comencemos por las que están más enconadas —Yuri escogió una a mitad de espalda y se apoyó de los hombros para no caer de boca encima suyo. Luego, sin dar aviso, besó la mordida.

Otabek jadeó por la sorpresa al sentir los labios del rubio y trató de alejarse haciendo que la boca de Yuri resbalara espalda abajo, básicamente besándole el trasero. El grito del rubio no se hizo esperar haciendo que Jean se echara a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Puta madre, no es gracioso! ¿No dijiste que estabas listo?

—Soy... algo cosquilloso —mintió. Yuri no parecía muy convencido, pero la próxima vez que tocó la espalda de Otabek con sus labios le avisó colocando una de sus manos justo al lado de la mordida y susurrando un corto "ahora".

Otabek se estremeció, pero no se alejó como la primera vez. Sin embargo, sujetó a Jean por el brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir la lengua de Yuri, cálida y húmeda en su piel, enviando cientos de impulsos nerviosos por todo su cuerpo. Muy a su pesar, su alfa prestó atención a esas pequeñas señales, como un perro dormido que sacude su oreja al escuchar algo curioso en la distancia.

Solo fueron unos segundos, mientras el omega se concentraba en sanar su mordida, disculpándose por el daño causado. Pero a Otabek le parecieron una eternidad hasta el momento en que Yuri se separó de su espalda.

—Eres como una pequeña sanguijuela —gruñó por lo bajo haciendo que Yuri renegara en respuesta. El alfa no sabía por qué la presencia del rubio lo estaba irritando tanto en esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más a su novio y subió las piernas a la cama. Luego de eso dejó que el rubio tratara las mordidas una por una, sin quejarse, aunque su agarre en el brazo de Jean era fuerte.

Yuri por su parte, intentaba no perder la compostura. Si bien cada mordida ameritaba su total concentración, el corazón de su omega no podía evitar latir un poco más fuerte al acariciar el alfa de Otabek, uno que igualaba la energía dominante del suyo.

Una a una fue lamiendo las mordidas hasta que ya solo quedaban un par en la espalda. Sabía que había otras un poco más íntimas, pero tomaría un descanso para que el moreno se preparara mentalmente. Sentía que lo estaba presionando demasiado cerca de su límite, además, él mismo comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

A diferencia de Otabek, Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a usar su autocontrol, por lo que su omega era mucho más difícil de controlar. Además, ese olor en el ambiente, las feromonas que Victor había liberado para atraer al japonés se le habían metido por la nariz.

Otabek supo de inmediato lo que estaba a punto de pasar por el cambio en el olor de Yuri.

—Yuri, detente —gruñó, intentando alejarse, pero Yuri no le prestó atención y continuó. Volvió a pedirle que se alejara y trató él mismo de hacerlo, pero el rubio omega no daba señales de estarlo escuchando. —Jean —jadeó al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias del menor.

—Yuri, ya fue suficiente —Jean dejó la cámara a un lado y se dispuso a separarlo, empujándolo. Ya sabía que aquello podía pasar. En esos momentos alguien abrió la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

Eran Victor y Yuuri que entraban a despedirse.

Las feromonas de Victor llenaron el cuarto de hospital antes que el paciente o su benefactor pudieran decir nada. Era como una incitación directa a los sentidos de ambos. Yuri subió por la espalda de Otabek mordiendo su cuello, justo donde estaba la primera mordida y la sensación hizo que Otabek aullara de placer. Empujó a Yuri solo para poder voltearse y de un tirón desnudó su cuello.

Cuando Jean se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde. Su Beka mordía el cuello de Yuri de forma salvaje. Su primer instinto fue separarlos.

—¡Beka! —solo recibió un gruñido y cuando Otabek se volteó en su dirección, fastidiado por su interferencia, Jean se quedó sin palabras. De un solo empujón Otabek lo tuvo contra la cama al lado suyo, sujetándolo por el cuello. Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando Yuri, a pesar de su propio trance, pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para proteger a su amigo.

—Jean... aléjate —le dijo entre jadeos cuando el alfa volvió a morder su cuello. Jean apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de soltarse de las manos de su moreno novio.

—Pero-

—¡Jean! Te atacará. Mierda —Yuri jadeó de placer y rodó los ojos a causa de ello. Si su amigo no se alejaba definitivamente sería su peor experiencia. Muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que tenía una oportunidad de detener aquello pues Otabek no estaba al cien por ciento, pero si el idiota de Victor no salía de la habitación pronto, perdería la batalla contra su propio omega.

—No me atacará —siseó el mayor con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos claros.

—Maldición, viejo. ¡Yuuri, saca a Victor de aquí y llama al equipo médico! —el japonés apenas tardó un momento en hacer lo que el rubio le pedía, sacando a Victor de la habitación. Sin embargo, el instinto de ambos ya era algo difícil de controlar. —Jean, solo vete.

—¡No! —Otabek volvió su atención al mayor, muy en lo profundo reconociéndolo, pero sin poder hacer mucho al respecto. Su alfa no iba a perdonar la interferencia y Otabek hizo lo único que sabía podría darle una oportunidad a Jean. Se inclinó y lo mordió en el cuello, intentando marcarlo.

Jean intentó zafarse al sentir los colmillos de Otabek romper su piel y jadeó de dolor. El lado omega de Yuri se sintió sumamente molesto al ver aquello y empujó al alfa lo suficiente para lograr acceso al otro lado del cuello de Jean. No lo dudó un segundo para morderlo también.

Jean se arqueó a causa del intenso dolor y trató de alejarlos sin éxito pues el alfa lo había pillado a la cama con su cuerpo. Cuando el dolor finalmente cesó pudo ver entre lágrimas cómo Otabek tomaba a Yuri por la nuca con fuerza y lo besaba.


	23. OmegA 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Jean jamás había perdido su sonrisa por tanto tiempo. Habían pasado dos días desde que Yuri y Otabek intentaran marcarlo al mismo tiempo y la verdad dolía endemoniadamente. En esos momentos iban camino a la casa de Otabek, luego que finalmente los médicos declararan que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

La nueva marca en su hombro había borrado totalmente la anterior y había creado un buen sello, sanando prontamente. Las mordidas en el resto de su cuerpo también desaparecieron, como si hubieran recibido un antídoto.

A Yuri no le fue tan fácil deshacerse de los médicos y sus padres tuvieron que intervenir. Su madre no estaba contenta por lo sucedido, pero en el fondo sabía que Otabek cumplía con los requisitos para mantener a su hijo estable y eso le había suavizado el golpe de no tener a Victor como yerno.

Jean había sido tratado de inmediato, luego que personal del hospital terminara sedando a los atacantes para poder sacarlo de la peligrosa situación en la que estaba.

Ya de regreso, Otabek conducía su camioneta negra con Yuri en el asiento del copiloto y Jean en el asiento de atrás. Cada cierto tiempo recibía miradas furtivas del alfa a través del espejo retrovisor y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Su novio no se había dignado a mirarlo desde que lo mordiera. Era como si toda la confianza que tenían entre ambos se hubiera roto. No importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, Otabek no podía levantar la cara para hacerle frente a la situación.

Por el otro lado, el temperamento de Yuri había dado un cambio demasiado extraño para su gusto. Las disculpas eran más frecuentes y casi podía decir que los sonrojos también. Aún conservaba parte de su rudeza, pero ya no maldecía con tanta frecuencia. Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación donde lo dejaron en observación luego de tratar su cuello, le pareció que apenas podía caminar porque traía el rabo entre las patas.

Era como si de pronto ambos, Yuri y Otabek, estuvieran caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor. Sin atreverse siquiera a hacer el menor ruido para llamar la atención y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Sin embargo, justo en esos momentos no estaba de ánimos para hablar con ninguno de los dos. Por eso iban en silencio durante el camino de regreso.

Los padres de Yuri no habían tardado en enviar sus cosas a la casa de Otabek. La buena noticia era que también le habían entregado sus cuentas de banco y sus acciones en la compañía. Aunque ahora eso pasaba a formar parte de la fortuna de Otabek... o eso pensaba. La verdad, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido en el hospital ni qué tipo de relación tendrían ahora su novio y su mejor amigo.

Dio un largo suspiro que atrajo la atención de los dos que iban sentados al frente.

—¿Te... duele mucho? —preguntó el rubio de inmediato.

—No más que mi ego.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, me pones de los nervios —la tensión en el tono de Jean hizo que Yuri se enterrara en el asiento. El resto del camino continuó en silencio con Jean admirando una vez más los vastos campos de grano que crecían a cada lado de la carretera en la propiedad de los Altin.

La madre de Otabek los recibió con una cena especial al aire libre pues el proceso de alta del hospital para Jean había tomado gran parte del día. Eso los animó bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que la sonrisa del moreno regresara.

No era tonto, sabía que algo se había roto entre ellos, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que en un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad. Tal vez era cosa de esperar, tal vez no, pero necesitaba estar seguro. Amaba a Otabek, pero entendía que aquella era una situación fuera del alcance de cualquiera de ellos.

Ya más tranquilo después de la comida, decidió que no debía dejar la conversación con su novio para más tarde.

—Beka... ¿podemos hablar? —el aludido desvió la mirada, sin embargo, asintió. Aquella conversación era inevitable por la forma en que se había estado comportando.

Se alejaron un poco del fuego de la barbacoa, lo suficiente para que los demás miembros de la familia no pudieran escucharlos, especialmente la madre de Otabek.

Ambos intentaron hablar a la misma vez y eso hizo que la tensión creciera entre ambos. Finalmente, Jean decidió comenzar.

—Sé que lo que sucedió entre tú y Yuri no fue intencional, así que no te sientas mal por eso-

—Jean... tal vez no fue intencional, pero pudimos haberlo evitado. Mi celo ya estaba demasiado cerca, yo lo sabía. Aun así, me arriesgué. Además, Yuri sabía de Victor. Pudimos haber esperado a estar más calmados, pudimos haber-

El moreno de ojos claros lo interrumpió al acercarse y sujetarlo por la nuca de forma posesiva. —Ya pasó. Lo único que quiero ahora es tener a mi novio de vuelta —sin embargo, aquella movida no resultó como Jean la esperaba. Otabek se alejó repentinamente, empujando el brazo de Jean lejos de él, como si la cercanía lo hubiera asustado. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho abrió los ojos con temor.

—Lo siento... —Otabek supo que era una tontería disculparse por su reacción. Había sido instinto de su alfa al sentir la forma dominante en que Jean se le había acercado. Su celo había llegado, tenía un omega recién marcado a su lado, su propio cuerpo le urgía a tomar ventaja de la situación y, sin embargo, debía permanecer con la cabeza clara. Todo había sido un error y no iba a forzar a Yuri, ni siquiera a causa del instinto de ambos.

Pero cabía la posibilidad que evitarse entre ambos contara como un rechazo y si eso sucedía y comenzaban a sentirse mal físicamente, entonces no podía ignorarlo. Sin embargo, el dolor en los ojos de Jean lo atormentaba en ese momento.

—Si necesitas tiempo... lo entiendo —Otabek cerró sus puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera amarrado. No quería que Jean volviera a decirle que lo entendía. Dolía verlo así y también era sumamente frustrante. ¿Por qué no se enojaba con él de una vez? Entenderlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas distintas y no entendía por qué el mayor prefería absorberlo todo. No era normal, terminaría sintiéndose peor, ¿acaso no lo sabía?

—No necesito más tiempo. Así es como será de ahora en adelante —gruñó por lo bajo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos en ese momento. Jean negándose a aceptar las palabras del otro y Otabek esperando que finalmente reaccionara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy la pareja marcada de Yuri, si intento algo que no sea con él, entonces eso lo afectará. Lo mismo va para Yuri —señaló discretamente al rubio para que Jean volteara a verlo y este así lo hizo. Entonces se acercó repentinamente al mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yuri volteó de inmediato hacia ellos. El pecho le dolía suavemente. Al verlos no podía siquiera imaginar que la caricia de Otabek a Jean había sido la causante de tal reacción. Jean estaba sorprendido por demás.

—Puede que él esté evitando por todos los medios de sucumbir al llamado de su omega, pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho y mi deber es apoyarlo cuando eso suceda.

—Haces que suene como una relación de negocios.

—El sexo ayudará a que nos acerquemos —nuevamente un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos mientras evitaban mirarse, imaginando que no estaban uno al lado del otro. —Es... inevitable...

—Maldita sea, Beka. ¿Crees que no lo sé? —se llevó una mano al cuello, la tensión hizo que la piel jalara las dos heridas. Así era exactamente como se sentía acerca de Yuri y de Beka, como heridas que dolían cada vez que pensaba demasiado en ellos. Intentó mantener la voz baja para que el resto no los escuchara, pero la tensión entre ambos era difícil de ocultar. —Llevo dos días pensando solo en eso, carajo.

—Tal vez... más adelante... sea más fácil buscar una solución —intentó decirle el menor.

—¿Más adelante? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Tal vez un año? Esto es tan... irónico. Si yo hubiera sido realmente un beta... ¿habría quedado unido a ustedes?

—Es posible... pero tampoco te lo podría asegurar. Lo intentamos de forma inconsciente...

—Así que... una vez más soy el que no cualifica para la relación. Debí saberlo desde el principio.

—Jean, yo... —el mayor negó con la cabeza, había llegado al límite de lo que podía procesar por esa noche.

—Estoy cansado. Iré adentro —le dio una palmada en el hombro, como si intentara darle ánimos o como si fuera la única forma de tocarlo de ahora en adelante y se alejó.

Otabek lo siguió con la mirada. No era como si pudiera decirle nada más en ese momento, él mismo no estaba en condiciones de animar a Jean.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la pasó por la mordida en su cuello. Realmente se sentía diferente a la otra marca y su alfa se sentía fuerte con ella. Él y Yuri eran compatibles en todo sentido. Si no hubieran conocido a Jean seguramente serían una pareja normal en esos momentos. Pero estaba seguro de que feliz no era la palabra para describir el estado de Yuri en esos momentos.

Antes de darse cuenta la hora de dormir había llegado.

Si bien las cosas de Yuri estaban en una habitación que había sido arreglada para que ambos pudieran estar juntos, Otabek ya tenía planeado ir a dormir al sofá cama que había en el cuarto de entretenimiento de la casa.

No habían pasado una noche juntos desde el suceso en el hospital y en vez de ir a dormir a la casa habían estado pendientes de Jean. El alfa esperó hasta el último momento para tomar su almohada con la clara intención de abandonar la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su actual pareja con molestia.

—Pues... al salón de juegos. Hay un sofá cama allá.

—¿Piensas que me molestas? —Otabek hundió la cabeza un poco y luego escuchó la risa burlona del rubio, recordando que aquel todavía era el mismo mocoso que lo había metido en problemas la primera vez. —No va a pasar nada, tomé mis supresores. Deberías hacer lo mismo —le arrojó un frasco de pastillas que el moreno atrapó en el aire.

Yuri se había mostrado totalmente arrepentido con Jean, pero con él era otro cantar. Era como si le estuviera echando la culpa de lo sucedido y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—Seguro ni se te había ocurrido. Pero ya sabes, no me lo agradezcas —Otabek pareció temblar del coraje, pero salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Apenas la puerta se cerró Yuri se llevó las manos a la boca. Sentía náuseas y un horrible peso en el estómago.

En un segundo lo había perdido todo. La oportunidad de regresar a su vida en la tierra, la oportunidad de escoger a su propia pareja y había traicionado a su mejor amigo entorpeciendo su relación con la persona que más había amado hasta el momento. Se sentía como la más vil basura omega de todo el universo. Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que veía a Otabek las rodillas le temblaban como una miserable puta.

Se metió al baño y se encerró. Los supresores no le habían hecho una mierda, el deseo de estar con el alfa lo estaba volviendo loco. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, dando un largo suspiro de alivio cuando su mano fue directo a su entrepierna. El agua seguramente se llevaría gran parte de las feromonas antes que se regaran por el lugar en un intento por atraer al alfa mientras él se hacía cargo de la excitación que sentía en esos momentos.

Realmente le habría gustado decir que Otabek no se merecía ser su pareja y odiarlo por ello. Pero el moreno era casi tan bueno y agradable como Jean. De hecho, eran el uno para el otro y él estaba entre medio de ellos.

—Maldita sea, sigo metiendo las patas —gruñó, sintiendo que su cuerpo recuperaba la cordura de repente y que la excitación moría ahogada por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Rabia consigo mismo, con Jean, con Otabek, con sus padres. Rabia por ser fuerte y débil a la vez. Terminó sentándose en el piso de la bañera, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo y ahogando el sonido de sus sollozos. Allí se quedó hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas.

Si aquel había sido un día difícil, el día siguiente sería peor y continuaría empeorando hasta que Otabek no tuviera más opción que poseerlo. Y se odiaba por eso también, por querer que lo hiciera de una maldita vez y así obligar a su cuerpo a volver a la normalidad. Ya tenía suficiente con ser la espina en el costado de todos.

Quería hablar con Jean, pero no sabía siquiera por dónde comenzar o cómo acercarse. Ya no era lo mismo que antes. Necesitaba al amigo incondicional que había tenido por dos años en la tierra. Lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero todo se había ido a la mierda. Estaba solo, como se merecía.


	24. OmegA 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Jean se recostó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo. Algo le molestaba, como un pequeño dolor de cabeza que no terminaba de llegar. Trató por varias horas, pero cuando dieron las dos de la madrugada se levantó. Dar vueltas en la cama le incomodaba mucho más que no poder dormir.

Se cubrió con una bata y salió a caminar por la casa en silencio. Todavía no conocía muy bien el lugar, pero sabía cuál era la habitación donde estarían su novio y Yuri. Aunque intentó evitarlo terminó parado frente a aquella puerta. Moría por saber lo que sucedía en el interior.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cocina por un poco de agua en vez de continuar torturándose. Si había entendido todo bien, marcarse era equivalente a casarse. No hacía falta papeles, no hacía falta una firma ni un anillo. Aquella marca en el cuello era suficiente.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que habría pasado si él hubiera sido uno de ellos. ¿Habría sido un lazo entre los tres? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yuri apareció a la entrada de la cocina.

—Jean... —susurró— pensé que estabas dormido.

—Insomnio. ¿Y tú? Pensé que... —se detuvo justo antes de decir algo comprometedor. Yuri bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a llegar a la nevera. —No te ves bien —comentó luego de apreciar el color rojizo en los ojos del rubio.

—¿Tú crees? —aunque Yuri estuviera deseoso de hablar con él, no podía simplemente sacar ese tema con Jean. No era lo correcto, para nada. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y susurró una corta despedida.

—¿Dónde está Beka?

—En el cuarto... —mintió.

—Yuri... —el rubio se detuvo de inmediato —¿quieres hablar?

El rubio renegó por lo bajo. —¿Acabo de quitarte al novio y preguntas si quiero hablar contigo? ¿Eres idiota o qué? —escuchó que Jean arrastraba uno de los taburetes cerca de la barra de la cocina, el sonido chirriante lo hizo apretar los dientes para evitar la molesta sensación.

—Siéntate —odiaba cuando Jean hacia eso. Lo escuchó golpear suavemente el asiento del taburete y quiso obligar a sus pies a ignorar el llamado del humano. —Yuri... no me hagas levantarme de aquí, estoy cansado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —el moreno lo tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y lo hizo voltear la cara hacia la luz de la cocina para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para pedir su ayuda? Conociéndote como te conozco... vas a dejarlo para cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

—Eso no es tu asunto. Ya deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

—Hueles a jengibre —eso bastó para que la resolución del rubio comenzara a derrumbarse. Una lágrima se deslizó mejilla abajo, pero antes de caer ya Jean lo había abrazado. Intentó alejarse, pero el abrazo del mayor no se lo permitió.

—Jean... no debes tocarme... Otabek...

—Sí, ya sé que Beka lo va a saber. Mejor así. A ver si reacciona de una jodida vez. Eres muy testarudo, amor, ambos lo son. ¿No dijeron que los afectaba físicamente? Además, quiero ver cómo hacen esa cosa rara.

—¿Qué cosa rara...? —Otabek se apareció en la puerta de la cocina con una cara de pocos amigos que hizo que Jean sonriera por primera vez desde el incidente en el hospital.

—Esa cosa rara —se negó a dejar ir al rubio y vio a su Beka tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse. Cuando se acercó Jean tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, justo en el momento en que el moreno intentó que soltara a Yuri él abrió los brazos y jaló al moreno. Por un momento Otabek intentó alejarse, pero no tardó mucho en rendirse y abrazar a Jean de vuelta. —Quien iba a pensar que terminaría siendo el padrino de bodas.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, como si aquello fuera una despedida. Yuri moqueaba sin poder controlarse mientras Otabek apretaba los ojos para no llorar. Entonces Jean, con todo el dolor de su corazón y mientras seguía abrazándolos, se quitó el anillo que aun llevaba en el dedo, apretándolo en su puño.

Aquel abrazo sería el último. Había decidido que regresaría a la tierra lo más pronto posible, siempre y cuando le prometieran que lo buscarían cada cierto tiempo para ponerse al día. Quedarse solo alargaría el sufrimiento de los tres y prefería romper el lazo allí a dejar que se desintegrara poco a poco. Mejor quedar como amigos con los buenos recuerdos. Otabek siempre sería su amor perfecto y Yuri siempre sería su más que amigo.

Finalmente tuvo el valor de dejarlos ir y de inmediato tomó la mano de su Beka y puso en ella el anillo. —Bien, ya te enseñé cómo se hace —el moreno de ojos oscuros realmente no quería hacer aquello, pero Jean parecía estar en paz con la decisión. Tomó la mano derecha de Yuri y le colocó el anillo que quedó un poco grande en su dedo. —Seguro te falta un poco más por crecer, o eso espero. Tu temperamento necesita un cuerpo más grande para sobrevivir —eso le sacó una sonrisa aguada al rubio quien asintió.

—Más te vale que te cuides, Yuri. Beka es un salvaje cuando se descontrola —el alfa enrojeció de la vergüenza, susurrando algo imposible de entender. —Quiero que me enseñen cómo manejar esa cosa que usaron para ir a la tierra, no sea que llegue a otro lugar —se alejó y pasó su mirada experta por los gabinetes de la cocina, sonriendo al encontrar lo que buscaba. Justo bajo la barra había un mini bar y de allí sacó dos botellas y le entregó una al moreno. —Ten, aunque no deberías necesitarla porque se nota que Yuri es un calenturiento.

—¡Oye!

—Y esta es para mí, a ver si puedo dormir un poco.

Se despidió levantando la botella y desapareció de la cocina.

Yuri se quedó allí un rato, mirando a la nada, con el rostro tapado por el largo flequillo de su frente. Otabek dio un largo suspiro y ya estaba a punto de decirle al rubio que podían dejarlo para otro momento cuando Yuri lo tomó del brazo sin decir palabra y echó a andar camino a la habitación.

—Yuri...

—Al diablo, ¿qué no sabes todo lo que significaba esto para Jean? —gruñó mostrándole el anillo en el dedo —el muy idiota acaba de casarnos, ¿entiendes? Si no te sientes con ánimos solo acuéstate en la cama. Si no quieres verme pues te pongo una venda, pero si tengo que vendarte los ojos te juro que también te amarro, así no me sentiré tan raro porque no quieres follarme.

Otabek gruñó su descontento y se soltó de la mano del rubio. Yuri le mostró los colmillos en respuesta. En esos momentos el alfa que se escondía tras el omega del rubio amenazaba con hacerse cargo y Otabek quería responder al reto que lanzaba de forma inconsciente. Por suerte le había hecho caso cuando le había tirado los supresores. Lo que sí hizo fue entregarle la botella a Yuri y sin más inclinarse para echárselo a la espalda.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!

—No dejes caer la botella —le ordenó.

—Ya no tengo dudas de que eres una bestia como dijo Jean. ¿No piensas llevar vasos?

—A la mierda los vasos, bebe directo de la botella —el que Otabek maldijera de aquella forma tan ruda de alguna forma hizo que Yuri se sintiera un poco menos nervioso y sonrió. Se acomodó sobre el hombro de Otabek, sujetándose del cuello del alfa y logró abrir la botella después de varios intentos mientras el moreno subía las escaleras en dirección al cuarto. Le dio un largo sorbo, tosiendo un poco.

—¡Que vivan los novios! —gritó y de inmediato sintió, más que escuchar, un fuerte golpe en su trasero. Otabek acababa de nalgearlo. —¿Me diste una nalgada? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Te daré otra si no te callas el hocico —Yuri guardó silencio, pero la verdad, la sorpresa de la nalgada había sido agradable. Hacía que se olvidara de todo lo triste del momento.

Al llegar a la habitación Yuri se negó a bajar del hombro del moreno, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego le puso la botella frente a los labios. Otabek le dio un largo trago sin pensarlo y ni siquiera tosió al terminar haciendo que el menor diera un largo silbido.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a preñarme, ¿entiendes? Los condones están en la mesita de tu lado de la cama —Otabek caminó hasta la mesita con Yuri aún a cuestas y encontró lo que le había dicho el rubio. Le pidió otro trago y finalmente tumbó al rubio sobre la cama.

—Si no me sueltas no puedo ponérmelo —Yuri le arrebató el condón y lo abrió cuidando no romperlo mientras Otabek se bajaba el bóxer y dejaba su erección libre. El omega se tomó unos segundos para admirar el sexo del alfa y tomándolo de la base sin prisas, lo acarició con el puño para que terminara de endurecerse. Luego le colocó el condón, pellizcando la punta con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a detenerse para un poco de juego sexual antes de hacerlo, solo querían terminar con eso.

Él llevaba dos días esperando que sucediera, estaba más que listo, su trasero no podía estar más lubricado. Otabek lo empujó un poco más al centro de la cama y aprovechó para quitarle el bóxer dejándole la bata. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ir más allá del encuentro.

Se posicionó sin problema entre las piernas de Yuri y lo sintió tensarse de inmediato por lo que se inclinó para lamer la marca en el cuello del rubio y distraerlo. El gemido lastimero del omega le llegó justo a la entrepierna. Era un llamado que debió responder hacía dos días atrás. Aprovechó que el menor empujó sus caderas y continuó el impulso, penetrándolo con lentitud, pero sin detenerse. No soltó su cuello, manteniéndolo anclado de aquella forma, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para que pudiera respirar antes de volver a empujar al interior.

Cuando estuvo totalmente hundido en el interior de su cuerpo mordió suavemente la marca. Luego se alejó un poco para observar el rostro de su omega. Yuri había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y se estrujaba los labios en ese momento. Su propio sexo palpitó al verle de aquella manera tan sensual, causando un jadeo en el rubio.

El cuerpo de Yuri era estrecho y aprisionaba su carne con firmeza, aunque se esforzara por relajarse. Apartó el cabello de Yuri para verle mejor y eso hizo que los ojos verdes se abrieran para mirarlo.

—Se siente... bien —le dijo apenas sin voz —tienes un buen tamaño.

—Dices cada cosa —gruñó el moreno mientras intentaba mantenerse sereno.

—Es en serio, me gusta cómo se siente —Yuri se tensó brevemente haciendo que el alfa empujara de forma inconsciente.

—Maldición, no te muevas tanto.

—¿Estás loco? Si espero por ti seguro ni te corres. Beka... —jadeó con un brillo maligno en los ojos verdes —Beka, se siente rico, quiero que me folles duro, Beka.

—Hijo de-

—Ah, más adentro, Beka —Otabek terminó por perder el poco control que tenía y embistió con más fuerza de la que había planeado. Yuri se arqueó, apretando las piernas alrededor de sus muslos y gimió obscenamente. Desde ese momento el moreno no se detuvo, empujando contra el rubio de forma constante, olvidándose de todo lo que hasta ese momento lo había estado deteniendo. Los gemidos de Yuri comenzaron a subir de intensidad y ya no se detuvieron. Sus sentidos de omega haciendo todo lo posible por asegurarse que el alfa lo deseara a como diera lugar.

Otabek cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, pero el tiempo que había pasado con Jean había dejado su marca en su forma de hacer el amor y buscó los labios de Yuri por costumbre. Intentó besarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía gruñó su descontento. El rubio se movía demasiado, gemía demasiado. Optó por tomarlo de la nuca para mantenerlo en posición y se hundió en la boca entreabierta. Yuri intentó empujarlo, pero luego de un par de intentos terminó rindiéndose. Le gustaba el sabor de Otabek.

Pronto el ritmo del moreno se volvió poco profundo, pero más rápido, golpeando de forma constante aquel lugar que hacía que Yuri gritara levemente. El alfa finalmente dejó ir su boca cuando sus embestidas se volvieron algo erráticas y supo que estaba a punto de correrse. Se concentró y deslizó su mano entre ambos sin que el moreno se diera cuenta para poder terminar a tiempo.

Aquella corrida lo hizo tensarse tanto que Otabek gimió por lo bajo y no tardó mucho en correrse también. A pesar de estar utilizando protección Yuri pudo sentir el calor muy profundo en su trasero y sonrió entre jadeos. Se mantuvo callado mientras el moreno terminaba de correrse y luego se dejaba caer a su lado.

—Mhh... —fue lo único que dijo mientras sentía la presión en su trasero disminuir un poco.

El alivio que sentía en esos momentos casi se comparaba al orgasmo que acababa de tener. Y cuando Otabek le permitió acurrucarse en su pecho luego de deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo con cuidado de no derramar el contenido del preservativo se sintió satisfecho.

Definitivamente tener sexo con el moreno era lo que había estado necesitando todo ese tiempo. Muy en el fondo volvió a pedirle perdón a Jean, pero ahora que sabía exactamente el alivio que venía después del sexo no pensaba sentir pena por nadie.

—Yuri, estás pegajoso —se quejó el moreno alejándose un poco. —Déjame tirar esto —con algo de molestia dejó que el moreno se alejara para tirar el condón usado. Al regresar a su lado traía una tolla húmeda del baño.

—Vaya, piensas en todo.

—Sólo quédate callado un rato. Tu voz lastima mis oídos.

—Imbécil —gruñó como respuesta, pero apenas estuvo limpio y Otabek regresó a la cama Yuri se pegó a él cual si fuera un enorme gato.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —el rubio dio un suspiro satisfecho y asintió.

—Sí...

—Yuri... sabes que estoy en pleno celo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y eso qué? —Otabek rodeó su cuerpo con su brazo hasta alcanzar su trasero, acariciando sus nalgas y su entrada provocándole un agudo respingo. —Ah... sí, ya entendí. No te preocupes, soy tu omega, me encargaré de eso también.

El moreno cerró los ojos, dejando que su mano descansara sobre el muslo de Yuri. Estar con el rubio lo calmaba, pero hacía falta más que una vez para que el malestar de su celo desapareciera. Solo esperaba que Yuri no fuera a reclamarle por eso.


	25. OmegA 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Jean se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, se duchó y se preparó para salir. La única persona despierta a esas horas era la mamá de Otabek quien ya se alistaba para trabajar en el campo con el resto de los empleados. Tenían trabajadores y demás, pero ella nunca dejaba que otros supervisaran el trabajo por ella.

A Kamilla le dijo a dónde iría a esas horas y se despidió con un beso y un abrazo. No le fue difícil encontrar su moto y apenas tener el casco puesto arrancó en dirección a la casa de Victor.

La noche anterior había notado que el japonés no se encontraba en la casa y al preguntar por él le sorprendió saber que estaba en la casa del alfa.

En aquel momento Kamilla le había explicado que había una gran posibilidad de que el destinado del hombre fuera Yuuri. Jean había sentido una inmensa curiosidad al respecto. Quería entender por qué Yuuri podía afectar a un alfa que apenas conocía mientras él no podía afectar al alfa que amaba.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde, pero realmente quería entender. Quizás de esa forma le dolería menos. También le daba una excusa para salir de la casa antes que Beka y Yuri se levantaran.

Al llegar a la mansión de Victor fue recibido sin problema por la seguridad del lugar y al poco rato Victor mismo lo recibió en el interior de la casa.

—Señor Leroy, vaya que le gusta hacer visitas temprano en la mañana. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —lo saludó el hombre de manera cordial.

—Vine a ver cómo estaba Yuuri.

—Él pasó la noche ocupado y todavía está dormido —eso hizo que Jean arqueara una ceja con sorpresa.

—¿Ocupado?

—Sí. Le di una copia del programa que utilizamos para los vehículos y se pasó toda la noche analizándola. Dijo que era una oportunidad única. A mí me parece aburrido —Victor lo invitó a un café mientras esperaban a que el desayuno estuviera listo pues el personal de la casa todavía no estaba preparado para servir. Ya sentados a la mesa del comedor Jean se armó de valor para preguntar lo que quería saber.

—Nikiforov... ¿podrías decirme cómo funcionan los lazos entre alfas y omegas?

—¿Te refieres a las marcas? —Jean asintió.

—¿Ya sabes acerca del celo de un alfa y un omega? —Jean le dio una mirada dudosa, conocía un poco pero dudaba si era todo lo que debía saber.

—¿Pierden el razonamiento y necesitan sexo? —Victor se echó a reír.

—Eso es ponerlo demasiado simple. El celo es la necesidad de aparearnos y procrear. Es la forma en que nuestra naturaleza garantiza la continuidad de la especie. El inconveniente es que podemos terminar procreando con la pareja equivocada.

—Entonces... ¿no tienen posibilidad de separarse una vez están marcados los dos?

—Pues, no lo pondría de esa forma. La marca ayuda a que un alfa y un omega se entiendan un poco mejor. También sirve para la protección de ambos. Es como un lazo físico y espiritual. Solo que nuestro espíritu ha evolucionado mucho más rápido que nuestro cuerpo. Es más conveniente y más satisfactorio unirnos a quien hemos elegido por nuestra voluntad antes que unirnos con el primer individuo disponible. Por eso buscamos un remedio para evitar lazos indeseados, y esos son los supresores de celo.

—Sí... pero... ¿qué pasa cuando aun así se crea un lazo no deseado? —Victor sorbió un poco de su café antes de responder.

—Estamos muy curiosos esta mañana, señor Leroy. ¿Recuerda que Yuri me mordió para romper el lazo con su amigo? —Jean asintió, eso era a lo que quería llegar. Había una forma de romper el lazo entre dos personas que no querían estar juntas realmente. —Romper un lazo siempre es doloroso, no para el que lo rompe, sino para el que no quiere romperlo. Si ambas partes están de acuerdo el resultado es una ruptura bastante indolora.

—Pero Yuri y Otabek estaban de acuerdo- —Victor levantó la mano para interrumpirlo.

—Si la mordida de Yuri hubiera sido una normal entonces no habría problema y su amigo solo habría sentido una pequeña molestia. Pero Yuri tiene una condición bastante peculiar. Además, el hecho de que el señor Altin tuviera cerca de treinta marcas en su cuerpo no ayudó. ¿Cómo puede un alfa permitir que un omega lo muerda de esa forma? —el tono de Victor era uno de sorpresa y fascinación.

El peliblanco notó de inmediato la incomodidad del humano al mencionar las mordidas. —Seguramente es un asunto delicado... —comentó tomando otro sorbo de café, de alguna forma disculpándose por su indiscreción.

—Es algo personal entre ellos. Lo que me interesa saber es si tienen alguna posibilidad en un futuro de separarse —aquello, puesto de esa forma, se escuchaba horrible en opinión de Jean, pero no tenía otra forma de decirlo.

Victor ladeó la cabeza. Ahora veía el punto al que el humano quería llegar. Deseaba saber si cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran como antes entre los tres.

—Señor Leroy... la única relación en nuestro mundo que es imposible de romper una vez conectada es la de las parejas verdaderas y eso es algo que sucede muy raras veces. Yuri tiene la posibilidad de romper el lazo con Otabek, pero dada su condición, realmente nadie sabe lo que podría pasar. Su condición es incluso más rara que una pareja verdadera. No soy médico, por eso mi consejo es que consulten a algún especialista antes de arriesgarse.

Jean se quedó observando la taza medio vacía en sus manos. Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar por Beka. Podía decirse a sí mismo que esperaría toda una vida por el moreno, pero eso se sentía como acechar tras la esquina esperando por algo que tal vez jamás sucedería. Él no era ese tipo de persona. Su corazón no estaba hecho de esa manera. Él necesitaba ser sincero con sus sentimientos. No iba a dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera había podido odiar a Yuri por mucho tiempo. Lo más sensato era continuar su vida, amando a Beka de una forma diferente.

—Bien, parece que eso era lo que quería saber. Ahora yo tengo unas dudas que me gustaría aclarar.

—¿Acerca de? —Jean sorbió un poco de su café, pero apenas Victor comenzó a hablar se atragantó con la bebida.

—Pues quiero saber todo acerca de los humanos. Todo, con lujo de detalles. ¿Existen las parejas verdaderas? ¿Cómo pueden entenderse si no tienen una marca que los ayude? ¿Tienen alguna especie de ciclo sexual? —El moreno tosió varias veces intentando aclararse la voz.

—Ciclos... parejas verdaderas... —Jean maldijo con una sonrisa —no tenemos nada de eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si podemos entendernos bien.

—Entonces... ¿cómo hacen para que funcione? —la sonrisa del moreno se volvió intensa y casi salvaje.

—Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor —Victor solo pudo darle una mirada confundida mientras Jean sonreía como un demente. Le parecía que los humanos estaban averiados o defectuosos al no tener nada que les ayudara a conseguir pareja y sin embargo... para ellos era de lo más normal, lanzarse al vacío sin red de seguridad. Les parecía lo natural mientras que ellos dependían totalmente de un sistema que les diera sentido de dirección.

En esos momentos Victor envidió con fuerza la vida de los humanos. No sabía si podría convencer a Yuuri de que era su pareja verdadera y que al menos él, por su lado, no podría separarse de él, pero quería intentarlo. Asegurarse que el japonés no se alejaría de él y si tenía que intentarlo de la forma humana entonces lo haría.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Altin, Yuri despertaba con un soberano dolor en el trasero.

—¡Puta verga! —gritó contra la almohada, despertando a su moreno compañero de un sobresalto. Otabek quedó sentado en la cama con los ojos redondos del susto. —¡Otabek, me rompiste el c-

La frase quedó incompleta cuando el moreno le tapó la boca fuertemente con la mano.

—No hables así, vas a despertar a todos en la casa —Yuri se quitó la mano de la boca con un fuerte codazo que terminó de despertar al moreno y se sentó en la cama como pudo. —Eres un-

—Tengo hambre, prepárame el desayuno como se lo preparabas a Jean —exigió sin levantar la cara. Quería que Otabek saliera de la habitación para que no lo viera caminando raro en dirección al baño.

—Pfft, no eres Jean —murmuró el moreno bostezando.

—Eso no importa, ahora soy tu pareja —Otabek estaba a punto de empujarlo fuera de la cama cuando notó lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo del rubio. La línea de su cuello sobresalía más de lo usual y sus manos parecían estarlo sosteniendo de forma tal que gran parte del peso de su cuerpo estaba en ellas.

—Ve a darte una ducha caliente —respondió en voz baja mientras ocultaba otro bostezo y salió de la cama. Yuri evitó ver el cuerpo desnudo de Otabek, solo recordar lo que habían hecho hacía que se sonrojara de forma involuntaria. El moreno buscó el bóxer de la noche anterior y se lo puso para luego tomar algo de ropa limpia de los cajones. —Iré al baño de abajo —anunció y dándole una última mirada al rubio salió de la habitación.

Yuri esperó a que Otabek estuviera lejos y se dejó caer con gentileza hacia un lado. El cuerpo le dolía, pero al menos aquella horrible sensación de inquietud y desesperación había desaparecido por completo. Eso significaba que los supresores harían efecto y no sentiría la necesidad de aparearse hasta su próximo celo. Solo esperaba que fuera lo mismo para Otabek. Iba a ser difícil llevarle el paso de esa forma tan salvaje si los supresores no le hacían efecto como a él.

Después de una media hora en la cama reunió el valor para levantarse y llegar al baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente urgentemente. También necesitaba pensar en lo que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Tal vez había perdido un poco de su libertad, pero si Otabek le permitía seguir trabajando por su cuenta la situación no sería tan sofocante para él.

Una hora más tarde, cuando finalmente pudo salir de la ducha y verse algo presentable, se dirigió a la cocina. La casa estaba en un extraño silencio, pero el olor del desayuno inundaba el lugar. Otabek puso una taza de café caliente sobre la barra de la cocina, también puso un vaso con agua y un par de analgésicos fuertes. Yuri miró las pastillas con rencor, pero igual las tomó. Era estúpido no aceptar la ayuda, aunque le molestaba que Otabek pudiera leerlo con tanta facilidad.

—¿Dónde está Jean? —preguntó mientras el moreno comenzaba a poner lascas de tocineta sobre la sartén caliente.

—Parece que salió temprano de la casa.

—¿No dejó dicho a dónde? —Otabek negó.

—¿Quieres miel en tus panecillos o mantequilla? —al girarse Yuri notó que tenía puesto uno de los delantales de Kamilla y pensó por un instante que el moreno se veía ridículo.

—Miel. ¿Por qué no dejó dicho a dónde fue? Voy a llamarlo —apenas logró sacar el móvil Otabek se lo había quitado de las manos. —¿Qué carajos te pasa?

—Apenas tuve tiempo de aprender cómo funcionan las cosas para los humanos, pero estoy seguro de que Jean no quiere escucharte lloriquear acerca de lo mucho que te duele el trasero por culpa de que su novio te folló.

—¡Ya no eres su novio! —exclamó molesto y se enfureció cuando Otabek levantó la barbilla con terquedad.

—¿Quién dice?

—Yo digo. ¡Eres mi pareja! —Yuri se apoyó en la barra de la cocina para verse un poco más alto que el moreno.

—Entonces quéjate conmigo y no con él —ambos gruñeron por lo bajo de forma amenazadora. Otabek sabía que Yuri no era alguien fácil de lidiar y realmente había pensado que la noche de sexo ayudaría a su mal humor y a que se entendieran mejor. Obviamente había calculado mal, aunque estaba seguro de que era su culpa por estar en celo y abusar del cuerpo del rubio. Dio un resoplido molesto y se volteó para vigilar la tocineta en la sartén. —Tendré más cuidado. Es solo que estoy en celo...

Yuri dio un resoplido molesto en respuesta, sentándose de nuevo y arriesgándose a sorber un poco de café. Aquello había sonado como una disculpa.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. No tienes que disculparte por eso. Soy tu pareja, para eso estoy.

—Puedes decir que no...

—Oye... no comencemos con eso de nuevo. Te marqué, me marcaste, estás en celo, no hay nada más que explicar. Claro que si con una noche es suficiente pues mejor para mi trasero.

—Una noche no es suficiente, lo siento.

—Bien... mierda... tomaré otra dosis de analgésicos antes de ir a la cama y asegúrate de usar lubricante extra. ¿Tienes más preservativos? Creo que te acabaste la caja anoche.

—Lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensé —Yuri puso cara de circunstancia.

—¿Hay otra forma?

—Pues... imaginaba que a estas horas estarías exigiéndome regresar a la tierra y quedarte allá.

—Ya no sería lo mismo —Otabek le dio la espalda en esos momentos.

—No tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo. De hecho, ahora que conozco cómo podrían ser las cosas pienso que no podría ser el mismo o actuar como lo habría hecho antes. Podemos vernos solo cuando haga falta... si quieres.

Yuri parpadeó confundido. Otabek no parecía ser él mismo, como si hubiera pasado algo mientras se duchaba esa mañana. Estaba demasiado sereno y demasiado generoso.

—Se te quema la tocineta —le dijo y el moreno sacó la sartén del fuego. Se volteó para ofrecerle unas tiras y fue entonces que Yuri lo notó. Otabek se había quitado el anillo. Eso, por alguna razón, lo molestó sobremanera. Dejó que el moreno continuara haciendo sus cosas y de pronto le pidió que le sirviera otro panecillo. Apenas acercar la mano al plato Yuri lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo? —los ojos oscuros del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que Yuri lo notara, pero no podía simplemente decirle que ver el anillo le pesaba demasiado porque su corazón todavía estaba atado al de Jean. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que aquello funcionara, como el humano quería, pero no era sencillo y parecía que Yuri no se la iba a poner fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es martes 19 de septiembre y en pocas horas comenzará a azotarnos el huracán María, actualmente categoría 5. Pasará muy cerca de donde vivo, el ojo y pues, no creo que tengamos servicio de agua, luz o internet por buen tiempo. No estoy abandonando la historia, pero espero que tengan paciencia hasta que los servicios se reestablezcan.
> 
> Aún cuando queda muy poco para que llegue, sigo pensando que por algún milagro se desviará un poco hacia otro lado. :( Ojalá, pero si no es así, gracias por el apoyo y por favor, tengan paciencia mientras puedo regresar.


	26. OmegA 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek logró alejarse del agarre del rubio. —Debe haberse quedado en el baño de abajo. Me lo quité cuando me di la ducha.

Yuri se le quedó mirando por largo rato, una mirada intensa y luego levantó su mano derecha, con el anillo de Jean en el dedo del corazón. Otabek parpadeó sin entender hasta que Yuri bajó todos los dedos menos el dedo medio, dedicándole así un gesto grosero.

—Esa es una excusa de mierda —Otabek chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se alejó —iré a que me lo ajusten. Sabes, ya sé que este puto anillo me queda grande, pero lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ajustarlo. Tomar su lugar me queda grande, pero no voy a hacerlo a medias.

El moreno maldijo quedamente, alejándose aún más con la intención de salir de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —le reclamó el rubio.

—Voy a buscar el estúpido anillo al baño. Solo espérame.

—No tardes, quiero más tocineta.

Otabek salió de la cocina, pero no fue al baño, sino que se buscó el frente de la camisa y sacó una cadenilla donde había colgado el anillo. Lo miró con seriedad, como si el pequeño objeto pudiera sentirse ofendido. Luego lo sacó con cuidado y se lo puso en el dedo, apretando el puño para sentirlo más cómodo.

Se pasó una mano por la cara como si estuviera extremadamente cansado y se preguntó si no le haría mal tomarse una segunda dosis de los supresores solo para evitar cogerse a Yuri esa noche. Se sobresaltó al sentir el teléfono del rubio vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde lo había puesto luego de quitárselo. Deslizó el icono para desbloquear la pantalla y vio que era un mensaje de Jean. Se debatió entre abrirlo o no, pero entonces su propio móvil comenzó a vibrar, también con un mensaje de Jean.

Regresó a la cocina y le tiró el aparato a su dueño quien lo agarró en el aire. —Tienes mensaje de Jean.

Jean solo les enviaba un "buenos días" y les dejaba saber que estaba en casa de Victor desayunando. Claro que el mensaje de Otabek contaba con una carita sonriente y aún lo llamaba cachorro.

—Ese viejo secuestró a Yuuri —gruñó y Otabek asintió. A Victor le gustaba secuestrar personas —¿le crees eso de que sea su pareja destinada?

—Sería absurdo. Es un humano. Victor no tendría forma de saberlo.

—Pero reaccionó muy fuerte cuando vio a Yuuri. Su alfa se descontroló —Otabek se sirvió un plato de desayuno y un poco de café, mostrando interés en lo que le decía el rubio —realmente parecía que había encontrado su pareja verdadera.

—De haber sido su pareja verdadera lo habría mordido.

—Lo intentó, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió —esta vez el moreno le dio una mirada confundida. No había forma de que una pareja verdadera no se marcara de inmediato. —Sí, solo... no se lo permitió.

—Entonces no es su pareja verdadera —sentenció el moreno.

—No lo sé... los humanos son complicados. Si fuera su pareja verdadera sería un problema para Victor. ¿Imagina que tu pareja verdadera no pueda corresponderte? —Otabek dejó de comer y le dio una mirada sin expresión dejándole saber a Yuri que acababa de echarle sal a su herida. —Mierda... Oye, no quise decirlo de esa forma. En serio. Solo digo que... si fuera cierto sería muy peligroso para Victor. Los humanos se enamoran y eso es lo que los mantiene juntos. Es un sentimiento, y tú sabes que los sentimientos cambian con el paso del tiempo. Ser una pareja verdadera es algo que dura toda la vida. De cierta forma, una mordida es más confiable.

Yuri continuó con su desayuno, rogando porque el moreno no se sintiera peor gracias a su bocota.

El alfa sabía que Yuri posiblemente tenía un mejor entendimiento de los humanos, al fin y al cabo, había vivido entre ellos por dos años y un poco más mientras que él solo había pasado unos cuantos meses. Sin embargo, tenía una idea de a qué se refería.

—¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado? —preguntó en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

—Personalmente... no. Pero Jean solía decir que te dolía el pecho y el estómago.

—¿El pecho y el estómago?

—Sí. Una necesidad de estar cerca de la persona a la que amas, pero eso también lo sientes cuando estás conectado o cuando puedes sentir las feromonas de otro. También decía que te hacía sentir como si caminaras sin tocar el suelo y te hacía sonreír como un idiota.

Otabek sacudió levemente su cabeza, le dolía el pecho y el estómago, de eso no tenía duda. Pero no sentía como si caminara sobre el suelo, más bien, era como si sus pies pesaran. Su garganta ardía en los momentos más extraños y los ojos le escocían sin aviso.

—Suena como una enfermedad —murmuró.

—Tienes razón. Por suerte es una enfermedad humana —Yuri dio un largo suspiro, dudaba que Otabek pensara eso. Ni él mismo pensaba así. El amor era una enfermedad que bien podía afectarlos a ellos... si eran expuestos el tiempo suficiente. Y lo peor de todo era que no una vez expuestos no había antídoto, tan solo esperar y dejar que siguiera su curso.

—Debemos ir a registrarnos —dijo de repente el moreno.

—Ah... sí. Debemos ir, así tendré menos problemas para trabajar con Victor.

—¿Qué harás con tu departamento en la tierra? —Yuri se encogió de hombros.

—¿Venderlo? Puedo invertirlo todo en el club de Jean. No creo que pueda hacer otra cosa, no es como si pudiera usar el dinero aquí. No lo sé aún, pero supongo que regresaré en algún momento para poner todo en orden. ¿Tú?

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada allá. Mis padres están aquí, mi pareja está aquí.

—Pero... ¿vas a renunciar a Jean?

—Él ya renunció a mí. Claro que no lo culpo.

—A mí... no me molestaría que se quedara —murmuró por lo bajo el omega mientras jugaba un poco con su desayuno.

—Sería injusto pedirle eso —la forma poco emotiva en que el moreno dijo aquello hizo que Yuri se enojara sin entender muy bien por qué. ¿Acaso se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?

—A la mierda. Ese es un asunto entre ustedes dos. Yo no voy a romperme la cabeza por eso —terminó el desayuno y salió de la cocina, dejando al moreno solo con sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué la actitud de Otabek le molestaba tanto.

Jean regresó con Yuuri después del mediodía. Ambos parecían estar de buen humor.

—¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo con el viejo de Nikiforov? —le reclamó el rubio apenas verlo cosa que hizo que Jean sonriera. Ver la sonrisa del moreno de ojos claros hizo que su buen humor regresara.

Otabek intentó actuar normalmente, especialmente cuando Jean miró en su dirección. La forma en que el humano se le quedó viendo, con aquella mirada de añoranza y con cierto aire de finalidad hicieron que el pecho le doliera como si alguien le hubiera clavado algún doloroso filo.

Esa tarde Kamilla volvió a cocinar al aire libre, unas deliciosas costillas que los hizo a todos chuparse los dedos. Jean se sentó sobre el césped para descansar y mirar el atardecer. Otabek tardó un poco en acercarse, le temía a ese preciso instante en que Jean le diría lo que tenía en mente. Sabía que no era nada bueno, de hecho, ya se lo imaginaba. Pero de alguna forma pensaba que, si él no lo ponía en palabras, tal vez no sucedería.

—Hey, cachorro. Tu mamá cocina delicioso. Con razón lo haces tan bien —el alfa asintió sentándose a su lado. Yuri al parecer presentía que necesitaban hablar y se quedó conversando con Yuuri, Kamilla y algunos de los trabajadores del lugar. —Mañana regresaré a la tierra.

Otabek bajó la cabeza. Se sentía como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el estómago.

—Beka... sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —susurró inclinándose hacia el moreno de ojos oscuros para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar. —Te amo como no pensé que podría amar a alguien y ¿sabes qué? Eso me hace feliz. Sé que eso no hace mucho sentido, menos ahora que parece que ya no nos veremos más —Jean tomó la mano de Beka con cuidado, esperando que Yuri no se molestara demasiado.

—Por mucho tiempo estuve buscando a la persona correcta. Y sé que eres la persona correcta... aunque sea el momento incorrecto.

—Eso no hace sentido...

—Cuando vas buscando a la persona correcta por tanto tiempo comienzas a pensar que tal vez cuando llegue ya no tendrás nada que dar o que ya estarás irremediablemente dañado por todas aquellas que no eran la persona correcta. Pero te amo, de la forma más hermosa que jamás imaginé... y eso significa que mi corazón funciona.

—¿Cómo sabes que estás realmente enamorado? —en esos momentos Jean miró a lo lejos, intentando resumir en pocas palabras lo que pensaba. No podía darle esperanzas a Beka porque eso los destruiría a ambos.

—Estar realmente enamorado de alguien... honestamente, no un amor tóxico, sino uno real y verdadero... es querer que el otro sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo. Es cliché, pero así es.

—Eso me hace sentir mejor...

—¿Sí?

—Ahora sé que no estoy enamorado de ti —Jean parpadeó, su sonrisa desapareciendo al instante, cometiendo el error de mirar al alfa a los ojos. —Yo no quiero que seas feliz con otro, quiero que seas feliz conmigo.

—Me vas a hacer pedazos el corazón, cachorro. Al menos dame un poco de paz. Hagamos una promesa. Yo no voy a dejar de amarte, llegue quien llegue a mi vida, quiero seguir enamorado de ti. Y tú seguirás amándome, sin importar con quien estés. Y si un día descubrimos que alguien nos ama con la misma intensidad que nosotros dos nos amamos, entonces hagamos un hueco para esa persona, sin sentir remordimiento. Pero yo no voy a echar tu amor en un baúl, lo voy a tener siempre conmigo. El amor duele solo cuando intentas arrancarlo.

—El amor duele más que las marcas —Jean se levantó un poco para abrazarlo por la espalda. Apenas estuvieron unos minutos así cuando Yuri se lanzó encima de Jean y de Otabek como un chiquillo con una rabieta. Jean se echó a reír cuando Beka logró sujetar a Yuri y lo apretó contra su pecho para que se estuviera quieto. Sus ojos verdes se debatían entre reclamarle a uno o al otro moreno.

—Yuri, ven acá, cálmate que voy a hablar algo serio —casi tuvo que arrancar a Yuri de los brazos de Otabek. El rubio se calmó, fijando sus ojos verdes en los grises de Jean, pero el hombre no habló de inmediato, sino que le acarició el cabello, quitándoselo de los ojos un poco para verlo mejor. —Mañana voy a regresar a la tierra. ¿Quieres que haga algo con tu apartamento?

—¿Crees que irás solo? Yo iré contigo a resolver ese asunto.

—No, tú te quedarás aquí hasta que los especialistas determinen si necesitas algún tratamiento o no. ¿Te queda claro? El que viene conmigo es Victor.

—¿Qué putas dices?

—Lenguaje —exclamaron los dos morenos casi a la misma vez. —Victor vendrá conmigo, él asegura que Yuuri es su pareja verdadera, pero insiste en enamorarlo como lo harían los humanos. Dice que conoce una forma de conseguir el dinero suficiente para mantener el apartamento por un año si es necesario, no me preguntes. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.

—¿Entonces?

—Yuri... Beka seguirá siendo mi novio. Si lo descuidas, vendré por él, no me importa si te enamoras de mi cachorro, sigue siendo mío.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Es mi pareja ahora! —gruñó intentando soltarse y pegarle a la vez.

—Solo te lo estoy prestando. Si quieres que sea tu pareja entonces trátalo como tu pareja, no vayas por ahí tratándolo como a uno de tus clientes en la tierra. ¿Te queda claro? Si no lo cuidas mejor que yo entonces vendré a buscarlo cuando menos te lo imagines.

—Pfft, ya no puedes reclamarlo. ¡Es mío!

—Oye, mírame bien —le dijo con total seriedad y tomándolo de la mejilla —si llora, lo abrazas. Si está de mal humor, lo besas. Si se pone terco, tú te pones adorable. Y si nada de eso funciona, entonces... —Jean se inclinó y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que Yuri se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —la risa de Jean estalló sonoramente.

—Espero que vayan a visitarme pronto, como en un mes o algo así, y me pongan al día. Lo que necesiten, ya saben, todo lo que tengo es de mi cachorro.

Continuaron hablando por largo rato, Jean y Otabek sentados uno al lado del otro mientras sostenían a Yuri sobre sus piernas, hasta que fue demasiado entrada la noche y Jean se quejó de que tenía el trasero dormido.

Esa noche, cuando finalmente fue la hora de ir a la cama, Otabek abrazó a Yuri sobre su pecho, acariciando los rubios cabellos mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que Jean le había dicho. No entendía el concepto, ni siquiera entendía por qué Jean parecía feliz, sin embargo, el dolor en su pecho era menos intenso.

Cuando el rubio sintió que estaba más calmado, buscó los preservativos y se encargó de desnudarlo.

—Solo quédate quieto, yo me encargo —le dijo en un susurro y el moreno asintió. Yuri se encargó de excitarlo lo suficiente como para que pudiera disfrutarlo. Era obvio que aún le molestaba un poco el trasero por la noche anterior, pero por eso mismo se tomó su tiempo y eso logró que ambos lo disfrutaran. Sostuvo a Yuri cuando necesitó apoyo para subir y bajar sobre sus caderas y cuando le llegó el orgasmo mucho antes que a él lo tumbó sobre la cama con cuidado, tomándolo desde atrás, mordiéndole suavemente el hombro para que solo sintiera placer.

No fue una noche de sexo salvaje, pero sí lo suficientemente buena como para que el alfa de Otabek se diera por satisfecho, especialmente al probar la docilidad con la que Yuri le correspondía. Ambos quedaron tranquilos luego que Otabek se deshiciera del preservativo usado y limpiara al rubio lo suficiente como para poder dormir sin sentirse pegajoso.

—Eres bueno en la cama. Además, te preocupas por mí. Eso me gusta —Otabek respondió con un sonido afirmativo, antes de pegarse a su espalda y pasarle la pierna por encima.

—Oye... —susurró Yuri, pero no hizo ademán de quitárselo de encima.

—Es extraño que seas tan sumiso... me agrada.

Con eso dieron por terminada la corta charla. Otabek pudo dormir un poco mejor esa noche mientras Yuri se giró para quedar mirando a su alfa. Aun dormido las finas cejas le daban un aire de seriedad que sorprendió al rubio. Acarició los labios y trató de subir un poco la comisura de ellos para forzarle una sonrisa. Eran suaves y muy maleables, no pudo resistirse a besarlos y se sorprendió cuando el moreno le correspondió aun estando dormido. Ese pequeño gesto lo hizo sonreír y con eso fue capaz de quedar dormido finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logré un capítulo más antes del huracán, weeeee.


	27. OmegA 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Otabek despertó con sus brazos enredados en el cuerpo de Yuri quien dormía pesadamente, demasiado cansado por las actividades de la noche anterior.

No tenía ganas de salir de la cama sabiendo que ése era el día en que Jean regresaría a la tierra. Por otro lado, si no se levantaba podría perder momentos valiosos para estar con él antes de que partiera. Dio un pequeño resoplido y restregó su cara contra el cabello de Yuri antes de retirar sus brazos. El rubio se removió inquieto para luego volver a quedarse quieto.

Se fue directo a la ducha y al terminar se aseguró de ponerse el anillo de Jean en el dedo. Le dió una larga mirada al pequeño aro, sintiendo que todo aquello era solo un mal sueño y que Jean no lo dejaría solo. Sin embargo, al salir de la ducha y ver al rubio en su cama le recordó que era una situación muy real.

El reloj indicaba las siete de la mañana cuando pasó por la sala de estar hacia el exterior. Se sorprendió al ver que el moreno de ojos claros ya estaba despierto y hacía piruetas montado sobre su moto. Otabek lo observó hasta que Jean notó su presencia, recordándole nuevamente que aquel era un humano, incapaz de percibir lo que para él era obvio.

—Buenos días, cachorro —el cariñoso mote hizo que su corazón se ablandará sin querer. La sonrisa de Jean le ablandó las piernas. Apenas pudo responderle con una corta sonrisa temiendo que la voz se le entrecortara. —¿Dónde dejaste a Yuri?

—Aun no despierta.

—Ah... sabes, olvidé decirte que le gusta ir a comer a sitios caros.

—No quiero hablar de Yuri ahora —le dijo sin rencor. Jean apagó la moto para escucharlo mejor.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—De nosotros. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

—Pues... en verdad no lo sé, pero preferiría que fuera después de que tú y Yuri estén más estables.

—Tal vez nunca estemos estables, pero nos mantendremos juntos gracias a la marca.

—A eso me refiero. No pueden conformarse con eso —la expresión en el rostro del moreno lo hizo callar de inmediato.

—Jean... —el tono de Otabek dejaba entrever lo mucho que le dolía el tema de la relación con Yuri y Jean decidió no hablar más del asunto, cambiando el tema de conversación.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe un par de trucos? —eso logró que Otabek sonriera y le diera una señal afirmativa. Jean aceleró la moto con ánimo y arrancó con fuerza para mostrarle lo que podía hacer.

Así los encontró Yuri cuando finalmente bajó, algo somnoliento aún y levemente malhumorado. Sin embargo, al verlos pasando un rato entretenido no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¡Yuri, ven! ¡Te daré un paseo de muerte! —gritó acelerando la moto un par de veces.

—¡Ni en mil años, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Acaso quieres reventarme la madre antes de irte?

La mañana pasó entre gritos y risotadas hasta que fueron llamados a desayunar. Otabek no tenía mucha hambre, pero Yuri devoró todo lo que pudo. Jean comió con la misma voracidad que el pequeño rubio.

El moreno de ojos claros ya tenía todo listo para partir y solo esperaba por Víctor. El hombre llegó cerca del mediodía en uno de sus autos de colección, con un hermoso caniche color champaña. Lo primero que hizo fue abrirle la puerta al animal que bajó del auto de un salto y corrió al interior de la casa.

—¡Hey, Maccachin! —exclamó el rubio platinado intentando llamarlo.

—Víctor, ¿y ese perro?

—Lo siento, olvidé decirles que vendría conmigo. Maccachin es como mi familia inmediata. No viajo si no es en su compañía.

—Eres muy apegado, viejo. Yo todavía tengo que ir a buscar a mi gato.

—No sabía que tuvieras uno —comentó Otabek con sorpresa.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo. Seguro ni se acuerda de mí. Iré cuando le tenga un sitio listo —bajó un poco la voz al decir lo último y recibiendo una mirada de los otros. —Sí... es que aún no hablamos de eso.

—Puedes traer a tu gato cuando quieras —le dijo el alfa —me gustan los animales.

—No quería imponerte una mascota tan rápido —se disculpó.

—Hablemos hoy, no quiero que dejes nada importante en casa de tus padres.

—¿Creen que debí decirle de mi mascota a Yuuri? —los ojos azules de Víctor se notaban visiblemente preocupados. Justo en esos momentos el japonés salía de la casa riendo, seguido de Maccachin. Era evidente que estaba encantado con el animal. El alfa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlos y agitó el brazo a modo de saludo. —¡Yuuri!

Corrió al encuentro del hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando morderle el cuello para marcarlo. Yuuri al parecer se esperaba el gesto pues su mano fue de inmediato a la boca del rubio con firmeza.

—¡Víctor! —el japonés lo obligó a voltear un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla que calmó al hombre. No cabía duda de que aquella era una relación bastante peculiar.

—Bien, parece que ya estamos todos —comentó Jean con pesadez.

—Así parece —respondió Víctor con emoción mientras no soltaba la mano de Yuuri.

Aquello fue la señal para partir. Yuuri subió sus cosas al auto ayudado por Víctor y Otabek abrazó a Jean al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo hacía.

—Los voy a extrañar —revolvió los cabellos del Omega y besó al alfa con rapidez para luego alejarse. Les hizo señas antes de subirse a su máquina y arrancó la moto luego que Víctor hiciera lo propio con el auto.

En esos momentos Otabek sintió como si el estómago se le apretara y algo le dolió físicamente en el centro del pecho. Era la sensación más desagradable que había sentido en su vida.

Luego de verlos marchar se dijo a sí mismo que su vida debía continuar, bajo las circunstancias que fueran, su vida siempre debía continuar.

—Vamos adentro —le dijo al rubio que estaba parado a su lado moqueando de cuando en cuando.

El resto del día pasó sin otra eventualidad que una charla más o menos corta acerca de la mascota de Yuri y lo que necesitaría para ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres.

La noche tardó en llegar para el moreno y cuando lo hizo había perdido el apetito. Tampoco tuvo deseos de tener relaciones con el omega a pesar de que su celo aún no había pasado. Yuri simplemente lo hizo acostarse a su lado y se acurrucó contra su espalda, abrazándolo como si estuviera enfermo cosa que agradeció mentalmente.

Yuri se dijo a sí mismo que la mañana siguiente sería un poco mejor. Él no era una persona paciente, pero tenía más que comprobado que Otabek lo valía. Solo por eso se sentía dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el moreno pudiera corresponderle mejor.

Otabek era, en su opinión, lo mejor que podía haberle pasado dadas las circunstancias. Además, quería hacerlo bien y dejar de meter las patas por una vez en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri despertó antes que el moreno para encontrarlo aferrado a él con posesividad. Eso lo hizo sonreír con satisfacción, aunque más tarde durante la semana tuvo que aceptar que el celo de su pareja se había interrumpido antes de tiempo pues no volvieron a tener relaciones en los días siguientes. Tampoco el alfa mostró interés o excitación alguna y se dijo a sí mismo que era normal luego de una ruptura como la suya.

Además, Otabek no mostraba signos de rechazo en su contra. De hecho, cada vez que buscaba cercanía con su alfa, el moreno le brindaba compañía y un sentimiento de seguridad que un alfa que estuviera contemplando rechazarlo no podría darle. Eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo más de lo que pudiera decirle su compañero.

Cuando su celo estuvo próximo a llegar ya Otabek lo había mudado a un espacioso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar le recordaba a su propio lugar en la tierra. Su gato, Potya, contaba con una habitación para él solo y toda la decoración del lugar la había escogido sin más límite que lo que Otabek pudiera no gustarle. Pero el alfa no se había opuesto a ninguno de sus caprichos.

—Eres un encanto —solía decirle cada vez que le daba luz verde para comprar lo que se le antojara, plantándole siempre un beso en la boca.

Los medios pronto estuvieron tras el rastro de ambos y aunque no rechazaban todas las entrevistas procuraban que las que aceptaban fueran de buen gusto. Eran herederos de empresas importantes y no podían escapar al interés de los medios.

Para Yuri todo iba miel sobre hojuelas. Tenía una pareja que lo complacía en todo, que lo atendía, que lo mimaba y que lo hacía sentir seguro. Todo lo que un omega en su posición podría querer hasta que una noche despertó solo en la cama y al ir en busca del moreno lo encontró acurrucado sobre el sofá de la sala, temblando levemente y apretando sus brazos con fuerza para evitar que Yuri lo escuchará.

El rubio estuvo a punto de ir a su lado, pero al acercarse pudo escuchar muy por lo bajo que el moreno repetía el nombre de Jean una y otra vez como si rezara. Eso le recordó la vez que había abusado del moreno al encontrarlo en casa de su amigo, atacándolo sin pensarlo.

Los sentimientos que provenían de Otabek en esos momentos eran demasiado fuertes y demasiado agobiantes como para sobrellevarlos. Aquello le cortó la respiración y detuvo la sangre en sus venas. Ahora entendía que tal vez, el dolor de Otabek por la pérdida de Jean era demasiado grande y cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera superarlo.

Por alguna razón aquello lo hizo sentir como el omega más ruin de todo el planeta. Se regresó a la cama y desde entonces, la mirada vacante en los ojos oscuros de Otabek ya no le pasó inadvertida. Ese vacío lo asustaba más que un rechazo porque le dejaba saber que su relación no era más que una mordida en el cuello y un anillo en el dedo.

Intentó que eso no le afectará, pero poco a poco le fue trabajando en los ánimos hasta que, sin saberlo, su mirada comenzó a reflejar el mismo vacío y el mismo dolor.

Tomó los supresores de celo y aunque fue algo tarde, logró acortar los días y no fue tan alocado como podía haber sido. El malestar que sintió por evitar el sexo no fue tan desagradable como había esperado. Por eso se arriesgó tres meses más tarde y volvió a tomarlos.

Otabek no parecía enterarse de nada y cuando los trabajos con la compañía de Víctor comenzaron, Yuri vio en los viajes una oportunidad de darle un poco de espacio a su pareja. Aunque una pequeña parte de su viejo yo le dedicaba un gesto grosero asegurándole que sus razonamientos valían mierda y que era un grandísimo cobarde, se convenció de que hacía lo correcto.

Sabía que su viejo yo tenía toda la razón, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer para cambiar su situación. O, más bien, lograr que el moreno se enamorara de él como lo hacían los humanos. Por el momento solo quería que su fracaso dejara de doler. Lo peor era que ya no tenía con quién hablar de todo eso o recibir consejo pues Jean era el amigo al cual siempre acudía. Marcó el número del moreno de ojos claros y dió un largo suspiro al escuchar el mensaje que le indicaba que estaba fuera de alcance.

Esa mañana, luego del desayuno, se encontraba revisando la ropa que debía llevar a su próximo evento cuando al ponerse una de las camisas especialmente diseñadas para él se percató de que la manga quedaba algo corta.

—¿Qué demonios?

Conocía sus medidas de memoria, el hijo de una diseñadora como lo era su madre, conocía ese tipo de detalles. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que se habían equivocado con las medidas de la prenda por lo que buscó una cinta de medir en los cajones. Luego de tomar varias veces las medidas de la prenda y confirmar que eran correctas decidió medirse el brazo.

—¡Beka! —el moreno apareció a los pocos minutos, una taza de café en su mano. —Beka, necesito que tomes mis medidas.

El tono lleno de ansiedad del rubio hizo que el alfa reaccionara con preocupación, dejando a un lado su expresión usualmente vacante. Luego de verificar varias veces tuvo que declarar que los brazos de Yuri habían crecido al menos una pulgada más.

—¡Eso es imposible! —gritó el rubio mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—Yuri, solo cálmate. Iremos a la consulta y allí nos dirán qué sucede.

Otabek se comunicó con el doctor de Yuri y en la tarde ya estaba en la oficina del hombre. Terminó siendo ingresado para que así fuera más fácil que le hicieran el grupo de estudios pertinentes. Al final, tuvo que confesar que había estado tomando los supresores de celo.

El galeno le dio una mirada reprobatoria tan fuerte que Yuri se hundió en el asiento. Otabek no se encontraba con él en esos momentos pues también se estaba haciendo pruebas, pero era el deber del hombre comunicárselo a su pareja y lo haría tan pronto el moreno llegara.

El problema era que las pastillas no solo suprimían su celo sino también su lado omega, permitiendo que su lado alfa se desarrollará. Antes no le había afectado mucho, pero ahora que su cuerpo se desarrollaba y siendo que apenas había comenzado el tratamiento unos meses atrás, los resultados eran esos, un estiramiento físico poco usual para un omega.

Debía dejar de tomar los supresores de inmediato y rogar que con el nuevo tratamiento su cuerpo detuviera el proceso de crecimiento pronto.

Justo en esos momentos y por lo que sus extremidades mostraban, estaba por añadirle más de un par de pulgadas a su cuerpo. La única buena noticia era que los cambios no parecían haber afectado a su alfa de manera secundaria.

Todo eso fue explicado por el galeno cuando Otabek entró a la oficina y le entregó los resultados de sus estudios.

—Volví a cagarla —fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio cuando iban de regreso al apartamento en la camioneta negra del moreno.

—Así que serás un poco más alto que yo.

—Mucho más alto —Otabek se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Bien, mucho más alto. Me gustan los tipos altos —el rubio se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—¿No te gustaba que fuera más bajo?

—Yuri... ¿por qué tomaste los supresores? ¿Ya no quieres que lo hagamos...? —el moreno formuló la pregunta con suavidad, como si temiera la respuesta y Yuri se cruzó tercamente de brazos. —Si ya no quieres que lo hagamos...

—¿Qué? ¿Te irás? —gruñó molesto sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. Claro que si no quería estar con Otabek sería ideal para que el moreno regresará con Jean. Estaba casi seguro de que eso era lo que su alfa quería, pero no sería él quien lo pusiera en palabras aunque inconscientemente hubiera estado intentando eso.

—¿Irme? ¿A dónde? —Yuri llevaba demasiado tiempo con esos sentimientos y aunque trató de morderse la lengua ya no pudo.

—Con Jean... —hubo un largo silencio luego que dijera aquello hasta que Otabek disminuyó la marcha y detuvo la camioneta.

—Yuri... yo... lo siento, debí intentar con más fuerza —comenzó a decirle— yo... siento como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido con él, pero eso no me da derecho a descuidarte. Por favor, no vuelvas a tomar los supresores. ¿Podrías... dejarme intentarlo una vez más?

—Dejaré de tomar los supresores, pero no tienes que seguir esforzándote, Beka. Lo que sea sucederá y si no sucede pues... aún quedan otras alternativas. Hablemos con el médico de nuevo.

Aquello no le sentó nada bien al moreno quien soltó el volante con desaliento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos dando un pequeño resoplido de frustración, sin embargo, volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió la mano de Yuri en su pierna. Era un gesto de genuina preocupación y podía verlo en los ojos azules de su omega, verdadera preocupación.

Tomó aquella mano entre las suyas y se la llevó al rostro, no para besarla, sino para apretarla contra su mejilla.

—Al menos podemos darle tiempo al tiempo, siempre que mi compañía no te moleste.

Otabek asintió, demasiado afectado por la madurez con la que Yuri estaba tomando todo aquello. Volvió a asentir y luego entrelazó los dedos con los del rubio.

—Me gusta tu compañía —susurró y Yuri le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues si realmente te gusta, llévame a comer algo rico. Tengo una puta hambre que no tienes idea. En el hospital solo sirven basura —escucharlo hablar así hizo que Otabek se sintiera mejor de inmediato y no pudo evitar regañarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Lenguaje.


	28. OmegA 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri tomó otro bocado de su plato y cerró los ojos con placer, cosa que Otabek llevaba un rato observando. Jean realmente le había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que a Yuri le gustaban los restaurantes caros.

—¿No piensas comer? –preguntó su compañero al notar que apenas había probado bocado.

—No tengo mucho apetito —Yuri le dedicó una de sus miradas. De esas que decían que su excusa era una mierda y que no se lo estaba creyendo ni por un segundo, pero no dijo nada hasta que terminó de comer y estuvieron esperando el postre. Fue entonces que le dedicó un respingo y una mirada verdosa llena de hastío.

—Beka, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije cómo se sentía el amor de los humanos y dijiste que sonaba como una enfermedad? —el moreno asintió sereno —tu falta de apetito... ¿es por esa enfermedad?

Otabek se quedó completamente quieto. No era que no lo hubiera pensado, más bien que pensaba que el rubio no se daría cuenta. Sentía como si tuviera aquella enfermedad humana multiplicada al triple.

Asintió en silencio, mirando el fino mantel sobre la mesa, incapaz de levantar la vista y enfrentar al rubio. Lo que le había dicho hace poco, acerca de intentarlo con más dedicación, no valía nada si continuaba ocultándole cosas. Era estúpido intentar ocultar nada, especialmente sus sentimientos, como una pareja marcada, los sentimientos de ambos podían ser intuidos por el otro con facilidad. Claro que en lo personal... él había estado bloqueando a Yuri tan sutilmente como le era posible.

—Si estuviéramos en la tierra te diría que lo llamaras. Eso suele ayudar. Pero tienes suerte —sacó el móvil y comenzó a deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla con seriedad.

—¿Qué haces? No puedes llamarlo.

—Serás idiota, claro que lo sé. Solo quiero mostrarte algo que el estúpido de Jean dejó para ti. Se imaginó que algo así pasaría —le ofreció el móvil cuando encontró lo que buscaba y le hizo señas para que reprodujera lo que parecía ser un vídeo.

Apenas hacerlo Otabek sintió una especie de alivio en todo su cuerpo. En el vídeo de cerca de cinco minutos Jean lo saludaba y le hablaba, contándole lo que pensaba hacer cuando llegara a la tierra y haciendo sus comentarios chistosos de siempre. En el vídeo el moreno de ojos claros le aseguraba que todo saldría bien y hablaba con la cara bastante cerca de la cámara del teléfono.

Yuri se recostó del asiento y sonrió para luego darle una patada al alfa por debajo de la mesa. Otabek levantó la cara de inmediato en su dirección, en sus ojos había una expresión de agradecimiento infinito.

—No me lo agradezcas, ver ese vídeo te va a costar —el moreno ladeó la cabeza hasta que los ojos verdes se entrecerraron con sensualidad.

—Oh... —susurró el moreno al entender. Yuri sabía que no podía esperar una respuesta demasiado emotiva, pero igual se sintió decepcionado con la solitaria expresión. Había estado sufriendo como idiota la falta de sexo, pero no más.

—Eres un asco cuando se trata de romance. Habrá que trabajar en eso —pero Otabek no parecía poder prestarle demasiada atención. En esos momentos parecía un chiquillo con juguete nuevo esperando que sus padres le permitieran jugar en paz. Le hizo señas con la mano para que volviera al vídeo mientras él esperaba el postre.

No pudo evitar echar el cuerpo hacia atrás y tomar una postura desanimada al ver cómo los ojos del moreno se iluminaban. Los celos eran parte de la genética Plisetsky y él tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar celoso. Pero si seguía pensando que aquel era su alfa no iba a lograr nada. Otabek era su alfa, pero no SU alfa. Gruñó por lo bajo con molestia, Otabek era el alfa que lo había marcado, sin embargo, él también quería amor, como el de los humanos. Sabía que era una soberana tontería querer eso. Era muy posible que ni él ni Otabek pudieran amar de esa forma, con todo, él quería intentarlo.

Le dio otra mirada al moreno, él quería exactamente eso, que cuando Otabek lo viera, lo mirara de esa forma. Quería que cuando estuviera lejos, Otabek lo extrañara con esa misma pasión.

En dos años en la tierra había aprendido a manipular a los demás, pero Jean era costal de otro saco, por eso tenía un "crush" con él. Jean era el tipo de persona que se deseaba sin querer, su carisma era juguetón y divertido, pero también extremadamente seguro de sí mismo. Yuri pretendía ser seguro de sí mismo, pero siempre terminaba siendo el chico creído y enojón cuya aura parecía querer dominar a todos. Su mayor atractivo en su mundo había sido el dinero. En el mundo de los humanos su atractivo había sido el extraño gusto de algunos por ser controlados y manipulados a sabiendas. A él le encantaba hacerlo, pero le seguía pareciendo algo extraño y difícil de entender.

Otabek no era de los que gustaban ser manipulados. Además, tenía dinero de sobra. Si quería conquistarlo tendría que pensar con más dedicación al respecto. En la cama no tenían problema, o eso quería pensar. El moreno siempre le cumplía. El problema residía en la forma en que se trataban.

A su edad, Yuri todavía no estaba seguro exactamente de qué era lo que le gustaba. No había experimentado siquiera ese amor que decía querer. ¿Cómo entonces podía tener una idea de lo que necesitaba hacer para que Otabek cayera rendido a sus pies como lo había hecho por Jean?

Jean adoraba a su Beka. Si Otabek lo necesitaba, él estaba allí. La cara que tenía cuando le había confesado que había encontrado al indicado y que le propondría matrimonio era la cara de un loco desquiciado. Yuri no sabía si eso era lo que había enamorado al alfa, pero sabía que Jean tenía ese encanto de rey y bufón a la vez que no todos sabían apreciar.

El postre llegó y mientras el rubio atacaba la dulce confección sin piedad, Otabek continuaba observando el vídeo.

—Eran cinco minutos de vídeo, ¿qué tanto más necesitas verlo? —cuando Otabek no contestó se levantó un poco, estirándose sobre la mesa, arrebatando el móvil de las manos del alfa. —Sabes que me debes una cogida.

—¿Estás en celo?

—Claro que no, solo me la debes. Además, no tengo por qué estar en celo para querer que me cojas.

El moreno asintió y tomó la cuchara para probar el postre sin darle demasiado pensamiento a lo que su pareja le había pedido a cambio del vídeo. Yuri se llevó un bocado grande a la boca y mientras el azúcar, la crema, las frutillas y todo lo demás se derretía deliciosamente en su boca se le ocurrió que lo que acababan de hablar y discutir había sido lo más impersonal del mundo.

¿Cómo podían acordar tener sexo así sin más? Su lado grosero le informó que realmente quería tener sexo, pero el lado que quería recibir amor como el de los humanos le dijo, de forma igual de grosera, que aquello era una mierda. Le tomó apenas un segundo reaccionar y dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo q

—¡Esta noche no vamos a coger! —el moreno volteó a ver a todos lados y supo por las risitas calladas que casi todos en el restaurante acababan de escuchar a Yuri.

—Yuri... —el tono era uno de advertencia, pero el rubio lo ignoró. Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia el moreno.

—Esta noche quiero otra cosa —esta vez Otabek podía sentir las miradas expectantes de todos sobre ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso cuando lleguemos a casa?

—¿Quién dijo que iremos a casa? Iremos al cine... ¡no! eso toma demasiado tiempo y estaremos sentados como idiotas por más de una hora —el moreno lo tomó del brazo con toda la paciencia y lo hizo sentar nuevamente en la mesa.

—No seas grosero.

—Fisgonear es grosero, pero todos aquí lo hacen.

—¡Yuri!

—Vayamos a un antro, bailemos un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

—Acabas de salir del hospital, pensé que estarías cansado.

—Solo será un rato, luego podemos ir a ver la ciudad.

—¿La ciudad? ¿A qué te refieres con ir a ver la ciudad?

—Podemos ir a algún lugar romántico, caminar un poco, hablar, tomarnos de la mano-

—Yuri, no creo que alcancemos a hacer mucho —pero parecía que sería imposible convencer al rubio de lo contrario por lo que con un largo y molesto suspiro Otabek se preparó para complacer a su pequeño omega.

Salieron de allí para ir a bailar, como Yuri había pedido. La música y las luces le recordaron al día que se encontró con Chris y terminó en su casa, por suerte eso no le impidió acompañar a su omega mientras este bailaba pegado a su cuerpo. Sabía lo que le había prometido a Yuri, pero justo en esos momentos todo aquello le parecía vacío y deseó estar en otro lugar.

El rubio se dio un par de tragos antes de salir de allí y para cuando Otabek recorría la ciudad en busca de algún lugar romántico, como le había exigido, Yuri se había acurrucado en el asiento de la camioneta, pegado a su hombro y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Yuri... te ves cansado, podemos regresar a la casa si quieres —la respuesta fue un gruñido entre dormido y enojado.

—No... quiero... un lugar romántico, Beka. Tomarnos de la mano y caminar...

—Pero estás casi dormido.

—Tienes que hacer... lo que yo te pida... eres mi pareja...

—No, iremos a casa —y procedió a darle la vuelta a la camioneta sin esperar otra respuesta del rubio. Escuchó un par de gruñidos más, pero finalmente el menor se quedó tranquilo, recostado de su hombro. Se aseguró de que su cabeza no estuviera en una posición extraña para luego comenzar el camino de regreso.

No entendía bien qué se le había metido al rubio en la cabeza. Cuando salieron del hospital básicamente le había dicho que le dieran tiempo al tiempo y ahora de repente quería hacer cosas. Y lo que Yuri sentía, sus emociones, se liberaban y le llegaban de forma confusa.

Poder ver a Jean, aunque fuera en aquel vídeo, lo había calmado grandemente y le había quitado aquella horrible sensación del estómago. Claro, que Yuri no tenía que pedirle que tuvieran sexo a cambio del vídeo, eran pareja, estaban marcados, no había necesidad de eso.

Sintió que Yuri se aferraba un poco a su brazo y bajó la cabeza unos segundos para mirarlo. Parte del cabello le cubría la mitad de la cara y su expresión dormida lo hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. Su cara tenía facciones delicadas y aunque creciera seguramente las seguiría teniendo. No se imaginaba que Yuri creciera para verse como un alfa, no realmente.

Cuando llegó al apartamento tuvo que echarse al rubio al hombro, prácticamente. Él había tenido razón y el omega estaba mucho más cansado de lo que imaginaba. Lo dejó en la cama con cuidado, quitándole la ropa para ponerle un pijama de dormir. Yuri apenas se movió y luego de estar seguro que no se despertaría se cambió de ropa y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, acomodándose tras el rubio y pegándolo a su cuerpo, como solían dormir casi todas las noches.

Tal vez su corazón aún le pertenecía a Jean, tal vez aún estaba aferrado a aquel humano que se le había entregado sin límites y sin cuestionarlo. Pero su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse al rubio, a su olor, a su mal humor, incluso a sus groserías. Todavía no era suficiente como para devolverle lo que Yuri le exigía, pero tal vez si continuaba permitiéndose recibir lo que el rubio le daba... podría comenzar a reciprocar los sentimientos.


	29. OmegA 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

La mañana siguiente Yuri despertó con dolor en el cuerpo y sabía que no era por tomar demás o ir a bailar. Era un dolor molesto, que estaba y no estaba ahí. Además, le dolía la garganta. Por eso, cuando Otabek intentó levantarlo de la cama, él se negó.

—Beka... no quiero levantarme, me siento pesado —el moreno arrugó el ceño levemente. El rubio no era de los que le gustaban quedarse en la cama regodeándose en las mañanas.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un café? —el rubio asintió contra la almohada sobre la cual descansaba mientras se abrazaba a la que su pareja había estado usando para dormir. Cuando regresó lo ayudó a levantarse para que pudiera tomar de la taza. Con cuidado le quitó los rubios cabellos de los ojos y le sostuvo el café mientras bebía. Cuando terminó el rubio se abrazó a su espalda y se contentó con absorber su calor. —¿Te sientes muy mal?

—Es como si todos mis huesos dolieran. Tal vez tengo la gripe —su garganta se sentía dolorida.

—O tal vez tus huesos están creciendo.

—No… no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Además, el cuerpo no me ha dolido así antes.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente para desayunar?

—No tengo hambre ahora, quédate conmigo.

Y Otabek se quedó con el rubio en la cama. Más tarde le preparó una crema caliente que tuvo que obligarle a comer a regañadientes y finalmente terminó vistiéndose para salir un momento a la farmacia a comprar algo para su fiebre. Yuri tenía razón y lo que tenía era una gripe, posiblemente por no haberse abrigado la noche anterior.

Mientras observaba todos los medicamentos que había disponibles para la gripe sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Se sobresaltó, aunque sus sentidos de alfa le dijeron que no había peligro. —¿Chris?

—¡Beka! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía. Eres un falso, no has vuelto por nuestra casa —la sonrisa del moreno fue genuina al voltearse y saludar al rubio más alto con un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, tengo que ir a tu casa, bueno, tenemos que ir. Yuri y yo, ya sabes.

—Sí, creo que Masumi lo leyó en una revista. Le gusta seguirlos en los medios. ¿Y qué pasa que te veo en la sección de medicamentos?

—Es Yuri, tiene fiebre. Parece que es gripe. ¿Y tú? —el rubio sonrió en ese momento tan ampliamente que Otabek pensó que tenía un brillo maníaco en los ojos.

—Pues... Masumi tiene un presentimiento y queríamos ver si tenemos razón suficiente para ir a ver al médico —en esos momentos le mostró al moreno un paquete de pruebas de embarazo caseras. Otabek tardó apenas unos instantes en entender y se alegró tanto que su sonrisa se volvió una copia de la sonrisa maníaca de Chris.

—Realmente espero que el presentimiento sea bueno, Chris. No sabes cuánto me alegro por ustedes.

—¿Tú no piensas tener cachorros pronto? —la sonrisa del moreno se fue desvaneciendo de a poco.

—Sí... sí pienso tenerlos, aunque bueno... todavía no discuto eso con Yuri, apenas llevamos unos meses juntos. Además, está algo sensible ahora —Otabek tomó los primeros medicamentos que encontró para la gripe e hizo ademán de caminar a la caja registradora

—¿Sensible?

—Sí... es... algo médico —al escuchar eso Chris dejó de preguntar, pero no se alejó mucho del moreno, pagando las pruebas caseras justo después. Lo alcanzó a la salida de la farmacia. No parecía que el moreno estuviera huyendo, simplemente no quería hablar de ello en público.

—¿Qué le sucede a Yuri? Si puedes contarme, claro.

—Es una condición bastante rara. Por el momento estamos trabajando con eso. Preferiría esperar a que todo esté en orden antes de pensar siquiera en cachorros —cuando el moreno dejó de hablar Chris simplemente le dio un cálido abrazo.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Beka —murmuró con inusual seriedad, el silencio se volvió un poco incómodo entre ambos y Chris supo que debía dejar ir al alfa— sé que no tienes tiempo ahora, pero ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la semana? Después que confirme esto. Así al menos te tendré una buena noticia, eso espero.

—Te llamaré.

—No lo olvides.

Se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda de parte de Chris. De regreso en su camioneta negra, Otabek no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría Yuri si le dijera que a él le gustaría tener un par de cachorros. Seguramente se enojaría. Justo ahora estaba pasando por cambios físicos importantes. También estaba el tratamiento. Había olvidado preguntarle al médico si eso podría afectar a Yuri de manera negativa para tener cachorros más adelante.

Con Jean, la oportunidad de tener cachorros era inexistente y aun así... le había parecido que valía la pena. Ahora con Yuri la oportunidad de tener una familia volvía a estar sobre el tapete. Pero el rubio le había dicho claramente que no quería cachorros.

¿O tal vez lo había dicho porque no quería cachorros ahora? Se restregó los ojos y se masajeó la frente con los dedos. No le gustaba cuando un asunto lo confundía de esa manera, tendría que hablar con Yuri acerca de eso en algún momento, preferiblemente cuando no tuviera la gripe.

Al llegar al departamento encontró que la fiebre de Yuri había subido más de lo que esperaba y se apresuró para hacerlo tomar los medicamentos.

—Tengo mucho frío —le dijo temblando y Otabek le buscó unas medias que le puso y un suéter liviano con capucha, pero el frío no se le quitó. Le dijo que no quería ya estar en la cama porque le dolía más el cuerpo y terminaron en el sofá, frente al televisor. Yuri se acurrucó en su pecho y tan pronto los medicamentos comenzaron a hacer efecto se quedó finalmente dormido y dejó de temblar.

La televisión estaba encendida, pero Otabek no interesaba verla. En cambio, se dedicó a observar el rostro de Yuri. Lo había visto de cerca muchas veces, pero no lo había observado realmente como lo hacía ahora. Su piel era tan pálida y suave, no había rastro alguno de barba. Los vellos de su piel eran tan pálidos y delgados que no se podían distinguir apenas.

Habían dormido juntos tantas veces, pero nunca se había detenido un momento para admirar las facciones totalmente relajadas de su rostro. Yuri realmente era un chiquillo. Uno muy atractivo, de labios sonrosados y barbilla puntiaguda. No podía verlo así cuando estaba despierto, Yuri se daría cuenta y le dedicaría un gesto grosero si se diera cuenta de lo que hace. O tal vez no.

Le acarició el cabello y luego volvió a tocar su frente, la fiebre había bajado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Se preguntó si sería buena idea llamar al doctor de Yuri, aunque fuera solo para decirle que era una gripe. Seguramente lo estaría molestando por una tontería.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo tuvo que acomodar al rubio en el sofá para preparar la comida, que decidió sería una sopa de pollo bien caliente, para ayudar a que su omega se recuperara pronto.

—Beka... estoy moqueando —escuchó la voz algo afectada de Yuri y se apresuró a llevarle un pañuelo. Fueron dos días algo intensos mientras el rubio se recuperaba lo suficiente como para poder caminar por la casa sin tropezarse con las cosas o quejarse como si fuera un muerto viviente. Para Otabek era la primera vez que le tocaba cuidar de alguien, no que le molestara, muchas veces había cuidado animales enfermos, más bien que se sentía un poco estresado por querer hacerlo bien.

Lo que no pudo entender fue la actitud del rubio cuando finalmente pudo valerse por sí mismo, especialmente la necesidad de hacerlo todo él solo. A veces le parecía que el rostro de Yuri se veía muy rojo y trataba de verificar que la fiebre no hubiera regresado, pero Yuri se ponía furioso y se escabullía al cuarto.

Se lo achacó a la gripe, no era la manera usual de actuar del rubio y no iba a preocuparse por ello a menos que se volviera demasiado molesto.

Yuri por su parte, tampoco entendía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo que había comenzado como una gripe se había ido convirtiendo en algo que lo tenía actuando como un idiota. Cada vez que Otabek lo abrazaba o lo tocaba para verificar que no tuviera fiebre era como si la mano o el cuerpo del moreno estuvieran ardiendo en fuego y lo contagiaran con ese calor. Un calor cosquilloso que se regaba como pólvora en dirección a su pecho. Aunque dejara de tocarlo continuaba provocándole cosquillas por largo tiempo.

Se preguntó si se realmente sería a causa de la gripe o si sería el resultado de sorprender al moreno observándolo tranquilamente mientras él simulaba estar dormido. El alfa había sido tan cuidadoso al tocar su cabello y lo había acunado contra su pecho con tanto celo que no había podido evitar que su corazón corriera desbocado mientras intentaba quedarse relajado en sus brazos. Si Otabek se llegaba a enterar de cómo se sentía seguramente se burlaría de él. Se sentía tan idiota...

—¿Yuri? —se sobresaltó al escuchar que Otabek lo llamaba. Había estado intentando organizar un poco su guardarropa, solo por pasar el rato, pero solo había logrado tumbar varias piezas al suelo sin poder colgarlas de vuelta. Cada que se doblaba le parecía que iría a dar con su humanidad al suelo.

—¿Sí? —respondió cruzándose de brazos nerviosamente cosa que atrajo la atención de aquellos ojos oscuros. Luego el tiradero de ropa atrajo la atención del moreno quien sin siquiera preguntar comenzó a recogerlo todo —no tienes que recogerlas, puedo hacerlo.

—Es hora de tus medicamentos. ¿Quieres que veamos alguna película o alguna serie?

—No, la verdad ya no quiero estar en el sofá —lo vio asentir mientras colocaba la ropa de vuelta en las perchas y luego en el clóset.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría que comiéramos algo fuera?

—¿Como una cita? —de inmediato se golpeó mentalmente —quise decir... que si puede ser a algún lugar casual, donde estemos relajados, aun me siento cansado —Otabek se giró a verlo y luego de un rato meditando su respuesta asintió, cosa que logró que el corazón de Yuri se saltara un latido.

—Pero debes abrigarte bien.

Otabek lo llevó a comer a un restaurante pequeño donde servían comida casera y donde tenían una selección de helados bastante amplia. Al bajar de la camioneta el moreno le cerró el abrigo y le subió la capucha. Eso hizo que Yuri se sintiera levemente cohibido, especialmente al sentir el aliento del moreno tan cerca de su rostro. Un pequeño sonrojo se atrevió a mostrarse en su nariz y al sentirla caliente se la cubrió con la mano.

Cuando Yuri no atinó a moverse, el moreno pasó una mano por su cintura y le dio un pequeño empujón en dirección a la puerta. Aquel calor hizo que a Yuri se le nublaran los sentidos momentáneamente. Seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo podían unos pequeños roces causarle una respuesta tan fuerte cuando ya habían tenido sexo y el placer no le hacía perder la cabeza de esa forma?

La comida fue liviana para Yuri quien prefirió pedir un buen helado con bastante chocolate por encima, argumentando que su dolorida garganta necesitaba algo frío. Otabek no se opuso e incluso le dio una sonrisa. Se preguntó si había algo que lo tenía de buen humor porque usualmente no solía sonreír de esa forma.

—Te noto sonriente. ¿Sucede algo? —esta vez el moreno sonrió abiertamente y asintió— ¿qué es?

—Hablé con Chris esta mañana —el semblante de Yuri decayó de inmediato.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene feliz? ¿Qué hablaste con Chris? —cuando volviera a ver a ese alfa traidor le iba a mostrar que con él no se jugaba, mucho menos con su pareja.

—Sí. Él y Masumi van a tener un cachorro.

—¿Qué?

—Serán padres. Masumi está esperando un cachorro, aunque tendrán que esperar un par de meses más para saber si es niño o niña.

—Oh... —Yuri sumergió su cuchara en el chocolate y la chupó por un buen rato mientras sus emociones volvían a estar bajo control.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos.

—Sí, qué bien por ellos —sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía a sumergir su cuchara en el chocolate y a chuparla con grandes ojos verdes —¿eso es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? —Otabek asintió.

—Es una gran noticia, ¿no crees?

—Sí —susurró mirando su helado por un largo rato por lo que no pudo notar la mirada preocupada del moreno quien había estado esperando una reacción un poco más positiva. No podía saber que Otabek estaba analizándolo en ese momento, pensando que debía dejar la charla acerca de tener cachorros para algún otro momento. —¿Es por eso por lo que me has tratado tan bien hoy?

La pregunta sacó al moreno de onda. Era algo en lo cual no había siquiera pensado, tan solo lo había tratado bien por una razón.

—No. Solo no quiero que sigas enfermo.

Yuri tardó apenas nada en malinterpretar la respuesta de su pareja y bajó la cabeza con gran molestia, dejando la cuchara a un lado.

—Ya podemos regresar a casa —susurró y aunque el moreno le preguntó si se sentía mal nuevamente o si había sucedido algo con la comida él simplemente contesto que estaba cansado.

Las cosquillas cuando el moreno lo tocaba continuaron, pero en vez de causarle una sensación agradable como antes, le causaron desasosiego. Quería a Otabek cerca, pero también quería matarlo por su falta de romanticismo.

El moreno pudo sentir la molestia de su pareja y arrugó el ceño, demasiado asombrado por la reacción de Yuri. Ya en la camioneta, el rubio se negó a acercarse a su lado, permaneciendo pegado a la puerta.

—Deberías subir la ventanilla.

—No quiero.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Pasa que no tienes una onza de romance en tus venas y eso me jode el momento. Vamos a casa, quiero golpearme la cabeza contra la pared y perder el sentido hasta mañana.

—¿Yuri? —trató de tomar su mano, pero el rubio casi siseó como un gato al sentirlo.

—Me tocas, te mueres —gruñó y luego de un rato el moreno desistió y encendió la camioneta. Esa falta de sincronización que había entre ambos iba a terminar por volverlo loco.


	30. OmegA 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

Yuri no mejoró por completo ese día. La gripe lo hizo sentir indispuesto por un par de días más. Y si bien estuvo molesto con el moreno después de llegar a la casa, cuando llegó la noche no pudo evitar abrazarse a su espalda, sintiéndose mucho mejor al hacerlo. Sabía que se había comportado como un necio, pero no podía evitarlo. También sabía que Otabek lo estaba soportando todo casi como un santo. Por alguna razón, eso también le molestaba. ¿Cómo podía él siquiera intentar corresponder tanta paciencia?

Se cuestionó su propia decisión de querer sentir el amor como lo sentían los humanos. Definitivamente él no poseía el estilo de Jean Jacques. Él era Yuri, y su encanto era ser un pequeño malcriado y cascarrabias.

Pequeño… tendría que ir cambiando esa forma de pensar, su cuerpo se rebelaba contra la idea de ser pequeño. Como si todo el coraje y la furia que habían sido su combustible de repente no cupiera en aquel físico pequeño y delicado.

Sintió crisparse involuntariamente al referirse a sí mismo como delicado. Él necesitaba dominar, controlar, ser el centro de todo. Se pegó aún más al cuerpo del moreno, ocultando su cara en el calor del alfa. Otabek era fuerte, no solo físicamente sino como alfa. Su aura de alfa era monstruosa y, sin embargo, era tan gentil con él. Perdonaba en segundos su forma de ser tan irascible y lo trataba extremadamente bien. Otro en su lugar lo habría mandado por un tubo o le habría dado una lección. Pero Otabek era así con todos, o eso le parecía. No había una razón en especial de parte del moreno y eso lo desanimaba.

Cuando la gripe de Yuri finalmente desapareció, su malhumor constante volvió a hacerse presente. Era como una mala premonición de que algo sucedería y pronto. Y sucedió, un mediodía, cuando Otabek pensó que perdería el control, un par de semanas después.

Ese día Yuri estaba trabajando en uno de los nuevos comerciales para la compañía de Víctor. A pesar de que el hombre llevaba varios meses fuera, la compañía continuaba funcionando en perfecto orden y los proyectos no se detenían. Otabek lo acompañaba a veces, cuando estaba lo suficientemente aburrido y sin deseos de visitar a su familia en el campo o a los Giacometti. Aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería esperarlo fuera del estudio.

Mientras preparaban a Yuri, Otabek decidió ir por un café a una de las tiendas que había cerca. Todavía faltaban un par de meses para que su celo llegara, de hecho, habían pasado cerca de cinco meses desde su último celo, el que se había interrumpido con la partida de Jean y no tenía idea de si Yuri lo ayudaría a pasarlo.

Cualquier otro alfa estaría poco preocupado al respecto. Una vez entrara en celo, Yuri correspondería y ni siquiera tendría que obligarlo. Solo necesitaba liberar un poco su aura de alfa y la marca se encargaría del resto. Pero Otabek no era así.

Toda su vida sus padres se habían ocupado de su educación como alfa. Especialmente cuando al despertar ese lado suyo los doctores le habían dejado saber a la familia cuán fuerte era y les habían recomendado clases especiales para controlarlo. Para Otabek era imposible traicionar el amor que sus padres le habían mostrado al hacerse cargo tan amorosamente de lo que a él le pesaba tanto.

Al principio había asustado a muchos de sus amigos, no solo omegas y betas, también a varios de sus amigos alfas. La mayoría lo había evitado luego de eso, algunos demasiado asustados de su aura y otros celosos de no poseerla. Había hecho más amigos, conforme iba aprendiendo a controlarse, pero a ninguno le había mostrado cuán fuerte era por temor a ahuyentarlos. Que Yuri fuera un omega fuerte era una ventaja. Yuri no había pasado por los mismos problemas suyos pues al contrario del alfa, un omega fuerte calmaba a todos a su alrededor, haciéndolos sentir en paz. La teoría era, que al ambos ser fuertes, el temor de Yuri era menor y su habilidad de calmarlo mayor.

Otabek ya se había tomado su café y leía con detenimiento el periódico del día, sentado aun a la mesa cuando sintió aquella punzada en el cuello y un malestar en el pecho. Sabía lo que significaba, alguien estaba tocando a Yuri. Trató de mantener la calma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía de regreso al estudio. A veces sucedía que alguien tocaba al rubio sin querer o por accidente. Todos los empleados de Víctor estaban avisados de que él era un alfa fuerte, pero siempre sucedía, un toque, un roce, mientras le arreglaban el cabello.

Entró al lugar con lentitud y subió las escaleras que llevaban al salón de fotos, controlando su respiración cuando el malestar de su pecho se intensificó. Quien quiera que fuera estaba tocando a su Yuri a propósito.

Cuando él y Yuri apenas se habían marcado, esa sensación de opresión en su pecho era lo suficientemente penetrante como para hacerlo actuar sin pensar. Ahora que llevaban algo de tiempo juntos había tenido tiempo para aprender a controlarse.

Sin embargo, la situación con la que se encontró estaba más allá de su control. El modelo que hacía pareja con Yuri era un alfa de cabellos color caramelo, de buen parecer. Ambos estaban sentados sobre una caja azul, con un fondo del mismo color y vistiendo trajes elegantes. Si bien no parecía que estuvieran demasiado cerca, sus manos coincidían sobre la caja donde estaban sentados y el alfa había puesto la suya sobre la de Yuri. El rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos en ese momento, pero se mantenía en su lugar, esperando a que las fotos fueran tomadas. El alfa, al contrario, sonreía satisfecho de estarle causando aquella incomodidad al rubio.

Otabek se quedó muy quieto. Sabía que si se movía en esos momentos cometería una locura de la cual se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. El alfa que estaba al lado de Yuri sintió la repentina aura de opresión y las feromonas que llenaron el lugar. Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de Otabek y su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, quitando la mano que cubría la de Yuri como si se hubiera quemado.

Yuri jamás había visto así al moreno y de primera instancia la reacción de su omega fue esconder el rabo entre las patas. Recordó en esos momentos la vez que habían estado en el hospital y lo había amenazado. La esencia de un alfa de proporciones épicas, mucho más que en el hospital. Era aterrador.

La mirada de Yuri de inmediato se concentró en la de Otabek. El temor le impedía ir hasta donde estaba y calmarlo con su propia aura. Él era un omega fuerte, tan fuerte que casi pasaba por un alfa. ¿Pero qué podía él hacer por ese tipo de alfa que aplastaba todas las auras a su paso?

Con algo de esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie, mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo o alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a controlar al alfa, pero entonces notó cómo todos parecían estar quietos como estatuas. Esperaban que el moreno explotara, de forma inminente, en cualquier segundo y solo querían guarecerse de su ira. Eso no estaba bien. Esos eran el equipo con quien había estado trabajando por meses y si bien no era amigo íntimo de ninguno aun, se habían esforzado por cumplir todas sus exigencias y caprichos. Podía dar fe de que era un equipo de trabajo ejemplar y que había sido escogido por Víctor con meticulosidad, solo para trabajar con él.

De pronto su pecho ardió en deseos de proteger a los que estaban allí. Como cuando calmaba la ira de su madre y el temor de su padre, como cuando sus amigos eran acosados por alfas molestos, como cuando aquellos alfas creídos habían llegado a pedir su mano pensando que podían domesticarlo como si se tratara de una mascota o una bestia salvaje… como siempre había hecho durante toda su vida. Y ese deseo fue mayor que el miedo que sentía, haciéndolo caminar hasta interponerse entre Otabek y el resto de los que estaban allí, liberando su propia aura para tranquilizarlos y dejarles saber que todo estaba bien porque él no permitiría que el moreno se descontrolara.

Los ojos de Otabek resplandecieron por unos segundos y sus colmillos se alargaron al sentir que Yuri se oponía a sus deseos, con todo, no se movió de su lugar. El esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control era tremendo, haciéndole tomar respiraciones bruscas y entrecortadas. Los ojos de Yuri también brillaron unos segundos, pero con más suavidad y aunque su ceño estaba tenso, sin apartar la visa, su aura era amable y tranquila. No podía haber más contraste entre ambos que en ese momento. El terrible Yuri Plisetsky con su carácter de los mil demonios intentando calmar a todos de forma apacible y el tranquilo y sereno Otabek Altin, apenas controlándose para no ir y partirle la madre al modelo que había estado tocando a Yuri.

El rubio dio un paso en dirección a su pareja, quien parecía temblar por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

—Otabek —susurró. La respuesta fue un gruñido apretado mientras los colmillos del moreno casi perforaban su labio de la presión que ejercían sobre la piel. —Beka, escucha.

Otabek pareció alterarse un poco más pues sus hombros comenzaron a temblar levemente y su aura se volvió más opresiva si posible. Yuri se detuvo, preguntándose si ese tipo de acercamiento sería el que funcionaría más rápidamente para calmar a su alfa.

Su alfa.

Y ahí fue que entendió lo que estaba haciendo mal. Trataba a Otabek como su alfa y luego le pedía que a cambio lo tratara como humano. Si quería que el moreno lo amara, como amaban los humanos, tenía que dejar de verlo por lo que su propia sociedad le dictaba. ¿Era así como Otabek se había enamorado de Jean? ¿Porque no lo trataba como alfa, sino como otro humano?

Justo en ese instante le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño proveniente del moreno, logrando que volviera a enfocarse en él. Los labios de Otabek temblaban y sus ojos parecían brillar no solo con alguna luz interna, sino con emociones acumuladas.

—Cachorro… —susurró esta vez, dejando caer sus hombros y dejando que la muralla de protección que había puesto entre ambos se desvaneciera. Otabek también estaba asustado, así como los que estaban alrededor suyo. Asustado de su propia aura, terriblemente afectado al pensar que podía hacerle daño a otro. Y Yuri podía verlo claramente. El temblor de su cuerpo no era por la rabia, sino por el esfuerzo, como el que sujeta a un animal mucho más fuerte y sabe que pronto se le saldrá de las manos.

Cerró los ojos, si él fuera un humano, ¿qué haría?

Otabek podía ver a Yuri de pie enfrente suyo y cuando sintió que el aura tranquilizadora del rubio se desvanecía pensó que ya no podría controlarse por un segundo más. Era vergonzoso para él admitirlo, pero iba a perder el control. Sin embargo, sucedió lo que menos se había esperado. El aura de Yuri desapareció, como si de repente no fuera ni un omega ni un alfa, ni siquiera un beta.

—Cachorro.

Segundos después Yuri se había lanzado a sus brazos, pegando su mejilla con la suya y acariciando su nuca mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su cuello.

Estuvieron abrazados por largo tiempo hasta que Yuri le susurró que salieran.

Todos los que estaban presentes en el estudio dieron un suspiro de alivio y algunos incluso cayeron sentados al suelo cuando el alfa de Otabek volvió repentinamente a estar bajo control y el aura opresiva se esfumó luego que la pareja saliera.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Otabek se tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared, preocupando al rubio. —¿Beka?

El moreno le hizo señas con la mano para que no se preocupara, dejándole saber que estaba bien mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. No le sirvió de mucho por lo que se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo, sentándose con las piernas dobladas. Yuri se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el rubio de forma conciliadora al ver que la respiración de su compañero se normalizaba. Otabek asintió, pero no levantó la cabeza. Estaba sumamente avergonzado y aun lidiaba con el instinto de alfa. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Yuri puso una rodilla al suelo y lo volvió a abrazar, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad. Intentó contener el golpe de sentimientos, pero finalmente sucumbió, devolviendo el abrazo del rubio con fuerza y estremeciéndose al dejar ir todo lo que se había estado acumulando en su interior. Fue un llanto amargo y sosegado a la vez que era prolongado. Yuri continuó abrazándolo y acariciando su nuca de forma conciliadora por mucho tiempo después que pudo volver a controlarse.

Era la primera vez que veía ese lado de Yuri. Un omega siempre buscaba ser el mediador, el que calmaba a los demás, el que tranquilizaba a su pareja. Lo que lo tenía sin palabras es que lo hubiera hecho de aquella forma. Le preocupaba no saber cómo lo había hecho y muy en el fondo le preocupaba que eso afectara el tratamiento que Yuri llevaba. Si algo le pasaba al rubio por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

—Creo que… de ahora en adelante te esperaré en la casa.

—¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo.

—Yuri…

En esos momentos escucharon la puerta del estudio abrirse y para consternación de ambos, vieron al modelo que hacía minutos atrás había tocado a Yuri acercarse a ellos.

Cuando llegó al lado de ambos se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Lo siento mucho. Debí controlarme. Me llamo Minami Kenjirou y soy un gran admirador de Yuri.

—Minami, no tienes que disculparte.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. Causé grandes problemas. Ya sabía que tu pareja estaba cerca, pero estar sentado a tu lado fue demasiado para mí y me olvidé de todo. Señor Altin, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. No volverá a suceder.

Otabek dio un largo suspiro, no sabía si de alivio o molestia. El modelo parecía estar realmente avergonzado por su forma de actuar, pero eso no iba a hacer que él se controlara si volvía a tocarlo.

—Iré a hablar con la jefa de producción. Veré si podemos continuar mañana.

—Ella… canceló todo. Está en el baño… con náuseas —les informó el joven con renuencia. Al escuchar aquello Otabek se sintió aún peor. Yuri le pidió a Minami que le pasara sus disculpas a la mujer y finalmente estuvieron solos.

—Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a casa —el moreno asintió y permitió que Yuri condujera la camioneta de regreso.

Cuando llegaron Yuri simplemente lo tomó de la mano en silencio y luego de entrar al apartamento, lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo hizo recostarse sobre su pecho. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien. No había en el aire una sola molécula de feromonas, como si Yuri realmente fuera humano. Tan solo el olor de su piel, con el perfume de marca que usaba y con olor a jabón. Se giró hacia el vientre de Yuri y levantó el suéter que llevaba que era suave y fino a la vez, y escondió la cara allí.

Yuri tan solo continuó acariciándolo, dejándole ser a su tiempo. Y cuando el moreno estuvo nuevamente en control de sus emociones se dijo a sí mismo que era tiempo de darle más espacio.

—Pesas, ya levántate.

—No es cierto.

—Beka, necesito ir al baño —hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Otabek se incorporó con la aparente intención de dejarlo ir, sin embargo, en el último momento, cuando Yuri se levantaba, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló. El rubio cayó al sofá y Otabek se apoderó de su pecho abrazándolo. Ya estaba a punto de protestar cuando todo su mundo se desvaneció. Otabek lo estaba besando.

Lo estaba besando… por su voluntad. Y lo estaba haciendo con sentimiento.

Gimió suavemente en respuesta al asalto y sintió derretirse. Otabek jamás lo había besado así. De su mente escapó todo pensamiento y se concentró en la dulce sensación de ser besado a propósito por primera vez.


	31. OmegA 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri on Ice es propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo. Escribo para entretenerme y no para lucrarme.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —susurró Yuri, temeroso de romper la magia que había entre ambos en ese preciso instante, pero queriendo saber cómo habían llegado a ese delicioso momento. Otabek respondió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar, encogiéndose de hombros sin tener una respuesta, tan solo volverlo a besar, esta vez más lentamente.

Yuri respondió al beso acomodándose sobre las piernas del moreno quien lo abrazó por la cintura para luego poner las manos en su trasero y pegarlo a su entrepierna. Se besaron con lentitud, saboreando el momento, sin prisas, sin jadeos profundos. Era como si fuera natural besarse entre respiraciones, así de simple, con los ojos entrecerrados, tan solo mirando los labios del otro para saber cuándo vendría la próxima oleada.

Era como una hoguera, donde la llama no quemaba, pero los mantenía cálidos.

Cuando Yuri sintió que los besos se volvían tiernas caricias se recostó del pecho del moreno y restregó el rostro contra su cuello, donde estaba la marca.

—¿No que tenías que ir al baño? —la sonrisa en los labios del moreno era apenas nada, pero sus ojos se habían achinado levemente mientras intentaba no reír cuando el rubio respondió hincándole los dedos bajo las costillas.

—Se me quitaron las ganas. Oye, Beka… realmente ibas a matar a Minami —aquello lo dijo sin reproches, tan solo como una observación. Otabek no pudo negar que, de haberse descontrolado, todo se hubiera puesto peligroso y si bien Yuri lo decía de forma figurada, él no estaba tan seguro. Por un instante realmente temió que cometería una locura.

—Pero tú estabas allí —acarició la espalda de Yuri con suavidad, con verdaderas ganas de tenerlo cerca como nunca antes. Era la primera vez que podía apreciar al rubio de aquella forma. El omega de Yuri era, en definitiva, una fuerza alucinante, su aura se sentía como visitar los campos Elíseos.

Pero eso no era lo que lo había calmado, contrario a lo que todos hubieran podido pensar. Lo que lo había calmado era la forma en que Yuri había abandonado todo y se había lanzado a sus brazos.

Aquello lo había tomado tan por sorpresa y de alguna forma su corazón lo había sentido, realmente sentido, como esas cosas que de pronto te pegan tan fuerte que te arrancan una lágrima. Y él se había derrumbado en sus brazos y Yuri había hecho exactamente lo que necesitaba de él. Era la sincronía que habían estado buscando y no lograban alcanzar.

Era como abrir los ojos por primera vez después de una larga y amarga pesadilla. No quería decir que había dejado de amar a Jean, pero ahora y de repente, podía ver a Yuri con total claridad y estaba deslumbrado.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No mucha. Creo que son los nervios todavía —Otabek lo abrazó con ternura y arrepentimiento, queriendo disculparse por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar en el estudio y frente a todo su equipo de trabajo. También tendría que disculparse con ellos, tan solo se habían ido sin decir mucho, aunque seguramente ninguno estaba en condiciones de escucharlo. Sonrió para sí mismo, decidiendo que lo haría a la mañana siguiente de la mejor forma posible.

—¿Crees que mañana puedas continuar con la sesión de hoy?

—Sí, estoy seguro de que Mila continuará mañana. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, solo quiero disculparme con ella por lo de hoy. ¿Está bien que lo haga? —sintió que asentía y eso lo dejó satisfecho —¿Seguro que no hay algo que quieras hacer?

—No… solo quiero… quedarme así por un rato más —el tono del rubio le entibió el corazón. La verdad, no eran muchas las veces que se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro aparte de cuando dormían o tenían sexo. Además, ahora podía ver a Yuri por completo.

Su propio lado alfa era algo que había intentado ocultarle a todos los que le era posible, era su lado oscuro, por así decirlo. Pero Yuri le había mostrado su lado brillante, algo totalmente maravilloso que era celosamente oculto por su forma de ser irascible. Y como decían en el mundo humano… mientras más fuerte la armadura, más frágil el que la lleva. ¿Sería ese el caso de Yuri?

¿Cómo alguien con un don tan hermoso se podía ocultar bajo sus propias narices?

Realmente era afortunado. En un acto de completa felicidad volvió a pegar a Yuri a su pecho y lo besó en la marca, cosa que no había hecho desde que se la hiciera en el hospital. El rubio siempre era el que lo hacía, para enloquecerlo y obligarlo a dejar de pensar, provocándolo para que no pudiera controlarse mientras tenían relaciones. Ahora al hacerlo podía notar cómo Yuri se derretía en sus brazos con facilidad.

—Beka… ¿qué tienes?

—Nada, solo creo que soy muy afortunado. Lo que hiciste allá en el estudio fue increíble.

—¿Te refieres a calmarlos a todos? Es lo que todos los omegas hacen, solo que yo puedo, si quiero, calmarlos a todos sin importar si soy su pareja o no, si les caigo bien o no.

—Pues no me refería a eso, aunque eso también fue asombroso. Me refiero a lo otro —Yuri se enderezó para mirarlo a la cara. Esa sonrisa en los labios usualmente serios la había puesto él y era solo para él. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz en esos momentos. —Me gustó mucho lo que hiciste.

Desde ese momento Yuri sintió que tal vez lo que deseaba podía ser posible, ser amado de la misma forma en que amaban los humanos. Ese sueño que había nacido con su llegada a la tierra humana no le parecía tan lejano.

El resto del día lo pasaron en lo que a Yuri le pareció era un extraño sueño. Otabek parecía más tranquilo y sereno que de costumbre, como si la nube que se había estado posando sobre su cabeza desde la partida de Jean ya no fuera tan negra. Le preparó su comida favorita y se quedó con él en el sofá viendo la tele. Si bien era algo que hacían normalmente, la diferencia estaba en que el moreno no podía dejar de tocarlo. Lo tenía recostado sobre sus piernas sin permitirle levantarse. A Yuri no le molestó en lo absoluto, se dedicó a acariciar los negros cabellos con una mano mientras con la otra comía papitas fritas de un cuenco que había puesto sobre el pecho del moreno.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri se fue solo al trabajo, Otabek iría más tarde, según le había dicho. Conducía uno de los autos de la compañía de Víctor y aunque le gustaba la velocidad, esa mañana iba muy juicioso. Tarareaba junto con la radio, uno de los discos compactos que había traído de la tierra. Los ingenieros de Víctor le habían hecho algunos ajustes a la radio para que trabajara con los mismos pues la manufactura era ligeramente diferente.

Cuando llegó saludó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que algunos de los del equipo de trabajo lo vieran maravillados. Yuri sonreía muy poco y su mirada siempre era penetrante, pero ese día era fácil adivinar su edad por la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba al resto del mundo.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó Minami al verlo —¿T-todo bien con tu esposo? —Yuri le sonrió a su compañero modelo y emanó un poco de su aura para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, Minami. Otabek estará aquí más tarde.

—¿Vendrá aquí? —el temor volvió a la voz del castaño.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, en serio. El cachorro no te hará nada, lo prometo.

El trabajo comenzó cuando Mila dio unas palmadas y todos fueron a sus lugares para que los prepararan.

Casi daban las once de la mañana cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del estudio. Mila arrugó el ceño, pero casi de inmediato su rostro mostró una sonrisa cuando al dejar pasar a la persona se dio cuenta que venía cargada con comida. No solo era uno, sino un equipo completo de catering. Traían una mezcla de desayuno y almuerzo, con deliciosos postres y café para acompañar. Finalmente, Otabek llegó, con un ramo de flores para la mujer, quien lo aceptó emocionada.

—Quiero disculparme con usted y con todo el equipo de trabajo por lo de ayer. No debió pasar y espero me perdonen —acompañó su pequeña disculpa con una inclinación de arrepentimiento. La mujer pelirroja de ojos azul intenso sonrió al instante.

—¿Cómo podría rechazarte? Mira todo esto, es de lujo —Otabek no había escatimado en la comida y el servicio, además, los jacintos y lunarias en el ramo, mezclados entre las rosas, eran algo realmente hermoso.

Todos tomaron un merecido descanso mientras el moreno se dirigía a Minami, también con un pequeño obsequio. Entradas para el concierto de su cantante favorita. El moreno había llamado a la agencia del modelo y había conseguido la información, así como cuántos amigos solían acompañarlo en sus actividades fuera del trabajo, luego había comprado los boletos y pasajes para todos.

Los ojos color miel de Minami se pusieron tan brillantes que Yuri temió que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Oye, no tenías que hacer esto, realmente fue mi culpa —sin embargo, había apretado las entradas en su mano de tal forma que habría sido imposible arrancárselas de vuelta y Otabek sonrió.

Yuri le dio una mirada de complicidad, realmente feliz por lo que había hecho y cuando Minami se alejó para sacar su móvil y comenzar a llamar a sus amistades, se acercó al moreno y le plantó un beso en plena boca. Otabek lo respondió, pegándolo a su cuerpo de inmediato. Era como ver a un par de novios que se habían juntado recientemente.

Cuando la sesión terminó y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, Otabek le pidió que dejara el auto en la casa y lo acompañara.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó curioso, pero el moreno tan solo le dijo que sería una sorpresa.

Otabek viajó tres ciudades en su camioneta mientras Yuri se preguntaba a dónde iban exactamente. El viaje les tomó una hora y cuando llegaron cerca, él ya sabía a dónde se dirigían. En aquella ciudad había algo que a Yuri le encantaba, y eso era una pista de hielo. No tenía la oportunidad de ir todo el tiempo, pero cuando podía lo hacía. En la tierra lo había olvidado por completo y ahora Otabek se lo recordaba.

Se bajó de la camioneta como un chiquillo y pronto estuvo patinando sobre el hielo. Los patines eran rentados, pero se prometió que la próxima vez traería los suyos. Patinaron un largo tiempo, hasta que Yuri ya no pudo más. Luego de eso caminaron por la ciudad hasta uno de los restaurantes más sencillos que alguna vez hubiera visitado.

La mesa no era no muy amplia y eso le permitía a Yuri tocar las piernas de Otabek con las suyas si quería.

—Es la primera vez que no te escucho pelear ni maldecir en un día entero —comentó el moreno mientras esperaban la comida —de hecho, te la has pasado sonriendo.

Yuri bajó la cabeza, más que apenado, ruborizado.

—Yo… —el moreno lo interrumpió.

—Eso me gusta.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri parecían haberse cristalizado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba cosas bonitas de la boca de Otabek dirigidas a su persona. El moreno lo trataba civilizadamente y hasta con cierto cariño, pero de ahí a hacer y decir cosas románticas, absolutamente nada que ver.

Al regresar a la casa Yuri no pudo evitar preguntarse si podía tentar su suerte y convencer a Otabek de llevar las cosas un paso más allá. Claro que no quería que el moreno simplemente dijera que sí y lo tratara como su omega marcado. Lo que él quería era que Otabek le hiciera el amor, no por su marca ni por su celo, sino porque le nacía hacerlo.

La noche anterior tan solo se habían abrazado en la cama, demasiado agitados aun por lo que había sucedido en el estudio, pero esa noche Yuri tomó la mano del moreno con un pequeño temblor, temeroso de que la atmósfera entre ambos cambiara.

Otabek se dejó llevar, perdiendo la sonrisa y cambiándola por una expresión difícil de leer.

No hablaron, Yuri no se atrevía, simplemente le quitó la camisa y el pantalón al moreno, dejándolo en ropa interior y él hizo lo mismo. Aun sentía el frío de la pista en su cuerpo y necesitaba algo de calor.

Agradeció que el moreno entendiera y le instara a acercarse, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Entonces Otabek volvió a besarlo, algo leve y tierno, en los labios y en la sien, también en sus párpados cerrados. Se sentía como estar en el paraíso. No era algo pasional, como cuando estaban dominados por el celo del alfa o del omega, sino algo que parecía fluir entre ambos sin prisa. Se sentaron en la cama, el rubio quedando sobre las piernas de su compañero, como parecía ser lo habitual entre ellos.

Los besos continuaron y cuando Yuri sintió ganas de morder la marca de Otabek hundió sus dientes en el hombro contrario con suavidad, tan solo presionando. La respuesta del moreno fue un ronco suspiro de sorpresa y una caricia que le quitó los cabellos de los ojos verdes, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa que en esos momentos se notaba frágil y nerviosa.

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo y cuando lo notó un poco más tranquilo, tomó su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna, emitiendo un jadeo cuando aquellos dedos acariciaron su virilidad tentativamente.

Esa noche no usaron protección, no porque lo olvidaran sino porque a Yuri no le dio la gana de usarla y se sintió en las nubes, preguntándose por qué demonios le había estado exigiendo que la usara. Hacerlo así, piel con piel, lentamente y con cuidado, solo con la lubricación que su cuerpo proveía era la mejor forma. Hasta los sonidos entre ambos eran diferentes y le erizaban la piel de una forma exquisita.

Hicieron el amor dos veces esa noche. En la mañana, Otabek se encargó de limpiar su cuerpo bajo la ducha. La mente de Yuri se sentía nublada totalmente, como si estuviera metido en uno de los cuentos de hadas que había leído cuando niño. Mientras se secaba en la ducha, el moreno cambió las sábanas de la cama solo para que ambos pudieran volver a ella aun desnudos.

—Beka… si volvemos a hacerlo tendrás que limpiarme otra vez.

—¿Te parece que me molesta limpiarte?

—Se me va a resecar la piel si sigues duchándome —se quejó aun cuando en su interior estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de hacerlo. Otabek tan solo se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego dio un pequeñísimo resoplido que a Yuri le pareció una especie de risa sexy por lo bajo del tono.

—Cierto… tendré que cambiar de táctica —al decirlo hizo que Yuri se acostara en la cama y se puso en sus manos y rodillas sobre el rubio con una sonrisa que se le antojó maligna al rubio.

—¿Q-qué… qué vas a hacer?

Otabek no le respondió, tan solo observó su cuerpo desnudo hasta que Yuri se sonrojó sin quererlo, solo entonces se inclinó para besar su cuello y abrirse camino a besos hasta su vientre. Allí se detuvo unos instantes, como si lo reverenciara, para luego continuar hasta su entrepierna y besar su sexo. Yuri se mordió el labio suavemente, esperando con paciencia qué era lo que haría su esposo. Luego sintió algo cálido y muy húmedo acariciar a todo lo largo de su sexo y finalmente escuchó el sonido lascivo e inequívoco de que la lengua de Otabek lo estaba lamiendo. Eso hizo que volviera a excitarse a pesar de las actividades de la noche anterior y del justo cansancio de su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno lo tuviera totalmente excitado y metiera el miembro en su boca. El gruñido largo y agradecido del rubio no se hizo esperar, los jadeos y los pequeños gemidos llenaron la habitación, subiendo de tono cuando el moreno introdujo dos de sus dedos en su trasero para acariciarlo.

Se sujetó a las sábanas limpias de la cama y subió las piernas sobre los hombros de su cachorro para que tuviera mejor acceso.

Otabek lo torturó por más de una hora haciendo aquello, bajando la intensidad de las caricias cuando sentía que el rubio estaba por correrse hasta que lo escuchó suplicar casi llorando que lo dejara venir o se la metiera hasta el fondo. El moreno de ojos oscuros tragó su sexo hasta el fondo y le permitió tomar sus cabellos para mantenerlo allí mientras las caderas del rubio ondulaban forzosamente contra su boca.

Solo cuando Yuri terminó de correrse se dio cuenta de que Otabek había tragado su semen sin derramar una gota y aunque todavía estaba falto de respiración por lo que acababa de suceder, se incorporó lo suficiente, halando al moreno para acercarlo y poder besarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si te preparo el desayuno? —susurró cuando finalmente Yuri lo dejó respirar de nuevo.

—¿Eres una maldita máquina o qué? ¿Cómo te queda energía para eso? —la risa ronca del moreno fue la respuesta y Yuri asintió. Toda aquella actividad lo había dejado hambriento y sediento.

Otabek apenas se tiró una de sus camisas por encima y salió en dirección a la cocina mientras Yuri se dejaba caer en la cama sin fuerzas para mucho más. Media hora más tarde escuchó la voz del moreno avisarle que el desayuno estaba casi listo por lo que se levantó y se puso la camisa que Otabek había usado el día anterior. Justo en esos momentos escuchó el suave sonido de su celular, parecía que lo había dejado en los pantalones que estaban en el suelo.

Lo pensó antes de contestar, pero se dijo que tal vez podía ser Mila del estudio, informándole cómo había quedado todo y si necesitaban alguna otra sesión, por lo que se levantó y lo tomó del piso.

Justo antes de contestar leyó el nombre de la persona que llamaba y se quedó sin aliento mientras el aparato continuaba sonando.

Deslizó el pulgar sobre la pantalla para recibir la llamada y se puso el aparato en el oído antes de susurrar con voz temblorosa.

—¿Jean?


	32. OmegA 32 Fanservice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.
> 
> Bien, esto es lo que sucedió desde el momento en que Jean se alejó de Otabek hasta que Yuri recibió su llamada. He intentado que este capítulo no afecte el desarrollo de la historia, así que, para que los que así lo deseen, puedan continuar al siguiente capítulo sin problemas. De todas formas, la historia de Jean se irá mostrando poco a poco, solo que no podía publicarla más tarde o se arruinaría la sorpresa del fanservice. Espero que lo disfruten. :D

Jean aceleró su moto para mantenerse cerca del auto de Víctor, su mente demasiado afectada por la despedida, aunque no lo hubiera dado a demostrar mientras estaba enseñándole trucos a su cachorro  
Jean aceleró su moto para mantenerse cerca del auto de Víctor, su mente demasiado afectada por la despedida, aunque no lo hubiera dado a demostrar mientras estaba enseñándole trucos a su cachorro. Tan despistado estaba que no se había fijado que el auto de Víctor regresaba a la ciudad sin detenerse.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaban bastante cerca de la casa del alfa, por lo que aceleró hasta ponerse al lado de la ventanilla y le hizo señas para que se orillara.

—¿Vas a la casa?

—Sí, lo siento, es que olvidé algo y debo ir a buscarlo. No tardaré mucho, espero —le dijo con una sonrisa amplia, pero Jean podía ver algo de preocupación tras ella.

Llegaron a la casa y en vez de entrar se quedaron esperando afuera.

—Oye, ¿no vas a buscar lo que se quedó? —Víctor se bajó del auto y de inmediato supo que algo sucedía pues el alfa ya no podía ocultar su preocupación, sin embargo, cuando Yuuri también se bajó y puso una mano en su brazo, el alfa pareció calmarse bastante.

—Recibí una llamada cuando salíamos de casa de los Altin. Sucedió algo que va a complicarme las cosas. Tal vez no pueda ir con Yuuri a la tierra de los humanos.

Uno de los empleados de Víctor salió de la casa con unos papeles y fue directo a donde el hombre de ojos azules para mostrárselos, hablando en voz baja y señalando una que otra página que estaba marcada en amarillo. El alfa solo asentía al leer.

—Gracias, Emil. Parece que todo está en orden. ¿Ya están adentro? —el joven asintió. Yuuri sonrió levemente cuando el alfa le hizo señas para que lo acompañara. Jean los siguió, demasiado curioso como para quedarse fuera. Emil tomó de la mano de Yuuri la correa de Makkachin para que no le estorbara.

Una vez adentro Víctor se detuvo unos instantes y se volteó a ver a Jean directamente a los ojos. —Señor Leroy, lo que va a presenciar es un asunto entre familias. Voy a pedirle que se mantenga lo más calmado posible. Es de suma importancia que solo sea yo quien hable. ¿Entendido?

Jean asintió y luego Víctor dio una profunda respiración, cerrando los ojos como si se concentrara. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su rostro era la personificación de la afabilidad y una leve sonrisa completaba la expresión. El moreno parpadeó confundido, pero de todas formas lo siguió. Yuuri no había dicho absolutamente nada, pero parecía que estuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba pues siguió a Víctor con seguridad.

Entraron a uno de los salones más vistosos de la casa, allí, un hombre delgado, entrado en edad. Sentada en uno de los sillones estaba una mujer de rostro hermoso, vestida de forma recatada y con los negros cabellos recogidos.

—Lamento llegar tarde, señor Lee —dijo estrechando la mano del hombre para luego dirigirse a la mujer y tomar su mano, besándola levemente —es un placer tenerla aquí, señora Lee.

—Pensé que sería una reunión privada.

—El señor Leroy y el señor Katsuki son de mi entera confianza, más que mis propios empleados. No puedo prescindir de ellos en este momento. Por favor, señor Lee, siéntese.

El hombre accedió a sentarse y luego Víctor le indicó a Jean y a Yuuri dónde sentarse. Finalmente puso los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa.

—Mi empleado me puso al tanto de los detalles del documento. Sin embargo, ¿no es una decisión algo apresurada? Su hijo todavía necesita la presencia de sus padres.

—Nuestro hijo ha demostrado que no le somos necesarios. Debemos actuar antes que cometa alguna acción imprudente —intervino el hombre con una expresión agria que hizo que Víctor frunciera el ceño levemente por unos segundos.

—Necesita alguien con mano firme para guiarlo —interrumpió la mujer dándole una mirada molesta a su esposo—pero nosotros ya no somos los más indicados. A través de los años hemos visto cómo has logrado mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo y eso nos hace pensar en que eres el más indicado.

—¿Realmente creen que soy el indicado? —la pareja confirmó que eso era lo que pensaban y Víctor tomó los papeles que Emil le había entregado. —Bien, entonces... hagamos algo. No me gusta lo que dicen estos papeles. ¡Emil!

El nombrado llegó de inmediato con unos papeles nuevos y se los entregó a Víctor quien a cambio le entregó los que la pareja había llevado. —Estas son mis condiciones.

Le entregó los papeles con calma al hombre quien apenas comenzar a leer se puso rojo en la cara. —No aceptaremos esto.

—Querido, déjame verlos —a pesar de que la ira del hombre era evidente, la mujer logró convencerlo y finalmente pudo leer los papeles. Ella sonrió levemente al leerlos y Jean supo que, de los dos, ella era la que tenía el poder de convencimiento. —Me parecen unas buenas condiciones, pero no puedo aceptar lo de la deuda. Deberá ser cancelada en su totalidad.

—Pero querida, necesitamos el dinero... —una mano sobre su brazo lo acalló de inmediato.

—La felicidad de mi hermoso Seung vale más que todo el dinero que el señor Nikiforov pueda darnos. La única forma en que puedo estar segura de ello es que marque a mi hijo como su pareja. Pero si esa es una cláusula que no puede ser aceptada entonces quiero que el dinero que exijo se deposite a una cuenta a nombre de mi hijo, donde yo, como tutora, tenga acceso hasta que cumpla con los requisitos para ser un adulto. De esa forma estoy segura de que él será recompensado apropiadamente en un par de meses.

—Es usted muy sabia, señora Lee. Haré eso tan pronto nuestras firmas estén en los nuevos papeles. ¿Su hijo vino con ustedes? ¿Dónde está?

 

—Él está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Su celo está nuevamente próximo, espero que no sea problema.

Víctor sabía que esa era la razón verdadera por la que estaban allí de forma tan inesperada. Seung-gil estaba próximo a encelarse y tenían la esperanza de que en uno de sus celos Víctor lo marcara.

El papeleo entre los padres de Seung-gil y Víctor terminó y la pareja se despidió sin siquiera ver a su hijo antes de irse para darle la noticia. Ese trabajo le tocaría a Víctor quien esperaba que el celo del joven pudiera ser controlado con supresores por el momento.

—Pareció que comprabas un esclavo —murmuró Jean y Víctor disminuyó un poco el paso.

—Yuuri me explicó que, bajo la luz del contrato lo que compré fue un esclavo sexual, al menos así se llama en la tierra y es un delito. Pero considere que aquí no lo es. Por ejemplo, que Yuri se convirtiera en mi pareja marcada también era un contrato para sus padres. La diferencia está en que Seung-gil es un omega normal, no como Yuri, además que es un chico muy dulce y tranquilo —Jean sentía que la sangre le quería hervir, pero él no era de los que perdían la cabeza con tanta rapidez.

—Sin comentarios —murmuró. Víctor, sin embargo, pareció animarse y se giró para verlo directamente a él.

—¡Pero! Y aquí viene la mejor parte, Yuuri me convenció de hacerlo. Los Lee no iban a dejar de enviarme a su hijo cuando estuviera en celo, así que... mejor darles lo que piden, a mi modo, y quedarme con el chico. Puedo asegurarle una mejor vida con menos humillaciones. Mi Yuuri es tan considerado.

A pesar de que las acciones de Víctor beneficiaban al chico, sus razonamientos para hacerlo daban asco, en opinión de Jean.

Cuando se fueron acercando a la habitación donde Seung se estaba quedando Víctor se detuvo a distancia.

—No está próximo a su celo, ya está en celo. Será difícil lidiar con él. Pero usted, señor Leroy, se encargó de él la vez pasada. ¿Podría...? —la expresión de Víctor, la falsa angustia, le dejó saber que el hombre había estado planeando desde el principio pedirle que se encargara del joven. Dio un largo y profundo respiro de fastidio antes de asentir. El alfa le hizo señas para que entrara a la habitación mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

—Espera. Los supresores.

—Emil los traerá en un momento.

—Lo esperaré entonces.

El hombre llegó con los supresores unos minutos más tarde y se los entregó a Jean, alejándose tan pronto le fue posible.

Jean observó las pequeñas pastillas y el vasito con agua. La voluntad de un ser humano estaba contenida en ellas. Eran la línea divisoria, el muro de contención entre lo animal y lo racional. Le parecía injusto por demás. Apretó los medicamentos en su puño y uno de los empleados de Víctor le abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el joven Seung-gil.

Un dulce aroma a vainilla lo envolvió y al buscar al joven omega lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, jadeando y abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¿Seung? —lo llamó tentativamente. El joven de ojos negros levantó la vista y lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Jean... —se levantó cual si fuera un chiquillo y se abalanzó en dirección al moreno que tuvo que encontrarlo a medio camino antes que las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama lo halaran. Prácticamente se colgó de su torso, subiendo las piernas a su cintura. —¡Jean! Estás aquí de nuevo. Qué bueno que eres tú.

—Seung, cálmate, por favor —le dijo sonriendo por la forma en que se expresaba y casi perdiendo el balance para sujetar el vaso con agua. —Tómate esto antes que tire el agua.

Seung-gil tomó lo que Jean le ofrecía de inmediato y casi tiró el vaso al piso al terminar de no haber sido por Jean que se lo quitó de las manos. —Qué bueno que viniste. Tú eres un beta, pero me siento bien cuando estás cerca de mí. Es... como si fueras un alfa, pero me das confianza porque sé que no vas a marcarme. Hasta podríamos hacerlo y no pasaría nada.

—Woa, espera un minuto ahí, tranquilo, bebé —Jean caminó con Seung subido a su cuerpo hasta la cama y allí se sentó, dejando que Seung quedara aun abrazado a su cuerpo. —Debes calmarte primero y esperar a que los supresores funcionen. Solo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quédate conmigo, por favor, por favor.

—Oye, escucha... —susurró tratando de que lo mirara a la cara— escucha... no iré a ninguna parte —el joven asintió y se abrazó de Jean de tal forma que no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera tocándolo.

Jean no se resistió.

Había pasado un día demasiado fuerte, en su opinión, y realmente necesitaba ese abrazo. El olor a vainilla del joven era agradable y reconfortante de una forma que no había experimentado antes. Y aunque había pasado por varias rupturas dolorosas en su vida, ninguna tan dolorosa como aquella con Beka. Tal vez fuera ese dolor intenso lo que hacía que el abrazo de Seung fuera agradable, como un vaso de agua a un sediento.

Aunque los supresores comenzaron a hacer efecto, Seung continuó pegado a quien él pensaba era el beta más guapo y amable que hubiera conocido, relajando su cuerpo confiadamente. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió que el hombre le acariciaba el pelo para calmarlo aún más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor...

—Le diré a Víctor que puede entrar —Seung asintió sin levantar demasiado la cabeza.

—¿Puedo... bajarme? —el bochorno era obvio en el hermoso rostro, con todo, el cuerpo de Seung no quería soltar a Jean, más bien se aferraba a él. Jean le dio una mirada confundida que fue respondida con otro gesto avergonzado. —¿Podrías... ayudarme?

Era lo más extraño que había hecho durante su estadía en aquel mundo. Intentar soltarse de alguien que no quería soltarlo, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo sin maltratar a Seung. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y frunció el ceño cuando le pareció que temblaba un poco. Eso lo hizo volver a acariciar los suaves cabellos negros del omega. La respiración de Seung se volvió errática y sus ojos se entrecerraron con placer sin que el otro se percatara.

Víctor y Yuuri entraron más tarde y como dato curioso, el alfa venía tras el asiático, con una mano sospechosamente agarrada de la camiseta del moreno. Eso hizo que Jean riera sin ocuparse de contenerse.

—Son como cachorritos, ¿eh Yuuri? —los ojos negros se iluminaron tras los lentes y una sonrisa medio tímida se asomó, aunque el comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a su acompañante.

—Yo no soy ningún cachorro, señor Leroy, solo quiero proteger al joven Lee.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿te quedarás con el chico aquí?

—Yuuri no puede cancelar su regreso y yo no puedo estar sin él. Yuuri es mi pareja destinada.

—Sigo sin entender muy bien eso, pero la verdad no importa, lo que importa es qué vas a hacer con Seung —se giró para hablarle al chico —Oye, este alfa sin moral firmó un acuerdo con tus padres, te quedarás con él hasta que seas mayor de edad —Seung levantó la cara con una expresión desconcertada, como si no entendiera a qué se refería con eso de ser mayor de edad. Víctor se echó a reír por lo bajo sin poder contenerse.

—Ah... debo corregirlo, señor Leroy. Se quedará aquí hasta que algún alfa, el que él decida, lo reclame. Es así como funcionamos aquí. Yuuri me explicó eso de la mayoría de edad y cómo funciona en el mundo de los humanos, pero aquí, como podrá imaginar, lo que cuenta es la marca. Aunque... debe saber que Seung tiene veintitrés, no es un menor.

Jean miró a Seung quien de repente se sintió cohibido por la sorpresa que mostraba. Era imposible que ese chico tuviera un año más que él.

—No me jodas... —susurró. Yuuri se ajustó los lentes como el técnico que era antes de intervenir con su propia teoría.

—Seung-gil Lee tiene facciones asiáticas, o las tendría si fuera humano y como ya saben, los asiáticos envejecemos más lentamente.

Jean se acercó sin pensarlo demasiado para mirar al pálido moreno de cerca. Seung se mordió los labios y se alejó un poco, mirándolo con grandes ojos negros y una expresión de susto.

—Realmente pareces un chiquillo... y eres muy lindo —Jean hizo ademán de tocar el cabello del moreno nuevamente para revolver sus cabellos, pero Yuuri lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Jean... Seung está muy sensible —apenas decirlo el joven bajó la cabeza para ocultar un leve sonrojo justo en el puente de la nariz. Solo entonces el más alto notó que había invadido totalmente el espacio personal del chico.

—Yo, lo siento. Olvidé que estás en celo.

—Humanos —se quejó Víctor— carecen de sentido común —Yuuri le dio un leve codazo al hombre quien sonrió con amabilidad. —Bien... a lo que iba... señor Leroy, tengo una propuesta para usted. Yo no puedo alejarme de Seung, o sea, no puedo ir con Yuuri y estar a un universo de distancia y Yuuri no puede quedarse. Me preguntaba si usted podría hacerle un lugar a Seung mientras estamos de visita en su mundo, solo hasta que le pase el celo por esta vez. Luego que se acostumbre al mundo de los humanos, puedo alquilarle un apartamento para él.

—Solo será mientras pasa su celo —aclaró nuevamente Yuuri— después yo me haré cargo de que aprenda cómo funcionan las leyes de los humanos y entonces será fácil que consiga un lugar donde trabajar-

—¿Y si no le gusta el mundo de los humanos? El contrato dice que debe estar contigo hasta que encuentre alguien que lo marque. ¿Cómo va a encontrar a alguien si está lejos de los alfas?

Seung escuchaba sin entender demasiado. Para él, Jean era un beta y eso lo hacía totalmente seguro. Quedarse con él no sería problema a menos que tuviera una pareja o algún otro beta en mente.

—Jean... no te estorbaré, lo prometo. Solo será mientras pasa mi celo. Tan solo serán un par de días...

—Él todavía no sabe nada de mí ni a dónde vamos, Víctor.

—Eso es fácil de resolver, pero no voy a decirle si no va a ayudarme. No hay necesidad de que sepa más de lo que debe saber.

Un par de horas más tarde los cuatro se preparaban para salir. No que convencer a Jean hubiera tomado demasiado tiempo, pero preparar las maletas de Seung sí. Además, Víctor se aseguró de que llevara suficientes medicamentos para seis meses y eso era un poco más complicado. Luego tendrían que regresar por más.

Con todo, el alfa pensó que sería divertido que Seung viajara con Jean. Víctor le consiguió el equipo necesario para que pudiera viajar en moto con el hombre y el omega parecía más que feliz de poder viajar de aquella forma.

Víctor le explicó a Seung lo necesario tan pronto Jean afirmó que le daría un lugar en su casa por al menos una semana. Luego de eso estuvieron listos para partir, aunque Seung había comenzado a darle miradas dudosas a Jean, sin poder creer que realmente fuera de otro mundo.

—Sujétate bien —le advirtió minutos antes de que Víctor activara el aparato que los llevaría de vuelta a la tierra. El dispositivo estaba programado de la misma forma que la primera vez por lo que, en teoría, los llevaría cerca de donde habían llegado.

En un momento estaban en la vía rápida en el mundo de Otabek y Yuri, al segundo estaban de vuelta en la tierra, en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Jean se acercó a la ventanilla del auto de Víctor y le indicó que lo siguiera. Pasarían primero por su casa, a dejar las cosas de Seung ya que él era el único que había hecho provisión para que su casa, el club y el apartamento de Yuri continuaran como los habían dejado. Luego irían al apartamento de Yuuri a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses entre una cosa y la otra desde que Jean llegara al mundo de Otabek, por eso el celo de Seung ya estaba de vuelta al momento de partir. Claro que Yuuri había desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie y sin siquiera contactar a su familia. Con todo, le había asegurado a los demás que no habría problema, que él usualmente tardaba meses en contactarlos y que no le importaba si habían tirado sus cosas. Lo que le preocupaba era el trabajo. Esperaba no haber alarmado a ninguno de sus compañeros con su extraña desaparición y su jefe seguramente estaría sumamente molesto, lo suficiente como para despedirlo.

Al llegar a la casa de Jean Víctor no ocultó su curiosidad por saber cómo vivía el humano y si su estatus era bueno. Apenas pudo esperar a que Jean abriera la puerta de la casa para entrar y sonrió al notar que el lugar era espacioso y estaba bien cuidado.

—Pensé que tal vez habría un poco de polvo sobre las cosas, pero es como si alguien hubiera estado viviendo aquí.

—Le pedí a uno de los chicos del club que mantuviera el lugar limpio mientras estaba de viaje. Seguramente contrataron algún equipo de limpieza. Pueden dejar las cosas aquí mientras ven cómo están las cosas. Yo iré a ver cómo está el apartamento de Yuri.

—Solo las cosas de Seung. Realmente solo quiero estar donde Yuuri esté.

En esos momentos Jean solo podía pensar en lo abrumador que seguramente era el interés de Víctor en el asiático y se preguntó si el hombre de personalidad tímida lo estaba pasando bien. Yuuri pareció presentir lo que pensaba pues en esos momentos volteó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como si con ella le asegurara que todo estaba bien con él.

—Bien... entonces... los veré al rato. ¿Tienen mi número?

—Sí. Estaremos en contacto.

Los despidió sintiendo un poco de ansiedad. ¿Quién podía predecir a un alfa como Víctor cuando pensaba obsesivamente que Yuuri era su pareja destinada? Solo podía desearles suerte y deseársela a sí mismo. Seung lo observaba desde la entrada de la casa con aquellos ojos oscuros y serios. Un omega en su casa y en pleno celo.

No era como si desconociera cómo podía ser un alfa en pleno celo. Otabek le había dado más que la muestra, pero Seung-gil, según tenía entendido, era un omega común y corriente. Además, había tomado los supresores. No podía ser peor de lo que había visto con Yuri.

El olor a vainilla seguía presente, eso no había disminuido, tal vez los supresores eran solo para calmarlo.

—Bien, te mostraré tu habitación. Luego iremos al apartamento de Yuri y después de eso iremos a comer algo al club. ¿Has estado en un club antes?

—No. Mis padres no lo permiten —Jean subió las escaleras para entrar a la casa.

—Ah, son esa clase de padres. Pues será mejor que te prepares porque hoy irás a uno.

El apartamento de Yuri había sido bien cuidado igual que la casa de Jean. Si Yuuri lo necesitaba podría moverse a él cuando quisiera. Se lo dejaría saber tan pronto se comunicara, cosa que no tardó mucho en suceder. La renta del apartamento de Yuuri había vencido y la verdad, todo había sido un desastre por la forma tan repentina en que había desaparecido. La única buena noticia era que el jefe de Yuuri no había contratado a otro para su puesto aún y luego de explicarle las circunstancias de su extraña desaparición le había dado la oportunidad de continuar en su posición, aunque con un salario algo menor.

De camino al club a Jean le pareció que el omega se veía un poco nervioso por lo que decidió que debía hacerlo sonreír, aunque fuera una vez. Iban en su auto esta vez por precaución.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que te gustaría hacer ahora que estás en la tierra?

—Yo... no lo sé. ¿Ir a la casa?

—Oye, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Aquí en la tierra puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, así que ve pensando en lo que te gustaría hacer.

—Hay algo... que me gustaría.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Pues... me gustaría... coger —Jean agradeció que sus reflejos fueran buenos, aunque claro, aquella respuesta le había pateado el trasero. Aunque sabiendo que Seung estaba en celo, no era de extrañarse. Le dio una ojeada de soslayo al omega y vio el leve sonrojo en el puente de su nariz.

—Bien... aunque... te diría que tener sexo casualmente no es muy seguro, ¿sabes? No sé si en tu mundo existan las mismas enfermedades que en la tierra, pero yo he visto unas que son de lo peor y bueno... no te lo recomendaría.

—¿Sexo casual?

—Sí... ya sabes... sexo con alguien que no conoces. Sexo de una sola noche.

—Ah... entiendo. Pero yo no quiero coger con un desconocido —Jean sonrió al pensar que el omega había entendido lo que quería decir, por eso quiso pegarse contra el volante cuando continuó —yo con quien quiero coger es contigo.

—Vaya... me... me halagas, sabes. Pero... caray, no te ofendas, ¿cómo decirte...? Acabo de terminar una relación y yo todavía estoy algo...

—¿Estás marcado?

—¡No! No... la verdad, no puedes marcar a un humano.

—Pero yo no quiero marcarte. Solo quiero coger. Puedo excitarte.

—No... Seung, no es eso —detuvo el auto, aquella conversación lo distraía demasiado— no digo que no puedas excitarme, es solo que mi última relación está demasiado reciente y no me siento preparado.

La expresión de Seung le decía que no había entendido absolutamente nada. Tendría que buscar una forma de explicarle que pudiera relacionarse con lo que Seung ya conocía. —¿Qué te parece si hablamos de eso luego que regresemos del club? Acomodamos tus cosas y eso, entonces te explico mejor acerca de los humanos y sus celos.

—Me parece bien.

Al llegar al club lo primero que hizo fue saludar al tipo grande de la entrada quien apenas verlo lo levantó del suelo en un abrazo de oso.

—¡Oye, también te extraño! Diablos, me vas a romper las costillas —dijo entre risas. La escena se repitió con casi todos los que encontró a su paso en dirección a las oficinas del club en la parte trasera.

—Isa, bebé, ¿podrías encargarme algo de comida del restaurante? Que sea para dos. Seung, ¿te gusta el filete?

Seung asentía a todo lo que él le preguntaba y por unos instantes dudó de si lo hacía porque no conocía nada o simplemente estaba demasiado atemorizado como para pedir algo por sí mismo.

Poco a poco todos los empleados pasaron por la oficina para darle la bienvenida mientras Seung permanecía en una esquina. No fue hasta que Isabella preguntó cómo se habían conocido que alguien le prestó interés al joven.

—Es un amigo de Yuri, Seung-gil. Vino a la ciudad a visitarlo, pero Yuri está de vacaciones así que se quedará en mi casa.

—Es muy lindo. ¿Pero dónde está Beka? ¿No se estaba quedando en tu casa?

—Él... se quedó en casa de sus padres, asuntos familiares —dijo con una voz extraña y la mujer entendió de inmediato que algo había pasado entre ellos.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? —preguntó con suavidad, pero Jean le dio una de sus sonrisas, de esas que usaba cuando las cosas no iban como él quería y tenía que seguir sonriendo.

—No... debo regresar hoy a la casa y acomodar a Seung —ella asintió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo sin decir nada más. Jean le sonrió. Isabella era una de las chicas con las que había estado, casi una de las primeras. Ahora eran buenos amigos, aunque no tan cercanos como había sido con Yuri. La verdad, habían terminado de muy mala manera y se habrían odiado si Jean no se hubiera esforzado por conservar la amistad entre ellos. De alguna forma, había funcionado, mucho más de lo que había funcionado su fallido noviazgo con ella.

La comida del restaurante estuvo deliciosa y luego que Jean terminara de ver cómo iban los asuntos de ambos negocios se regresó a la casa.

El aroma a vainilla se había vuelto un poco más intenso, pero su olfato humano comenzaba a acostumbrarse volviéndolo un olor familiar. Por eso no se percató del cambio en el temperamento de Seung hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la casa y lo hizo sentar en la sala para conversar de lo que le había prometido.

—Bien, al fin podemos hablar tranquilos. ¿Notaste alguna diferencia en el ambiente cuando estuvimos fuera?

—¿Diferencia?

—Sí... ustedes en su mundo, todo lo asocian con los olores, ¿cierto?

—Feromonas.

—Eso. ¿Lograste sentir algo de eso? —Seung negó lentamente— es porque los humanos no producimos la misma cantidad de feromonas ni las necesitamos para encontrar pareja —dejó que la nueva información trabajara en la curiosidad del joven y sonrió cuando Seung ladeó la cabeza levemente.

—¿No... las usan? ¿No pueden controlarlas?

—Así es, no las usamos ni podemos controlarlas. Aunque dicen las malas lenguas que si una persona no tiene un olor que nos guste no hacemos buena química, pero con tantos perfumes disponibles no creo que eso sea un problema.

—¿Perfumes?

—Sí, mh, fragancias, es lo único que sentirás, flores, frutas, maderas, almizcle. Nos ponemos la que más nos guste y ese es el olor que sentirás de algún humano, pero no son feromonas.

—Entonces... ¿cómo saben si alguien está interesado?

—Mostramos interés. Le prestamos más atención a esa persona, le hacemos regalos, tratamos de alegrarle la vida y ese tipo de cosas. Tenemos detalles que le dejen saber a esa persona que nos atrae. A veces funciona y a veces no. A veces fallamos en darnos cuenta de que alguien tiene interés en nosotros. Así somos los humanos.

—Pero yo solo quiero coger. No es complicado. Eso me haría sentir mucho mejor —Seung se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Jean haciendo que éste se echara hacia atrás por precaución. Al principio pensó que se le lanzaría encima de nuevo, pero el moreno de piel clara se inclinó en su dirección sin tocarlo. —Dices que los humanos no tienen olor, pero tu sí tienes olor.

—Eso es solo mi perfume, Seung.

—No, no es algo artificial, seré un omega débil, pero mi olfato es tan bueno como el de cualquier omega. Incluso puedo decir que si tu olor fuera más fuerte, sería el de un alfa.

Jean lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco para poner distancia entre ellos.

—Seung... aun cuando te parezca que huelo como un alfa, no lo soy. Soy humano. Encima de eso, no soy de los que le gustan las relaciones casuales. Y si eso no te convence o no te parece suficiente, acabo de terminar una de las mejores relaciones que jamás haya tenido y no me siento de ánimos para tener sexo con alguien que apenas conozco, aunque sea alguien tan lindo como tú.

Seung estuvo un largo rato mirando a Jean directamente a los ojos, tanto que Jean terminó alejando su mirada. Definitivamente no necesitaba ese tipo de presión justo en aquel momento. Quería estar solo, quería embriagarse, quería agarrarse a los golpes con el primero que se le pusiera de frente, todo menos cogerse a alguien que no fuera su cachorro.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —dijo finalmente el omega mientras se alejaba un par de pasos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto. Mañana me sentiré peor y si no puedes ayudarme entonces prefiero arreglármelas solo.

De alguna forma, aquello se sintió como un golpe para Jean, pero era una petición razonable. Él no podía ayudar a Seung justo ahora. De haber sido meses atrás y de haberlo conocido un poco mejor, no habría dudado en meterse en los pantalones del chico, pero sabía que si lo hacía en esos momentos se arrepentiría mil veces.

Se llevó una mano a la cara con algo de frustración. —¿Solo coger puede ayudarte?

—Los supresores serán suficientes. Solo no me toques de forma innecesaria, al parecer tienes esa costumbre y me confunde —Seung era brutal en su honestidad, pero era mejor así. En esos momentos recordó cuando Beka le había pedido en el club que no lo tocara ni a él ni a Yuri, que ni siquiera los mirara. Supo entonces que sería una semana de mierda para él.

Cuando se fue a dormir hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría para la semana. No sabía si Seung sabía cocinar, le preguntaría en la mañana luego de ordenar algo al restaurante. Y si sabía cocinar le compraría provisiones, de lo contrario, haría arreglos con el restaurante para que trajeran la comida a la casa. También tendría que conseguirle un celular y ver si sabía conducir algún vehículo para conseguirle un permiso de conducir falso. No que le agradara la idea, pero era obvio que Seung no tenía un número de identificación en la tierra.

Víctor le había indicado que cualquier gasto extraordinario del omega él se lo repondría, no que hiciera falta en su opinión, de igual forma le sacaría también una tarjeta a su nombre, para los gastos. Ya luego de todo eso y de pasado su celo intentaría indagar acerca de sus gustos y pasatiempos. Ver si había algo que sirviera para entretener al omega mientras él continuaba su vida, tal como lo había hecho cuando Yuri había llegado a su casa.

Se regresó a la cocina y tomó una de las botellas de licor que tenía guardadas y se la llevó consigo al cuarto. Tal vez no se daría la borrachera de su vida, pero necesitaba dormir y las emociones de ese día no se lo iban a permitir.

Un par de tragos bastó para que se sintiera somnoliento y luego de eso, se tiró a la cama con el bóxer. No tardó demasiado en quedar profundamente dormido. Sus pensamientos atormentados lo llevaron a soñar con Otabek, queriendo experimentar nuevamente el sentimiento que le provocaba estar juntos. Yuri también apareció en sus sueños y si bien al principio una fuerte punzada de celos lo había llevado a querer estrangular al rubio y alejarlo de su novio, el ver aquellos ojos verdes desolados también por su partida le pudo más y maldijo a gritos dentro de sus propios pensamientos adormecidos. Le hizo el amor a ambos sin que su mente lo apuñalara con moral alguna. Y sintió el amor de ambos hacia su persona como algo tan fuerte y tangible que terminó rindiéndose completamente a todos los sentimientos que había estado controlando durante todo ese tiempo. Una catarsis violenta, pero igualmente purificadora.

Despertó sintiéndose cálido. Demasiado cálido y pesado.

Apenas intentar moverse supo que Seung estaba allí, dormido sobre su pecho.

—Ya qué diablos importa —murmuró con voz ronca, pasando un brazo sobre la espalda del otro para acomodarse mejor. El calor de Seung era agradable y mientras estuviera tranquilo no se iba a preocupar. Seguramente se había levantado con la desesperación que le causaba el celo y eso lo había hecho llegar a su cuarto.

No podía culparlo demasiado por eso. Él sabía que no era fácil controlarlo.

Seung despertó cerca de las nueve y cuando se espabiló lo suficiente para saber dónde y con quién estaba se levantó azorado casi cayendo de la cama.

Contrario a lo que Jean esperaba, el instinto de Seung no fue culparlo a él para salir de la vergüenza. Bien que había tenido sus experiencias de encuentros locos donde prefería asumir la culpa y ser el malo. Pero Seung recuperó la compostura bastante rápido. Cuando se puso en pie fue que el moreno de ojos claros notó que estaba desnudo.

—Lo siento. Iré por los supresores.

Desapareció casi de inmediato, no sin que antes Jean viera el furioso sonrojo de cuerpo completo y la rampante erección mañanera.

Casi se echó a reír como un desquiciado, pero logró controlarse lo suficiente para ordenar el desayuno al restaurante.

Durante el desayuno Seung no podía verlo a la cara.

—Oye... no fue nada, en serio. No te sientas mal por ello.

—Ayer... actué de manera impertinente. Quiero disculparme por eso. Fui muy desagra-

—Ya te dije. Olvídalo. Mejor dime si sabes conducir, así podré gestionar un permiso de conducir para ti. Puedes usar mi auto y yo la moto.

—Sí, puedo conducir.

—¡Perfecto! —luego de eso el ambiente mejoró considerablemente.

Jean no volvió a mencionar el incidente y Seung se distrajo bastante mientras iban a la tienda de celulares y luego a un lugar evidentemente nebuloso para hacerse de un permiso. Luego de obtener el permiso Jean abrió una cuenta a su nombre y finalmente le indicó que condujera un poco para ver cómo estaban su habilidad al manejar.

Gracias a eso a Jean no le quedó demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo lejos que se encontraba de Otabek ni en cómo la estaría pasando con Yuri, aunque al llegar nuevamente la noche y estar sentado frente a la televisión con Seung mientras veían las noticias volvió a sentir aquel conocido dolor en el pecho. Le habría gustado mucho tener aquella extraña relación que tenían Yuri y su novio a través de la marca, el poder sentirse el uno al otro a través de la distancia. Aunque seguramente eso hubiera hecho más difícil la decisión de alejarse.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó de repente haciendo que Seung le devolviera un gesto desconcertado —sí... o sea, ¿te gusta algún alfa?

—Me gustan todos los alfas. Es lo único que importa.

—¿Todos? Eso es imposible.

—Mis padres tenían el derecho de decidir quién me marcaría. Cuando era un adolescente me preocupaba mucho si me gustaría el alfa que eligieran para mí. Pero cuando llegué a los veinte y me di cuenta que yo no le interesaba al alfa que ellos habían escogido temí que pasaría el resto de mi vida sin coger por los caprichos de ellos.

—Sí... hasta yo me hubiera frustrado...

—Así que decidí que, cogería con el primer alfa que se me acercara lo suficiente. Pero ellos se dieron cuenta y se aseguraron de mantenerme encerrado, enviándome a casa de Víctor cada vez que llegaba mi celo.

—Desgraciados —el moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Amo a mis padres. Solo que las cosas se dieron así. Hay omegas que la tienen peor que yo.

—Eres demasiado conforme.

—Es humillante ser rechazado tantas veces.

—Y que lo digas.

—¿Te han rechazado antes?

—Muchas veces. Hace apenas un par de días terminé siendo rechazado de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Fue solo una mala circunstancia.

El cambio en el ánimo de Jean no pasó desapercibido y Seung hizo lo que todo omega sabía hacer, intentar calmar a aquel hombre que lo estaba ayudando. Pronto se dio cuenta que ni sus feromonas ni su aura hacían efecto. Lo intentó varias veces, aumentando la cantidad de feromonas en el aire hasta que se sintió exhausto.

—Mh, realmente hueles a vainilla. Me gusta ese olor. Si fueras un pastelito ya te habría dado un mordisco. De hecho, hueles a vainilla y azúcar, excelente combinación —Seung parpadeó totalmente confundido.

—¿Eso te parece? —lo vio asentir a su pregunta y terminó bajando la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer. Nunca su aura había fallado tan monumentalmente en hacer lo único para lo cual sentía que era bueno.

Esa noche, cuando se fueron a dormir, Seung no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con su aura. Eso significaba que, aunque él estuviera en celo, su olor no iba a enloquecer a Jean, por ende, no importaba cuánto lo intentara, él no iba a excitarse de esa forma. Por eso la noche anterior no había podido despertarlo a mitad de la noche.

Sin embargo, Jean no lo había echado del cuarto apenas despertar. Ni siquiera se había alejado de su lado. Se sentía como un completo estúpido al recordar la forma en que le había hablado la noche anterior. Claro que lo había hecho a propósito, para provocarlo de la misma forma que sus palabras habrían provocado a un alfa. Por eso también había fallado. Con todo, aquel hombre continuaba tratándolo como a un igual, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Seguía tratándolo con amabilidad y paciencia.

Decidió que no perdía nada con probar su suerte y se decidió ir al cuarto de Jean luego de tomar sus supresores y esperar el tiempo suficiente para que hicieran efecto. Lo encontró sentado en la cama como si lo estuviera esperando.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema? —preguntó Jean con media sonrisa ladeada al ver que al omega le era difícil hablar siquiera. Al verlo asentir simplemente dio un par de palmadas a su lado en la cama y el moreno no se hizo esperar.

A Jean la cercanía del omega le calmó los nervios porque podía abrazar a alguien imaginando que era Otabek. No se sintió ni un poco culpable por hacerlo. Seung era apenas un par de pulgadas más alto que Otabek, pero aún ocupaba un espacio bastante parecido a su novio.

Desde esa noche, Seung comenzó a dormir en la habitación de Jean aun después que su celo terminó, haciéndose normal el que despertaran enredados el uno con el otro. Jean regresó poco a poco a la rutina que tenía antes de conocer a Otabek, aunque el espacio que le dejó Yuri como mejor amigo no lo pudo llenar con ninguno de sus conocidos, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Seung.

Se reunían con Víctor y con Yuuri una o dos veces a la semana para mantener el contacto mientras Seung poco a poco se iba acoplando a la vida como humano. Claro que ambos habían fallado en decirle a los otros dos cómo pasaban las noches.

Las noches que durmieron juntos tan solo eran eso, nunca iban más allá. Sin embargo, cuando el celo de Seung-gil regresó tres meses más tarde, la disposición de Jean ya no era tan rígida.

—Jean... —Seung estaba sentado en la cocina, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza descansando sobre ellos, mirando cómo el moreno de ojos claros servía la comida que le habían dejado del restaurante.

—¿Mhh?

—Creo que... ya sé a qué hueles.

—¿Sí? ¿Y a qué hueles?

—Hueles... a calidez —Jean dejó de servir la comida con una expresión por demás curiosa.

—No sabía que la calidez fuera un olor.

—Cada vez que estás cerca y me llega el olor de tu cuerpo siento una calidez en el pecho que no sé cómo explicar —a Jean se le secó la boca y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

—Seung... eso... no es...

—Tú olor se siente bien. Siempre pensé que el olor de un alfa era lo máximo, lo mejor que me podía pasar. Ser envuelto en ese aroma que excitaría todos mis sentidos. Pero tú olor es... extraño y dulce a la vez. Me nubla los sentidos.

—Seung... —la voz de Jean salió en un pequeño gemido que por alguna extraña razón le pareció un sollozo. Nuevamente el cambio de ánimo no pasó desapercibido para el omega y por reflejo dejó que sus feromonas llenaran el ambiente con el olor a vainilla y azúcar que ya le era conocido al moreno de ojos claros.

—Lo siento, en verdad. Olvida lo que dije. Por tu expresión seguramente es algo indebido.

—¡No! No, pffft, realmente no lo es... solo me tomaste por sorpresa —era la primera vez que Seung veía al humano sonrojarse de aquella forma y balbucear levemente. Le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

Cuando finalmente la atmósfera regresó a ser relajada ya era tarde en la noche. Jean veía películas sentado en el sofá mientras Seung había escogido sentarse en un cómodo puf que había en una esquina, totalmente desparramado y comiendo palomitas. Todo iba bien hasta que en la película comenzaron a pasar una escena de sexo y los gemidos llenaron la salita.

Jean parecía estar en otro mundo y ni siquiera reaccionaba a lo que veía o escuchaba. Su mente seguía pensando en lo que Seung le había dicho acerca de su olor, intentando encontrarle sentido. El omega, por otra parte, escuchó aquellos sonidos y su mano se detuvo sobre las palomitas de maíz.

Su celo debía estar cerca porque los sonidos de la película le llegaron directo a la entrepierna y sintió el familiar temblor de su cuerpo cuando se descontrolaba. Se levantó de golpe y tiró las palomitas al suelo en el proceso.

—Seung, ¿a dónde vas?

No le contestó, sino que fue derecho a su cuarto en busca de los supresores. —Deben estar por aquí.

Jean entró al cuarto sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Seung? ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada en particular. Mi celo está por comenzar.

El moreno de ojos claros se quedó en la puerta sin saber realmente qué hacer. La presencia de Seung le había ayudado grandemente a sobrellevar el vacío y el dolor de no poder estar con Otabek. En tan solo tres meses su personalidad tranquila y callada se había vuelto algo familiar y conocido. Se llevaban muy bien, sin tener discusiones ni desavenencias y las noches se hacían menos largas cuando Seung se aferraba a su espalda o se quedaba dormido sobre su pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Seung negó, no quería ser rechazado nuevamente y temía que las cosas se pusieran raras si le decía a Jean que aun quería que se lo cogiera. Había entendido que los humanos no funcionaban de la misma forma y que para Jean, tener sexo era importante, aunque no hubiera una marca de por medio. —Te espero en la salita.

—Yo... prefiero ir a dormir ahora. ¿No te molesta?

—No, podemos ir a dormir ahora.

—Si quieres puedes terminar de ver la película. No te preocupes por mí.

Seung encontró los supresores y le sonrió levemente para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando sintió que comenzaban a hacerle efecto regresó al cuarto. Lo mejor sería dormir antes que el humano regresara, no fuera a ser que notara que continuaba levemente excitado por los sonidos que había escuchado. Estaría dormido dentro de poco gracias al efecto calmante de las pastillas.

Ya se había duchado por lo que procedió directamente a quitarse la camisa y meterse bajo las colchas.

Suspiró con placer al sentir la suavidad de estas y no tardó en encontrar una buena posición. Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta de la habitación. Al ver que Jean se preparaba también para dormir no pudo menos que darle una mirada intrigada.

—Sabes, no es divertido ver la tele solo —dicho lo cual se metió bajo las colchas justo al lado de Seung y lo abrazó contra su pecho como solía hacer.

—Jean... no deberías.

—Sí, lo sé, no debería tocarte así. Pero después de tres meses, ¿realmente crees que puedo verte así y no sentir nada?

—No es buena idea. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Ya sé lo que dije, Seung, por favor, ya cállate. No es como si nos fuéramos a casar. Además, te sentirás mejor. Será un amigo ayudando a otro amigo. Si quieres, claro.

Seung no contestó. Si bien agradeció que los supresores estuvieran haciendo efecto, no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad que el humano le estaba dando. Se pegó a los labios de Jean como un sediento y sin encomendarse a nadie. Por primera vez respiró de cerca el aliento del humano y aquella calidez que decía sentir se volvió un fuego que estalló en su pecho derritiendo sus extremidades. Se alejó asustado, llevándose la mano a la boca sin entender.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó asustado el humano, pensando que la había cagado completamente. Se quedó esperando la respuesta de Seung un rato hasta que ya no pudo más y tomó la mano que tenía en la boca para verlo a la cara. —No puedo saber cómo estuvo si no me lo dices. ¿Seu-

Seung lo interrumpió al acercarse nuevamente y besarlo con la misma intensidad, esa vez pegando su cuerpo y enroscando una pierna tras la pierna de Jean. El alivio que sintió al hacerlo fue inmediato y su voz tomó un el tono sensual que tenía cuando estaba en pleno celo.

—Jean... —el sonido bajo de la voz del omega le causó un estremecimiento involuntario en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y su reacción fue volver a besarlo mientras con sus manos comenzaba a quitarle el bóxer. No tardaron mucho en quedar totalmente desnudos para volver a pegarse el uno al otro. Jean dejó escapar un gemido de alivio al sentir cómo la entrepierna de Seung se frotaba a la suya.

—Oye, ¿quieres que vaya lento? Dijiste que no lo has hecho antes.

—Hazlo como quieras, pero hazlo. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando hacerlo —esta vez Seung le mordió el cuello con suavidad y apenas hacerlo lamió el lugar donde lo había mordido.

Lo volteó para quedar sobre él en la cama y se metió entre sus piernas, separándolas y animándolo para que las pusiera alrededor de su cintura. El pecho de Seung se estremecía con cada respiración, esperando ansioso el momento en que sucedería. Sus piernas temblaban de la emoción esperando el primer corrientazo de placer y Jean no lo hizo esperar demasiado. El omega gimió cuando sintió que Jean tomaba su erección con firmeza y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Había estado esperando por tanto tiempo que no podía contener su voz.

Luego de eso sintió la punta del sexo de Jean presionar tentativamente contra su entrada y sus piernas se encogieron levemente como acto reflejo haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

—No seas tan impaciente, pequeño —la presión en su entrada aumento lo suficiente como para penetrarlo y Seung dejó escapar un robusto gemido de placer, ahí fue que Jean tuvo la primera pista de que al chico le gustaba verbalizar su placer ruidosamente. No era la primera vez que tenía un amante así, pero sí de las pocas veces en que los gemidos eran tan sensuales que lo excitaba tan solo escucharlo. Cada quejido agudo, cada jadeo desesperado mientras lo iba penetrando lo provocaban más.

Seung no duró demasiado, no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que se corrió mucho antes que Jean. Aquel poco de placer era suficiente para poder con su resistencia luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo por ello. Jean le quitó el cabello de los ojos y lo besó en la sien mientras recuperaba el aliento, sonriendo con malicia al notar que, a pesar de haberse corrido, la excitación del omega no había disminuido demasiado y las piernas alrededor de su cintura lo mantenían en su lugar.

—Es... delicioso, Jean. Quiero más.

—Creo que... estás muy húmedo allá abajo —murmuró retirándose un poco y volviendo a penetrarlo con facilidad.

—Así somos los omegas. No necesitamos que nos prepares demasiado —Seung se empujó contra sus caderas, pidiendo así que continuara y el moreno volvió a sonreír con malicia.

—Eso es bueno saberlo.

Comenzó un ritmo lento, retirándose casi por completo del interior del omega para volver a penetrarlo sin prisas, logrando arrancarle más de aquellos gemidos que lo excitaban. Cuando Seung comenzó a gemir con más fuerza se detuvo, saliendo de su interior para voltearlo sobre la cama y poder penetrarlo desde atrás más profundamente. Seung apretó los puños sobre la cama para luego aferrarse a la almohada mientras Jean, de rodillas atrás suyo, acariciaba su espalda y sus muslos antes de volver a acariciar su sexo.

Seung quería gritar todo el placer que sentía en esos momentos, pero los jadeos lo cortaban la voz. Arqueó la espalda y levantó más aun su trasero, exponiéndose completamente a las deliciosas embestidas, empujando a contratiempo sin preocuparse por contenerse. Aquello era la gloria, en toda su extensión. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de correrse nuevamente Jean se detuvo.

Gimió su descontento, pero el moreno lo hizo levantarse, acomodándolo expertamente sobre sus muslos. —No hemos terminado, pequeño. Haré que valga la pena haber esperado tanto. Sujétate de mis muslos.

Jean se había sentado sobre la cama con el omega sobre sus piernas y éste obedeció, echándose hacia atrás para sujetarse. El moreno lo ayudó a levantar las caderas y cuando estuvo en posición lo fue bajando lentamente sobre su sexo. En aquella posición Jean podía masturbarlo a su antojo, acariciando la punta de su erección con el pulgar. Eso provocó más jadeos y gemidos ahogados, susurros y frases incompletas que tan solo pedían más.

Cuando Seung se corrió por tercera vez, apretándose sobre el cuerpo de Jean el moreno ya no pudo más y se corrió en cálidos chorros. Eso logró que el omega se estremeciera y abriera los ojos cuan grandes eran. El calor en su interior era increíble, todo lo que había querido por tanto tiempo, muy en lo profundo, calmando el celo que apenas comenzaba. Sí, definitivamente así debía sentirse el cielo, con ese calor palpitando en lo profundo de su cuerpo mientras su mundo estallaba en jadeos, gemidos y chorros de placer.

Duraron hasta la madrugada, cuando Jean lo dirigió a la ducha de la habitación para limpiarlo, hundiendo los dedos entre sus glúteos para ayudar a limpiar todo rastro de fluidos corporales de su interior. Ardía y se sentía extremadamente sensible, por lo que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suave quejido que era respondido con un beso o una caricia.

Supo entonces que Jean acababa de arruinarlo.

Ya no podría tener sexo con un alfa en su mundo. No habría alfa que pudiera tratarlo de aquella forma, al menos no uno que quisiera quedarse con él. En su mundo todo era contratos, no por ser un omega, sino por pertenecer a la familia y al negocio de sus padres. En su mente rogó porque Jean quisiera dejarlo a su lado siempre y que los encuentros entre ambos siempre fueran igual de buenos.

No hablaron mucho luego de salir de la ducha, pero el moreno no lo trató de forma diferente. El humano estaba feliz en ese momento y lo trataba como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado. Si eso era ayudarse entre amigos entonces una relación seria entre ambos seguramente le volaría la cabeza.

Lo mejor de todo aquello fue que Jean se dedicó a consentirlo y no solo en esos días en los que su celo estaba en pleno apogeo, exigiéndole hacer un nido con la ropa del humano en plena cama. Eso le pareció divertido y hasta se esforzaba por usar la mayor cantidad de ropa para poder dejársela a él.

Era el paraíso.

Y ese paraíso duró exactamente cuatro semanas... cuando Seung despertó una mañana sobre Jean con ganas de vomitar.


	33. OmegA 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Yuri tembló al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea, pero de inmediato trató de tranquilizarse sabiendo que Otabek podría sentir su temor si permitía que se saliera de control.

—Yuri, qué bueno escucharte. ¿Está cerca el cachorro?

—Él... está preparando el desayuno. ¿Quieres hablarle? —preguntó temiendo lo peor.

—No... de hecho, quiero hablar contigo, pero cuando estés a solas. Me estoy quedando en casa de Víctor justo ahora. ¿Te parece si vamos a algún lugar?

—Yo... pues... debo... debo revisar mi agenda. Desde que comencé a trabajar en la compañía de Víctor tengo el tiempo algo apretado —mintió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Solo dime cuándo y dónde y estaré allí. Estaré un par de días solamente, así que si puedes hacerme espacio eso sería genial.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, te llamaré tan pronto revise —a lo lejos escuchó que Otabek volvía a llamarlo para desayunar y se preocupó de que el moreno fuera a entrar a la habitación buscándolo y lo viera en el móvil. —El cachorro se está impacientando, debo colgar. Es... bueno escucharte.

—Yuri... es bueno escucharte también. Espero poder verte antes de irme. Cuídate mucho.

Yuri escuchó el sonido que anunciaba que la llamaba había sido colgada y se quedó mirando su aparato por un rato hasta que escuchó los pasos de Otabek en dirección al cuarto. En un acto reflejo tiró el aparato a la cama y comenzó a revisar los pantalones. Cuando Otabek vio lo que hacía fue hasta donde estaba con una sonrisa y le arrebató la prenda, tirándola sobre la cama.

—No necesitas eso —y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina. Allí Yuri vio que el moreno había preparado un desayuno alto en proteínas y se le hizo agua la boca.

Un poco después del desayuno, Yuri le dejó saber al moreno que tendría reunión para un posible trabajo y que estaría de vuelta después del almuerzo. Claro que fue observado con cierta sospecha, pero no pasó de ahí y cuando finalmente se sintió seguro en el auto, Yuri sacó su móvil y le marcó a Mila.

—¡Mila! Necesito un favor —dijo apenas escuchar que contestaban al otro lado. La mujer dio un gruñido molesto.

—Yuri, ni siquiera dices buenos días.

—Buenos días, Mila, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Cielos, ya volviste a ser el pequeño ogro que siempre supe que eras. ¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que me cubras con Beka. No creo que te llame, pero si lo hace, ¿podrías decirle que estamos en una reunión? —cruzó los dedos. Casi nunca le pedía favores, usualmente lo ayudaba, pero un favor de esa magnitud ya era otro asunto.

—¿Y qué demonios se supone que estarás haciendo? —sí, ella no iba a ponérsela demasiado fácil.

—Es algo muy personal, Mila. Es... ¿familiar? —su tono de voz era un poco suplicante, lo suficiente para no sentirse humillado. Mila dio un respingo del otro lado de la línea.

—Mientes como el pequeño perro que eres, pero te cubriré. Me debes un maldito favor, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, bruja. Eres la mejor.

Colgó para luego llamar al teléfono de Jean y decirle que pasaría a recogerlo a la mansión de Víctor.

Yuri aparcó el auto y se volvió a sujetar del guía. La ansiedad lo estaba matando. Quería y no quería ver a Jean, no podía evitarlo, pero debía tranquilizarse. Estaba a punto de bajarse cuando vio al moreno salir en su dirección agitando la mano alegremente.

—¡Yuri! —sonrió levemente ante el saludo.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresaste? —Jean hizo gesto para abrazarlo, pero Yuri lo detuvo en seco, alejándose de forma bastante clara de su toque.

—Jean... lo siento.

—No te disculpes... el que lo olvidó fui yo. Regresé apenas cuando te llamé. ¿Cómo va todo con el cachorro? —Yuri no sabía cuáles eran realmente las intenciones de Jean al regresar. ¿Visitarlos? Pero de haber sido así, hubiera llegado a la casa sin avisar. Era lo que solía hacer.

—Sube al auto —le dijo y Jean así lo hizo, ajustándose el cinturón apenas sentarse. Fue entonces que Yuri sintió aquel dulce aroma a vainilla fresca. No dijo nada en esos momentos, pero sí arrugó el ceño sin entender por qué Jean tenía encima el olor de un omega.

No se dijeron mucho hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde Yuri sabía que tendrían suficiente privacidad y al bajarse y llegar justo al lado de Jean para caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante, el moreno le dio una mirada sorprendida.

—Oye... creciste —le dijo sin podérselo creer.

—Sí... bueno, cosas de mi condición médica. Los doctores me tienen en un tratamiento diferente ahora por eso mismo.

—¿Pero estás bien? —la preocupación de Jean era algo que hacía mucho no veía y se sentía bien, pero cuando el moreno tomó un paso en su dirección para confortarlo Yuri se alejó de nuevo. Jean se retiró bajando la cabeza. —Lo siento, Yuri. Han pasado muchas cosas y estoy algo... ya sabes, con ganas de tocar y abrazar amigos —el rubio entendió, pero no podía hacer mucho. Solo le quedaba escucharlo, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras tomaban un poco y comían algo rico.

—Mejor vamos adentro, para que me cuentes.

Luego que ordenaron Yuri comenzó a jugar con la servilleta de tela que había al lado de los cubiertos de forma nerviosa.

—Oye, ¿cómo va todo con Beka? ¿Ya se llevan mejor?

—Sí, Beka es genial.

—¿Y cómo va eso de enamorarse? —la sonrisa de Jean era amplia, como si estuviera totalmente seguro de que ya habían caído el uno por el otro.

—Pues... apenas comenzamos a trabajar en eso... —el moreno arrugó las tupidas cejas cuando finalmente notó la forma nerviosa en que su amigo jugaba con la servilleta, apretándola y soltándola como si estuviera bajo una gran presión.

—Estás bastante tenso. ¿Es por mi culpa?

—Otabek... sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, sabes... y creo que todavía no lo supera del todo. Si te llegara a ver ahora... no sé qué podría pasar.

—¿Por qué crees que quería hablar contigo primero? ¿Cómo crees que regresaría solo para arruinarte las cosas con él?

—No es que vengas a arruinarlas. No quise decir eso —escupió molesto sin saber realmente por qué se sentía enojado.

—Pero lo estabas pensando, grandísimo tonto, ¿crees que no te conozco? —Yuri se quedó callado un largo rato, removiéndose nervioso en la silla y al parecer tratando de buscar la forma de contestarle. Estuvo así hasta que lo mandó todo a la mierda mentalmente.

—Carajo, Jean. Sí, lo estaba pensando, pero no iba a decírtelo. No soy tan descarado. Además, tú estabas primero con él, obvio que me da miedo que presentes tu estúpido trasero y se olvide de mí —Jean dio un largo suspiro. Sabía que algo así podía pasar y estaba más que preparado para ello.

—Peor sabes que eso no va a pasar.

—¿Quién me lo asegura? ¿Acaso no lo conoces?

—No vine a verlo a él. Tampoco iba a verte a ti, pero como te dije, han pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Isa no me entendería, ni nadie más en el club.

La mujer que les servía regresó con lo que habían pedido de tomar y guardaron silencio por unos minutos mientras ella colocaba las bebidas en la mesa y les preguntaba si necesitaban algo más antes de traer la comida. Apenas se fue Jean se dio un largo trago de su bebida.

—¿Quieres que te cuente desde el principio o simplemente te digo a qué vine acá a tu mundo de nuevo?

—No soy muy paciente —la cara de Jean tenía una expresión que Yuri no había visto antes en él. Felicidad, confusión, ansiedad, todo mezclado en uno. Finalmente le dejó caer las palabras que jamás pensaría escuchar de él.

—Voy a ser papá —el rubio parpadeó varias veces antes de dar uno de sus característicos gruñidos interrogatorios.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Para qué demonios existen los preservatios! Si no tenías dinero me lo hubieras pedido, viejo.

—Oye, no me digas viejo.

—Así que te fuiste a la tierra y lo primero que hiciste fue irte a coger con viejas sin protección. No vales nada —Jean casi se levantó del asiento cuando dijo aquello, molesto por demás.

—¡Yuri! Hijo de p- No fui a coger con viejas.

—Pero sí cogiste, y sin protección. Ni que fuera estúpido. No me digas que fuiste y adoptaste a un mocoso tú solo porque esa pendejada sí que no te la voy a creer.

—¿Podrías callarte un momento? —Yuri tomó su bebida y sorbió un poco, en su interior estaba sorprendido por la noticia y a la vez feliz. Sorprendido porque no pensaba que su amigo pudiera ser tan descuidado y feliz porque era algo que lo alejaba de forma un poco más definitiva de Otabek.

—Me voy a quedar callado, pero es para que me digas qué demonios tiene eso que ver con que vinieras aqu- —y entonces Yuri unió cabos y tuvo la respuesta. ¿Acaso no había sentido el olor a vainilla intensamente pegado al cuerpo de Jean? Era igual que aquella vez en casa de Víctor. —No me digas que... ¡joder! ¿Es el chico que estaba en casa de Víctor aquella vez?

—Seung-gil.

Yuri golpeó la mesa con las manos abiertas repentinamente, sobresaltando al moreno.

—¡Sabía que no podía dejar que me la metieran sin protección! ¡Ni siquiera en la puta tierra!

—Si serás grosero. ¿Acaso Beka no te ha enseñado lenguaje en todo este tiempo? Joder, Yuri.

—Entonces te cogiste al chico y lo preñaste. Ya. ¿Y cuál es el problema? No le veo ninguno. Obviamente estaba viviendo contigo, ¿no? ¿O te lo cogiste mientras estabas en casa de Víctor?

—Me lleva, necesito algo más fuerte que esto. No he podido beber como se debe.

—Terminemos rápido aquí, te llevaré a un buen lugar a beber, así celebramos tu estupidez. Y después llamaremos un taxi.

Aquello animó un poco a Jean, que parecía aliviado ante la facilidad con la que Yuri había tomado todo.

El rubio se lo llevó a uno de los pocos bares que conocía donde no les robarían el alma si se emborrachaban. Buscaron una mesa que tuviera bastante privacidad y allí se sentaron a beber. No que quisieran emborracharse, pero Jean quería algo fuerte.

—Sabes, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo recuperarte de tu amor con Beka.

—¿Aun crees que lo voy a olvidar así de fácil? Pero sigues sin conocer a los humanos. ¿Alguna vez te conté que Isa es una de mis ex? —Yuri casi se atragantó. Conocía a la mujer, era guapísima y tenía un aire de reina que se notaba a leguas. Cuando se enojaba era toda una fiera.

—¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que ella tenía mejores gustos. Yo te habría mandado a tomar por el culo.

—¡Oye! Tú también estuviste tras mi trasero, no te hagas el prudente.

—De todas formas, explícame... ¿cómo es que preñaste a un omega? Pensé que los humanos no podían hacer eso —sí, eso Jean tampoco lo entendía claramente, por lo que se limitó a decirle lo que Víctor le había dicho.

—Víctor dijo que los humanos son genéticamente compatibles.

—¿O sea?

—Que cabe la posibilidad de que suceda.

—¿Y no te explicó cómo funciona esa genética?

—No, Víctor estaba emputado. Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Y qué le importa al viejo?

—Contratos y cosas. Tú sabes que no puedo hacerle marca a nadie, soy humano. Había un contrato firmado por él con respecto a Seung.

—Mh, cierto, cierto. Aunque... viejo... hueles a ese omega por todos lados. Ya hasta me da envidia porque el olor de Otabek no se me queda pegado tan fuerte. Si no supiera que eres humano diría que lo estás.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Hueles como si un omega te hubiera marcado, aunque no tengas marca. Putas, si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo diría que te mordió —Jean se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Lo intenta casi todos los días —aquello lo decía con cierto cariño y Yuri le dio una mirada de reojo.

—Eso debe ser. Además, te lo estás cogiendo, aunque no esté en celo, ¿cierto?

—Tienes todo el tacto de una bestia —se quejó el moreno de ojos claros.

—Pero lo estás haciendo. Un omega puede quedar en estado cada tres meses, para que te enteres. Te dejaré algo de cambio para que te compres un par de cajas de preservativos y los tengas a mano.

Jean no lo pudo evitar, se levantó y tomó a Yuri por el cuello, atinándole un par de coscorrones y revolviéndole el pelo.

—¡Si serás pendejo! Te dije que no me tocaras. Ahora voy a tener que llamar a la casa para que Otabek no vaya a preocuparse. ¡Imbécil!

—Ohh, cierto, la cosa esa rara. Sí, sí, llámalo, pero no le digas que estoy aquí.

—Deberías decirle, al menos lo que sucedió —le dijo el rubio mientras marcaba el número de la casa para hablar un momento con Otabek y explicarle que no se preocupara.

—¿Y si se lo toma a mal? —susurró el moreno.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que te pegue un par de putazos por estúpido. Luego se alegrará porque vas a tener cachorros. A Otabek le gustan las crías —en ese momento Otabek contestó la llamada y Yuri se disculpó con la mirada para poder hablar con él. Luego de explicarle que lo que había sentido era un accidente y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, colgó.

—Quién lo iba a decir... así que le gustan los niños. ¿Cuándo te animas a tener los tuyos?

—¿Eh? Ni que fueras una vieja de barrio. Sabes que estoy en tratamiento para mi condición. No voy a arriesgar una cría mientras me están dando cosas raras. Otabek tendrá que esperar. Entonces, ¿vinieron a confirmar cuántos cachorros tendrá?

—Lo dices como si pudiera tener más de uno... —Jean se había puesto algo pálido y Yuri levantó la mano para que les trajeran algo más de tomar.

—No sabes en la joda que te has metido. Da gracias que seré el padrino de todos ellos. Porque soy tu mejor amigo y toda esa mierda. Y Otabek será el otro padrino, así los podrás dejar en la casa para que los cuide todo el día y se mantenga ocupado mientras trabajo. Es perfecto.

—Creo que no me siento bien —Yuri echó a reír de buena gana y le dio un buen manotazo en el hombro.

—Ojalá y te salga una hembrita, para llevármela a los eventos de modas. Sería mi consentida.

—Me jodes la vida...

Yuri pidió ir a casa de Víctor. Quería ver a Seung y, por qué no, también a Víctor y a Yuuri para ver cómo les iba con su relación. Fueron en taxi, no porque estuvieran borrachos, pero sí habían bebido más de lo usual. Luego enviaría a uno de los empleados de Víctor por el auto.

—¡Yuuri! Exclamó al verlo. El japonés lo saludó con una pequeña inclinación mientras Víctor a su lado parecía un poco inquieto. —Viejo, ¿qué te pasa?

—Yuri, tan perceptivo como siempre. Tal vez luego podamos hablar con calma. Necesito al menos alguien de mi parte —Yuri observó al hombre, se veía tan elegante como siempre, pero en sus ojos había una cierta tristeza, además de un par de profundas ojeras. Sus mejillas se veían un poco más hundidas de lo que recordaba y al darle una mirada de arriba abajo notó que había perdido peso.

—¿Ustedes...? —Víctor negó y Yuuri desvió la mirada. Eso no eran buenas noticias. —Demonios...

Sin poder evitarlo el aura de Yuri se volvió más intensa, intentando hacer que Víctor sintiera un poco de alivio. El rostro del hombre se iluminó levemente y le agradeció con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza el gesto. Siendo que Víctor también era un alfa fuerte, no cualquier omega podía ayudarlo de esa forma.

—Bien... y, ¿dónde está el omega suertudo que tendrá cachorros? —justo en esos momentos escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo del segundo piso y bajando las escaleras. Yuri pudo ver en esos momentos a un joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros ondulados corriendo en dirección a Jean. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su cara al sentir el aire llenarse de aquel olor a vainilla que había sentido en su amigo apenas verlo. Vainilla y azúcar, como si alguien hubiera puesto azúcar en una olla caliente y la estuviera derritiendo. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás para quitarse del camino de Seung antes que este casi saltara para subir a la cintura del moreno quien lo recibió con una risa corta.

Silbó al sentir el aura de Seung. Era hermosa y en nada se parecía al aura de un omega débil como la primera vez que la había sentido. Había pasado de ser un aura plana y sosa, convirtiéndose en una complicada y llena de emociones.

Jean acarició la espalda de Seung y no pudo esquivar un candente beso que duró más de lo que los rostros de los presentes podían soportar.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —susurró Yuuri, sonriendo a pesar de la vergüenza que la sensual demostración de afecto le causaba.


	34. OmegA 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Yuri regresó a la casa a tiempo para la cena, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre. Tan pronto entró por la puerta sintió el olor de Otabek llenando el lugar y respiró profundamente. Eso lo hacía sentir realmente en casa. Algodón de azúcar, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Yuri? —escuchó que el alfa lo llamaba y sonrió más ampliamente, dirigiéndose de inmediato a los brazos del moreno sin detenerse a pensar en nada.

—Mh, se siente bien llegar a casa —susurró pegándose a Otabek y abrazándolo.

Yuri no pudo evitar hundir su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era un poco tarde, Otabek estaba totalmente concentrado capturando su aroma.

—Yuri... hueles... diferente hoy.

—¿Qué...? —susurró y solo entonces recordó que Jean le había tocado la cabeza y puesto su brazo alrededor del cuello. El corazón le dio un fuerte y único latido antes de que intentara alejarse y Otabek le dio una mirada extrañada. Se echó a reír de forma nerviosa sin saber realmente qué hacer, si quedarse o seguir alejándose. Otabek lo tomó de la mano con gentileza y lo haló en su dirección por lo que Yuri no tuvo más remedio que dejarse acercar para no levantar más sospechas.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

—¿A mí? No, no, nada.

—Estás nervioso. ¿Es por lo que pasó en la reunión? —Otabek hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Yuri y lamió su marca sin previo aviso, eso lo hizo saltar desprevenido en vez de hacerlo derretir como era la intención del moreno.

—¿Qué- qué haces?

—Hueles delicioso, eso es todo.

—¿Tú crees? Y... ¿a qué huelo? —preguntó nervioso por demás, pero intentando calmarse.

—No lo sé... es solo algo muy delicioso, aunque no más delicioso de lo que yo preparé para la cena —el rubio respiró profundamente, relajándose finalmente al notar la sonrisa en los labios de su pareja.

—Antes iré a tomar una ducha, no me tardo —Otabek lo dejó luego de darle un beso, observándolo mientras se dirigía al baño. Yuri no volteó a verlo, de haberlo hecho habría notado la extraña expresión en el rostro del moreno.

El olor de Yuri era inconfundible. Hablaba de celos y de cachorros. Era algo extremadamente dulce y a pesar de que el olor pertenecía a un omega débil, había sido lo suficientemente intenso como para pegarse a la ropa del rubio. ¿Acaso había sido ese tipo de problema durante la reunión? Pero Yuri parecía cansado y algo nervioso por lo que decidió que dejaría el interrogatorio para otro momento. Se regresó a la cocina para dejar todo listo para cuando Yuri terminara. También estaba el hecho de que no solo era el aroma de un omega débil, había otros, pero el más prominente, era el olor de su omega cuando quería calmarlo.

Cenaron sin hablar demasiado y cuando fue momento de ir a dormir, Yuri se acurrucó tras su espalda. Volvió a sentir el dulce aroma de nuevo, inconfundible. Se giró en silencio, sabiendo que si volvía a mencionar aquello se pondría nervioso y lo besó con lentitud, tratando de adivinar de dónde venía aquel olor que no era típico en él.

Terminó desnudando a Yuri y desnudándose él para volver a recorrer el cuerpo que ya era tan familiar. Lo hicieron lento, como si estuvieran cansados de ir a prisa. Recostó a Yuri sobre la cama y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza en la almohada. Luego se dedicó a besar y a morder su piel, como si lo estuviera devorando hasta que Yuri gimió de angustia sin poder estarse quieto sobre la cama, intentando jadeante que Otabek entrara en su cuerpo.

No tardó demasiado en complacerlo, entrando a su cuerpo con la misma lentitud con la que había estado molestando su piel.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri parecía haberse calmado y también se notaba mucho menos nervioso. Incluso sonreía como un chiquillo.

Las salidas de Yuri continuaron por varios días durante los cuales regresaba a la casa con aquel olor impregnado en toda su ropa. Un olor que lo provocaba a proteger más a Yuri, a tratarlo con más cuidado.

Por un momento se le había pasado por la mente seguir a Yuri, pero sabía que eso solo le traería problemas. Era una total muestra de desconfianza. Además, luego del nerviosismo de la primera vez, los días siguientes habían estado bastante tranquilos, salvo que el rubio llegaba tarde a la casa y se iba directamente a la ducha.

Uno de esos días, Yuri llegó con la noticia de que viajaría por tres días para uno de los trabajos de Víctor. Otabek arrugó el ceño.

—¿En verdad tienes que ir? —le preguntó al rubio mostrándose algo molesto. Yuri no le prestó demasiada atención al humor de Otabek y continuó hablando.

—Claro que tengo que ir, es mi trabajo, cachorro.

—¿Y tiene que ser por tanto tiempo? —Yuri apenas resistió su mirada cuando le pidió aquello.

—Tan solo son tres días, no es para tanto —susurró con un hilo de voz.

—Iré contigo —en ese momento estuvo totalmente seguro de que Yuri le ocultaba algo porque pudo sentir perfectamente el pico de ansiedad que surgió cuando dijo aquello.

—No tienes que hacerlo... además... ¿con quién va a quedarse Potya si vienes conmigo?

—Tienes razón... sería... poco conveniente —los nervios de Yuri se calmaron tan pronto dijo aquello y no pudo sonreír cuando el rubio lo besó. Le sabía mal que le ocultara cosas, pero solo podía esperar a que Yuri decidiera decirle lo que estaba pasando en realidad. No le dolía o eso quería pensar, más bien le molestaba.

Esa noche también pasaron la noche como las veces anteriores. A pesar de que Yuri le estuviera ocultando aquello, las ganas de estar con él no habían disminuido. Si bien, aun no lo amaba como había amado a Jean, estaba en camino de hacerlo pues ya no se podía imaginar una noche sin su compañía. El que Yuri fuera a estar lejos por tres días le molestaba más que lo que fuera que le estaba ocultando.

—¿En verdad tienes que estar tres días? —insistió. Esta vez el rubio puso cara de circunstancia.

—Beka...

—Son muchos días —le argumentó y Yuri lo abrazó con ternura.

—Antes no te quejabas.

—No es lo mismo —se quejó haciendo un poco característico puchero.

—Ven aquí. No me pongas esa cara que harás que me arrepienta y eso no sería muy profesional —Yuri intentó hacerlo sentir mejor mimándolo esa noche. Se subió sobre sus caderas como si fuera su amo y pudiera hacer con él lo que se le viniera en gana. Eso hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación. Era obvio que Yuri podía ser un tirano cuando quisiera, pero no lo había usado con él aún y la forma en que lo sedujo esa noche hizo que olvidara incluso que era un alfa. Las órdenes del rubio, susurradas con firmeza en su oído, lo excitaron sobremanera. Si Yuri en esos momentos le hubiera pedido que ladrara, él lo habría complacido.

Los días antes que Yuri partiera el rubio se había vuelto bastante exigente, pidiéndole que hicieran cosas nuevas, como si quisiera compensarlo por los días que estaría fuera. Sin embargo, él sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba ocultando. Seguía sin agradarle, pero no haría nada hasta que Yuri se sincerara, no quería que lo hiciera solo porque él lo estaba presionando.

El día en que Yuri partiría llegó y Otabek le ayudó a poner sus maletas y demás cosas en el auto. No pudo evitar intentar retenerlo por más tiempo con la esperanza de que se sincerara con él, pero Yuri parecía feliz correspondiendo sus besos y sus gestos de cariño. Una felicidad genuina que no tenía que ver con secretos ocultos.

Decidió que, si después que Yuri regresara de su viaje las cosas seguían igual y el rubio no se sinceraba con él, entonces tendrían una conversación.

Se despidieron con un largo abrazo y varios besos candentes mientras Yuri le reclamaba que llegaría tarde a la agencia. Según Yuri, saldrían en los vehículos de la compañía y su auto se quedaría en la agencia hasta que regresara por lo que no había necesidad de que lo acompañara hasta allá.

Aceptó despedirlo en la casa, aunque eso significara pasar menos tiempo con él y cuando el auto de Yuri salió a la carretera agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Regresó a la casa y comenzó a ordenar la habitación. Yuri había dejado mucha ropa fuera de lugar, sobre la cama y sobre la alfombra, escogiendo a última hora lo que llevaría. Estaba tendiendo la ropa que estaba arrugada sobre la cama cuando se percató de que el teléfono de Yuri estaba allí, un móvil último modelo en color blanco, esbelto y ergonómico. Lo tomó y sacudió la cabeza, seguramente Yuri se daría cuenta demasiado tarde de que no lo llevaba.

Decidió llevárselo a la agencia por lo que tomó el aparato y bajó las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía el móvil comenzó a vibrar. Le pareció extraño que lo tuviera en modo de vibración, así era más fácil perder las llamadas de la agencia. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento, segundos antes de abrirla y deslizó el ícono para contestar la llamada.

Apenas hacerlo, una voz que conocía a la perfección comenzó a hablar.

—¡Yuri! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Llevas media hora de retraso y Víctor ya tiene que salir. Si no puedes llegar entonces iremos sin ti.

Otabek se quedó en silencio sin poder reaccionar hasta que escuchó que alguien aparcaba afuera.

—¿Yuri? —escuchó nuevamente la voz y trató de hablar, pero las palabras no parecían salir. No fue hasta que Yuri se bajó apresurado y abrió la puerta de golpe que pareció reaccionar.

—¿Jean? —la respuesta del otro lado fue tan solo silencio mientras Yuri lo veía con horror.

—¿Beka? —Yuri estaba pálido y lo miraba con temor. Él solo se quitó el teléfono del oído al escuchar que Jean maldecía a través de la línea.

—Es para ti... —

—Beka, espera... puedo explicarte...

—Dice que llevas media hora de atraso, que se irán sin ti si no llegas.

—Cachorro... —no quiso escuchar las explicaciones, la cabeza le quería reventar en esos momentos. Jean estaba allí y Yuri lo sabía. Se sentía como una traición, aunque técnicamente no lo era. —Beka...

No se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a la sala de estar, pero Yuri lo había seguido hasta allí.

—¿A dónde vas realmente, Yuri? Es obvio que no vas a la agencia.

—Puedo... explic-

—¡Solo dime a dónde vas! ¿Tampoco puedes decirme eso? —Yuri bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada hasta que escuchó el lejano sonido de la voz de Jean a través del teléfono. Se llevó el aparato al oído para hablarle.

—Oye, los alcanzaré más tarde. Luego hablamos —y colgó. Aquella fue la gota que colmó su paciencia. Entonces Yuri estaba seguro de que iría, sin importar lo que sucediera entre ellos dos en ese momento. No quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

—¿Hace cuánto llegó aquí? ¿Desde el día que dijiste que tenías reunión con Mila? —Yuri apretó los labios y asintió —¿Ibas a decírmelo en algún momento? —esta vez el rostro del rubio se tornó molesto.

—¿Por qué tenía que decirte que estaba aquí? —la irritación en la voz de Yuri se fue tornando en rabia —¿Cómo podía decirte cuando te morías por verlo? Habrías ido tras él apenas saberlo.

—Eso no lo sabías.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo ahora que lo sabes. Tu aura tiembla de la emoción —sintió que aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente. ¿Cómo podía el rubio pensar eso cuando le había demostrado que lo adoraba tantas veces? Dio un paso atrás y lo único que supo es que quería estar solo y no discutir más. Su voz se tornó suave y baja.

—Hablemos cuando regreses. Te enviaré mensaje para que sepas cómo está Potya.

—¡Beka!

—Se te hace tarde, Yuri.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya y deje las cosas así?

—No iré a ningún lado, no te preocupes. Estaré aquí cuando regreses. Pero no esperes que te haga una fiesta —se quedó allí, viendo cómo Yuri le regresaba una mirada desafiante que perdió un poco de su osadía al ver su propia expresión dolida. Yuri decidió que lo mejor sería irse, Jean y Víctor lo esperaban en la casa del último.

—Te llamaré —asintió sin decir nada y Yuri dio un largo suspiro. No quería irse, pero no podía quedarse. Dejó que su aura lo cubriera todo. Otabek se alejó de ella por instinto y aquello le dolió, en su orgullo de omega y en su corazón. Sintió unos deseos enormes de llorar, pero de inmediato se sintió estúpido por lo que levantó la barbilla y le dio una última mirada enojada al moreno. Quiso tirar el móvil contra la pared, pero se contuvo y ya luego de eso, no le quedó de otra más que irse. Cerró la puerta con un portazo desganado. Jean iba a tener que resolver aquello si quería seguir llamándose su amigo.

—¡Maldita sea, por qué siempre la cago! —gritó pateando la tapia de flores que había a la entrada.


	35. OmegA 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Cuando Otabek estuvo totalmente seguro de que estaba solo se dejó caer en el sofá de la salita, dejándose resbalar un poco y se cubrió la cara con el brazo. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver que la llamada entrante era de Jean. Así que era totalmente cierto todo aquello. Jean estaba en su mundo. El problema era que él no quería hablarle en esos momentos. Ignoró la llamada, pero Jean continuó llamándolo, de hecho, lo llamó diez veces corridas.

A la onceava vez volvió a mirar el teléfono y vio que el número ahora era el de Víctor. Pensó que tal vez era Jean desde el teléfono del hombre.

—¿Buenas?

—Señor Altin, por fin contesta una de nuestras llamadas —aquel era Víctor Nikiforov.

—Señor Nikiforov, creo que no es el momento...

—Todo es mi culpa, de no haber sido por mis malas decisiones ninguno de nosotros estaría de vuelta. Por favor, escúcheme —intentó explicarle, pero él no quería escuchar.

—Prefiero que Yuri me explique todo cuando regrese —Víctor dio un largo suspiro cansado y un murmullo que sonaba sospechosamente como una maldición.

—Entiendo... al menos déjeme decirle que Yuri solo estaba ayudándome.

—Bien... solo dígale a Jean que deje de llamar —colgó sin esperar la respuesta del alfa y apagó el móvil totalmente. No le interesaba lo que Víctor tuviera que decirle y por alguna razón, no quería realmente escuchar a Jean dándole excusas. Lo único que le interesaba era saber por qué Yuri no le había dicho que Jean estaba allí.

Dolía... casi tanto como cuando Jean se había marchado. Pensó en ir a visitar a sus padres, al menos por esa noche, pero seguramente se darían cuenta de que estaba pasando algo y no quería preocuparlos.

Potya, como siempre, estaba desaparecido dentro del apartamento, así que tampoco podía contar con que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Si tan solo Yuri estuviera allí.

Maldijo quedamente y terminó encerrándose en su habitación. Volvió a encender su móvil y desde ahí llamó a algunos de sus amigos para ponerse al día con ellos y aunque eso lo distrajo un poco, no fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar todo el asunto.

Se había tirado sobre la cama cuando escuchó que entraba un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y vio que el mensaje era de Jean. Por alguna razón eso lo enfureció. Se enderezó sobre la cama de inmediato y abrió el mensaje.

"Cachorro, perdóname, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada."

—Eso no es lo que me molesta —gruñó —es mi omega, debió decirme, aunque le dijeras eso —comenzó a marcar un mensaje con rapidez, pero antes de poder enviarlo le llegó otro.

"Yuri está muy triste, ¿puedo abrazarlo?"

Aquello hizo que Otabek se enfureciera y borró de inmediato lo que había escrito para enviar un mensaje diferente.

"¡No!"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar luego de eso. Una respuesta que lo hizo estremecer de la furia como jamás había sentido antes.

"Lo abrazaré, aunque no quieras. Se ve demasiado angustiado y puedo consolarlo."

Otabek marcó el número de Yuri sin pensarlo y esperó impaciente a que el rubio le contestara, apenas escuchar la voz del rubio diciendo su nombre la reacción fue más de lo que podía contener.

—¡Juro que si te toca los mataré a los dos! —gruñó dejando que su aura y su esencia se regaran por todo el apartamento sin control.

—Beka, ¿qué te pasa?

—No puedes abrazarlo, ni tocarlo, ni acercarte a él en ningún momento, ¿entiendes? ¡Si lo haces iré hasta dónde están y los mataré! —Yuri gimió y muy a su pesar su cuerpo perdió la voluntad de mantenerse en pie al sentir a través del lazo la forma en que Otabek perdía el control e intentaba subyugarlo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? No entiendo por qué me dices eso. ¿Pasó algo? —jadeó casi sin voz.

—¿Jean está contigo?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estar conmigo?

—Dijo que te veías triste.

—Ese bastardo de mierda. ¿Te llamó? Pensé que no estabas contestando las llamadas —a pesar de que Yuri intentaba escucharse enojado, su voz temblaba de a ratos al sentir las emociones del moreno.

—Si está contigo...

—Oye, Beka, escucha, ya cálmate, ¿quieres? Me estás jodiendo la psiquis, apenas puedo hablarte —Yuri se quedó atento al silencio en la línea. No era exactamente silencio pues podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Otabek. —Solo cálmate... Jean no está conmigo, ni siquiera está cerca de mí. Yo estoy con Víctor y con Yuuri —al escuchar aquello Otabek pareció retomar su sentido común y se fue calmando, aunque luego se preocupó al pensar que había sucedido algo.

—¿Por qué estás con ellos? ¿Qué pasó?

—Víctor necesitaba de un omega fuerte para ayudarlo un poco. No le ha ido bien con Yuuri. Sus defensas están algo bajas. Así que me pidió si podía ayudarlo un poco.

—Eso podías habérmelo dicho.

—Sí... lo sé. Perdóname por eso... pero si te decía que Víctor estaba aquí entonces preguntarías por Jean.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que pregunte por él?

—¡No quiero que preguntes por él cuando estoy contigo! —gruñó el rubio a través del móvil, sintiendo que no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo.

—¡Pues yo no quiero que se te acerque y te hable cuando no estoy contigo! —esta vez Yuri cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentir toda la fuerza de los celos del moreno. A su lado Víctor y Yuuri se preocuparon, lo suficiente para que Yuuri tomara el móvil de su mano. —¿Yuri?

—¿Hola? ¿Otabek?

—¿Dónde está Yuri? —gruñó más enojado todavía.

—No puede venir al teléfono ahora. Le diré que te llame después —el asiático no le dio más explicaciones y aunque intentó llamar de nuevo, no recibió respuesta. Maldijo con cada llamada no respondida y estuvo a punto de agarrar a Potya y salir en su camioneta. Aunque no supiera dónde estaban, llegaría.

No llegó a hacer aquello, pero sí agarró varias botellas de licor y se las llevó al cuarto, vaciándolas en poco tiempo hasta caer exhausto por la borrachera.

Al día siguiente despertó con el sonido de su móvil timbrando insistentemente. Tenía más de una docena de llamadas perdidas y tantos mensajes que su buzón había dejado de aceptarlos. La llamada era de Yuri.

—¿Hola?

—¡Al fin contestas la puta llamada! ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

—Lo siento, me fui a dormir —le dijo con desgano, pero Yuri no iba a aceptar que lo controlara con su aura como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

—¡No me vengas con esas pendejadas! Vístete y pon a Potya en su cargador.

—¿Qué?

—Que te prepares, voy de camino a buscarte. ¡Me lleva! Tienes media hora antes que llegue, no me hagas perder el tiempo esperándote.

—No iré a ning-

—Que te vistas, ¡por un demonio! —el gruñido de Yuri se escuchó tan dominante como el del alfa que su condición le permitía mostrar y muy a su pesar, Otabek sintió que el corazón le martilleaba.

Cuando Yuri llegó al apartamento agarró varias latas de comida de gato y las puso en una bolsa. Ni siquiera lo saludó, solo tomó el cargador de Potya y se lo llevó. Otabek agarró la bolsa deportiva que había alcanzado a llenar con algunas de sus cosas y lo siguió al auto.

Yuri condujo en silencio y Otabek solo podía mirar el paisaje. Se había puesto unos lentes oscuros para evitar que el sol le fastidiara la vista, además, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente.

—¿Desayunaste? —un gruñido negativo fue la respuesta y Yuri apretó los puños sobre el volante. —¿Vomitaste en el cuarto?

—En el retrete... —fue la corta respuesta.

—Te compraré un café.

Luego de que Yuri se detuviera y le comprara un café bien cargado y unos analgésicos, el ambiente entre ambos pareció relajarse un poco. Otabek había empujado su respaldo hacia atrás y había cerrado los ojos mientras Potya maullaba quedamente de cuando en cuando.

Aunque el rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos todavía, no se sentía inclinado a discutir. Sabía que había metido las patas terriblemente con Otabek y ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho. Puso una mano sobre el muslo del moreno desparramado con cierta cautela y lo acarició lentamente.

—¿Me perdonas? —Otabek se limitó a gruñirle sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero tan solo era su orgullo porque su mano se posó sobre la de Yuri y luego se posó sobre su muslo, acariciándolo lentamente. Así viajaron el resto del camino, con las manos sobre sus muslos, buscando tranquilizarse el uno al otro a pesar de la discusión previa.

Los ojos de Yuri mostraban indicios de no haber dormido bien la noche anterior al igual que Otabek y se sentía sumamente irritable. El viaje duró tres horas, dos de las cuales el moreno las pasó dormido. Cuando despertó se ofreció a conducir la última hora del trayecto hasta el hotel.

Apenas llegaron Yuri le avisó a Víctor que estaba de regreso. Otabek cargó a Potya mientras Yuri lo guiaba a la habitación. Apenas estuvieron dentro y el gato estuvo asegurado en una de las habitaciones Otabek fue directo a donde estaba el rubio mientras dejaba que sus feromonas llenaran el lugar de una manera extremadamente territorial y agresiva. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió un aura molesta y sumamente fría.

—¿Todavía no terminas con la pataleta? —le reclamó irritado. Otabek no le hizo caso y sujetó la camisa con fuerza, sin embargo, un golpe seco de la mano del rubio lo obligó a soltarlo. —Cuando termines de comportarte como un estúpido alfa, hablamos, pero métete una cosa en la cabeza, no podemos hacerlo si vamos a estar cerca de Jean.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él con todo esto? —casi gritó, pero logró contenerse cuando el aura de Yuri desapareció repentinamente. Era como haber estado forcejeando con algo que de repente ya no se le oponía, casi se fue de bruces. Aun no entendía cómo Yuri podía hacer aquello, era como si al ocultar su aura pareciera más humano.

—Primero... tienes que calmarte. Iremos a ver a Jean y luego a Víctor, pero no puedes oler como un alfa fuera de control —lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la ducha de la habitación.

—No quiero ver a Jean —murmuró por lo bajo intentando no cooperar con el rubio, pero cada vez que hacía aquello, cada vez que su aura desaparecía, era como si pudiera ver a Yuri con más claridad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? Es necesario ver a Jean y si no quieres verlo entonces cierra los ojos. Pero si no hablas con Jean primero habrá más malentendidos. Además, no tardarás mucho en entenderlo una vez lo veas.

—¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices tú? —Yuri comenzó a desvestirse y por un momento Otabek pensó que estaba evadiendo responderle. No sabía si tenía paciencia para su silencio. Él quería respuestas, lo que fuera y que fueran ya.

—Porque no soy el que tiene que decirlo. Te lo tiene que decir él. Pero de hoy no pasa que lo sepas —al ver que Otabek no hacía ademán de quitarse la ropa Yuri se acercó y comenzó a quitársela sin apuros. —Ya deja de poner tantos peros. Ya estás aquí.

—¿Cómo se supone que confíe en ti cuando me ocultas cosas importantes? —se quejó haciendo un leve puchero e intentando ocultarlo del rubio, pero Yuri lo vio y sonrió levemente, las cosas ya se estaban calmando realmente si el moreno podía tener aquella expresión.

—A estas alturas ya sabes que tarde o temprano la cago.

—Pues deja de cagarla, al menos conmigo —se quejó.

—Solo la cago con los que amo —le dijo con una pícara sonrisa antes de empujarlo en dirección al interior de la ducha. Otabek abrió el agua caliente y tomó el jabón, pero Yuri se lo quitó. —Dame eso.

La ducha tardó un poco más de lo usual, pero el agua que corría ayudó a ocultar los gemidos y las feromonas del moreno. De la ducha emergieron un Otabek más amigable y un Yuri más calmado. El moreno le ayudó a secarse el cabello y pronto estuvieron listos para ir con los demás.

—Cuando veas a Jean... hagas lo que hagas, no lo toques, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró con cautela haciendo que Otabek lo tomara como celos.

—Yuri...

—No lo digo por mí, no soy tan inmaduro... solo, no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame avisarle que ya vamos a bajar.

Otabek se sentía un poco nervioso. Jean seguía estando en su corazón, pero Yuri ya comenzaba a hacerse de un espacio igual o más importante. No sabía si estaba preparado para verlo, mucho menos para cumplir la petición de Yuri de no tocarlo. Enojarse con él era lo único que le quedaba para permanecer alejado. Acarició el anillo que tenía en el dedo, aquel que el mismo Jean le había puesto y que habría simbolizado su unión con el moreno de ojos claros en la tierra.

Justo entonces Jean apareció. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, franca y galante, su cuerpo igual de atractivo, no pudo menos que recordar las veces que Jean lo había hecho suyo y tembló levemente, como si de pronto el calor lo sofocara por lo que bajó la cabeza de forma momentánea mientras Jean terminaba de acercarse.

—Cachorro —lo saludó con familiaridad. Al estar tan cerca Otabek pudo olerlo, aquel olor dulce e intoxicante que recordaba pegado a las ropas de Yuri. No era el olor de un alfa, sino el de un omega. Vainilla y azúcar. Le era delicioso y lo hizo levantar la cabeza con rapidez para acercarse a Jean y tratar de olisquearlo. Yuri lo detuvo justo a tiempo, con una mano en el brazo, segundos antes de que el verdadero origen de aquel olor gruñera de forma amenazadora.

Parpadeó confundido. Allí, interponiéndose entre él y Jean había un omega de cabellos negros y expresivos ojos oscuros. Jean lo tenía sujeto por el pecho para impedir que le saltara encima. No escuchó nada de lo que Jean intentó decirle, ni siquiera lo que Yuri parecía explicarle. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del omega, como hipnotizado. Tardíamente lo reconoció como el omega que había estado alguna vez en casa de Víctor y por el cual Jean lo había rechazado por primera vez.

—Su olor... es... intoxicante. ¿Por qué? —Jean sintió que Seung forcejeaba para soltarse por lo que se inclinó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle cosas bonitas para tranquilizarlo, pero no parecía funcionar. Obviamente Seung se sentía amenazado por él, pero no por él, sino por Jean.

—Bien... supongo que debo presentarlos. Beka, él es Seung-gil. Por favor, no te enojes con él por su forma de actuar.

—Ya dile, Jean. Seguro que Otabek ya se lo imagina, no es como si Seung pudiera ocultárselo a alguien.

—Bien... pues... ¿qué puedo decirte? No quiero que pienses que mi amor no vale nada, porque aun te... —Seung gruñó y forcejeó con más fuerza por lo que Jean tuvo que sujetarlo de nuevo y cuando finalmente lo tuvo bajo control dio un largo y profundo suspiro. —Seung es mi pareja, seremos papás.

Otabek escuchó aquellas palabras, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en Seung. Yuri apretó su agarre en el brazo de su pareja. Estaba consciente de que Otabek, como alfa, podía reaccionar de forma negativa a escuchar que la persona que amaba había sido tomada por otro. Podía tener un ataque de celos, podía atacar a Seung repentinamente, podía intentar marcar a Jean de nuevo frente a Seung... tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Él solo quería confiar en que Otabek reaccionaría de la forma más positiva posible, porque su cachorro no era de esos alfas salvajes y fuera de control como eran los alfas regulares.

El moreno de ojos oscuros levantó una mano con lentitud y la posó sobre la cabeza de Seung. Ese omega iba a tener los cachorros de Jean. Por su cabeza pasaron muchos detalles, como el hecho de que un humano pudiera embarazar a un omega. Pero más que eso, él sabía lo difícil que era intentar marcar a un humano y que la marca no se quedara. Entendía por qué Seung estaba tan celoso y a la defensiva con cualquiera que se acercara a Jean y por alguna razón estúpida, eso le tocó el corazón. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa suave y cerró los ojos con serenidad, permitiendo que un grupo de feromonas que nunca había utilizado antes llenara el ambiente. Seung dejó de gruñir y dejó de forcejear, parpadeando varias veces con una expresión asombrada.

—Seung, reconozco tu marca en Jean y la respeto. Déjame protegerlos a ambos.


	36. OmegA 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Cuando Otabek dijo aquellas palabras, reconozco tu marca en Jean y la respeto, los ojos de Seung se humedecieron repentinamente y sin previo aviso se arrojó a los brazos del moreno. Yuri dejó escuchar uno de sus característicos gruñidos y ya estaba a punto de separar al omega de los brazos de su alfa cuando Jean también se arrojó sobre Otabek y de paso se lo llevó enredado a él, apretándolo también.

—Sabía que eras un súper cachorro, pero no me imaginaba esto —murmuró el moreno de ojos claros cerrando los ojos como si una enorme odisea hubiera terminado en ese preciso momento y con ese abrazo. Era como volver a casa.

Yuri estaba demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar. Después de tantos días, era la primera vez que podía acercarse a Seung sin que este le gruñera, lo amenazara o le echara sus feromonas encima como repelente en atomizador. Era como un sentimiento cálido y abrumador.

El omega de ojos negros comenzó a llorar y sus sollozos parecían contener todo lo que había estado sufriendo durante esos meses. La ansiedad y la desesperación de no poder marcar a Jean como suyo, temiendo a diario que otro pudiera arrancarlo de sus brazos, especialmente ese alfa al que ahora se aferraba. Sabía de primer mano que Jean seguía enamorado de él, se lo había dicho tantas veces. Con todo, Jean no lo había rechazado ni le había echado en cara su insistencia. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que los humanos podían embarazar a los de su especie? Solo había querido un poco de compañía mientras su celo pasaba. Una compañía que él creía segura.

Sin embargo, cuando luego de un mes supo que estaba esperando cachorros sintió miedo de que Jean lo rechazara o lo abandonara. No había marca que los uniera y no había forma de seducirlo a través de ella para que se quedara con él. Y, aun así, Jean no lo había rechazado, incluso se había enfrentado al enojo de Víctor cuando se enteró y lo había defendido.

Quería que Jean se quedara con él como su pareja. Iban a tener una familia. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, aunque fuera humano, quería que se quedara a su lado. Jean lo trataba tan cariñosamente y estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de cada detalle para que estuviera cómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo mimaran y al principio se sintió extraño, pero una vez le había tomado el gusto sabía que no podría vivir de otra forma.

—Lo siento, no pensé que este encuentro fuera a ser tan emotivo —murmuró Jean, pensando que ya era tiempo de romper el abrazo, pero Otabek no se lo permitió, aunque sí maniobró su brazo para ser él quien abrazara a Yuri por encima de su brazo. Eso logró calmar al rubio quien dejó de forcejear y se pegó más.

—Debió ser fuerte para él, no tener el olor de un alfa ni su marca y no poder marcarte tampoco. Eso aumenta su ansiedad. Siquiera pudiste esperar a olvidarme... ¿cuánto tiempo tiene? —Jean emitió un murmullo desanimado que se escuchaba como un perdóname y un lo sé juntos.

—Tres meses, más o menos. Víctor lo confirmó a los dos meses, yo no tenía idea de que pudiera pasar, pero cuando entró al tercer mes y se puso así tuvimos que venir. Yo no tengo lo que hace falta para ayudarlo —Seung se sintió mareado en ese momento. Luego de tanto tiempo deseando que su marca fuera reconocida y de no recibir las feromonas de su pareja se sentía abrumado. Jean lo sostuvo al sentir que se deslizaba de su abrazo.

—Hey, tranquilo, precioso. Vamos a sentarnos un momento —Jean lo llevó con cuidado hasta uno de los sofás de espera que había en el recibidor del hotel. Allí se sentó y acomodó a Seung sobre sus piernas de forma que tuviera el mayor contacto con su cuerpo, así había aprendido a calmarlo. —¿Acaso no es adorable? —le acarició el pelo y Otabek notó lo arrobada que parecía su sonrisa.

El moreno se pegó a su pecho, pero extendió la mano hacia Otabek, no estaba dispuesto a perder su fuente de bienestar tan pronto. Yuri arrugó el ceño, sin darse cuenta se había pegado al pecho de Otabek de forma protectora y con cara de pocos amigos. El alfa hizo ademán de acercarse para sentarse al lado de Jean y Yuri se movió con él, sentándose del otro lado, pero cuando Seung intentó poner sus piernas sobre las de su cachorro su omega interno finalmente reaccionó.

—Oye, quita tus patas de encima de mi alfa —dijo mientras le empujaba las piernas y se sentaba en el regazo de Otabek. Seung no se molestó, sino que trepó sus piernas sobre las de Yuri, aprisionándolo de forma efectiva. —¿Qué te pasa? —forcejearon un rato, hasta que Jean se echó a reír de buena gana.

—No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero no es tan malo como pensé —Jean comenzó entonces a contarle y explicarle a Otabek todo lo que había sucedido desde antes de abandonar su mundo para ir a la tierra. Seung, que había puesto su oído sobre el pecho de Jean poco a poco se quedó dormido con el sonido de su voz. Estaba desgastado y ese poco de paz era suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se relajara completamente.

Otabek notó en un momento dado que Yuri emanaba una mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y emoción. Tuvo curiosidad y trató de hacer contacto visual de forma disimulada, pero solo pudo notar que Yuri tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Una rápida mirada le dejó ver la razón por la cual el rubio estaba así. Seung le había agarrado la camisa con fuerza, y aun estando dormido el agarre continuaba allí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ninguno se alejaría de él. Sonrió para sus adentros. Yuri parecía un gato asustado que no se atrevía a romper el contacto, pero era de esperarse, no era como si el rubio experimentara esa clase de contacto con personas ajenas a su pequeñísimo grupo de confianza.

Jean aun estaba hablando cuando Otabek comenzó a sentir una presencia que emanaba un aura extremadamente dolorosa. Yuri pareció sentirla también y ambos levantaron la vista en dirección al alfa que se acercaba.

—¿Ese es... Víctor? —susurró el moreno, demasiado impresionado. El alfa de cabellos grises venía con una mano en el hombro de quien él creía firmemente que era su destinado, Yuuri. Se sostenía de él para caminar aun cuando su porte seguía siendo elegante y distinguido.

—Caballeros, nunca pensé que los vería de esta forma. ¿Qué estamos celebrando? —el tono en la voz de Víctor también había cambiado. Aquel alfa lleno de soberbia y arrogancia había desaparecido por completo.

—El regreso de nuestro cachorro preferido, ¿verdad Yu? —al observarlos Víctor no pudo menos que sonreír al notar que Seung se había quedado dormido y de alguna forma aún mantenía el contacto con los otros tres.

—Ya veo. ¿Debería preocuparme que Seung los tenga atrapados a los tres?

—Solo está terriblemente cansado.

—Bien, no necesito que Yuri vaya hoy al centro de investigación, puede hacerlo mañana. Ahora que el señor Altin está aquí supongo que ¿puede quedarse más tiempo? —Yuri asintió. —Perfecto. Entonces, si nos disculpan, saldremos de inmediato.

—Se ve muy mal... —murmuró realmente impactado el moreno de ojos oscuros cuando Víctor y Yuuri se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Sí... es como si estuviera consumiéndose —susurró Jean.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio mientras Seung descansaba, hasta que Yuri no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó, deshaciéndose del agarre del otro omega tan cuidadosamente como pudo. Seung continuó durmiendo serenamente y Jean parecía también aliviado de que no despertara.

—Iremos a comer algo, Beka no ha desayunado.

Jean agitó su mano despidiéndolos. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el restaurante del hotel que Yuri pudo respirar normalmente.

—Pensé...

—Pensaste que iba a salir corriendo al encuentro de Jean y me olvidaría de ti tan pronto lo viera —Yuri enrojeció y perdió el paso al caminar. Era exactamente lo que había estado pensando. —No te culpo, también pensé que lo haría.

Otabek fue a sentarse a una de las mesas que quedaban cerca de la barra y pidió una orden bastante extensa. El viaje de cuatro horas ya le había despejado la cruda de la mañana y se sentía hambriento.

—Así que ya va a tener cachorros. Hace que sienta que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

—Beka...

—Solo es un comentario, Yuri. Sabes que prefiero que atiendas tu condición —el rubio apretó los labios con fuerza. Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que era, pero no por eso le gustaba que Otabek lo dijera. Él mismo lo había dicho en varias ocasiones también y si bien habían estado juntos sin protección una vez, no había pasado nada.

Comieron en relativo silencio y ya cuando estaban terminando vieron que Jean y Seung ingresaban al restaurante para almorzar. Otabek les hizo señas para que los acompañaran.

En el tiempo que estuvieron esperando, Otabek pudo apreciar el encanto de Seung y cómo tenía a Jean realmente comiendo de la palma de su mano. Si con él Jean había sido bastante pegajoso y coqueto, con Seung era una criatura totalmente diferente. No dejaba de llamarlo motes cariñosos y no dejaba de hablarle, aunque Seung permaneciera callado. Y, a pesar de la aparente falta de comunicación, los ojos del joven omega parecían brillar mientras escuchaba. En cierto momento, Seung tomó el tenedor y le ofreció de su carne a Jean quien la tomó como si aquel fuera el pedazo de carne más sabroso del mundo.

Otabek miró a Yuri y luego el plato del rubio que ya estaba vacío, sin embargo, el postre ya iba por la mitad.

—¿Qué? Si quieres postre cómprate uno.

—Dijiste que querías gestos románticos. Dame de comer —Otabek puso un codo en la mesa, descansando su barbilla en la palma de la mano y abrió la boca.

—Eso no es nada romántico, pareces un pez con la boca abierta.

—Yuuuuuri... —gruño el moreno de una forma poco característica en él y con un puchero que no le había visto antes. Los ojos negros estaban fijos en los suyos, expectantes, casi suplicantes. Escuchó una risita proveniente de Jean y al mirar a Seung le pareció que la expresión del omega le decía que ya lo hiciera. Gruñó largamente.

 

—¿Quieres romance? ¡Pfft! Di, ahhhhhhh —Yuri tomó un enorme pedazo del postre que estaba comiendo en esos momentos y lo acercó hasta casi tocar los labios de Otabek. Cuando éste estaba a punto de tomarlo del tenedor, se lo alejó. Luego, ante la mirada sorprendida de Otabek, se lo metió a la boca con una sonrisa maligna y acercándose de forma repentina tomó al moreno de la nuca en un gesto posesivo, besándolo. Era obvio que en aquel beso le estaba pasando el dulce bocado. Las mejillas del moreno de ojos oscuros se tiñeron levemente de rojo al aceptar el ofrecimiento de la boca de Yuri. —Eso, es romance, no me lo agradezcas. Dime si se te antoja un poco más.

Jean se había quedado de una pieza mientras que Seung sonreía quedamente con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Otabek se levantó de la mesa, golpeándola con las palmas abiertas. Su voz temblaba de coraje y mortificación en esos momentos. —Tú... ¡pequeño pedazo de omega irrespetuoso, ya colmaste mi paciencia, te voy a enseñar modales de una vez y por todas!

Yuri parpadeó varias veces y sus pupilas se dilataron al notar el aura que envolvía a su pareja. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que moviera el trasero fuera de allí mientras que su instinto de omega meneaba la cola y se ponía de pancita. Se echó a correr, su instinto de supervivencia, obviamente, era más fuerte que su puto omega. Claro, que no dejó el postre atrás, se lo llevó en la mano mientras se metía otro bocado a la boca y lamía la cuchara.

Media hora más tarde, Otabek se dejaba caer exhausto en uno de los muchos sillones que había en los exteriores del hotel. El lugar era inmenso y hermosamente cuidado, como solo un hotel cinco estrellas, digno de Víctor Nikiforov, podía ser. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que Yuri tenía entrenamiento en toda clase de artes marciales y que podía, si quería, correr más rápido que él por mucho más tiempo?

Yuri regresó a él, con una sonrisa y aparentemente tan fresco como una lechuga. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se dejó atrapar.

—Beka... mañana, cuando vayamos a ver a Víctor a ese lugar, dejaré que me revisen también. Podrían saber algo que mis médicos no.

—Eso sí debiste decírmelo. Siento que no confías en mí para nada.

—No quería preocuparte.

—¿Cómo puedo ser tu alfa si no puedes decirme siquiera eso? Yuri...

—Sabes... es tu culpa...

—¿Qué...?

—Sí... eres tan... tan... demonios. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero pienso que para ti solo soy el omega que te jodió la existencia.

—¿Y qué más da si lo eres? —susurró el moreno. Yuri apretó los puños y quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de nuevo, pero Otabek no se lo permitió. Jadeó de coraje y para tratar de contener las ganas de llorar. Sintió que aquellos brazos lo pegaban al pecho del alfa y comenzó a llorar amargamente. —Me volviste un omega... me has mordido todas las veces que te dio la gana... me alejaste de la persona que más amé en la vida... hazte responsable.

—Eres... una bestia —jadeó el omega entre sollozos —no sabes nada... de palabras bonitas. ¡Estúpida bestia! —Otabek sonrió al escucharlo.

—Lo siento, solo soy un chico de campo, no sé decir cosas bonitas, pero puedo hacerlas... si quieres —Yuri asintió sin levantar la cabeza y aun pegado a su pecho. El moreno se levantó con él en brazos haciendo que Yuri diera un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas a cargarme como si fuera una ternera!

—¿Te refieres a ponerte encima de mis hombros?

—¡No soy un estúpido animal!

—Estás demasiado arisco hoy —el alfa maniobró para poner un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro tras su espalda —¿así está mejor? Es más romántico.

—¡No soy una hembra, ya bájame!

—No —esta vez Otabek usó todo el encanto del que era capaz, la sonrisa serena y una mirada de puro deseo que hizo que a Yuri se le pusiera la piel de gallina —voy a mostrarte lo romántico que puedo ser.

Se dispuso a llevarlo hacia la habitación del hotel, pero cuando Yuri pareció demasiado avergonzado y escondió su cabeza de nuevo se le ocurrió una mejor idea. —¿Tienes las llaves del auto?

—¿Eh...?


	37. OmegA 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Yuri no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y eso de por sí, era raro. Tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista demasiado, no quería arriesgarse a toparse con los ojos oscuros de su alfa.

No estaba enojado con él, todo lo contrario, sentía que apenas podía contenerse para subírsele encima y calmar la creciente molestia en su entrepierna. Eso lo hizo encoger el cuello y sintió la cara arderle.

—¿Yuri? Estás en otro mundo —exclamó Jean al verlo en la mañana luego que bajaran a desayunar.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunté que si dormiste bien. Te ves algo afiebrado —Jean venía caminando al lado de ellos con Seung tomado de la mano. El joven omega llevaba un abrigo demasiado grande para su talla por lo que era fácil adivinar que pertenecía al moreno de ojos claros.

—Dormí bien. No me estés molestando tan temprano —gruñó sin mucho veneno. Claro que había dormido bien y había pasado la maldita mejor velada de toda su vida, pero ahora se sentía tan extraño. Sintió la mano de Otabek en su espalda y el contacto lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportarlo toda la mañana? Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado sensitivo, cada toque, cada roce de Otabek ardía en su piel como si se estuviera quemando.

Pero adoraba esa sensación.

Era como si le hubieran puesto un hechizo que lo hacía reaccionar a todos y cada uno de los movimientos del moreno.

Cuando en vez de subir a la habitación la noche anterior, su cachorro preguntó por las llaves del auto, realmente pensó que lo harían allí mismo, pero Otabek lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto y no tardó mucho en sacar el auto del estacionamiento.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le había preguntado, pero Otabek no quiso decirle. No fue hasta veinte minutos más tarde que Yuri divisó lo que parecía era la costa. Así que lo estaba llevando a la playa. Otabek buscó un lugar alejado de los visitantes y allí estacionó el auto. Toda aquella zona era privada y parte del hotel por lo que no había demasiada gente. Apenas bajar del auto lo tomó de la mano.

—Dijiste que no podíamos hacerlo, ¿era por Seung? —Yuri asintió.

—Tenía miedo de que con sus feromonas como estaban su ansiedad empeorara y fuera más agresivo con nosotros.

—Pues ya ves que eso no sucedió. Solo necesitaba un poco de reconocimiento —caminaron tranquilamente hasta que se vieron en la necesidad de quitarse los zapatos a causa de la arena. El lugar era paradisiaco y relajante. La brisa marina mecía las hojas de las palmeras y los almendros que sobrevivían cerca de la playa. Los arbustos de hoja ancha, las llamadas uvas marinas, creaban una especie de intimidad a escasos metros del agua, creando un camino de arena surcado de vegetación a un lado y de las olas al otro.

El cabello de Yuri volaba a todas partes gracias al viento y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

—¿Quieres que lo amarre por ti? —se detuvieron unos minutos mientras Otabek recogía el cabello de Yuri con los dedos y lo ataba con una coleta que el rubio siempre llevaba en su bolsillo. Luego de hacer aquello se acercó a su oído y le susurró un "listo" que hizo que Yuri se estremeciera por lo cálido de su respiración. Su primer instinto fue alejarse, pero Otabek lo sujetó tranquilamente por las caderas para que no lo hiciera. —Busquemos un lugar más privado.

Yuri enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y se le escapó un pequeño jadeo de excitación que hizo que Otabek sonriera contra la piel de su nuca. Sabía que era estúpido estarse comportando de aquella forma, él era usualmente el que incitaba al moreno, el que lo hacía perder el control. Ahora sentía que el alfa le estaba jugando sucio. Olvidó de inmediato a dónde iban sus pensamientos cuando sintió los dedos de su pareja sobre la marca en su cuello, por encima de la ropa. El moreno deslizó un poco la camisa para dejarla al descubierto y así poder tocar la piel allí.

—Bien... sí... un lugar más privado —jadeó cerrando los ojos. Su mano fue directo a la mano de Otabek en sus caderas y entrelazó sus dedos con los del alfa quien le besó la sien antes de echar a andar. Yuri permitió que su brazo se estirara antes de echar a andar también, como si no quisiera ir, pero sin oponer resistencia, simplemente dejando que el moreno lo arrastrara levemente. Se sentía estúpido, pero no podía evitar la repentina timidez. La sonrisa de Otabek terminó por hacerlo andar un poco más aprisa, parecía un chiquillo con aquel brillo en los ojos y lo contagiaba.

Encontraron un lugar bastante privado, desde donde podían ver si alguien venía por el camino, pero ocultos tras una formación rocosa que se adentraba un poco hacia el agua.

Otabek se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior mientras Yuri lo observaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué haces?

—No quiero mojar la ropa. Quítatela.

—¿Estás demente?

—Yuri... —el susurro vino acompañado de una sensación extremadamente agradable. Eso sí que era algo nuevo. Con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios algo apretados, sus manos van al borde de la camisa para quitársela. Duda hasta que vuelve a mirar al moreno a los ojos.

—Estás... haciendo trampa... —jadeó al entender lo que sucedía. Otabek lo estaba sugestionando a través del lazo.

—No es cierto... —ronroneó y Yuri sintió la cabeza liviana.

—S-sí lo haces... B-eka... —tartamudeó avergonzado cuando sintió su entrepierna reaccionar a la voz de su alfa. Sabía que apenas estaba sugestionándolo a través de la conexión que había entre ambos, que no era más que una leve parte de lo que podía hacerle si quería y eso lo hacía temblar al pensarlo. Se quitó la camisa con manos temblorosas y Otabek le ayudó a quitarse el pantalón para que no se ensuciara quedándose en ropa interior. Colocaron la ropa en una de las piedras y luego se sentaron sobre la arena, recostados de la piedra.

Otabek lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia su pecho de forma juguetona, sujetándolo como si fuera un bebé al que estuviera cargando. —¿Te gustaría nadar un poco? —Yuri negó, solo quería estar allí pegado al moreno. El sol no era problema pues los árboles daban algo de sombra justo donde se encontraban. Otabek bajó la cabeza para besarlo. —Entonces... ¿te gustaría hacerlo aquí?

—¡Qué dices! Estamos al aire libre.

—No hay nadie... podríamos, si quisieras... —nuevamente aquella sensación que le derretía el cuerpo. Encogió las piernas levemente al sentir un cosquilleo en la planta de los pies. Otabek lo sostenía cómodamente a pesar de que cuerpo se sentía como si no pudiera estar quieto.

—Sería vergonzoso...

—Eres mi omega marcado, mi pareja, mi esposo, hasta tenemos anillos. ¿Por qué sería vergonzoso? Además, soy un alfa fuerte, puedo amedrentar a cualquiera que intente molestarnos.

—¿E-estás seguro? —Otabek deslizó una mano hasta su ropa interior y la metió por debajo para acariciar uno de sus glúteos.

—¿Crees que bromeo? —a Yuri el corazón le latía con fuerza. Hacerlo así, al aire libre, con el temor de que los descubrieran por alguna razón le aceleraba el corazón. Para completar, Beka estaba siendo tan insistente... incluso le estaba jugando sucio. —No tienes que desnudarte por completo...

Parpadeó con lentitud, como si su mente estuviera nublada. Olía a chocolate... chocolate oscuro y espeso. —Demonios...

Yuri se incorporó de entre los brazos del moreno y se abrazó a su cuello mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas solo para comprobar que la excitación de Otabek era más que firme contra su propia excitación. Bajó la ropa interior del moreno hasta dejar su intimidad al descubierto y la acarició de arriba abajo. En esos momentos su cuerpo lubricó su trasero tan repentinamente que jadeó por la sorpresa, sonrojándose aún más de ser posible y mordiéndose los labios. —Eres hermoso, Yuri.

Otabek besó sus pezones, mordiendo su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle un poco de dolor. Eso lo hizo gemir y así, el moreno continuó torturándolo lentamente hasta que el rubio comenzó a removerse sobre sus piernas inquieto, ondulando suavemente sus caderas sin poder evitarlo.

En esos momentos, el moreno subió un poco la pierna del bóxer hasta dejar al descubierto el rosado trasero y lo acarició, presionando suavemente para dejarle saber que estaba listo si él lo estaba. Fue asunto de levantarse un poco y dejar que el moreno entrara en su interior, sujetándolo de las caderas para apoyarlo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Otabek mantuviera la comunicación a través de aquel lazo que los unía, por lo que al saberse invadido completamente y apretar su trasero, el placer que sentía el moreno pasó puro y lo golpeó haciendo que gritara de placer sin contenerse. Y lo que fue peor... Otabek no cerró aquel lazo y dejó que fluyera, haciendo que fuera imposible refrenar su voz y su cuerpo.

La mente de Yuri regresó repentinamente a lo que estaban haciendo cuando Jean se detuvo para tocar su frente.

—¡Quita!

—Ya no lo molestes —murmuró Otabek a modo de advertencia. Solo entonces Jean cayó en cuenta de por qué Yuri parecía estar tan extraño.

—Ah... ya, en verdad que soy inoportuno a veces. Oye, cachorro, gracias por lo de ayer. Seung durmió como un bebé. Casi, casi volvió a la normalidad. Realmente lo necesitaba, ¿cierto, precioso?

—Jean... —es lo único que responde el omega, mortificado por el cariñoso mote. Ahora que su ansiedad había disminuido un poco, parece que ya puede volver a concentrarse en el qué dirá de la gente, eso hace que el humano sonría animado.

Por fin llegan hasta el restaurante del hotel y es fácil, a esa hora el desayuno es estilo bufé. Cada uno se sirve lo que desea y regresa. De los cuatro, el plato de Seung era el más variado.

Yuri desayuna con lentitud, observando de reojo los movimientos de su moreno mientras come. No puede evitar observar cómo su lengua lame la cuchara luego de llevarse un bocado de crema caliente a la boca. La sonrosada punta se desliza sobre el metal de la misma forma en que se deslizaba sobre sus pezones la noche anterior. Baja la cabeza de repente, aturdido por las imágenes que regresan a su memoria.

—Yuri, prueba los panecillos dulces rellenos de crema —le dice Jean al tiempo que muerde uno y la crema sale repentina, escurriendo un poco por la comisura de su labio. Casi tan repentinamente como cuando su trasero se había lubricado y comenzado a escurrir.

—S-sí, lo haré —susurra totalmente rojo. Seung gime bajito al probar los panqueques rellenos de chocolate y el sonido le recuerda a su propia voz, gimiendo sin control. Y así, durante todo el desayuno, los sonidos húmedos de las bocas masticando y engullendo le recordaban al sonido obsceno de su cuerpo siendo tomado a plena luz del día.

Intenta desayunar, porque sabe que no le queda de otra. Irán a ver a Víctor al centro de investigaciones. Sin embargo, Otabek parece saber lo que le pasa. Toma un pedazo de melocotón de su plato y se lo ofrece al rubio. Yuri lo miró, titubeando apenas un poco antes de arriesgarse a verse como un estúpido si el moreno decidía quitarlo antes que él lo tomara como ya se lo había hecho con el postre. Otabek no lo hizo, sino que le dio una mirada expectante que Yuri tardó un poco en comprender.

Tomó un panecillo dulce relleno de chocolate y se lo ofreció al moreno quien lo mordió con lentitud, lamiendo sus dedos en el proceso. Eso volvió a traerle recuerdos de su escapada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Otabek tomó su mano y sonrió, quitándole el panecillo para entrelazar sus dedos de tal forma, que los anillos que Jean les había dado quedaban juntos.

Jean estuvo a punto de comentar algo, pero Seung se quitó el zapato y con muy poca reserva colocó la punta de su pie sobre la entrepierna de Jean. Al moreno de ojos claros se le cortó la respiración en el justo momento y Seung tomó un sorbo de su jugo de manzana como si con él no fuera la cosa.

Yuri agradeció que el desayuno terminara luego de lo que le pareció una tortura y ya cuando estuvieron seguros en el auto, sin nadie alrededor y con los seguros de las puertas bien puestos, Yuri se lanzó a la boca de Otabek quien lo recibió como si hubiera estado esperando lo mismo.

—Beka... Beka... yo...

Otabek puso una mano en su entrepierna, sacándole un suave jadeo de alivio.

—...yo —susurró con timidez y gruñó apretando los dientes como si le costara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y logrando que una pequeña lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Otabek pegó su frente con la del angustiado omega.

—Ya lo sé... —susurró el moreno cuando le pareció que el esfuerzo era demasiado. Yuri sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero lo quiero decir, idiota —sus ojos se sentían tan calientes, toda su cara y pegada a la de Otabek era como si el mundo ardiera. —Te amo, yo... —no pudo terminar porque el alfa se pegó a sus labios con fuerza, haciendo que su mundo girara nuevamente. Aceptó aquel beso porque estaba al límite. Aquellas palabras ardían en su garganta.

—Y yo también te amo, Yura.


	38. OmegA 38 Fanservice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

Víctor apenas entendió lo que sintió cuando vio a aquel moreno de ojos oscuros y piel clara acercarse a él y a Yuri.

No podía oler nada, no había aura alguna alrededor suyo, pero él sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su sitio. De inmediato supo que era un humano, incluso si hubiera sido un beta él habría sentido algún olor. Eso lo excitó sobremanera, él había estado tan interesado en los humanos, en saber de ellos y ahora... un humano era su destinado. No cabía en sí de la emoción. Tomó la cálida mano y no quiso soltarla.

Cuando Yuuri le dijo aquel primer no, su pecho dolió, no había otra forma de decirlo. Eso lo hizo volver en sí mismo y darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perder el control, pero no podía resistirse. Era su destinado, ¿quién podía resistirse? Intentó acercarse, sus labios decían cosas que él ni siquiera notaba, sus ojos brillaban con la posibilidad de morder aquel hermoso y gentil cuello. No fue hasta que Yuuri puso los dedos en sus labios que reaccionó.

—Quieto —escuchó. Aquella era la orden de un alfa, no tenía duda. Su destinado era un alfa, podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Pero entonces, al no ser afectado por lo que estaba sucediendo tenía toda la ventaja sobre él. Aquellos ojos color chocolate fijos en los suyos, demandando obediencia, era más de lo que podía soportar y bajó los ojos, calmándose un poco más.

—Lo que tú digas —se escuchó decir. Ese gesto bastó para satisfacer la actitud dominante que había tomado el moreno y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, dejando a Víctor sin aire al verla.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, muchas cosas habían sucedido y Víctor sentía que había sido su culpa por descontrolarse justo en el hospital. Yuri había sido mordido por Otabek, Jean había sido mordido en la disputa y todo por culpa de sus feromonas. Habían estado tan cerca de que el joven Altin saliera del hospital luego que Yuri tratara sus mordidas, pero todo se había complicado gracias a que su propio olor los había incitado.

Con todo, no quería tener que separarse de su destinado.

—¿Puedo llamarte Yuuri? —le había dicho mientras esperaban a que Otabek y Jean fueran dados de alta. Víctor había regresado todos los días a verlo ya que la estadía se había alargado. El japonés había aceptado y así también le había pedido que lo llamara por su primer nombre, Víctor.

—¿Podría proponerte algo? —al ver que tenía toda la atención del hombre continuó —eres humano y no sé cuánto te han explicado acerca de nuestra especie. Yo siento que... eres mi destinado y me gustaría estar lo más cerca posible de ti.

—Yuri me explicó un poco. Otabek también mencionó algo, pero no hablaron nada de los destinados.

—Una pareja destinada es algo que sucede en muy raras ocasiones. Cuando un alfa o un omega encuentra a la pareja perfecta. Solo con verse saben que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, es como el hilo del destino.

—¿El qué?

—El hilo rojo del destino. Ese que nos une a las personas con las que haremos historia —le dio una mirada desconcertada al humano. Realmente no entendía a qué se refería con lo del hilo rojo, pero sonrió y sus ojos azules se cerraron de felicidad. Si el hilo rojo era algo que lo acercaba al humano, entonces lo aceptaría.

—Eso se escucha muy parecido. Entonces... si lo entiendes... podrías... ¿podrías venir conmigo a mi casa?

—¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?

—No... quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo y que te quedes a mi lado por el resto de mi vida —un suave sonrojó se mostró en las mejillas del japonés, extremadamente halagado por las palabras de Víctor.

—Yo... debo regresar a la tierra. Tengo asuntos pendientes allá, no puedo quedarme.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—¿Qué? —susurró el moreno, demasiado sorprendido por la vehemencia de Víctor.

—Eso, iré contigo a donde tengas que ir. Solo... solo déjame estar a tu lado. ¿Por favor? —Víctor apenas se contuvo de tomar la mano del asiático y sostenerla contra su pecho mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Yuuri, que había bajado la cabeza luego que dijera eso, parecía estar... abrumado. Le dio tiempo con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva. Entonces el humano levantó los ojos levemente justo en el momento en que Víctor esperaba ansioso, solo sus ojos. Una mirada inquisidora, definitivamente la mirada de alguien que no creía mucho en sus palabras, pero que estaba siendo obligado a dar una respuesta.

Fue brutalmente honesto con él.

—Este mundo es un lugar fantástico para mí. Que dos personas puedan sentirse mutuamente tan solo por efecto de una mordida es un sueño. Los humanos no tenemos eso... esa seguridad de saber cómo se siente nuestra pareja. Tampoco puedo morderte y crear un lazo contigo, aunque fueras mi pareja destinada, no lo sabría. Ni siquiera las personas atadas por el hilo del destino intuyen al que está del otro lado. No basta con que me digas que soy tu destinado o que eres el mío.

—Entiendo... pero Yuuri... aunque sea diferente para ti... yo no puedo cambiar lo que me sucede. No puedes pedirme que deje de sentirlo porque es algo que va más allá de mi control. Por favor... solo...

—Solo hace falta que esté a tu lado, ¿no? —Víctor asintió —¿y qué pasa si al final resulta que solo estás confundido?

Víctor quiso gritarle en ese momento que era imposible que estuviera confundido, su cuerpo, su alfa no podía confundirse de esa manera. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yuuri le decía que había, de alguna forma, experimentado exactamente eso.

No recordaba quién le había dicho que los humanos se enamoraban a ojos cerrados, lanzándose al vacío sin red de seguridad. Entonces eso significaba que muchas veces realmente caían hasta el fondo. La mirada del humano le decía que había sido lastimado más de un par de veces. Era algo fría y seria.

—Solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para convencerte de que eso nunca pasará conmigo. Siempre querré estar a tu lado, hasta el último aliento.

—Si tuviera una moneda por las veces que me han dicho eso... —susurró el humano— bien... iré a tu casa, así pasaremos tiempo juntos hasta que toque regresar. Así tal vez aclares tus pensamientos.

Extrañamente, se había conformado con eso. Yuuri habló con la madre de Otabek y se fue con el alfa. Lo primero que hizo Víctor fue cubrirlo de regalos. Si bien Otabek le había conseguido un móvil, ropa y hasta una tarjeta, Yuuri no había usado más que lo mínimo, feliz de pasar sus días en la mansión granja de los Altin. Ahora el alfa de ojos azules se había asegurado de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y lo que no, incluyendo el auto que le diera la gana.

Cuando Víctor le mostró los programas que utilizaban para diseñar los autos el moreno casi perdió el sentido. Sus ojos se iluminaron y pasó casi toda la noche explorando los programas. Víctor pensó que eso sería suficiente para retenerlo, pero cuando Jean apareció en su casa no mucho tiempo después de haber sido dado de alta, no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo.

Un par de días más tarde le avisaron cuándo regresarían a la tierra y Víctor se fue preparando para cumplir su promesa de irse con él. Se había mantenido en comunicación todo el tiempo, pero ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de no unirse a su destinado. Su alfa estaba ansioso y su cuerpo sufría impidiéndole dormir y comer adecuadamente. Claro que se las arregló para no mostrar que aquello le afectaba.

El día de partir ya tenía todo listo y subió a su perro, Makkachin, al auto. Sus manos sudaban un poco sobre el volante y su mascota estaba intranquila. Al llegar a la casa de los Altin el animal bajó de un salto y fue en busca de su destinado como si supiera exactamente la razón por la cual estaba así y lo que necesitaba. Por unos instantes pensó que a Yuuri no le agradaría su perro, pero cuando el moreno apareció, riendo a carcajadas y con Makkachin casi encima suyo su nerviosismo desapareció.

Ayudó a subir las cosas de Yuuri al auto y apenas pudo contenerse de morderlo en el cuello cuando lo envolvió en un abrazo. —Yuuri, te extrañé tanto —susurró muy por lo bajo, el moreno sonrió levemente, estaba muy contento porque ese día regresarían a la tierra.

Todos se despidieron y finalmente tuvo a Yuuri solo para él. Por unos instantes pensó que todo estaría bien, pero entonces recibió aquella llamada que pondría en riesgo todos sus planes.

—¿Emil? ¿Qué pasó?

—Señor Nikiforov, los Lee están aquí. Trajeron a Seung con ellos y quieren hablar con usted.

—No me digas... tienen un nuevo contrato para firmar.

—Así es. Esta vez quieren que Seung se quede definitivamente.

—Entiendo. Dame un momento, te llamaré —colgó y tan pronto lo hizo Yuuri le preguntó qué sucedía.

—Son los padres de Seung, ¿te hablé de él? —Yuuri negó—. Seung es un omega y sus padres quieren que lo marque. Cada vez que Seung está en celo lo traen a mi casa con la esperanza de que yo ceda a la tentación y lo muerda para que así se convierta en mi pareja.

—¿Sus padres no lo quieren?

—Todo lo contrario, lo quieren mucho, por eso intentan que yo sea su pareja, pero también está el asunto del dinero. Ellos quieren que yo firme un contrato, cancelando sus deudas conmigo en caso de que marque a Seung.

—No entiendo mucho de esas cosas, se escucha como si Seung estuviera a la venta.

—Lo está —Yuuri parpadeó confundido y le dio una larga mirada a Víctor —es algo común. Asumo que en la tierra este tipo de contratos no es normal.

—Es ilegal. Comprar un humano es ilegal, también es ilegal forzar a alguien a tener relaciones —Víctor le dio una mirada de soslayo y luego asintió.

—Seung no sería forzado a tener relaciones conmigo, su celo hace que sea imposible forzarlo. Pero si estuviera en su sentido, no lo haría, por eso no he aceptado el contrato. Sin embargo, sus padres volverán en tres meses con él.

—Eso es... humillante.

—¿Lo crees?

—Ser rechazado una y otra vez. Es... como si Seung no valiera nada.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—En la tierra las agencias de gobierno ya les habrían quitado a Seung a sus padres, pero asumo que aquí no hay tales agencias si un contrato así es normal —murmuró y luego asintió para sí mismo— yo les quitaría a Seung.

—¿Entonces aceptarías el contrato?

—No... haría un contrato nuevo, les daría lo que piden bajo mis propias reglas y les quitaría a Seung para siempre. Entonces él sería libre de escoger lo que quisiera. En pocas palabras, sería su tutor legal.

—¿Y eso es perfectamente normal en la tierra? —Yuuri asintió.

—¿Qué edad tiene Seung?

—Veintitrés.

—¿Qué? —Víctor sonrió.

—¿Hay algo malo con su edad?

—Pues... si estuviera en la tierra ya sería mayor de edad. No podrías volverte su tutor legal a menos que sea un menor.

—Entiendo. Pero sabes, me has dado una buena idea.

Víctor detuvo poco a poco el auto y le avisó a Jean que venía siguiéndolos para que se detuviera. Al hacerlo le dijo que irían a su casa. Sabía que su estrategia podía fallar, pero confiaba en que el corazón de aquel humano fuera lo suficientemente noble como para no negarse. Si no, tendría que aplazar su partida y eso, estaba seguro, lo mataría antes de poder resolver nada con Yuuri.

De camino a la casa llamó a su empleado y le dio instrucciones para redactar un nuevo contrato. Yuuri lo escuchaba atentamente, susurrándole ideas. Al terminar la llamada Víctor dio un largo suspiro. No sería fácil hablar con los Lee y de la nada cambiarles el contrato y, básicamente, adueñarse de su hijo. Pero el humano tenía razón, era lo mejor para Seung. Víctor se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Yuuri sobre la suya. No se había dado cuenta, pero por un momento había permitido que toda su preocupación se reflejara.

—Todo saldrá bien. Y si no convences a Jean conozco de un lugar donde puede quedarse en la tierra y donde estará seguro.

La mirada de Víctor se tranquilizó de inmediato y sintió un agradecimiento tal hacia Yuuri que sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse un poco. Logró controlarse a tiempo y supo que, sin importar el resultado, todo estaría bien.

Al final, Jean había respondido como esperaba y solo tuvieron que tomarse un poco más de tiempo para poner las cosas de Seung en el auto y explicarle al menos un poco acerca de la tierra.

Víctor se sentía vibrar de felicidad. Todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo con su plan.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación comenzó a desaparecer justo después de llegar a la tierra con Yuuri.

Al llegar al apartamento del japonés se encontraron con que ya había sido alquilado a otra persona y sus cosas habían sido recogidas por una agencia para desalojar. Tuvieron que ir hasta la agencia para rescatar algunas de las pertenencias de Yuuri, y solo algunas porque no todas habían sobrevivido la mudanza. Su computador, por ejemplo, ya había sido vendido.

Luego llamaron a los padres de Yuuri para avisarles que estaba bien y finalmente fueron a su trabajo. Ahí lo recibieron con un poco de más reconocimiento, aunque fue reinstalado a su puesto con menos sueldo.

—No te preocupes, pronto no hará falta que trabajes —le había dicho, pero Yuuri no parecía contento con esa declaración.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no hará falta que trabaje? Me gusta mi trabajo —Víctor sonrió y a Yuuri le pareció que lo hacía desde lo alto de las nubes donde se había subido su ego.

—Puedes trabajar para mí, si quieres —el moreno torció la cara y se arregló los lentes.

—¿Allá en tu mundo?

—Pienso comenzar una compañía aquí en la tierra. Así podremos estar juntos sin problemas —Yuuri le devolvió una mirada asombrada. Era la primera vez que alguien tomaba acciones tan extremas para estar a su lado.

Yuuri venía de una familia acomodada, pero no extremadamente rica. Tenían su propio negocio y eso facilitaba las cosas, pero no era un negocio a gran escala. Cuando terminó de estudiar y comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta, sus padres se entristecieron mucho. Habían pensado que Yuuri los ayudaría en el negocio familiar. Pero Yuuri necesitaba alejarse de ellos y hacer su propia vida. Se sentía demasiado atrapado, mimado, consentido, como si no fuera un adulto y eso lo desesperaba.

Al llegar al mundo laboral su visión cambió, los hombres de negocio eran crueles, muchos de ellos llegaron a usarlo para su propio beneficio pues las habilidades de Yuuri con los sistemas eran sobresalientes. Sufrió muchas decepciones en un corto periodo de tiempo y eso lo endureció bastante. No fue hasta que conoció a Yuri Plisetsky que las cosas cambiaron para él.

Aún recordaba su primer encuentro con el rubio.

Le parecía que había visto a un ángel...

—¿Qué miras? —gruñó Yuri al verlo por primera vez y él se sintió que había hecho algo malo por lo que bajó la cabeza de inmediato.

Se encontraba desayunando en un pequeño, pero muy acogedor café. Le gustaba ir a lugares así donde sabía que podría comer algo rico y nadie lo molestaría por ello.

Yuri llegó y sentó en la mesa atrás suyo, una que daba a la única ventana del lugar. Le pareció que era un hermoso ángel con sus cabellos rubios y su aire etéreo. Entonces los ojos verdes se fijaron en él. Saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz dura y fuerte, bajando la cabeza de inmediato.

—Oye... no fue para tanto. ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —la voz dura cambió de inmediato al notar lo nervioso que lo había puesto. Yuuri apenas se atrevía a contestar, su mirada fija en el desayuno a medias. Entonces el rubio se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar a su mesa, así nada más. Cuando la mujer vino a traer su desayuno lo puso frente al suyo. —¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yuri Plisetsky.

Al escuchar el parecido del nombre el moreno levantó la cabeza, parpadeando repetidas veces. —Me llamo Yuuri... Yuuri K-katsuki —tartamudeó un poco. Realmente le parecía extraordinario que alguien tan apuesto como aquel rubio le hablara.

—Eres algo tímido. Eso no lo puedo cambiar. ¿No te gustaría verte mejor? —de pronto pensó que aquel rubio no era más que un vendedor de productos raros. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos lo habían querido cambiar con productos milagrosos. Eso lo hacía sentir miserable, no porque intentaran venderle algo que no funcionaba... sino porque al escogerlo a él una y otra vez le dejaban saber que su apariencia era desagradable.

—¿Verme... mejor? ¿Te refieres a bajar de peso? —había perdido todo su interés de repente por lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras veía si valía la pena botar su desayuno a la basura o no.

—No.

—¿Qué me ponga lentes de contacto?

—La verdad, no... aunque cambiaría los que tienes por unos más modernos.

—¿Entonces qué producto vendes para cambiar mi cuerpo?

—Yo no vendo nada, pero hago lo que los humanos llaman milagros. ¿Te interesa? —Yuuri dio un largo suspiro y preguntó lo que realmente importaba, en su opinión.

—¿Cuánto piensas cobrarme?

—Mh... te costará... pero no me los vas a pagar a mí.

—No... entiendo. ¿No estás vendiendo productos para bajar de peso? —el rubio le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo no vendo esas cosas. Yo vendo algo que no es fácil de adquirir...

Yuuri no estaba muy seguro, pero aquel rostro era imposible de rechazar. Había aceptado a pesar de estar totalmente seguro de que aquel rubio lo iba a estafar.

Se sorprendió cuando entraron a una tienda muy reconocida y Yuri comenzó a observar a su alrededor con intensidad. Al ver que se quedaba atrás lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo. El calor de la mano de Yuri era reconfortante.

—Esto... sí, estoy seguro de que servirá perfectamente. Ve a cambiarte —el moreno reaccionó cuando Yuri lo empujó en la dirección general de los vestidores. Al verse solo en uno de los cuartos se preguntó realmente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. ¿Debía hacer lo que el rubio le pedía así sin más? La ropa que tenían en la mano no le pareció diferente a lo que él usaba a diario por lo que luego de mucho debate decidió complacer al chico.

Salió con paso tímido del lugar y vio en los ojos verdes una especie de brillo. —Te lo dije, esto te queda mucho mejor.

Lo empujó con lentitud hacia el espejo para que se mirara y Yuuri se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. Era ropa normal... estaba seguro, y sin embargo, la forma en que el rubio la había combinado lo hacía lucir... mil veces mejor.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Cómo lograste que...?

—¿Cómo hice para que te vieras mejor? Es solo un poco de magia. Hay colores que te quedan bien y otros que son desastrosos en ti. Yo solo escogí algo que fuera bien con tu tono de piel. Aquí los colores de la ropa están hechos para personas pálidas y sonrosadas. Tú eres pálido como el marfil, nada que ver.

—Esta es mi tarjeta. Si te gustaría que hiciera algo más por ti, solo déjame mensaje. Yo pagaré eso, ve así a trabajar.

El rubio se despidió de él con una sonrisa. En ningún momento había mencionado que el peso de Yuuri fuera un problema.

Ese día todos le ofrecieron cumplidos sinceros acerca de su elección y eso lo hizo sentir con más confianza. Pasaron un par de días antes que se decidiera llamar a Yuri, pero igual terminó haciéndolo.

Eso había sucedido hacía dos años atrás. Con el tiempo Yuuri había ganado suficiente confianza como para querer mejorar su propia salud y su físico. Poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando para él. Los servicios del rubio valían cada dólar que cobraba.

El único problema fue que atrajo a los que lo habían usado alguna vez, todos pensando que podrían usarlo de nuevo ahora que se veía impecable. Los días de Yuuri habían pasado de ser usado a rechazar pretendientes.

Por esa razón, le era difícil aceptar las palabras de Víctor. Las había escuchado en múltiples ocasiones y solo le habían causado problemas.

—No renunciaré a mi empleo solo para irme a trabajar a tu compañía. ¿Qué haría si de pronto decides marcharte y dejarme colgando?

—¿Dejarte? ¿Qué dices? Eso sería imposible para mí, eres mi destinado.

—Yo... no siento nada de eso que dices, Víctor. Solo soy un humano —no era que quisiera hacer sufrir al alfa ni nada parecido, pero no podía decir que desconfiaba

—Lo sé... Yuuri. Solo... déjame mostrarte que digo la verdad.

Víctor alquiló un apartamento más amplio que el de Yuuri, con suficiente espacio para ambos y para Makkachin en un lugar un poco más exclusivo. El moreno no dijo nada en ese momento, pero se sentía extraño en aquel lugar, como si realmente no perteneciera allí.

Víctor, por su parte, buscaba su compañía día y noche, todo el tiempo que podía estar en el apartamento. Le preguntaba cómo le había ido su día y esperaba pacientemente por todo lo que tuviera que decir.

Le agradaba eso, pero cuando Víctor mostraba su lado alfa, ese que tanto se parecía a los empresarios que lo habían usado, Yuuri se sentía a sí mismo retroceder. Víctor podía ser frío si quería, especialmente cuando hacía negocios, eso lo ponía a la defensiva.

Apenas hacían unos tres meses desde que habían llegado a la tierra cuando Víctor intentó morderlo de nuevo.

—Víctor —lo saludó al entrar al apartamento, de inmediato Makkachin salió a su encuentro. Yuuri lo saludó también, pero venía agotado. Alguien había activado accidentalmente un código que revirtió la mayor parte del inventario a la data de tres meses atrás. A él no solo le había tocado descubrir al responsable, sino que también tuvo que buscar la forma de regresar el inventario a sus números originales. Había sido un total y completo caos.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —exclamó el rubio levantándose del sofá para abrazarlo. Yuuri conocía la rutina. Víctor lo abrazaba antes de salir del apartamento y cuando regresaba. Lo abrazaba cuando se veían temprano en la mañana, saliendo cada uno de su habitación, antes de irse a dormir, cuando llevaba rato sin verlo. A veces sentía que lo asfixiaba, con todo, le permitió abrazarlo. Era igual que cuando Makkachin lo saludaba, no importaba si venía cansado o triste, el can era igual de entusiasta, así era Víctor para él.

—Fue un lío. Alguien activó un código por error.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—Yo... preferiría descansar un poco.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —quería decirle que no, que quería estar solo, pero contrario a lo que quería, asintió. Víctor sonrió y a Yuri le pareció que olía como si alguien hubiera rociado canela en el cereal, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que no había nadie comiendo cereal caliente a esa hora. —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo o si quieres puedo llamar a ese restaurante japonés que tanto te gusta.

—No... veré qué hacer cuando despierte —Yuuri apenas se quitó la correa del pantalón, los zapatos, el saco y la corbata y se tiró a la cama. Víctor se acomodó a un lado y Makkachin al otro.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu negocio? —logró preguntarle al hombre de ojos azules con un bostezo adormilado.

—Todo va perfectamente. En un par de meses más lograré asegurar a los inversionistas más importantes...

Yuuri no escuchó mucho más aparte de eso, sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio. Durmió un par de horas, su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Cuando despertó fue porque la mascota de Víctor le lamía la cara con insistencia.

Se levantó un poco desorientado. —Makkachin, ya —se restregó los ojos y se levantó. Ahora sí se sentía con hambre, la oferta de Víctor de pedir a su restaurante japonés sonaba bien. Decidió ver si el hombre no se había adelantado y ya lo había hecho.

El apartamento estaba inusualmente silencioso y la puerta de la habitación de Víctor estaba cerrada, cosa que no era normal. —¿Víctor? Podemos ordenar comida al restaurante japonés, ¿no crees?

Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la habitación del hombre. De primera instancia no vio a nadie en la cama o en la silla frente al computador por lo que se internó un poco más, extrañado de no ver al alfa. —¿Víctor?

Un jadeo atrajo su atención y al asomarse a la esquina tras la cama descubrió al hombre de cabellos grises. —Víctor, ¿qué pasa?

Víctor apretó los dientes, seguro de que sus colmillos se mostraban claramente. Su celo estaba pronto a llegar y aunque había tomado supresores de celo, el que Yuuri fuera, en su opinión, su destinado era algo con lo que los medicamentos no podían competir. Sus ojos refulgieron brevemente de un color amarillo antes de volver a ser azules.

—Yuuri... lo siento. ¿Podrías encargarte de la cena por hoy? —susurró casi sin voz. El moreno de inmediato fue a su lado, haciendo que Víctor cerrara los ojos mientras intentaba concentrarse para no perder el control, pero ya era muy tarde. su mano fue automáticamente a la nuca de Yuuri para atraerlo. Sus dientes fueron de inmediato a la piel de su cuello de forma natural y lo mordió. La queja de Yuuri no se hizo esperar y lo empujó.

Esa sola acción, el empujarlo lejos, le dolió más que cualquier otro rechazo que Yuuri pudiera darle. Su alfa gimió de dolor dentro de su pecho y él se encogió en sí mismo, ocultando la cara. —Lo siento... Yuuri... —jadeó suavemente —¿...podrías esperarme afuera?

El moreno ni siquiera preguntó, con una mano en su cuello salió de inmediato de la habitación mientras Víctor se sumía en la más profunda depresión.

Yuuri fue a su habitación de inmediato y se miró al espejo, viendo que tenía sangre en el cuello. Buscó un paño para limpiarse. Las heridas no eran muy profundas a pesar del sangrado. Dio un largo suspiro y se sujetó el paño sobre las punzadas. Era la primera vez que Víctor lo mordía. No había sentido casi nada, tan solo una presión y se imaginó que, si los vampiros existieran, seguramente la mordida sería algo parecido. ¿Sería que le creerían en el trabajo si decía que había sido un vampiro?

Se puso dos banditas adhesivas en cada una de las punzadas y se dispuso a regresar a donde Víctor. Aquella expresión justo después de haberlo empujado lejos había sido como si el alfa de cabello gris hubiera estado bajo un inmenso estrés.

Entendía vagamente el concepto del destinado, pero no totalmente. Si hacía falta una marca, él no podía proveerla. No podía sentir el aroma del alfa, tampoco podía ver su aura, por eso dudaba mucho que aquello pudiese funcionar. Ya había visto que, aunque Jean había sido mordido por un alfa y por un omega con la intención de marcarlo, la mordida había desaparecido luego de ser tratada. Si ellos, que se conocían desde hacía tiempo y tenían mayor afinidad, no habían podido marcarse, ¿cómo esperaba Víctor poder marcar a un humano que apenas acababa de conocer?

Con todo, él podía sentir su desesperación. Por un lado, quería ignorarlo, pero por el otro no podía menos que ser humano y hacerse eco de su dolor.

—¿Víctor...? —lo llamó con suavidad sin saber con qué se encontraría.

—Yuuri... no debes acercarte. Mi celo está por comenzar y podría atacarte de nuevo.

—¿Atacarme? ¿Te refieres a golpearme? —esperaba realmente que el alfa no fuera a recurrir a la violencia, tendría que mudarse si eso pasaba.

—No... jamás te haría eso —gimió el hombre de ojos azules.

—Entonces te refieres a morderme —se acercó a Víctor como si nada y lo tomó de la mano a pesar de que el alfa intentaba alejarse —vamos a pedir comida y veamos una película esta noche.

Unas horas más tarde los platos vacíos de la comida yacían en la mesita al lado del sofá, mientras Víctor, sentado muy derecho, intentaba controlarse. Yuuri parecía observar la película, pero en realidad observaba a Víctor. Era fácil adivinar la incomodidad que estar a su lado le causaba.

—No deberías estar tan tenso —intentó animarlo. A cambio recibió una sonrisa bastante forzada de parte del otro.

—Lo sé... es solo... es... que no quiero arruinarlo todo. No quiero cometer un error que me cueste el poder verte. Prefiero... ser cauteloso —Yuuri asintió y continuó viendo la película por otro rato, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba de todo aquello.

—Sabes... es difícil enamorarse de alguien que no comete errores.

—¿Lo es? —Yuuri asintió y Víctor se quedó un rato pensativo— o sea... ¿quieres decir que no te molesta si cometo errores?

—No digo que no me voy a molestar, pero para eso existen las disculpas y el perdón. ¿Qué sería de una relación si no existiera la reconciliación?

Era la primera vez que Víctor escuchaba la palabra reconciliación con respecto a una relación. Cuando alguno de los involucrados en una relación marcada sentía la necesidad de hacer algo contra la relación era porque ya la marca se había comenzado a borrar. ¿Quién querría intentar salvar ese tipo de relación ya rota?

—Así que... ¿los humanos se rebajarían a buscar a la persona que ha roto el vínculo?

—No es rebajarse... no si realmente amas a la otra persona. Todo se vale en la guerra...

—...y en el amor.

—Así es.

—Incluso ir tras el que ha roto el vínculo.

—Incluso perdonar al que ha roto el vínculo. Mientras exista amor... puedes arrepentirte y puedes insistir, lo que haga falta para ser feliz.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo volver a intentar contigo? —Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Solo fue una mordida.

—Pero...

—Sé que para ti la mordida es muy importante, pero a mí me es indiferente, además, pensé que dolería un poco más, por eso no quería que me mordieras.

—Entonces... ¿me dejarías morderte ahora?

—Supongo. Pero no me muerdas donde tengo las banditas.

A Víctor le temblaron las manos al escuchar a Yuuri y ver cómo se sacaba la camisa sin dificultad, ofreciéndole el cuello. Realmente no estaba entendiendo lo que significaba aquello.

—Si te muerdo entonces significa que tendremos sexo —dijo con tanta rapidez que las palabras se tropezaban para salir de su boca.

—¿En serio? Pensé que te sentías mal —Víctor gimió por lo bajo tapándose la cara con las manos. La frustración ya estaba llegando a niveles insospechados. Se enderezó un poco, lo suficiente para atrapar las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas.

—Quiero morderte, luego quiero que tengamos sexo, por varias horas, si posible hasta el día siguiente. Luego puede que te vuelva a morder y querré más sexo contigo. Así por varios días. Eso es lo que quiero. Si me siento mal es porque intento no asustarte —Yuuri estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero Víctor lo cortó de inmediato— sí, solo quiero contigo, no quiero ir a buscar a nadie más, mucho menos un desconocido.

—Pues... ya me asustaste.

—Es en serio, Yuuri. Por eso no debería siquiera estar aquí. Debería estar encerrado en mi habitación.

—Así que... para ti es todo o nada.

—¡Sí!

—Eso es... muy inconveniente. Las cosas no son así entre los humanos. No vas de cero a cien. Al menos los otros se tomaron un poco de tiempo haciéndome el cortejo.

—No... te entiendo...

—He estado con otros antes. No eres el primero que quiere estar conmigo.

—¿Otros?

—Sí. Más de un par de veces, no serías el primero en estar conmigo. Podemos hacerlo si quieres, pero no toda la noche, tengo trabajo mañana —por alguna razón Yuuri se sentía enojado y Víctor se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras del moreno por un largo rato. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que aquel humano le decía. Primero le decía que estaba bien intentarlo y luego le dejaba en claro que no era su primera relación y que si lo hacían sería como cualquier otra cosa normal. También le había dicho que estaba bien morderlo, si quería. En su opinión todo se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible pesadilla.

Se levantó como pudo y se inclinó hacia Yuuri, depositando un casto beso justo sobre su frente.

—Iré a dormir.

No supo cómo logró pasar su celo luego de esa noche. El dolor y la agonía habían sido infinitos, incluso había llegado a temer el momento en que Yuuri llegaba al apartamento por miedo a que intentara acercarse para ver si ya se sentía mejor. Prefería hacerse el dormido u ocuparse ese par de horas hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir.

Cuatro días más tarde finalmente pudo salir de la habitación sintiéndose menos afiebrado. Sentía que había vivido el infierno en esos cuatro días. Yuuri lo recibió con la sonrisa de siempre y deseó poder corresponderle honestamente, pero no pudo. Solo pudo curvar un poco sus labios.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bastante bien. ¿Y tú, te sientes mejor? —Víctor asintió— pediré algo de cenar por teléfono.

La comida llegó media hora más tarde y ambos se sentaron frente a la televisión para cenar.

—Mañana no tengo trabajo, podríamos ir y hacer algo si estás disponible.

—Eso sería agradable.

Víctor se empeñó en recorrer la ciudad, con la particularidad de que le pidió a Yuuri que condujera él, so pretexto de que nunca lo había visto conducir y quería ver cómo lo hacía. Todo parecía estar normal, incluso se detuvieron en una de las calles que estaban cerradas solo para que las personas caminaran por ella y visitaran los negocios. Yuuri hacía mucho que no visitaba ese tipo de lugares y parecía divertirse explorando mientras Víctor, un par de pasos más atrás, lo veía todo con interés.

Usualmente Víctor solía pasar sus celos en casa, encerrado descansando, evitando a toda costa tropezarse con algún omega para disminuir la posibilidad de una relación poco ventajosa. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, apenas pasando su celo, sintiéndose débil como un pequeño bebé y caminando sin pudor ninguno tras los pasos del humano que continuaba pensando era su destinado.

—Soy tan patético —susurró para sí mismo, sin poder detenerse. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero él continuaba caminando tras Yuuri, intentando alcanzarlo hasta que finalmente dio un pequeño tras pies que le aflojó las piernas. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los banquillos que estaba ocupado a medias, disculpándose con la persona que ya estaba sentada ahí.

Allí se quedó, esperando pacientemente a que Yuuri se percatara de su ausencia, cosa que ocurrió unos veinte minutos más tarde. Decir que aquellos minutos le dolían era poco. Cuando Yuuri finalmente apareció, lleno de vergüenza por su descuido, Víctor le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—¿Podrías traerme algo de tomar de aquel lugar? Parece que el calor me sofocó un poco —Yuuri asintió, dejándolo solo de nuevo y Víctor se pasó el pañuelo por la frente y el cuello, secándose el sudor. Se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas para caminar. El moreno regresó con un refresco que él tomó si vacilar. Cuando la persona que estaba en el banco finalmente decidió irse, Yuuri se sentó a su lado.

—Hace calor, ¿no?

—Sí, mucho. ¿Quieres que regresemos?

—No... es muy tranquilo aquí, quedémonos un rato más —Yuuri se acomodó mejor en el banco y sorbió su bebida sin ningún apuro, sin embargo, de cuando en cuando le daba miradas a su acompañante. Víctor se veía pálido en extremo y su mirada estaba mustia y sin brillo. No sabía qué era pero se veía mucho más vulnerable que de costumbre.

—Víctor... ¿podrías explicarme un poco más acerca de los celos?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Experimentarás celos toda la vida?

—No... irán disminuyendo. Los celos son para asegurar que busque una pareja y tenga cachorros. Según envejezca los celos irán desapareciendo.

—Entonces solo son para reproducirse.

—No solo eso... también sirven para fortalecer los vínculos... ¿Por qué quieres saber de los celos? —preguntó con desanimo el alfa.

—Para entenderte mejor, tal vez.

—El celo no sirve ningún propósito con los humanos. Son... en definitiva... un estorbo. No me sirven para atraer a la persona que más quiero a mi lado —el tono de Víctor era opaco— pero tampoco sirve decirles que quieres pasar toda la vida a su lado. Los humanos no creen en eso tampoco. Ya no sé qué hacer, Yuuri.

El japonés bajó la cabeza apenado. Víctor tenía razón. Había estado rechazando sus avances sin importar cómo vinieran. No se debía a las palabras fervientes del alfa, tampoco se debía a que le pareciera frío e indiferente cuando se trataba de negocios. Víctor era muy cálido cuando se trataba de él. Siempre estaba al pendiente suyo y cada cosa que hacía revolvía en torno a su persona. ¿Por qué insistía en rechazarlo?

Víctor era... tan elegante y apuesto. Sus ojos azules eran muy expresivos y se había dado cuenta de que incluso sus pestañas eran de un color muy claro pues casi se veían blancas. Su sonrisa era suave y su voz siempre le sonaba serena, aún cuando estuviera gritando su nombre para llamar su atención. ¿Entonces qué era lo que hacía que él lo rechazara?

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su mayor problema era el miedo... miedo a ser engañado nuevamente. Miedo a creer en palabras bonitas y que luego resultara que lo habían estado utilizando. El problema no era Víctor, el problema era él, que seguía siendo un cobarde a pesar de haber cambiado todo lo demás.

Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo en esos momentos, tanta vergüenza que al cabo de unos minutos también sintió rabia. ¿Acaso no pensaba Víctor que los humanos eran valientes, lanzándose al vacío sin saber qué sucedería, solo por amor?

Tomó la mano del mayor de forma repentina y le pareció que estaba un poco fría a pesar del calor. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Víctor hubiera ablandado hasta el corazón más duro.

—Yo... —no pudo decir nada más. La vergüenza teñía sus mejillas violentamente. Víctor sonrió, sintiendo que por primera vez no era rechazado. Eso entibió su pecho de una forma tan agradable que solo pudo susurrar el nombre del moreno.

—Yuuri...

A pesar de que se sentía tan debilitado, Víctor se puso en pie y haló la mano de Yuuri con suavidad para guiarlo por la concurrida calle. Exploraron un poco más las tiendas y esta vez el moreno se quedó a su lado sin soltar su mano. Eso subió grandemente los ánimos de Víctor que comenzó a comportarse como un chiquillo.

Al regresar a la casa Yuuri se ofreció a preparar algo de comer y Víctor se dejó caer en el sofá. Makkachin se subió a su estómago de inmediato sacándole un poco el aire.

Yuuri se había acostumbrado a tomar la mano de Víctor en aquel corto tiempo. No había sentido la necesidad de alejarse ni se había sentido acorralado. Era como si siempre hubiera tenido aquel gesto con el mayor. Mientras preparaba la cena canturreaba una canción y su buen ánimo lo sorprendió. Últimamente todo era trabajo para él. El cambio y la compañía parecían ser lo que había estado necesitando. Cuando la comida estuvo lista y fue a avisarle al alfa, lo encontró profundamente dormido en el sofá y con la cabeza ladeada.

—Makkachin, no deberías estar encima —lo regañó y cuando el perro se bajó de encima de Víctor lo despertó. —Hey, ¿quieres comer algo?

Víctor se enderezó y quiso levantarse, con tan mala suerte que todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sujetó de la camisa del moreno, halándola un poco y dejando ver las cicatrices aún sonrosadas que le había causado días atrás.

—Aún se notan —susurró haciendo que Yuuri se halara un poco más el cuello de la camisa para poder verlas mejor. —¿Puedo tocarlas?

El moreno asintió sin pensarlo demasiado y Víctor puso un dedo sobre ellas, acariciándolas con lentitud. Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo sentir nada a través de ellas. Tampoco notó que Yuuri sintiera algo. Estuvo así un largo rato hasta que el moreno bajó la cabeza con incomodidad. Fue entonces que tuvo aquella extraña sensación.

No era a través de las marcas en el cuello de Yuuri, tampoco era a través de ningún lazo, era como si la atmósfera entre ambos hubiera cambiado y estuviera cargada de electricidad. La voz suave de Yuuri llamó su atención, se escuchaba temblorosa. —Víctor... ¿ya terminaste?

Los ojos oscuros del moreno huían de los suyos, esquivos. —Sí... lo siento, te incomodé.

La atmósfera se disipó tan pronto Yuuri se escabulló en dirección a la cocina mientras él se quedaba allí intentando procesar qué era lo que había sucedido entre ambos. No había sentido un olor, pero su alfa había olfateado el aire en busca de algo que había llamado su atención. Con paso lento fue hasta la cocina para ver que Yuuri servía la comida.

—Se ve buena —exclamó y se sentó a comer tan pronto el moreno lo hizo.

A pesar de aquel pequeño encuentro, su alfa no mejoró, sino que comenzó a debilitarse y él también. Aunque agradeció que Yuuri le permitiera tomarlo de la mano sin tanto recelo.

Debilitarse lo obligó a buscar ayuda de quienes había pensado como último recurso. En la tierra existía un pequeño grupo científico que se dedicaba a estudiar a los humanos y su compatibilidad con los de su propia especie. Ellos seguramente tendrían forma de ayudarlo mientras veía cómo se desarrollaban las cosas con Yuuri.

Al moreno le dijo solamente que estaría fuera un par de días, asuntos de negocios, pero las noticias no fueron alentadoras. Debía llevar a Yuuri si quería un diagnóstico personalizado que le sirviera. Él no podía simplemente decirle a alguien que no quería ser su destinado que lo acompañara a descubrir qué los haría ser más cercanos.

Así pasó un mes, apenas logrando cohabitar al lado de Yuri cuando recibió la llamada urgente de Jean.

—¡Víctor! Seung no deja de vomitar y dice que necesita verte, urgente.

—¿No puede esperar a que Yuuri llegue del trabajo?

—¿Seung, puedes esperar hasta la tarde? Mh, sí, dice que puede esperar. ¿Pero qué hago con los vómitos? ¿Puedo llevarlo a algún hospital?

—No, todavía no, sus papeles no han sido tramitados. Si lo llevas podría buscarse un problema. Tal vez si permanece acostado se le calmen un poco.

—¿Podrías llamar a Yuuri para que salga más temprano del trabajo?

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Víctor terminó llamando a Yuuri y agradeció que el moreno pudiera hacer los arreglos para dejar el trabajo cuando se lo pidió. Ambos llegaron a la casa de Jean pensando que tal vez al joven no le había sentado bien alguna comida.

Sin embargo, cuando Víctor entró a la habitación donde estaba Seung acostado, supo casi de inmediato lo que ocurría. Seung estaba esperando cachorros.

Su mal humor se disparó. Su alfa no se sentía de humor para lidiar con ese tipo de situación justo en esos momentos cuando estaba siendo rechazado por su destinado. Estaba frustrado por demás y no pudo controlarse. Giró hacia donde estaba el moreno de ojos claros y gruñó amenazadoramente.

—¡Se suponía que ibas a cuidar de Seung, no a tirártelo a la primera oportunidad!

—Lo que haga no es tu asunto —Seung se incorporó en la cama, asustado por las feromonas de Víctor que se habían vuelto amenazantes y se encogió en sí mismo intentando ocultarse. La reaccionar de Jean fue inmediata, interponiéndose entre ambos. Si el alfa de Víctor hubiera estado menos irritado lo habría notado de inmediato, pero tal como estaba tardó un rato hasta calmarse. El humano Jean había actuado como un alfa defendiendo al omega. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La primera vez había sido cuando apenas conocerlo hizo que Víctor le consiguiera los supresores de celo.

—¡Es mi asunto mientras mi firma esté en el contrato! Ni siquiera eres un alfa y no te puedes hacer responsable por él.

—¡Claro que me puedo hacer responsable por él!

—¿Eso significa que te harás cargo de los cachorros?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Los cachorros, sus cachorros. Seung está preñado y dudo mucho que haya sucedido en su casa o en la mía. Tú lo preñaste.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Hiede a... ¡hiede a gravidez! —gritó aquello y de inmediato sintió la cabeza darle vueltas. Su mano intentó sujetarse de Yuuri, pero no lo alcanzó. Jean fue el primero en llegar a su lado cuando perdió por completo el balance.

—Woa... ¿estás bien? Yuuri, ¿está bien? ¿Qué le pasa? No pesa nada... para alguien de su tamaño... —exclamó sorprendido el moreno mientras lo sentaba en la cama.

—Confié en ti... y ahora pasa esto... Tú sabías que era un omega y te aprovechaste de él.

—Seung no es un niño.

—¡Y tampoco es humano! No va a quedarse aquí en la tierra —Jean sintió la mano de Seung sujetar el borde de su camiseta con fuerza.

—Puede quedarse... conmigo.

—No entiendes lo que dices. Tú no puedes darle lo que necesita —gruñó con rabia— los humanos no pueden darnos lo que necesitamos, aunque quieran. Solo otro alfa puede darle a Seung lo que necesitará para que su embarazo no sea peligroso. Un omega tal vez pueda ayudarlo, pero no hay ninguno aquí que pueda. Lo más lógico es regresar para que los médicos comiencen a tratar a Seung antes que sea demasiado tarde y las cosas se compliquen para él. No sabes lo que daría porque fuera diferente —susurró dándole una pequeña mirada a Yuuri.

El agarre de Seung en la camisa de Jean se volvió más persistente, tanto que el moreno le tomó la mano, entrelazando los dedos y pegándolos a su vientre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a Víctor esta vez. La postura protectora de Jean, el toque, la naturalidad con la que ambos buscaban el contacto del otro. Seung se había relajado notablemente mientras el humano parecía a la defensiva de solo mencionar una separación.

—No sé cómo lo haces... Jean Jacques Leroy, pero entiendes mi mundo mejor de lo que yo lo entiendo— el alfa dio un largo y molesto suspiro entonces— y admiro eso, pero esto va más allá de lo que puedes arreglar. Tenemos que regresar.

—No —esta vez Seung fue el que intervino. Él no quería regresar, mucho menos regresar bajo la tutela de sus padres.

—Seung... es necesario.

—Yo no quiero regresar —el nerviosismo del omega aumentó y su olor hacia Víctor se volvió desagradable. Tal vez Jean no podía olerlo, pero podía sentir la tensión entre ambos.

—Oye... ¿podrías darnos un tiempo? —los labios de Víctor se apretaron en una fina línea. Seung necesitaba ayuda médica, luego podría ser muy tarde.

—Te arriesgas. No sabes qué podría pasar. Eres humano... quién sabe lo que eso pueda ocasionar en Seung.

—Solo déjame hablar con él —Víctor terminó aceptando la propuesta del moreno, pero el cansancio que todo el asunto le provocaba no era cosa de juegos. Cuando aceptó lo primero que vio al humano hacer fue ir al lado de Seung y pegarlo a su pecho.

De vuelta en el apartamento Víctor parecía más decaído que de costumbre. Todo parecía estar saliendo mal y, por primera vez, él no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

—¿En verdad estás bien? —preguntó Yuuri. Estaba preocupado por la forma en que el hombre había reaccionado a la situación.

—Sí... solo que parece que tendré que romper la promesa que te hice... tal como lo dijiste.

—¿A qué promesa te refieres?

—A la de estar siempre a tu lado. Sé que te has estado esforzando por aceptarme, pero las cosas cuando son impuestas no funcionan bien, ¿cierto? No con los humanos —Yuuri se sentó en el sofá más pequeño para escucharlo, con las piernas muy juntas y los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo de forma casi rígida. —Debo regresar con Seung y arreglar las cosas.

En su mente añadió que también tendría que arreglar las cosas consigo mismo. Tendría que visitar a su médico de cabecera y ver si podía hacer algo por él. Usualmente aquellos que eran rechazados por su destinado ya fuera por una relación a medias o incompleta, terminaban muy mal. Era algo que lo afectaría solo a él. De cierta forma se alegraba que un lazo así no afectara también a Yuuri.

—¿Vas a regresar? —quiso decir que sí, pero mentirle a Yuuri no era algo que quería comenzar a hacer. Simplemente se acercó a donde estaba sentado el moreno y acarició sus suaves cabellos lacios. Los ojos oscuros del asiático se humedecieron al entender que era posible que Víctor ya no regresara.

No entendía cómo una persona por la cual no había logrado decidirse pudiera provocar tal sentimiento de pérdida con solo mencionar que se iría. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, aunque el cuerpo de Yuuri parecía estar demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar. El nombre del alfa se escapó cálido y tembloroso de sus labios haciendo que Víctor se arrodillara en el suelo para poder abrazarlo.

—Lo siento, querido. Te dije muchas cosas sin siquiera pensar que podrían ser falsas esperanzas.

—¿Tú te quieres ir? ¿Realmente quieres irte y dejarme?

—Claro que no. Yo quiero estar donde Yuuri está. Es lo único que me importa. Pero primero tengo que ver si es posible estar a tu lado sin necesidad de que seas mi destinado.

—Tú... ¿necesitas que yo sea tu destinado? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás así?

—Yuuri...

—Puedo intentarlo de nuevo. Podríamos... intentarlo a tu modo.

—Yuuri... escucha. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, esto no es tu culpa, ¿entiendes?

—Iré contigo —exclamó decidido.

—No tienes que ha-

—Está decidido. Iré contigo, así tendrás que regresar conmigo. No dejaré que rompas las promesas que me hiciste —el fuego en los ojos de Yuuri dejó a Víctor pasmado, por eso, cuando el asiático se inclinó y tomó su cara entre ambas manos de forma posesiva para reclamar sus labios en un beso algo torpe y desesperado, no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente. Se le escapó un gemido poco característico y se inclinó hacia el moreno, sintiendo un alivio exquisito.


	39. OmegA 39

El hospital donde Víctor había sido recluido no era un hospital cualquiera. Además de contar con un prestigioso equipo médico, también contaba con la última tecnología. Era uno de esos lugares a los que llamaban retiros de salud, donde los pacientes recibían un cuidado personal que rivalizaba con el de un hotel cinco estrellas. Por eso, la habitación de Víctor, más que un cuarto de hospital parecía un pequeño, pero lujoso apartamento.

Yuuri fue quien los recibió puesto que en esos momentos el alfa se encontraba fuera, acompañado de un par de enfermeras mientras le realizaban los estudios pertinentes.

—¿Dónde está el viejo? —preguntó Yuri apenas verlo y darle un abrazo.

—Lo tienen haciéndole otros estudios. No tarda en regresar. Jean, debes ir a la oficina de admisiones para que te registres a Seung. Víctor ya hizo los arreglos.

—Bien… entonces haremos eso mientras traen a Víctor. Vamos, pequeño —la forma tan naturalmente protectora en que Jean trataba a Seung hizo que Otabek arqueara una ceja en su dirección sintiendo una pequeñísima punzada de celos. Yuri arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te trate así para que te sientas protegido como una pequeña princesita? Tú dime y ya veremos qué puedo hacer por ti —Otabek se aclaró la garganta para cubrir su mortificación.

—No hace falta —susurró rodando los ojos. Yuuri interrumpió el momento justo a tiempo, cuando el rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca para meter las patas con el moreno.

—Yuri… ¿podemos hablar un poco antes de que Víctor regrese?

La sala del apartamento era cómoda, diseñada especialmente para que los visitantes de los pacientes pudieran descansar o quedarse de ser necesario. Yuuri dormía en la cama con Víctor pues el alfa lo había registrado como su pareja.

—¿Podrías explicarme mejor lo que son los destinados? Víctor insiste en que soy su destinado, pero esquiva mis preguntas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Víctor… ¿está así por mi culpa? —el tono de Yuuri no era totalmente tímido, como en otras ocasiones, más bien parecía ansioso por tener la información que necesitaba.

—Lamento decir que es por ti, aunque no es tu culpa —y aunque era una declaración algo fuerte, Yuri lo dijo en aquel tono tranquilo y como si fuera algo normal por lo que el moreno de lentes asintió sin sentirse atacado.

—Es lo mismo que dijo. Necesito que me lo expliques.

—Los alfas y los omegas creamos lazos, a veces por voluntad, a veces por un error, hay muchas situaciones en las cuales un lazo puede ser creado, pero lo ideal es que sea por voluntad de ambas partes. Un destinado es… algo mucho más fuerte que los lazos que pueden crearse entre dos personas. También es algo que no puede ser controlado.

—¿Así que va en contra de la voluntad de la persona?

—No… no va en contra. La mayoría de nosotros nace buscando a esa otra persona que nos entenderá totalmente. Es algo mágico. Tal vez no sea cierto, pero todos queremos encontrar a nuestro destinado. Es… como encontrar tu media naranja —eso dejó al moreno sumamente pensativo.

—Entonces… no es como el hilo rojo del destino.

—No. Es como encontrar a la persona que te complementa en todo, teniendo la seguridad de que jamás podrá apartarse de ti.

—Eso es…

—El problema es que eres humano. Al menos es un problema para Víctor, que necesita que le correspondas de la misma forma. No sé cómo no se ha vuelto loco —los ojos verdes de Yuri le dieron una mirada tan intensa que el japonés supo que aún había algo que se le estaba escapando.

—¿Eh…?

—¿No estuviste viendo lo que pasó con Seung? Estaba volviéndose loco. De celos, de inseguridad, de todo lo negativo en una relación. No sé cómo Jean pudo aguantarlo.

—Pero Otabek lo arregló… —Otabek negó, ahora le tocaba a él explicar.

—No lo arreglé… solo lo alivié un poco.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—Seung necesita crear un lazo con Jean, no conmigo. Yo no soy su alfa.

—Y Jean no es un alfa, solo es un humano.

—Entonces… aunque yo quiera… ¿no puedo ayudar a Víctor? —el tono de Yuuri era uno desolado. Realmente había pensado que podría hacer algo por el alfa. Ahora comenzaba a entender la verdadera situación. Yuri trató de animarlo al notar que su ánimo decaía nuevamente.

—Para eso vinimos aquí, ¿no? Los médicos encontrarán una forma de ayudarlo. ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?

—Hay… otra cosa —Yuri esperó pacientemente a que el moreno hablara, pero al ver lo rojo que se estaba poniendo intuyó de inmediato el tipo de pregunta que tenía.

—Oye, ¿estás pensando cosas pervertidas justo ahora? —exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa. Yuuri le caía extremadamente bien. Desde un principio supo que tenía ese algo que encantaba, ahora podía verlo con más claridad y eso lo hacía querer molestarlo más para verlo sonrojar.

—¡No! ¡No, no es eso!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Yuri, no lo molestes. Déjalo que hable —lo regañó el alfa al ver lo que el rubio hacía.

—No conoces a Yuuri. Es acerca del sexo, ¿cierto? —Yuuri asintió totalmente cohibido— ¿ya lo hiciste con Víctor? —cuando el moreno negó los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron con incredulidad. —¡Demonios! Con razón Víctor se ve tan jodido.

—Yuri, lenguaje.

—¿No te gusta Víctor? Porque cuando te llamé aquella vez venías listo para hacerlo conmigo y no parecía que tuvieras problemas con ello.

—Me gusta Víctor. O sea… ¿a quién no le gustaría? Es tan perfecto. Pero es un alfa.

—¿Pero es un alfa? ¿Qué demonios? Obvio que es un alfa. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que es un alfa?

—Los alfas son muy dominantes.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—No… es solo que… 

—Yuuri… los humanos tienen algo muy especial —comenzó a decirle Otabek— no hace falta que seas un omega o que actúes como uno. Tienes una ventaja muy grande sobre Víctor y es que puedes elegir.

—Además, quién dice que un alfa no puede actuar como omega de vez en cuando… —esta vez la sonrisa maliciosa fue dirigida a Otabek quien pareció sonrojarse a pesar de su estoicismo.

No pudieron hablar más pues en ese momento apareció una de las enfermeras, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden para traer a Víctor a la habitación. El alfa de ojos claros llegó en silla de ruedas y con bata de hospital, acompañado por dos enfermeras que tenían toda la pinta de ser betas. Al ver a Yuuri de inmediato le tendió la mano y el moreno la tomó.

—Me disculpo si los hice esperar.

—Estás en el hospital, no en tu casa —el carácter arisco de Yuri le sacó una sonrisa, pero su rostro se notaba cansado. Las enfermeras se retiraron y Víctor pudo levantarse y estirarse un poco.

—Pensé que no terminarían nunca. Yuuri, déjame abrazarte muy fuerte, así me sentiré mejor —el aludido se acercó, permitiendo que Víctor tuviera ese contacto con él y devolviéndole el abrazo. Por alguna razón, sentía que ahora más que nunca debía protegerlo.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con los médicos?

—En un par de días, cuando tengan los resultados y consulten mi caso.

—¿Y mientras tanto?

—Yuuri y yo jugaremos a los recién casados —exclamó el alfa con una enorme sonrisa. El rostro de Yuuri se tornó de un rojo muy peculiar y el familiar gruñido de Yuri no se hizo esperar.

—¿Ehh?

—¡V-Víctor!

Todos rieron un rato al ver lo avergonzado que Yuuri parecía mientras Víctor, sin soltarle la mano, sonreía tranquilamente.

Cuando más tarde las enfermeras regresaron para llevar a Víctor a una sesión para reestablecer un poco el balance en su aura de alfa, Yuri se identificó como un omega fuerte y preguntó si podía ir a observar lo que harían con él. Luego de obtener la autorización de los médicos y de Víctor mismo, Yuri fue con ellos, dejando a Otabek y a Yuuri solos en la habitación.

Yuuri y Otabek se llevaban muy bien. Habían pasado tiempo juntos, un poco en la tierra y mucho más mientras el humano se hospedaba en casa de sus padres. Ambos eran de carácter afable y tranquilo. Por eso, cuando Jean llegó para informarles que ya habían aceptado a Seung en el hospital y que la habitación quedaba cerca, se los encontró viendo las noticias y conversando. El omega no venía con él, las enfermeras se lo habían llevado para hacerle los primeros exámenes de rutina y ver cómo iba su embarazo.

Jean sonrió al ver a Beka. Habían pasado tantas cosas… pensar que había roto casi todas las promesas que le había hecho. Sin embargo, sabía que Beka no era de los que le sacaría eso en cara, dada la situación, pero igual era culpable. La única que no había roto era la de amarlo. Lo amaba aún. Solo que ahora era un amor diferente, uno que había madurado en el lapso de medio año. Se contuvo al último momento de llamarlo cachorro.

—Ya registré a Seung. Espero que no haya problemas —el primero en comenzar las preguntas fue el mismo Otabek.

—¿Te emociona saber que serás papá? —le pregunta hizo que Jean diera un profundo suspiro. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus propios padres, pero ellos lo habían criado para ser la persona que era, les debía mucho. Sus padres habían sacrificado todo por él. Él había sido la alegría de ambos mientras crecía. Claro que, al saber que le gustaban los hombres, las ilusiones que tenían de ser abuelos a través de él se vinieron abajo. Jean tenía otros hermanos y hermanas, pero él era el favorito de sus padres y a veces le daba nostalgia pensar en ellos.

—Claro que me emociona. Pensé… que no sería posible para mí.

—No entiendo…

—En la tierra los hombres no podemos tener hijos entre nosotros. Tal vez hubiera podido buscarme alguna chica, pero… no me parecía bien usar a alguien solo para eso.

—Conmigo tampoco tenías oportunidad —le recordó el moreno.

—Sabes, Beka, ese es el tipo de tema que se habla mejor con un trago en la mano. Pero sí, me emociona. Me emociona mucho. Jamás pensé que podría… no así de esta forma… es… estupendo. Y si estuviera en la tierra ya habría hecho una fiesta.

Pensarlo trajo una enorme sonrisa a sus labios. De haber podido celebrarlo en la tierra, habría hecho una gran fiesta en el club. Aguzó la mirada azul, posándola como si buscara dónde hacer blanco en el alfa de ojos oscuros.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo piensas tener los tuyos?

—Sabes que Yuri está bajo tratamiento… no creo que sea prudente ahora.

—Deberían consultarlo. Están en el mejor hospital de este mundo, ¿no? —Otabek asintió, podía consultarlo con Yuri, aunque en esos momentos prefería no presionarlo.

—Veré cómo decirle.

—Así, si tengo una hija, podré casarla con uno de tus hijos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué idioteces dices?

—Este mundo está lleno de contratos y cosas que no tienen sentido para mí, pero si es con tu familia o con Yuri, no me importa. Eso nos haría familia, ¿no? Además, creo que lo mejor para Seung es quedarnos en su mundo.

—Tienes la cabeza llena de paja.

—Sí… y las manos llenas con todo este asunto.

Jean decidió que era tiempo de cambiar la conversación antes que comenzara a decirle cosas más personales al moreno.

—Lo de Víctor se ve bastante serio. ¿Mejorará?

—No sabría decirlo, es la primera vez que soy testigo de un caso como el suyo.

—¿No basta con que Yuuri y Víctor lo hagan?

—Quién sabe —la conversación se había vuelto extremadamente incómoda para Yuuri quien había permanecido callado mientras ellos hablaban, pero nuevamente fueron salvados por una enfermera que venía a avisarle a Jean que Seung ya estaba de regreso en la habitación.

—Los veo más tarde.

Yuuri se sintió sumamente aliviado, más cuando Otabek no retomó el tema. Honestamente, él quería hacerlo con Víctor, pero ahora que se había decidido, era el alfa quien se mantenía al margen.

Media hora más tarde las enfermeras regresaron con un Víctor de mejor semblante y un Yuri bastante serio.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Otabek por lo bajo, pero Yuri negó sin hacer comentarios. Pasaron un buen rato con ellos, viendo que estuvieran cómodos y luego hicieron lo mismo con Jean y Seung, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Finalmente, fue momento de regresar al hotel.

—¿Yuri?

—Sabes… estaba viendo lo que hacen con Víctor… es solo un montón de omegas haciendo lo mismo que hice cuando lo vi por primera vez. Solo que a mí me cuesta menos trabajo.

—Tenemos auras fuertes —Yuri asintió.

—Víctor también tiene un aura fuerte, su alfa es fuerte, solo que no tan fuerte como el tuyo. Según lo que me dijo, los doctores tienen la teoría de que, si pueden debilitar el alfa de Víctor, tal vez no necesite crear un lazo fuerte con Yuuri. ¿Sabías que quieren ver tratar a Yuuri también?

—¿A Yuuri? —el rubio asintió.

—La teoría es… que los humanos son como un canvas en blanco. Tienen posibilidad de desarrollar cualquiera de las personalidades, ya sea alfa, beta u omega. Ellos quieren desarrollar la personalidad omega en Yuuri el tiempo suficiente para crear un lazo con Víctor.

—Así que… si debilitan a Víctor… y fortalecen a Yuuri…

—Sí. Pero yo tengo otra teoría. La personalidad dominante de Yuuri indica que su alfa está más desarrollado.

—¿Yuuri es dominante?

—Yo pienso que sí. Al ver la forma en que dominó a Víctor cuando se conocieron, creo que Yuuri es un alfa.

—Entonces lo que los médicos quieren…

—No funcionará. Es lo que pienso. Creo que mi teoría es correcta, pero yo no soy un puto médico, podría equivocarme. Pero no me equivoqué contigo, pude hacer que tus mordidas, las que te hacían actuar como un omega, desaparecieran… ¡mierda!

—Yuri… —quiso decirle que cuidara su lenguaje, pero la expresión de su pareja parecía ser una de asombro y alegría a la vez.

—Les daré una semana… si no pueden ayudar a Víctor… entonces… lo voy a morder —Otabek no pudo evitar la reacción visceral que aquella declaración provocó en su alfa y gruñó de forma audible mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el volante con fuerza.


	40. OmegA 40

—Yuri… —el tono en que dijo aquello hizo que el omega de Yuri metiera el rabo entre las patas y que a él le diera un escalofrío en el cuello.

—B-beka… cachorro… no lo dije de esa forma. Carajo…

El alfa de Otabek gruñó, pero el moreno pudo controlarlo con relativa facilidad, con todo, no era algo que pudiera aceptar fácilmente.

—Haces que me duela la cabeza. ¿Piensas que puedes contagiar a Víctor?

—Creo que puedo hacerlo, de la misma forma en que te contagié a ti.

—Yo no quiero que muerdas a nadie más, no de esa forma —gruñó dándole una mirada de soslayo que pretendía mostrarle lo mal que le sentaba siquiera la insinuación.

—Obvio que no. Pero es el viejo.

—Aun así, aunque lo muerdas, no funcionaría.

—Si ellos logran despertar algún tipo de presencia alfa en Yuuri en vez de tratar de despertar al omega, tal vez podría funcionar.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Le puedo quitar la mordida como lo hice contigo.

—Estás en tratamiento, podría no funcionar —luego de eso hubo un largo silencio donde solo se escuchó la música en la radio del auto. El rubio volteó su cara hacia el cristal de la puerta observando el paisaje del camino con estudiada intensidad.

—Yo… —su voz se había vuelto casi un susurro, aunque Otabek podía escuchar con claridad la voz extrañamente profunda del rubio— …estaba pensando en dejar el tratamiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Hay… cosas… que quiero hacer.

—Yuri, ¿dejaste de tomar los medicamentos de nuevo?

—No, eso no. Quería consultártelo primero.

—¿Y esas cosas son ayudar a Víctor?

—Hay… otras —Otabek esperó. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Yuri parecían ir en una dirección que hacían que su corazón latiera fuerte de forma repentina. Su pecho se llenó de esperanza, como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de la cuenta regresiva. Disminuyó la velocidad y poco a poco detuvo el auto.

—Quiero intentar tener una familia.

—¿Seguro que no lo dices solo porque las hormonas de Seung te estén afectando? —Yuri negó— ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Víctor puede cambiar totalmente el concepto de su publicidad cuando quiera y como quiera. Me lo recordó mientras lo acompañaba en su terapia. Estaba pensando… que mi única excusa es seguir trabajando.

Otabek apretó un poco el volante. No quería realmente que Yuri dijera aquello como si tener una familia fuera un paso más a dar. Su sentir seguramente fue captado por el rubio porque sintió la cálida mano de Yuri sobre la suya en el volante.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… siempre pensé… que si tenía una familia sería como la mía, fría, distante. No conocía otra forma. Luego conocí a Jean… y finalmente conocí a tu familia… y creo que… me sentí celoso de que tuvieran algo con lo que yo ni siquiera había soñado. Y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de alcanzar algo parecido se siente como un sueño y me da miedo.

Otabek asintió. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Yuri. No era como si a la edad que tenían supieran de antemano que había cientos de opciones y que podían escoger la que más les gustara. Su familia siempre le había mostrado un amor incondicional, incluso su padre. Yuri, por el contrario, había crecido en un ambiente tenso y lleno de discusiones y manipulaciones. Todo lo contrario. Para él una familia amorosa era la norma, no se le había pasado por la mente que hubiera otro tipo de familia hasta que conoció a la de Yuri. Por impulso se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del pasajero. Le extendió la mano al rubio para que bajara y lo abrazó.

—Sabes que puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta hasta que estés completamente seguro.

—El problema no es si estoy seguro o no… quiero tener una familia… creo que es solo costumbre buscar excusas. Que si el tratamiento… que si el trabajo… que si quiero ser independiente. Pero la verdad es… que no me importa mucho el tratamiento, y el trabajo estará ahí cuando regrese. Además… ser independiente… eso no lo voy a perder contigo. Tú no eres así y eso me gusta.

Otabek lo abrazó, recostándose del auto, un abrazo sin prisas, de esos que los mecían como si de un arrullo se tratara. —Puede significar que tus ánimos se descontrolen.

—Lo sé…

—Y engordarás donde no quieres y puede que no te vuelvas a ver igual.

—Ya lo sé, ¿quieres asustarme?

—Solo quiero que leas la letra pequeña del contrato. Tener familia puede provocar todo eso y más, por muchos años. No dormiremos bien y puede que no tengamos sexo por mucho tiempo, mientras estés criando no tendrás celos, pero yo sí. Y los niños no nos dejarán tranquilos ni un instante.

—Lo dices como si fuera a tener un equipo de soccer.

—Me gustaría que fueran más de dos. Por eso tal vez no sería posible que regresaras al tratamiento a tiempo.

—¿Qué va a hacerme el tratamiento? ¿Volverme más omega? Si los embarazos no me vuelven más omega, nada lo hará, lo que significa que soy así realmente y punto. No quiero seguir esperando a que los miedos que tengo crezcan solo para justificarlos. En mi próximo celo quiero intentar quedar… ya sabes.

—¿Tan pronto? —Yuri se encogió de hombros. Otabek lo hizo levantar la cabeza para ver poder ver la verdad en aquellos ojos verdes. —¿Seguro que no lo dices solo porque yo quiera?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera lo que quieres? Has estado queriendo lo que quiero desde que estamos juntos y yo no me he quejado.

Yuri puso sus brazos sobre los hombros del moreno pegando su frente con la suya y cerrando los ojos. Ya no tenía que ponerse de puntillas para hacer eso y sabía que era a causa de su condición. Pero no le importaba, crecer era lo de menos mientras pudiera hacer lo que quería. —Así que la próxima vez que lo hagamos olvídate del condón —Otabek bufó y luego se echó a reír.

—Y luego me pides que sea más romántico.

Se quedaron allí un rato, como si intentaran que ese exacto momento durara una eternidad. Otabek sentía que la cuenta regresiva en su pecho había terminado en una suave cascada de luces en vez de una fuerte y estruendosa explosión. Apenas podía contener la emoción.

—Deberías llamar a tus médicos. Decirles que transfieran tu caso aquí —se aventuró a decirle. Yuri asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero no le digas a los demás… quiero saber qué me aconsejan los médicos.

—Está bien —y Otabek sintió que todo estaba bien, no solo con aquella decisión, sino con Yuri, con su mundo, con todo el universo.

Los días que siguieron fueron un poco tediosos.

Yuri acompañaba a Víctor a sus terapias mientras los doctores intentaban dar con una forma segura para que Yuuri despertara un poco más su lado omega. Había un acuerdo de confidencialidad con todo el equipo médico que trataba a Yuuri y con la fama del hospital era poco probable que todo el asunto saliera a la luz. Aún así, Víctor parecía más nervioso que de costumbre.

Normalmente Víctor era un hombre tranquilo y sereno, pero según pasaban los días, la presencia de Yuuri a su lado a todas horas se estaba volviendo más y más intensa. Tanto así que las enfermeras comenzaron a temer el momento de llevar al moreno a su terapia omega.

—Yuuri… —gimió el alfa de ojos azules al ver que el japonés parecía estar distraído con la computadora que había mandado a traer desde su compañía. Ya había oscurecido fuera del hospital y aunque era temprano las enfermeras no los molestarían hasta el día siguiente si no se presentaba alguna emergencia con el alfa. —Yuuuuuri.

Finalmente, Yuuri dejó lo que estaba haciendo con un suspiro cansado. Las terapias omega no parecían estar dando resultado en él, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez se sentía menos inclinado a continuarlas. De no ser porque Víctor lo necesitaba él ya las habría cancelado. Se giró para encontrarse con un Víctor que aparentaba seguridad, pero la forma en que una de sus manos sujetaba la sábana de la cama decía a las claras que apenas podía mantenerse en aquella posición. Cerró todos los programas que había estado usando y fue a sentarse al lado del alfa.

—Gracias, Yuuri.

—Deberías descansar. No te ves nada bien.

—Eso es porque te la pasas frente a esa máquina y dejas de prestarme atención. Yuuri… mírame solo a mí.

—Víctor… ¿quieres que ordene algo de té?

—No, estoy bien así. Solo te necesito a ti a mi lado —cuando Víctor intentó acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri su mano tembló levemente como lo haría un anciano. Yuuri se sorprendió al notarlo, pero no dijo nada, culpándose por no haberlo notado antes.

—Me pondré el pijama —la mano del alfa no lo dejó ir— solo iré por el pijama, me cambiaré aquí al lado de la cama.

Buscó sus cosas con rapidez y volvió al lado del alfa quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. No era la primera vez que Yuuri se cambiaba frente a Víctor o estaba desnudo frente a él, pero era algo que parecía tranquilizarlo, aunque no estuviera seguro del por qué, de saberlo ya habría sacado provecho para ayudarlo con más precisión.

—Víctor…

—Yuu… ¿no te gustaría llamarme por un apodo? —Víctor parecía un poco decaído al escuchar su nombre— ¿Vitya? Me lo solía decir uno de los accionistas de mi padre cuando era pequeño. Me han llamado por otros nombres, pero Vitya se escucha mejor.

—Vitya —probó decirlo y Víctor sonrió nuevamente. Se cambió sin demasiado drama y se metió a la cama al lado del alfa. Esa noche el cuerpo del hombre de cabello claro se sentía más frío que de costumbre y Yuuri se pegó a él para tratar de darle de su calor.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco. Tú estás muy caliente, Yuu, mhh, me gusta cuando me abrazas así.

—¿Vitya…? —Víctor giró la cabeza un poco para poder mirarlo de soslayo, así como estaban abrazados en la cama no había mucho espacio para maniobrar. —¿No te gustaría morderme? —Víctor acarició su cabello con suavidad.

—Pero te dolería. No puedes sentir el placer que un omega siente cuando es mordido en el cuello.

—Eso… no es enteramente cierto —la respiración de Víctor se detuvo unos instantes y sus ojos brillaron levemente con la posibilidad de encontrar una manera en la cual podría acercarse más a Yuuri. El moreno en esos momentos se notaba un poco tímido, pero más que nada, preocupado por él y no pudo negarse como siempre lo hacía cuando el humano proponía aquello.

—¿Puedes mostrarme? —Yuuri asintió y se acercó, deslizándose lentamente a su lado, lo suficiente para alcanzar su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir el cálido beso y luego sentir la lengua del moreno acariciarlo justo allí donde se suponía que un omega debía marcarlo. Luego sintió los dientes sobre su piel, los dientes romos y nada filosos de Yuuri, sin embargo, sintió la punzada de placer cuando la presión sobre su piel se volvió insoportable.

—Yuu… —gimió por lo bajo —¿qué haces? —preguntó, aunque más por costumbre que por recibir una respuesta. El moreno continuó mordiendo y lamiendo su piel a intervalos hasta que Víctor se vio reducido a gemidos y jadeos de placer. Entonces Yuuri le susurró en el oído que hiciera lo mismo con él. No pudo negarse, no en el estado de su mente. Se inclinó para alcanzar el suave cuello de Yuuri y lo mordió con la misma intensidad, teniendo cuidado de no perforar la piel y controlando que sus caninos no fueran a crecer.

El primer gemido de Yuuri le causó una corriente en el pecho que fue directo a su entrepierna. No pudo evitar halar al moreno sobre su cuerpo mientras aún lo mordía. El jadeo de Yuuri al sentir la hombría de Víctor contra la suya fue un sonido erótico y sorprendido a la vez. Las manos del moreno intentaban separarlo y a la misma vez acariciar su cuerpo, como si estuviera dividido entre lo que podía y quería hacer. Mordió un poco más fuerte la piel en el cuello y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensaba, su excitación creciendo contra su entrepierna repentinamente. Quiso reír en ese momento. Su alfa se sentía aliviado de poder hacer aquello y sentir la aceptación de su destinado finalmente.

Los dedos de Yuuri se clavaron en sus brazos cuando subió su pierna y atrapó las suyas, pillándolo efectivamente contra su cuerpo.

—Vitya… —jadeó el moreno, intentando buscar una posición cómoda para su excitación y la de Víctor. Bajó una de sus manos para acomodarlos a ambos, acariciando el sexo del alfa por unos instantes y Víctor jadeó al sentirlo.

—Yuu, haz eso de nuevo —Yuuri obedeció, acariciando su sexo con firmeza, encendiendo su cuerpo como si estuviera en llamas. De pronto Yuuri se alejó de su alcance y ya estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió una mordida en su pecho y luego otra en su abdomen. Abrió los ojos azules con incredulidad cuando desde aquella posición en la que estaba el moreno, le dio una mirada sensual como no había visto antes, besando justo la base de su sexo. Su rostro se sintió caliente al ver la punta de la lengua de Yuuri lamer su carne y se dejó caer en la cama con un brazo en la cara y una mano en los cabellos del moreno. No tardó mucho en sentir los labios besar la punta de su sexo y luego una calidez rodearlo poco a poco hasta llegar a la base.

—Demonios… —gimió y ya no pudo pensar más, su mente y todos sus sentidos desaparecieron a excepción de la noción de estar en la boca del moreno. —Demonios…

Yuuri no se detuvo mientras él se estremecía sobre la cama, demasiado inquieto por el placer que recibía. El sonido húmedo y obsceno se mezclaba con sus jadeos y su respiración entrecortada que se volvía más y más aguda hasta terminar en pequeños gemidos desesperados.

No tardó mucho en correrse en la boca del moreno, sintiendo un placer demasiado exquisito y un cansancio demasiado abrumador. Sus ojos parecían estar en blanco mientras observaba el techo de la habitación. Cuando los espasmos de su vientre y entrepierna terminaron finalmente, Yuuri terminó de limpiarlo con su boca, besando nuevamente su vientre y su pecho, mordiendo su cuello con suavidad para luego acurrucarse a su lado.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose totalmente gastado, el cuerpo de Yuuri pegado al suyo, dándole calor y los suaves cabellos negros rozando su mejilla. Solo un pensamiento le vino a la mente en ese momento y fue dejar que Yuuri tomara el control de la situación más a menudo.


	41. OmegA 41

Yuri caminaba de un lado al otro en la oficina médica mientras Otabek lo observaba sin decir nada. Sabía que no podría calmarlo, aunque quisiera. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que solicitaran el récord médico de ambos para ser examinado en el hospital donde se encontraba Víctor. Entre que enviaban los documentos y exámenes hasta que el equipo médico revisara los detalles.

Ahora se encontraban en aquella oficina, esperando por el médico. Para sorpresa de ambos, tres médicos entraron a la oficina, eso hizo que la ansiedad de Yuri hiciera pico y Otabek extendiera su mano para tocarlo un momento y tratar de calmarlo.

—Buenos días, señor Altin. Señor Plisetsky, por favor, tome asiento —Yuri así lo hizo, sentándose finalmente al lado de Otabek quien continuaba tocando su brazo. —No quisiera que el señor Plisetsky-

—Puede decirme Yuri —interrumpió el rubio de forma repentina y haciendo que los doctores asintieran.

—Bien, Yuri. No quiero que estés nervioso por lo que vamos a hablar porque es algo que, luego de revisar tu expediente, no afecta tu salud. Si bien tu condición podría afectar a otros, como ya fue comprobado al revisar el expediente de tu esposo, no es algo que realmente pueda contagiarlos.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza sin entender y Otabek parpadeó confundido. Otro de los médicos, esta vez una mujer que a las claras era omega, tomó la palabra al verlos así.

—Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es... que, si bien la condición pudo afectar en su momento a tu esposo, la misma no se alojó permanentemente. Una vez trataste sus mordidas, la condición cesó. No dejó rastro genético en su cuerpo. Fue como si nunca hubiera existido el vínculo que lo hacía actuar como un omega.

—Pero... fue peligroso cuando intenté romperlo. Eso lo envió al hospital...

—Sí. Pensé que moriría —murmuró el alfa al recordar.

—Eso fue porque tu cuerpo recibió un choque sensorial demasiado fuerte. Tengo entendido que fuiste mordido por Yuri veintisiete veces.

—Vaya... alguien se tomó el tiempo de hacer una cuenta exacta —murmuró. La mujer sonrió al notar su vergüenza.

—Lo que realmente significa es que Yuri hizo veintisiete vínculos a medias y luego trató de romperlos todos de una sola vez. Pero tengo entendido que en el hospital Yuri fue quitando los vínculos de una forma menos estresante y a menor escala.

—Sí... aunque luego perdimos el control por causas ajenas a nuestra voluntad —aclaró el rubio.

—También leímos sobre el incidente. El señor Jean Jacques Leroy estuvo involucrado en ese incidente y, sin embargo, no creó un vínculo como lo hizo Otabek. Espero no haya problema con que lo llame por su nombre —el moreno negó.

—Cuando Yuri mordió al señor Leroy, por alguna razón, no creó un vínculo. Tal vez debido a que ya había creado un vínculo con Otabek o puede que la razón fuera porque su intención no era crearlo realmente, sino protegerlo.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Muy sencillo, significa que necesitas estar de cierto ánimo para crear esos vínculos a medias.

—O sea... que tengo que estar emputado para que pase.

—Yuri... —susurró Otabek con resignación.

—Necesitas estar en una mentalidad de alfa para hacerlo. Ser dominante es una característica bastante alfa. Aunque existen omegas que son dominantes sin padecer de tu condición.

—Pues eso no me da mucho consuelo.

—Lo que queremos decir es... que lo único peculiar de tu condición es que puedes crear esos medios vínculos o vínculos falsos. Por lo demás, todas esas características que consideras de alfa, son características que se pueden encontrar en cualquier omega sin que por eso cambie su condición de omega. Todas esas creencias de que un omega debe tener ciertas cualidades solo son preferencias que la sociedad nos trata de imponer.

—A mí lo que diga la sociedad me importa poco. Solo lo prefería por mi trabajo como modelo —Otabek asentía a todo lo que escuchaba, pero en esos momentos tenía que confirmar sus dudas.

—Así que... Yuri... ¿puede dejar el tratamiento cuando quiera? ¿Sin afectar su salud?

—El tratamiento que Yuri seguía era solo para controlar de alguna forma el que su cuerpo continuara creciendo —el médico se dirigió a Yuri en esos momentos —le solicitaste a tus doctores mantener el crecimiento de tu cuerpo bajo control y eso fue lo que hicieron. Claro que cada vez que abandonabas el tratamiento tu cuerpo continuaba su crecimiento natural. Pero por lo demás, el tratamiento no va a curar tu condición.

—¿Qué? —ambos, Yuri y Otabek habían sido tomados por sorpresa con aquella declaración.

—Tampoco iba a hacer que fueras más omega de lo que ya eres. Es, más bien, un asunto de actitud.

—No... no, no, no. Yo necesito que me expliquen bien esta estupidez. ¿Para qué demonios me iba a someter a un tratamiento que no iba a curar mi enfermedad?

—Los doctores anteriores pensaron que, si ayudaban a que fueras más como el omega promedio, volviéndote más dócil y más sumiso, sería menos probable que tu lado dominante se mostrara, controlando así la posibilidad de volver a crear vínculos.

—Creo que los voy a demandar —gruñó sumamente molesto.

—Yuri... —Otabek también se sentía molesto. Siempre había pensado que los doctores intentaban curar la condición de Yuri, no controlarla y menos de esa forma. Tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas.

—Aún tengo preguntas.

—¿Sí?

—La condición de Yuri... ¿puede heredarse o pasar a nuestros hijos?

—La probabilidad es bastante baja, pero al Yuri tener familia con la condición, la posibilidad aumenta. Aunque, como ya explicamos, eso no afecta el desarrollo del niño. Así mismo, no afectará a ninguno de los pequeños que resulten ser alfas o betas.

—¿Puede quedar en estado sin problema?

—Así es —hubo un corto silencio en ese momento mientras la pareja absorbía la información y ponía en orden las ideas que les venían a la mente. Yuri volvió a dirigirse a los médicos, pero esta vez en relación al asunto de Víctor y Yuuri.

—Bien... bien... creo que... es seguro entonces que... exponga mis teorías acerca de otro asunto... —Yuri aún estaba molesto, siempre había pensado que los doctores estaban tratando su condición directamente. Saber que solo habían estado tratando de convertirlo en algo que no era le molestaba grandemente. Pero al parecer era una práctica común, pues en esos momentos, otro equipo médico trabajaba para convertir a Yuuri en un omega, cuando su forma de ser se inclinaba más hacia ser un alfa.

Si su condición ayudaba no solo a Yuuri y a Víctor, sino a Jean y a Seung, entonces valía la pena consultarlo en esos momentos.

Media hora más tarde, los médicos los dejaron ir y prometieron deliberar acerca de lo que Yuri les había propuesto.

Al salir fueron primero a visitar a Víctor y a Yuuri.

El alfa de ojos claros parecía estar de buen ánimo mientras que Yuuri, cerca suyo, parecía un poco más tímido que de costumbre. Para ellos era imposible ignorar el cambio en el aura de Víctor, era evidente que algo había cambiado. Tal vez no lo suficiente para que Víctor se recuperara totalmente, pero sí lo suficiente para que saliera de la cama.

—¡Otabek! ¡Y también Yuri! Eso sí es una sorpresa. ¿No tenían una cita hoy con los médicos?

—Ya hablamos con ellos.

—¿Y...? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Dicen que posiblemente sea tan alto como tú si dejo el tratamiento, pero eso será lo único que ocurra.

—Tus padres son altos —comentó el alfa.

—No tan altos como tú. No me interrumpas, viejo. A lo que vengo. Puede que exista una forma de ayudarte a ti y a Yuuri a formar un vínculo, pero primero imagino que analizarán los posibles riesgos y luego, de haber alguna posibilidad, hablarán con ustedes.

Los ojos azules de Víctor parecieron brillar al escuchar aquello y sin pensarlo demasiado se arrojó sobre el rubio para abrazarlo. Yuri intentó sacárselo de encima, pero al final y con la cara roja de la vergüenza, terminó permitiéndoselo bajo la atenta mirada de Otabek. No había maldad en aquel abrazo, mucho menos la intención de reclamarlo, tan solo era pura felicidad. De pronto Víctor lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco.

—Pero... ¿cómo podrías hacer eso?

—La condición de Yuri podría ser de utilidad, pero no quisiéramos crearles esperanzas de que funcionará porque no estamos seguros, es solo una teoría de Yuri.

—Lo entiendo... ¿oíste eso, Yuu? Tal vez podamos crear un vínculo. ¿Te gustaría eso?

La timidez de Yuuri lo abandonó por un momento, suficiente para dejarle ver a los demás que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Esa reacción distaba mucho de la primera reacción cuando el rubio los había vuelto a ver de regreso. Aquel Yuuri se notaba genuinamente dispuesto a ayudar a Víctor, lo que significaba que... sentía algo por él.

—Yuuri, ¿realmente quieres quedarte con ese viejo decrépito? —preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa que apenas disimulaba su malicia.

Los ojos color chocolate del japonés brillaron con determinación y su actitud, lejos de expresar timidez, mostraba una voluntad dispuesta a ir con Víctor hasta el final. Yuri no pudo evitar expresar su aprobación dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro. —Eso, Yuuri, demuéstrales de qué están hechos los humanos.

Eso alivianó bastante la atmósfera entre ellos y después de un buen rato, decidieron salir a visitar a Jean y a Seung, que no estaban muy lejos.

Yuri se tapó la nariz de inmediato al entrar. Las feromonas de Seung estaban extremadamente concentradas en el interior de la habitación y encima de eso, estaban fuera de control. Era como haber puesto un pie dentro de una tienda de perfumes. Otabek, por otra parte, no pudo evitar aspirar profundamente y sonreír como un tonto hasta que Yuri le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—¿Podrían mínimo ventilar el lugar? Seguramente las enfermeras dejaron de venir a atenderlos.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Yuri, ¡pero qué bueno que viniste! Beka, ¿puedo darle un abrazo? Seung me deja darle un abrazo, ¿verdad, bebé? —Otabek parpadeó confundido, jamás había visto a Jean con tanta ansiedad por lo que asintió. Apenas hacerlo Jean abrazó a Yuri tan fuerte que lo levantó del suelo.

—Oye, idiota, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Bájame! —el moreno de ojos oscuros volteó a ver a Seung, que observaba a Jean con preocupación. Era extraño, porque antes había sido todo lo contrario. Yuri logró zafarse y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Jean y vio exactamente lo mismo que había visto Otabek. —¿Jean? ¿Todo está bien, cierto? Digo, con el bebé. No me asustes.

—El bebé está bien —les aseguró Seung levantándose de la cama, —realmente no sé qué le pasa.

—¿Jean?

—No es nada, en serio. Solo que los extrañaba mucho. A ti también, Beka —se abrazó al moreno mientras apretaba la mano de Yuri con fuerza.

—Estás muy ansioso. ¿Le dijiste a las enfermeras?

Terminaron llamando a las enfermeras quienes al revisar a Jean descubrieron que tenía todos los síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad. Lo sedaron y no tardó mucho en caer rendido en la cama mientras Seung le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tal vez todo esto es demasiado para él. Me refiero... él es un humano, no están acostumbrados a compartirlo todo con su pareja, o sea, necesita su espacio personal. Pero no es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Tú no lo podías evitar, querer estar a su lado —murmuró Yuri. —Tal vez extraña la tierra... su club, el no poder comunicarse con sus amigos. Jean siempre tuvo muchos amigos y aquí está limitado a nosotros.

—Podríamos sacarlo del hospital mañana, si te parece. Para que se despeje un poco. Ya puedes estar alejado de él por más de tiempo, ¿no? —Seung asintió.

Quedaron en verse al día siguiente después del mediodía, para que descansara. El camino de regreso al hotel fue uno silencioso.

—Cachorro... ¿y si me pongo demasiado meloso cuando esté con panza? —preguntó el rubio mientras entraban al hotel y eran recibidos por Potya. El perro de Víctor era atendido por personal del hotel.

—Entonces mejor para mí.

—¿Y si me pongo ácido y desagradable? —Otabek depositó un beso en su cabeza mientras iba de camino a la habitación para cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo.

—Entonces me pondré meloso —Yuri lo siguió y lo observó mientras se cambiaba, al parecer buscando una reacción más amplia de parte de su compañero.

—¿No vas a extrañar a tus amigos?

—Yuri... ¿no quieres que vea a mis amigos? —Otabek lo atrajo al interior del cuarto y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—No estoy seguro... no sé cómo voy a ponerme cuando esté redondo como un planeta.

—Te preocupas demasiado —murmuró besándolo en la marca para que se tranquilizara. Al parecer lo sucedido con Jean le había afectado al rubio más de lo que había aparentado. Terminó abrazándolo y caminando con el rubio pegado a su cuerpo de una forma un poco rara hasta llegar a la sala y tirarse en el sofá. —Pidamos algo para almorzar aquí en la habitación, no quiero salir.

Pasaron el resto del día prácticamente tirados en el sofá, hablando y descansando hasta que llegó la noche y Yuri propuso ir al techo del hotel donde había pequeñas piscinas personales para los invitados. Otabek accedió y pronto estuvieron en el agua tibia de una de las piscinas, que se hallaba oculta al público con jardines y cortinas blancas, creando un ambiente romántico.

 

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciéramos aquí? —susurró el moreno en su oído mientras acariciaba sus piernas bajo el agua. El rubio se quitó el bañador y lo puso sobre la madera en el borde de la piscina. Sin mucho miramiento le quitó el bañador a su pareja y se sentó sobre sus piernas, frente a frente. La reacción de Otabek fue inmediata, tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo con deseo mientras Yuri se acomodaba sobre sus piernas y sobre su sexo. Unos jadeos y gemidos fueron la única prueba de que Yuri se había empujado contra el alfa, permitiendo que su cuerpo recibiera el ya excitado miembro de su pareja. No se detuvo hasta quedar sentado apretadamente contra las caderas del moreno. Un pequeño sonrojo delató lo excitado que estaba mientras se mordía los labios por el placer que le provocaba.

—Otabek... si logro ser tan alto como Víctor...

—¿Sí?

—¿Me dejarías... cogerte...? —el sexo de Otabek palpitó fuertemente en el interior de Yuri haciendo que el rubio sonriera con malicia. —Eso era lo que quería saber.

—Eres un omega muy engreído —gruñó su pareja tomándolo por las caderas y ondulando las suyas, comenzando un ritmo profundo sin avisarle y haciéndolo gemir de placer. Claro que le excitaba pensar que Yuri podía hacer aquello. Decir que no extrañaba lo que había estado haciendo por dos años sería mentira. Claro que le gustaría y si era Yuri, eso era aún más excitante.


	42. OmegA 42

De regreso a la habitación Yuri iba tomado de la mano de su pareja sintiéndose algo travieso. Habían comenzado en la piscina, pero no estaban satisfechos ni por mucho.

Se lanzó encima de la espalda de Otabek tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada y mordió su marca. Eso hizo que al moreno se le ablandaran las piernas y casi fueran a dar al suelo. Apenas pudo llegar a la mullida alfombra que había en el recibidor.

—¡Yuri! —jadeó el moreno dejándose caer con todo el cuidado que pudo y rodando para pillar a Yuri contra el suelo. Escuchó su risa cuando no quiso soltarle el cuello. Notó la erección del rubio contra su espalda. —Eso no va a pasar todavía —gruñó excitado cuando su alfa sintió la provocación directa. Se soltó del agarre del rubio y lo tuvo sujeto de las manos y las piernas.

—Beka, no, aquí no, me quemaré la espalda con la alfombra. Llévame a la cama, anda.

—Los cachorros traviesos no deciden a dónde quieren que se los cojan —aquello, dicho de esa forma dominante y la manera en que el moreno lo levantó del suelo le causaron un poco de vértigo del bueno al rubio. Antes de saberlo Otabek lo tenía apoyado sobre la barra de la cocina y le bajaba nuevamente el bóxer.

Intentó separarse un poco del moreno apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y estirándose hacia el frente mientras se ponía de puntas. —Beka, vamos a ensuciar la mesa —le dijo a modo de advertencia, pero la forma obscena en que lo decía no ayudaba mucho a que el moreno lo tomara en cuenta.

Sintió los dientes de Otabek en su marca mientras pegaba el pecho y todo el cuerpo a su espalda y trasero. Por instinto empujó sus caderas hacia el moreno separando las piernas. Cuando finalmente lo dejó ir, puso una mano en su espalda y lo hizo pegarse al a mesa para tener mejor acceso a para lograr una posición más fácil para él. —Estás muy caliente, Yuri.

La ropa de Yuri cayó hasta sus rodillas cuando ya Otabek se bajaba el frente de la suya lo suficiente como para dejar su aún excitado sexo fuera, pegándolo de inmediato entre los glúteos del rubio, rozando a todo lo largo de aquel espacio hasta empujar los genitales del rubio. Luego se separó un poco y con una mano aún en la espalda de Yuri acomodó la punta de su sexo en la sonrosada apertura. Lo sintió tensarse antes de palpitar con anticipación, un pequeño gemido desesperado fue el aviso para empujar al interior con lentitud y firmeza, sujetando las caderas del omega. No se detuvo hasta estar completamente pegado a él, enfundado en su interior y sintiendo cómo los músculos de Yuri lo apretaban deliciosamente.

—Beka… maldición, casi haces que me corra. Se siente tan bien —suspiró cuando pudo hablar de nuevo coherentemente. Separó las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso y sollozó quedamente cuando sintió que el moreno lo penetraba más profundamente. Puso los brazos sobre la mesa para poder recostar su frente y estar más cómodo cuando Otabek comenzó un ritmo rápido y profundo.

El moreno por su parte sentía que su pecho iba a reventar. El interior de Yuri estaba aún más caliente que cuando lo hicieron en la piscina y la forma en que se había lubricado era mucho más intensa también. Sus gemidos y pequeños sollozos lo hacían querer escuchar más. Era el sonido más dulce que su pareja pudiera hacer.

—Duele rico, Beka. Ahí, duele rico.

Otabek no detuvo su ritmo al escuchar aquello, no podría detenerse aunque quisiera, lo único que quería era escuchar el placer de Yuri y sentirlo estremecerse con cada embestida. Las piernas del rubio comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo después de unos largos minutos de soportar aquel ritmo, su cuerpo derritiéndose cada vez más, apoyándose en las caderas del moreno. Necesitaban una posición más cómoda.

Salió del interior de Yuri, recibiendo el frío de la habitación en su carne húmeda y volteó levantándolo de su posición lo giró y lo subió a la mesa. Así sentado lo besó furiosamente antes de halarlo hasta el borde y buscar penetrarlo nuevamente. El rubio lo dirigió con su propia mano a la ahora sonrojada entrada y se arqueó al sentir que era penetrado nuevamente hasta el fondo sin pausa. Otabek gruñó cuando el interior de Yuri se contrajo involuntariamente sobre su carne. Luego lo sintió relajarse, notando que las piernas del rubio se enredaban cómodamente en su cintura. Con todo, la mesa era demasiado alta.

Con un gruñido molesto levantó a Yuri de esta y lo llevó hasta el respaldo de uno de los sofás que había en la sala. El mismo era mullido y la altura era perfecta. Los brazos de Yuri se colgaron de su cuello para ayudarlo, empujando cuando él embestía. Sabía que pronto iba a correrse y no le importaba, pero Yuri tenía que correrse de nuevo también. Bajó sus manos a las nalgas del rubio, apretándolas con fuerza y arrancándole un tembloroso gemido. Mordió la marca en el cuello de Yuri y el cuerpo se tensó con la corriente de emociones, el vínculo se hacía más fuerte cada vez que lo mordía.

Luego de cambiar de lugar no duraron mucho, Yuri estaba al límite y las ganas de correrse de Otabek eran tantas que comenzaba a dudar si podría esperar por su rubio amante. Eso lo hizo meter una mano entre ambos para tomar el sexo de Yuri y comenzar a masturbarlo. Las uñas del rubio se clavaron en sus brazos y los jadeos entre ambos entibiaron el aire alrededor de ellos. Fue cosa de unos minutos que Yuri arqueara la espalda y echara la cabeza hacia atrás, formando una pequeña o con su boca. De repente contrajo sus piernas, aprisionando al moreno y dejando escapar pequeños jadeos rítmicos, una mezcla entre grito y queja.

Otabek apretó los dientes y contestó los jadeos con unos cuantos gruñidos suyos mientras se esforzaba por moverse dentro de aquel cuerpo a pesar de aquel apretado abrazo. Luego llegaron los deliciosos espasmos y finalmente la cálida sensación de estarse desbordando en el interior del rubio. Sus caderas se movieron sin su consentimiento por unos largos segundos mientras su mano recibía la viscosa humedad de Yuri.

Se quedó en aquella posición por un largo rato mientras recuperaban el aliento y el rubio escondía la cabeza en su pecho.

—Manchamos el asiento —escuchó que decía el rubio. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue asentir mientras le ayudaba a bajar las piernas de su cintura con cuidado.

—¿Una ducha? —Yuri asintió con un suspiro.

Esa noche no hubo repetición, estaban agotados, sin embargo, la mañana siguiente el buen humor de ambos se reflejaba en todo lo que hacían. Besos aquí y allá cada vez que se pasaban cerca, cada vez que estaban a menos de un metro el uno del otro.

Recibieron una llamada de Seung tarde en la mañana para avisarles que Jean estaba un poco mejor, aunque Víctor seguía igual. Confirmaron que irían por Jean después del almuerzo y se aseguraron de que Seung estaría bien sin la presencia de su pareja.

Lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Jean a la playa. No al mismo lugar en que habían estado antes, pero sí a la parte donde había pequeños negocios de comida y restaurantes.

—Esto es tan relajante —murmuró Jean mientras sorbía una piña colada. Yuri y Otabek hacían exactamente lo mismo, sentados a la mesa sobre un pequeño muelle sobre el mar que fungía como el balcón de uno de los restaurantes. Pasaron una tarde tranquila, charlando y hablando de cosas de la tierra. De la familia de Jean y demás. —Extrañaba tener cinco minutos para mí. ¿Todas las relaciones entre alfas y omegas son así?

—No lo creo, pero quién sabe. Tal vez hay algunas parejas que tiene problemas similares —Jean asintió en dirección a su ex novio.

—También extrañaba hablar con ustedes. Se siente… más familiar para mí —Jean se acomodó un poco más derecho en la silla y miró a la pareja sentada al lado suyo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué cuentan? Finalmente puedo interrogarlos como es debido. No me digan que nada porque tienen un aire, así como a felicidad —Otabek sonrió levemente, su expresión era totalmente honesta al hablar.

—Nos va bien. Nos llevamos mucho mejor ahora.

—Así que ya lo hiciste caer en tus redes de seducción —Jean echó a reír cuando Yuri intentó golpearlo.

—Eres un idiota.

—No cambias, Yuri. ¿Y tú, Beka? ¿En serio ya me olvidaste? —nuevamente su atención volvía a su ex amante sin poderlo evitar.

—Yuri se adueñó de todo.

—¿Todo? ¿En serio?

—Sí, es totalmente mío. Ya deja de fastidiar con eso —no hubo suspiros de ilusión, más bien, una expresión satisfecha. Al parecer, eso era lo que Jean quería escuchar de parte de ellos.

—¿Celebraron bodas aquí? No sé cuál es la costumbre. Me casaré con Seung.

—Solo tienen que inscribirse. No hacemos bodas como en la tierra. O sea, no hay razón, la marca es suficiente y todo el mundo la reconoce. Ahora que, cuando nazca el bebé puedes hacer una fiesta para recibirlo.

—Ya veo… pero si estamos en la tierra, quiero que nos casemos allá. Mis padres no van a dejar las cosas así solo con un certificado de matrimonio. Querrán evidencia. Además, también hace falta evidencia para otras cosas.

—Entonces, ¿regresarán a la tierra?

—No lo discutimos aún. Pero para Seung es más conveniente quedarse aquí, ¿cierto? —ambos asintieron. Otabek no pudo evitar la pregunta que le seguía, aunque pareciera una vieja chismosa.

—¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? ¿Dos?

—¿Solo dos? Quiero tener cuatro o cinco. Quiero una familia grande. ¿Cuántos piensan tener ustedes? —Yuri casi se atragantó con su piña colada al escuchar aquello.

—No puedo creer que te trajimos solo para hablar de crías —se quejó.

—Tienes razón, bebé. Hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Cómo está eso de que tal vez puedas ayudarme a mí y a Seung con eso del vínculo? —el cariñoso apodo que Jean siempre usaba con él lo puso de buen humor de inmediato.

—¿Los médicos te hablaron de eso?

—Víctor me dijo.

—Ese viejo… lo voy a matar —Yuri le explicó su teoría a Jean, quien escuchó todo con interés. 

—Pareciera que puede funcionar. Pero… cuando me mordiste aquella vez, no sucedió nada como eso.

—Creo que si usan el tratamiento que usarán en Yuuri podría funcionar. Aunque sea un vínculo débil, si permanecen juntos, se irá fortaleciendo.

—Cuando hay amor e interés, las relaciones se fortalecen —sentenció el moreno de ojos claros.

Luego de estar por horas relajándose en la playa se llevaron a Jean al hotel para que se refrescara y poder visitar alguno de los antros que había en la ciudad.

El trío que hacían era algo digno de ver. Un alfa fuerte y un omega fuerte protegiendo a un beta que no se daba por enterado de todos los olores en el lugar. Bebieron y bailaron, con Jean siempre entre ambos, dando miradas peligrosas a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a ellos.

Con todo, siempre había uno que otro que no respetaba, especialmente en un lugar donde la mayoría estaban acostumbrados a tomar lo que querían. Un lugar donde el dinero no era problema.

Otabek comenzaba a sentir el ambiente pesado por lo que fue moviendo al grupo un poco fuera del centro de atención. Un grupo de unos cinco alfas, dos omegas y varios betas los acorralaron un poco impidiéndoles salir del club. Al principio era curiosidad, pero según pasaba el tiempo iban sintiéndose en confianza. Jean no ayudaba pues su sonrisa encantaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Yuri dejó sentir su molestia cuando uno de los alfas se acercó demasiado y rozó su espalda. Aquello fue suficiente para que el rubio dejara escapar su aura de alfa. La cosa no mejoró cuando Otabek, al sentir la incomodidad de Yuri, dejó salir la suya. Un silencio mortal se fue extendiendo alrededor de ellos.

—Salgamos de aquí —murmuró Otabek cuando finalmente el grupo que los tenía pillados les dejó un espacio para pasar. Jean tuvo que arrastrar a Yuri por un brazo cuando no quiso moverse por estar mirando mal al alfa que lo había rozado.

Al salir Jean comenzó a reír como un demente. —¿En serio íbamos a pelear?

El moreno continuó riendo por un largo rato y los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que unírsele. La extraña situación había logrado que Jean finalmente dejara salir todo lo que había estado guardando durante aquel tiempo con Seung. Como si todo fluyera repentino a través de su jovial risa. Tan preocupado estaba por Seung que se había perdido a sí mismo con tal de cuidar al joven que ahora era su pareja.

—Si no estuvieras aquí ya les habría partido el hocico, pero no puedo ir a entregarte todo magullado. Luego no te dejan salir nunca más con nosotros.

—Seung lo tiene totalmente controlado.

—Oigan… eso no es nada lindo. No se burlen —les exigió aun entre risas.

—¿Ya quieres regresarte? Parece que te sientes mucho mejor.

—Sí, ya quiero regresar. Seung no es tan apegado… son solo las circunstancias. Antes de que saliera embarazado él era mucho menos… íntimo. Ahora eso del vínculo lo tiene totalmente descontrolado. A mí me parece tierno, pero no me di cuenta de que estaba absorbiendo todo mi tiempo preocupándome por él.

—Pues si todo sale bien… tal vez él deje de preocuparse tanto por el vínculo y tú podrás tener una relación un poco más normal con él.

—Yuri, bebé. Voy a ser papá, con otro hombre, es cosa de locos y nada normal para mí. Pero es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.


	43. OmegA 43

Una semana más tarde, los médicos dieron el visto bueno a Yuri para intentar realizar un vínculo a medias en Víctor y uno en Yuuri. Sin embargo, la salud de Víctor era aún más delicada que cuando ingresó al hospital a pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados. Un Yuuri bastante preocupado y sobreprotector estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde Víctor descansaba acostado de lado y con las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo.

La sensación que le dio al rubio fue que el cuerpo de Víctor de alguna manera se había encogido totalmente y eso lo sacaba de balance.

Un equipo de cinco médicos y media docena de enfermeras estaba presente solo para la ocasión. Yuuri ya había recibido el tratamiento para despertar a su alfa y los doctores estaban sumamente felices con los resultados. Contrario a lo que había sucedido con el tratamiento para despertar a su omega.

La presencia de Yuuri parecía haber crecido e incluso el alfa de Otabek lo había notado y se removía inquieto en su interior. Estaba en modo protector al cien por ciento al lado de Víctor. Cuando llegó el momento él fue quien lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

Comenzarían el experimento con Yuuri, Víctor estaba demasiado débil y si algo salía mal con el moreno entonces no valía la pena intentarlo con él.

—Yuuri, sabes que no te haría daño, —susurró el rubio cuando estuvo cerca suyo y le abrió la bata de hospital lo suficiente como para dejar el cuello completamente libre— pero esto te va a doler jodidamente.

El moreno le devolvió una expresión tranquila. —¿Se supone que sienta algo aparte de dolor? Quiero saber si funciona —Yuri no supo qué decirle, pero uno de los médicos respondió.

—Si la mordida es correcta sentirás a los alfas aquí presentes como una amenaza hacia Víctor.

—Pero Víctor es un alfa. ¿Sentiré algo en su contra también?

—No lo sabemos todavía, pero en teoría, Víctor ya te ha entregado a su alfa.

—¿También sentiré su aroma?

—Justo en estos momentos, el olor de Víctor es demasiado débil, incluso para nosotros. Es un mecanismo de defensa, evitando así cualquier confrontación con los alfas presentes. Nos dice que no representa ninguna amenaza —Yuuri pareció calmarse con la respuesta y asintió en dirección al rubio para dejarle saber que ya estaba listo.

Yuri se inclinó y olisqueó el cuello de Yuuri por un momento, buscando el lugar adecuado. Si hubiera sido un alfa real, no habría tenido problemas en encontrarlo, pero siendo un humano, se le hacía difícil decidirse. Finalmente escogió un lugar y mordió sin pensarlo demasiado. Yuuri se sujetó de sus hombros, pero no lo empujó.

No pudo evitar gritar, pero tenía miedo de que no funcionara. Había hablado con Víctor y el hombre le había recomendado que se preparara mentalmente para aceptar lo que fuera que Yuri pudiera darle. Debía aceptar todo, el dolor, el placer, los sentimientos… todo. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió ya Yuri no estaba pegado de su cuello. Se llevó una mano a la herida y notó que había sangre en ella.

En esos momentos vio que Víctor se abría la bata de hospital, dejando su cuello expuesto. Parpadeó confundido cuando al mirar a su alrededor sintió que Otabek ya no le parecía tan amigable. Así mismo, algunos de los doctores le daban una mala vibra, incluyendo dos de las enfermeras. Un suave olor a canela invadió sus sentidos. Canela y otras especias. Jamás había sentido ese olor antes y se giró para mirar al hombre a los ojos. La suave mirada de Víctor le pareció extremadamente sensual.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —escuchó que alguien preguntaba, pero su mirada seguía clavada en la de Víctor como si no existiera nadie más en ese momento. Al momento que vio que Yuri se acercaba para morder el cuello del hombre su primer instinto fue golpearlo. Levantó una mano y sujetó el hombro del rubio con fuerza queriendo separarlos.

—¿Yuuri? —del rubio podía sentir un olor a sándalo y jengibre, aunque en esos momentos el olor a sándalo era más fuerte. —Yuuri, mírame —exigió el rubio y no pudo desobedecer la orden. Sus ojos color chocolate finalmente dejaron los azules de Víctor para mirar al rubio.

—Debes ser fuerte. Quiero que observes bien lo que voy a hacer, para que lo hagas tú mismo tan pronto te sientas listo. ¿De acuerdo? —asintió. Confiaba en Yuri a ojos cerrados, desde el momento en que había demostrado que para él no importaba su apariencia física. Volvió a asentir y buscó la mano de Víctor para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

El hombre de cabellos claros parecía arrobado con la presencia del japonés. —Hueles a ptichye moloko… —susurró, sorprendiendo a los que estaban presentes y que no percibían ningún olor proveniente del humano.

Víctor sintió las características punzadas de una mordida en su cuello y cerró los ojos por instinto. Aquella mordida era como la mordida de un alfa en su cuello. Quiso rechazarla, pero se recordó a sí mismo que aquella era, posiblemente, la única forma en que podría formar un lazo con su destinado.

Finalmente, el dolor pudo más que su resolución de no quejarse y gimió por lo bajo. En esos momentos Yuri se detuvo. Se había estado concentrando en comportarse como un verdadero alfa y rogando porque aquello funcionara. Ya todo estaba hecho, solo quedaba ver qué sucedía por lo que se alejó, dejando espacio para que la pareja tuviera acceso al cuello del otro.

A Víctor le pareció que el aroma de Yuuri llenaba todos sus sentidos. Era dulce y conocido. La esencia más dulce que jamás hubiera percibido antes. Los ojos grandes y achocolatados de su destinado parecían mirarlo hasta lo profundo de su ser y quiso tenerlo cerca por lo que no pudo resistir querer abrazarlo y tener más de ese aroma solo para él.

El abrazo entre ambos hizo que el pecho del moreno ardiera en deseo y trató de rechazar el sentimiento, pero nuevamente recordó las palabras de Víctor, que aceptara todo lo que pudiera venir y así lo hizo. Le devolvió el abrazo y su boca quedó justo sobre la marca fresca que el rubio había hecho.

Sus ojos ardieron en ese momento y sus caninos dolieron, un dolor sordo que luego los dejó extremadamente sensibles. Se inclinó hasta donde estaba la sangre de Víctor y la olió. Aquel olor le era conocido. —Taiyaki —era como el olor de los panecillos frescos que vendían en la calle en forma de pez, rellenos de dulce pasta roja y se le hizo agua la boca. La sangre de Víctor olía a taiyaki fresco. Lamió la marca y el sabor de la sangre lo intoxicó. El deseo de morder a Víctor le vino de repente y antes de darse cuenta sus dientes mordían exactamente donde el rubio lo había hecho unos segundos atrás.

De pronto todos en el lugar, exceptuando las enfermeras beta, se llevaron una mano a la nariz. El aura de los destinados comenzaba a llenar el lugar pesadamente.

—Fuera todos. Denles espacio —anunció una de ellas. El aroma de los destinados podía sacar de control a cualquiera y eso era peligroso. Todos enfilaron hacia la puerta, los médicos hablando entusiasmados entre ellos, demasiado emocionados por lo ocurrido mientras las tres enfermeras beta que había en el grupo se quedaba monitoreando la situación desde la puerta.

Víctor quería llorar de la felicidad al sentir cómo la esencia de Yuuri se mostraba ante él. Su alfa era pequeño, como un joven cachorro; inseguro, temeroso y con las patas temblorosas. Sin embargo, sacaba pecho y gruñía tiernamente reclamando lo que era suyo… a Víctor.

Su alfa pareció despertar del letargo en el que se encontraba al reconocer el alfa de Yuuri como su destinado que finalmente estaba listo para aceptarlo y movió la cola con suavidad a modo de reconocimiento. El alfa de ojos claros pasó una mano a la nuca del moreno y hundió sus colmillos en la marca que su pareja tenía en el cuello. Gemelos gemidos de placer brotaron de la garganta de ambos.

Aquello era tocar el cielo, pensó Yuuri. Una calidez que no era suya lo envolvió agradablemente, un sentido de protección, una consciencia que lo aceptaba tal y como era. No había peros ni condiciones en esa aceptación y sin quererlo sollozó quedamente aun pegado del cuello de Víctor.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó cuando finalmente pudo alejarse un poco de aquel sabor adictivo que era su destinado. Víctor se despegó un poco, cansado, pero infinitamente feliz.

—Sí. Funcionó. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento… completo —sentenció el japonés con una risita húmeda por las lágrimas.

Afuera de la puerta Yuri se aferró a Otabek. No era como si se hubiera unido a ninguno de los dos que estaban adentro, pero de todos los allí presentes era el más afectado. El moreno le obsequió con varios besos en la frente antes de abrazarlo de forma protectora.

Se sentía orgulloso de su omega en esos momentos, y por qué no admitirlo, se sentía feliz de estar con él. Había pasado el infierno por su causa, pero todo había sido una cascada de malentendidos de los cuales ninguno de los dos tenía culpa. El compromiso, la mordida de Yuri, su huida, el vínculo a causa de las feromonas de Víctor, la condición de Yuri, todo eso eran malentendidos. Él solo había querido encontrar un omega que no le tuviera miedo por ser un alfa fuerte.

Yuri era ese omega, lo había sido desde un principio, solo que no estaba dispuesto a darse por los deseos de otros, como él. Yuri no solo era un omega fuerte, sino una persona fuerte. A pesar de estar atado por sus instintos, no le había entregado su corazón hasta que le nació hacerlo. Y si a eso le añadía que había reclamado su propio corazón cuando aun le pertenecía a otro y se ahogaba en depresión… eso lo hacía increíble ante sus ojos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que los doctores dieron instrucciones de reservarles una habitación donde Yuri pudiera calmarse un poco. No había una cama, pero sí varios sillones cómodos. Parecía más una sala de espera. Allí Otabek se sentó y acomodó a Yuri sobre su pecho.

Era algo extraño sentir el fuerte aroma a sándalo que ahora entendía, era el alfa de Yuri, mientras que el dulce olor a jengibre era su omega. Pero ambos aromas le gustaban.

Yuri tardó cerca de una hora en calmarse y cuando lo hizo se enderezó lentamente.

—Creo que… ya me siento un poco mejor.

—Mhh… —fue la respuesta del moreno mientras le arreglaba el cabello que se había enredado al recostarse de su pecho.

—Cuando los mordí…

—¿Sí?

—No sentí nada… —Otabek esperó a que Yuri terminara de formar sus pensamientos en palabras pues se notaba que era algo que lo tenía preocupado —cuando los mordí no me conecté con ellos. Pensé que al menos sentiría algo.

—Si los hubieras sentido, ¿no significaría que estabas uniéndote con ellos? Así fue como me mordiste la primera vez. No sentí nada y tú tampoco sentiste nada por mí. No supe lo que realmente había sucedido hasta unos meses después. ¿Eso te molesta?

—Me preocupaba. Pero veo que no había necesidad. De hecho, me siento aliviado —la sonrisa que Yuri le dio a Otabek en esos momentos fue una sonrisa cándida que lo hacía ver mucho más joven, casi como un niño. —No quiero tener vínculos con nadie que no seas tú.

El rubio lo abrazó y se acercó para compartir media docena de besos con él. Muy por lo bajo escuchó un te amo. Eso lo hizo emocionarse lo suficiente como para levantar a Yuri del suelo sorpresivamente y apretarlo, sentía que se lo quería comer a besos.

—Y yo también te amo, Yura.

Cuando pudieron separarse decidieron visitar a Jean. Yuri quería ver si ya estaba mejor. Los encontraron comiendo. Más bien, Jean dándole de comer a Seung, quien al verlos se sonrojó de la vergüenza hasta las orejas.

—Creo que llegamos en un momento inoportuno —comentó Otabek sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que, si Seung hubiera sido humano, las atenciones de Jean ya lo tendrían harto. Se notaba que el moreno de ojos claros lo adoraba.

Seung le quitó el tenedor a su pareja y Jean tuvo que entregarle el plato al ver que ya no podría negárselo.

—¿Cómo creen? Llegaron en el momento perfecto. ¿Cómo te fue con aquellos dos? Escuché que había funcionado.

—Sí que te enteras rápido de las cosas. Me fue bien. Parece que lograron crear un vínculo, todo el lugar apestaba a ellos. Nos sacaron antes que se formara un motín.

—Vaya, ¿eso es normal?

—Solo con los destinados. Unas enfermeras se quedaron con ellos, pero no las envidio para nada.

—Te lo dije, bebé. ¿Estás feliz? —Seung no parecía haber cambiado de expresión, pero extendió una mano para tomar la de Jean y apretarla. —Sí, estás muy feliz.

Yuri se echó a reír abiertamente al ver lo bien que se entendían. Era extraño y tierno a la vez, además, la sonrisa de Jean se partiría si sonreía más ampliamente.

—Por cierto… nosotros también tenemos noticias —Yuri tardó apenas unos segundos en entender lo que Jean estaba por decirles y señaló al moreno con vehemencia.

—¿Será una niña? —eso hizo que el moreno riera y que Seung le contestara.

—Sí, será una niña —Yuri hizo un gesto de victoria bastante enfático antes de aullar de forma poco característica para él.

—Y será un niño —añadió Jean.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué diablos!

—Quiere decir que serán gemelos, Yura. Habrá un sobrino para cada uno —Yuri no pudo decir nada, sino que saltó un par de veces y luego se lanzó encima de Otabek, trepándose casi a su cuello para hacer un doble signo de victoria que hizo que hasta Seung se echara a reír.


	44. OmegA 44

Las enfermeras que habían quedado en la habitación de Víctor no se acercaron a la pareja en ningún momento. Tan solo estaban allí observando que no hubiera una reacción negativa luego de la mordida. Con todo, Yuuri ni siquiera recordaba que estaban allí.

Ese tiempo ambos se lo habían pasado mimándose el uno al otro. El hombre de ojos azules aun necesitaba descanso y Yuuri lo sabía perfectamente. A pesar de que no podían hacer mucho, el japonés estaba maravillado con la forma en que podía sentir al alfa ahora.

Además, era tierno ver cómo Víctor se dejaba hacer. Ya fuera porque sus fuerzas aun no regresaban, o porque estaba intoxicado con la cercanía de su destinado, el hecho era que estaba allí comportándose como un pequeño omega sin serlo realmente.

—Víctor… ¿cómo te sientes?

—Yuu, es tan delicioso. Tu olor, tu calor, todo es maravilloso. Quiero estar así siempre, envuelto en todo lo que eres… en tu alfa… y en tu humanidad. No sé cómo pude sobrevivir hasta este momento sin todo eso —Víctor ronroneó, restregando su cara contra Yuuri como un enorme gato. El moreno acarició su cabello con gentileza, depositando un beso en su boca cuando Víctor levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Estaremos juntos para siempre.

—¿Eso significa que nos casaremos? —Víctor se quedó en blanco por unos momentos y luego parpadeó un par de veces sin entender. Yuuri se echó a reír y aunque el alfa no lo entendía, se echó a reír también.

—Haremos lo que quieras, cariño. ¿Me llevarás a conocer a tu familia? —Yuuri asintió.

—Aunque no sé cómo les vamos a explicar eso de que somos destinados.

—No hay que explicarlo, cuando nos vean lo sabrán de inmediato —Víctor dijo aquello con tanta seguridad que Yuuri también tuvo la certeza de que lo sabrían de inmediato y eso lo hizo sentir feliz.

—No puedo esperar a que regresemos —el hombre de ojos claros acarició los negros cabellos con ternura. No podía ni quería dejar de tocar a Yuuri. Era tan adictivo sentirlo.

—¿Cuándo crees que se irán? —susurró el moreno en su oído intentando que las enfermeras no lo escucharan. Tenía un leve sonrojo y Víctor podía sentir la timidez filtrándose a través del vínculo que había entre ambos. Ronroneó extasiado. El vínculo estaba allí, era real, los unía y él quería gritar, aullar de felicidad.

—¿Por qué quieres que se vayan? —susurró de vuelta en un tono juguetón. Yuuri les dio una mirada a las enfermeras apenas por encima de la cabeza de Víctor, como si se estuviera escondiendo de la mirada de ellas. Una de ellas notó su sonrojo y se llevó una mano a la boca para que no la viera sonreír y le susurró algo a las otras. Momentos después el grupo salía de la habitación dejándolos solos. Yuuri parecía mortificado. —Eres muy travieso, Yuu, sacaste a las enfermeras.

—¡Yo no lo hice! Ellas… ellas decidieron irse.

—¿Y por qué querías que se fueran entonces? ¿Querías estar solo conmigo? —el moreno asintió, incapaz de ponerlo en palabras.

—Eres un diablillo, Yuu… me excitas.

—Vitya… no digas esas cosas.

—Pero ya lograste que estuviéramos solos. ¿Quieres que hagamos cosas sucias? —los ojos de Yuuri brillaron suavemente ante las posibilidades. —Tienes que ser cuidadoso, Yuu, estoy muy débil. Cuida de mí —si bien Víctor decía aquello como si realmente estuviera muriendo, la realidad era que moría porque Yuuri lo tocara y su voz reflejaba todo aquel deseo. Se dejó poner sobre la cama y observó ávidamente cómo Yuuri se quitaba la camisa. Segundos después lo tenía sobre su cuerpo, besando sus labios y metido entre sus piernas.

—Vitya, hueles tan delicioso…

—No me hagas esperar, Yuu, no creo que pueda.

—¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

—No soy un omega… debes hacerlo con cuidado. ¿Lo harás? —la amorosa expresión de Yuuri le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y cerró los ojos, entregándose confiadamente a su destinado.

Fuera de la habitación las enfermeras hablaban animadamente entre sí sabiendo que el procedimiento había sido un éxito y alegrándose por ello.

Los médicos confirmaron el éxito del vínculo un par de horas más tarde, cuando un sonrojado Yuuri contestó las preguntas de ellos satisfactoriamente.

Esa misma tarde quedó decidido por los médicos que luego que Seung diera a luz Yuri podría proceder a crear el vínculo entre ellos. Mientras tanto solo quedaría esperar, por eso Yuri y Otabek decidieron regresarse a la casa.

Víctor y Yuuri pronto serían dados de alta si no había ningún inconveniente con el nuevo vínculo. Cuando lo hicieran, regresarían a la mansión de Víctor junto con Jean y Seung. Eso era mucho más conveniente. Además, en ningún momento se había hablado de que fueran a regresar a la tierra, al menos no hasta que el embarazo de Seung se resolviera satisfactoriamente.

Durante el camino de regreso, Otabek solo podía pensar en lo que Yuri le había dicho, que su próximo celo quería quedar embarazado. Eso le daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza, dejándolo con una sonrisa tonta que Yuri miraba con curiosidad. ¿Quién iba a decir que tendrían cachorros de mutuo acuerdo? Había llegado a pensar que si se casaba de forma arreglada era posible que no pudieran tenerlos a causa del temperamento tan irascible del rubio.

Pero todo era tan diferente ahora y para bien de los dos. Claro que Jean seguía siendo especial, pero hace mucho que no se veía regresando a sus brazos. Ahora le parecía una idea inconcebible. Solo había algo que faltaba y si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez podría tenerlo.

Solo tenía que empujar a Yuri un poco fuera de su zona de confort.

Tomó el cuidado de saber exactamente cuándo tocaría el próximo celo de Yuri y sinceramente, apenas podía esperar. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en ello. Yuri amaba el romanticismo, pero el celo de ambos era todo menos romántico. Eran días durante los cuales no recordaban siquiera quiénes eran o qué hacían realmente. El sexo era lo único que iba a importar. Por eso, si quería ser romántico, tendría que hacerlo antes o después de esos días.

El tiempo pasaría rápidamente y Otabek realmente quería sorprender al rubio. Por eso había hecho reservaciones de dos semanas en un parador. Las cabañas en el parador eran como una casa del árbol, cada una con su puente colgante privado para llegar a ella, además que había otros puentes colgantes para caminar entre los árboles y ver la naturaleza, todo sin necesidad de tocar el suelo.

La mejor parte era que las cabañas estaban preparadas para parejas en celo. Tenían camas que semejaban nidos, sin la necesidad de usar prendas de ropa. Un sistema de control de feromonas en el aire acondicionado. Despensa llena, licorera llena y un surtido diario de postres y dulces que se entregaban todas las mañanas directamente a la ventana de la casa sin necesidad de que alguien se acercara a ella.

No le explicó exactamente a dónde irían, pero le pidió que tomara al menos tres semanas de vacaciones, necesitaría una semana adicional para reponerse de todo. Así de inolvidable quería que fuera ese celo. Yuri aceptó de inmediato la sorpresa y todo lo que conllevaba. Su rostro parecía iluminarse cada vez que Otabek le hacía sugerencias de lo que debía empacar.

Sin embargo, había algo que Beka quería intentar y no estaba seguro de cómo Yuri lo tomaría, eso lo tenía un poco nervioso.

La proximidad del celo de Yuri se fue mostrando en la forma en que el rubio se volvía un poco más dócil. Su temperamento se volvía un poco menos agresivo mientras que su libido se hacía más pronunciado. Eso ayudaría al plan que tenía en mente.

El sexo durante los meses antes del celo de Yuri era bueno. Otabek no podía quejarse para nada. El rubio siempre encontraba la manera de volarle la cabeza con sus cosas. Un pequeño gemido aquí, un jadeo allá, unas palabras sucias dichas con toda la intención. Todo eso hacía que estar con Yuri fuera increíble. Pero él quería intentar otras cosas.

De esa forma, el día llegó y Yuri parecía estar emocionado con el viaje… al principio. Dos horas más tarde, con el asiento echado para atrás y una pierna en el tablero del auto, el rubio ya no estaba tan emocionado.

—Debimos tomar un puto helicóptero. ¿No tenemos dinero para comprarnos uno? —el lenguaje de Yuri fue totalmente ignorado pues por primera vez, Otabek también pensaba que debían haber ido en un puto helicóptero.

—Tenemos el dinero, pero no compraremos un helicóptero.

—Podemos alquilarlo mientras no esté en uso, sabes…

—¿No quieres disfrutar el paisaje?

—Sinceramente quisiera estar disfrutando de otras cosas, pero estamos a mitad de la nada. Ni siquiera podemos parar a mear.

Otabek dio un gruñido molesto y sacó su móvil.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamo al parador.

—¿Pedirás algo de comer?

—No, cancelaré la reservación y nos regresaremos a casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota!

—Aún falta una hora para llegar —Yuri le quitó el móvil y lo tiró al asiento de atrás ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del moreno.

—¿No puedes mandarme a callar como una persona normal? ¡Tienes que hacer tanto drama!

Otabek ni siquiera se molestó en responder, sabía que Yuri tan solo estaba frustrado por lo largo del viaje ya que no le había dicho nada con anticipación. Era su culpa, pero había pensado que el rubio se mostraría un poco más tolerante. Su comportamiento de diva lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Esto apesta —masculló después de diez minutos en silencio y Otabek sintió que los dientes le crujían.

Una hora más tarde, cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, salió del auto dando un fuerte portazo que fue imitado por el rubio. El humor de ambos no era el mejor y Otabek prefirió pagar para que llevaran el auto y las maletas a la cabaña mientras él y Yuri comían algo en el restaurante del parador.

—Parece que estamos en medio de la nada —comentó Yuri cuando ya iba por el postre. Otabek notó que el rubio parecía mucho más relajado luego de una buena comida. Lo vio verificar la señal de su móvil y buscar un par de cosas en el internet —al menos la señal es buena. Deben tener un sistema de satélite.

Otabek no dijo nada mientras Yuri parecía haber olvidado el martirio del viaje. Su mente estaba maquinando con mucho menos remordimiento lo que quería hacer durante la estadía.

Luego de comer decidieron dar una vuelta por las áreas de entretenimiento del parador. Había senderos para correr a pie, para caminar, para bicicletas y para caballos, lo que se les antojara. Había una piscina bajo techo, además que cada cabaña tenía su sistema de jacuzzi incluido. El lugar también contaba con tratamientos para mejorar la salud como los masajes, los baños de barro caliente, clases de yoga y cardio, pero lo que más le interesó a Yuri fueron las clases de artes marciales. Hicieron los arreglos para que Yuri pudiera asistir a algunas de ellas, pero Otabek no quería que se pasara el tiempo en ellas.

Tenía cosas planeadas y algunas requerían que Yuri estuviera en la cabaña.

Cuando finalmente se encaminaron a la cabaña a través del laberinto de puentes colgantes, Yuri parecía fascinado y la molestia de Otabek comenzaba a ceder.

El aire se sentía agradablemente frío mientras que el sol calentaba justo sobre la copa de los árboles. El omega tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Realmente se siente que es aire limpio —exclamó.

—Qué bueno que te agrada. Iré a desempacar las cosas.

—Te ayudo.

—No, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré

—¿Aún estás enojado por lo del viaje?

—No. Fue un viaje largo —murmuró dándole un beso en la coronilla. —¿Quieres ir y escoger algo para las clases?

Yuri le dio una larga mirada y finalmente asintió. Le parecía que Otabek estaba algo raro, pero no podía ponerle el dedo a lo que le estaba molestando al moreno. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio. Seguramente, a la mañana siguiente habría regresado a su forma de ser normal.

Salió sin preocuparse por nada más y luego de escoger la ropa y pedir que la tuvieran lista para sus clases, se dedicó a ver el resto de las pocas tiendas que había. Había la usual tienda de regalos con sus tarjetas y pequeños recuerdos. También había una boutique con ropa formal además de la tienda de ropa deportiva. Había un par más de tiendas y pensó que eso era todo hasta que notó algunas parejas con bolsas que venían por uno de los senderos.

Decidió ir a ver y descubrió que había una especie de pequeña feria permanente. Allí los lugareños vendían lo que ellos mismos hacían. Habían puestos con joyería natural hecha a mano, puestos de conservas dulces, puestos de carne seca, producto de las cacerías y lo que más lo emocionó fue ver las pieles. Había piel de todo tipo de animal cuya cacería era permitida en las montañas. Siendo que Yuri era diseñador, aquello le atrajo de inmediato y el tiempo se le fue mientras satisfacía su curiosidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora supo que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de su pareja.

—¡Beka, lo siento, realmente perdí la noción del tiempo! —exclamó apenas abrir la puerta. El olor de las feromonas de Otabek lo detuvo de inmediato. Era un aroma que provocaba cierta anticipación en su cuerpo. —¿Beka…?

Lo encontró en el amplio cuarto, sentado en el borde de la ventana abierta. Se había quitado la camisa y solo tenía los pantalones puestos sin los zapatos ni las medias. La mirada oscura de Otabek pareció clavarlo a su lugar.

—¿S-sucede algo? —preguntó inseguro.

—Pensé que se te había olvidado dónde estaba la cabaña —comentó el moreno con una voz que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío al rubio. —Pero ya que finalmente estás aquí, podemos comenzar.

—¿Comenzar qué? —susurró Yuri viendo cómo el moreno se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Traía algo en la mano, pero no podía ver exactamente qué era. Otabek lo besó posesivamente al llegar a su lado y sintió que las piernas se le derretían. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel encuentro cuando sintió algo frío ajustarse a su garganta. Se llevó una mano al objeto y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó aturdido.

La sonrisa en los labios de Otabek le pareció obscena y pervertida cuando logró reconocer lo que tenía en el cuello.

—¿Qué diablos?

Había algo más en la mano de Otabek que él no había visto, pero al alejarse pudo ver que tenía un pañuelo negro.

—Yuri… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y me mordiste?

—¿Sí…? ¿Qué con eso?

—Pues… es hora de pagar lo que me debes.


	45. OmegA 45 (PWP)

—¿A qué te refieres con pagar lo que te debo? ¡N-no te debo nada! —exclamó el rubio, sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía excitarse con la noción de que Otabek estaba siendo… malo.

—Me mordiste veintisiete veces, pero la que más me molestó fue la primera. Fuiste tan arrogante —Otabek acarició su mejilla mientras decía aquello y Yuri dio un paso atrás, empujando su mano.

—¿Y qué? No te conocía. ¿Y qué demonios crees que haces poniéndome un collar? Quítamelo.

—No —Yuri parpadeó confundido. ¿Cómo que no le iba a quitar el collar? Su mano fue de inmediato al artículo en su cuello con la clara intención de quitárselo él mismo. El aura de Otabek lo envolvió de inmediato y sus ojos verdes se abrieron asustados. Aquella aura lo retaba a desobedecer y prometía castigo si tocaba el collar.

Tragó en seco y trató nuevamente de tocar el collar. Esta vez Otabek tomó su mano con fuerza y lo jaló, en un segundo lo tuvo firme contra su pecho, sujetando su nuca para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Si te quitas el collar… tendremos unas vacaciones totalmente normales. Caminaremos de la mano y tendremos cenas con velas y sexo en el jacuzzi, como siempre.

—¿Y… si… no?

—Serás mi mascota hasta que terminen las vacaciones y harás todo lo que yo quiera —Yuri intentó alejarse del moreno, pero este no se lo permitió. Aquellos ojos oscuros prometían cosas que hacían que el corazón le latiera a prisa.

—Y-yo no quiero ser una mascota —murmuró, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba y Otabek, al ver que no se decidía lo jaló hacia su cadera de tal forma que uno de sus muslos quedó entre las piernas de Yuri dejando en evidencia que el rubio comenzaba a excitarse.

—Pues esto de aquí abajo parece interesado —Otabek bajó la voz y se acercó al oído del mortificado rubio —no me gusta cuando mientes.

El cálido aliento provocó una reacción inmediata en la entrepierna de Yuri y empujó a Otabek con fuerza.

—¡No me jodas!

—Yuri… lenguaje. Cualquiera diría que me provocas a propósito —la mirada de Otabek se había vuelto prepotente con un brillo siniestro. El que se comportara de esa forma hacía que Yuri quisiera entrarse a golpes con él, sin embargo, aquel era su alfa, uno que había demostrado amarlo y preocuparse por él. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese lado extremadamente dominante. El moreno se le acercó, atrapándolo contra la pared y Yuri no se atrevió a tocarlo para alejarlo, por lo que bajó las manos y las puso a su espalda para sujetarse mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios —tienes diez segundos para decidirte. Uno…

—¿Qué?

—Dos…

—¡No me presiones! No me gusta que me presionen. 

—Tres.

—¡Beka! —jadeó con la voz temblorosa cuando el moreno se inclinó para besar su marca.

—Cuatro… —una suave mordida —cinco… —una lamida a todo lo largo de su cuello —seis…

Yuri jadeó con voz aguda, queriendo decir que no, pero sin atreverse a decir que sí. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes, esa indecisión y sin querer los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Otabek detuvo su conteo para darle una mirada severa.

—¿Qué sucede, Yura? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste? —el sonido de sorpresa que escapó de la garganta del rubio le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

—Bastardo…

—Modales. Te hacen falta modales y yo te los voy a enseñar.

—¡No puedes obligarme!

—Claro que puedo —Yuri intentó salir de entre la pared y el cuerpo del moreno.

—No quiero, quítame el collar —gruñó con un profundo sonrojo, pero incapaz de hacerlo él mismo.

—Demuéstrame que no quieres —en un momento Otabek lo había tomado por las muñecas y había levantado sus brazos, sujetándolos con una sola mano contra la pared. Su otra mano subió la camisa de Yuri y se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón, acariciando sin demora entre sus glúteos.

El rubio forcejeó débilmente y apretó los dientes intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando los dedos de Otabek penetraron su entrada y lo acariciaron íntimamente su cuerpo pareció derretirse y se le escapó un tierno gemido de placer. Cuando Otabek sacó sus dedos era más que evidente que su trasero los había lubricado a la perfección. Se sintió derrotado y excitado, como si no tuviera derecho a luchar contra aquello.

—Cuidaré muy bien de ti. Me gusta cuidar de mis mascotas. Si te portas bien te mimaré y te daré placer cuando lo necesites. Pero si te portas mal… tendré que castigarte severamente. ¿Entendiste?

Yuri se negó a decir palabra por lo que Otabek lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cara. —Quiero escuchar que lo digas.

Los ojos verdes relampaguearon a pesar del sonrojo y Otabek sonrió con malicia. —Ya veo… tendré que arreglar esa actitud tuya primero.

—¿Eh?

—Además, debes aprender a ser más sincero contigo mismo. Es obvio que quieres ser mi mascota, tu trasero está chorreando con solo pensarlo. Comenzaremos de inmediato.

Veinte minutos más tarde Yuri se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama. Las manos atadas a uno de los pilares con cintas de seda negra y las piernas atadas por separado de forma que Otabek tenía acceso inmediato a su sexo y su trasero. Otabek estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, aun con los pantalones puestos y a sus pies tenía una caja de la cual Yuri no había podido ver aun el contenido. Solo sabía que el moreno estaba allí leyendo unos papeles.

—Beka… tengo frío.

—Subiré la calefacción.

—¡No me refiero a eso, diablos! Beka, no jodas. Tengo. Frío.

—Paciencia, no querrás que te lastime.

—¿A qué te refieres con lastimarme? ¿Qué no ibas a cogerme?

—Sí, pero más tarde. Primero debes aprender a ser paciente.

—Esto no es gracioso. ¡Nada gracioso!

—De acuerdo. Pero luego no te quejes.

Otabek sacó de la caja un estuche de lubricante y luego sacó una cajita color rosada la cual abrió frente a la vista de Yuri.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Esto es un juguete. Solo hay que lubricarlo un poco —el moreno procedió a lubricarlo y luego se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yuri. Acarició su entrada con los dedos y Yuri entendió de inmediato lo que quería hacer.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —pero el aparato fue empujado contra su entrada y antes de poder siquiera contraer los músculos ya había sido empujado al interior. —¡Eres un bastardo de mierda!

Otabek le dio una mirada seria antes de encender el aparato a la potencia más baja haciendo que Yuri se tensara. —Listo. Ahora déjame leer estos papeles. Hay otros juguetes que quiero usar, pero no tuve tiempo de leer las instrucciones de todos ellos.

El rubio se estremeció mientras la vibración en su trasero le causaba una extraña sensación. Quiso maldecir y quiso soltarse, pero el moreno había hecho un buen trabajo. La vibración no era lo suficiente para excitarlo, pero tampoco tan baja como para dejarlo en paz por lo que se removió inquieto, gruñendo y maldiciendo de cuando en cuando por lo bajo. Fue en una de esas veces en que maldijo más alto que Otabek extendió una mano hacia el control del aparato y casualmente subió la intensidad provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

Gritó y se tensó mientras la planta de sus pies se arqueaba placenteramente. Aquella intensidad sería suficiente para correrse por sí mismo si lo intentaba y cuando el moreno regresó a leer los papeles trató de concentrarse. Su cuerpo podía recordar las caricias si se lo proponía y estar atado realmente era algo que hacía que su estómago sintiera mariposas. La frustración de no poder soltarse era extrañamente exhilarante. Se retorció como mejor pudo, intentando no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención del alfa.

Cerró los ojos para poder imaginar mejor y apretó los labios para no dejar escapar ningún gemido. Contrajo sus músculos y trató de cerrar un poco las piernas para sentir mejor. El juguete se deslizó un poco a su interior al hacerlo y tuvo que ladear la cabeza para evitar emitir ruido alguno. Aquello continuó por varios minutos hasta que comenzó a sentir que su vientre se tensaba de una forma familiar. Sonrió para sí mismo sintiendo que se saldría con la suya.

Se arqueó suavemente, su vientre contrayéndose, comenzando a sentir el cosquilleo que inevitablemente lo llevaría al orgasmo. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus labios se entreabrieron. Se notaban enrojecidos por todo el tiempo que había pasado mordiéndolos y apretándolos para no gemir.

Entonces todo se detuvo. Otabek había apagado el juguete. Yuri abrió los ojos para ver una sonrisa maligna en los labios de su alfa. Era evidente que Otabek lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo. Su intento por correrse, su desesperación por no hacer ruido, su esfuerzo, todo lo había estado viendo.

—¡Maldito hijo de pe-

Eso fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando el moreno tomó su erección en una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo. Oh, su cuerpo se arqueó con oleadas de placer extremo. Luego de haber estado intentando excitarse con la más mínima sensación era como haber estado a oscuras y ser expuesto al sol. Gimió como gato en celo y arqueó las caderas sin gota de vergüenza.

Y cuando los jadeos y sollozos se fueron agudizando, avisando que pronto se correría, el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

Yuri echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó sus caderas en el aire dispuesto a correrse. Fue entonces que sintió la presión alrededor de su sexo hinchado. Una presión que, aunque no lo lastimaba, era claro que le impediría correrse, pero él ya estaba al borde, en el punto de no retorno. Gritó cuando sintió aquel primer espasmo y volvió a gritar al sentir el segundo. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que el moreno temió que las cintas de seda se clavarían en la blanca piel. Finalmente, un último espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y el rubio se permitió relajarse un poco sobre la cama.

Cuando recuperó el aliento sus ojos bajaron a su entrepierna para ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Se sorprendió al notar que su excitación seguía tan firme como unos segundos atrás y se estremeció al sentir que el moreno pasaba el pulgar sobre la punta levemente humedecida.

—¿Q-qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó sin entender.

—Eso es lo que sucederá si sigues portándote mal, Yura. No podrás correrte a menos que yo te lo permita. Seguirás duro hasta que yo me sienta satisfecho.

—No… no puedes hacer eso. Beka… eso no es justo. ¡Quiero correrme, maldita sea!

—Lenguaje, Yura. Tendremos que trabajar en eso. Mientras aprendes, podemos probar varios de los juguetes que tengo aquí. Espero que no planees irte a dormir temprano.

Con eso, Otabek sacó un aro de color rosado que se notaba flexible.

—¿Qué es… eso? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Esto se llama disciplina —y procedió a ponérselo, ajustándolo a la base de su sexo y testículos, todo mientras Yuri gruñía y gemía por el trato. Luego el moreno subió por su pecho hasta que sus caderas empujaron las de Yuri, dejándole sentir la excitación bajo los pantalones. Cuando lo tuvo bien seguro bajo su cuerpo comenzó a morder y a besar la pálida piel, especialmente sus tetillas mientras que el sexo de Yuri quedaba atrapado entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Yuri no entendía de dónde le habían nacido esas ideas a su pareja. No tenía ni la más mínima idea, lo único que podía hacer era resistir aquel ataque mientras su cuerpo era mordido una y otra vez con sensualidad, provocándole un dolor que acrecentaba su estado de éxtasis. Se retorció bajo el peso de Otabek, luchando por no darse por vencido. Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto y a la misma vez odiaba que le gustara.

Su piel fue provocada y torturada sin que pudiera sentir alivio. Quería sentir a Otabek en su interior, quería que lo penetrara de forma salvaje y que lo hiciera llegar con rapidez al orgasmo. Podía sentir la humedad de su propio sexo sobre sus caderas y la humedad de su trasero totalmente lubricado en espera de ser poseído. Solo tenía que pedirlo, ¿cierto?

—Beka… ya no más. Por favor… 

Como respuesta Otabek se detuvo un momento para quitarse los pantalones finalmente y Yuri pensó que con eso bastaría, pero el moreno tan solo regresó a su lugar, permitiendo que su erección descansara justo en su entrada.

—Por lo más sagrado, Beka. Hazlo, te juro que te mataré si no lo haces ya —la respuesta de Otabek en ese momento fue detenerse y bajar hasta su sexo solo para lamer el interior de sus muslos con lentitud sin tocar su erección.

—Por favor, Beka, ya no más, Beka. Por favor —sollozó mientras lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a nublar su visión. —Prometo que me portaré bien, Beka. Lo prometo, oh, cielos. ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga?

La tortura continuó por unos minutos más donde solo se escuchó el sonido húmedo de la lengua del moreno sobre la piel del rubio. Y entonces Yuri finalmente recordó lo que Otabek quería.

—¡Seré tu puta mascota! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Seré tu maldita mascota, solo hazlo!

—Pídelo correctamente —Yuri ya no podía más, su ego estaba desecho. Su arrogancia y su soberbia estaban en el suelo en ese momento. Su orgullo de ser un omega fuerte ya no existía. Por eso, con la última onza de cordura que le quedaba, volvió a intentarlo.

—Seré tu mascota, Beka. Usaré el collar y te obedeceré, lo prometo, por favor. Haré lo que me pidas… solo cuida de mí.

Otabek sonrió y se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar el lugar donde las cintas se ataban a la cama, soltando primero los pies de Yuri y luego sus manos. A Yuri ya no le quedaban fuerzas por lo que el moreno levantó sus piernas levemente en el aire antes de empujar a su interior. Fue una embestida larga, hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro. El gemido de alivio del rubio fue el sonido más exquisito que hubiera podido escuchar en toda la noche. Luego de eso procedió a quitar el rosado anillo alrededor de su sexo.

No era como si pudieran durar mucho. Yuri se corrió apenas a un par de minutos, un orgasmo como nunca lo había sentido antes y que le robó de las pocas energías que le quedaban. Mientras tanto, Otabek continuó embistiéndolo por un rato más hasta que finalmente se derramó en su interior.

Los ojos de Yuri no se volvieron a abrir luego de aquello por lo que el moreno procedió a acomodarlo en una mejor posición sobre la cama. Finalmente desató sus muñecas. Masajeó con cuidado las muñecas y los tobillos del rubio para luego limpiarlo lo mejor que pudo con una toalla húmeda que había preparado.

Al mirar el reloj sobre la mesita de noche notó que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Sonrió para sí mismo. Esa apenas era la primera noche que pasarían en aquel lugar. Ya quería ver cómo sería cuando Yuri tuviera que comportarse como su mascota en público.


	46. OmegA 46 (PWP)

Yuri despertó cerca de la hora del mediodía. La cama se sentía demasiado cómoda aún, pero él necesitaba despertar. Luego de un enorme bostezo y de pasarse una mano por el pelo intentó estirarse.

—Ah, puto Otabek —gruñó al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo. Se miró las muñecas y pasó un dedo por las marcas que comenzaban a ponerse oscuras, arrugó el ceño con molestia, no le gustaba tener marcas en el cuerpo. Cuando se levantó las piernas le temblaron un poco y caminó inestable hasta quedar frente a uno de los espejos que había en la pared. Allí notó que tenía marcas de mordidas en sus tetillas y se sonrojó. Se llevó la mano a una de ellas para tocar la marca y se provocó sin querer un pequeño estremecimiento, la piel estaba demasiado sensible. —Hijo de perra…

El collar aun estaba en su cuello y pasó los dedos por él. Era sencillamente un collar para perros, tosco y sin nada de estilo. Eso le molestaba definitivamente. Por lo demás, se sentía maravillado por la noche que el moreno le había regalado. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca y le habría gustado quedarse en la cama, pero él simplemente no podía dormir tanto. Además, tenía hambre.

A través del espejo vio que Otabek entraba a la habitación y sonreía al verlo. El moreno se le acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó, besando su marca y luego su cuello.

—Buenos días, mascota.

—¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? —Otabek lo miró a través del espejo, su expresión totalmente seria sin gota de burla. Luego lo besó, como esos novios celosos que besan a sus parejas frente a otros con la clara intención de proclamar que eran de su propiedad. Yuri se dejó hacer hasta que Otabek acarició sus tetillas con un poco de brusquedad. —¡Oye, duelen! —trató de escabullirse, pero estaba atrapado en aquellos brazos y sin ánimos de forcejear. La forma en que le dolía el cuerpo no era para menos. Se quejó de nuevo y Otabek dio un largo suspiro.

—Vamos a desayunar —tendría que dejar descansar al rubio si quería jugar con él más tarde, aunque eso no le impedía hacer otras cosas. Yuri jadeó de sorpresa cuando fue levantado del suelo. Otabek lo sostuvo como si pesara nada, tal cual si fuera una princesa. Lo dejó en el sofá en lugar de la silla de madera que había en la cocina, consciente de que era posible que le doliera el trasero.

Regresó al lado de Yuri con un plato de fruta ya picada, gofres y jarabe de maple. Yuri esperaba que Otabek le diera el plato, pero cuando se sentó a su lado y tomó una fruta para ofrecérsela se quedó como un tonto mirándolo. Aquello era algo que podía considerarse romántico.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el moreno.

—Me gusta… es solo que… 

—¿Y qué tal si te la doy así? —se puso la fruta en los labios y se la ofreció. Esta vez el sonrojo de Yuri fue visible y se sintió tonto y tímido y totalmente avergonzado. Recordó cómo se había negado a darle de comer cuando estaban en el hotel y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido. Con temor a que el moreno le jugara una broma, se acercó y tomó la fruta con sus labios. Apenas hacerlo Otabek lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó de una forma que lo hizo derretirse.

—¿Piensas darme así todo el día?

—Siempre que sea posible. No creo que pueda darte sopa de esta forma.

—Idiota —murmuró acercándose de nuevo al moreno para tomar otro pedazo de fruta que le ofrecía. Dio un tierno quejido cuando sintió que lo habían nalgueado.

—Lenguaje —Yuri gruñó con molestia. La nalgada no había sido fuerte, pero su cuerpo dolía.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿No ibas a unirte al calentamiento en el dojo?

—¿Realmente crees que puedo golpear algo después de lo de anoche? ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

—Pensé que podíamos probar cosas nuevas.

—Sin consultarme.

—No veo que te estés quejando lo suficiente.

—Pues… no… n-no me molesta ser tu mascota. Pero no me gusta este collar. Es feo.

—Lo arreglaré —le dio un beso y lo subió a sus piernas. Yuri tuvo que sujetarse de su pecho. Abrir las piernas en aquella posición era demasiado doloroso luego de estar forcejeando con ellas la mayor parte de la noche anterior.

—Espera, espera, ah, no puedo hacer eso. ¡Demonios! Duele. Beka…

El moreno lo acomodó entonces de lado sobre sus piernas. —¿Quieres que te ayude a estirarlas después del desayuno? Así te dolerán menos.

Yuri asintió, ese lado de Otabek siempre le gustaba, la forma en que lo cuidaba y los detalles que tenía con él. Tal vez el estómago se le llenaba de mariposas al pensar en lo que le haría cuando llegara la noche, pero no era miedo. Eran las posibilidades.

No había podido echarle un vistazo a la caja de juguetes que Otabek había traído, pero lo haría tan pronto estuviera despistado. Tal vez había algo que realmente le gustaría probar y si era así, valdría la pena portarse mal. Una risita traviesa se escapó sin querer y su alfa le dio una mirada curiosa.

—Pensé… que serían unas vacaciones aburridas —le dijo mientras movía una de sus piernas adelante y atrás coquetamente. Otabek se dedicó a darle el desayuno mientras que Yuri, aún desnudo como estaba, aceptaba sus atenciones.

Se ducharon juntos luego de eso y Otabek le impidió hacerlo él mismo. Lo limpió a consciencia, esmerándose con su sexo, haciendo que se corriera de nuevo mientras enjabonaba su entrada. Poco a poco el moreno se iba haciendo con su voluntad sin necesidad de usar sus feromonas.

Aquellos pensamientos se disolvieron como el agua tiempo después, cuando Yuri, luego de una merecida siesta, fue despertado por el moreno para descubrir una variedad de juguetes sobre la cama. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

—¿Y todo esto?

—Dijiste que no te gustaba el collar.

—No entiendo la relación de estos con el collar.

—Si te quito el collar, tendrás que usar uno de estos.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Yo- yo no usaré nada de eso! ¿Y p-por-por qué tienen que ser rosa? ¡No soy una chica!

—El rosa te queda bien. Me gusta cómo se ve en contraste con tu piel.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—Soy tu pervertido. ¿No te sientes halagado?

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

Yuri volvió a echarle una mirada a los juguetes sobre la cama. Todos parecían tener una forma similar aunque eran de materiales distintos, como un pequeño cilindro en forma de fresa, de punta redondeada y ancho en la parte superior. Luego les seguía una parte más fina y alargada que estaba adornada de distintas formas. Había uno que parecía haber sido hecho de acrílico transparente y rosado, cuyo adorno era una esfera también transparente con el diseño de una rosa en el interior. Otro parecía estar hecho de reluciente metal y tenía como adorno una piedra rosada que a Yuri le pareció un zafiro rosado. Otro tenía una especie de colita peluda, como de conejo mientras había uno con una larga cola de gato, de color rosa.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en uno que tenía una correa negra. Ese parecía amarrarse a su cadera como un sostenedor de entrepierna solo que justo en el trasero tenía un pene rosado de grosor normal pero corto. Se estremeció cuando vio que tenía un anillo en la parte de enfrente por donde seguro tendría que pasar sus genitales. Lo descartó de su mente de inmediato.

Finalmente había uno de forma extraña. Tenía forma de u, donde una de las patas era más corta y pequeña. La otra tenía ranuras bastante pronunciadas y era más ancha. Ese en específico era de un color rosado delicado.

Otabek notó la dirección de sus ojos verdes y sonrió, tomando el juguete. —Lo prepararé para ti.

—¡Oye, no, yo no dije que quisiera ese! ¡Otabek! ¡Espera, joder! —al ver que era ignorado volvió a gritarle —¡Ota! ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera?

—Ella no se va a enterar.

—¡¿Qué le voy a contar a mi primogénito cuando pregunte qué estábamos haciendo cuando fue concebido?!

—Le dirás que tuviste sexo con su papá para concebirlo.

—¿En serio le vamos a decir eso? Oye, ¡oye! ¡No cambies la conversación!

Otabek regresó con el juguete ya perfectamente lubricado.

—Lo pondré dentro para que te vayas acostumbrando antes que salgamos. Quiero ver el lugar. No pude hacerlo ayer porque estuve esperando por ti. Acuéstate en la cama.

—¡No!

—Yura, no seas terco. Dijiste que no te gustaba el collar.

—¡Pero no quiero!

—Yura… —el tono de advertencia se mostraba también en la forma en que el moreno lo miraba. Yuri tragó en seco. —Solo será por un par de horas y nadie sabrá que lo tienes.

—¿Y si necesito ir al baño?

—Entonces iré contigo y lo quitaré y lo volveré a poner. Llevaré el lubricante en mi bolsillo para que esté tibio —la voz de Otabek se volvió suave y tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba al lado de Yuri. —No va a dolerte, lo prometo.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri brillaron levemente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de frustración. Otabek lo estaba convenciendo de hacer algo que no quería. Era tan injusto. Poco a poco el moreno lo hizo recostarse en la cama, susurrándole al oído lo que quería que hiciera y provocándole pequeños escalofríos. Los dedos acariciando su entrada lo hicieron estremecer con facilidad y luego, tal como le había dicho el moreno, el cálido y duro material del juguete presionando, empujando y deslizándose a su interior con lentitud. —No… Beka… por favor.

Recibió un beso en la sien a cambio.

—Ya está en su lugar, solo quédate así mientras te acostumbras —Otabek lo acarició suavemente desde la espalda hasta su pequeño y redondo trasero. La calidez de su toque era apreciada por el rubio. —Iré a guardar el resto.

—Recuerda quitarme el collar —murmuró sintiéndose derrotado. El juguete presionaba su interior con la parte más ancha, justo contra su próstata, y con la parte más pequeña presionaba justo sobre aquella área tan sensible detrás de sus testículos, su perineo. Se sintió vulnerable como nunca y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

—Eres todo un pequeño bebé —comentó el moreno al verlo. —Te ayudaré a vestirte.

Salieron de la cabaña a paso lento, con Yuri apoyándose en el brazo de Otabek para caminar. Se sentía como un cervatillo recién nacido. Otabek lo instaba a caminar con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para su gusto, pero se notaba que estaba extasiado. Era como si le alegrara que tuviera que depender de él para todo.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con entendimiento. Él era un omega que no necesitaba de nadie. No necesitaba a Otabek realmente, al menos no para triunfar en la vida. Tenía su carrera, tenía dinero, hacia lo que se le venía en gana, no dependía de nadie. Eso seguramente no le sentaba demasiado bien al moreno, la naturaleza de los alfas era defender a sus omegas, cuidar de ellos y proveer para sus necesidades. Tal vez él no lo había visto como si estuviera negándole eso, pero seguramente el que ahora necesitara de él llenaba ese lado alfa protector que era muy fuerte en él.

El moreno era material perfecto para ser padre. Lo sabía. Sus cachorros serían los más felices del mundo con un padre así. Eso hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa de su pareja sintió que el pecho se le desbordaba con la misma felicidad. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y se apoyó totalmente en su brazo, dejando que Otabek lo guiara y lo sostuviera al mismo tiempo.

Con todo eso, caminar por el lugar no fue una tarea fácil. Cada paso era una tortura de sensaciones y a cada rato se le escapaba un jadeo o un quejido. Cuando eso sucedía, el moreno se detenía y lo abrazaba, pegándolo a su cuerpo y dejándole saber de paso que su situación lo excitaba sobremanera. Era demasiado vergonzoso para él y sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo permanente. Sus labios levemente maltratados por la noche anterior se veían rojizos y deliciosamente hinchados, cosa que tampoco pasaba desapercibida pues lo hacía ver más provocador si posible.

—Te ves como el maldito sueño húmedo de cualquier alfa. Me siento celoso cuando te miran —le susurró al oído en uno de aquellos pequeños descansos.

—E-es tu maldit-maldita culpa.

Durante la caminata Yuri tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones, demasiado excitado como para caminar. Tanto así que, en un momento dado, Otabek tuvo que buscar un lugar donde quedaran ocultos de los ojos de los demás vacacionistas para ayudarlo a correrse. Yuri se sujetó de su brazo mientras acariciaba su masculinidad y masajeaba el juguete a la misma vez. Aquello era demasiado y se corrió con pequeños gritos que lo dejaron totalmente sin fuerzas.

A pesar de ello, el moreno no se apiadó de su circunstancia y no le quitó el juguete, aunque le permitió subir a su espalda para regresar a la cabaña. Al entrar el moreno lo depositó con cuidado en el piso y luego lo empujó contra el respaldo de uno de los sofás. Le bajó los pantalones sin mucho preámbulo y se fijó en lo húmeda que estaba la ropa interior del rubio a pesar de que el juguete guardaba apretadamente su entrada.

—Lo quitaré ahora —le dijo y Yuri sintió el alivio, pero solo fue momentáneo. Otabek reemplazó el juguete con su sexo sin avisarle y sus dedos se crisparon de placer, clavándose en el tapizado del sofá. Las embestidas fueron profundas, en rápida sucesión sin darle mucho tiempo a recuperar el aliento. Otabek no se detuvo hasta correrse en el interior del rubio. —Yura… maldición… 

El sofá se deslizó de su lugar con las embestidas finales y Yuri se quedó recostado sobre el respaldo sin fuerzas para moverse.

—Eres una puta bestia —gruñó cuando el moreno se deslizó fuera de él y pudo sentir la calidez de la corrida deslizarse por su pierna lentamente. —Quiero una ducha caliente o te quedarás sin mascota.

Sintió un beso sobre su cabeza, pero no pudo responderlo. Solo dejó que Otabek lo desvistiera completamente para llevarlo al jacuzzi. Al menos no tendría que pasar el trabajo de caminar. Se sujetó del cuello del alfa como pudo y se empujó levemente para poder alcanzar a besarlo en la mejilla y luego en la boca.

—Guarda un poco de esa energía para cuando llegue mi celo, cachorro. Cóbrame todas las que te haré…


	47. OmegA 47 (PWP)

—No quiero salir hoy, mucho menos con un juguete en mi trasero —la voz de Yuri venía de debajo de las almohadas y las sábanas. Nuevamente se encontraba totalmente desnudo en el interior de la casa pues Otabek se lo había ordenado la noche anterior.

—Quiero que vayas conmigo —volvió a pedirle el moreno mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir.

—¿Es por el collar? ¿En verdad no te gusta? A mí me gusta.

—Entonces puedes usarlo. Usar ese collar va contra mi propia naturaleza de diseñador y mi imagen como modelo.

—¿Entonces lo usarías si fuera lindo?

—Obvio, es preferible a llevar un palo en el culo.

—Parece que aún necesitas que te castigue.

—Si me castigas ahora será tortura y no te lo perdonaré —dijo aquello mientras comenzaba a dormirse otra vez. Otabek se limitó a seguirle masajeando la espalda y el cuerpo hasta que estuvo profundamente dormido. Tomó entonces su billetera y salió de la cabaña dejando la puerta bien asegurada.

Regresó media hora más tarde con una bolsita muy elegante y esperó pacientemente hasta que Yuri finalmente despertó.

—Traje algo para ti —Yuri notó que había cierto brillo alegre en los ojos oscuros y se estiró cual gato en la cama. Vio a Otabek sacar algo de una bolsita y parpadeó para poder verlo mejor. Un pequeño collar, con estampado animal y broches dorados. Se levantó de inmediato y se lo arrebató, sus ojos grandes y aguados como huevos fritos.

—Es… es hermoso —exclamó como si fuera un chiquillo. Otabek sonrió al verlo y tomó el collar de su mano, haciendo sonar el cascabel.

—Tienen una tienda de mascotas. ¿Te molesta que sea para gatos? —Yuri negó con rapidez y le hizo señas para que se lo pusiera, estirando el cuello y cerrando los ojos. La inocente posición hizo que Otabek quisiera saltarle encime repentinamente, pero se contuvo para poder ponerle el collar.

Quitó el cabello con cuidado y ajustó el collar para que le quedara como una gargantilla. Cuando finalmente hubo puesto el broche, Yuri abrió los ojos con una enorme sonrisa e hizo sonar el cascabel con su dedo. Realmente se notaba contento, eso casi lo hizo sentir mal por lo que pensaba hacer.

Mientras Yuri estaba distraído mirando su collar le puso unas orejas de gato en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —los ojos verdes parpadearon repetidamente sin entender hasta que Otabek le mostró la cola de gato con el dilatador para su trasero. Yuri intentó escapar, pero el moreno lo agarró rápidamente por una pierna. —¡Es muy temprano para esto!

Forcejearon un poco hasta que Otabek logró pillar a Yuri contra la cama. Poco a poco lo fue calmando con besos y caricias que el cuerpo cansado del rubio no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo. Al final, la cola de gato fue puesta en su trasero con cuidado y su espalda besada mientras se acostumbraba.

—Te ves muy coqueto.

—Coqueto mi trasero —jadeó. Y Otabek estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

—Pareces un lindo y tierno felino. Se me antoja cogerte con todo y cola.

—Ni se te ocurra —la mirada verde de Yuri era asesina en esos momentos. Otabek acarició sus cabellos suavemente.

—Ya no estás maldiciendo tanto. Eso me gusta —el sonrojo en la nariz de Yuri se extendió hasta sus mejillas. Su celo estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Comenzaba a desear que Otabek estuviera en su interior más tiempo. Aquella cama en forma de nido solo lograba animaba a su cuerpo a prepararse. Así mismo, su cuerpo le pedía comida con alto contenido calórico, solo para compensar el frenesí que vendría durante su celo.

—Quiero comer algo rico.

—Entonces iremos al restaurante del hotel.

—No quiero ir pareciendo un gato. Dijiste que si usaba el collar no tendría que usar juguetes.

Otabek no pudo evitar acercarse a su lado para darle un abrazo de matiz pervertido pues sujetó el trasero de Yuri de tal forma que sus nalgas se apretaron contra el juguete haciéndolo gemir tiernamente. —No hagas eso… —lo escuchó gemir.

—Déjame tomarte un par de fotos para mi móvil. Las pondré como protector de pantalla.

—¡Muérete!

—Me masturbaré cada vez que la vea.

—No digas esas cosas —dijo al tiempo que intentaba separarse de Otabek.

—Comienzas a oler delicioso. Presiento que tu celo se va a adelantar.

—Qué diablos, con todas las veces que me la has metido no me sorprendería que ya me hubieras preñado.

—Cuando estés en celo te la dejaré adentro por tanto tiempo que no habrá forma de que no quedes preñado el mismo día.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —el sonrojo de Yuri comenzaba a expandirse hasta su cuello. El que Otabek lo deseara de esa forma hacía estragos en su resistencia. Su omega gemía en su interior, deseando ser tomado todo el tiempo. —Quiero ir a comer o no tendré fuerzas para seguir jugando —susurró avergonzado y se recostó del pecho del moreno.

—Adoro cuando te sonrojas. Te ves tan tierno que podría comerte.

—¡Beka…! Es en serio. ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?

—Soy un chico saludable —la expresión de Yuri no cambió y Otabek dio un largo suspiro. —Te quitaré el disfraz de gato si dejas que te vista para ir a comer.

Yuri hizo un puchero. Otabek no lo había dejado hacer casi nada por sí mismo desde que llegaron a aquel lugar. —¿Me vas a disfrazar?

—No… te verás bien.

—¿Lo prometes? —Otabek asintió y Yuri se acurrucó más sobre su pecho. Puso su mano como al descuido sobre el sexo del moreno sintiendo su excitación y fingiendo inocencia levantó los ojos para darle una mirada tímida. —Si tanto quieres… puedes… sacarme un par de fotos —escuchó el jadeo sorprendido de Otabek y sonrió para sus adentros al sentir que la entrepierna de su esposo se endurecía notablemente.

Un par de docenas de fotos más tarde salían de la cabaña. Yuri con su nuevo collar y un suéter blanco algo peludo que le llegaba debajo de las caderas. Las mangas casi le cubrían los dedos. Debajo llevaba unos leggins azul bebé y unas botas de piel color caqui. Otabek llevaba un pequeño bolso en la mano y cada vez que Yuri lo miraba se sonrojaba.

Otabek le había enseñado lo que había adentro, y si a eso le sumaba lo que llevaba bajo la ropa, el pensamiento lo hacía temblar. El moreno se había tomado la molestia de llamar a su sastre personal para encargar algo especial y Yuri lo llevaba puesto bajo la ropa que le había puesto.

Por eso caminaba con timidez. También era llevado de la mano sin resistirse y se sentía avergonzado por lo mucho que le emocionaba la idea.

Otabek pidió su reservación y fueron llevados a un salón especial a prueba de feromonas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es una mesa especialmente para parejas que están a punto de entrar en celo. Se supone que nos protege de ser atacados por los demás visitantes. Pero en nuestro caso, protege a los demás visitantes de nuestras feromonas. Además… si se adelanta tu celo, entonces podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que las feromonas se calmen un poco.

—Sigues diciendo eso como si fuera a suceder.

—Estoy seguro de que será así. Puedo sentirlo. Solo quiero que pasemos una velada tranquila, sin preocuparnos de nada. Nos traerán la comida y nos dejaran tranquilos hasta que pidamos servicio. Y si alguien nos interrumpe… los mataré.

El trato que les dieron fue excelente y la comida deliciosa. Otabek no lo alimentó con la boca, pero la mayor parte de los bocados se los dio personalmente con el tenedor. Si a eso le sumaba los besos y las caricias por debajo de la mesa Yuri se sentía en el paraíso.

Finalmente trajeron el postre y varias botellas de licor suave. Ahí el moreno les avisó que no querían ser molestados.

La puerta del pequeño salón fue cerrada y sellada, solo el sistema de comunicación y el sistema de ventilación especial quedaron funcionando.

Otabek le permitió comer parte del postre por sí mismo mientras él se levantaba de su asiento para meter sus manos bajo el suéter y comenzar a jugar con sus pezones. Parte de lo que llevaba bajo el suéter era una delicada cadena de oro que se sujetaba en ellos, aprisionándolos y provocando que se sintieran más sensibles. Se sentía extraño, más que excitarlo lo hacía sentir usado para el placer del moreno. Saber eso en cambio, lo hacía querer gemir para él.

Poco a poco el suéter fue levantado, dejando al descubierto un intrincado diseño de cadenas de oro que cubrían delicadamente se pecho y brazos. Se sentía como una mascota de lujo, adornada solo para el placer visual de su amo.

El suéter fue seguido por las botas y los leggins que al caer mostraron la ropa interior que llevaba, unas diminutas bragas negras de encaje que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación acompañadas de un sujetador de medias en el mismo diseño. Unas suaves medias de seda completaban el atrevido atuendo. Otabek acarició sus piernas con reverencia antes de sacar el contenido del bolso que había traído en la mano.

Unos finos tacones de charol negro que se ajustaban al tobillo con hebillas. Otabek tomó su pie y lo levantó, besándolo con la misma reverencia antes de calzarle los tacones y ajustarlos. Finalmente, puestos, se levantó y colocó a Yuri sobre la mesa para admirarlo.

—Eres tan hermoso, Yura. Me vuelves loco —lo hizo recostar sobre el mantel de la mesa y aspiró el perfume a jengibre que ahora se sentía con más fuerza. Luego fue directo al vientre del rubio y lo besó allí. —Quiero poner mi semilla aquí y tener una familia contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz y cuidarte, aunque no te haga falta. Gracias por dejarme hacer todo esto por ti.

Yuri sonrió suavemente, acariciando los cabellos negros, permitiendo que el moreno hiciera como quería. Su celo realmente estaba por comenzar, tal como se lo había dicho y quería disfrutar esos últimos momentos de coherencia. Serían los últimos antes de hundirse en aquella locura que no permitía consentimiento ni rechazo.

Se incorporó sobre la mesa y subió las piernas, mostrando sensualmente la curvatura que los tacones le obligaban. Las manos del moreno fueron inmediatamente a acariciarlas, desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior de sus muslos.

—¿Te gustan?

—Sí… aunque no los usaría a diario. Son bastante cómodos —Yuri se estiró para alcanzar el control de la música dentro del pequeño salón y escogió algo lento. Otabek le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, deslizando una mano por su cintura para apoyarlo mientras hacía que Yuri pusiera los brazos en su cuello.

Bailaron lentamente, Yuri acariciaba las piernas de Otabek con las suyas cada vez que podía y el baile lo permitía. Descansando su cabeza al lado de la del moreno, notando en segundo plano cómo era que ahora su altura y la del alfa eran casi la misma.

Sentía cómo sus feromonas comenzaban a desprender el olor característico de su celo y por un instante quiso que no se hubiera adelantado. Jugar así con su pareja era algo tan erótico, no quería que se acabara.

Otabek le hacía reconocer que le pertenecía y lo llevaba más allá de sus límites con paciencia, queriendo que también disfrutara lo que hacían. Eso lo hacía querer ser más dócil y quedar a su cuidado. ¿Cómo no querer confiar en alguien que lo amaba de esa forma que le parecía tan especial?

—Te amo, bebé —susurró y el moreno le correspondió con las mismas palabras. Bailaron por lo que le parecieron horas y cuando sintió que sus pies comenzaban a doler a causa de los tacones, Otabek se inclinó para quitárselos y masajear sus pies mientras él estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

Otabek aprovechó para separar sus rodillas y acariciar el interior de sus muslos. —Tus feromonas comienzan a enloquecerse. Quiero jugar contigo hasta que enloquezcas por completo.

—¿Podrías… hacer eso… que hiciste antes?

—¿Qué cosa? —Yuri enrojeció y se sujetó de la silla cuando los dedos de Otabek se deslizaron en círculos sobre la piel en sus muslos.

—Eso… cuando no me dejas correrme… —Otabek sabía exactamente por qué lo pedía. Yuri no quería cansarse tan pronto ahora que su celo estaba a punto de llegar. Asintió y Yuri se relajó en la silla mientras él se acomodaba, dejando al descubierto la excitación que las pequeñas bragas apenas podían contener. Cuando Otabek lo tomó en su boca su cuerpo se estremeció. El moreno lo hizo subir las largas piernas sobre sus hombros para así tener acceso a su trasero y acariciarlo mientras le hacía el sexo oral.

Aquello continuó hasta que Yuri sintió que estaba a punto de correrse y se lo dejó muy claramente al moreno quien estuvo muy atento para evitar que se corriera. Yuri no pudo evitar gritar cuando sintió aquel orgasmo seco que en tres fuertes palpitaciones sacudió todo su ser. Era exhilarante y muy conveniente, su sexo se mantenía excitado mientras él disfrutaba el placer de correrse sin realmente hacerlo.

—Eres un demonio, Beka. Me gusta… mucho.

Su mente comenzó a nublarse luego de eso, cada vez un poco más y sabía que su omega se fortalecía para tomar control de sus instintos dentro de poco.

—Beka… quiero tener a tus bebés. Quiero que tengamos muchos bebés… y que seamos una familia… así como tus padres… eso es lo que quiero.

Otabek bajó sus piernas y se levantó para alcanzar su boca y besarlo. Yuri se abrazó de su cuello de tal forma que cuando el moreno se levantó lo hizo junto con él. Lo hizo acostar boca abajo sobre la mesa, bajando las bragas lo suficiente como para dejar su trasero al descubierto. Ya estaba húmedo y listo para recibirlo sin demora. No tardó abrir sus pantalones y bajar la ropa interior, no quería hacerlo esperar. Se colocó en posición y lo penetró lentamente, escuchando los ruidos tan eróticos que emanaba hasta quedar totalmente en su interior. Eso hizo que Yuri respirara aliviado. Hasta ese momento siempre había sucedido que su celo llegaba y tenía que esperar para que Otabek lo tomara. Sin embargo, el que su celo llegara mientras Otabek estaba en su interior era una experiencia totalmente diferente y extraordinaria.

El moreno lo levantó de la mesa y se sentó, permitiendo que el peso de Yuri los uniera más y luego comenzó a masturbarlo sin prisa. Acarició el vientre del rubio y no pudo evitar notar que se sentía un poco más lleno. Gruñó de placer al entender que lo que palpaba no era otra cosa que su sexo llenando a Yuri y era tan erótico que su cuerpo reaccionó. Algo que hasta el momento no le había sucedido antes con Yuri, su nudo de alfa. Era una sensación tan extraña y no era como si ocurriera todo el tiempo ni a todos los alfas. Aquello solo significaba que realmente deseaba quedar en el interior del rubio y llenarlo hasta que le suplicara detenerse. Su gruñido tomó un matiz animal mientras Yuri también gritaba al sentir la presión en su interior aumentar.

—¡Beka! ¡Duele! ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, bebé, lo siento, me quedaré quieto. Solo aguanta un poco, por favor. Es mi nudo.

—¿Qué…?

—Me quedaré muy quieto, bebé.

—No sabía que tenías un puto nudo. ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes un puto nudo?!

—Yuri… ¿cálmate, quieres? Siempre he tenido nudo, soy un alfa, todos tenemos nudo. Es solo que estoy demasiado excitado y lo estamos haciendo para que quedes y no puedo evitarlo, ¿entiendes?

—Me vas a partir en dos, ¡maldita sea!

—No tengo la culpa de que seas tan caliente. No lo aprietes, oh por todos los cielos, harás que me corra. ¡Yuri!

—¡Deja que pase mi puto celo! Me voy a asegurar que sepas lo que se siente tener un bultote ahí metido.

—Yuri… no digas esas cosas. No ayudas —y era cierto porque la excitación de Otabek parecía crecer. Jadeó y no pudo evitar tensarse haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Los últimos pensamientos de Yuri antes de perder la coherencia ante la llegada de su celo fueron de confusión al sentir que el nudo ya no molestaba tanto a pesar de estarlo partiendo y que algo era seguro… Otabek se las iba a pagar muy en serio cuando su celo terminara.


	48. OmegA 48

Los empleados del hotel iban de un lado para el otro, algo asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo. El salón a prueba de feromonas había probado ser nada cuando se trataba de un alfa fuerte y su omega, también fuerte. El aroma de ambos en pleno celo se había colado hacia el interior del restaurante y los invitados antes calmados ahora parecían estar en un frenesí amoroso que iba desde tiernos besos hasta fogosas caricias, amenazando con un descontrol masivo.

Lo único positivo era que casi todos los invitados eran parejas y que los empleados eran exclusivamente betas, incluyendo los chefs. El problema había sido un par de invitadas que estaban allí solas y que, aunque intentaban resistirse, no parecían poder evitar totalmente los efectos.

Otabek había logrado, de alguna manera, acomodar a Yuri en sus piernas para que descansara sobre su pecho mientras ambos seguían unidos sin poder separarse.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, aunque intentaban estar calmados dejando que sus cuerpos continuaran bajo el instinto animal que poseían. Yuri podía escuchar los gemidos de Otabek, más que nada quejidos. Era extraño escucharlo emitir esos sonidos, pero le pareció que los había escuchado antes.

—Beka… ¿te duele? —la respuesta fue un quejido suave antes de responder.

—Un poco… pero no es nada. No estoy acostumbrado… y estás tan apretado de repente.

A pesar de que ya llevaban tiempo unidos y que Otabek parecía haberse corrido hacía un buen rato, Yuri podía sentir cómo a veces su cuerpo se tensaba y un suave calor volvía a llenarlo, como si aún estuviera eyaculando en su interior. Definitivamente era un acto animal entre ellos, el alfa y el omega de ambos apareándose al nivel más básico.

Yuri se limitó a acariciarlo con suavidad, aceptando lo que sucedía entre ambos sin quejarse más.

—¿Cómo los llamaremos? —Otabek se enderezó lo suficiente para darle una mirada confundida y Yuri sonrió —¿cómo llamaremos a nuestros cachorros? —esta vez acarició el rostro del moreno con ternura logrando que su expresión de angustia se relajara un poco.

—No soy bueno con los nombres. Puedes escoger el que más te guste —Otabek se recostó del pecho de Yuri, por primera vez desde que llegaran se sentía cansado y drenado de todas sus fuerzas. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?

—Una hora tal vez… tal vez un poco más… no estoy seguro.

—No entiendo por qué seguimos así… debería haber pasado.

—Es… normal. Debe estar por terminar, no creo que puedas resistir tanto.

—No pensé que fuera a suceder aquí.

—Relájate. ¿No dijiste que era un salón especialmente para nosotros? Además, ya no me molesta. Hasta se siente bien. Tal vez si me muevo un poco…

Yuri movió sus caderas tentativamente y Otabek se tensó de inmediato. Nuevamente emitió aquel quejido de dolor tan bajito que estremeció a Yuri. Si no fuera por la situación ya habría hecho algo para poder escucharlo de nuevo.

—Yura… no hagas eso.

—Lo siento, Beka. Cada vez que escucho que haces ese sonido me provocas. Es… tan tierno.

Yuri dejó de moverse y permitió que Otabek se recostara nuevamente en su pecho. Necesitaban relajarse, tal vez si él se corría podría lograr que su cuerpo dejara de estar tan tenso.

—Quiero correrme, ¿crees que aguantes eso?

Otabek pareció no haberlo escuchado, pero luego de un momento su mano buscó el sexo de Yuri para comenzar a masturbarlo. Intentó no moverse demasiado, permitiendo que las sensaciones que provenían del vínculo fueran las que lo excitaran al punto de no retorno. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente y escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido, fuerte y claro en su oído, el quejido de Otabek.

Se corrió sin restricción ninguna mientras el moreno se aferraba a él con fuerza intentando mantenerlo en su lugar. Se juró en ese momento que haría que Otabek volviera a gemir de esa forma para él. Era tan erótico y provocador, no había forma que pudiera negarse a hacer ese sonido para él.

El cuerpo del rubio se relajó como si se hubiera derretido y su interior dejó de aferrarse al nudo del moreno. Luego de unos minutos el nudo del moreno comenzó a contraerse hasta que finalmente fue posible salir del interior de Yuri. Un hilillo de semen comenzó a deslizarse fuera.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban el moreno se levantó de la silla junto con Yuri y caminó hasta una butaca que había en una esquina. Dio un largo suspiro al sentir lo cómoda que era y se recostó dejando caer la cabeza a un lado. No tardó mucho en quedar dormido mientras se acomodaba a un lado suyo para poder cerrar las piernas. Había estado tanto tiempo sobre las caderas de Otabek en aquella posición que estaba seguro de que no podría volver a cerrarlas normalmente en mucho tiempo.

—Te portaste muy mal, Beka, muy mal.

Se durmió al poco rato y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaban de vuelta en la cabaña. Dejo al moreno dormido en la cama y se levantó con la intención de darse un baño y quitarse la ropa interior que todavía tenía puesta.

Encontró una nota encima de la barra de la pequeña cocina de parte del staff del hotel y mientras la leía sus mejillas se fueron tornando de un rojo muy intenso. Al parecer el personal se había preocupado por ellos y habían ido a investigar. Los habían llevado de vuelta a la cabaña, asegurándoles que la integridad de ambos había sido conservada en su totalidad. También les pedían amablemente que se mantuvieran en la cabaña mientras terminaban el celo y que no se preocuparan pues enviarían personal con todo lo que necesitaran. Con sutileza les decían que su celo había provocado una reacción en masa en el restaurante y que, para protección de los demás invitados, era mejor que no volvieran a Salir. Había una pequeña disculpa dejándoles saber que el sistema de ventilación de feromonas no había resistido y que en el futuro se encargarían de solucionarlo.

Aquello era lo más vergonzoso que Yuri podía haber leído en toda su vida. Gruñó y llamó al moreno, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo despertarlo. Desistió al notar que ni siquiera lograba sacarle una pequeña reacción.

El cuerpo le dolía épicamente por lo que decidió tomar una ducha y luego meterse al jacuzzi con agua muy, muy caliente. Otabek se le unió después de un buen rato.

—Oye, Beka. ¿Leíste la carta que está en la cocina?

—Sí… realmente nos pasamos de la raya —el moreno dio un largo suspiro al entrar al agua y se dejó hundir hasta la nariz.

—¿Te sientes bien? —los ojos oscuros lo miraron de soslayo. Salió del agua y se recostó a un lado.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? Pensé que estarías menos coherente.

—Sí… también pensé eso. Pero me siento normal. Casi podría decir que es el celo más tranquilo que he pasado.

—¿Será por hemos estado haciéndolo desde antes?

—Puede ser… o tal vez fue por eso del nudo —hubo un largo silencio entre ambos mientras pensaban qué era lo que había afectado el celo de Yuri. Finalmente, el rubio se deslizó en dirección a su pareja, rodeándolo con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con felicidad.

—Lo que sea no importa. Solo… volvamos a hacerlo esta noche —Otabek se sorprendió al escucharlo y su corazón saltó de felicidad. Si alguna vez había dudado de que aquello funcionara, ya no lo recordaba y si se había sentido así de feliz antes de Yuri, ya era un sentimiento demasiado lejano como para rememorarlo.

Lo llenó de tiernos besos que el rubio respondió tranquilamente. Aquella era su pareja, puede que no fueran destinados, pero Otabek estaba seguro de que debía sentirse muy parecido. No podía esperar a decirle a todos lo enamorado que estaba de aquel rubio con carácter fuerte, pero de alma gentil.

Solo una cosa más faltaba, en su opinión… y ya se encargaría de también cumplir esa parte. El estremecimiento de su cuerpo, por alguna razón lo hizo jadear sorpresivamente.

—¿Beka?

—Creo que… debemos descansar un poco más si queremos jugar esta noche. Estoy molido.

Fueron tres noches más lo que duró el celo de Yuri, tres noches más que quedaron unidos por horas gracias a la excitación de ambos. No hubo juegos aparte de eso porque a ninguno de los dos les quedaban fuerzas luego que aquello ocurría. Por eso, cuando terminó el celo de Yuri y ambos estuvieron más tranquilos, Otabek propuso que descansaran de todo y se dedicaran a disfrutar el lugar.

El rubio estuvo de acuerdo, aunque continuó usando el collar de estampado que Beka le había regalado. Definitivamente no había forma de que se lo quitara ahora.

Su felicidad era palpable y todo parecía ir perfectamente de no ser porque a cada rato lo asaltaban recuerdos de aquel quejido que lo hacían reaccionar de la nada. Ya eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando Yuri sintió curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado con el otro collar.

—Beka, ¿qué hiciste con el otro collar?

—Está en mi maleta. ¿Quieres usarlo?

—No… solo quería saber qué habías hecho con él. En serio no puedo creer que lo hayas comprado para mí, es tan feo.

—La verdad ese no lo compré en la tienda de mascotas. Es un collar para sumisos.

—¿En serio? Déjame verlo de nuevo.

Otabek fue y buscó el collar para mostrárselo a Yuri. Este examinó el material de este y notó que no era como él había pensado, duro y tosco, sino que era cuero que había sido suavizado. También pudo notar la extraña argolla que había en la parte frontal, alejada del cierre.

—Pues… aún sigue siendo feo, pero podría tener utilidad. Ven aquí.

Otabek curvó los labios y se acercó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —su tono era juguetón y los ojos verdes de Yuri le devolvieron una mirada maligna.

—Déjate de jugar al inocente que ya sabes lo que voy a hacer —la mirada del moreno se volvió sensual mientras le presentaba el cuello a su pareja, eso logró que el corazón de Yuri latiera a prisa y con fuerza. Sus dedos temblaron levemente al poner el collar en su lugar y tratar de cerrarlo. Luego se alejó un poco para tomar en consideración todo el panorama. Realmente le parecía que el moreno se veía más seductor y provocativo solo con esa pieza de cuero.

—Juega conmigo —le dijo con voz suave —¿no te gustaría?

—¿Estás bromeando…?

—Si tú quisieras podrías hacerme actuar como un omega.

El corazón de Yuri volvió a palpitar con fuerza. ¿Realmente era posible que él pudiera afectar a Otabek de esa forma? Cuando lo había mordido había sido algo inconsciente. Simplemente había sucedido. Ahora lo había hecho de forma consciente con Yuuri y con Víctor. No era tan difícil en realidad. Solo tenía que volver a morderlo… ¿cierto?

—No quiero que actúes como un omega —Yuri se acercó y enganchó su dedo en la argolla del collar repentinamente —no quiero que actúes diferente.

La confusión de Otabek era palpable, pero asintió y el rubio lo dejó ir luego de darle un beso. —Salgamos un rato. Aunque no creo que vayan a querer vernos en el restaurante del hotel.

Se vistieron apropiadamente luego de tantos días andando desnudos dentro de la cabaña.

—¿Yuri? ¿Ya estás listo?

—Ya casi, solo me falta algo —exclamó el rubio viendo que Otabek ya estaba parado a la puerta para salir.

—Ya está por ponerse el sol.

—Sí, ya voy, ya voy —buscó rápidamente con la vista y encontró lo que buscaba, el tubito de crema lubricante que Otabek había llevado al viaje. Se lo echó al bolsillo y sonrió para sus adentros. —¡Listo!

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía el moreno con una enorme sonrisa y cuando salieron no pudo evitar un grito interno de felicidad. Solo tendría que esperar el momento propicio para darle un poco de su propia medicina a su alfa.


	49. OmegA 49

La puesta de sol en las montañas era algo hermoso de ver. El bosque de pinos alrededor de ellos perfumaba el aire cuando la brisa movía las ramas. A lo lejos las montañas tomaban un color azul grisáceo mientras que el cielo se teñía de rojos y dorados.

Yuri no podía sentirse más en paz que en ese momento. Otabek lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras ambos veían tranquilamente cómo el lugar cambiaba la posición del sol en el firmamento.

—Si no fuera por lo que pasó en el restaurante me quedaría aquí para siempre, justo en este momento —la respuesta de Otabek fue un sonido bajo de aceptación.

El móvil del moreno sonó justo en esos momentos haciendo que el rubio arrugara el ceño.

—¿Será Víctor? —la preocupación era evidente en la cara de Yuri. Otabek miró el número y sonrió levemente.

—No, es Chris.

—¿Para qué te tiene que llamar? —murmuró molesto y Otabek lo besó en la sien mientras deslizaba el ícono de su móvil para contestar.

—¿Chris? ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Beka! ¿Dónde te has metido? He ido personalmente a tu casa en varias ocasiones.

—Lo siento, olvidé decirte. Estoy de vacaciones con Yura, en las montañas.

—Eso es genial, hombre. Pero debiste decirme. De todas formas, iré a tu casa cuando regreses, quiero entregarte la invitación personalmente.

—¿Invitación?

—Sí, es que haremos una fiesta luego que nazca el bebé y quería que reservaran la fecha. Quería decirles con tiempo para que hicieran los arreglos. No puedes faltar por nada del mundo.

—No lo haré, pero pensé que aún faltaban meses para eso.

—Falta un mes más, ya tenemos una fecha para el alumbramiento. Deberías ver a mi Masumi, se ve tan sexy —a lo lejos Otabek pudo escuchar las protestas del omega de Chris y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Iremos a verlos tan pronto estemos de vuelta. Deberías traerlo aquí, está perfecto.

—Lo haré… en algún momento. Masumi no parece ser de los que quiera alejarse de su pequeño tan rápidamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya se tomó su licencia por maternidad, pero dice que no va a regresar hasta que el pequeño esté de regreso en la escuela. Ya estoy estudiando a qué compañía me uniré porque sé que mi Masumi no regresará a trabajar hasta que el pequeño se valga por sí mismo —Otabek escuchó la risa de Chris y supo que al rubio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo trabajar. En el tiempo que había estado con la pareja se había enterado de que Chris tenía acciones en diversas compañías y que Masumi era un alto ejecutivo que, en su momento, estuvo bajo las órdenes de Chris quien era brillante para los negocios.

—Pues espero que encuentres un buen lugar. Yuri y yo estaremos de regreso en una semana. Iremos a visitarlos entonces.

—Eso suena bien. Los estaré esperando.

Otabek colgó la llamada luego de las despedidas y Yuri dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarse en él.

—Chris quiere que vayamos a la fiesta de su bebé. ¿Crees que puedas? Será en un par de meses.

—Sí, no hay problema… aunque me cae de la patada que Chris haya estado contigo.

—Eso fue tu culpa y lo odié como no tienes idea… —Yuri se enderezó y volteó para mirar a Otabek quien cambió la vista hacia la puesta de sol para evitar la suya. La culpa del rubio regresó en todo su apogeo y lo golpeó directo en el pecho, amenazando con manchar la felicidad que había sentido momentos atrás. Entonces el moreno dio un largo suspiro. —Pero no habría conocido a Chris, ni a Masumi. Tampoco había ido a la tierra a buscarte y no habría conocido a Jean. Jamás habría salido de mi casa de no ser por lo que pasó y probablemente seguiría teniendo miedo de mi propio alfa. Fuiste el primer omega al que quise romperle el trasero.

Yuri le dio una mirada de fastidio. —Y bien que lo hiciste.

Otabek sonrió con picardía y lo abrazó. —Si tanto te molesta, entonces arréglalo.

—¡Lo haré! Así dejarás de quejarte por eso.

—¿En serio lo harás? No te creo —lo molestó con otra sonrisa traviesa.

—No jodas. Claro que lo haré, pero lo haré cuando yo quiera.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado. No sé cómo le vas a hacer para que olvide que estuve con dos hombres antes que tú. No es como si hubieras crecido demasiado.

—¿Qué carajos? Me estás provocando a propósito —gruñó al notar la sonrisa justo en el borde de la comisura de sus labios. Otabek estaba diciendo aquello con toda la intención. ¿Acaso pensaba que no podría comportarse como un alfa si no lo provocaba? Eso lo hizo enojar y clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del alfa. —¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda?

—Llevas varios días actuando como mascota. Pensé que si no hacía algo para cambiar la atmósfera ese tubo de gel que llevas en el bolsillo se iba a desperdiciar —los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. Otabek ya sabía lo que tenía planeado y eso lo hizo enojar un poco.

—Si digo que lo haré es porque lo haré. No tienes que planificar eso también. ¿No confías en mí? —la sonrisa del moreno se tornó seria y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Lo siento… confío en ti.

—No tienes que hacer nada… ¿entiendes? Yo quiero hacerlo, no solo porque quieres que lo haga. Tengo un lado alfa… también quiero satisfacer ese lado y eres el único con quien quiero hacerlo. Solo que no así.

—Ya te entendí. No te provocaré más.

Se quedaron allí viendo cómo terminaba de ponerse el sol y cuando la luna estuvo completamente visible decidieron regresar. Yuri se sentía mucho más tranquilo y su mente mucho más clara. Todo lo que Otabek le había regalado, el sexo, el juego, el amor, estaba agradecido de todo ello y se sentía el omega más feliz del planeta. Por eso, él quería regalarle lo mismo al moreno, aunque él no se había preparado para todos esos juegos tan elaborados.

Él solo era Yuri, mal portado, malgeniado, con lenguaje de camionero, pero lleno de estilo y de detalles para los demás. Siempre había querido alguien a quien pudiera amar que no fuera aquella forma tosca y problemática de sus padres.

Por eso, cuando fue momento de regresar, Yuri tomó al moreno de la mano para dirigirlo. Tomar la iniciativa siempre había sido algo normal para él, aunque fuera una característica alfa. Ahora que su celo finalmente había pasado sus deseos de omega por sentirse protegido también mermaban un poco y su temperamento volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, imperioso y dominante.

Además, había otra cosa a su favor. El que su cuerpo hubiera seguido creciendo lo colocaba a la altura perfecta. Otabek y él eran, básicamente, igual de altos. Puede que aun no tuviera la misma fuerza física del moreno, quien había trabajado durante toda su vida en el campo, pero tenía lo suyo gracias a su entrenamiento diario como modelo.

—¿Dónde está la caja de juguetes? —preguntó apenas entrar a la cabaña. Otabek le señaló el lugar y fue a buscarla. Cuando el moreno quiso seguirlo para mostrarle lo que había adentro Yuri le indicó que se acostara en la cama. Otabek le dio una mirada incierta, pero hizo como le pedía, acostándose en la cama boca abajo mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas.

Rebuscó en el interior de la caja por un rato, observando y sacando algunos de los juguetes mientras la cara se le ponía caliente al ver otros.

—Tienes muchas cosas raras aquí. No sé cómo usar algunas, pero ya me enseñaste con otras. No necesito todo esto en realidad, lo que quiero hacer no es tan complicado.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? —Otabek se recostó de lado para verlo mejor.

—Me gustaría que lo dijeras.

—¿No dijiste que los omegas traviesos no pueden elegir dónde se los cogen?

—No soy un omega.

—Ah… por esta noche sí lo eres. Estabas todo preocupado pensando que yo no saldría de la mentalidad de ser un omega, pero tú no ayudas con tu mentalidad de alfa. Sé más omega, ¿quieres? —el moreno dio un largo suspiro. Su rubio omega tenía muchísima razón. Si seguía actuando como el alfa dominante tal vez Yuri no se sentiría con animado a tratarlo como uno.

—¿No te gustan los retos?

—Me gustan los retos. Pero soy de los que primero sucumbe a la ternura que al orgullo. Además…

—¿Además qué?

—No quiero recordar lo que te hice —Yuri se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Otabek, dejando todo adentro de la caja —no quiero recordarlo jamás… es lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Se recostó sobre el moreno, empujándolo hasta ponerlo sobre su espalda. —Te amo tanto… si vuelvo a meter las patas contigo… no sé qué haría —se inclinó para besar al moreno quien lo recibió con la misma ternura que le daba.

Yuri lo besó por largo rato mientras Otabek entrecerraba los ojos con placer. No había un toque sexual entre ambos, solo aquellos besos que parecían querer transmitir todo el sentimiento que Yuri tenía guardado en su pecho. Unos besos que seguían y seguían sin cansarse.

Yuri se detuvo finalmente para sentarse sobre las piernas del moreno, cosa que le permitió quitarse la camisa. Luego ayudó a Otabek a quitarse la suya y naturalmente comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y los del moreno. Estuvieron en ropa interior en poco tiempo y Yuri dejó caer su peso sobre el moreno para alcanzar su marca y morderlo.

Se sintió diferente, lo suficiente para que Otabek intentara empujar a Yuri. Fueron unos segundos confusos hasta que entendió lo que el rubio quería hacer. Intentó empujarlo de nuevo, solo para comprobarlo y nuevamente no pudo quitárselo.

—Yura… —intentó protestar y de inmediato sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso se había escuchado como un omega? —Yura.

Con una gracia líquida Yuri maniobró sus piernas para quedar entre las piernas de su pareja, acariciándolas en el proceso y provocando un pequeño jadeo en el moreno. Una corriente de anticipación le cruzaba el pecho en esos momentos de solo pensar que Yuri estaba por hacer lo que le había dicho.

Onduló contra las caderas de Yuri sin poder evitarlo. Yuri tomó sus manos y las subió, colocándolas detrás de su cabeza. —No las muevas de ahí.

Los labios del moreno se entreabrieron en un suave jadeo mientras Yuri se incorporaba un poco y lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa interior. Una preocupación le vino a la mente y era que Yuri intentara tratarlo con demasiada delicadeza. No lo soportaría, eso no borraría de su memoria a nadie. No necesitaba que Yuri se preocupara como si fuera su primera vez.

—Yura… —intentó decirle, pero cómo se suponía que le explicara lo que necesitaba sin hablar de Jean o de Chris. —Yu-

El rubio lo calló con un beso y una mano en su entrepierna. Sin hacer pausa tomó el tubo de lubricante que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón sobre la cama y lo abrió. Tomó una buena cantidad de gel que masajeó justo en la entrada del moreno, empujando un dedo al interior. Pero igual, Otabek se removió inquieto.

—No necesito que hagas eso —no podía evitarlo, se había acostumbrado de esa forma y el corazón le latía aprisa con la desesperación.

Yuri decidió que no lo haría esperar. Podría hacerlo luego, pero en esos momentos, era como si Otabek realmente no pudiera esperar para sentirlo en su interior. Lo que podía sentir a través del vínculo lo estaba desesperando de la misma forma que al alfa. —Ponte boca abajo —el moreno lo hizo de inmediato, separando las piernas con anticipación.

—Por favor —le suplicó mientras mantenía las manos en el mismo lugar donde Yuri le había ordenado. El corazón le latía desbocado, era la primera vez que harían aquello así. Si bien lo había hecho con Chris y con Jean, ellos no tenían un vínculo con él y eso había sido frustrante en muchos sentidos. Era algo que no pudo remediar. Con Chris estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Y aunque con Jean el sexo había sido alucinante, seguía faltando el vínculo. Realmente no sabía qué esperar con Yuri y eso hacía que quisiera experimentarlo aún más. Además, estaba tan excitado que apenas podía contener los deseos de restregarse contra la cama.

Sintió un cosquilleo alucinante cuando Yuri se deslizó entre sus piernas y acarició su trasero con las manos, separando sus glúteos. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sujetando las sábanas con fuerza. Sintió el calor de Yuri en su entrada y jadeó. El rubio lo tomó de las caderas, acariciando su espalda en el proceso con los pulgares. —Voy a entrar.

El vínculo entre ambos amenazó con descontrolarse apenas el sexo de Yuri comenzó a penetrarlo. Intentó calmarse, definitivamente no quería correrse tan pronto, con todo no pudo evitar un gemido muy quedo y jadeante mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba a la intromisión.

—Estás tan caliente… demonios —Yuri había imaginado que aquello sería fácil. Había pensado que el hecho de que Otabek se lo hubiera hecho tantas veces sería suficiente para saber cómo hacerlo. Pero no había contado con que se sentiría así. El interior de Otabek lo apretaba tersamente y el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera tan cálido era alucinante. Se mantuvo quieto, demasiado excitado como para moverse, además… —Beka… olvidé ponerme el condón.

—Y eso qué importa. Solo muévete.

—No puedo, si me muevo me voy a correr.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes correrte aún, Yura —el moreno intentó moverse por su cuenta y ambos gimieron sorprendidos por las sensaciones. —Maldición.

Yuri parpadeó al escucharlo maldecir de aquella forma. —Lo siento, es la primera vez… es demasiado bueno. Se siente demasiado bien estar así, Beka.

—Eres cruel —Yuri sintió muy en lo profundo aquellas palabras. Sabía que eran ciertas, pero no podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo pensar bien cuando se trata de nosotros.

—Podrías… hacerlo rápido… luego podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿Rápido? Podría lastimarte.

—Solo será por un momento, tampoco creo que pueda resistir demasiado —Otabek escondió la cabeza por unos segundos en la almohada y le pidió perdón a Yuri en su mente, pero le iba a jugar sucio. —Yura… 

El rubio gruñó al sentir cómo el interior del alfa se contraía sobre su sexo, apretándolo de tal forma que no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas. —Beka, espera.

Otabek onduló contra la cama y él no pudo evitar responder empujando a contra tiempo. El gemido del moreno era demasiado erótico para sus oídos y clavó los dedos en las caderas de este.

—Yura… más adentro, Yura… —levantó un poco las caderas y dejó que su deseo por ser tomado se mostrara totalmente a través del vínculo. Yuri no pudo evitar responder al llamado de su alfa, a su completa sumisión y a su vulnerabilidad.

No duró demasiado, realmente no podía en esos momentos con la fuerza de todos los sentimientos que lo golpeaban a través del vínculo entre ambos. Deslizó una mano hasta el sexo endurecido de su alfa y no tardaron mucho en correrse.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes sobre la cama.

—Necesitas practicar —murmuró el moreno con los ojos cerrados aun cuando podía sentir a Yuri palpitando de a ratos en su interior, aun cálido y duro.

—No necesito practicar… es solo que estuviste cogiéndome como demente durante una semana, dame un respiro, carajo.

Otabek se rio por lo bajo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de forma involuntaria de nuevo al sentir el calor de la corrida de Yuri en su interior. —Pensé que me ibas a enseñar a ser un alfa.

—¡Veinte putos minutos!

—Quince.

—¡Me lleva! Eres un salvaje.


	50. OmegA 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Parece muy anticlimático, sin embargo, mi meta era que Otabek y Yuri terminaran juntos y felices. Ahora, para el beneficio de los lectores, escribiré cerca de 10 Fanservice de su elección, que mostrarán todo lo que deseen saber acerca de los demás personajes.

Yuri se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama nido con extremo cuidado. Otabek dormía como tronco y no quería despertarlo ni por equivocación. La noche había sido salvaje y en esos momentos no podía lidiar con otra repetición.

No era solamente el que a Otabek le gustara duro y profundo, tampoco era que pudiera hacerlo varias veces seguidas. Luego de aquella primera vez y de la vergonzosa realidad de no haber durado ni diez minutos ninguno de los dos, Otabek se había relajado, perdiendo la desesperación que le había nublado los sentidos. Eso le había regresado el control sobre su cuerpo, logrando que cada vez durara más en cada sesión.

Apenas Yuri logró salir de la cama fue directo a la nevera y se pegó a la botella de agua. Sentía que estaba igual de deshidratado que un borracho. —Es un maldito vampiro… no… es un puto incubo. Sí, eso es.

Se llevó la botella de agua con él mientras buscaba algo para desayunar, tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y sabía que no era porque ya estuviera preñado… aunque no le quedaba duda de que lo estaba. Otabek había robado todas sus energías en una sola noche. Era fácil quedarse en la cama y dejar que el moreno lo tomara, pero cuando era a él a quien le tocaba hacer gran parte del trabajo… necesitaba las energías y pronto. Si posible antes que el otro despertara.

—Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto la maldita tocineta. Buscó en las gavetas de la nevera un paquete de tocineta cruda, de la gruesa, y sacó una sartén para ponerla a freír. Buscó huevos y pan. Tal vez no sería el mejor desayuno del mundo, pero lo que realmente importaba era que le diera energía.

Un Otabek todo amorriñado apareció en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa a esperar que Yuri terminara. Le dio una mirada medio asustada, sin embargo, al notar las mordidas y marcas de amor que había dejado en el pecho del moreno no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha. Sí, lo había mordido, pero había sido para provocarle placer y Otabek había respondido deliciosamente dejando escapar aquel sonido de dolor y excitación que tanto lo ponía.

Puso la cafetera a funcionar para prepararle una taza de café y luego se le acercó para robarle un beso que Otabek respondió entre gruñidos que apenas podía entender. —Buenos días, salvaje.

El moreno intentó ocultar un bostezo adormilado, pero sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura del omega. —¿Me estás preparando desayuno? Es la primera vez que me preparas el desayuno.

—Hoy cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi omega —le dio otro beso y le acarició el cabello revuelto. Otabek sonrió y le dio un beso en el vientre antes de dejarlo ir. Eso hizo que Yuri se sonrojara. Era como si el moreno le dijera buenos días al futuro bebé.

—Bien, seré tu lindo y tierno omega… pero quiero una ración extragrande de tocineta y si hay salchicha pues también —terminó empujando la cabeza del alfa con fuerza y escapando a la cocina.

—Te ofrecería traerte un cerdo, pero tengo la impresión de que no te importaría si estuviera vivo.

—Soy un chico de granja. Hago lo que hay que hacer en la granja. Los animales que criamos no son mascotas.

—Lo imaginaba… cocinas demasiado bien. Mejor ya no me digas nada.

Yuri terminó el desayuno y puso un abundante plato frente al moreno que comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. No recordaba haberlo visto comer el desayuno durante los primeros días que habían estado allí, pero tampoco era como si él se pudiera levantar temprano para verlo.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio durante el cual Yuri pudo ver cómo Otabek podía, sin demasiado problema, bajar toda una montaña de tocineta, salchichas, huevo y tostadas. Por un momento se imaginó comiendo de aquella forma y no pudo evitar poner cara de asco.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si llegaré a comer esa cantidad cuando esté esperando.

—Pues… pronto lo sabremos —el brillo en los ojos oscuros del alfa era difícil de pasar por alto. La felicidad del moreno era contagiosa y Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Otabek extendió una mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la suya para darle un beso en la palma. —Así que… ¿qué tienes planeado para mí?

—Ah… podríamos… —Otabek le dio una mirada intensa justo en esos momentos, como si buscara algo en sus ojos. Temió desilusionarlo si le pedía que se detuvieran a descansar, pero eso era lo que quería en ese momento. Le costaba admitir que la libido del moreno era más demandante que la suya. Otabek entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos y acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Su aura era tranquila y cálida en esos momentos, como si le dijera que lo que decidiera hacer estaría bien para él. —Podríamos ir a ver los puestos de recuerdos. No he podido ver mucho desde que llegamos.

—Entonces hagamos eso.

Luego del desayuno se tomaron tiempo en ducharse y vestirse. Sin prisas, compartiendo besos y caricias cada vez que podían. Yuri ayudó a vestir al moreno quien hizo lo mismo por él y finalmente estuvieron fuera de la cabaña.

El día transcurrió de forma pacífica, con la única diferencia de que era Yuri quien dirigía a dónde irían y lo que harían mientras Otabek se dejaba llevar tranquilamente. A veces el rubio no podía resistir molestarlo, tan solo para escuchar el tímido gemido del moreno cuando ya no soportaba más. Un leve sonrojo justo a mitad de la curva de la nariz y los ojos mirando al suelo eran toda la recompensa que necesitaba y a su mente regresaban imágenes de la noche anterior. Realmente no estaba seguro de si habría satisfecho al moreno en su totalidad, pero le agradaba la idea de continuar hasta lograrlo. Seguramente tendría que comenzar a ejercitarse para mejorar su resistencia y eso lo hizo reír sin querer.

—Estás de buen humor —notó el moreno y Yuri asintió.

—Pensaba en lo que tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante para poder dejarte exhausto.

—Te llevaré a la granja. Ahí podrás mejorar eso.

Rieron mientras se abrazaban de nuevo. Era como si estuvieran viviendo la luna de miel de los humanos. La vida de ambos pintaba tan brillante desde ese punto en adelante que todo parecía un hermoso sueño del cual Yuri no quería despertar.

—Casi se me quitan las ganas de regresar —suspiró.

—Que regresemos no significa que tengamos que dejar de hacer esto.

—Sí, pero no podré verte mientras esté en el trabajo…

—Entonces iré a verte o me quedaré cerca. No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

—Eres un completo vago. ¿No tienes que hacerte cargo del negocio familiar?

—Espero no tener que hacerme cargo del negocio en cien años más y que para entonces, mis bisnietos se hagan cargo de todo. Seguramente habrá alguno al que le guste la vida en el campo. ¿Qué dices? Tengamos una familia grande.

Yuri se abrazó del moreno, ocultando que sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma.

—No me voy a cansar de decirte que te amo.

Esa noche, cuando finalmente regresaron cargados de cosas, Yuri no esperó ni un momento para saltarle encima al moreno.

—Yuri —gruñó por lo bajo recibiéndolo sin problema y pudo escuchar la risa del rubio, embriagado de felicidad.

Desvestirse no tomó ni un momento. Ambos estaban ansiosos por volver a tocarse de forma íntima donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. La crema que Yuri traía en el bolsillo pronto estuvo en sus dedos, acariciando al moreno para lubricarlo un poco, provocándole jadeos de desesperación.

—Recuerdo cuando dijiste… que si nos casábamos… me la meterías todos los días.

—No parecías tan emocionado cuando te lo dije y mira, parece que será así.

—Fuiste tan grosero conmigo esa vez…

Hablaban de forma entrecortada a causa de la excitación de ambos mientras intentaban ver la mejor manera de acomodarse sobre la cama. Eso hasta que Yuri tomó la iniciativa de pillar al moreno contra la cama sorpresivamente. Otabek intentó zafarse solo para comprobar que Yuri realmente sabía cómo atrapar a un alfa.

Los ojos verdes le dieron una mirada seria cargada de deseo y sintió rendirse totalmente. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Yuri se pegó a su cuerpo buscando entrar y los dedos de sus pies se arquearon al sentir el placer de ser invadido con fuerza. Se aferró al cuerpo del rubio mientras su cuerpo lo recibía y solo cuando estuvo totalmente en su interior un sentimiento de alivio y felicidad llenó su pecho.

—Voy a moverme —le susurró al oído y sin esperar respuesta comenzó un ritmo lento y profundo que amenazó con hacerle perder la razón. Deseaba que Yuri lo tomara rápido, que lo cansara y lo agotara. Era algo que no podía evitar, así le gustaba. Sin embargo, aquel ritmo lento y profundo le parecía tan íntimo, la forma en que Yuri prefería hacerlo era tan distinta a lo que conocía. Lo desesperaba y lo enloquecía a la vez.

—Más rápido —exigió, pero solo consiguió que Yuri lo mordiera en el cuello, muy cerca de la marca. —Yura… —gruñó dejando que su aura de alfa saliera un poco. Yuri gruñó en respuesta, enfrentándosele. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el rubio empujó sus caderas y se quedó muy quieto.

—Si crees que puedes intimidarme estás muy equivocado. Haré… lo que se me pegue… la puta gana contigo. ¿Quedó claro? —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Otabek al escucharlo hablar de aquella forma y su desesperación se calmó un poco. Yuri enfatizó su punto empujando sus caderas con la fuerza que estar enojado le proveía. El moreno intentó empujarse un poco y alejarse, pero al ver que el omega no se lo permitía no tuvo otra opción que rendirse. Poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo y su respiración dejó de ser tan agitada. Un instinto que muy pocas veces había sentido tomó control de sus siguientes acciones y ladeó su cabeza ofreciéndole el cuello a su pareja.

La reacción de Yuri tardó unos segundos. No había forma de confundir las acciones del moreno en esos momentos. Se rendía totalmente y le ofrecía la parte más indefensa de su persona. El enojo y la molestia desaparecieron de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron al entender el gesto. Un pequeño grito de alegría resonó en la habitación y se dejó caer sobre el moreno de forma repentina, mordiendo su cuello justo sobre la marca.

—¡Yura! —escuchó la queja del moreno que se había estremecido con el gesto. Le era imposible ahora detenerse, quería que Otabek fuera totalmente suyo y que no recordara a nadie más en su vida. Su sexo se endureció más si posible y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin su permiso. El ritmo lento y profundo se hizo más forzado y rápido, tan así que el moreno arqueó su cuerpo contra la cama, gimiendo roncamente.

Otabek cruzó los tobillos tras su cintura, apretándolo con las piernas y Yuri terminó sentándose en la cama, de rodillas, con las caderas del alfa sobre sus muslos y sujetando su cintura. El calor en el interior del moreno se hacía cada vez más enloquecedor y la fricción que podía escucharse suavemente, como un sonido húmedo y obsceno, no hacía más que excitarlos más.

Yuri continuó de aquella manera hasta que la posición comenzó a cansarlo. —Quiero cambiar. Voltéate —jadeó en el oído del alfa quien asintió y trató de calmarse lo suficiente para permitir que Yuri saliera de su interior. Perder su calor hizo que gruñera molesto, sin embargo, se volteó sin resistencia, permitiendo que el rubio se metiera entre sus piernas y volviera a entrar. Esta vez la posición logró que Yuri alcanzara aún más profundo, de la forma en que le gustaba y eso lo hizo perder el control más rápidamente.

Suaves jadeos de placer comenzaron a llenar el lugar de forma más consistente y erótica.

El rubio no quería admitirlo, pero la sensualidad de Otabek era de temer sin importar en qué posición estuviera. Él era alguien que no se merecía y sin embargo… era suyo.

Aceleró el ritmo. En esos momentos la necesidad de hacer que el moreno le perteneciera más que nadie en el mundo fue alucinante. Dejó que el vínculo entre ambos se desbordara en dirección al moreno quien al ser golpeado por todo el cúmulo de emociones emitió un sollozo de sorpresa.

Otabek deslizó una mano hacia su propio sexo y comenzó a tocarse con la clara intención de correrse. Yuri se había olvidado de hacer eso y no quería que el orgasmo del rubio lo tomara desprevenido porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba por suceder. Podía sentir cómo comenzaba a perder el control de sus embestidas. —Yura… maldición… Yu… espérame…

Sintió la mordida en su cuello y cómo los colmillos de Yuri se hundían en su carne sin problema. Gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta y comenzó a embestir al rubio a contratiempo, sus dedos clavándose en la cama con fuerza hasta que sintió aquel calor líquido regarse en su interior. Yuri también gruñó y en lo profundo de su voz pudo escuchar las vibraciones típicas de un alfa mezclándose. Tuvo que sujetarse la entrepierna por lo intenso de su reacción, corriéndose sobre las sábanas como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que el rubio continuaba en su interior.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó finalmente de estremecerse sintió a Yuri retirarse y él por su cuenta quitó la sábana que acababa de manchar a un lado. Se dejó caer sobre el rubio, cubriéndolo cuando se acostó en la cama para recuperar el aliento.

Lo llenó de besos mientras le susurraba muchos te amo al hacerlo y cuando ya no pudo más lo hizo poner sobre su pecho.

—Beka… estás muy empalagoso —se quejó el rubio, pero sin hacer ademán de detenerlo.

—No lo puedo evitar —le dijo con seriedad —eres lo mejor de dos mundos, mi omega y mi alfa.

—Sí… qué bien… pero no creo que pueda volver a hacer esto hasta mañana.

—¿Eso significa que puedo hacerte lo que quiera? —Otabek acarició el sexo de Yuri quien de inmediato hizo un gesto de angustia.

—Espera… Beka… demonios… no lo toques aún, estoy sensible… —el moreno se detuvo y le dio un beso en la sien, acariciándole el cabello y observándolo por largo rato —¿Beka?

—¿Mh…?

—¿En qué piensas? —Otabek acarició su vientre con lentitud de una forma sencillamente tierna.

—En lo sexy que te vas a ver cuando tengas pancita y quieras seducirme —el sonrojo de Yuri le llegó hasta las orejas.

—¡Dices cosas tan vergonzosas!

—Quiero una sesión de fotos cuando estés esperando y quiero que sean desnudos.

—¡Ya cállate! Yo quiero una foto de tu trasero, pero con uno de esos juguetes que usaste conmigo. La incluiré en el manual que publicaré de cómo ser un alfa —Otabek se incorporó de forma repentina, pillándolo contra la cama por las muñecas.

—Serás un creído, no mereces que te deje descansar. Voltéate, tengo ganas —e hizo ademán de voltear al rubio quien comenzó a intentar escurrirse lejos mientras suplicaba.

—No, no, espera, Beka… no seas así, mira que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

—Mejor. Acostúmbrate a ser mío.


	51. OmegA 52 (Fanservice 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi cuenta de Wattpad ofrecí hacer 10 fanservice extra de lo que fuera que me pidieran los lectores acerca de la historia.
> 
> Las reglas eran que no se salieran del contexto de la historia.
> 
> Este primer fanservice trata acerca de la relación de Jean y Seung.

La habitación a donde llevaron a Jean tenía ese toque cálido que tenía todo el hospital. Ese mismo toque que te hacía sentir como en casa. Seung estaba con él, sentado en una silla observándolo todo con enormes ojos castaños mientras a él lo preparaban para el tratamiento que lo llevaría a actuar más como un alfa. Era el mismo tratamiento que le habían dado a Yuuri y mientras las enfermeras beta comenzaban le colocaban el catéter en el brazo para comenzar se preguntaba si comenzaría a actuar de una manera diferente.

—Puede recostarse ahora —le indicó una de ellas mientras las demás continuaban verificando que las cantidades del medicamento que le inyectarían fueran las correctas. Ya mucho antes habían hecho pruebas de alergia y toxicidad con su sangre para estar seguros de que no le afectaría de forma adversa.

Luego que las enfermeras comenzaran el tratamiento le permitieron a Seung recostarse a su lado.

—¿Crees que me comportaré diferente? —preguntó con preocupación a su omega.

—Tal vez… tal vez seas más celoso conmigo mientras termina el embarazo. Es un instinto. Puede que no te sientas tan ansioso por estar todo el tiempo al lado mío.

—Oye… me gusta estar contigo.

—Los humanos hacen las cosas que creen correctas, aunque no les traiga ningún beneficio.

—Te equivocas… —Seung le dio una mirada confundida y Jean sonrió —a mí me da satisfacción hacer lo que creo que es correcto. Eso es un beneficio. Además, me gusta tocarte y que me toques. Y tu carita tan seria… me gusta verte todo el tiempo —el omega se sonrojó suavemente al escucharlo.

—Y la mejor parte es que esperas un hijo mío. Nada me hace más feliz que saber eso, aunque aún tengo demasiadas preguntas al respecto-

Justo en esos momentos el moreno de ojos claros sintió una molestia, justo en el medio de su frente, como algo que olía demasiado fuerte y lo hacía querer vomitar.

—¿A qué huele?

—Puede que ya comience a sentir las feromonas a su alrededor, pero sería una reacción extremadamente rápida al tratamiento.

—¿Sí? Pues creo que… voy a vomitar —apenas decirlo comenzó a devolver y las enfermeras se movieron rápidamente para ayudarlo.

—¿Esa es una reacción normal? —preguntó Seung preocupado mientras Jean devolvía hasta lo que no había desayunado.

Los doctores fueron llamados mientras al moreno le inyectaban algunos medicamentos para las náuseas que lo hicieron quedarse dormido al poco rato.

De vuelva en la habitación que compartía con Seung, Jean despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Sungi… —murmuró mezclando horriblemente el nombre de su pareja —¿Qué pasó?

—El doctor dijo que reaccionaste demasiado rápido al tratamiento y te abrumó los sentidos. Van a ajustar las dosis para poder darte otro tratamiento, pero primero quieren estudiar tus reacciones.

—Me siento de la patada… pero siento que estoy dentro de una repostería. Hueles muy rico… quisiera darte un mordisco.

Seung le dio una mirada incrédula cuando Jean hizo el gesto de morderlo y le pareció sentir que había un aura extraña entre ellos. Con todo, permitió que Jean se le acercara y lo abrazara.

El moreno de ojos claros lo envolvió en sus brazos y buscó su cuello, hincando los dientes con suavidad, pero sin romper la piel. Seung jadeó sorprendido. Su cuerpo reaccionó favorablemente al gesto y se sintió derretirse, gimiendo suavemente.

—Te escuchas diferente, bebé. Super tierno. Me gusta. Y hueles tan rico. ¿Estás usando un jabón nuevo?

—No… usé el mismo jabón de siempre. Amor… ¿te sientes bien?

—Perfectamente.

Uno de los doctores tocó a la puerta. Era el mismo equipo que había atendido el caso de Víctor y Yuuri, cinco médicos. Dos de ellos eran alfas y el resto eran omegas. Apenas entrar se le quedaron viendo a Jean quien en esos momentos se había percatado de la presencia de ellos.

No supo qué lo hizo reaccionar de aquella forma, pero sujetó a Seung contra su pecho y les mostró los dientes a los médicos. —Mío —gruñó.

Las enfermeras entraron luego del grupo y se quedaron igual de asombradas que los doctores. El humano había desarrollado su aura de alfa con tan solo la mitad del tratamiento. Un olor a almendras tostadas con miel permeaba el ambiente de forma agresiva.

Seung quiso disculparse con los doctores, pero uno de ellos le hizo señas para que se quedara tranquilo. Uno de los doctores omega se acercó a la pareja. —Señor Leroy. Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Seguro, mientras ellos dos no intenten acercarse demasiado —señaló a los dos doctores que eran alfas con una precisión sorprendente haciendo que el resto pareciera emocionado con la hazaña. —¿Estoy reaccionando de forma adversa? —preguntó confundido cuando repentinamente el aura de los dos doctores a los que acababa de señalar se volvió casi invisible.

—Todo lo contrario, Jean. Usted está reaccionando demasiado rápido para nosotros. Queremos tener su permiso para analizar un poco más su caso, genéticamente. Tal vez ahí tengamos la respuesta.

—Entonces… ¿todo está saliendo bien?

—Queremos asegurarnos de eso antes de llamar al joven Plisetsky para que complete el proceso.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a turnarse entre ellos, dejando salir el aura de cada uno de forma controlada para medir cuánta aversión presentaba.

Finalmente, después de un par de horas, lo dejaron tranquilo prometiéndole que pronto tendrían noticias.

—¿Así que… hay más cosas de ti aparte del olor… que podré notar? —Seung asintió mientras comía un pedazo de manzana que había venido en el almuerzo. —¿Y tú puedes sentirme?

—Hueles a almendras… y algo más —el moreno sonrió cándidamente —hueles muy bien. También me dan ganas de morderte.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Hace un tiempo que no me has mordido.

Cuando Seung había estado fuera de sí, Jean lo había dejado hacer con él lo que había querido y varias veces lo había mordido con su consentimiento. El moreno se acomodó de tal forma que su vientre no le estorbara para acercarse al cuello de su pareja. Lo mordió, hincando los dientes sin temor y escuchando el quejido de Jean. Jadeó suavemente al sentir un aura débil intentar responderle.

Realmente no se lo esperaba por lo que la emoción pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. —Jean… —el moreno se asustó al ver al omega de aquella forma.

—¿Eh? Corazón, precioso, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? —Seung tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, hasta Jean pudo sentir la felicidad en sus palabras.

—Nada… —sonrió entre lágrimas, ahogándose un poco por la emoción —ya no me duele nada.

Yuri fue llamado una semana después. El rubio parecía brillar de la felicidad mientras que Otabek se veía más relajado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, apenas entrar a la habitación de Jean y Seung se quedaron como piedra al sentir el aura de Jean.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso consiguieron a alguien más para morderte? —Yuri estaba realmente confundido. Su amigo se sentía como si ya fuera un alfa. Tenía el aura… el olor… y por la forma posesiva en la que estaba sentado al lado de un bastante hinchado Seung, se comportaba como uno.

Otabek parecía ser el más impresionado. No sabía si acercarse o no por la forma en que Jean lo estaba observando en esos momentos. Quería responder al reto del otro, pero sabía que no había realmente un alfa que lo estuviera retando. —¿Qué demonios te hicieron?

—Están analizando la posibilidad de que alguno de mis parientes fuera de este mundo, pero los análisis no han salido aún.

—Eso… explicaría muchas cosas —murmuró Otabek.

—Yuri, ¿saben que llegaste? Apenas puedo esperar para unirme a mi pequeño —depositó un beso en la cabeza de Seung quien lo aceptó sin pestañear.

—Es como si ya no fuera Jean… —murmuró Yuri a lo que Otabek asintió. Seung no parecía afectado, más bien conservaba un aura tranquila.

—Cuando todo esto termine, quiero presentar a Seung con mis padres. Estoy seguro de que se pondrán muy contentos. Ellos siempre quisieron que sentara cabeza.

Jean continuó parloteando mientras Otabek se acomodaba en uno de los sillones y Yuri parecía estar atento a todo lo que decía. De alguna forma aquel Jean parecía otro totalmente diferente. Había algo en él que se le escapaba. Sin darse cuenta su incomodidad se mostró en su aura y los ojos azules de Jean se clavaron en los suyos.

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, como si algo terrible y monstruoso lo estuviera amenazando repentinamente. No pudo siquiera decir una palabra cuando sintió que su alfa simplemente bajaba la cabeza y metía la cola entre las patas. La sensación terminó de forma abrupta cuando Yuri le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Jean.

—Vuelves a mirarlo así y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo —gruñó el rubio con una seriedad mortal. El alfa y el omega que habitaban en el cuerpo de Yuri se plantaron firmes, uno frente a Seung, protegiéndolo y el otro frente a Jean, amenazándolo. Otabek sonrió para sí mismo. En esos momentos no podía estar más orgulloso de su pequeño malcriado. El rubio le propinó otro coscorrón para asegurarse de que Jean se controlaría. —Faltaba más, encima que Beka va a dejar que te muerda vienes con majaderías. Serás bestia.

—Ya… ya capté. No tenías que golpearme tan fuerte —murmuró. En esos momentos Jean tenía que admitir que el aura de Yuri era por demás terrible. Fue entonces que se percató de todo lo que acababa de pasar. —Yo… yo… hice eso… la cosa esa rara… ¿cierto? Y pude sentir cuando la hiciste, Yuri.

—A eso me refiero. Cualquiera diría que ya eres un alfa en todo su derecho, pero ni siquiera te he mordido. Yuuri no reaccionó así.

—Ya, lo siento. Tal vez sea por eso por lo que están buscando en mis genes…

—No hace falta que revisen tus genes. Es evidente que eres un idiota. Todo lo quieres hacer a tu modo, hasta convertirte en alfa.

—Yura, ya déjalo —le pidió el moreno que se había recuperado y se acercaba a su lado. —Discutir podría afectar el vínculo que vas a darle.

—Es bueno que también aprenda que hay ciertos códigos de conducta que debe observar si no quiere terminar con la cara molida a golpes.

—Tienes mucha razón. Lo siento. Prometo que aprenderé todas esas cosas antes de salir del hospital. Seung me las puede enseñar, ¿no?

El ambiente se relajó notablemente luego de eso mientras esperaban que los doctores llegaran. Apenas tardaron unos quince minutos en tener el equipo de trabajo listo por si ocurría algo y dieron el visto bueno para que Yuri mordiera a Seung.

Jean observo impaciente cómo Yuri se acercaba a su omega y buscaba el mejor lugar para marcarlo. Seung se notaba bastante incómodo con la cercanía y los únicos deseos que tenía era de alejar a Yuri de él. Pero se contuvo. Sabía de antemano que pasarían por eso y cuando Seung le dio una mirada húmeda y una sonrisa temblorosa no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta de la misma forma.

Un pequeño pestañeo de parte de Seung y Yuri ya había abierto la piel a la altura de su cuello. Se giró entonces en dirección a Jean quien se abrió el cuello de la camisa sin que se lo pidiera. Los ojos verdes de Yuri se entrecerraron, pero lo dejó pasar. Solo debía concentrarse en formar medio vínculo, no en golpear el trasero de Jean.

Se acercó, buscó un buen lugar para la marca y le pegó los dientes. Sintió a Jean estremecerse de dolor y lo sintió resistirse a su cercanía. Eso lo hizo liberar un poco de su aura para tranquilizarlo y por primera vez desde que lo conociera, funcionó. El cuerpo de Jean se relajó y aceptó la mordida que recibía en esos momentos.

—Lo siento, Yuri, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así.

—No hables, le quitas la concentración —lo regañó Otabek haciendo que se quedara callado.

Luego de eso Yuri pudo terminar el vínculo y con un suspiro cansado se alejó un par de pasos. Los doctores observaban todo desde una distancia prudente siendo que Jean ya había demostrado ser más sensible que Yuuri. El rubio le hizo señas para que mordiera a Seung quien esperaba ansioso. En esos momentos la sonrisa del moreno de ojos claros era gigantesca.

—Bebé, ven aquí.

Apenas decirlo Seung ya se había subido al regazo de Jean. Se besaron y luego Jean buscó la marca fresca y hundió los dientes con un suave gruñido. El omega jadeó suavemente y se inclinó para morder la marca en el cuello de Jean.

—Beka —gimió Yuri y el moreno lo sujetó de inmediato. Las feromonas de Seung se descontrolaban y Jean parecía desprenderlas también. Los médicos anotaban rápidamente en sus carpetas y hablaban quedamente entre ellos.

Fue más que obvio que a los recién vinculados no les importaba quién estuviera presente cuando Seung comenzó a mover las caderas con suavidad encima del regazo de Jean.

—Mejor esperemos afuera —gruñó Otabek al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su pareja. Las enfermeras les ofrecieron una habitación para descansar mientras esperaban los resultados del vínculo y allá se retiraron.

Jean estaba demasiado feliz. Ahora podía sentir a Seung y viceversa.

—Bebé… puedo sentirte —susurró posesivo. —Ahora entiendo por qué era tan importante esto. ¿Puedes sentirme también?

Seung solo pudo gemir en respuesta. Sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas mientras que su cuerpo intentaba seducir a Jean con su aura.

—Debes calmarte un poco, bebé —volvió a susurrar y esta vez el omega pudo sentir una oleada de calma y serenidad a través del vínculo. Su corazón saltó de felicidad mientras Jean besaba sus párpados húmedos.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora que tenemos el vínculo —susurró Seung con un hermoso sonrojo y los labios entreabiertos.

—Pero… nos están esperando… los doctores.

—Ellos entienden. Esto es lo normal entre dos que se acaban de vincular. Por favor. He esperado tanto… —la voz temblorosa de Seung le llegó a lo más profundo y no pudo negarse a su petición.

—Bebé… —susurró mientras le bajaba el pijama y lo hacía subir las rodillas a su pecho para tener mejor acceso. Se bajó su propio pijama de hospital y dejó que Seung frotara su trasero contra su sexo. —Eres hermoso, te amo tanto. El moreno embarazado se sujetó de su cuello con los brazos, levantándose lo suficiente para permitir que Jean entrara en su cuerpo. El jadeo de alivio de ambos fue largo y extenso.

—Ahora sé que ya no podré separarme más de ti y que tú jamás podrás separarte de mí. Saber eso me hace sentir… tan seguro. Esto es grandioso.

Seung no contestó, sino que comenzó a moverse suavemente. Jean lo tomó por la espalda y el trasero para darle estabilidad y así comenzar un ritmo tranquilo que los fue llevando con lentitud al éxtasis. Se sentía como si fuera mucho más real ahora que antes, como si el lazo entre ambos jamás se pudiera romper. Se lamentó de no haber podido sentirse así antes.

—Esto es como un sueño —murmuró cuando se aferró a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir a través del nuevo vínculo cosas que jamás habría notado antes. Alcanzaron el placer con rapidez y se quedaron unidos mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Seung se aferraba a su sexo de una forma demasiado deliciosa.

Los médicos los dejaron solos por varias horas durante las cuales nadie los fue a molestar y se quedaron en la cama, besándose y tocándose mientras Jean probaba todo lo que podía hacer a través de la nueva unión.

Los exámenes para comprobar cuán fuerte era el vínculo tardaron un par de días, luego de eso, Jean y Seung pudieron dejar el hospital y reunirse con Víctor y Yuuri, Otabek y Yuri en casa del primero.

—Quiero que mis padres conozcan a Seung —declaró apenas estuvieron todos reunidos en la terraza de la enorme mansión. Todo se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Víctor habló.

—Entonces, regresaremos a la tierra. Ahora que hay un vínculo entre ustedes es más seguro para Seung. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Crees que puedan aceptar a un omega embarazado?

—No subestimes a los Leroy, Víctor. Para muestra un botón —comentó Yuri con una sonrisa maligna. 

—¡Oye! —el aura de Jean se desbordó sorpresivamente, haciendo que Víctor arrugara el ceño y que Otabek le diera una mirada seria. El rubio se puso en pie de inmediato y le propinó un golpe en la nuca. El único que no había sido afectado por su aura era Yuuri.

—Todavía te falta aprender. ¿Qué dijeron los médicos de tu aura?

—Lo siento —murmuró apenado en dirección a Víctor y a Otabek —dijeron que, en una escala del uno al diez, mi aura se situaba en un ocho.

Víctor emitió un silbido —la mía está en un nueve, la de Otabek estoy seguro de que es un diez. En la escala omega Yuri también debe ser un diez.

—¿Y Yuuri? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Mi Yuuri es un cinco. Nada mal.

—Yo no soy un diez, soy un nueve y medio, pero le atinaste a Beka —comentó Yuri.

—Mi Seung es un muy lindo y tierno cuatro —exclamó Jean con orgullo —supongo que no existe alguna clase donde enseñen cómo controlarse.

—Nosotros lo aprendemos desde pequeños, por las situaciones diarias. Ya te irás acostumbrando —le aseguró Otabek —aunque tu aura es fuerte para ser la de un humano. ¿Encontraron algo en tus genes?

—Creo que mencionaron algo de una duodécima generación. Al parecer hubo un alfa de su mundo en la familia. Pero doce generaciones es bastante atrás. Aunque eso explica el por qué podía sentir el olor de cada uno, aunque no podía percibir su aura.

—Realmente interesante —exclamó Víctor, fascinado por ello. —Me pregunto si mi Yuuri también tiene ancestros en su familia. Eso explicaría por qué lo reconocí como mi destinado.

—Eso no explica por qué Jean logró dominarnos aquella vez cuando lo secuestraste —comentó Otabek haciendo que Víctor se pusiera pálido. Yuri saltó de su lugar.

—¡Sabía que lo habías secuestrado! —gritó señalándolo de forma acusadora.

—Controle a su omega, señor Altin.

—A mí también me gustaría saber eso —comentó Seung que había presenciado la escena en aquel momento.

—Tal vez sea a que estoy acostumbrado a dirigir el club. Soy el dueño, no puedo amilanarme fácilmente, mucho menos ante situaciones difíciles. Además, tengo a cargo a un buen número de empleados que dependen de mí y de que mantenga la cabeza bien puesta. He lidiado con sinnúmero de situaciones peligrosas y no me enorgullezco de todo lo que he hecho. Los humanos solemos desarrollar un lado dominante de ser necesario. El mío está bastante desarrollado, solo que prefiero dejarme llevar por la corriente si la situación no amerita mi intervención. Cuando Yuri mordió a Beka realmente pensé que funcionaría como las veces anteriores.

—¿Así que desarrollan una actitud dominante que no tiene nada que ver con sus instintos?

—Creo que, todo lo contrario, usamos esa actitud por instinto, cuando no nos queda otra opción. Aunque algunos son dominantes por naturaleza. Yo creo que Yuuri es uno de esos —comentó con algo de picardía haciendo que el asiático se sonrojara.

—No molestes a mi Yuuri —intervino el hombre de cabellos claros de inmediato.

—Creo que Jean tiene razón —comentó el rubio —él sabe juzgar con bastante precisión el carácter de las personas. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Yuuri. Fue muy amable conmigo, pero en el fondo podía sentir que solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente, no como la mayoría de los clientes que seguían mis instrucciones ciegamente.

—¿Yuuri fue uno de sus clientes? ¡Quiero saber más de eso!

La conversación continuó animadamente y hasta discutieron acerca de lo que harían cuando regresaran a la tiera.

Quedó decidido que Jean y Seung regresarían a la tierra en una semana para presentar al omega con sus padres. Pero había algo que Jean quería hacer antes, algo que quería hacer desde hacía un tiempo, pero no había podido.

Por eso había llevado consigo a Seung a la ciudad, a un lugar que Víctor le había recomendado. Claro que se sentía ansioso por llegar, sin embargo, quería que ese día su omega lo recordara de manera especial. Por un momento se preguntó si reaccionaría de la misma forma en que Otabek había reaccionado. Seguramente sería parecido, pensó. No era una costumbre entre ellos, sino una costumbre humana.

Tomó al moreno de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él antes de echar a andar. La ciudad no era demasiado calurosa en esa época y el lugar a donde iban estaba cerca. No quería que Seung se cansara de caminar pues ya el embarazo comenzaba a notarse bastante al ser gemelos.

Le encantaba el hecho de que nadie los mirara de forma extraña. Podía ir a donde quisiera y nadie se sorprendería de verlos juntos. Eso era algo que no era usual en la tierra, lamentablemente.

Primero fueron a desayunar y Jean se aseguró de que Seung tuviera todo lo que se le antojaba. Si bien sabía que regularmente no era de comer mucho, pero ahora que comenzaba su quinto mes y que los bebés exigían alimentación era natural que comiera un poco más de lo usual. El desayuno era cuando más hambre mostraba.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era la ansiedad que había estado sufriendo cuando estaban en el hospital. La sensación de estar cautivo al lado de Seung desapareció por completo. Seung actuaba un poco menos afectivo físicamente porque ahora solo bastaba sentir a Jean a través del vínculo para calmarlo. Ahora era él quien buscaba al omega a cada oportunidad, buscando el contacto con Seung siempre que podía. Por eso, mientras desayunaban, los pies de ambos se tocaban por debajo de la mesa.

—Bebé… ¿ya pensaste en algunos nombres? —Seung asintió quedamente, sonrojándose un poco, cosa que le estuvo curiosa— ¿en serio? ¿Cuáles?

—Yo… quería que se escucharan bien con tu apellido… —la sonrisa de Jean se amplió tanto que le dolió y el pecho se le llenó de ganas de gritar reprimidas. Seung quería que los nombres de los bebés fueran bien con su apellido, entonces eso significaba que él también tomaría su apellido. No cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad.

—Eso significa que… ¿tomarás mi apellido? —el moreno asintió, sonrojándose aun más y Jean tomó sus manos por encima de la mesa y las besó con fervor. —¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Sí, muy seguro —susurró y Jean no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla para inclinarse y besar a su pareja.

—Jean —jadeó el joven en un tono de completa adoración. Tomó la cara de Jean con ambas manos para poder besarlo mejor. —Ya compórtate que estamos en público, amor —susurró dándole una sonrisa.

Aquella noticia hizo que Jean olvidara que había preguntado por los nombres de los niños y puso una expresión tonta en su cara durante la mayor parte del día.

Luego del desayuno, decidieron ver las tiendas. La ropa de Seung ya no le quedaba tan holgada a pesar de que Víctor ya le había conseguido ropa de embarazo y era que no había previsto que serían gemelos. En esos momentos Seung tenía puestos unos pantalones de material elástico negros que le quedaban bastante holgados aun, una camisa azul claro de suave algodón y mangas tres cuartos que se pegaba a su cuerpo y una chaqueta color chocolate, tejida y con capucha que llevaba abajo, sirviéndole así para cubrir su cuello del frío. Su piel pálida había tomado un tono rosado en la punta de la nariz y sus dedos, así como sus labios habían tomado un tono rojizo.

Sin embargo, la camisa estaba estirada casi al punto máximo a pesar del suave material, por eso Seung intentaba cubrirla un poco con el abrigo que era más holgado.

El área que Víctor le había recomendado era, específicamente, un área de la ciudad donde las tiendas se especializaban en embarazos, bebés y niños.

Jean pasó horas con Seung, escogiendo ropa, incluso para los meses que vendrían donde la ropa que estaban comprando posiblemente se le quedaría. Si iban a ir a la tierra, seguramente no encontrarían nada que sirviera para un omega embarazado, así que lo mejor era intentar conseguir todo lo que pudieran ahora.

Seung parecía divertirse, si bien no siempre sonreía, sus ojos se movían de una cosa a la otra con rapidez, como si quisiera analizarlo todo a la vez antes de decidirse. Cada vez que se probaba algo que le gustaba se lo mostraba a Jean evitando verlo a los ojos, como si se avergonzara enormemente, sin embargo, había ocasiones en que levantaba la vista con lentitud y la clavaba en el moreno de ojos claros de tal forma que a Jean no le cabía duda de que intentaba seducirlo.

Ya sabía que Seung no tendría celos durante su embarazo, pero eso no implicaba que dejarían de tener sexo, al menos no mientras pudieran. Y ya había notado que el omega se estaba volviendo más sensible al contacto físico. Eso lo hacía querer tocarlo más.

Casi todos los empleados en aquellas tiendas eran betas, o al menos, todos los que trabajaban con el público, asegurando así una experiencia totalmente placentera a los futuros padres. Además, podían entregar directamente a la mansión de Víctor, así no tendrían que cargar con todo. Lo único con lo que Seung quiso cargar fue con un conjunto de recién nacidos color blanco que tenía un estampado de una corona y una tiara.

Ya cerca del mediodía finalmente llegaron a la tienda que Jean había estado esperando. Ya Víctor le había explicado cómo pedir lo que buscaba. Seung le dio una mirada confundida.

—En la tierra podemos comprar unas cadenitas para los bebés, pero hay algo que no puede esperar. Y no quiero que me vuelva a salir mal, así que, lo compraré aquí —dijo el moreno de ojos claros al entrar al lugar, llevando a Seung con suavidad hasta el mostrador.

—Buen día. ¿Hay algo que ya tengan en mente?

—Sí, ya tengo algo en mente. ¿Podría mostrarme los anillos para destinados? Vengo por recomendación del señor Nikiforov.

El hombre tras el mostrador asintió. Había sido avisado con anticipación de que un amigo del señor Víctor Nikiforov iría a ver los anillos ese día. Eran poco usuales las peticiones de anillos para destinados por lo que no había muchas opciones, sin embargo, 

Fueron llevados a una habitación privada luego que el dependiente cambiara lugar con otra de las empleadas. Allí les fueron mostradas las colecciones de anillos para destinados que tenía la tienda.

Seung observaba los anillos sin entender. Ellos no eran destinados. Jean era un humano y él un omega, ni siquiera habían pensado que quedar embarazado fuera una opción entre ellos. Justo en esos momentos no podía entender por qué su pareja quería escoger anillos que no significaban realmente cómo se habían conocido, sin embargo, lo dejó hacer. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Jean hacía algo que al parecer no tenía razón alguna, terminaba siendo sorprendido de la mejor manera posible.

Dejó que escogiera a su gusto y permitió que el hombre tomara las medidas de su dedo del corazón. Una hora más tarde les entregaban un conjunto de anillos a la medida que Jean cargó a la tarjeta que Víctor le había entregado. Claro que él no tenía dinero en ese mundo, pero cuando regresaran al mundo de los humanos, podría devolverle el favor al hombre.

—¿Ya tienes hambre? —preguntó el más alto mientras caminaban aun por la calle, mirando cosas para bebés.

—Sí, ya me siento hambriento de nuevo —visitaron otro lugar para el almuerzo y esta vez Jean comió casi tanto como Seung. Si hubieran querido describir el día que estaban pasando juntos, ambos habrían dicho que era mágico.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando regresaron a la mansión. Yuuri y Víctor andaban desaparecidos por lo que Jean decidió que era el momento adecuado. Llevó a Seung a la terraza desde donde se podía ver la piscina y el jardín. La iluminación del lugar era perfecta.

Llevó a su omega hasta un punto en la terraza desde donde se podía apreciar todo con gran detalle.  
—Este lugar es realmente hermoso. Envidio a Víctor.

—Mis padres también tienen una casa igual de hermosa —comentó Seung, pero el tono no parecía muy animado.

—Tal vez me la puedas mostrar algún día, amor. Pero tendrá que esperar hasta que regresemos de la tierra. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres vivir allá permanentemente? Mis padres te acosarán todo el tiempo.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán. ¿Quién podría resistirse a unos gemelos y a un padre tan lindo como tú? —Seung se sonrojó y Jean depositó un beso en su sien, rodeándolo totalmente con los brazos. —Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de ir a la tierra y creo que este es el mejor momento.

—¿Te refieres a los anillos?

—Sí. Quiero que tengamos anillos.

—¿Por qué los escogiste para destinados si no lo somos?

—¿Aún crees que no lo somos?

—Es que no veo cómo podríamos…

Jean sacó los anillos y se los mostró a Seung a la luz de los focos de la terraza.

—Ya sé que para ustedes los destinados son algo sumamente especial. Una persona que existe únicamente para otra y viceversa. Alguien que no conocen, pero que les traerá la felicidad sin importar qué. Los humanos también creemos en los destinados, pero de otra forma.

Tomó la mano de Seung y deslizó el anillo en su dedo del corazón.

—Sungi… quiero que tú seas mi destino. La persona a la que amaré siempre y que me traerá la felicidad sin importar lo que suceda. Quiero que seas mi familia inmediata, más cercano que mis padres o mis hermanos. Y también quiero que seas el único en mi corazón y en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Creo que llegaste a mi vida en el momento preciso. ¿Acaso hay otra forma de llamar a la persona que me trajo el destino si no es destinado?

Le ofreció el otro anillo al omega, quien lo tomó con la mano un poco temblorosa, mirando el objeto con ojos muy grandes y brillosos.

—Siempre haces cosas que me sorprenden —susurró tomando la mano del moreno— y me dejas sin palabras —colocó el anillo en el dedo de Jean. —Quiero ser tu destino y que seas el mío. Quiero ser la marca que nunca se borre y que tu señal en mi cuerpo jamás se desvanezca. Quiero que seamos amantes como los humanos. Poder escoger a quién amo es una libertad que solo podría disfrutar contigo.

Jean se inclinó y Seung estiró su cuerpo para alcanzarlo en un beso abrazo que duró por largo rato.

—¿Amor? —lo interrumpió Seung con un pequeño jadeo cuando ya llevaban cerca de media hora tocándose y besuqueándose.

—¿Mh?

—Quiero ir al cuarto —le pidió con los labios hinchados por las caricias. Jean no puso peros y lo llevó con una sonrisa traviesa a la habitación donde se estaban quedando. Aseguró la puerta y comenzó a desvestir a su pequeño omega. Apenas quitarle la camisa sus manos fueron de inmediato al bulto que ya se notaba en su vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad. Seung gimió al instante, deshaciéndose con la caricia.

—¿Está bien si lo hacemos en el sillón? Pondré una sábana —el omega solo podía asentir, tratando de apresurar a Jean quien hacía todo lo posible por seguirlo tocando y por tratar de colocar una sábana en el sillón. Empujó el mueble hasta la pared, no quería ni por error que se fuera a volcar mientras lo hacían, sentido común, pero se le hacía difícil pensar en esos momentos.

—Jean… la ropa… quítate la ropa —le pidió Seung cuando tardó demasiado en hacerlo. Apenas desabrocharse los pantalones el omega se los terminó de bajar y se sentó en el sillón, lo tomó por las caderas y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Demonios, Sungi —jadeó cuando sintió que Seung le bajaba la ropa interior y atacaba directamente su sexo con la boca. —Haces trampa.

Posó su mano en la nuca del moreno para que no se alejara. El omega había tomado de hacer aquello con el fin de excitarlo con más rapidez antes de permitirle entrar en su cuerpo. Las posiciones comenzaban a hacerse un poco más difíciles y a veces lo cansaban.

Cuando Seung finalmente se sintió listo se lo dejó saber con un gemido desesperado que envió su deseo directamente a través del vínculo. Jean lo ayudo a acomodarse sobre el sofá y se hundió en su cuerpo sin perder tiempo. Se detuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar el alivio que ambos sentían al sentirse unidos para luego mover sus caderas con profundidad.

Era delicioso y reconfortante estar unido de aquella forma a ese omega. Sentir su calor, escuchar cómo le afectaba su deseo. Tan íntimo y tan adorable. Acarició su cuerpo para provocarlo y masajeó suavemente su vientre en los costados causándole un alivio inmenso.

—Sungi, te amo —susurró mientras sentía que su pecho se estremecía de la emoción. Seung causaba en él cosas que apenas había comenzado a aprender con Otabek. era una relación mucho más profunda y firme.

Los cuerpos de ambos continuaron moviéndose en aquel sensual ritmo hasta que Seung se corrió sobre la toalla sobre el mueble. Jean se sujetó del sofá mientras el cuerpo del omega lo aprisionaba de una forma extrema, haciendo que se corriera en su interior al poco rato.

El moreno embarazado se recostó del sofá mientras Jean lo limpiaba con la toalla y la tiraba a un lado. Se acurrucaron el uno sobre el otro. Volverían a hacer el amor tan pronto Seung se sintiera con ánimos. A pesar de que le habían dicho tantas veces que el omega no entraría en celo mientras estuviera esperando, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, el apetito sexual de Seung era más que saludable.

Acarició los negros cabellos, quitándolos de su frente para verlo mejor.

—Eres un omega muy tierno —le dijo y Seung sonrió. Le gustaba que Jean le dijera esas cosas y le gustaba que lo mimara tanto. Ahora que era su alfa, Jean lo mimaba incluso a través del vínculo. Jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero Jean no se guardaba ningún sentimiento y respondía a los suyos como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Algunos de sus amigos le habían dicho que a veces los alfas controlaban sus emociones y lo llamaban cerrar el vínculo. Un omega podía intentar hacerlo, pero el alfa podía, siempre que quisiera, abrir el vínculo de forma forzada.

En su momento, al conocer a Víctor, supo que aquel alfa con el cual sus padres querían unirlo, era uno de esos alfas que seguramente mantendría el vínculo cerrado indefinidamente si así lo deseaba. Víctor no le tenía simpatía ninguna, ni a él ni a su situación. Sin embargo, agradecía haber estado bajo su control en el momento preciso para encontrarse con Jean.

Jean era… el amante perfecto y quería estar a su lado para siempre y darle muchos cachorros hasta que la familia de ambos fuera numerosa. Los cachorros de Jean seguramente tendrían su hermosa personalidad y en el fondo deseó que también fueran humanos y que ninguno tuviera que vivir en aquel mundo donde el amor dependía de un olor en específico.

No pasaron muchos días para que regresaran a la tierra. Lo primero que quería hacer Jean era visitar a sus padres.

—Sabes, realmente no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar, no sé cómo podría explicarle que eres hombre.

—¿Realmente se los tienes que explicar? —Jean parpadeó confundido.

—Supongo que… debería explícales… apenas te vean embarazado, no importa cómo luzcas, pensarán que eres mujer.

—Entonces no les digas. Lo que importa es que somos pareja y tendremos hijos, ¿no?

—¿Realmente crees que pueda engañarlos?

—No vas a engañarlos, solo no los saques de dudas.

—¿Y si intentan hacerte algo?

—Te preocupas demasiado.

Luego de la conversación Jean se sintió un poco más confiado. No porque conociera cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante la noticia, sino porque Seung no se molestaría.

Mientras recorrían el camino en auto a la casa de Jean, el moreno de ojos claros se sentía un poco nervioso. La ansiedad por saber cómo reaccionarían sus padres lo comía por dentro. Seung puso una mano en su rodilla, dándole una mirada que parecía seria, pero no era más que su forma usual de mirarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien, amor.

Jean había tomado la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Seung y la había llevado a su boca para besarla. Con eso se habían calmado todas sus preguntas y ansiedades. Un par de horas más tarde llegaban a la casa de los Leroy.

Alain y Nathalie Leroy eran unos padres que lo adoraban, a pesar de haber escogido su propio camino y haberse alejado de ellos. Su hermano y hermana lo adoraban, pero en esos momentos, prefería hablar primero con sus padres antes que con ellos.

Seung llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre y su ropa era casualmente holgada. Era imposible ocultar su embarazo en esos momentos, sin embargo, no habían recibido miradas extrañas de nadie. Eso tenía intrigado a Jean. Absolutamente nadie había hecho comentario alguno.

Cuando estacionó el auto frente a la casa de sus padres, su madre ya estaba en la puerta esperándolos. Se le notaba impaciente y nerviosa. Jean se bajó primero y la saludó con un gran abrazo mientras Seung se bajaba y se acercaba con lentitud. Traía un bolso en el hombro y en esos momentos Jean no le había dado importancia al asunto, pero cuando su madre vio a Seung, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

—Querido, ¿ella es… tu esposa? —Seung sonrió brevemente y Jean quiso apresurarse a aclarar el malentendido, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo su madre había tomado las manos del moreno. —¿Estás… embarazada? —los ojos claros de la mujer fueron de inmediato a los de su hijo quien solo atinó a sonrojarse. Hacía un tiempo que les había dicho a sus padres que era bisexual, que le gustaban lo mismo las mujeres que los hombres. Su madre había intentado que le prometiera que le daría nietos, pero él, con paciencia, le había explicado que cabía la posibilidad de que eso no sucediera. Sin embargo, allí estaban…

—Son gemelos —le dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Nathalie brillaron repentinamente y una lágrima de alegría bajó por su mejilla.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Seung-gil, pero puede llamarme Sungi, como lo hace su hijo.

—Mi nombre es Nathalie… pero preferiría que me llamarás mamá.

La mujer los hizo entrar a la casa, donde Alain esperaba impaciente. —Papá —lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

—Finalmente vienes a vernos. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo tanto alboroto en la entrada? —Nathalie tomó a Seung del brazo y lo empujó con suavidad hacia su esposo.

—Papá, mira lo que trajo tu hijo. Esta es Sungi. ¿No es hermosa?

Jean pudo sentir la incomodidad de Seung a través del vínculo y estuvo a punto de ir a su lado cuando Seung se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo ante su padre.

—Espero que me acepte. Haré feliz a su hijo.

Los ojos del hombre ya habían notado el embarazo y aunque al principio se sintió confundido ante la apariencia de Seung, la certeza de que estaba esperando borró toda duda de su mente.

—No lo dudo. Y también nos harás felices a nosotros. ¿Para cuándo es la fecha? Parece que será muy pronto.

—No, papá. Sungi está esperando gemelos, aun le faltan cuatro meses —Alain abrió los ojos sorprendido y se echó a reír de la emoción.

—Gemelos. ¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? ¿Y ya saben qué serán?

—Un niño y una niña —declaró orgulloso mientras se acercaba a Seung para abrazarlo y asegurarle con su cercanía que todo estaba bien.

—Papá… seremos abuelos —exclamó la mujer con un gritito apenas contenido. —Le avisaré a tu hermana para que venga.

Fue difícil controlar a su madre luego de eso y la noticia se regó como pólvora entre los amigos de la familia. La hermana de Jean no tardó en aparecer.

—¡JJ! —gritó al verlo —¿dónde está mi cuñada? —los ojos azules de la joven encontraron a Seung de inmediato y se quedó viéndolo por un rato.

—Si no fuera porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos… podría jurar… ¡JJ, ella es tan andrógina! Es perfecta para ti —Jean no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara.

—Realmente no tienes modales, Naomie. ¿Hablaste con Jake?

—No, pero también debe estar en camino, aunque estaba un poco lejos. Dime que se van a quedar un tiempo.

—Sí, estaremos unos días acá. No quiero molestar a mamá.

—Sabes que no molestas. Además, quiero que vayamos a comprar regalos para los bebés.

—¡Sí! Solo iremos nosotras.

—Claro que no, iré con ustedes. No voy a dejar a Sungi a solas con ustedes, quién sabe qué le harán.

—¡Eso no es justo! Quiero ir solo con mi cuñada, tú estorbarías.

La discusión terminó cuando Seung tomó la mano de Jean y le sonrió, dejándole saber que todo estaría bien.

—Mamá… ¿viste eso? Lo tiene comiendo de su mano —exclamó Naomie con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Jean sonrió mientras se pegaba a Seung y le daba un beso en la sien.

—Les voy a prestar a Sungi por un par de horas, pero eso es todo. Le gustan las cosas dulces, pero no puede comerlas todo el tiempo, prefiero que le den buena comida y no dulces, ¿entendido? Y no pueden dejar que nadie aparte de ustedes se le acerque.

—Tch, qué celoso.

—Y nada de comprarle cosas raras —continuó diciéndoles como si no las escuchara.

—Hijo, cariño, solo iremos al centro comercial por un par de horas.

Jean terminó calmándose, pero apenas salieron ya se sentía nervioso nuevamente. Su hermano llegó cuando estaba a punto de tomar el auto para ir al centro comercial y ver por qué tardaban tanto. Entre él y su padre lo tranquilizaron lo suficiente para esperar el resto del tiempo que faltaba.

Cuando Seung llegó acompañado de su madre y de su hermana, no pudo ya resistirlo y salió a la puerta para ver a su pareja. Se quedó de una pieza. Su precioso omega venía ahora en una especie de suéter grueso y largo hasta mitad de pierna. Le habían quitado los pantalones y a cambio le habían puesto unas botas negras de piel con pompones a los lados. También le habían recogido el cabello en una coleta alta que se veía muy graciosa y que quitaba absolutamente todo el cabello de sus ojos.

—¿Amor…? ¿Q-qué te hicieron?

—No la veas así, debes decirle lo linda que se ve.

Jean ignoró a su hermana y tomó la mano de Seung. En esos momentos no sabía si disculparse con él o decirle que se veía hermoso. Seung sonrió levemente.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —le dijo al tiempo que le plantaba un beso— me divertí mucho.

Luego de eso Jean pudo sentir a través del vínculo que su omega realmente estaba de buen humor y comenzó a calmarse. La hermana de Jean los urgió a entrar pues venía cargando bolsas con las cosas que habían comprado.

Pasaron el resto del día mostrándole a Jean los regalos, pero el moreno de ojos claros solo tenía ojos para Seung y hasta su madre lo molestó por parecer tan arrobado con su “esposa”.

Esa noche, cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas en la habitación que había sido suya mientras vivía con sus padres, Jean abrazó a Seung con fuerza.

—Amor, ¿qué te pasa?

—No quiero estar lejos de ti de nuevo, aunque andes con mi familia —últimamente la sonrisa de Seung era cada vez más familiar.

Jean se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo hasta donde estaba para abrazarlo por la cintura y besar su vientre redondeado. —No quiero estar ni a dos metros lejos de ti y de mis bebés. Se siente tan bien tenerlos cerca y cada día hueles más rico.

Justo en esos momentos Seung recordó lo que había notado mientras estaban en el centro comercial.

—Amor, había olvidado decirte. Tu familia tiene algo…

—Ya sé que mi familia está ida de la cabeza, no me lo tienes que decir.

—No, no es eso. Jean, amor. Tu familia, todos tienen olor de alfa. No lo noté al principio, pero cuando estuve con tu madre y tu hermana, ellas huelen como olías tú. Cálidas. Y cuando caminábamos y alguien se nos acercaba, podía sentir cómo su aura se volvía mucho más protectora. Estoy seguro de que son alfas.

Jean se echó a reír.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los Leroy somos así.

En esos momentos Seung sintió una de las manos de su esposo subir por su muslo bajo el suéter hasta alcanzar su ropa interior. El sonrojo en su rostro se volvió mucho más pronunciado y la cara de Jean tomó una expresión tonta.

—¿Y esto… qué es?

—E-eso… esos son… c-calzones para embarazadas —tartamudeó completamente sonrojado. Jean le dio una mirada en blanco sin entender a qué se refería hasta que decidió levantar el suéter. Así notó que su omega llevaba unas bragas rosadas que tenían un borde ancho y cruzado al frente, justo bajo el vientre. —T-tienen un buen soporte, solo son un poco incómodas abajo… porque no cubren… ya sabes…

Cuando el moreno de ojos claros entendió a qué se refería su esposo no pudo menos que sonreír con malicia. —Se te ven bien. ¿Es un conjunto o solo son las bragas?

—E-es un conjunto —susurró y Jean lo acarició hasta llegar a su pecho, donde Seung tenía puesto un pequeñísimo sujetador. —Tu hermana hizo que me lo pusiera antes de salir de la tienda…

Jean se enderezó y tomó el borde inferior del suéter, subiéndolo y de esa forma quitándoselo. Seung se dejó hacer, aunque era evidente que el que Jean lo viera así le causaba un poco de vergüenza.

—Tendré que darle las gracias por el regalo. Te ves demasiado adorable. ¿Dices que se siente cómodo? —preguntó acariciando el suave material del sujetador justo por encima de los pezones del omega quien cerró los ojos debido al fuerte sonrojo que ahora tenía. —Te compraré más.

Y lo hizo sentar sobre sus piernas para besarlo. No podía creer que su adorable omega pudiera volverse más y más encantador.

¿Cuándo o qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso? No lo sabía. Su único deseo era poder estar junto a aquel ser tan maravilloso por el resto de la eternidad.


	52. OmegA 52 (Fanservice 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este segundo Fanservice trata de la relación de Chris y Masumi.

Masumi cerró la maleta que había estado llenando por una semana con una leve sonrisa en los labios. A la mañana siguiente él y Chris partirían al hospital. El mencionado alfa iba y venía por la habitación con bastante nerviosismo.

Quién iba a pensar que terminaría siendo la pareja de aquel alfa tan molesto.

Masumi trabajaba en las oficinas de contabilidad de una empresa de bienes raíces en el mismo centro de la ciudad y Christophe Giacometti era el nuevo contable del grupo. Un alfa con una mirada que no escondía su deseo.

Coqueteaba con todos, lo mismo alfas que betas u omegas, pero, aunque nadie lo notara, Chris siempre era más cuidadoso al lanzarse hacia los omegas. Lo había notado desde el primer día.

—Me llamo Christophe Giacometti, pero pueden decirme Chris —una pequeña sonrisa, un guiño y un beso fueron su presentación. Masumi arrugó el ceño, de pronto aquel alfa le parecía molesto. Decidió mantenerse alejado del nuevo hasta que pudiera hacerse una mejor idea de su forma de trabajar.

Realmente no tuvo suerte. Su jefe le pidió que le mostrara las instalaciones a Chris y que lo ayudara mientras se acoplaba a la forma de trabajar del equipo.

Se presentó a la oficina de Chris temprano la mañana siguiente.

—Buenos días, señor Giacometti. Soy Masumi Yasahiro.

—Buenos días, Masumi. Por favor dime Chris.

—Prefiero que me llame señor Yasahiro —eso hizo que el alfa se detuviera momentáneamente para darle una mirada más detenida. Masumi esperó pacientemente lo que tendría que decirle.

—Bien… señor Yasahiro… por favor, llámeme Chris.

—Prefiero no tomarme la confianza.

—No es confianza, es mi preferencia.

El tono que Chris usó en esos momentos hizo que la piel se le erizara. Los ojos claros del alfa se abrieron con sorpresa, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

—Lo siento, señor Yasahiro. ¿Puede mostrarme dónde queda la cafetería? Es lo único que necesito saber.

El tono había cambiado repentinamente y ahora el rostro del alfa mostraba una sonrisa forzada. Masumi salió de su inmovilidad y asintió, evitando totalmente volver a tocar el asunto del nombre.

Lo dirigió en silencio hasta el área de restaurantes y cafetería del edificio que quedaba en el piso número doce.

Apenas llegar Chris se adelantó un poco cortándole el paso.

—Gracias, señor Yasahiro, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Lamento haberlo sacado de su trabajo solo para una tontería, pero en verdad no tenía idea de dónde quedaba. Permítame invitarle un café.

Antes que pudiera detenerlo ya Chris se había alejado. Masumi dio un largo suspiro y se fue a sentar para esperarlo. Realmente no podía decir que tenía algo en contra de aquel alfa, tan solo su forma de ser le resultaba molesta, pero ya había aprendido que eso no contaba a la hora de rendir trabajo.

Un contable podía tener una personalidad de mierda, pero si su trabajo era bueno, a nadie le importaba el resto. Tal vez Chris era así. El hombre regresó con dos café y azúcar en sobres.

—Lo siento, no sabía cuán dulce le gusta el café —Chris puso una taza de humeante café enfrente suyo y le ofreció los sobres de azúcar que traía. Masumi puso cinco sobrecitos y quedó satisfecho. Luego fue testigo de cómo la personalidad de Chris se ganaba a los que estaban alrededor suyo con apenas un par de palabras y una sonrisa o un guiño.

—¿Siempre eres así con todos?

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan… provocativo.

—¿Piensa que lo soy? Me halaga. Usualmente me dicen que soy muy molesto. ¿Entonces le parezco provocativo? Eso significa que soy un alfa tentador —Chris le dedicó una mirada sensual y una sonrisa tranquila mientras sorbía un poco de su café.

—Creo que… regresaré a la oficina. Si esto era todo lo que querías saber —murmuró. No quería continuar con el rumbo que parecía que tomaría la conversación. El hombre pareció tomar un poco de consciencia sobre lo que había sucedido y su expresión se volvió una más seria.

—Sí… gracias por su tiempo, señor Yasahiro.

Se regresó a la oficina sin prestarle más importancia al incidente, pero se llevó el café en la mano. No iba a desperdiciarlo solo porque no le agradara la compañía del hombre. Además, no era su costumbre juzgar por la primera impresión. Siempre había preferido darles tiempo a las personas para mostrar su verdadero carácter. Además, no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto una sonrisa.

Luego de eso Christophe Giacometti no volvió a ocuparlo. Se acopló en un par de días al trabajo sin su ayuda y comenzó su trabajo con un ímpetu impresionante. Encima de eso, comenzó a ganarse a casi todos sus compañeros con aquella sensual personalidad suya. Masumi no podía entender cómo podía hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que muchos caían inmediatamente por su encanto. Hasta los alfas hablaban bien de él.

Con todo, cuando Chris se dirigía a él, lo hacía con el mayor respeto y por alguna razón, eso comenzó a molestarle. Sabía que era una tontería pues él mismo había puesto esa distancia entre los dos. Sin embargo, al ver cómo se ganaba a los demás le hacía preguntarse si había algo en él que hiciera que Christophe Giacometti quisiera mantener esa distancia.

Pasaron al menos dos meses para que ocurriera el evento que lo cambiaría todo entre ambos.

Chris llegó al trabajo un poco desanimado. Su usual sonrisa sensual se notaba menos sexy y más inocente. No había guiño de ojos ni había besos rondando sus labios, tan solo una expresión agotada y algo forzada. Masumi no le dio importancia al por qué sabía todo aquello, tan solo sintió curiosidad.

—Giacometti, estás algo extraño —le dijo cuando llegó la hora del receso y vio que el alfa se quedaba en su cubículo.

—Sí… es solo que me está llegando el celo. No me hagas caso.

Masumi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué hacía aquel alfa allí si su celo estaba llegando? Se suponía que estuviera en su casa, lejos de todos. ¿Acaso no tenía sentido común?

—Recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

—No deberías estar en la oficina si tu celo está cerca.

—Lo sé, pero mi celo no es como el de otros alfas. La compañía ya sabe al respecto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sufro de celo invertido. No pasará nada. Es frustrante, pero no me afecta —la cara seria del hombre seguía sacando a Masumi de balance.

—Nunca he escuchado de eso.

—Es más común de lo que parece. No suelo presentar síntomas de celo cuando estoy en celo. Presento los síntomas cuando no lo estoy.

—De todas formas, deberías quedarte en la casa —Chris le dio una mirada algo cansada. Realmente no se sentía de ánimo para estar en el trabajo, pero había unos reportes que debía terminar.

—De acuerdo… pero primero debo entregar unos trabajos que tengo pendientes. Terminaré eso y me regresaré a la casa. ¿Feliz? —la actitud molesta del alfa hizo que Masumi sonriera. Por alguna razón, ver al siempre feliz alfa tan serio era algo que le agradaba. El cambio de personalidad de repente lo hacía interesante.

Chris terminó los trabajos un par de horas más tarde y recogió sus cosas con pesadez. Realmente le hacía falta tirarse a la cama y descansar, su celo siempre terminaba agotándolo. Recordó que alguna vez sus padres lo habían llevado a varios especialistas para ver si podían ayudarlo, pero al final le había resultado más fácil y menos extenuante dejar que su síndrome corriera su curso. Así, cuando no estaba en celo, su personalidad era extremadamente sensual y erótica mientras que cuando sí estaba en celo, su personalidad volvía a ser la normal.

Eso era lo que más había estresado a sus padres. Él siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, serio, estudioso. De repente, al llegar a los dieciséis, comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento sexual pronunciado y a despedir un aura tan erótica que atraía problemas como si se tratara de una epidemia.

No, su pequeño jamás había sido así, por lo que de inmediato, los padres de Chris hicieron los arreglos para una consulta médica. Tardaron varios meses pues los síntomas completos se presentaban durante el celo, que solo sucedía cada seis, más o menos.

Por una parte, se sintieron aliviados de que no fuera nada que amenazara su salud, pero por la otra, es fue difícil adaptarse a la nueva forma de ser de su hijo. Fue por esa razón que el alfa decidió hacer su vida lo más pronto posible, esforzándose en sus estudios primero y luego esforzándose por ser el mejor en su trabajo.

Le costó. Su forma de ser atraía problemas por todas partes y luego de un par de escándalos con omegas decidió que no eran para él. No que no fueran lindos o atrayentes. Sino que les costaba lidiar con su cambio de personalidad durante el celo. Ellos esperaban un lobo feroz y él se convertía en un desinteresado corderito.

Al salir de las oficinas se extrañó de ver a Masumi. Al principio pensó que era casualidad que estuviera allí, por le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando pasaba por su lado, sin embargo, el omega al verlo echó a andar también.

Cuando el omega se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado no pudo más que darle una mirada curiosa. —¿Sucede algo, Yasahiro?

—¿Acaso no puedo acompañarte? Dijiste que tu celo está por llegar —el alfa se detuvo solo para darle una mirada cansada, sin embargo, notó que por primera vez, aquel omega, lo había tuteado. Eso alivianó su cansancio.

—No voy a volverme una bestia solo porque llegó mi celo. Todo lo contrario. Solo quiero tirarme a la cama y dormir. Ni siquiera tengo que tomar supresores. Es bastante aburrido. Además, hablarán mal de ti sin razón.

—Parece que te preocupa mi reputación.

—¿A ti no?

—Ya he pasado un par de marcas. ¿Qué más podrían decir de mí? —eso logró que Chris le diera una mirada curiosa, posándose en su cuello, aun cuando estaba muy bien cubierto por su chaqueta.

—¿En serio? Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Compremos algo de camino a tu casa.

—Es la primera vez que me hablas de manera informal, ¿por qué? —la voz del alfa se escuchaba cansada, aun con el tono divertido que intentaba usar y Masumi lo notó por lo que en vez de contestar, se adelantó para pedir un taxi.

El rubio arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Realmente quería estar en la casa.

Compraron comida en el camino y al llegar Masumi puso todo sobre la mesa mientras él se quitaba la ropa del trabajo y se ponía algo más cómodo, un suéter y unos pantalones largos para correr. Masumi le volvió a echar un vistazo cuando regresó del cuarto. También traía puestos unos lentes livianos.

Chris observó lo que había en la mesa con interés, sintiéndose hambriento.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando la comida y cuando ya estaban terminando, Masumi no pudo evitar expresar su curiosidad.

—Realmente actúas diferente.

—Sí… no es… bueno… espero no te sientas engañado por el cambio.

—Para nada. Todo lo contrario.

Masumi se levantó de la mesa y se inclinó en dirección al alfa para verlo a los ojos. Chris no pudo evitar levantar la vista en su dirección, preguntándose en el fondo cuán alto era realmente el omega. Tragó lo último que se había echado a la boca con lentitud, como si los ojos castaños de aquel hombre lo tuvieran hipnotizado.

—Realmente te ves mucho más atractivo cuando eres serio —esta vez el alfa parpadeó con lentitud, procesando lo que el otro acababa de decir.

—Eres el primero en decirlo… ¿por qué de repente siento que eres más alto de lo que recuerdo? —susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma durante su celo.

La sonrisa de Masumi hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran. —Yasahiro…

—Chris… me gustaría escucharte decir mi nombre.

—Ma… Masumi —susurró con toda la seriedad que podía, intentando no tartamudear al hacerlo. El omega estaba tan cerca que podía oler sus feromonas. Cerezas… el hombre olía a cerezas maduras. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando Masumi se acercó para oler su cuello.

—Y tu hueles a caramelo de mantequilla —aquello hizo que Chris parpadeara confundido. Ningún omega le había dicho que tenía algún olor. ¿Por qué Masumi le decía aquello?

—Eso… no es cierto. No tengo olor…

—Claro que sí. Todos tenemos una fragancia.

—Masumi… estás demasiado cerca —murmuró rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos.

—Lo siento. Habías dicho que estabas cansado. ¿Irás a trabajo mañana? No deberías. Sería mejor que descansaras.

—Sí… creo que haré eso. Gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa…

Masumi volvió a sentarse y Chris sintió que podía volver a respirar. Tiempo más tarde se despidieron y el omega prometió ir a visitarlo después del trabajo.

El omega de cabellos oscuros castaños se detuvo apenas afuera de la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese Christophe Giacometti, con sus ojos verdes indecisos, sus labios serios y su pequeño sonrojo había dado justo en el centro de todo lo que le gustaba.

Tendría que investigar un poco acerca de la condición. Quería entender qué era lo que la causaba y cómo afectaba a Giacometti. Su mente parecía dar vuelcos en el aire, como si de pronto hubiera dado con algo realmente maravilloso.

—Es tan lindo.

Al día siguiente apenas podía esperar a que llegara la hora de salida para ir a visitar al alfa. La oficina se sentía un tanto vacía sin la presencia de Chris. Eso era algo que no se había esperado pues siempre le pareció que el hombre se comportaba demasiado exagerado con sus excentricidades. Pero era cierto, la oficina no solo se sentía vacía, sino apagada.

La noche anterior se la había pasado revisando toda la información disponible en línea acerca de su condición. Descubrió que era más común de lo que pensaba. Uno de cada trescientos alfas la sufría, aunque era diferente para cada uno. En Chris se presentaba en una sexualidad palpable. En otros alfas podía presentarse como un descontrol en los niveles normales de feromonas, agresividad sexual, mordidas constantes a sus parejas. Tendría que buscar el momento oportuno para preguntarle.

Sin embargo, se conformaba con estar cerca del alfa en ese momento y ser testigo de su cambio en temperamento.

De camino se detuvo para comprar algo de cenar para ambos y se sintió un poco impaciente cuando tocó al timbre de la puerta y Chris se tardó en contestar. El hombre apareció en la puerta varios minutos más tarde, con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado durmiendo todo el día.

Toda su ansiedad e impaciencia se desvanecieron al verlo.

—Giacometti, ¿estás bien? Te ves fatal —Chris asintió y se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar, dándole una mirada hambrienta a los paquetes que traía.

—¿Eso es comida? —preguntó mientras intentaba poner sus cabellos en orden y seguía a Masumi a la mesa.

—Es de un lugar muy bueno, espero que te guste. ¿Dormiste todo el día? —preguntó mientras servía todo lo que estaba en los paquetes.

—Lo intenté. Ahora me duele todo y me siento más cansado. Gracias por la comida —la ausencia de la voz seductora y la falta de sonrisas y guiños le daban un aire de fragilidad que enternecían el corazón del omega.

La razón era sencilla. Masumi adoraba ese tipo de personalidad en un alfa. El problema, según él, era que, no importaba cuán tranquilo o tímido fuera un alfa, cuando le llegaba el celo se volvían agresivos, exigentes y demasiado intensos. Si bien, la personalidad de Giacometti era obviamente sexual, no era una persona agresiva y él podía ver que, a pesar de ello, no era un ofrecido. Él sabía a quién respetar y se alejaba de quien no le agradaba su personalidad. Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho cuando él le había pintado la línea apenas llegar. Giacometti no le había hablado de forma sexual, ni se le había insinuado. Tampoco le había hecho bromas de mal gusto ni había insistido en ganarse su confianza con avances molestos. Simplemente había tomado su renuencia y la había respetado.

—¿Tus celos siempre son así de tranquilos? —el alfa asintió mientras tomaba lo que Masumi le servía y le agradecía con una inclinación por servirle. —Entonces… ¿siempre fuiste así de pequeño?

—Sí… mis padres se asustaron mucho con el cambio. Fue muy duro para ellos adaptarse a mi nueva forma de ser. Ellos son muy tranquilos.

Comieron en silencio por un rato hasta llegar al postre. Masumi había comprado pudines individuales y Chris tomó uno, abriéndolo sin mucho miramiento y tomando una cucharada del dulce postre.

Luego levantó la vista para darle una larga mirada a Masumi.

—Pensé que no te agradaba —dijo tomando otra cucharada, pero sin dejar de mirar al omega.

—No me agrada tu actitud, solo eso.

—Entonces realmente no te agrado. Esa actitud no va a cambiar solo porque estoy en celo ahora. Regresará y probablemente será peor por unos días.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Solo es así.

—¿Y siempre lo pasas solo?

—Usualmente… prefiero no meterme en problemas cuando estoy en celo. Las únicas personas que se me acercan son los que piensan que me volveré una bestia por cuatro o cinco días.

—Eso debe ser muy desagradable, que te busquen solo por el sexo —Masumi lo último con lentitud haciendo que Chris parpadeara confundido. Sus sentidos le decían que el omega se le estaba insinuando, pero acababa de confesarle que le desagradaba su actitud. Tomó otra cucharada del pudín, saboreándolo un rato y finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que su buen juicio.

—No me molesta que me busquen solo por eso. Lo que me molesta es que no les agrade mi verdadera forma de ser —escogió ese momento para lamer la cuchara con lentitud. —Aunque no lo parezca, sigo estando en celo. ¿No crees que es peligroso para ti estar conmigo ahora?

—Tienes ganas de marcarme. ¿A eso te refieres?

—Claro que quiero marcarte y quiero aparearme. ¿Acaso no es esa la razón para entrar en celo? Quiero hacerlo con el primero que se me ofrezca y después olvidarlo. No necesito esa clase de problemas otra vez…

—¿Piensas que aún soy un pequeño cachorro que no sabe controlarse o defenderse?

—Es la razón por la que cambio de compañía tan seguido. Siempre estoy metido en ese tipo de problemas y al final, nadie quiere estar con un aburrido como yo. Aunque sea solo cada seis meses. Yasahiro… te… agradezco mucho que vengas a hacerme compañía, pero realmente sería problemático para los dos si algo llegara a suceder. Apenas comienzo en la compañía, no quiero tener que cambiarme tan pronto.

—Veo que estás muy a la defensiva —Chris se encogió de hombros con un gesto de indiferencia mientras continuaba comiendo su pudín y la mente de Masumi comenzó a idear un plan para poder regresar al día siguiente también, o mejor aún, no tener que marcharse. —¿Qué quieres que te traiga de comer mañana?

—Yasahiro… es mejor que no vengas mañana.

—Chris… —eso obtuvo toda la atención del alfa en un segundo. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de Masumi causó toda una oleada de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró dejando el pudín sobre la mesa, queriendo esconder la reacción de su cuerpo sin éxito.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que podía llamarte Chris —Masumi no pudo evitar molestarlo al pronunciar el nombre con suavidad, alargando un poco la última letra y usando su tono más sugestivo.

—Tú por otro lado-

—Puedes llamarme Masumi cuando quieras.

—¿Realmente quieres meterte en mi cama a pesar de que te dije que no va a pasar nada del otro mundo?

—De hecho… esa es la razón por la que quiero hacerlo —la sonrisa de Masumi hizo que el corazón de Chris se derritiera un poco. —¿No quieres intentarlo?

—El problema no es si quiero intentarlo o no… tus feromonas huelen tan bien… desde el principio supe que tenía que mantenerme alejado. El problema será cuando yo regrese a mi personalidad de siempre y te hartes de mí. ¿Piensas que si tenemos sexo voy a dejarte tranquilo en la oficina?

—Tu verdadera personalidad no va a cambiar solo por una condición médica. Llevo tiempo observándote y al principio pensé que realmente eras un bastardo creído. Sin embargo, eres bueno en tu trabajo y no te la pasas perdiendo el tiempo solo para coquetearle a otros, aunque eres un coqueto muy insistente, no te pasas con nadie. También he notado que eres muy considerado con tus compañeros y… ¿Chris? —llegó a su lado de inmediato al ver que el alfa bajaba la cabeza y gemía suavemente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos y ahí fue que notó las lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado le quitó los lentes para secar sus ojos. Al hacerlo el hombre pareció ponerse peor por lo que lo abrazó por largo rato.

—¿Chris? Háblame, por favor —le dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando consolarlo de lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo.

—Estoy bien, no es nada. ¿Podríamos quedarnos así por un rato? Por favor —Masumi lo llevó con cuidado hasta la sala y allí se sentaron, aun abrazados, hasta que Chris recuperó su compostura. El alfa no podía decirle en esos momentos que sus palabras le habían tocado el corazón. Quizás cuando estuviera más calmado o cuando el olor de Masumi no le estuviera nublando los sentidos.

Es noche no hicieron nada, pero Masumi no se marchó. El omega de ojos castaños se quedó con el alfa toda la noche y pasaron la noche juntos, tan solo descansando. Al día siguiente, Masumi se excusó en la compañía y se quedó con el rubio todo el día.

Descubrió que Chris era tan tímido durante su celo, que si no era él quien iniciaba el juego verbal, el alfa no lo comenzaría. Se retraía cuando lo hacía, pero con un leve sonrojo en su cara y le parecía que intentaba esconderse de su presencia, aunque no hubiera lugar donde hacerlo. Cada vez le gustaba más. Demasiado como para desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Ya antes había sido marcado, pero como demostraba su cuello, las marcas se habían ido borrando hasta ser apenas visibles. Él también había sufrido sus decepciones y no confiaba demasiado en los alfas. Chris ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre ello luego de hacérselo saber.

En esos momentos andaba por la casa con ropa que Chris le había prestado. Al parecer al hombre le gustaban mucho los suéteres y los pantalones deportivos para estar en la casa. En esos momentos Chris estaba tirado en el sofá mirando la televisión sin mucho interés. En su cara podía ver que no la estaba pasando bien, sin embargo, no decía nada.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el malestar?

—No es necesario. Ya se me pasará.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti? Puedo masajear tu espalda si quieres —Chris escondió la cabeza un poco, pero al final asintió. Eso hizo que el corazón de Masumi se acelerara.

Lo hizo recostar de los cojines del sofá y metió sus manos por debajo del suéter haciendo que el alfa se estremeciera bajo su toque. —Masumi, tus manos están frías.

Esa fue la única queja. Luego de eso el alfa escondió la cabeza en los cojines y se dejó hacer por lo que a Masumi le pareció que estaba en el paraíso. Pasó un largo rato masajeando y acariciando la espalda del alfa hasta que le pareció escuchar un ruidito sospechosamente parecido a un gemido. Tenía una idea exacta de lo que le pasaba al alfa y por eso sonrió con malicia cuando se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Chris… ¿estás bien? —un asentimiento, pero no parecía que fuera a sacar la cabeza de los cojines. Masumi se le sentó al lado en el sofá y acarició la espalda de nuevo. —¿Chris…?

—Se siente tan bien —lo escuchó susurrar.

—Podría sentirse mejor.

—Haces que olvide mi sentido común… eso es malo.

—Mh, sí, muy malo. Puedo hacer cosas mucho peores… si me dejas.

—Masumi… —se quejó el rubio—, ¿por qué eres tan insistente? Ni siquiera te gusta mi personalidad en la oficina. Seré así por seis meses, ¿entiendes? Un patán por seis meses. ¿Puedes aguantar eso? Yo apenas puedo.

—Ya te dije que no es así. Y no eres un patán. Sí me caes mal, pero no es para tanto. Tienes tu encanto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando parezca que estoy coqueteando con todos?

—¿Estarías coqueteando de verdad?

—Sí. Entonces comenzaremos a discutir y eso —Masumi comenzó a masajear sus piernas con suavidad.

—Te estás adelantando demasiado. ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos siendo amigos con beneficios?

—Solo quieres coger.

—Sí… solo quiero coger. Pero no voy a hacer que te vayas de la compañía, no soy esa clase de omega —al rubio ya no le quedaba mucho qué razonar, no mientras las manos de Masumi se movían tan cerca de la parte de su cuerpo que las necesitaba.

—¿Tienes protección? —preguntó sintiendo la vergüenza en su cara, pero la sonrisa de Masumi lo valía. Chris lo pilló contra el sofá y Masumi se lo permitió. Se fundieron en un beso mientras sus cuerpos se deslizaban el uno sobre el otro. La ropa pronto les fue un estorbo y ya desnudos no hubo mucho más que hablar. El rubio solo tuvo que acariciar su entrada una vez para saber que estaba listo, aunque al parecer le había gustado su reacción por lo que se dedicó a jugar un poco antes de colocarse en posición.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste esto? —susurró en el oído del omega.

—Hace un par de años… sé cuidadoso —Chris colocó su sexo en la entrada lubricada del omega y se empujó al interior arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa al castaño. Masumi movió sus caderas para buscar una posición cómoda antes de que el alfa volviera a empujar. La presión en su interior lo hizo encogerse un poco y buscar abrazarse del alfa.

—Se siente bien —susurró el rubio al sentir los cuerpos totalmente unidos. —Se siente increíble… Masumi.

Esa noche Chris calmó su celo en Masumi, dejándose llevar por la dulce y sensual voz del hombre. Por cuatro noches Masumi se dedicó a él en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando cada segundo a su lado y haciéndolo sentir amado y aceptado.

Al quinto día, cuando Chris comenzó a comportarse nuevamente como todo un coqueto, Masumi le sonrió y lo besó a pesar de sus excentricidades. 

Su ansiedad comenzó el sexto día, cuando Masumi decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar al trabajo. Ambos llegaron en el mismo auto ese día y Chris puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque el hombre de ojos color miel podía notar el pequeño temblor en sus dedos mientras subían al elevador.

—Masumi… si me ves… haciendo algo que te moleste… —intentó decirle con una sonrisa traviesa para cubrir su nerviosismo. Masumi le respondió con un beso.

—Si haces que me ponga celoso te daré una lección cuando regresemos a la casa.

Chris parpadeó sus ojos verdes y sus largas pestañas, procesando lo que el omega le acababa de decir. Eso significaba que no importaba lo que sucediera, se volverían a ver a la noche… aunque él volviera a ser el coqueto de siempre. Sonrió con la mirada brillosa por la emoción. Acarició la mano de Masumi sin poder decir mucho y cuando llegaron al piso donde trabajaban compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de soltarse y caminar a sus cubículos.

Desde ese momento, comenzaron a salir juntos y a vivir juntos. Cruzaron un par de problemas, pero Masumi cumplió su palabra de permanecer a su lado a pesar de ello. Chris daba gracias todos los días por haberlo encontrado. Sin embargo, el problema mayor estaba por aparecer.

Había pasado un año desde que Chris y Masumi decidieron hacer su relación un poco más seria. De hecho, ese era el día, precisamente, en que cumplían primer aniversario. Sin embargo, Masumi lo había llamado a la casa y se había excusado con él porque no podría llegar a tiempo a la casa.

Estaba frustrado. Muy frustrado. Realmente se había preparado para pasar una velada con su pareja. Masumi también parecía frustrado, pero más con él que con el aniversario arruinado. Por eso, en un arranque de inmadurez, le había dicho que iría a una de las discotecas cercanas. Masumi no había reaccionado demasiado. Ya conocía a Chris. No haría nada más allá de lo que solía hacer cuando estaba en la oficina.

Aun así, le molestaba el que fuera a una discoteca mientras él tenía que quedarse a trabajar. No era como si no quisiera estar con Chris esa noche, pero no había podido deshacerse de compromiso con una excusa razonable.

Trabajó con molestia, intentando hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible. Tan solo logró unos pocos minutos de adelanto por la cantidad de trabajo que debía entregar.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Chris cerca de la medianoche se preparó mentalmente para otro ataque de inmadurez suyo, sin embargo, el tono en la voz del alfa le dejó saber de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Masumi. Tengo un problema. Traje un alfa a la casa —la mente del omega se fue en blanco y solo pudo cuestionarlo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó incrédulo.

—No es lo que piensas, Masumi. Creo que está en problemas —le insistió Chris. Pero Masumi solo podía pensar que Chris estaba en peligro al llevar a un extraño a la casa.

—¿Dónde lo recogiste?

—En la discoteca… por favor, no te enojes. Es que no sabía qué hacer, además no creo que esté bien. No sé cómo explicarte —Chris comenzaba a escucharse un poco histérico por lo que decidió intentar calmarlo y razonar. Tenía que saber si estaba realmente en problemas o no.

—Chris, no estoy enojado, solo me preocupa la clase de persona que llevaste a la casa. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Está en el cuarto, en la cama. Creo que quiere hacer un nido —el omega parpadeó confundido. ¿Un nido?

—¿Pero no dijiste que es un alfa?

—¿Por qué crees que te estoy llamando? ¿Podrías apresurarte?

—¿Estás haciendo esto para que vaya más temprano a la casa? —exclamó de pronto, todavía sin poder creer lo que su pareja le decía.

—No, claro que no, no te haría eso. Espera, lo pondré al teléfono para que escuches.

Masumi esperó pacientemente, tratando de que su confianza en Chris no sufriera al pensar que podía estarlo manipulando. Sin embargo, cuando el alfa puso al extraño al teléfono la piel del cuello se le erizó.

—¿Hola? —la voz del extraño sonaba algo temblorosa y frágil.

—¿Quién eres?

—Otabek. Otabek Altin. Necesito a Chris, por favor —el tono en la voz de aquel hombre que no conocía hizo que a Masumi se le erizara la piel. Había unas notas de alfa en su voz, pero las notas de omega eran más fuertes.

—Qué demonios… —susurró.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento —el jadeo parecía estar lleno de angustia y dolor. Al fondo podía escuchar a Chris preguntándole al alfa si estaba bien.

—Dile a Chris que voy para allá de inmediato y no hagan nada hasta que yo llegue —colgó sin esperar respuesta. Le avisaría a uno de sus compañeros y saldría de inmediato.

El camino a la casa se le hizo extremadamente largo. Cuando subió las escaleras a la casa Chris le abrió la puerta de inmediato.

—Tiene fiebre muy alta y creo que está delirando o algo —cuando Masumi se acercó a la habitación de ambos, un fuerte aroma, como algodón de azúcar, lo dejó confundido. Era el tipo de feromona que anunciaba el celo de un omega, de eso no tenía duda.

—Está en celo. Pero pensé que habías dicho que es un alfa.

—Él me dijo que es un alfa. Pero su olor es claramente el de un omega —quiso saber si había alguna otra razón. A veces algunas drogas usadas en los clubes trastornaban a quienes las tomaban y provocaban efectos secundarios extraños, especialmente las que incitaban al celo en un alfa u omega.

—¿Tomaron algo? ¿Crees que le hayan puesto algo en la bebida?

—No tomamos nada, pero no sé si tomó algo antes de que yo me acercara.

—¿Tiene la billetera?

—Sí. Es como te dijo, se llama Otabek Altin. Tiene un buen número de tarjetas y algo de efectivo, pero no tiene ningún contacto. Intenté revisar su celular, pero está bloqueado y no ha querido darme la clave.

La preocupación hacía que la actitud usualmente coqueta de Chris se desvaneciera, dejando solo seriedad. Eso ya era suficiente para preocupar a Masumi.

Cuando entraron a la habitación encontraron a Otabek tomando la ropa sucia de Chris de la canasta y tirándola a la cama. También había tomado de la limpia.

—Cuando estábamos en el club, Beka comenzó a desprender esas feromonas y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas. Por eso lo saqué de allí. Pero ahora no sé qué le pasa. Está como enloquecido. ¿Crees que deberíamos darle supresores?

—No, eso podría fastidiarlo si no son las indicadas. Los supresores no son algo que puedas comprar por tu cuenta en cualquier lugar. Además, sus feromonas parecen estar mezcladas.

—Chris… —Chris y Masumi voltearon a ver al joven alfa que en esos momentos se quitaba la camisa. Masumi se interpuso por instinto entre el moreno y su pareja.

—Otabek, ponte la camisa.

—Por favor… ya no sé qué más hacer. Ya no sé… ni qué se supone que estoy haciendo… por favor —la mirada de Otabek era desesperada y se notaba que hacía todo lo posible por controlarse, pero por la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba, era posible que pronto tampoco pudiera siquiera hacer eso.

—¿Este es tu primer celo?

—No, pero sí es el primero comportándome de esta forma —Masumi se le acercó unos pasos, intentando aun ocultar a Chris con sus propias feromonas y su cuerpo.

—¿Tomaste algo en el club?

—Sí, pero fue directamente de la barra. Nadie me ofreció nada, lo juro. Por favor, necesito estar con él.

—Eres un alfa. ¿No preferirías estar con un omega como yo? —Otabek negó.

—Sé que se supone que busque un omega, pero es como si el olor no fuera el correcto. Te lo suplico… solo será una vez. Déjalo estar conmigo, por favor —las feromonas que llenaron el ambiente en esos momentos hicieron gemir a Chris de forma lastimera y Masumi supo que el aquello estaba por salírsele de las manos.

—Otabek, debes calmarte. Chris es mi pareja. No voy a dejar que esté con otro —le dijo con firmeza.

—Lo siento… lo siento, no molestaré… me iré ahora —ni siquiera buscó la camisa que se había quitado para ponérsela, ni sus cosas, ni las llaves de su camioneta. Simplemente iba a irse, así como estaba. Masumi lo tomó del brazo cuando intentaba salir de la habitación. Fue ahí que notó que su temperatura había subido por las nubes.

—Espera, tienes fiebre. ¿No tienes a alguien a quien puedas llamar para que te recoja?

—No quiero… que se enteren de eso. Sería… muy vergonzoso. Se supone que estoy comprometido.

Masumi abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. Aquello se estaba complicando de manera exponencial. Otabek se sintió mareado y regresó a la cama donde se dejó caer sobre la ropa de Chris, sintiéndose un poco mejor por ello. —Es un compromiso entre familias, el omega no está de acuerdo, es cuestión de tiempo para romper con esa responsabilidad. Maldición, esto me va a enloquecer. Por favor… ya casi no puedo pensar con claridad. Llevo varios días intentando entender lo que pasa. Ya estoy en mi límite.

Beka intentó quedarse dormido, realmente lo intentó, aun cuando sentía que luchar era una pérdida de tiempo. Chris trajo algo para que Masumi cenara, pues no había podido hacerlo, aunque ya fuera de madrugada y mientras comían a un lado de la cama, el rubio le dejó saber lo que pensaba de la situación de Otabek.

—Creo que Beka tiene un problema… como el mío, ya sabes —susurró mirando a la forma inquieta del alfa en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Sí… ya sabes… una condición… y parece que es la primera vez. Debe estar muy confundido —ambos escucharon el gemido del moreno en la cama. Era un llamado directo a Chris, pero también estaba lleno de agonía. También notaron lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo su aura, tanto que también comenzaba a afectar a Masumi, instándolo a proteger a Otabek. El omega apenas pudo comer algo a causa de ello.

—¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación? —gruñó el omega totalmente frustrado. Buscó un termómetro para confirmar la fiebre y supo que tendría que al menos bajarle la temperatura de alguna forma. Entre ambos metieron a Otabek bajo la ducha con agua fría y cuando Masumi estuvo satisfecho lo secaron bien y lo devolvieron a la cama, esta vez sin ropa. Ahí fue que notaron la marca que llevaba en el cuello y que se veía bastante reciente.

Al menos el baño había calmado al moreno bastante por lo que el aura y las feromonas parecían estar bajo control. Sin embargo, Otabek aun se aferraba a las ropas de Chris, intentando envolverse con ellas. Se sentaron al lado del moreno en la cama y de inmediato Otabek extendió la mano para tocar a Chris. El rubio aceptó el toque y tomó la mano entre las suyas para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ninguno había podido dormir. Los gemidos del moreno se volvían menos espaciados y Masumi ya apenas podía controlar el impulso de ayudarlo mientras Chris parecía totalmente deshecho por no poder corresponderle.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Me siento responsable… —el rubio realmente se veía compungido. A pesar de que no era el tiempo del celo de Chris, su usual manera de comportarse coqueta y desvergonzada se iba desvaneciendo cada vez más.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más —sugirió Masumi, aunque en su interior sabía que, para un omega, el celo no eran bromas. Iba a empeorar según pasara el tiempo y era evidente que ya había esperado bastante si se dejaba llevar por la forma en que el hombre intentaba calmarse sin poder hacerlo. Acarició la frente del moreno, al menos la fiebre había disminuido casi en su totalidad.

Otabek le devolvió una mirada cansada. Aquel joven alfa no parecía ser alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de Chris. Realmente parecía estar en problemas. No solía hacer juicios de carácter equivocados y ese alfa se veía como un chico honesto. —Beka… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que te está pasando?

Otabek negó y aunque sabía que los estaba importunando, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su mente solo revolvía alrededor de un solo pensamiento, aparearse.

—¿Dices que es tu primer celo sintiéndote así?

—Sí… intenté estar en compañía de otros omegas, pero no era lo que buscaba. Cuando Chris se me acercó en el club me sentí mucho mejor. No soy un alfa de mala familia, no sabía que esto iba a pasar, en verdad lo siento…

—Ya, ya… te creo —le dijo mientras intentaba calmarlo, pero las feromonas de Otabek comenzaron nuevamente a subir de intensidad. El moreno se arrastró un poco más hasta quedar pegado a Chris, levantándose lo suficiente para acomodar la cabeza en su regazo. Solo estar cerca del alfa lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Chris acarició su cabello, pensando en lo adorable que se veía de aquella forma.

—Beka, ¿alguna vez… has estado con un alfa? —susurró Chris, rogando que la pregunta no le ofendiera.

—No… nunca. Pero es lo que quiero ahora. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso —Chris y Masumi se dieron una mirada de soslayo. Ayudar a Otabek iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Sin embargo, Chris no iba a herir a su pareja solo por ayudarlo. Si Masumi no lo quería, él no lo haría, no importaban las consecuencias.

—Masumi… no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. No es que quiera hacerlo tampoco, ya vez que Beka apenas puede decir algo coherente —murmuró mientras acariciaba la espalda del alfa con lentitud, como quien acaricia a un cachorro dormido.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

—Solo me gustas tú. Pero las feromonas que tiene son fuertes, eso ciertamente ayuda. ¿Realmente estás bien con que haga eso?

—No, no lo estoy. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en dejar que lo hagas —los ojos de Masumi se quedaron observando a Otabek con intensidad. Los labios entreabiertos, la piel sonrojada, los pequeños gemidos y la forma en que aquel inocente erotismo se mostraba en su rostro comenzaban a afectarlo. Lo único que podía razonar era que, al ser un alfa, había algo de eso mezclado en el ambiente.

Pasó otro largo rato sin que hubiera cambios. Tanto que ya casi daban las tres y media de la mañana. El alfa comenzaba nuevamente a ponerse intranquilo, rogando suavemente que Chris estuviera con él, aunque fuera una sola vez. Era un ruego difícil de ignorar, incluso para Masumi.

—Bien… Pero no me voy a ir. Es un alfa y es su primera vez. No puedes simplemente dejarte llevar porque lo lastimarías —susurró con bastante molestia, luego se levantó. Tenía que conseguir un par de cosas y la primera era algún producto que sirviera de lubricante.

Él no tenía, un omega no lo necesitaba. Pensó en ir a la farmacia, pero estaba seguro de que Chris no podría controlarse mientras tanto. Su mente casi se fue en blanco hasta que recordó el gel de aloe que guardaba en caso de quemaduras de sol. También trajo los preservativos que Chris guardaba. Prefería que Chris los usara si estaba demasiado cansado como para una ducha a consciencia luego de tener sexo.

Preparar al alfa no fue sencillo, la desesperación que sentía hacía que fuera difícil que se relajara. Además, el miembro de Chris estaba acorde con su estatura. Masumi no tenía problemas, Chris era el tamaño perfecto para él, pero el moreno era mucho más pequeño y encima virgen.

Otabek se deshizo en sollozos, mientras Chris lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo. La intrusión lo hacía temblar y estremecerse sin poder evitarlo, sin embargo, el alivio que sentía era igual de intenso. Su mente, que hasta hacía un poco atrás, había estado nublada por la desesperación, ahora se nublaba con el placer.

Masumi le impidió moverse hasta que el dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, hablándole palabras dulces al oído, instándolo a calmarse y tratando de confirmar que Chris no lo estaba lastimando. El aroma a algodón de azúcar recién hecho era tan fuerte que casi podía saborearse y el omega no pudo evitar abrazarlos a ambos en un momento de debilidad. Volvió en sí cuando Chris lo besó y usó su aura para atraer su atención de regreso.

Cuando Otabek buscó el cuello de Chris para morderlo, Masumi se encargó de bloquearlo con su mano. El moreno lo intentó en varias ocasiones mientras que Chris solo lo intentó una vez, pero Masumi estaba al pendiente para impedirlo.

Finalmente, y luego de varias horas, los tres cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Masumi se encargó de limpiar a Chris antes de acurrucarse entre medio de este y el moreno de forma posesiva. El rubio se abrazó a él y dio un largo suspiro.

—Ha sido el peor aniversario de mi vida —gruñó mientras le echaba la pierna—, quiero que me compenses.

Chris ronroneó suavemente acurrucado en su pecho, sonido que tomó como un asentimiento. Minutos más tarde lo sentía relajarse totalmente, aviso de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Le dio un beso en la sien antes de quedar dormido también.

La mañana siguiente Masumi despertó bastante acalorado. Al principio le pareció que se encontraba en un horno y luego se sintió aprisionado como si no pudiera respirar. Intentó moverse y se sintió demasiado pesado. Gruñó cuando descubrió que tenía no uno, sino dos alfas durmiendo justo sobre su pecho. Chris lo tenía enredado con sus piernas mientras que Otabek tenía su cabeza casi bajo su barbilla.

—Necesito respirar —gimió. Con cuidado liberó sus brazos y rodó a Otabek un poco sobre sí mismo para poder deslizarse fuera del agarre de Chris. Se quedó sentado en la cama observándolos. Otabek parecía mucho más relajado, si su semblante era algún indicativo. Chris despertó cuando al intentar acurrucarse encontró el espacio vacío.

—Buenos días, bebé —lo saludó. Chris arrugó el ceño y se levantó con algo de torpeza para envolverlo en sus brazos haciendo un gran puchero—. ¿Qué tienes?

—No quiero que me perdones —gruñó. Masumi le dio una larga mirada con sus ojos color miel y luego le dio una sonrisa tierna al entender el repentino razonamiento de su alfa. Seguramente había estado pensando que ahora tendría una razón para abandonarlo.

—Eso no lo decides tú. Báñate, hueles raro —vio la culpa reflejarse en los ojos verdes de inmediato y tomó a Chris de la nuca para besarlo—. Ya no pienses en eso. Está olvidado. ¿De acuerdo? —Chris asintió y le devolvió el beso con algo de timidez.

Claro que Masumi no se esperaba lo que sucedería después. Otabek resultó ser uno de esos chicos de padres influyentes. También resultó estar en un problema bastante agravado a causa de su prometido. Luego de múltiples visitas a los médicos, ninguno podía explicarle lo que estaba sucediéndole. Por eso, cada tres meses, Otabek aparecía a la puerta de la casa de ellos para quedarse un par de días, mientras pasaba lo peor de su falso celo.

Una de esas veces, Otabek, ya cansado de la vergüenza de tener que ir a donde ellos y sintiéndose culpable, intentó negarse a ir. Claro que no contaba con que Masumi vigilaba su celo con atención y sabía exactamente cuándo le tocaba ir. Luego que el moreno fallara en aparecer una noche en que Masumi sabía que estaría en celo, tomó una de las camisas de Chris y fue sin decir nada hasta el apartamento de Otabek.

—¿Beka? —lo llamó mientras tocaba a la puerta. Tuvo que llamar un par de veces más antes de que el alfa le abriera. Se había envuelto en una de las colchas que Chris le había prestado la última vez.

—Masumi… yo… solo quería ver si podía aguantar un poco… —le dijo entre murmullos avergonzados.

—Chris está muerto de la preocupación. Yo también estoy muy preocupado. Te llevaré a la casa.

—No… no es necesario. Creo que puedo soportarlo un poco más.

—¿Y después qué harás cuando ya no puedas? ¿Llamar desesperado a la casa para que vengamos por ti? ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo y sales por ahí sin darte cuenta?

—Yo… lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Siento que me meto entre ustedes sin que realmente sea necesario.

—Beka. Vamos a la casa.

El moreno intentó negarse y Masumi supo que no lo iba a poder convencer tan fácilmente. Pero ya se había preparado para eso. Sacó una de las camisas del trabajo de Chris y la agitó un poco en el aire. Sonrió al ver cómo el moreno parecía estar hipnotizado por la prenda. Puso la camisa en las manos de Otabek y lo abrazó. —Sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia, Beka. Deja de avergonzarte tanto —susurró. Otabek escondió la cara en su pecho y de no ser porque sabía que se sentiría humillado, Masumi lo habría cargado hasta el auto.

Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente hasta que Otabek puso sus cosas en un bulto y cerró el apartamento debidamente.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el moreno iba cabizbajo, sujetando la camisa de forma adorable. Chris lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo al verlo finalmente en la casa. Desde ese momento, Otabek no falló en su cita cada tres meses con ellos, cosa que tranquilizó mucho a la pareja.

Fue extraño, pero su relación con Chris no empeoró, sino que mejoró. El rubio alfa parecía aferrarse a él más que antes. Hablaban más seguido y sus conversaciones parecían tener un significado especial.

El día que Otabek les dijo que iría a buscar a su prometido a otro mundo, se preocuparon por él. Después de dos años, era como si fueran a perder a un miembro importante de la familia. Chris puso su mejor cara para despedir al moreno, Masumi también trató de animarlo, pero ninguno quería preocuparlo.

Esa noche, mientras estaban solos por primera vez en dos años, Chris lo tomó con un deseo tan tierno que la emoción amenazó con abrumarlo. Jamás había sentido algo así antes estando con él.

—Chris… quiero que me marques —le dijo mientras el rubio empujaba sus caderas en un delicioso compás.

—¿En serio quieres que lo haga? —la ilusión desnuda en los ojos verdes provocó que quisiera comérselo a besos.

—Creo que debimos hacerlo hace mucho, ¿no crees? Es obvio que no te voy a dejar —Chris no esperó ni un momento más para lamer su cuello, escogiendo el lugar donde lo mordería antes de hincar los dientes. Al gemido de Masumi su cuerpo se tensó, asaltado por un placer intenso que borraba el dolor de la herida. Se inclinó sobre Chris para hacer lo mismo, escogiendo con cuidado el lugar donde lo marcaría. Cuando sus dientes perforaron la piel, el vínculo entre ambos se hizo claro y fuerte. Lo que había entre ambos antes de eso se volvió la base para permitirle paso a todo lo que no habían podido compartir el uno del otro.

Aun cuando cayeron exhaustos luego de estar unidos por tanto tiempo, continuaron besándose y acariciándose en la cama. Chris reía como un tonto al sentir las caricias de Masumi, le causaban tanta felicidad que no podía resistirlo.

—Iremos mañana al registro —le dijo el omega con una sonrisa— y luego iremos a donde tú quieras.

—¿Pedirás unos días en el trabajo?

—¿Unos días? Pediré dos meses si hace falta.

—¿Y si Beka regresa?

—¿Qué con eso?

—Ahora estamos marcados. Puede que haya problemas… ¿no?

—No lo creo. Tienes muy en claro que Beka tiene un problema, van dos años y sigue viéndonos como sus amigos. Puedo sentirlo. Es un alfa honesto.

—¿Crees que encuentre al omega que lo mordió?

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. No te preocupes por eso. Ahora déjame probar cómo se siente cuando te muerdo la marca.

—No, espera, Masumi… —Chris gimió largamente al sentir nuevamente los dientes en su cuello. Estar unido a aquel omega hacía que su mundo se volteara boca arriba de una forma placentera.

Antes de saberlo, Otabek había regresado y no solo eso, trajo consigo al omega que lo había mordido. Un rubio bastante arisco que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Hablaron largo y tendido, queriendo saber todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Otabek les dijo que ahora tenía una pareja, se emocionaron con él y le suplicaron que lo trajera para verlo.

Otabek los dejó a insistencia de aquel rubio y Masumi se quedó preocupado al saber que aun no se resolvía el asunto de la mordida que tenía el alfa. Sin embargo, el saber que Otabek había encontrado alguien a quien amaba y que podía ayudarlo con su problema, fue una noticia muy agradable.

Chris parecía un poco descontento, como si realmente fuera a extrañar estar con el moreno durante sus celos y Masumi se sintió celoso. Esa noche se aseguró de hacerlo con el rubio de una forma especial, asegurándose que se olvidara completamente de su tristeza. Su alfa era tan lindo cuando llegaba al orgasmo que no podía evitar sentirse posesivo. Quería que olvidara todo y se concentrara solo en él.

Tres meses más tarde, cuando el celo de Masumi no llegó, ni sus síntomas aparecieron, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo había cambiado. No quería ser demasiado optimista, pero igualmente se lo comento a Chris.

—¿Hablas en serio, precioso? —Chris no estaba en celo, por lo que su usual comportamiento coqueto estaba en todo su apogeo.

—Pues no estoy seguro. ¿Has notado algún cambio en mí? —el rubio lo abrazó por la espalda y acarició su vientre, como si intentara sentir algo. Sus manos subieron al pecho de Masumi por debajo de la camisa, acariciando con deseo sus pezones. Masumi jadeó, pegándose del pecho de Chris y dejando que sus feromonas llenaran la habitación.

—Hueles mucho más dulce que de costumbre y estás el doble de sensible. Podemos ir al médico mañana para que te hagas la prueba.

—Tal vez… una prueba casera sea suficiente, ¿no? No quiero ser pesimista, pero podría ser una falsa alarma.

—Bien… iré a comprar una, ¿te parece? Solo espera aquí, no tardaré.

—Espera… —susurró el omega, volteándose para mirarlo a la cara— no me dejes así.

—Claro que no, bombón. Sabes que no puedo negarme.

El tiempo que había pasado con Chris había logrado que Masumi amara incluso la forma de ser coqueta y sensual del rubio. No había sido difícil, conocer su lado sensato y reservado le había hecho entender cuánto había sufrido el alfa a causa de ello. Muchas veces era malentendido y gracias a ello, rechazado.

Ahora que lo conocía por completo, no podía menos que adorarlo con pasión.

Chris también lo atendía en la casa, mientras él trabajaba. Si bien, el rubio había trabajado por un año en la misma compañía, de pronto y tras extraños rumores entre compañeros, había decidido renunciar y descansar por un tiempo.

Había sido un poco difícil, porque no estaban marcados, algo que habían decidido por acuerdo mutuo, mientras analizaban si la relación funcionaría. Pero eso había causado rumores y cuando parecía que no se detendrían y le harían daño a Masumi, el alfa había decidido renunciar.

Masumi intentó detenerlo, pero Chris estaba decidido. Además, la felicidad que le había provocado el entregar su carta de renuncia era más que prueba suficiente para darse cuenta de que realmente ya no quería trabajar allí. Sus supervisores se habían lamentado, pero la decisión del rubio era firme.

Ese año Masumi había visto el cambio del rubio, ahora más sonriente y menos resguardado en su forma de ser. Eso le había confirmado que había tomado la mejor decisión posible.

Jadeó cuando Chris le quitó la camisa y se inclinó para besar su pecho, prestándole especial atención a sus pezones. Realmente estaba mucho más sensible y eso era suficiente para tener cierta certeza de que estaba esperando cachorros. El rubio no tardó mucho en desvestirlo y recostarlo en la cama, donde se metió entre sus piernas, acariciando su sexo y excitándolo aun más en el proceso.

—Chris… —gimió cuando el rubio invadió su cuerpo. Lo hizo de un par de embestidas siendo que ya estaba acostumbrado y Masumi adoraba esa sensación en su vientre cuando Chris lo llenaba de forma repentina. El rubio conocía sus mejores puntos de placer y los usaba sin darle tregua, haciendo que se estremeciera hasta perder todo raciocinio justo antes de hacerlo venir también.

—Eres tan hermoso, Masumi. Me haces muy feliz.

—Te amo, pequeño.

Dejaron de hablar cuando el rubio aceleró el ritmo de embestidas y Masumi se tuvo que sujetar de su espalda para que la fricción entre ambos fuera demasiado.

Se estremeció completamente al correrse mientras Chris continuaba poseyéndolo. Jamás se había sentido tan sensible de esa manera. Jadeó de sorpresa al sentir que volvía a excitarse con rapidez y no supo qué hacer con su cuerpo. La sensación era abrumadora y no entendía por qué su cuerpo podía volver al mismo estado en segundos. Sollozó y rasguñó la espalda de Chris sin poder evitarlo hasta que sintió el calor característico de la corrida del alfa en su interior. Sufrió otro orgasmo que lo hizo gritar exhausto y luego de eso intentó recuperar la respiración por largo rato.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Chris mientras trataba de calmarlo con besos. Masumi parecía asustado por lo que había sucedido.

—¿Doble orgasmo? No lo sé… jamás había sentido algo así antes. Me siento tan sensible.

—Mhh… creo que voy a disfrutar esto. ¿Nueve meses?

—Ya debe haber pasado al menos un mes o dos, así que no te emociones.

—Siete meses con un hermoso omega sensible. Creo que lo voy a disfrutar mucho —le dijo juguetonamente el alfa.

—Y después serán dieciocho años de infierno sin poder coger —Chris palideció y Masumi se echó a reír como un demente.

Siete meses más tarde, Masumi se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá viendo por enésima vez la misma película con Chris acariciando su muy abultado vientre. Ambos desnudos disfrutando del aire acondicionado de la casa cuando el omega sintió el malestar.

Al principio pensó que era otra de las patadas del pequeño cachorro por nacer, pero cuando sintió aquella extraña presión en todo su cuerpo supo por instinto que aquel era un aviso.

—Chris… amor. Creo que debemos vestirnos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. Creo que deberíamos salir al hospital —eso hizo que Chris se volviera como un loco desquiciado. Masumi ya había imaginado que eso era lo que pasaría por lo que se había estado preparando ya por varias semanas. Al menos el cuarto del bebé estaba listo. Solo faltaba empacar un par de cosas y salir al hospital.

—Chris, corazón, lleva la maleta al auto. No olvides las llaves.

El rubio que ya iba llegando a la puerta regresó con igual rapidez para recoger las llaves y Masumi se echó a reír. En una mano llevaba un bolso pequeño con sus papeles y la cámara y en la otra llevaba una almohada grande de cuerpo completo para tenerla en el hospital.

Durante el viaje Masumi le recordó a Chris que no debía ir demasiado a prisa y luego le tuvo que recordar dónde debía dejarlo y que había tiempo para ir a estacionar el auto donde no les dieran un boleto.

Era un tanto gracioso, Masumi, con sus seis pies y tres pulgadas de altura, su vientre redondeado, su ropa holgada y su actitud serena siendo asistido por los seis pies de altura de Chris, su alfa todo nervioso e histérico.

—Bebé, ven aquí, dame un abrazo —le pidió mientras le traían una silla para que descansara. —Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? La cámara está en este bolso, para que puedas sacar fotos si te permiten entrar.

—¡La cámara! Ya la había olvidado.

—Lo supuse, no te preocupes.

Luego de eso, un enfermero llegó con una silla y fueron llevados a la sala de evaluación. Siendo que aun faltaba tiempo los pasaron a una camilla cerca de la sala de partos donde Chris no se despegó de su lado.

Pasaron cerca de ocho horas antes de que Masumi estuviera listo y fuera llevado a la sala mientras Chris debía prepararse y ser desinfectado para poder estar a su lado.

Casi olvidó la cámara y las fotos al ver a Masumi acostado en aquella camilla, cubierto de la cintura para abajo y retorciéndose del dolor.

Todo pasó demasiado lento para ambos, entre el dolor y la ansiedad, hasta que finalmente, Chris escuchó el llanto del pequeño. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando pudo verlo. El doctor comentó que había sido el bebé más grande de toda la semana.

Cuando pusieron al pequeño sobre el pecho de Masumi este comenzó a reír y a llorar a la vez. Su embarazo había sido bastante tranquilo y su alumbramiento uno sin complicaciones. Había sido sumamente afortunado.

Una hora y media más tarde estaban de vuelta en la habitación, con el niño durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Chris mientras Masumi descansaba. Había tomado el teléfono y había comenzado a enviar mensajes anunciándole a su familia y a la de Masumi que todo había salido bien y enviando fotos del pequeño.

—Chris… déjame verlo otra vez —le pidió a su compañero y el rubio se acercó con el pequeño— tiene tus pestañas —susurró con una sonrisa y ojos cansados. Chris se acercó y lo besó en la frente con ternura.

—Tiene tus labios y tu nariz. También la forma de las cejas.

—Es hermoso. ¿Ya le avisaste a Beka?

—Sí, viene de camino. También vendrá Yuri. Dice que quieren sorprendernos.

Masumi asintió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Chris se quedó a su lado, dejando al bebé sobre su pecho para que sintiera el olor del omega y el vínculo entre ambos se fortaleciera.

—Chris… —la voz de Masumi se escuchaba lejana, como si ya estuviera dormido por lo que Chris sonrió y trató de que se durmiera.

—Mi bebé, descansa.

—Quiero… quiero que tengamos otro… muy pronto.

—Todos los que tú quieras.

—Sí, todos los que yo quiera… y que se parezcan a ti…

—Claro… ya duérmete. Te amo.

—T… mo… —y con eso el omega quedó finalmente dormido al lado de su cachorro recién nacido y de su sensual esposo.


	53. OmegA 53 (Fanservice 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Fanservice se irá sobre la relación de Víctor y Yuuri como alfas.

Víctor no podía sentirse más feliz que en esos momentos. Yuuri, su tierno y recién vinculado Yuuri, lo cubría con su cuerpo mientras lo besaba a consciencia. Era una sensación pesada que hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Podía sentir el sexo del moreno contra el suyo pues ambos ya estaban desnudos, gracias a Yuuri.

—Vitya… eres tan hermoso —el susurro de Yuuri lo hizo sonrojar como ninguna otra voz lo había hecho antes. Sus ojos claros fueron a los de su vinculado y todo su mundo se detuvo. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban suavemente con deseo y sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban de forma exquisita a causa de su excitación. De pronto aquella mirada que usualmente era cándida y sencilla se le antojaba sensual y erótica. Ni siquiera cuando el moreno le había regalado su primer momento de placer juntos al excitarlo directamente con sus labios Víctor había presenciado esa expresión tan atrevidamente abierta.

Quiso verlo por unos segundos adicionales, pero Yuuri se inclinó sobre su pecho para lamer uno de sus pezones mientras capturaba con una mano su sexo. Giró la cabeza pegando su sien a la almohada para poder soportar aquel ataque de placer con algo de dignidad, apretando los labios para no gemir ruidosamente por el toque.

Su alfa solo podía gemir de la emoción, como una mascota que ha estado esperando a su dueño por años y lo siente llegar. Jamás se había imaginado que sería él quien se rindiera primero. Yuuri lo había hecho esperar hasta dejarlo de rodillas gimoteando. Ahora era obvio que venía por él con toda la intención y era tan dulce sentirlo así, adueñándose de todo, tomando todo lo que había pensado que ya no valía nada.

—Yuu… —su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar en recibirlo. —Yuu… te deseo tanto… no quiero esperar.

El moreno no necesitaba que lo animara mucho, poco tiempo después Víctor sintió los dedos húmedos de Yuuri en su cuerpo, acariciándolo sin ocultar sus intenciones de poseerlo. Sintió que le faltaba la respiración por unos segundos y trató de calmarse.

Era normal que como alfa intentara evitar la intrusión, pero aquel era su destinado, era la persona a la que necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo justo en esos momentos. Yuuri sintió el temor de Víctor a través del vínculo como una corriente de agua fría repentina y se inclinó para tomar los labios del alfa y besarlo.

—Vitya… me portaré bien, amor —la forma en que Yuuri le dijo aquello lo hizo sonrojar todavía más por lo que solo asintió.

Poco tiempo después, sentía cómo el moreno se hundía en su cuerpo provocándole temblores de dolor y placer.

Yuuri lo sostuvo mientras él se acostumbraba y lo besó mientras se abría paso a su interior distrayéndolo. Dejó el vínculo entre ambos abierto para asegurarse de que no le hacía daño y esperó pacientemente hasta que su incomodidad fue reemplazada por la satisfacción de pertenecerle de forma definitiva.

Enredó las piernas en la cintura del moreno cuando este comenzó un ritmo lento y profundo mientras que todos sus sentidos se abrumaban. Comenzó a llorar sin saberlo, desesperado por querer que las sensaciones fueran incluso mayores. Quería más de Yuuri, no podía evitarlo y no quería esperar por ello.

—Yuu… Yuu… más… —las lágrimas se volvieron sollozos de felicidad que se reflejaron a través del vínculo en Yuuri. El moreno lo abrazó, intentando envolver todo su cuerpo, como si el cuerpo del alfa no fuera suficiente y quisiera envolver también su alma.

Yuuri no se detuvo luego de eso. No le importó que los dedos de Víctor se clavaran en su carne al intentar acercarlo más, tampoco le importó que mordiera su cuello con ansiedad, lo único que le importaba era poder estar unido al alfa, haciéndolo suyo.

En un momento dado Víctor le ofreció su cuello por instinto y Yuuri supo de inmediato que debía morderlo. Era un sentimiento pesado y cálido morder a su pareja y escuchar sus gemidos exigiéndole ser dominado por completo. Una sensación que se le iba a la cabeza y lo mareaba, como si estuviera en el tope del mundo.

—Te amo —le dijo cuando logró separarse un poco. Miró a Víctor fijamente a la cara, sin dejar de ondular, grabando en su mente la expresión que tenía en ese momento. No quería olvidarla, aquella era la expresión del hombre que le estaba entregando todo y que moriría si no lo hiciera.

Quería protegerlo… y también quería pertenecerle. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Quería pertenecerle a Víctor con todas las fibras de su corazón. ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentían los destinados?

—Vitya —el tono en su propia voz le pareció extraño, como si hubiera estado gruñendo muy en lo profundo de su pecho. El alfa gimió al escucharlo, aquella era la voz del alfa de Yuuri que lo llamaba para que se entregara. Ese era el llamado que había estado esperando escuchar por tanto tiempo. Era como si finalmente tuviera un lugar al cual pertenecer. Gimió entregándose y aceptando el llamado, porque había llegado a donde tenía que estar, al lado de Yuuri.

Justo en ese momento el moreno se apretó contra su cuerpo de manera abrupta llamando su nombre. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, uno después del otro, tan unidos que parecían uno.

Víctor se quedó abrazado a Yuuri hasta que no pudo mantenerse despierto. Luego de eso el moreno se dejó caer a un lado, tratando de recuperar la respiración y atrayendo el cuerpo dormido del alfa al suyo.

No tardó mucho en quedar dormido también, tan profundamente que no sintió cuando tiempo más tarde las enfermeras entraron a asearlos.

El japonés despertó sintiéndose extrañamente en paz con el mundo y todo lo que le rodeaba. Se estiró sobre la cama levemente y ahí fue que notó que estaba solo en ella. Se sentó de inmediato y escuchó una risa muy cerca suyo.

—¿Vitya? —el alfa estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había arrimado a la cama para contemplar su sueño.

—Buenos días, amor —la sonrisa de Víctor era hermosa y no puedo menos que devolvérsela con la misma intensidad.

—Estás levantado.

—Me siento mucho mejor —se puso en pie bastante seguro para mostrarle a Yuuri su mejoría— y te lo debo a ti. Yuuri finalmente está en mi cuerpo y yo estoy en el de Yuuri.

—Se siente raro cuando lo dices de esa forma —abrió los brazos y el alfa se acercó a él sin pensarlo dos veces. Por eso, cuando Víctor le susurró al oído lo tomó por sorpresa.

—La esencia de Yuuri que está dentro de mi hace que me sienta mejor. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

—¡Víctor! —el jadeo de vergüenza, el sonrojo y el calor del aliento de Víctor en su oído hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera con anticipación. —Qué cosas dices.

El hombre de cabellos grises se subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre Yuuri como si fuera un enorme gato. —Quiero sentir a Yuuri dentro de mí. Me gusta cuando te comportas como un alfa, haces que me quiera poner de panza, solo para ti.

Yuuri intentó empujarlo por instinto, pero era una resistencia sin peso real. Pronto el peso del alfa estuvo sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello y besando su marca, cosa que lo hizo derretir.

—Pronto estaremos de vuelta. Quiero hacer tantas cosas… y quiero regresar contigo a la tierra.

—¿Tan pronto te mejoraste?

—Aun puedo sentir el semen de Yuuri en mi trasero… es la única medicina que necesito —esta vez Yuuri se atragantó y trató de empujar a Víctor lejos.

—No digas esas cosas tan… —pero el alfa continuó susurrándole cosas, como lo bien que lo había hecho, lo profundo que lo había sentido y cómo se sentía lubricado de la misma forma que si fuera un omega por los líquidos que había dejado en su interior. Terminó logrando excitar a su pareja y cuando las enfermeras fueron a llevarles el desayuno descubrieron a Yuuri en el proceso de morder el cuello de Víctor mientras empujaba sus caderas contra su trasero.

Demás estuvo decir que no pudo levantar la cabeza para mirar a ninguna de las enfermeras por el resto de su estadía en el hospital y que no volvió a dejar que Víctor lo convenciera de hacer el amor.

Eso aceleró el proceso de darles de alta a ambos. A exigencias del empresario más que nada porque las enfermeras no parecían estar molestas por atraparlos en plena unión, todo lo contrario.

El mismo día que les dieron de alta Víctor lo llevó a celebrar al restaurante de un hotel muy exclusivo. Allí se quedarían a pasar unos días antes de regresar a la mansión y más tarde, regresar a la tierra.

—Te ves muy apetecible —le había dicho el alfa apenas se sentaron a la mesa haciendo que su pareja sonriera y tomara su mano.

—Y tú te ves cien veces mejor. ¿En verdad es gracias al vínculo?

—No es solamente el vínculo, también es gracias a- —Yuuri le puso un dedo en los labios antes de que comenzara a decir cosas lascivas. Había descubierto en muy poco tiempo que cuando Víctor comenzaba a hablarle de esa forma no podía evitar excitarse fuertemente.

—Víctor, estamos en público. Si sigues con eso me voy a enojar —los ojos azules se iluminaron al ver el puchero molesto del moreno.

—Es un lugar exclusivo, si no estamos en celo podemos hacerlo —le explicó.

—¿Qué?

—Son cosas que no son bien vistas en la tierra, pero aquí es normal, amor. ¿Por qué crees que escogí este lugar? —sonrió al ver que el rostro del japonés se ponía totalmente rojo hasta las orejas.

—P-primero comamos algo. Apenas acabas de salir del hospital, Vitya. Todavía no estás del todo bien, sin importar lo que digas al respecto.

—Mhh… mi alfa es un poquito mandón. Eso me gusta —acompañó aquello con un ronroneo sexy que sacó a Yuuri de tiempo.

—Sí, soy muy mandón. Así que quieto —Víctor sonrió con malicia y se acercó un poco más al humano quien repitió la orden. —Víctor, quieto.

—Eso ya no va a funcionar. Ya te mordí, ya no puedes dejarme si me porto mal.

—Q-qué, claro que no voy a dejarte. Pero, pero puedo hacer que duermas en el sofá —Víctor le dio una mirada confundida.

—Pero no cabemos en el sofá.

—Eres tan denso. Solo tú dormirás en el sofá, yo dormiré en la cama —el puchero del moreno se hacía cada vez más intenso.

—No podemos estar separados.

—Significa que no tendremos sexo, literal —el japonés estaba cada vez más rojo al hablarle.

—¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso —exclamó sintiéndose, de alguna forma, traicionado.

—Claro que puedo.

—No… me refiero, en verdad no puedes. Si quieres tener sexo conmigo, yo no puedo negarme. Es lo mismo para ti. Los vinculados responden al llamado de su pareja, no pueden oponerse —el moreno parpadeó, intentando procesar lo que el alfa le decía.

—Eso es… absurdo. ¿En verdad no puedes? Eso es… horrible —Víctor ladeó la cabeza. No entendía a qué se refería Yuuri con que era horrible. Era lo natural.

—¿Los humanos pueden negarse a tener sexo con sus parejas? —Yuuri asintió y la expresión de Víctor se tornó una de terror. —O sea que… si te necesito, ¿podrías negarte?

—No… no es de esa forma. Obvio que si me necesitas estaré para ti. Es algo que deseo hacer. Pero si no quiero, no puedes obligarme. Es lo lógico —no, para Víctor no era lógico. Para Víctor era inaudito. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente negar la naturaleza humana de Yuuri.

—Creo que son complicados —Yuuri parpadeó sin entender—, ustedes los humanos… son algo de temer —recordar todas las veces que el moreno se había alejado de él y no había respondido su llamado lo hacía pensar que había algo peor que eso. Si Yuuri lo rechazaba ahora que se habían unido seguramente moriría del dolor, literalmente quedaría demasiado sorprendido como para respirar. Sus emociones seguramente se mostraban en sus ojos porque el moreno puso una mano en su brazo para comfortarlo.

—Vitya…

—Estoy bien, Yuu. Es solo que… aun estoy conociendo las costumbres de los humanos y el porqué de su razonamiento. A veces me parece que son muy crueles y a la misma vez muy valientes.

Víctor estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando un olor extraño llegó hasta la mesa donde estaban. Era un olor dulce y tierno, como si alguien acabara de cortar un pedazo de pastel de chiffon.

—¿A qué huele? Parece delicioso —susurró Yuuri confundido. Él también parecía estar percibiendo aquel olor.

Justo en esos momentos uno de los meseros llegó y les ofreció el menú. Yuuri lo tomó y buscó de inmediato la selección de postres. Víctor, por el contrario, se quedó muy quieto, con una expresión temblorosa.

Su Yuuri acababa de percibir el olor de un omega de la misma forma en que un alfa lo haría y le había gustado. Eso lo hizo temblar de solo pensar en lo que podía pasar. Yuuri era un alfa y ser destinados era algo que, hasta el momento, solo Víctor había sentido.

Aquel pequeño dato lo hacía estremecerse del miedo. ¿Y si Yuuri se enamoraba de un omega?

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el japonés al verlo de aquella forma— podemos irnos a casa. Regresaremos cuando te sientas mejor.

Víctor negó, sin embargo, detuvo al mesero.

—¿Sabe si hay algún omega en celo en el restaurante? —la expresión del hombre fue una de asombro al escuchar la pregunta.

—Nuestra política no admite alfas u omegas en celo en el restaurante, pero verificaré que no haya alguna emergencia. ¿Puede oler alguno? —Víctor se disculpó. No era que realmente estuviera oliendo a un omega en celo. El aroma no daba indicios de que se tratara de eso. Más bien… era algo que lo hacía suspirar. Le agradeció la atención al mesero y luego su mirada se volvió con intensidad hacia su pareja.

Yuuri buscaba en el menú, aparentemente ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder.

—Mh, ¿crees que tengan pastel en el menú? Creo que lo estaban sacando del horno.

—Yuuri… —se debatió entre decirle la verdad o intentar ocultar lo sucedido. Los ojos oscuros del humano lo veían alegremente —¿sabes qué es ese olor que sentiste?

—¿Pastel?

—No. Ese olor es el olor de un omega —Yuuri abrió la boca como para responder. ¿Realmente podía sentir la presencia de un omega?

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es normal? Huele delicioso.

—No digas esas cosas, haces que me ponga celoso —gruñó.

—No… entiendo…

—Solo mi olor debería ser delicioso para ti ahora que estamos marcados. Lo que me preocupa es que también pude percibirlo.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Un omega que huele delicioso sin estar en celo es un omega compatible. Pero nosotros al estar marcados, solo deberíamos ser afectados si un omega o un alfa está en celo cerca de nosotros.

—Entonces… es algo malo. ¿Significa que podrías ir tras ese omega? —el tono de Yuuri fue uno de advertencia que hizo que la piel de Víctor se erizara sin quererlo.

—E-eso se-sería imposible, bebé. Yo solo amo a mi Yuuri —eso pareció calmar al moreno quien luego de un rato volvió su vista al menú.

—Entonces… no tienen pastel. Yo quería un pedazo.

—Yuu… ¿no sientes ganas de ir tras ese omega? —Yuuri pasó a otra de las páginas del menú sin inmutarse.

—No. Solo me dio antojo de comer pastel, pero no es como si quisiera ir a buscarlo, mucho menos seguir hablando de él.

Víctor entendió la indirecta y sonrió. Yuuri no parecía ser afectado de la misma forma, seguramente porque era un humano. Sin embargo, a Víctor le preocupaba y mucho. Yuuri no era cualquier humano, era su destinado y estaban recientemente vinculados. Era algo… imposible.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a la tierra? —preguntó el moreno repentinamente.

—Sería bueno regresar con Jean y Seung, así no habrá problemas.

Por alguna razón, Víctor tuvo la sensación de que Yuuri estaba tenso.

—Espero que eso sea muy pronto. No podría soportar que quedes a merced de un omega cualquiera solo a causa de tus instintos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Este mundo funciona a base de instintos. Ni siquiera puedes negarte a estar conmigo. Sé que a ti te parece natural, pero para mi es algo que aún me cuesta aceptar y si lo pienso demasiado me causa tristeza e indignación. Si alguien más se hiciera de tu voluntad, sin querer, como yo lo hice… yo… —los ojos de Víctor brillaron de felicidad.

—Soy muy afortunado de que te hayas hecho con mi voluntad. Antes de conocerte mi vida estaba totalmente basada en contratos, incluyéndome a mí. Yo era un buen contrato. Ahora tengo a alguien que me trata como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo y ni siquiera he escrito mi nombre en un papel.

Cuando el mesero regresó se encontró con una escena fácil de malinterpretar. Yuuri estaba encima de Víctor, abrazado fuertemente a él y llorando como un poseso. Víctor le sonrió al hombre y le dio la orden de ambos por encima del hombro del moreno, asegurándole que nada malo había pasado. El mesero le aseguró que no había ningún omega en celo en el restaurante, ni siquiera por accidente y eso concluyó en ese momento el asunto del aroma a pastel.

Más tarde, cuando regresaron a la mansión, Víctor tuvo la sensación de que su pareja estaba algo extraño. —Yuuri, ¿qué haces?

—Me aseguro de que no hay ningún omega compatible en la casa —el hombre de ojos claros sonrió y abrazó al moreno.

—La mayoría de mis empleados son betas o alfas. No hay omegas, para mi protección y la de ellos.

—Pero yo terminé siendo un alfa. ¿Quién dice que no eres compatible con otro alfa? —insistió haciendo un puchero.

—Yuuri…

—Huele a… flores —gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. Víctor no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba a su moreno, pero en esos momentos le parecía lo más tierno del mundo.

—Tenemos flores naturales en la casa. Yo te diré cuando sea el olor de un omega, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿O de un alfa? —insistió.

—Sí, Yuu. Lo sabrás de inmediato.

Por suerte, el asunto no pasó a mayores con Yuuri, quien luego de pasarse la tarde pegado a Víctor terminó dormido mucho antes de poder hacer nada con el alfa.

El hombre acarició los negros cabellos, quitándolos de los ojos de su pareja para poder ver su expresión dormida. Yuuri se veía muy tierno cuando dormía y le encantaba. Además, ese día había podido apreciar otra faceta del humano. Celos.

Yuuri había dejado que sus celos fluyeran a través del vínculo sin control. Por alguna razón, el que Yuuri estuviera celoso le había provocado mariposas en el estómago. Su pareja no quería siquiera que pudiera oler a otro y eso lo emocionaba.

—Eres un lobito muy tierno, amor —susurró—, eres mi lobito humano.

Desde ese momento Víctor comenzó a recuperarse rápidamente. Todos los días Yuuri le hacía el amor sin que él quisiera negarse. Era como si su cuerpo necesitara sentirse poseído por la persona que lo había rechazado para asegurarse completamente de que era aceptado.

Cuando su celo llegara los papeles se invertirían, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Esperaba que Yuuri se rindiera de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho. Pero siempre tenía una pequeñísima duda, porque ya sabía cuán impredecibles podían ser los humanos.

El momento de regresar a la tierra llegó más pronto de lo que pensaba. Unos días después de salir del hospital recibieron la clasificación alfa de Yuuri. Era un cinco en la escala. Víctor era un nueve. Con eso quedaba finalizado todo el proceso de vincularlos, aunque recibieron instrucciones para visitar el centro de investigaciones localizado en la tierra de suceder algo fuera de lo normal.

El viaje a la tierra fue tranquilo. Jean y Seung se despidieron luego de hacer los trámites para conseguir dinero de la cuenta de Jean y Víctor de su propia cuenta. Luego reactivaron los móviles y cada pareja partió por su camino.

Víctor y Yuuri pasarían por una agencia de viajes para gestionar el pasaje al país del último. Sabía que habría sido mejor aparecerse directamente a Japón, pero el aparato que permitía el viaje de un mundo al otro no les garantizaba el lugar exacto donde aparecerían. Prefirieron no arriesgarse, especialmente por el embarazo de Seung.

La visa y los permisos tardaron un poco para Víctor, pero finalmente los papeles estuvieron listos para viajar. Los papeles de Makkachin estuvieron listos con más rapidez que los suyos. Con eso fue posible gestionar los pasajes y aunque el viaje duró más de un par de horas, lo soportó con gusto sabiendo que finalmente conocería a los padres de su pareja.

Durante el viaje Yuuri no se despegó de su lado, comportándose posesivamente cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para hablar. Le encantaba sentirlo así, como si no quisiera compartirlo con nadie y hacía todo lo posible por alimentar el alfa de Yuuri dejándole hacer con él lo que quería. Era un capricho suyo hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Japón se comunicaron con la familia del moreno para avisarles y al llegar a la casa Víctor vio que había un gran cartel de recibimiento. Makkachin intentó halar la correa mientras se acercaban a la puerta y apenas abrirla, se formó un revuelo en el interior. Todos en la casa parecían querer abrazar a Yuuri a la misma vez, alejándolo un poco de su lado. Sintió un poco de aprehensión, por un instante recordó cuando el moreno se alejó de él aquella vez que estaban de compras y lo había dejado atrás.

El sentimiento desapareció cuando Yuuri volteó a verlo con aquellos ojos cálidos y tomó su mano para arrastrarlo al interior del lugar.

—¿Este es Víctor? —preguntó su madre al verlos tomados de la mano. Yuuri asintió con timidez.

—Bienvenido a la familia —exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer. Víctor no pudo evitar compararla con la de su pareja.

—Señora Hiroko…

—¿Señora? ¡Qué dices! Mejor dime mamá —Yuuri reaccionó antes que Víctor a eso.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Yuuri, pero la mujer lo ignoró y el alfa sonrió.

—Mamá Hiroko —le dijo agachándose para saludarla con un beso. Sabía por fotos que el hombre con aspecto bonachón cerca de la mujer era el padre de Yuuri, Toshiya. Pero había otras personas allí que él no conocía. Lo único que sabía era que Yuuri tenía una hermana y que no estaba allí en esos momentos.

—Ella es Minako, mi maestra de patinaje cuando era chico y ella es Yuuko, mi amiga de la infancia.

Alrededor de la mujer había tres criaturitas que hablaban a la misma vez y trataban de llamar la atención del moreno. Más alejado había un hombre de semblante algo serio y figura tosca, sin embargo, sonreía al ver a Yuuri tomándole la mano.

Todos le preguntaban cosas al moreno, aunque a él lo respetaban un poco. Seguramente estaban ansiosos por hacerlo también.

—Pónganse cómodos, les voy a servir algo de comer —ordenó la mamá de Yuuri. Era cierto que en el ambiente había un aroma delicioso y Víctor pronto supo qué era. Lo que había en aquel plato sabía delicioso.

—Nunca había probado algo así. ¿Qué es?

—Es katsudon, es el plato preferido de Yuuri. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Esto es maravilloso. Realmente delicioso.

Nadie preguntó nada acerca de los destinados ni del por qué de pronto Yuuri regresaba con un extranjero a la casa tomado de la mano. Todos parecían estar extremadamente feliz de que Yuuri estuviera de vuelta y acompañado.

Esa noche Yuuri parecía intranquilo justo antes de irse a dormir, cuando aun estaban hablando con sus padres, contándoles de las cosas que habían hecho y ocultando que había estado en otro mundo. El asunto era que no sabía cómo lo tomarían sus padres si los veían entrar juntos a una sola habitación.

Para ellos Víctor era su novio apenas. Una pareja que recién se formaba y que, por su propia timidez, seguramente no habían llegado a nada.

Yuuri se había alejado de la familia apenas terminar sus estudios. No sabían de los líos sentimentales de su hijo. Sin embargo, cuando algo atrajo la atención de Víctor, Yuuri no pudo menos que seguir su mirada con curiosidad.

En la puerta de la sala estaba su hermana, recostada del marco. Se notaba cansada y sintió un poco de remordimiento. Seguramente ella se había tenido que hacer cargo del negocio mientras el resto lo recibía a él.

—Mari —susurró. Parpadeó confundido al sentir de ella algo que jamás había sentido antes. A pesar de su postura aparentemente relajada, había algo que le decía que ella estaba extremadamente alerta. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en Víctor y no en él.

—La habitación está lista. Pueden acomodar sus cosas —luego de eso ella cambió la vista hacia su hermano y le dio una sonrisa cálida. —Bienvenido, Yuu.

El moreno sonrió con la misma calidez mientras que el alfa se había quedado pensativo. De pronto Yuuri cayó en cuenta de que su hermana le había preparado una habitación para los dos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

Víctor se puso en pie, ignorando el bochorno de su pareja y con una cordial sonrisa se despidió de sus padres para poder desempacar las cosas. A la puerta de la habitación en el segundo piso se volvieron a encontrar con Mari.

Nuevamente Yuuri sintió la extraña aura cuando Víctor se detuvo frente a ella. Los ojos marrones se quedaron viendo sus manos unidas por un largo rato y sintió que el alfa le apretaba un poco los dedos, como si quisiera demostrarle a su hermana que jamás lo dejaría ir, ni por ella.

—Solo no hagan mucho ruido en la noche. Mi cuarto está abajo del de ustedes.

Aquello logró que Yuuri se volviera a sonrojar y la mujer sonrió, dejándolos entrar con las maletas. Makkachin se había quedado abajo con los padres del moreno mientras ellos hacían eso.

Cuando estuvieron solos Víctor se acercó a Yuuri y lo envolvió en sus brazos, dándole un largo beso, meciéndolo levemente al hacerlo.

—¿Vitya?

—Tu hermana… ella también es un alfa. Debí suponer que en tu familia habría otros —Yuuri entendió entonces lo que había sentido cuando estaban en el comedor.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Y no solo eso, estoy seguro de que no me perdonaría si te hiciera daño —el moreno se acercó a su lado.

—Pero tú no me harías daño.

—Jamás… bebé. Tú eres como mi propia vida. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer?

—¿Qué…?

—Quisiera tirarte en ese colchón y hacerte sentir muy bien —lo besó y Yuuri estuvo a punto de ceder, pero finalmente pudo alejarse un poco.

—Vitya… aquí no son tan comprensivos con eso de tener sexo… 

—Pensé que tu hermana nos había aprobado…

—No… bueno… sí. Pero mis padres, o sea, para ellos somos novios.

—Entiendo… entonces, es solo un asunto de dejarles saber que somos una pareja. Hablemos con ellos mañana.

—Hay… hay otra forma de hacerlo —Víctor acarició su rostro intentando entender lo que quería decir.

—¿Cómo?

—Mañana… te lo diré mañana. Ahora vamos a desempacar las cosas.

El alfa podía sentir la ansiedad de su pareja a través del vínculo y sabía que no estaba dirigida a él. Por alguna razón que él no sabía aún, Yuuri se había alejado de su familia. No le parecía que fuera algo grave, pero la incomodidad estaba allí. Decidió dejar que Yuuri le contara lo que estaba sucediendo a su tiempo y no presionarlo demasiado.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, sin intentar hacer nada más. Estaban exhaustos por el viaje y por los recibimientos de la familia. Víctor mordió a Yuuri suavemente en el cuello, para asegurarle que el vínculo entre ambos seguía siendo igual de fuerte y eso ayudó a que el moreno se relajara lo suficiente para poder descansar.

Temprano la mañana siguiente ya estaban ambos despiertos dedicándose pequeños besos y caricias. Yuuri se aseguraba de que Víctor tuviera una buena dosis de contacto físico en las mañanas pues siempre andaba temiendo una recaída.

Al bajar al comedor, la mamá de Yuuri los hizo sentar a la mesa para un desayuno muy japonés que Víctor disfrutó con una enorme sonrisa. Todo parecía sonrisas, pero a través del vínculo podía sentir la incomodidad de su pareja. Realmente no podía ponerle el dedo a lo que era, no era que el moreno estuviera molesto… más bien… era como si se arrepintiera de algo.

Al terminar el desayuno se quedaron hablando con los padres de Yuuri por un largo rato. Víctor les contó un poco de su compañía y de sus inversiones actuales en la tierra, deslumbrándolos un poco mientras el moreno sonreía al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus padres.

Finalmente, a media mañana salieron de la casa. Víctor iba callado mientras caminaban. No le había preguntado a dónde irían, pero parecía que Yuuri ya había decidido.

Le pareció que Japón era hermoso y que tal vez, si Yuuri estaba de acuerdo, podía traer parte de su negocio a la ciudad. —Yuu, tu ciudad es hermosa. Me gusta mucho.

—Aun no hemos ido a ningún sitio. Espera que visitemos el festival. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Los ojos de Víctor se iluminaron al escucharlo. Se pegó más a su lado mientras continuaban su camino.

—¿A dónde vamos hoy? Llevamos un rato caminando y no me has dicho.

—Quiero… que mi familia sepa que realmente estaré contigo el resto de mi vida —aquella repentina incertidumbre de Yuuri le parecía poco característica, ya fuera porque últimamente había sido tan posesivo con él o porque en su mente ya lo consideraba un alfa.

—Yuu… ¿podemos tomarnos un café en algún sitio tranquilo? Quisiera que habláramos un poco.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda que servían desayunos y Yuuri pidió una taza de té y una taza de café. Al final, Víctor se antojó de su té y Yuuri terminó con la taza de café.

—Amor, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? No puedo evitar sentir lo incómodo que estás en casa de tus padres. Pensé que se llevaban bien.

El moreno puso la taza de café sobre la mesa y se le quedó viendo por un rato mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. El alfa tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le dio una sonrisa de ánimo que Yuuri no pudo evitar corresponder.

—Yo… solo estoy un poco ansioso. Cuando comencé a trabajar mis padres notaron que no estaba interesado en tener novia, así que… concertaron algunas citas a mis espaldas.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No… o sea, es normal aquí. Algunos padres creen que es su responsabilidad asegurarse de que sus hijos sean felices. Y pues, para ellos, tener pareja es ser feliz. Así que fui a esas citas. Yo… creo que también lo hacían porque querían tener nietos.

—Ah… creo que entiendo.

—Sí. Ellos pensaban que me casaría con una buena chica y les daría nietos. Y pues… creo que los decepcioné.

—¿Es muy importante que tengas hijos?

—No… no es importantísimo. Pero ellos no tienen nietos, Mari no se ha casado tampoco y ella les ha dejado en claro que tendrá pareja cuando ella decida tenerla.

—Amor, estoy seguro de que ellos están felices por ti. Ellos vieron tu enorme sonrisa cuando estabas conmigo. ¿Cómo no iban a darse cuenta? Si yo hubiera sido un omega…

—Shh, no, Víctor, no digas eso.

—Pero si hubiera sido así, yo habría tenido tus cachorros. Muchos cachorros para que tus padres jugaran con ellos. Habrían sido muy felices —esta vez el moreno se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz. Pensar en Víctor teniendo sus cachorros, como él decía, hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

—Sí, Yuu. Lo que todo alfa quiere es tener cachorros con su pareja. Tal vez como humano tenías la libertad de elegir, pero como un alfa, es algo natural querer tener una gran prole. No digo que todos seamos así, seguramente hay sus excepciones, pero la gran mayoría, eso es lo que queremos. Incluso yo quiero eso.

—Pero si te vinculaste conmigo… entonces…

—¿Acaso me estoy quejando? Lo que quiero decir es, que tal vez ahora que eres alfa, sientas ese mismo deseo y el saber que tus padres también lo quieren hace que te sientas así. Es una gran presión. Tal vez quieras hablar con ellos de eso.

—No… está bien. Tienes razón. Ellos no piensan así. Estoy pensando cosas que no son. Es solo que… es un sentimiento agridulce.

—Podemos adoptar, si quieres. Escuché que los humanos pueden hacer eso.

—¿Ustedes no pueden?

—Podríamos hacerlo, no es difícil. Pero usualmente el vínculo entre padre e hijo es fuerte, especialmente el vínculo entre la madre y su cachorro. Tendría que ser una situación mayor. Además, si es un omega es más difícil que el gobierno lo entregue a cualquiera que no sea su familia inmediata.

—Eso… no lo sabía.

—Podemos adoptar todos los cachorros que quieras. ¿Tus padres los aceptarían?

—Seguramente lo harían, pero tal vez debamos pensar eso con más cuidado. Además, hay algo que quiero hacer antes.

La sonrisa de Yuuri se contagió con algo de anticipación haciendo que el alfa sintiera una inmensa curiosidad. Pagaron la cuenta y Yuuri se puso nuevamente en camino con renovado vigor. Esta vez Víctor no hizo más preguntas mientras que al moreno se le quería salir el corazón del pecho.

Cuando estuvieron a un par de cuadras, Yuuri tomó a Víctor de la mano y lo habría arrastrado si las piernas de Víctor no hubieran sido más largas. —Yuu, amor, vamos muy a prisa ahora.

—Es que ya no quiero esperar.

Con un poco de agitación llegaron al lugar y Yuuri se detuvo repentinamente. Víctor pudo ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña y modesta joyería. Con paso reverente el moreno abrió la puerta y fueron recibidos por un hombre bastante entrado en edad, pero que aún se mantenía erguido. Al ver a Yuuri sonrió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Yuuri? —preguntó en tono amable. Mientras Yuuri hablaba con el hombre, Víctor se había llevado una mano a los labios. Sus ojos parecían temblar de la emoción.

Sabía exactamente lo que Yuuri pensaba hacer. Jean le había explicado con bastante detalle cuán importante era para los humanos ese acto. Sin embargo, no podía asimilar el hecho de que su Yuuri estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Su cuerpo se sintió liviano y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Al verlo en ese estado, el moreno tomó su mano y lo acercó a la vitrina donde el dueño de la tienda había comenzado a poner muestras de anillos.

Como en sueños, el anciano tomó la medida de su dedo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu amigo es muy apuesto.

—No es mi amigo… es… él es… mi persona destinada —Víctor se estremeció al escuchar a Yuuri decir aquellas palabras. El anciano perdió su sonrisa y parpadeó, poniéndose muy serio y observando a Víctor atentamente. Por unos segundos la sonrisa de Yuuri se tambaleó, sin embargo, el hombre levantó su mano, como pidiéndoles que esperaran un momento y comenzó a apartar los anillos que había puesto sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento… estaba mostrándoles los anillos equivocados —sacó un llavero pequeño y con cuidado abrió un mostrador que estaba algo alejado. De ahí sacó una gaveta cubierta con un paño y la puso sobre el mostrador. —Pensaba que le estabas recomendando anillos a tu amigo. ¿Cómo pude no verlo antes? Estos irán mejor.

Esta vez los anillos que el hombre les mostró eran un poco menos adornados, pero igualmente hermosos. Con un estilo masculino para ambos anillos. Los ojos de Yuuri recuperaron la sonrisa. Luego de estudiarlos todos señaló un par.

—Esos…

El hombre empacó los anillos mientras Yuuri daba un primer pago por ellos. Víctor aun estaba demasiado asombrado para reaccionar. Por eso, cuando el energético japonés lo tomó de la mano nuevamente lo siguió sin pensar demasiado.

El moreno lo llegó por lugares que le parecieron fantásticos. Los árboles, las flores, todo le parecía hermoso. Finalmente se detuvieron y Yuuri se giró en su dirección.

—No sé si sepas para qué son los anillos… —comenzó a decir el moreno y a Víctor le pareció que todo alrededor de ellos se detenía. No era que no supiera lo que significaban, pero Yuuri los había convertido en algo mucho más significativo. En esos momentos y para Víctor, aquellos anillos significaban que Yuuri lo aceptaba como su destinado.

—Jean me explicó bastante. ¿Seremos novios?

—Se supone que debería entregarte un anillo para comprometernos y uno el día de la boda, pero quiero que… seamos novios, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Solo quiero… —Yuuri se mordió el labio al no poder expresarse correctamente. Dio un corto suspiro y sacó el anillo que le daría a Víctor de la cajita. —Quiero que me enseñes a ser tu destinado. Quiero ser… la persona que necesitas.

Con reverencia puso el anillo en el dedo del alfa, viendo cómo le sentaba perfectamente y sonrió. Luego le entregó el otro anillo para que Víctor fuera el que lo pusiera en su dedo. El hombre de cabello gris tomó el aro y con una sonrisa gentil tomó la mano de Yuuri para deslizar el anillo en su dedo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Y yo quiero que me enseñes a ser tu amante. Quiero ser la persona que elijas siempre, Yuuri. Enséñame a amar como los humanos.

Sellaron aquellos cortos votos con un beso que los hizo estremecer a ambos. Y cuando regresaron a la casa, el hecho de que ahora tuvieran anillos no pasó desapercibido para los padres del moreno.

La madre de Yuuri los abrazó a ambos con ojos llorosos y el padre los felicitó a ambos. Víctor no se había equivocado al decir que ellos solo querían que Yuuri fuera feliz.

Aquella noticia causó una gran conmoción y varios de los amigos de la familia vinieron durante los siguientes días a causa de ello. Yuuri realmente no se lo esperaba. Varios de sus amigos de la escuela también vinieron a verlo. Todos quedaban asombrados al ver a Víctor y Yuuri terminó por mentirles diciendo que era ruso.

La visita a los padres de Yuuri terminó mucho más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban. La buena noticia era que el japonés ya no se sentía presionado por lo que pensaba que sus padres querían de él, cosa que le fue más que clara que solo estaba en su cabeza pues sus padres no cesaron de mostrarlo lo felices que estaban de que tuviera a Víctor como pareja.

Así mismo, el alfa parecía caminar en las nubes y desde que Yuuri le había dado el anillo, no paraba de sonreír. Era como un chiquillo en su día de cumpleaños y todo le parecía maravilloso, especialmente su Yuuri. Si el rubio Yuri Plisetsky lo hubiera visto en esos momentos le habría detallado cuán desagradable era ver a un viejo como él con esa tonta sonrisa, pero seguramente también habría visto que la arrogancia que le había conocido se había esfumado totalmente.

En el viaje de regreso, mientras Yuuri dormía a su lado, tomado de su mano, Víctor solo podía mirarlo con los ojos de un enamorado. Aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que su celo llegara y esperaba que, para entonces, Yuuri ya le hubiera permitido hacerlo suyo.

No entendía exactamente por qué no le había insistido. Él era un alfa, siempre se había sentido cómodo dominando a los demás. También era un alfa fuerte, podía dominar omegas y alfas por igual si quería. Y, siendo sinceros, le gustaba dominar. Sin embargo, desde que Yuuri le dijera aquel “no” era como si hubiera perdido toda su voluntad. Yuuri, que podía ser inadvertidamente cruel, pero también extremadamente cariñoso y posesivo. Dormido era como un hermoso ángel de cabellos negros, provocándole un sentimiento abrumador de querer poner todo su ser y sus posesiones a sus pies.

Lo adoraba.

Quería ser el único en la mente de Yuuri. Ya no le importaba realmente quién había estado en su pasado, él podía borrar ese pasado todas las veces que hiciera falta y darle todo lo que necesitaba si Yuuri lo aceptaba.

Incluyendo un cachorro.

Tal vez en su mundo no era tan fácil adoptar un cachorro, pero en el mundo de los humanos había para escoger. Era un punto a favor que un humano no tuviera feromonas, así sería más fácil aceptarlo como suyo si Yuuri lo aceptaba también y se impregnaba de su olor. Era difícil que un alfa aceptara a un cachorro que no era suyo y que no estaba relacionado directamente con su familia, por eso las adopciones en su mundo eran mucho más difíciles. Sin embargo, con su fortuna, ese no era un obstáculo.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta las manos entrelazadas de ambos. El anillo de Yuuri brillaba tenuemente bajo la luz de la cabina. Era un aro sencillo que en el interior tenía grabado la mitad de un copo de nieve. La otra mitad de aquel copo estaba en el interior de su propio anillo. El moreno no le había explicado la razón, pero le gustaba pensar que ellos eran tan únicos como un copo de nieve.

Justo en esos momentos Yuuri entreabrió los ojos y le dio una mirada amodorrada a Víctor.

—Vi-Vitya… —susurró de forma poco característica y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Dormiste bien, amor?

—Tuve un sueño.

—¿Fue un buen sueño?

—Sí… soñé que estabas… —el sonrojo de Yuuri se acentuó en su nariz y Víctor sintió el bochorno de su pareja a través del vínculo entre ambos. Le pareció totalmente encantador. Sonrió con malicia y se agachó lo suficiente como para alcanzar su oído.

—¿Soñaste cosas pervertidas conmigo? —el jadeo de sorpresa le dijo que había acertado totalmente y eso lo hizo querer molestar a Yuuri un poco más para verlo sonrojar. —¿Estabas recordando cuando lo hicimos en el hospital?

—¡Vitya! Eso… no era eso… yo…

—¿Entonces estabas imaginando cómo sería si fuese yo el que se apareara contigo? —Yuuri se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo. Su corazón latía a prisa mientras su cuerpo parecía calentarse a cien grados por la vergüenza.

—No digas esas cosas aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi destinado y tengo tu anillo —sonrió al mostrarle la mano con el aro.

—Sí… pero estamos en público.

—¿No me vas a decir lo que estabas soñando?

—Ya lo olvidé —masculló agachando la cabeza al recibir un beso del alfa.

—¿Eras feliz?

—¿Feliz…? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si era un sueño que te hacía sentir feliz. Aunque lo hayas olvidado, siempre queda la sensación de lo que soñaste —la expresión de Yuuri cambió a una menos averegonzada.

—Sí… era muy feliz.

—Entonces eso es lo que importa. Oye, Yuuri, tengo una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

—¿Eh?

—Que si te gustaría casarte conmigo como se casan los humanos. Dijiste que el día de la boda me darías otro anillo.

—Yo… yo no dije eso… solo dije que el anillo de compromiso y el de bodas era diferente…

—Pensé que este era de compromiso y que luego nos casaríamos y me darías el de bodas. ¿Qué hacen los humanos para las bodas? En las bodas en mi mundo hacemos una gran fiesta para que todos se enteren, luego nos mordemos y tenemos sexo.

—¡V-Vítya! —el alfa continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Supongo que no hacen lo mismo. Por eso quiero que nos casemos a tu modo —Yuuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos para intentar evitar que sus propias mejillas iluminaran el lugar porque seguramente estaba tan rojo como una luz de navidad. Víctor por su parte, solo podía sonreír al verlo así. Definitivamente, adoraba a su destinado.

La sorpresa vino después, cuando Yuuri finalmente se calmó y su rostro dejó de parecer un tomate ardiendo.

—¿En verdad quieres que nos casemos? —el alfa asintió enérgicamente haciendo que el moreno sonriera. —Le diré a mis padres. Estoy seguro de que se pondrán muy felices.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos en Hasetsu?

—Usualmente son los padres los que celebran la boda. Como estamos en la tierra, serían ellos quienes la celebrarían.

—Ah… pensé que nosotros podíamos hacerlo. No me gustaría imponerles un gasto…

—Nosotros pagaremos, pero ellos se encargarán de organizarlo todo. Es un gusto que no puedes quitarle a una madre, el poder celebrar la boda de uno de sus hijos. Solo tenemos que escoger una fecha adecuada. Aunque no pensé que me fueras a pedir matrimonio así.

—¿Entonces lo hice mal? —Yuuri se echó a reír quedamente y se recostó del hombro del alfa.

—No… no lo hiciste mal. Igual acepté.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Víctor, haciendo que los anillos quedaran unidos. De haber sabido que Víctor le traería tanta felicidad no se habría comportado tan frío con él al principio.

—Te amo, Vitya —le susurró restregando su cara contra el hombro del alfa y Víctor le correspondió con un beso a escondidas mientras tapaba su rostro con la mano.

Cuando Yuuri le avisó a su madre de lo que habían decidido, la mujer se puso muy contenta, aunque lo regañó por no haberle avisado mientras estaba en Japón con ellos. Fue Víctor el que se disculpó con ella por pensar en ello en tan mal momento cuando iban de regreso.

De todas formas, la noticia alegró a los padres de Yuuri quienes aceptaron la tarea de organizar la boda por ellos con mucha emoción.

Fue luego de aquella llamada que Víctor decidió explorar cuál sería la respuesta de Yuuri si él intentaba tomar el papel dominante. Estaban en la sala del apartamento viendo una película, ambos en ropa de la casa. Era sábado en la noche y ninguno tendría que trabajar al otro día por lo que le parecía un buen momento.

Acarició las piernas del moreno que descansaban sobre su regazo y usó su voz más seductora.

—Yuu… —lo llamó, la conexión entre ambos le dejaría claro qué era lo que quería. La reacción del moreno fue inmediata, se sonrojó y se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

Yuuri había estado esperando ese momento desde que pudieran vincularse. El momento en el cual Víctor lo reclamaría como suyo. Se había estado preparando, pero había querido forzar nada al ver que su pareja no se había recuperado totalmente. Luego, habían caído en una agradable rutina donde Yuuri era quien dominaba a Víctor.

Le volaba la cabeza poder estar dentro de Víctor, pero también anhelaba el día en que decidiera invertir los papeles. Además, luego de su experiencia con el celo de Víctor tenía muy en claro que debía prepararse para ese momento.

Por eso, su respuesta a la tentativa de su amado fue lo más fácil del mundo. Se enderezó un poco y se quitó la playera. Los ojos azules lo vieron llenos de sorpresa y excitación.

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Vitya. ¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Quiero que Yuuri sea mío esta noche —el moreno le ayudó a Víctor a quitarse la camisa y el resto de la ropa hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos.

—Espérame un momento —el moreno tardó unos minutos que Víctor aprovechó para acomodarse en el sofá y apartar la ropa que habían tirado. Cuando Yuuri regresó, ni siquiera lo meditó un poco, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Víctor y tomó ambos sexos en su mano, uniéndolos.

Víctor se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sus caderas se movieron sin consentimiento. Luego Yuuri tomó su mano y la dirigió hacia su entrada dejándole saber que estaba completamente lubricado. Gruñó muy profundo en su pecho, cegado por el deseo. En tan solo un par de minutos Yuuri le hacía perder la cabeza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Apretó su mano sobre el trasero del moreno, lo suficiente para deslizar un dedo a su interior y comenzar a molestarlo. Eso hizo que se arqueara y gimiera con placer. Apenas se hubo recuperado del asalto lo vio inclinarse para llegar a su cuello y morderlo ahí. El alfa gruñó nuevamente, era como si Yuuri no quisiera esperar un segundo más para unirse a él. Era demasiado rápido, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Quería exactamente lo que su destinado quería.

Permitió que el moreno continuara masturbándolos a ambos por un rato más hasta sentirse listo. Se lo dejó saber retirando la mano de su trasero y tratando de ponerlo en una mejor posición. Yuuri jadeó mientras tomaba el sexo de Víctor y se acomodaba sobre él. El corazón le latía con fuerza, realmente había estado deseando eso desde hacía mucho.

Presionó su entrada contra la erección del alfa y sintió el característico dolor de la penetración. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo experimentaba por lo que su respiración se entrecortó. Las manos de Víctor lo sostuvieron de inmediato.

—Está bien… no es nada —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al alfa— solo tengo que acostumbrarme —al decir aquello comenzó a mover las caderas un poco, intentando acomodarse mejor. Jadeó al sentir que había logrado su objetivo y volvió a empujarse, dejando que Víctor se adentrara más.

El cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensó del placer, y el alfa apretó los dientes, mientras Yuuri se concentraba en relajarse. Se detuvo por unos instantes mientras apreciaba el palpitar de la carne en su interior. Estaba que ardía y no pudo evitar contraerse sobre ella para arrancarle un gemido de placer a su pareja.  
..  
Estar con Víctor opacaba cualquier recuerdo anterior, de hecho, era lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda la vida.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin deslizarse demasiado sobre el sexo de Víctor. Era un movimiento sinuoso y gentil que lo ayudaba a sentir exactamente hasta donde estaba siendo penetrado.

—Vitya… se siente muy bien…

—Estás tan caliente, amor —los gemidos de Yuuri se hicieron más explícitos cuando a aquel vaivén le añadió un poco más de presión hasta quedar totalmente pegado al cuerpo de su amante. Volvió a tensarse arrancándole otro gemido ahogado.

Los instintos de Víctor amenazaban con tomar control cada vez que Yuuri se deslizaba sobre su carne endurecida. Quería moverse, pillarlo contra el sofá y dejarse ir, pero tenía miedo de lastimarlo.

—Yuu… más lento —le pidió y Yuuri obedeció, sin embargo, hizo que sus movimientos fueran más largos, dejando que Víctor casi saliera por completo de su interior para volver a empalarse. Eso amenazó con enloquecerlo.

Además, la forma en que el cuerpo del moreno se movía le fascinaba. Era como si fuera líquido ardiente.

Yuuri continuó moviéndose sinuosamente sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco hasta que Víctor le dejó saber con sus movimientos erráticos que estaba por correrse. A través del vínculo ambos podían sentir cuán cerca estaban de perder consciencia de sus alrededores y esa era una experiencia que el moreno agradecía con todo su ser.

Cuando Víctor comenzó a mover sus caderas y a apretar sus muslos para penetrarlo con más profundidad, Yuuri gimió con descaro, apurando así el orgasmo de ambos. Continuó moviéndose a pesar de sentir que su interior se llenaba de aquella calidez hasta que de pronto su cuerpo se rebeló y se corrió sin pudor sobre el vientre de su destinado.

Su respiración era laboriosa cuando se relajó completamente sobre el cuerpo de Víctor, sin embargo su sonrisa era una satisfecha. Víctor acarició su espalda de arriba abajo y luego su pecho, pasando sus pulgares por sus pezones, sacándole un gemido.

—No hagas eso… aún.

—Se siente bien estar dentro de ti. Se siente muy bien —el sexo de Víctor volvió a palpitar, eyaculando un poco más en su interior.

—¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, amor? Quiero hacerlo contigo hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas para moverme. ¿Podrías… soportarlo?

—No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo —susurró Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa que derritió el corazón del alfa en un instante. Su destinado lo aceptaba totalmente.

—Cuando llegue mi celo… será mucho peor que ahora… estaremos días-

—Entonces quiero saber hasta dónde puedo llegar y si posible pasar esos límites. Quiero ser todo lo que necesitas, Vitya. Hagámoslo tan pronto recuperes el aliento —llenó el rostro de Víctor de besos suaves, lamiendo también la marca en su cuello.

Así como había pedido, el alfa no le dio descanso hasta que finalmente quedó dormido apenas terminar, su cuerpo exhausto por el esfuerzo y reluciendo por la humedad que cubría su vientre. Víctor lo llevó a la bañera y se encargó de lavarlo a consciencia.

Al despertar al día siguiente todo su cuerpo dolía y su interior ardía un poco. Al llevarse las manos a la entrepierna la sintió húmeda y sensible. Tuvo que esperar a que Víctor se levantara para ayudarlo a llegar al baño y volver a ducharse. El gentil toque de su alfa lo excitó levemente y terminaron en una sesión de besos fogosos bajo la ducha mientras restregaban sus cuerpos por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Salieron cuando ya tenían los dedos arrugados para poder desayunar. Víctor se encargó de eso, pero se limitó a tostadas con mantequilla y algo de jugo pues no tenía experiencia en la cocina. Yuuri lo observaba intentando ocultar la risa cuando cometía algún error y no sabía cómo resolverse. Sus tostadas quedaron algo inundadas de mantequilla y el jugo más dulce que un refresco.

—¿Cómo lo hice?

—Estuviste bastante bien, para ser tu primera vez. Para la próxima te enseñaré a hacer huevos fritos.

Víctor sonrió, pero su cara se arrugó tan pronto probó el jugo. —No me digas mentiras piadosas o no mejoraré en nada.

Ambos rieron y les pareció que aquello duraría para siempre.

Un mes más tarde se encontraron con Jean y Seung para regresar al mundo de los alfas y omegas. Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto al ver el vientre hinchado del joven y las ropas que llevaba. El cabello había crecido un poco y se notaba radiante. Así mismo, Jean radiaba un aura que era difícil de ignorar. De no haber sido porque todos estaban vinculados, habría sido imposible para Víctor controlar sus celos.

Ya dentro de los autos, activaron la máquina que los llevaría de regreso y pronto estuvieron de camino a la mansión de Víctor. Jean se encargó de avisarle a Yuri y a Otabek que estaban de regreso, aunque los verían en el hotel cerca del hospital, luego de que cada uno acudiera a la revisión.

En el hospital los médicos se sorprendieron al poder comprobar que el alfa de Yuuri y el alfa de Jean se habían desarrollado un poco más y que sus niveles habían incrementado. Si bien, no llegarían a experimentar cambios físicos como desarrollar un nudo o que sus dientes fueran más afilados, los doctores notaron que las feromonas en ambos se habían vuelto más fuertes y que el sentido del olfato se les había agudizado. También le insinuaron a Víctor que Yuuri comenzaba a mostrar una tendencia diferente a la de Jean.

Si bien, los doctores tenían que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de los humanos para diagnosticar el progreso del vínculo, en Yuuri era evidente que había un sentimiento excesivamente dominante cuando se trataba de Víctor. No le dieron muchas esperanzas al hombre de ojos claros, pero quedó en el aire la insinuación de que bien podía deberse a un vínculo de destinados. Esa pequeña esperanza rebosó el corazón de Víctor en un segundo.

Todo lo demás parecían ser buenas noticias sin efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, los doctores expresaron la preocupación de una nueva posibilidad y era que experimentaran los efectos del celo en algún momento. Dado que eran humanos, no tendrían medicamentos para controlarlo. Deberían continuar asistiendo por lo menos hasta un año más a las consultas para evitar sorpresas. Era una posibilidad lejana, pero no podían descartarla.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en continuar las visitas y luego de varios estudios adicionales, les fue dada luz verde para regresar al hotel.

Jean y Seung fueron directo a su habitación mientras que Víctor y Yuuri se decidieron por un viaje corto para apreciar un poco más el lugar donde estaban. Finalmente, exhaustos decidieron regresar y cenar algo. Sonreían de manera cómplice porque aun no le decían a nadie que se casarían en la tierra. Era un secreto que no revelarían hasta que los padres de Yuuri decidieran la fecha.

Luego de la cena decidieron retirarse a su habitación.

Subieron al ascensor tomados de la mano, felices de haber recibido un buen diagnóstico en el hospital. Aquello era mejor de lo que habían esperado, saber que el alfa de Yuuri se desarrollaba saludablemente y que, en resumidas cuentas, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera legítimamente el destinado de Víctor. Tal vez en la próxima visita en unos meses más podrían confirmarlo. Eso tenía a Víctor caminando sobre nubes esponjosas.

El ascensor se detuvo un par de pisos más arriba para darle paso a un joven omega que al verlos puso enormes ojos marrones y se sonrojó violentamente. Era comprensible que se sintiera intimidado por la presencia de dos alfas, pero la sonrisa amable de Víctor y la expresión honesta de Yuuri lo hicieron confiar.

—Va subiendo —le dijo Yuuri mientras le hacía espacio para que entrara. Aquel joven le parecía un chiquillo muy agradable con solo darle una mirada.

—Está bien. Me gustan los ascensores —exclamó el joven antes de subir aunque era obvio que bajaría pues marcó el número del lobby. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. El silencio duró hasta que el ascensor llegó al piso a donde Víctor y Yuuri iban. El ascensor se detuvo, la campanita sonó, pero las puertas no se abrieron. Víctor arrugó el ceño y marcó el botón que pedía que las puertas se abrieran.

Nada.

Luego de varios intentos terminó marcando el botón de emergencia.

El personal del hotel contestó de inmediato y les aseguraron que pronto estarían verificando qué era lo que sucedía con el ascensor. Se giró hacia el joven al notar que estaba un poco nervioso. Yuuri también lo estaba y podía sentirlo a través del vínculo por lo que se decidió a romper el hielo entre todos. Reconocía al joven ahora que lo miraba bien, pero era de esperarse, siendo que en aquel hotel no se podía hospedar todo tipo de persona.

—Vaya, parece que corremos con algo de mala suerte. Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y este es mi destinado, Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Guang Hong Li. Usted es el dueño de la compañía de autos, ¿cierto? —los ojos del joven se iluminaron cuando el alfa asintió, por su parte, Víctor ya lo había reconocido por el nombre. —¡Genial! Yo soy heredero de una compañía de textiles, tal vez haya escuchado de ella…

—Li Imports. Claro que he escuchado —mientras hablaban a Yuuri le pareció que el lugar olía a pastel de chiffon y sin querer comenzó a salivar. Se prometió que la próxima vez que bajaran al restaurante pediría un pedazo de pastel.

Luego de eso, cuando levantó la cabeza para prestar atención a lo que su pareja y el joven hablaban, se sintió mareado, como si el olor viniera de todas partes. Se sujetó del alfa al sentir que perdía la estabilidad.

—¿Yuuri? Amor, ¿te sientes bien? —la preocupación de Víctor era palpable, mucho más cuando Yuuri dijo aquellas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar.

—Huele… delicioso —el deseo de Yuuri lo punzó directamente en el pecho a través del vínculo y su primer instinto fue abrazarlo y pegarlo contra la pared del ascensor. Tenía una idea de lo que podía estarle pasando y su instinto era protegerlo.

Guang Hong les dio una mirada preocupada. No parecía que estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común pues no podía oler ninguna feromona en el ambiente, sin embargo, algo le decía que debía estar alerta por lo que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerse alejado.

—Yuu, bebé, mírame. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Huele a pastel de chiffon —susurró—, quiero comer pastel. Víctor supo en ese momento que su pareja podía oler al omega que estaba en el ascensor. ¿Acaso se debía al fortalecimiento de su alfa?

—Yuu… eso que hueles no es comida. Es el olor de Guang, él es un omega —el moren se llevó las manos a la nariz y le dio una mirada sorprendida al chico.

—E-eso es… ¿un omega? —Víctor se sorprendió cuando el olor que le conocía a Yuuri se intensificó sin razón aparente. Apretó los ojos y jadeó sorprendido cuando a través del vínculo volvió a sentir el deseo de Yuuri. De pronto abrió los ojos horrorizado. Aquello se sentía exactamente… como si Yuuri estuviera entrando en celo. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó el botón de emergencia del ascensor. Al escuchar que le contestaban tragó fuerte.

—Tenemos una emergencia… mi destinado está entrando en celo. ¿Podrían apresurarse? Es su primer celo y estamos encerrados con un omega. Por favor… necesitamos salir de aquí.

La expresión de Guang Hong se volvió una de pánico y se llevó las manos al cuello por instinto. Eso hizo que su olor de omega se regara por todo el lugar intentando repeler al que él pensaba era un alfa de nacimiento.

Víctor pudo sentirlo, pero sabía que Yuuri seguramente ignoraría todas las advertencias de alejarse.

—Vitya… él huele delicioso. Lo quiero.

Sin querer apretó a Yuuri aun más fuerte contra la pared del elevador, como si quisiera ocultarlo de todo. —Bebé, ya pronto van a abrir la puerta del ascensor. Te compraré todo el pastel que quieras, te lo prometo, ¿sí? Solo quédate muy quieto. Si bien, su condición de destinado ayudaba a que pudiera mantener la calma, si Yuuri seguía atacándolo con su deseo a través de la conexión que tenían seguramente sucumbiría y eso sería realmente peligroso. Un alfa en celo podía hacer que un omega entrara en celo, pero si su destinado entraba en celo, él se comportaría exactamente como su destinado le pidiera.

—Vitya… —el tono que usó Yuuri en esos momentos hizo que a Víctor se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. No tenía duda que aquella era la voz de alfa de Yuuri. Y lo peor era que funcionaba fuertemente con él. El moreno estaba a punto de ordenarle que no interfiriera, podía sentirlo por lo que intentó oponerse con su propio alfa, gruñendo amenazadoramente en su oído.

—Vitya… basta.

Víctor se sintió exactamente como la vez en que Jean les había ordenado a él y a Otabek que se detuvieran. Apretó los puños y no se movió de su lugar, pero ya no pudo volver a gruñir. Las manos de Yuuri en su pecho no lo estaban alejando, pero lo mantenían en su lugar.

—Yuu, este no eres tú, ¿entiendes? Es el alfa en ti. Tú no te dejarías llevar por tus instintos, ¿verdad? Además, somos destinados. Nos amamos y nos casaremos pronto. Mira… aquí está tu anillo y mi anillo… por favor, míralos bien —tomó la mano y la puso a la altura de los ojos del moreno para que la viera.

—Lo sé… te amo, Vitya. Pero él huele tan bien y mi cuerpo se siente tan bien… ¿no lo sientes? Quiero… comer pastel —el moreno deslizó una mano fuera del abrazo de Víctor y la extendió hacia Guang Hong quien en esos momentos cometió el error de mirar a Yuuri a los ojos.

El miedo del joven desapareció totalmente, como si los ojos de Yuuri le estuvieran ofreciendo completa seguridad. Víctor también sintió el cambio en el ambiente, aunque no se esperaba que Guang Hong fuera a reaccionar de aquella forma. Antes de poder hacer algo para evitarlo el joven había tomado la mano que Yuuri había extendido en su dirección.

—¿No crees que él es muy lindo? —lo atrajo hacia ellos, pegándolo a Víctor. El alfa cerró los ojos y se pegó al humano, intentando ignorarlo, pero el deseo de Yuuri era fuerte. Poco a poco sus brazos aflojaron el abrazo que tenía sobre el moreno, permitiendo que Guang se colara entre ambos.

Gimió muy por lo bajo. Él también podía sentir ahora el olor de Guang y era tal y como Yuuri había dicho, delicioso. En su mente rogó porque el equipo de emergencias llegara pronto antes de que sucediera algo peor.

Guang se pegó al pecho de Yuuri, ronroneando suavemente mientras Yuuri sonreía extasiado, acariciando su costado con una mano. El deseo de Víctor se inflamó y jadeó, sintiendo que su cuerpo se comenzaba a rebelar contra su autocontrol. Especialmente cuando el cuello de Guang estaba tan cerca de su boca. Quería marcarlo y no sabía si era su deseo o el deseo de Yuuri a través del vínculo.

Si lograba contenerse, no pasaría nada. pero si llegaba a morderlo, Yuuri tendría acceso a la marca y podría morder al joven, tal vez marcándolo de la misma forma. No podía permitirlo.

—Vitya, ¿él puede darnos cachorros? Es un omega. Dijiste que los omegas pueden tener cachorros. Él podría tener los nuestros. Guang… —el aludido se pegó a Yuuri con un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas, ocultando un par de suaves pecas y mordiéndose los labios. Aquellos ojos castaños se entrecerraban como si estuvieran en un trance. —Guang, ¿quieres tener mis cachorros y los de Vitya?

La pregunta hizo que el cuerpo del alfa se estremeciera. Él quería tener cachorros, más que nada en el mundo, quería tener cachorros de Yuuri. Cuando había estado en su interior lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en preñarlo, aun cuando sabía que era imposible.

—Yuu… no digas esas cosas.

—Pero Vitya —el moreno hizo un tierno puchero y abrazó a Guang pegándolo al cuerpo del alfa y enviando otra oleada de emociones a través de la conexión entre ambos. —Quiero que tenga nuestros cachorros. Por favor.

—Esto… no es correcto, no puedes simplemente enredarte así con alguien, Yuuri, reacciona.

Yuuri pasó una mano al cuello de Guang, acariciando la sensible piel con un dedo, señalándole el lugar donde quería que lo mordiera. Jadeó al intentar controlarse, pero el deseo de Yuuri era fuerte y claro. Quería que mordiera a Guang en aquel lugar. Era demasiado tentador, más cuando el cuerpo del joven se pegaba contra el suyo y olía tan delicioso.

Siempre había pensado que, si alguna vez encontraba a su destinado, no tendría que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie más en su vida. Claro que no esperaba que su destinado sería un humano que no sabía nada acerca de celos ni de cómo comportarse. Hizo un último esfuerzo por resistirse, pero entonces Yuuri gimió. Aquel gemido era el aviso de que su celo estaba a punto de comenzar. Por más humano que fuera, ahora que era un alfa, pasaría por aquella situación como cualquier otro.

El olor de Yuuri se volvió dulce y embriagador. Incluso Guang podía sentirlo porque gimió exigiendo ser tomado y marcado.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Víctor antes de inclinarse para morder al joven justo donde Yuuri se lo estaba ordenando. Guang gimió de dolor, aferrándose al moreno. Cuando pudo separarse del joven, los labios de Yuuri buscaron los suyos para recompensarlo con un beso ardiente. Luego Yuuri hizo que Guang se volteara quedando sobre el cuello del más alto y lo mordió en el mismo lugar que Víctor acababa de morder. Otro gemido de placer brotó de los labios del chico que ahora temblaba en espera de que ambos alfas lo tomaran.

Por suerte, eso no llegó a suceder, el personal de emergencias logró abrir las puertas del ascensor. Tenían puestas mascarillas y no se amilanaron cuando Víctor les gruñó.

Luego de mucho forcejeo lograron separarlos y administrarle supresores a Víctor y a Guang. Yuuri, sin embargo, fue otro cantar. Los supresores no funcionaban en él por lo que llamaba a su alfa y a su omega con fuerza.

Esa fue la peor parte, el no poder corresponderle cuando los llamaba y a pesar de haber recuperado un poco el sentido común gracias a los supresores, ignorar al moreno les estaba causando dolorosos estragos.

Víctor se mantuvo al lado de Yuuri mientras este se retorcía en la cama a causa de las nuevas sensaciones que el celo traía y a Guang lo mantuvieron aislado en la habitación contigua. Víctor estaba dolido y a la misma vez preocupado. Saber que Yuuri había sentido a otro ya era doloroso de por sí, pero el que lo hubiera marcado, volvía a ponerlo en la misma posición de antes. Su cuerpo no lo resistió por mucho tiempo y cayó inconsciente al lado de su querido destinado sin que el personal del hotel se diera cuenta pues parecía que simplemente se había quedado dormido.

Yuuri lo abrazó y lo besó, acariciando su sien, muy en el fondo sabiendo que su alfa sufría por su culpa y sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo. El vínculo ahora tenía una presencia extraña que pertenecía a Guang y él también parecía estar sufriendo por su culpa.

Lloró abrazando a su Vitya mientras le pedía al personal del hotel que se comunicara con los médicos del hospital. Ellos sabrían qué hacer, seguramente, o al menos, cómo ayudarlos. De pronto todo se había complicado horriblemente.

El dolor de haber traicionado a Víctor fue suficiente para calmarlo un poco y regresarle la razón. Lo amaba, no iba a abandonarlo, aunque el hombre lo rechazara luego de eso, él no iba a darse por vencido.


	54. Omega 54 (Fanservice 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con la relación de Víctor y Yuuri.

Víctor despertó con el olor de su destinado muy cerca y gimió por lo bajo queriendo sentirlo. Yuuri se apresuró a cumplir su demanda, acariciando su rostro.

El personal del hotel había llamado al hospital, pero aún no llegaban. El que llegó en esos momentos fue Yuri acompañado de Otabek. Ellos también habían estado en el hospital, no solo porque quisieran confirmar el embarazo de Yuri, sino porque también habían estado con Jean y con Yuuri durante su revisión. El rubio quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con los medios vínculos que había creado para ellos.

Ahora el rostro de ellos era de total preocupación y no era para menos.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Víctor! ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Yuri mirando a su amigo quien parecía ser el que más consciente estaba. La respuesta lo dejó atónito.

—Lo obligué a morder a un omega —soltó el moreno así sin más, dejando a los recién llegados mudos por la conmoción. Yuuri se dio cuenta de cuánto los había sorprendido y comenzó a tener una idea de lo mala que era la noticia. —Lo obligué… a morderlo…

Yuuri se tapó la cara con las manos intentando no llorar más. A su lado Víctor se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

—Yuu, debes tranquilizarte, cariño —la respuesta del japonés fue abrazarse al alfa con fuerza y esconderse en su pecho.

—Quisiera regresar en el tiempo —hipó.

La impresión que les dio a los recién llegados duró bastante tiempo pues no pudieron preguntar por un buen rato cómo había sucedido todo.

Finalmente, Yuri preguntó dónde estaba el omega al que habían mordido para conocerlo. Ambos salieron para encontrarse con el joven al que decían haber mordido. Esperaban que no fuera algo demasiado grave. Si bien podía ser cualquiera, en ese hotel no se encontraba simplemente cualquiera. Usualmente eran herederos, dueños de empresas importantes, hombres con fama, dinero o ambas.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Otabek al reconocer al omega como su amigo Guang Hong Ji.

—¿Guang? —jadeó demasiado sorprendido. Guang tenía una gaza en el cuello cubriendo la mordida que le habían hecho y descansaba en la cama con tranquilidad. Al verlo se incorporó con una sonrisa.

—¡Beka! ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… —el joven no lo dejó terminar cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Yuri. Aquel rubio emanaba su aura por todo el lugar como si quisiera envolverlos a todos. Era una reacción que denotaba lo ansioso que estaba y Guang, como omega, entendió que estaba pasando por un momento de estrés muy fuerte. Además, el aroma del joven le decía que estaba embarazado. Le tendió la mano en un gesto inocente y Otabek se quedó callado, esperando a ver qué sucedería.

Guang era un omega hermoso por dentro y por fuera, unos sentimientos muy bellos hacia todos los que lo rodeaban, por eso Otabek buscaba su compañía con frecuencia antes de lo sucedido con Yuri. Ahí estaba de nuevo demostrando la clase de omega que era.

Yuri se sorprendió con el gesto, pero al no percibir ninguna mala intención, le correspondió. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomó su mano. Los sonrosados dedos de Guang se aferraron a la camisa de Yuri y restregó la cara en su pecho con cuidado, dejando que su aura envolviera a Yuri para tranquilizarlo. Otabek asintió, más para sí mismo. Era cosa de omegas reconfortarse entre sí.

—Soy Guang. ¿Eres la pareja de Beka? —le dijo con voz suave.

—Sí. Soy su pareja. Hoy recibimos buenas noticias. Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí. Es por la pareja de alfas que te marcó. Son amigos.

—Oh… ellos… —se quedó pensativo, cerrando los ojos y dando un corto suspiro— puedo sentir que están sufriendo mucho. Uno de ellos más que el otro. Hace rato que quiero ir a donde están. Realmente se sienten muy tristes.

—Ellos son destinados. Bueno… al menos uno de ellos lo es.

—¿Uno de ellos? Eso es extraño. Se supone que ambos sean destinados.

—Sí, es una larga historia.

—De todas formas… puedo sentirlos a ambos… y su tristeza es tan grande que dan ganas de llorar. Pero ahora lo entiendo… si solo uno de ellos es destinado. Es una situación muy delicada. ¿Puedo verlos?

Yuri sonrió. Aquel realmente era un buen chico que seguramente sería el omega perfecto para alguien. A Yuri le agradaba su olor a naranja.

—Les preguntaré, pero no prometo nada —Otabek se sentía totalmente aliviado de saber que era su amigo Guang y no otro omega, el que estaba enredado en la situación. Guang era un chico muy bueno y tranquilo que evitaba los problemas y los dramas.

—¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? —al alfa le sorprendió la intensidad con la que pedía aquello.

—Sería peligroso, Guang. Ellos podrían morderte de nuevo.

—Ellos… solo, pregúntales. ¿Hazlo por mí? Yo también estoy sufriendo lo que ellos. Por favor, Beka.

—Bien… pero como te dije, no prometo nada.

Beka le hizo señas a Yuri y éste asintió, dejándole saber que estaba bien y que se quedaría con Guang. No era un impulso sin motivo, sentía que podía confiar en él. Más tarde, Beka le dejaría saber que el omega de aquel dulce chico era de nivel ocho y medio. Todos los amigos de Otabek eran fuertes, tener amigos omegas de menor nivel era difícil para él cuando joven porque los intimidaba fácilmente.

—El dolor que ellos sienten… es como si se les hubiera roto el corazón. Eso no es bueno. Su vínculo está muy herido.

Yuri acarició lo suaves cabellos de Guang y sonrió levemente. Por unos instantes se preguntó por qué, si aquel era uno de los amigos de Otabek, el moreno no lo había elegido como pareja. Era tierno, bien portado, se preocupaba por los demás, su omega era fuerte y, por si fuera poco, parecía un muñeco de hermosa porcelana. Guang habría sido competencia seria si Yuri no conociera bien a Otabek.

Otabek regresó unos veinte minutos más tarde con una respuesta positiva. Verían a Guang, pero con la condición de que Otabek y Yuri estuvieran presentes.

El moreno sonrió cuando vio que Yuri tomaba a Guang de la mano sin querer dejarlo ir. Aquella era una conexión inesperada entre los dos omegas.

—¿Piensas quedarte con Guang, Yura?

—Es muy lindo para dejárselo al viejo. Si lo toca, lo mataré —Yuri abrazó al joven quien sonrió tranquilamente. Los instintos maternales del rubio comenzaban a desarrollarse y al parecer los instintos le decían que el joven todavía era un cachorro y él quería protegerlo.

—Sabes que no es un cachorro.

—Ya, no lo arruines. Será mi cachorro hasta que el viejo le quite la marca.

—¿Guang? —Otabek quería asegurarse de que su amigo no se sintiera acosado por la actitud de su pareja. La respuesta fue una hermosa sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma encantadora. Con eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarse.

La escena en la habitación de Víctor y Yuuri era desastrosa. El moreno lloraba en silencio, pegado totalmente de Víctor sin querer dejarlo ir. El hombre tenía un aura depresiva que amenazaba como una nube a los que estaban presentes. Cuando Yuuri vio que Guang estaba allí se limpió un poco la cara y se enderezó, pero sin soltarse de su pareja.

—Guang —susurró con la voz ronca. El joven apretó la mano del rubio al verlos a ambos en aquel estado. No en balde le dolía tanto lo que sentía a través del vínculo. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Yuuri se fue levantando un poco, hasta quedar en sus rodillas y en sus manos, aún sin dejar ir a Víctor y luego se agachó hasta que su frente tocó la cama en una posición por demás humillante.

—Guang Hong Ji, por favor, acepta mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que sucedió en el elevador. Soy un alfa que, por razones que no puedo explicar, todavía no ha aprendido a controlarse. Sin embargo, eso no justifica el daño que te he causado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, por favor, dímelo.

Yuuri se quedó en aquella posición a la espera de la respuesta del joven, pero al tener su cabeza agachada, no podía ver lo conmocionados que estaban los allí presentes. Víctor también lo estaba, pero entendía que aquella demostración era parte de las costumbres del país de Yuuri. Por eso, hizo un esfuerzo, y aun con la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas, adoptó una posición muy parecida, colocando su frente sobre la cama.

—Borraré la marca tan pronto sea posible, pero mientras tanto, por favor, considéranos tus servidores. Lo que sea que necesites… tú, tus padres o tus negocios. Haremos todo lo posible por compensarte los daños que te hemos causado.

El vínculo que ambos habían formado con el joven no era muy fuerte y tenía todos los indicios de estar siendo rechazado en preparación para dejarlo ir. Eso también los afectaría a los tres mientras desaparecía. Con todo, en esos momentos, Guang era el único que podía entender la pena y el dolor que aquellos dos sentían.

Guang se acercó, dejando ir la mano de Yuri para tomar las manos entrelazadas de ellos.

—Solo quería abrazarlos un momento —les dijo, inclinándose y metiéndose entre los cuellos de ambos a pesar de que seguían postrados, con la boca cerca de sus oídos y comenzó a susurrarles de tal forma que los demás no escucharan demasiado.

—Cuando me mordieron… el sentimiento era muy bonito, muy puro. No había malicia. Tuve la certeza de que no corría peligro y que, aunque no estaba en sus planes, me habrían atesorado como la persona más importante… Eso hizo que me descuidara y aceptara la invitación. Lo siento mucho.

Guang rodeó el cuello de Víctor con su brazo libre y acarició sus cabellos, sintiendo que, de ambos, él era el que más estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Un alfa tan grande como aquel, con un aura tan fuerte, yacía allí, totalmente destruido. Si no recibía la aceptación de su pareja pronto el daño sería irreparable.

Hizo que Víctor se enderezara y cómo pudo, le dejó saber a Yuuri que también debía levantar la cabeza. —Todo saldrá bien —les dijo, permitiendo que su aura de omega, que en esos momentos estaba unida a la de ellos, fuera directamente a través del vínculo para calmarlos. Víctor comenzó a llorar en silencio, demasiado enternecido por las acciones de aquel hermoso omega.

El aura de perdón que provenía de Guang era increíble, tanto, que sanaba su corazón del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Yuuri tenía razón y Guang olía como pastel de chiffon, vainilla, mantequilla, harina y azúcar. Era un olor tan familiar que era entendible el que Yuuri hubiera pensado en cachorros.

—Si no hubiera sido un accidente… me habría encantado que tuvieras nuestros cachorros —susurró Víctor, dándole a entender que en aquel corto tiempo se había ganado su confianza totalmente.

Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las pecosas mejillas del chico, así como una sonrisa. Yuuri se enderezó mejor y se abrazó de Víctor. Así se mantuvieron por largo rato, llegando incluso a acomodarse sobre la cama para que el alfa más alto pudiera descansar mejor.

—Realmente tienen mala suerte —murmuró Yuri, manteniendo su distancia del trío en la cama. Al menos la tensión de que pudiera pasar algún otro imprevisto había disminuido considerablemente. Otabek regresó a su lado sabiendo lo sensible que se sentía. —Así que ustedes dos son amigos.

—Nos conocimos después que me diagnosticaran como un alfa fuerte. Me gustaba invitarlo a salir porque sabía comportarse y no se asusta fácilmente.

—Beka siempre fue todo un caballero, por eso me gustaba salir con él —añadió el joven con una sonrisa.

El ambiente era liviano gracias a Guang y a su manera de hablar tan suave y tranquila. Otabek ocultaba su propia aura para que los omegas pudieran aliviar a la pareja de alfas.

—Nunca me había sentido tan deseado —exclamó Guang con una sonrisa honesta y Yuuri no pudo menos que echarse a reír.

—Al menos ahora comienzo a entender mejor a los alfas —susurró el moreno, luego hizo que Víctor se rodara un poco para que lo pudiera mirar a la cara.

—Vitya, ¿podrías perdonarme?

—Yuu… no es tu culpa. Es el celo. Y lo peor es que es tu primer celo. No sé si puedas tomar algún inhibidor.

—Pero no me siento diferente.

—Si es tu primer celo, entonces no vas a ir de cero a cien. Es más bien algo errático hasta que se estabiliza. Solo entonces sabrás cuántos días dura para ti. Los doctores seguramente te ayudarán con eso.

—¿Ustedes creen… que perderé la cabeza?

—No te preocupes, Yuu… estaré ahí para ti, soy tu vinculado y tú eres mi destinado. Verás que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Un equipo médico llegó al hotel luego de eso para revisarlos a los tres y pasaron un buen rato revisándolos. Cuando por fin terminaron les dijeron que tenían dos opciones, regresar al hospital o mantenerse juntos mientras los efectos de la mordida en Guang iban desapareciendo.

Los doctores, al ver que la relación entre la pareja de vinculados y el omega era cordial, entendieron que sería positivo que estuviera cerca para hacer el proceso menos doloroso.

Tuvieron que consultarlo con Guang. El joven no tenía problemas en acompañarlos, pero tendría que liberar un poco su agenda pues tenía un par de reuniones de negocios que atender. Si bien no se sentía avergonzado por lo que había sucedido, tampoco quería dañar la imagen de Víctor o la de su propia familia si el asunto de la mordida salía a la luz pública.

—Oye, viejo, ¿por qué no anuncias que Guang hará una campaña conmigo? Así lo podemos llevar a todas partes —muy para sorpresa de todos, había sido Yuri el que había quedado prendado del joven y no lo soltaba. Guang recibía sus atenciones con sonrisas y sonrojos mientras Otabek explicaba que, por alguna razón, Yuri lo consideraba su cachorro.

—Tú solo quieres tener a Guang cerca, príncipe. Si yo fuera tu esposo ya te habría dado una lección por estarlo toqueteando tanto.

—¡Yo no lo estoy toqueteando! Guang es… como mi peluche.

Otabek rodó los ojos y agradeció que su joven amigo no se molestara por la forma en que Yuri se refería a él.

En esos momentos descansaban en una de las terrazas del hotel, tratando de dilucidar qué harían con aquella situación. Seung y Jean se habían quedado en su habitación pues el omega embarazado de gemelos se cansaba bastante rápido.

Yuuri, por su parte, se sentía demasiado extraño, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Por momentos se sentía afiebrado, con ganas de estar en la cama mientras que en otros se imaginaba saltándole encima a Víctor y haciéndole el amor de manera salvaje.

Esa necesidad de saltarle encima al alfa de cabellos claros se veía truncada cuando notaba las ojeras en la cara del hombre.

De pronto, Guang se puso en pie, asustando a Yuri en el proceso. —Quiero ir al centro comercial.

Todos se le quedaron viendo confundidos y Guang se echó a reír levemente. —Iba a comprar un regalo al centro cuando quedamos atrapados en el ascensor, ahora lo recordé. Debo… ir a comprarlo todavía.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —se ofreció Otabek y Guang asintió con rapidez.

—No tardaremos mucho, lo prometo —le dijo al par de alfas— ustedes deberían adelantarse y descansar un poco mientras regresamos.

La fuerza con la que decía eso le hizo pensar a Otabek que algo se tramaba su amigo por lo que le hizo señas a Yuri para que se moviera y pudieran salir.

Víctor y Yuuri también se levantaron con la intención de regresar a la habitación y descansar, como había sugerido el joven cuando Guang se soltó de la mano del rubio y corrió un par de pasos hasta ellos, dándoles un abrazo de despedida.

—Necesitan hacerse cariñitos —les dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para luego guiñarles un ojo y salir corriendo tras Yuri y Otabek.

Víctor no pudo evitar echarse a reír de buena gana. Por alguna razón, la forma de ser de Guang hacía que su corazón se sintiera aliviado. Le hacía pensar que, a pesar de la situación, Yuuri había escogido a una persona que era mucho mejor que él, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Un omega tan adorable que era imposible no caer por él.

—Comienzo a pensar que ninguno de los dos teníamos oportunidad contra Guang, habría sido un verdadero milagro el podernos resistir —le susurró a Yuuri.

El moreno asintió sin atreverse a hacer ningún comentario. Era la primera vez que Víctor reía desde el incidente. Además, se sentía nervioso. Quería estar con Víctor, pero aun se sentía demasiado culpable, realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación. No quería romper el frágil ambiente que había entre ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Yuuri se desvistió, quedando en ropa interior y se dirigió a la cama, en parte para no sentirse tentado a coquetearle a Víctor y en parte porque se avergonzaba de la forma en que estaba actuando para con su propia pareja, callándose los deseos de su corazón.

Víctor llegó a su lado un rato más tarde, totalmente desnudo y sin ánimos de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de su pareja destinada.

—Yuu… —lo llamó, reclamando toda su atención usando su voz de alfa y logrando que la piel del japonés se erizara con un agradable escalofrío que dejó sus extremidades cosquilleando.

—¿Vitya?

—Yuu… necesito que me muerdas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, necesito que me muerdas otra vez en la marca. ¿No se te antoja morderme?

—Siempre nos mordemos… ¿no?

—Yuu… —ahora la voz de Víctor era más una queja. Quería excitar a su compañero y Yuuri no parecía querer corresponderle. —No quiero dormir en el sofá.

—Vitya, tú no duermes en el sofá —Víctor le dio una mirada que hizo que Yuuri entendiera exactamente a lo que se refería. No era literalmente dormir en el sofá, era la frase que él mismo le había enseñado. Víctor le estaba pidiendo que durmiera con él, o en pocas palabras, que tuvieran sexo. —¿Estás seguro?

—Si fuera un omega estaría totalmente húmedo y listo para recibirte —ahora sí la entrepierna de Yuuri se sintió totalmente interesada, despertando al sentir que el alfa se restregaba suavemente contra ella. —Pero como no lo soy, necesito que me prepares.

Esa fue la gota que rompió la resistencia del asiático. Yuuri se sentó en la cama, con el alfa sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Su pecho simplemente no podía contra la forma en que Víctor había decidido perdonarlo y hacer las paces. El calor que comenzó a quemar su pecho cuando el otro comenzó a moverse lo hizo gemir de deseo, casi olvidando lo que le había pedido.

Fue el peliblanco quien tuvo que poner el lubricante en su mano para que pudiera usarlo. —Yuu, por favor, hazlo ya.

El moreno no se hizo esperar, preparó a su pareja con abundante lubricación para luego tomarlo de las caderas y empujarlo sobre su erección. Víctor se aseguró de que Yuuri estuviera en un buen punto antes de hacerlo entrar en su cuerpo.

—Yuu, es tu primer celo, deja que me haga cargo de todo.

Eso fue lo último coherente que Yuuri escuchó antes de sucumbir totalmente al calor del celo. En su pecho un sentimiento extraño y salvaje amenazaba con tomar control de su consciencia, gruñendo por lo bajo, esperando para saltar sobre la presa unos pasos más adelante.

—No lo reprimas, Yuu, deja que tome el control, tu destinado lo está esperando —susurró Víctor en su oído una y otra vez, instándolo a perderse en aquel sentimiento.

Recuperó la consciencia cuando sintió el saber de la sangre en su boca. Se sintió desorientado al notar que Víctor ya no estaba sobre sus caderas sino en la cama, en sus manos y rodillas con él en su espalda. Era como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo. Sus dientes habían roto la piel de Víctor quien gemía de placer justo en esos momentos, mordiéndose los labios y separando las piernas desvergonzadamente para que él pudiera penetrarlo con más fuerza.

El cálido interior de Víctor parecía aprisionarlo con fuerza justo en esos momentos. Lo que fuera que se había apoderado de su consciencia le decía que debía hundirse profundamente en el cuerpo de su amante y dejarlo lleno de su semilla. Era un deseo imposible de controlar, uno que Víctor parecía estar disfrutando plenamente.

—Vitya, Vitya… mío… 

El peliblanco apenas podía contestarle, tan solo gemía y permitía que su cuerpo fuera tomado de manera salvaje por Yuuri.

Eso hizo que Yuuri volviera a perder el sentido y lo recuperara dos días más tarde, cuando la fiebre de su celo comenzó a ceder y el hambre le vino repentina, dejándolo más débil aún.

Víctor estuvo a su lado tan pronto notó que había despertado, con un plato de comida ligera que Yuuri agradeció infinitamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?

—Agotado… ¿qué hora es?

—Son las cinco de la tarde —Yuuri pensaba que apenas habían estado unas horas haciendo el amor.

—¿Pudieron comprar el regalo de Guang?

—Sí, de hecho, quería hablarte de Guang.

—¿Pasó algo con él? —Víctor sonrió un poco y besó a su destinado con lentitud.

—Debes aprender a controlar el vínculo, bebé. Guang ha estado afectado durante estos últimos dos días.

—¿Dos días? No lo entiendo… si apenas lo conocimos ayer.

—Llevas dos días de celo, aunque no estés consciente de ello. Por eso estás agotado. Y como no sabes controlar el vínculo, el pobrecillo de Guang ha estado caliente todo ese tiempo gracias a ti. Menos mal que Otabek y Yuri pudieron ayudarlo.

Yuuri se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que todo el eros de Yuuri fue enviado a Guang a través del vínculo.

—Moriré de la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? El eros de Yuuri es hermoso.

—Pero Guang…

—No pasa nada. No está molesto contigo, también piensa que tu eros es muy lindo.

—Moriré…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe en la ducha? —Yuuri asintió mientras seguía tapándose la cara con las manos y Víctor no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarlo pensando que se veía demasiado tierno.

En esos momentos, en la habitación de Yuri y Otabek, Guang también despertaba y se estiraba sobre la cama.

Había pasado dos días siendo bombardeado por deliciosas sensaciones mientras Yuuri pasaba su celo con Víctor. Realmente estaba agotado y lo peor era que todo había comenzado mientras estaban en el centro comercial.

Un estremecimiento había sido el aviso y a su lado, Yuri se detuvo observándolo con detenimiento.

—Yuri… me siento… extraño —el rubio lo abrazó, sintiendo que el olor a naranjas del joven cambiaba a uno más dulce. Los ojos verdes fueron de inmediato a los de su pareja.

—¿Qué te sientes? —preguntó Otabek acercándose a su lado y tocando su cuello para sentir si tenía fiebre.

—Es… como si estuviera caliente. Se siente bien —el joven omega pareció derretirse en los brazos de Yuri y se echó a reír como un chiquillo. Su olor también se volvió mucho más dulce.

—Los mataré, Beka. Esos dos idiotas, seguramente son ellos. ¡En qué diablos estaban pensando!

Guang recordaba que Otabek lo había cargado de vuelta al auto porque él ya no podía caminar coherentemente. Era como tener un sueño húmedo las veinticuatro horas del día.

Jamás olvidaría la forma en que aquella pareja lo había tratado, como si él fuera el cachorro de ambos. Lo atendieron y lo alimentaron por dos días, incluso ayudándolo a bañarse y haciendo un nido improvisado con la ropa de ambos. El olor de Yuri y Otabek juntos lo mantenía bastante racional.

—Cuando terminen el celo, los mataré, principalmente al viejo —gruñía el rubio muerto de los celos al ver al joven de aquella forma. Le gustaba acariciar los suaves cabellos de Guang mientras Otabek encargaba unos bocadillos al hotel para ver una película entre los tres.

Realmente al moreno no le preocupaba demasiado el que Guang estuviera monopolizando a Yuri. Era consciente de que la relación entre ambos era causada por las hormonas de embarazo de su omega. Además, le gustaba mucho ver ese lado del rubio, tierno y cariñoso. Su vocabulario usualmente grosero y ofensivo había desaparecido casi por completo. También su usual mal humor se había diluido.

En las noches, Otabek dormía abrazado de Yuri quien a su vez dormía abrazado de Guang. Por el momento eran como una familia en toda regla y a Otabek le encantaba sentir eso. Sus propias feromonas habían cambiado a un modo protector, no solo de su pareja sino del joven omega.

Lo otro era que la forma en que Guang reaccionaba a las sensaciones que le llegaban a través del vínculo era demasiado adorable. Parecía un pequeño felino intoxicado de hierba gatera.

Yuri estaba decidido a aprovecharse de la situación mientras pudiera. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, a pesar de que solía proteger a otros omegas. Era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y, por ende, la sensación de bienestar era mayor. Además, el toque de Guang en su vientre que comenzaba a abultarse, lo calmaba totalmente.

Unas semanas más tarde, cuando Víctor y Yuuri regresaron a su mansión, Yuri tomó la decisión de quedarse con ellos mientras la marca de Guang se borraba. Otabek no había tenido corazón para impedírselo y la pareja de alfas no podía estar más agradecido.

Los padres de Guang ya habían sido informados de la situación y también habían sido apropiadamente remunerados por los problemas que la marca le había causado al joven. Por eso, su estadía en la mansión Nikiforov ya no era problema.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que Otabek le informó a Víctor que irían a la fiesta de Chris y Masumi para ver al niño. Yuri quería que Guang los acompañara, por lo que necesitaba el permiso del alfa de ojos claros.

—Príncipe, no puedes ir con el pequeño Guang a todos lados, no eres su madre.

—¿Quién dijo que no puedo?

—Guang está vinculado a nosotros, debe quedarse a nuestro lado.

Así comenzó una guerra entre el alfa y el omega sobre quién debía estar el joven. Otabek se mantuvo al margen. Víctor tenía toda la razón del mundo, en su opinión, pero él también deseaba pasar más tiempo junto al chico por la unión especial que había con su omega.

Yuuri tan solo observaba, también al margen, el razonamiento de la discusión. Guang se había quedado a un lado, sin saber qué decir o hacer mientras discutían por su causa. El moreno se acercó al joven, de alguna forma entendiendo su predicamento.

—Vitya, no seas terco —murmuró, rogándole con la mirada que detuviera aquello. Víctor dio un profundo suspiro al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el joven omega.

—Bien… pero no me agrada la idea. No quiero que haya ningún inconveniente.

—¿Por qué no vienen entonces? —sugirió Otabek. los ojos azules del alfa se iluminaron y la discusión quedó resuelta.

Otabek no iba a ser el que le dijera sus cuatro verdades ni a Víctor ni a Yuri cuando era evidente que lo que realmente peleaban era la compañía del chico. De hecho, se alegraba de haberlos invitado, quería que Chris y Masumi conocieran a las personas que lo habían estado apoyando durante ese tiempo.

Un par de días más tarde se encontraron siendo recibidos por Masumi en la fiesta. El omega se notaba radiante y feliz. Al ver a Otabek corrió a recibirlo, abrazándolo y levantándolo del suelo para dar un par de vueltas con él que sorprendieron a la comitiva entera.

—¡Beka! Finalmente puedo abrazarte de nuevo —Masumi hundió su rostro en el cuello del alfa y notó que su olor había cambiado por completo. —Hueles diferente, bebé. ¿Está todo bien? —Otabek se echó a reír, dejándole saber que todo estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está Chris y el bebé?

—Debe estar mostrándoselo a los amigos. Vengan, les buscaré un buen lugar para sentarse, tu amigo no debería estar de pie —dijo aquello refiriéndose a Seung, que con su enorme barriga de gemelos parecía un poco falto de aire por la caminata del estacionamiento al lugar de la fiesta.

Otabek comenzó a presentar a sus amigos al hombre, dejándole saber también a qué se dedicaban mientras iban entregando los regalos que habían traído para el bebé. Casi había terminado cuando Chris apareció con el bebé en brazos. Al ver a Otabek le pasó el niño a su esposo y saludó al moreno de la misma forma, levantándolo del suelo y dándole un par de vueltas.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?

Yuri entrecerró un poco los ojos en dirección al alfa. Aquel era el hombre con quien su Beka había pasado los celos por dos años. Sabía que le debía el haber cuidado del moreno durante ese tiempo, pero realmente aun no se sentía de ánimos para agradecérselo.

Los ojos de Chris se detuvieron en Yuri luego de hablar con Otabek.

—Yuri, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Te ves muy bien —la voz de Chris se había vuelto extremadamente serena al hablarle al rubio, como si quisiera demostrarle que no había segundas intenciones en su saludo. —¿Te ha ido bien con el bebé?

La manera en que preguntó aquello hizo que el omega dejara a un lado sus celos y realmente viera a aquel alfa de ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta.

—El bebé de Beka es muy tranquilo. No me da problemas —le dijo finalmente para recibir una sonrisa honesta a cambio.

—Me alegra saber que se decidieron por tener una familia, él realmente estaba deseoso de tener un cachorro en brazos.

—Sí… no quería hacerlo esperar más. Mi Beka se lo merece todo, ¿verdad mascota? —Otabek se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para aclararse la garganta. Chris dio un corto silbido por lo bajo y luego se echó a reír con malicia.

—Me gusta, este omega me gusta.

El lugar de la fiesta era un hermoso parque al aire libre con una carpa gigantesca bajo la cual había sillas, globos y comida. Se podía ver un hermoso lago a un par de pasos y varios árboles rodeaban el lugar.

Había niños correteando por todas partes y parejas de adultos intentando controlarlos. Los que asistían, mayormente, eran amigos de Masumi pues los amigos de Chris eran limitados. Las personas que lo soportaban no eran muchas, a pesar de que no se propasaba con nadie.

Jean estaba fascinado con lo que veía. Algunas parejas tenían hasta seis y siete hijos. Eso lo hacía mirar a Seung, pensando en la posibilidad de tener una familia grande con él. Seung parecía no estar al tanto de las intenciones de su esposo y estaba contento con tan solo probar los entremeses que servían.

El bebé de Chris y Masumi tenía los ojos verdes del alfa, pero en todo lo demás se parecía al elegante omega.

—Quiero que mi bebé se parezca a Beka —exclamó Yuri de repente mientras le hacía monerías al pequeño que lo miraba atentamente sin saber qué hacer en respuesta.

—Los míos serán tan lindos como mi precioso omega, ¿verdad bebé? —Seung le dio una mirada desinteresada. Comenzaba a dejar de preocuparse por esos detalles, solo le interesaba que nacieran pronto y que fueran saludables.

—Los míos serán mucho más lindos que los tuyos —gruñó el rubio sacándole la lengua a su mejor amigo. En esos momentos era como si Yuri nunca hubiera estado enamorado de Jean y como si la única persona en el mundo de Jean siempre hubiera sido Seung. Eran tan raro que Otabek los observaba con ganas de darles un coscorrón en el cogote a cada uno.

A su lado, Guang parecía estar emocionado por la cantidad de niños pequeños, se le notaba que quería ir a jugar con ellos.

—Vamos —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él también quería ver a los cachorros y jugar con ellos. Era como estar cuidando de sus hermanos pequeños otra vez. Guang se sintió animado y ambos se alejaron del grupo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Yuri enfurruñado viendo que se había llevado al joven omega de su lado. Todos rieron al verlo molesto por la desaparición de su pareja y del joven omega.

—Beka siempre ha sido un chico al que le agrada la familia. Necesita una familia grande —Chris sonreía al decirle aquello y Yuri no podía sentirse más extraño que en ese momento. No había malicia en las palabras de aquel alfa. Él también había notado cómo el rostro de Otabek se iluminaba cuando hablaban de su bebé o de cualquier otro. —No sabes lo mucho que nos alegra a mí y a Masumi que Beka finalmente tenga a alguien a su lado.

—Yo quería hacerlo feliz, pero el destino tenía otros planes —el rubio no perdió ni un segundo en darle un soberano coscorrón a Jean.

—Siempre tan bocazas.

—¡Bebé! Defiéndeme, ¡ow! —fue Seung quien le dio el coscorrón haciendo que se sobara nuevamente la cabeza.

—Discúlpate —le ordenó Seung como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Lo siento, Yura. Tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para mi bebé. Es que no puedo evitar molestarte, lo sabes.

—Conocí a Yuri un par de semanas después de que llegara a la ciudad donde vivo. Mi tío fue su primer cliente. Yuri es un genio como consultor de imagen.

—¿Cuándo escapó?

—Sí. Nos gustábamos, pero él se concentraba más en sobrevivir que en el amor, así que lo dejé tranquilo mientras manejaba el club.

—No se vive del amor. Necesitaba dónde caerme muerto primero.

—¿Manejabas un club? —preguntó Chris con interés.

—Aun lo hago, pero tengo un gerente mientras Seung está embarazado. No quiero perderme de nada con los gemelos.

—Los humanos siempre son tan complicados —comentó Víctor refiriéndose al hecho de que primero Yuri había estado enamorado de Jean y luego Jean de Otabek y finalmente Otabek de Yuri. Sintió la mano de su destinado apretar la suya y darle una sonrisa de disculpa. —Mi Yuuri también es complicado, pero es mi destinado.

—Hay algo que me trae curioso hace un rato… —comenzó a decir Masumi mientras se cambiaba al bebé de brazo.

—Sí… ese omega que está con Beka lleva la marca mía y de Yuuri. Fue un accidente. Yuuri tuvo su primer celo y estábamos en un elevador defectuoso con el chico. Es un omega muy agradable, gracias a eso no hemos tenido problemas. Estamos juntos mientras se va borrando la marca. Tratamos de mantener el suceso fuera de los medios para no afectar a la compañía del chico.

—Entiendo. No hay de qué preocuparse, los amigos de Beka son nuestros amigos. Por cierto, ¿de dónde se conocen? No pensé que Beka tuviera un amigo tan influyente.

—Pues… 

—Mis padres iban a casarme con él cuando regresara, intentó morderme sin mi permiso —exclamó el rubio antes de que Víctor pudiera decir nada.

—Sí… bueno, había hecho un contrato con tus padres-

—Y me secuestró a mí —intervino Jean haciendo que Víctor se llevara el puño a la boca y fingiera toser.

—Es que sentía mucha curiosidad porque eras humano.

—Me tenía encerrado sin supresores —añadió Seung haciendo que Víctor se tapara la cara con la mano.

—Vaya… creo que… ¿eres el villano preferido?

—A pesar de mis imperdonables faltas, estoy muy agradecido por todos los sucesos que me llevaron a conocer a mi destinado. Conocer a este grupo de personas hizo que mi vida cambiara radicalmente. Así que… no me arrepiento de nad-, de acuerdo, solo un poco… por haberle negado los supresores a Seung —añadió lo último al ver la mirada de Jean.

—Desde que conocí a Yuuri mi percepción cambió. Los humanos hacen las cosas más raras… el instinto de ellos es totalmente diferente al nuestro y sus razones también son diferentes. Por eso, cuando un humano decide que eres su pareja es…

—Como saltar al vacío sin red de seguridad —eso lo dijo Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Víctor y sonriéndole. El alfa de cabellos claros se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Así que el villano fue reformado —Víctor le dio una sonrisa lobuna a Masumi quien sintió por primera vez que aquel alfa podía, si quería, ser sumamente peligroso. Sin embargo, la forma en que su mano sujetaba cariñosamente la de su pareja le decía que el cambio era real.

Continuaron hablando animadamente luego de eso ya que la curiosidad de Masumi había crecido exponencialmente y en un momento dado el hombre le pasó el bebé a Chris. El alfa parecía embelesado con su pequeño hasta que notó que Yuri y Seung parecían querer cargarlo.

Seung lo cargó como pudo, pero realmente su vientre le daba demasiado quehacer por lo que le pasó el bebé rápidamente al rubio. Cuando Yuri lo tuvo en brazos lo primero que hizo fue hundir su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño y respirar el olor del bebé.

—Huele muy rico —anunció con una mirada tan emocionada que hizo reír a todos en el grupo. Era como si el serio y arisco rubio se hubiera transformado en un pequeño monstruo de besos y abrazos con el pequeño.

Sus feromonas comenzaron a fluir de tal forma que afectó a todos los presentes, haciéndolos sentir protegidos y serenos. Fue su olor lo que trajo a Beka de vuelta al grupo.

—Yura, amor, ¿qué haces?

—Es tan tierno… me lo quiero comer.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que se lo regreses a Masumi.

—¡No! Me quitaste a Guang, este es mío —aquella posesividad comenzaba a hacérsele conocida al moreno quien sonrió, pero igualmente intentó quitarle al bebé con la intención de regresárselo a su padre omega.

—Guang está jugando con los chicos, vendrá en un rato. Lo siento, en estos meses ha estado muy posesivo con los cachorros.

—Es normal. A algunos les da más fuerte que a otros —comentó Masumi— puedes abrazarlo todo lo que quieras.

—¿En serio puedo? Huele tan rico.

—Masumi dice que quiere muchos cachorros, pero creo que cambiará de idea cuando estén entre los cinco y ocho años.

—Claro que no. Quiero cinco niños y tres niñas —Chris palideció al escucharlo.

—No puedes decidir cuántos tendrás, nadie puede predecirlo.

—Entonces tendremos que intentarlo hasta que tenga al menos tres niñas y cinco niños.

—No eres nada razonable.

La fiesta continuó su curso y Chris se llevó finalmente al bebé para mostrárselo a los demás invitados que lo reclamaban.

Yuuri llevaba un buen rato callado, observándolos a todos a su alrededor.

—¿En qué piensas, Yuu? —preguntó su destinado al verlo con la mirada perdida por el lugar.

—¿A qué edad pueden saber quién es alfa u omega?

—Usualmente se hacen pruebas genéticas a una edad temprana en la escuela, pero si no es posible hacer una prueba, entonces se espera hasta el primer celo. Aunque ese último método no es lo más recomendable. Se deben tomar precauciones como saber qué tipo de supresor administrar y en qué cantidad y para eso hay que saber primer si se es alfa u omega. Incluso, algunos que son clasificados beta podrían terminar con un celo. A veces las pruebas se equivocan también.

—¿Entonces no hay una forma de saberlo con tan solo mirar a un niño?

—No, las feromonas comienzan a liberarse más o menos unas semanas antes del primer celo y pueden ser un poco confusas.

—Pensaba que podían saberlo tan pronto como nacían. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de cambiar, de alfa a omega?

—No… es algo también físico. Algunos animales pueden hacerlo, pero nuestra genética está muy unida a la de los lobos en ese sentido.

—Ya veo.

—Yuuri, si lo que quieres es tener cachorros, solo tienes que esperar a que Jean los tenga por ti. Estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá más de los que puede mantener.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿crees que no seré un padre responsable?

—Yo solo digo que no es como si pensaras mucho con el cerebro, más bien con la entrepierna.

La discusión entre aquellos dos volvió a encenderse hasta que Guang regresó al lado de Yuri.

El cambio era tan drástico cuando el joven estaba al lado del rubio que todos se quedaban a la espera de verlo. Los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrían enormes, como si estuviera abrazando a su juguete favorito.

Guang parecía feliz con la atención que recibía y le permitía el casi acoso.

—No me canso de verlo —murmuró Jean— es como si se volviera otra persona. Irreal. Nunca fue así de lindo conmigo y eso que yo le gustaba.

—Ni siquiera fue así conmigo. Me dan ganas de ponerme celoso.

—Mio.

La fiesta continuó su curso y Víctor llevó a Yuuri a recorrer el lugar.

—Este lugar es muy bonito.

—No tanto como tu ciudad. ¿Dónde crees que tus padres decidirán celebrar la boda?

La mano de Yuuri se apretó inconscientemente a la mano de Víctor. Ninguno de los dos volteó a ver al otro, tan solo observaban el lugar, conectando sus sentimientos a través de aquel toque.

—Vitya… debes enseñarme a controlarme. No quiero hacerte pasar por otro infierno a causa de mi ignorancia.

—Claro que te enseñaré, cariño —respondió el alfa con suavidad, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Yuuri.

—Lo más pronto posible —le insistió. Víctor se giró en su dirección y lo pegó a su lado.

—Lo prometo. Además, es mi culpa. Realmente no pensé en las consecuencias de que me aceptaras como tu destinado. Tan solo me empeciné.

—Si no fueras tan terco no estaríamos juntos.

—Yuuri… ¿es así como se sienten los humanos cuando perdonan? —eso logró sacarle una sonrisa al japonés.

—Se llama reconciliación. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de reconciliarte?

—¿Cuál es?

—El sexo de reconciliación.

—Ah… pero ya tuvimos sexo…

—Eso fue mi celo, además, apenas recuerdo nada. Así que, no cuenta.

—¿No cuenta? Fuiste todo un salvaje, aun me duele mi hermoso trasero.

—Esperaré hasta que te recuperes entonces, aunque pensaba que podríamos invertir… ya que fue mi culpa… y tú la pasaste muy mal…

—Mh… ¿puedo hacer eso con Yuuri? —el moreno asintió con un poco de vergüenza y el alfa se inclinó para besarlo.

—Cómo estorban la vista —gruñó Yuri mientras se acercaba interrumpiendo el beso.

—Príncipe, ¿no deberías estar con Guang?

—Vina a buscarlos para recordarles que Guang todavía está vinculado con ustedes dos, así que dejen sus pendejadas para otra ocasión. No quiero que lo hagan actuar como tonto justo en una fiesta de bebés.

—Príncipe, en verdad actúas como una linda mami omega.

—No me hagas rociarte de feromonas hasta el trasero.

—Ya, ya… nos calmamos, ¿verdad, Yuu?

—Se nos olvidó que afectamos a Guang —murmuró Yuuri. Al ver la cara de culpa de Yuuri el rubio se tranquilizó.

—Ustedes ya se arreglaron, ¿no?

—Mhh… Yuuri dice que tendremos sexo de reconciliación cuando regresemos.

—¡Víctor!

—¿Acaso no pueden esperar a que Guang esté desvinculado de ustedes? Solo falta un poco más.

—Sería más rápido si alguien más lo mordiera.

—Nadie va a morder a Guang. No hace falta que compliquen las cosas. En serio, si lo van a hacer, al menos intenten controlarse un poco.

—Lo intentaremos, lo prometo —el rubio se alejó luego de darles aquella advertencia. Al verlo alejarse, el moreno dio un largo suspiro.

—Yuuri lo va a extrañar mucho.

—Sí… y es una pena, porque se ven muy lindos cuando están juntos. Estoy seguro de que Otabek debe estar volviéndose loco al tener que controlarse por tanto tiempo con esos dos así. Entonces… ¿esperamos para el sexo de reconciliación?

Yuuri se abrazó de su alfa con cara de circunstancias, definitivamente tendrían que esperar si no querían continuar causándole problemas al joven Guang.

La fiesta terminó un par de horas más tarde, con un Chris más agotado de lo usual, mientras que Masumi lo dejaba descansar con el bebé en una de las sillas.

Había un equipo que se encargaría de recogerlo todo por lo que Otabek y su comitiva se despidieron no sin que Otabek notara el extraño comportamiento de Chris. Parecía menos risueño.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo por lo bajo cuando Chris lo abrazaba.

—Sí, es solo que ya pronto me llega el celo. No te preocupes —Otabek lo abrazó, haciendo que Chris sonriera.

—Pueden dejarnos al bebé… si quieren —Otabek no había consultado eso con Yuri, pero el rubio pareció emocionarse con la sola idea.

—Iba a contratar a un omega. ¿En verdad crees que sea buena idea cuidar un bebé?

—Me gustan los bebés y tengo experiencia cuidándolos. Además… creo que a Yuri le haría bien soltar un poco a Guang.

—¿En serio te vas a poner celoso? —el rubio le dio un golpe en el brazo. 

—Si estuviera celoso no te atreverías siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima. Pero… considerando tu estado, se me hace tierno verte así. Es como si le hubieran quitado el sello a todas las cosas lindas que guardabas por dentro.

—Idiota… —susurró cohibido haciendo que el resto riera.

—Además olvidas que solía salir con Guang. También me da celos verlo contigo. Si no fuera por tu estado no sabes la que se habría armado ya.

—Es raro verte así, Beka —confesó Chris, mayormente el contacto con Otabek era durante sus falsos celos. Además, que el resto de las veces que los había ido a visitar se comportaba de forma serena. Verlo en modo de alfa celoso le sorprendía. Masumi parecía satisfecho al verlo de esa forma.

—Les avisaré para que lo vengan a recoger cuando sea el momento.

Finalmente salieron del lugar. De regreso se dividieron. Jean y Seung regresaron de inmediato a casa de Víctor. Yuri, Otabek y Guan decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Víctor y Yuuri decidieron detenerse en uno de los parques que había en la ciudad y caminar.

Había música y buena iluminación haciendo que el ambiente del parque fuera un tanto romántico.

—Me gustan los lugares abiertos —comentó Yuuri mirando todo a su alrededor, desde las personas hasta el cuidado de las plantas y árboles. Todo se notaba estar muy bien arreglado y las luces colocadas en lugares estratégicos.

—Podemos pedirle a mamá Hiroko que encuentre un lugar así para nosotros. ¿Eso te gustaría?

—Sí, mucho. Me emociona pensar en la boda. Oye, Vitya, ¿en verdad secuestraste a Jean? —el peliblanco se echó a reír abiertamente al recordar aquello y asintió.

—Secuestré al humano equivocado. Debí secuestrarte a ti —un profundo sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Yuuri.

—¿Secuestrarme? Yo… no sabría qué hubiera hecho si me secuestrabas.

—Puedo secuestrarte… si quieres.

—No digas esas cosas, Vitya. Tientas mi lado nerd.

—Debes decirme cómo es tu lado nerd. Lo mencionas bastante.

—Es mi lado que se emociona con los programas de computadora… y con las historietas y eso. Me gusta la fantasía y esas cosas raras.

—¿A tu lado nerd le gustaría que lo secuestrara? —Yuuri solo pudo asentir.

—Pero solo si eres tú. Me daría mucho miedo que fuera otro.

—No permitiré que otro te toque, pero quienes hacen el secuestro son mis empleados. ¿No te daría miedo?

—Un poco… pero me llevarían contigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí… te dejarían atado y envuelto si yo se los pidiera. Incluso si quisiera ellos te dejarían desnudo, atado a la cama, sin nada más que una pequeña toalla cubriendo tus partes. ¿Eso te gustaría?

—Haces que me avergüence…

—Ya veo… todo tu cuerpo tiembla de solo pensarlo. Creo que… sería entretenido si pudiéramos jugar un poco. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi lado malvado, Yuu?

El aura de Víctor se tornó un poco oscura, como un lobo que acechaba a su presa y Yuuri no pudo evitar temblar al mirar los ojos claros de Víctor y notar la crueldad que se albergaba en ellos. Le prometían tantas cosas malignas… y le prometían hacerlo llorar hasta suplicar. Eso logró que su cuerpo reaccionara, sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina. Escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Víctor, sujetándose de su camisa como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—S-sí… —la voz de Yuuri temblaba de la emoción y sus ojos brillaban suavemente.

—¿Sí qué…?

—Sí… muéstrame tu lado malvado, Vitya. Me he portado muy mal…

—Será un placer enseñarte, precioso —Víctor solo pudo pensar en el rostro de Yuuri, asustado, dando pequeños gemidos temerosos, con sus ojos empapados sin poder defenderse y su cuerpo se sacudió ante la provocativa imagen. Sí, su tierno Yuuri realmente se vería bien, tan solo debía esperar a que el vínculo con Guang desapareciera.

Acarició la mejilla de Yuuri y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. —Todo un placer.


End file.
